Crushcrushcrush
by Moira-chan
Summary: La violence est partout - dans les esprits, dans les coeurs. Dans la pluie. En Axel - et en Roxas, aussi. Surtout en Roxas, même. Mais Roxas aime la violence - vraiment ? / UA, AkuRoku / HISTOIRE TERMINÉE - Un chapitre bonus viendra... quand il viendra.
1. Il paraît que le caractère

**Titre :** Crushcrushcrush

**Auteur :** Moira-chan (Momo :3)

**Rating :** T. (Plein de gros mots, mais rien de pire xD)

**Personnages :** Axel, Roxas, Cloud.

**Pairing :** AkuRoku (Première fois que j'en faaiiis xD)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix/Disney.

**Genres :** Romance, tranches de vie.

**Résumé :** La violence est partout - dans les esprits, dans les coeurs. Dans la pluie. En Axel - et en Roxas, aussi. Surtout en Roxas, même. Mais Roxas aime la violence - vraiment ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Ourgh, ce texte. Je voulais essayer de faire passer, via des mots, une certaine idée de violence... Je sais pas si j'ai réussi. x) Attention tout de même : cette fanfic, c'est beaucoup de discours indirect libre, un langage très parlé, pas mal de vilains mots, et un style complètement différent que celui que j'utilise d'habitude. xD  
>Par rapport au titre, il s'agit de celui d'une chanson du groupe Paramore ; je l'ai choisi car, si je me plante pas, "crush" peut vouloir dire "détruit" mais aussi, dans certaines expressions, "béguin". xD<p>

J'ose souhaiter bonne lecture... ? xD

**[Edit****] **Ceci est la version corrigée du chapitre. Une année après, je vous demande, comment ai-je fait pour continuer si longtemps ? xP Merci !_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Crushcrushcrush<span>_

Roxas – c'est un prénom, à ce qu'il paraît.  
>Un drôle de prénom, mais un prénom quand même. Un drôle de prénom pour un drôle de type, en fait ; qui se ressemble s'assemble, non ?<p>

Roxas, lui, il détestait son prénom – parce que ça ne voulait rien dire. Ça ne représentait rien, « Roxas » ; c'était pas comme Jacques, Jules, Pierre, Paul et les autres, c'était pas comme ces prénoms qui avaient une signification ou qui avaient été portés par de prétendus illustres gens que personne ne connaissait. C'était juste un drôle de prénom censé le caractériser, le définir ; et jusque là, ça avait à peu près rempli son rôle.

« Là », ça comprenait pas mal d'années, quand il y pensait ; l'enfance, toute sa belle enfance, puis l'adolescence, le collège, le lycée, et finalement, ça devait bien correspondre à dix-sept ou dix-huit ans de vie – mais il en avait perdu le compte lui-même et c'était pas sa mère qui le rassurerait ou l'informerait seulement sur ce point-là.

Petit, Roxas avait pensé devenir chevalier, prince, ou alors méchant comme le Méchant – avec un grand M – d'un film pour enfants quelconque ; maintenant, il s'en marrait bien, de ces rêves débiles. Puis, en grandissant, il s'était senti attiré par des domaines bien plus « zarbs », comme ils disaient, les gars du collège ; dessin, peinture, coiffure peut-être, ou bien architecture, et puis cette envie, cette incroyable envie de faire quelque chose avec ses mains. De créer quelque chose – de créer ce « quelque chose » lui-même.

Mais « là », ça s'arrêtait surtout à la situation actuelle ; une pluie torrentielle, pas mal de flotte dans les rues, beaucoup de bruit contre la fenêtre, un grondement au loin qui naît contre l'horizon, et l'eau qui s'écoule en minces filets entre les pavés de la ruelle. Roxas les suivait des yeux, les filaments d'eau – ceux qui se suivaient, se poursuivaient, jouaient près de ses pieds, de ses grosses chaussures noires avec des sangles et des têtes de mort. Parce que c'est cool, les têtes de mort – Roxas trouvait ça cool, du moins. L'air de rien, il releva les yeux, regarda un peu plus loin ; tout comme elle frappait le toit de l'abribus, la pluie fracassait maintes minuscules gouttes d'eau sur le sol. Et ça tombait même si fort que ça formait des flaques, et des petits ronds par terre – éphémères, mais marquants, immuables dans l'esprit, avec ce bruit si caractéristique que tout être vivant a déjà entendu au moins une fois. Quelque part, c'était assez violent, la pluie.

Roxas aimait bien la pluie, lui. Pour sa violence, justement. Et pour l'odeur qu'elle répandait dans l'atmosphère de la fin d'après-midi ; l'humidité fraîche pénétrait les narines avec une facilité déconcertante et ça devenait rapidement revigorant. Ça lui rendait même, parfois, un semblant de bonne humeur. Et puis il y avait cette brutalité dans la chute de l'eau, sale, polluée sûrement, mais qui paraissait balayer d'un immense coup, avec une force immensurable et impitoyable, toute la saleté de ce monde. Tous les trucs dégueulasses qui traînaient par terre – les papiers, les confettis des fois, les mégots de cigarette, les bouts de plastique – se faisaient entraîner par la pluie ; mais il n'y avait pas que ça.  
>Les gens aussi se laissaient emporter par la violence de l'orage, en quelque sorte. A la moindre goutte, ils fuyaient tous chez eux, à l'abri, dans les magasins, pour protéger leur coiffure, leurs vêtements, leur maquillage, leur apparence factice comme la tronche d'une de ces poupées idolâtrées par toutes les gamines dignes de ce nom ; après tout, le superficiel avait bien plus d'importance que tout le reste.<p>

Alors, peu à peu, Roxas aussi était devenu superficiel – pas seulement avec ses chaussures et ses têtes de mort. Cependant, la superficialité de Roxas n'était pas la superficialité de Jacques, Jules, Pierre ou Paul ; parce que Roxas était un prénom différent, et qui dit prénom différent sous-entend personnalité différente. En l'occurrence, cette superficialité visiblement propre à chaque être humain s'était traduite par ces foutues godasses que le garçon trouvait quand même fichtrement classes, par ces fringues noires et rouges, puis le gros casque sombre avec des têtes de mort apportant une super qualité de musique vachement violente dans les oreilles, et enfin le piercing à l'arcade sourcilière droite.

C'était ça, Roxas. C'était devenu ça, au bout de dix-sept ans. Toute cette drôle d'apparence qui poussait les gens dans la rue à se retourner, rien que pour le voir, l'observer, le détailler – ça lui donnait l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Sans oublier l'air froid souligné d'un peu de maquillage ; le noir autour de ses yeux faisait ressortir leur couleur bleue, que certains qualifiaient de « pure », cette éclatante couleur bleue qui devait bien éclairer tout son visage un peu trop pâle. Et puis il y avait ses cheveux. Une cascade de cheveux blonds, un peu longs, un peu bouclés, toujours décoiffés, qui retombaient sur son visage. Ça s'emmêlait à l'armature de son casque mais ça n'interférait pas avec la musique, ça cachait un peu ses yeux mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de voir, et surtout ça se rejetait facilement en arrière, d'un simple revers de la main.

En fin de compte, le tableau final était assez loin du Roxas que le gamin s'imaginait autrefois. C'était loin, ouais, vachement loin du prince, du chevalier, un peu plus proche du Méchant, mais toujours loin du coiffeur ou de l'architecte ; enfin, ça correspondait à ce que, maintenant, Roxas voulait être. Même si au fond, il ne l'était pas vraiment. Même si le doute oppressait son cœur et le maintenait serré, en otage, pris entre ses longues griffes infâmes lorsqu'il s'habillait le matin, se regardait dans le miroir. Était-il vraiment devenu ce qu'il avait rêvé d'être ? Non. A coup sûr, non. Était-il vraiment ce qu'il avait envie d'être ?

_Suis-je vraiment ce que je donne l'impression d'être ?_

Les lames acérées des poignards de la pluie martelaient encore violemment le toit de l'abribus lorsque le bus s'en approcha, puis s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Un soupir, et Roxas se leva, quitta le banc, glissa dans la poche de son pantalon son iPhone, grimpa dans le véhicule. Puis ce fut le trajet ; assis, dans un coin, au fond, contre la fenêtre. Tout au fond de cette putain de bagnole, la tête appuyée, carrément, contre la vitre froide, et le regard divaguant au-dehors. Au-delà de la barrière que représentait alors la paroi du bus.

Il devait descendre deux arrêts plus loin ; il attendit le troisième pour se lever et quitter le bus, et que sa mère aille au Diable, vu que de toute façon elle gueulerait, que le blond se ramène chez lui à dix-huit heures pile comme elle le voulait ou à dix-huit heures trente. Et puis, il voulait marcher sous la pluie – il en avait envie.

Alors, il marcha sous la pluie. De longues minutes durant – et tant pis si ça foutait en l'air sa coiffure, il en avait rien à battre. Déambuler dans les rues de la ville le rassérénait. Surtout lorsqu'il pleuvait, en fait ; car la pluie mieux que quiconque savait emporter au loin ses maux, même les plus douloureux, le temps d'une promenade.

Rapidement, ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'au parc. Ça avait été une aire de jeux pour les enfants ; ce n'était guère plus qu'un terrain vague aux limites de l'abandon, à mi-chemin entre l'oubli et la désolation, où traînaient les badauds la journée et les dealers la nuit. Mais quand Roxas y venait, soit en fin d'après-midi, comme maintenant, il devenait à la fois le badaud et le dealer ; il était là, seul, et il guettait l'horizon, toujours seul, avant de partir quand la nuit tombait pour laisser place à la population nocturne – celle qui venait après lui. Sa mère n'aimait pas le savoir dans un coin pareil ; il s'en foutait. Tout ce que sa mère pouvait bien lui dire lui passait par-dessus la tête, de toute façon ; et il en était ainsi depuis longtemps. Rien à battre, qu'il se disait quand elle lui parlait, rien à battre de ses remontrances.

Seulement, cette fois-ci, il ne se trouva pas seul au parc – il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Qui attendait, visiblement, enfin, peut-être, à ce qu'on pouvait en déduire. Là-bas, près de l'entrée, les bras croisés. Un parapluie rose, un jeans serré, de longues bottes, une silhouette haute et mince, un pull à motifs, de beaux cheveux roux et ça aurait été une vachement jolie fille si seulement ça avait été une fille ; or, « ça » portait une bonne tonne de maquillage, dont deux espèces de larmes sous les yeux dont Roxas ne chercha même pas à comprendre l'utilité, et « ça » possédait quand même des traits un peu trop masculins pour être une nana – même si, dans l'ensemble et vu de loin, le résultat s'avérait plutôt ressemblant. « Ça » devait sûrement être une espèce d'illuminé, ou bien un travelo pas capable d'assumer sa virilité – rien de bien intéressant, en somme. Juste un peu flashy, marrant à regarder.

Aussi, sans y prêter trop d'attention, Roxas se dirigea-t-il vers le toboggan du parc de jeu ; à son sommet avait été installée une petite maisonnette servant habituellement d'abri au jeune homme, du moins lorsqu'il pleuvait. Sans se soucier du travesti d'à-côté – même s'il lui semblait vaguement que celui-ci le matait, le blond s'en foutait total –, il escalada l'échelle, évita de glisser, se hissa dans la maison où il tenait même pas debout, ramena ses jambes à lui et enfouit son visage entre ses genoux. A l'aveuglette, il extirpa de sa poche son iPhone, le porta à ses yeux mi-clos, jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'heure ; dix-huit heures douze. Il pourrait rester encore trois quarts d'heure, à tout casser, et puis faudrait se barrer, parce que les mecs d'après ramèneraient leurs faces de gorilles – et ça, ça le faisait chier, clairement.

Il était bien, ici ; y'avait la pluie contre le toit de la maisonnette, ses cheveux blonds foncés par l'eau dont ils regorgeaient, ses putains de mèches blondasses qui lui collaient au front comme ses fringues lui collaient à la peau, et de la bonne musique dans les oreilles, à fond. Le casque autour de ses oreilles les englobait complètement et parvenait à l'exclure du reste du monde – c'était cool. Vraiment cool, cool d'être comme ça, plongé dans sa bulle, son sous-marin, une espèce de coquille protectrice sur laquelle glissait tout le bordel du monde – un peu comme la pluie sale glissait sur les toits ou sur le sol. Les immondices glissaient et échouaient en bas – lui, il restait propre de tout ça. Même si son extérieur était franchement dégueulasse, c'était immaculé à l'intérieur. Et ça le resterait toujours. Parce qu'il s'était promis d'empêcher les horreurs du monde de l'attaquer, d'entrer en lui, de le bouffer depuis dedans – il s'était promis de rester seul, toujours seul, et à l'écart des autres, de ces putains de bactéries de gens qui couraient les rues.

Mais il les avait vus, une fois, les types à tronches de macaques. L'expression disait « malin comme un singe » et ce jour-là, Roxas avait compris pourquoi ; de vilaines têtes de babouins, certes, avec des petits yeux plissés, sûrement des étrangers, la peau mate ou plus foncée, et puis ces blousons, ces casquettes, une arme dissimulée – mais au fond, le blond avait pas vraiment à se plaindre de ces gens. Ils faisaient flipper, certes, et leurs regards noirs signifiaient généralement « j'donne pas cher de ta peau, mec » ; mais tant qu'on les emmerdait pas, ils emmerdaient pas non plus et restaient dans leur coin. Dans le parc, c'était donnant-donnant, en fait ; chacun occupe le terrain à son tour et dégage quand le suivant arrive.

Et par souci de sécurité, le jeune homme avait pris l'habitude de respecter cette règle. Même s'il risquait pas grand-chose, au fond ; son frère était du même milieu que ces gars-là, de toute façon. Le grand frère qu'avait mal tourné, elle disait sa mère, il irait pas loin dans la vie, de toute façon il était jamais à la maison, toujours sur sa moto, on savait pas ce qu'il devenait, et patati, et patata – et Roxas s'en foutait complètement parce que Cloud, il l'aimait bien. Il était peut-être pas devenu ce qu'on avait voulu qu'il soit un jour, mais au moins, il avait eu les couilles de se barrer dès qu'il avait pu – et à vrai dire, son cadet regrettait de pas avoir fait de même. Parce que le divorce des parents avait pas été cool – vachement pas, même. Et la vieille folle sans son mec, c'était encore pire que la vieille folle avec son mec – à un tel point que le blond voulait même pas imaginer la vieille folle avec un nouveau mec.

Alors, Roxas préférait s'isoler. La solitude lui allait à merveille ; ça s'accordait sans problème à son teint un peu pâle, à ses grands yeux bleus, au noir qui les entourait, et aux têtes de mort partout sur ses fringues. Ça s'alliait facilement avec son prénom, aussi ; après tout, même « Cloud », ça voulait dire quelque chose, tandis que « Roxas », c'était rien, et la solitude, c'était pas grand-chose de plus. La solitude, c'était comme n'être rien aux yeux du monde – oui, décidément, ça lui allait comme un gant.

Un rapide soupir et le garçon passa ses bras autour de ses genoux, rejeta doucement la tête en arrière. Son dos prenait appui sur le bois mouillé de la cabane ; il y déposa l'arrière de son crâne, et l'iPhone entre ses doigts battait doucement, contre sa jambe, la mesure de la chanson qu'il écoutait. Trop fort. Il avait mis le volume trop fort. Il s'en foutait – ça le coupait du monde, ça l'isolait. Et ça lui permettait d'être bien. De se sentir vraiment bien. Même s'il pleuvait – même s'il écoutait quelque chose de rapide, d'endiablé. Le son transmis par son casque et la cadence de la pluie s'écrasant avec force sur le toit formaient, ensemble, comme une nouvelle musique. C'était violent – vraiment violent. Et ça lui plaisait.

Soudain, il sentit une légère pression contre le dos de sa main. Le chanteur d'un sacrément bon groupe de rock lui braillait dans les oreilles ; mais sur le coup, il n'en eut plus rien à battre. Parce que y'avait quelqu'un ; une main qui effleurait la sienne, comme pour le tirer au-dehors de ses rêveries si protectrices à son égard. Y'avait quelqu'un. Alors il la bougea, sa main, sa main à lui – d'un geste vif, rapide, cruel, impitoyable, d'un magnifique revers, à la vitesse de l'éclair. Geste d'autodéfense, monstre taloche dans la gueule, horrible claque du dos de la main sur la joue de l'espèce de grand con qu'avait osé se ramener là ; le travelo.

« Eh bah, la violence…, s'étonna le roux. Salut, hein ! »

Décontenancé, Roxas s'empara des deux écouteurs de son casque pour le décrocher de son crâne et le laisser retomber sur ses épaules ; la musique était si forte que l'appareil devenait presque un haut-parleur mais c'était pas grave, ça le rassurait, d'avoir ce léger fond musical, les coups lourds et graves de la basse qu'il entendait si bien de sa position. Ça lui donnait l'impression de pas être seul face à cette espèce de fêlé ; car ouais, c'était bien un fêlé, ce travesti, y'avait plus de doute possible, maintenant. Allongé de tout son long sur l'échelle un peu inclinée, il devait bien avoir les pieds sur la première ou deuxième barre, et son parapluie rose pétant le protégeait à peine de l'averse ; mais il s'en foutait, ouais, il avait juste l'air un peu étonné, un sourcil relevé, et ses cheveux même pas mouillés, si rouges que ça aurait pu être une perruque, soigneusement déposés sur l'une et l'autre de ses épaules.  
>Et vu de près, il avait des traits vachement féminins, quand même.<p>

« Ça fait trois fois que j't'appelle…, maugréa-t-il, l'air devenu un peu bougon.  
>– On s'connaît ? Cracha alors le blond, et son regard se durcit considérablement. Qu'est-c'tu veux ? »<p>

L'adolescent n'aimait pas le ton qu'employait vis-à-vis de lui cet homme-là ; c'était trop familier et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils étaient pas potes, même pas connaissances, et pour l'amitié sur Facebook, cette tafiole de rouquin pouvait toujours courir. Et puis franchement, quand même, ce parapluie rose criard, c'était moche – vraiment moche.

« Bah, faire connaissance…, lâcha ladite tafiole quelques instants après, comme si ç'avait été une évidence.  
>– Casse-toi.<br>– Houlà, du calme ! Tu viens souvent ici ?  
>– Ça te regarde ? Dégage ! »<p>

Roxas ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce type ne lui plaisait pas – vraiment pas. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa manière d'être, sûrement, ou dans sa manière de causer, quelque chose qui allait pas, quelque chose de trop familier et de trop sympa pour être naturel. Et puis elle souriait en plus, la lopette ; avec ses bras croisés, ses airs de nana et son putain de parapluie rose flashy, et ça contrastait trop avec le noir dont le blond s'était presque uniquement vêtu. Y'avait comme une véritable opposition entre deux gars qu'ont, en temps normal, absolument rien à foutre l'un à côté de l'autre.

« C'est la première fois que je viens ici, moi, continua le travesti, le regard dans le vague et ignorant tout ce qu'avait jusque là pu lui dire l'adolescent. »

Et voilà que cette tarlouze, ce travelo, ce putain de travesti de merde qui le faisait chier depuis deux minutes – et deux minutes c'était déjà trop, surtout quand Roxas ne demandait qu'à être tranquille – se mettait à lui raconter sa vie ! Mais il en avait rien à battre, lui, de la vie de cette espèce de chose qui avait osé faire irruption dans la sienne !

« Rien à foutre, maugréa le jeune homme, barre-toi.  
>– T'as quel âge ? Poursuivit l'autre, sans relever la délicatesse de son camarade nouveau.<br>– Mais tu vas la fermer, ta sale gueule de pédé, ouais ? »

* * *

><p>Argh. xD<p>

Oui, je sais, c'est violent - vulgaire, horrible, familier. xD C'est un certain style... Non ? ... xD Merci de votre lecture, en tout cas ! x3

A bientôt pour la suite... J'espère. xD


	2. Il paraît que les inconnus

Second chapiiitre. n_n Avec moins de descriptions poétiques (je vous épargne xD) et plus d'action, l'histoire qui avance un peu et, en prime, une brève apparition (?) de Cloud. =D

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre d'être passés par ici ; et doublement merci à ceux qui sont de retour pour ce deuxième chapitre. x3 Au niveau de l'avancée de la fanfiction, je tiens à prévenir qu'elle compte, pour le moment, cinq chapitres de bouclés, et le sixième est presque terminé. =) Je pense qu'elle en fera, en tout, sept ou huit, pas plus ; c'est donc une petite fic, somme toute. ^^

Merci infiniment à **Akuroku52**, **Axeliste**, **Laemia**, **Axygry** et **Elimona** pour leur review. ^^

Au passage, d'ailleurs, je vais répondre à **Elimona** : Aw, je suis très contente que mon Roxas te plaise ! n_n Ce n'est, je pense, pas un Roxas qu'on a l'habitude de voir - je n'ai pas lu beaucoup d'AkuRoku mais il est plus gentil, généralement, non ? =O - et j'avoue avoir eu un peu peur des réactions... Alors merci beaucoup ! En espérant te retrouver tout bientôt, héhé ^^

Sur ce, bonne lectuure. =)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : Il paraît que les inconnus ont le don de déranger<span>

A ces mots, le roux parut surpris, un peu choqué peut-être – il se tut, eut un léger mouvement de recul, tâcha de ne pas tomber de l'échelle, prit son parapluie à deux mains. Et le blond lui-même n'en revenait pas, en fait. Certes, fallait pas le faire chier – mais quand même, de là à jurer comme ça contre un mec qu'il connaissait même pas… Sa mère l'aurait tué si elle avait assisté à la scène, coup de bol qu'elle ait pas été là. Note que, de toute façon, ce grand con mal fringué l'avait cherché, avec ses habits de fille et sa tête de gay ; il y pouvait quoi, Roxas, si ce mec avait pas été foutu de le laisser tranquille, aussi ?

« Ça te défoule, de me brailler dessus ? Demanda alors l'adulte, non sans une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Tu veux tes quatre vérités, aussi ?  
>– Ta gueule, connard, cracha l'adolescent.<br>– Intolérant, vulgaire, je parie que t'es complexé, fit l'autre, croisant les bras sur le plancher humide de la cabane. Alors, y'a quoi ? T'as pas d'amis ? Des problèmes à l'école ? »

Le ton du rouquin s'était fait clairement agacé, presque ironique – c'était chiant, et Roxas commençait à ne plus savoir quoi lui répondre. Ça le stressait – un peu. Mais pas autant que ça l'énervait, lui aussi. Il avait envie de crier, de hurler, de brailler comme il disait ce raté, et surtout lui ordonner de virer de là, de le laisser s'en aller ; mais il n'en fit rien et foudroya simplement son interlocuteur du regard – d'un regard froid, dur, impitoyable et cruel qui devait bien vouloir dire toutes les insultes du monde.

« Bouge de là, ordonna le blond. »

Le travesti haussa simplement les épaules – visiblement, le ton de son camarade avait su refroidir quelques peu ses ironiques ardeurs. D'un geste souple, il sauta à terre, son horrible parapluie rose toujours en main, et dégagea la sortie à un Roxas qui s'y glissa aussitôt ; mais dès lors que son pied eut effleuré le sol, l'adolescent y pris appui et, sans même un regard pour la tafiole d'à-côté, il prit la direction de la sortie du parc. Aucune envie de lui parler, à ce con, qu'il se disait ; et même qu'il avait été sympa de pas lui retourner une double paire de baffes. Après tout, à l'école, les profs et les éducateurs se faisaient chier à leur répéter, à eux, pauvres élèves, que fallait accepter les gays, qu'c'étaient des gens comme nous ; mais sérieux, ce type-là, le travelo aux cheveux rouges, c'était pas un mec normal – trop pas, quoi.  
>Mais soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, le garçon entendit une voix ; visiblement, l'autre pauvre crétin avait décidé de pas le laisser tranquille tout de suite.<p>

« Hé, gamin, tu reviendras, demain ? Lui cria la lopette, son parapluie en main. On a encore pas mal de trucs à se dire, je crois ! J'pense que t'es pas ce que t'as l'air d'être ! »

A ces mots, Roxas se figea, s'arrêta net. Stoppa sa course – ne se retourna pas. C'était interdit de se retourner dans ce genre de situations – on perdait toute sa dignité et toute sa prestance, sinon – mais, de toute façon, il l'aurait pas fait, même s'il avait dû. Sérieux, c'était qui ce mec ? Ce gars l'avait abordé sans raison, poussé à bout de nerfs, ils s'étaient engueulés, le jeune homme l'avait même injurié, faisant preuve d'une homophobie sans pareille, et ce gars, ce gars, bah il lui demandait de revenir, et surtout, il lui balançait à la gueule, comme ça, la plus grande question que Roxas se soit jamais posée.  
>Ça le faisait chier – Roxas. Il supportait pas. Alors, il lui balança à la gueule une réponse qu'il voulut du même acabit – mais en fait, c'était juste le premier truc qui lui passait par la tête.<p>

« Va t'faire, sale gay ! »

Et il partit en courant, d'une traite. Sans ralentir. Pendant deux, trois, cinq, dix minutes – jusqu'à s'arrêter, essoufflé, devant son immeuble. Peu importait. Peu importait la fatigue, le vent, le froid la pluie ; il tapa le code en vitesse, s'énerva contre le lent boîtier électronique même si personne le poursuivait, de toute façon, puis entra, courut à l'ascenseur, l'emprunta. Il fut devant la porte de son appartement quelques instants plus tard ; deux minutes supplémentaires lui suffirent à ouvrir la porte avec ses clés et à constater que sa mère n'était pas rentrée. Tant mieux, d'un côté. Au moins, elle le ferait pas chier avec sa grande scène du Deux façon « où t'étais passé ? », avec les jérémiades en prime.

Sans plus attendre, il se rendit dans sa chambre ; jeta sa veste sur son lit, balança son casque par-dessus, garda cependant son iPhone dans sa poche. Fonça dans la salle de bain pour retirer ses lentilles de contact – parce que oui, en plus d'avoir pas de bol avec sa putain de famille, il avait pas de bol avec sa putain de vue, et hors de question qu'il porte des stupides lunettes à l'école ou dans la rue –, retourna dans sa chambre, enfila en vitesse la mince monture argent de ses lunettes. Se dirigea vers une étagère, s'empara d'un CD au pif, le glissa dans la radio prévue à cet effet ; et maintenant, le bon rock lui donnait presque envie de danser et de crier super fort – pour extérioriser. Mais au lieu de tout cela, il alluma simplement sa télévision, sa console de jeu. Et il choisit le jeu le plus violent qu'il possédait avant de se planter là, devant la téloche, le cul sur le tapis, et de jouer, simplement, avec le son à donf, comme on disait dans le jargon.

Il aurait voulu que le sang à l'écran recouvre son visage à lui. Qu'il lui jarte à la gueule, ouais. La violence du jeu, mais aussi la violence avec laquelle ses doigts pressaient les boutons de la manette, la violence sur son visage lorsqu'il sentait l'ennemi virtuel mourir sous ses doigts – ça le calmait, ça permettait d'extérioriser.  
>Il ne savait pas pourquoi il enrageait, pourtant. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait qu'il valait mieux ne pas savoir.<p>

_Et si le travelo avait raison, en fin de compte ?_

Il ne savait pas. Roxas ne savait pas. Mais il pleurait – il chialait comme un gosse. De rage. Et sans savoir pourquoi. C'était chiant – vraiment. Mais peut-être que le travelo serait là le lendemain. Et peut-être qu'alors, il pourrait comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire. Peut-être.

* * *

><p>Le travesti fut là le jour d'après. Et le jour suivant. Et tous les jours qui suivirent – toujours au même endroit. Roxas s'y rendait plus souvent, machinalement, après les cours, lorsqu'il prenait le bus ; et à chaque fois, ils échangeaient quelques mots, rapidement. Et des regards. En coin, silencieux, rapides ; envoi d'informations réciproques, échange d'airs inquisiteurs, étonnés, ou simplement blasés.<br>Mais il semblait au blond garçon que, jour après jour, ils se rapprochaient – un peu. Le grand rouquin disait s'appeler Axel ; en temps normal et par souci de sécurité, Roxas aurait dû lui affirmer se prénommer Ventus – son prénom d'emprunt favori, aussi étrange que le sien à l'exception près que celui-ci possédait tout de même une signification – mais, sans savoir pourquoi, cette fois-ci, instinctivement, il lui avait donné son véritable prénom.

Jamais ils ne revinrent cependant sur leur toute première discussion. Axel semblait avoir oublié ou du moins, faisait mine de ne pas s'en souvenir ; tandis que Roxas, au fil des fins d'après-midi, toujours plus longues, passées à discuter avec l'adulte, commençait sérieusement à regretter les injures qu'il avait pu proférer ou même penser ce jour-là. Lors de leur seconde rencontre, pourtant, le rouquin n'en avait pas tenu compte ; il l'avait accueilli d'un sourire, toujours avec son putain de parapluie rose moche, et il avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé – alors, l'adolescent s'était dit qu'il pouvait simplement faire pareil. Même s'il y avait beaucoup réfléchi, à cet incident, même s'il en était encore fâché, de cette engueulade ; Axel avait cette capacité de lui faire penser à autre chose, en quelques mots seulement.

« Je me demandais quand même…, lui dit un jour le travesti qui s'était, pour une fois, ramené sans son parapluie rose. T'as de la famille, quelque part, toi ? Des potes ? »

Roxas, comme à la normale assis dans la maisonnette qui trônait au-dessus du toboggan pour gamins, jeta à son camarade un regard inquisiteur. Ils avaient pris l'habitude parler comme ça ; le blond assis, en haut, avec son gros casque, sa musique, et ses genoux enserré de ses bras ou sa tête rejetée en arrière, appuyée contre le bois de la cabane, et le roux affalé sur l'échelle, les bras croisés sur le plancher du cabanon, les cheveux équitablement répartis sur ses deux épaules. Aux yeux de n'importe qui – et tout particulièrement des dealers du soir qu'avaient grave pas la tête à aimer les lopettes du genre d'Axel – ça aurait quand même pu paraître vachement bizarre ; mais eux, ils s'en fichaient un peu, fallait dire.

« J'ai ma mère, répondit le jeune homme avec un certain dégoût. Et mon frère, aussi...  
>– Un père, dans l'histoire ?<br>– J'préfère pas en parler. »

Le rouquin acquiesça seulement et détourna dès lors le regard ; tant mieux, songea l'autre, qui plaça alors ses yeux sur le plancher de la maisonnette plutôt que sur le visage de son ami – même si c'était pas vraiment encore tant que ça son ami, il le considérait déjà un peu comme son pote, bizarrement. Ouais, quand on y réfléchissait, c'était juste super louche ; Roxas voyait régulièrement ce dénommé Axel, cette espèce de tafiole, ce mec qui s'habillait en fille, quoi, et ce depuis près de deux semaines ! C'était aberrant – ça devenait carrément aberrant, oui. En temps normal – mais c'était quoi le temps normal, au juste ? –, le blond n'aurait jamais adressé la parole à un type pareil. A croire que ce gars-là avait quelque chose – comme ce quelque chose qu'il lui avait dit le jour de leur première rencontre, peut-être. Mais ce quelque chose, c'était comme son père ; mieux valait pas en parler.

« Et ton frère, alors ? Poursuivit Axel. Parle-moi de ton frère…  
>– Heu… Pourquoi ? »<p>

L'adulte parut, l'espace d'un instant, légèrement mélancolique ; à regarder dans le vide, comme ça, à l'horizon, plus loin, comme pour s'échapper, il avait l'air complètement ailleurs et, à vrai dire, Roxas n'était pas sûr de piger vraiment pourquoi l'autre se comportait comme ça. Le mot frère évoquait peut-être quelque chose à son drôle de cerveau très certainement endommagé par la fragrance des parfums qu'il mettait.

« J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère, répondit simplement le roux, et il sembla à son camarade que son visage s'était renfermé, un peu.  
>– Ah, bah... »<p>

Roxas ne termina pas sa phrase ; ça vibrait, dans la poche de son pantalon. Là où il avait foutu son iPhone, en fait ; et même que ça sonnait, ça sonnait vachement fort, comme d'hab', et visiblement, y'avait quelqu'un qui essayait de l'appeler. Eh merde, pensa-t-il, si c'était sa mère, obligé qu'il répondrait pas – enfin, fallait quand même qu'il voie, quoi. Alors, il s'empara rapidement de l'appareil, le porta à hauteur de ses yeux ; et, non sans une certaine surprise, put lire sur l'écran le prénom de Cloud.

« Ah, quand on parle du loup..., lâcha-t-il.  
>– C'est-à-dire ? Fit Axel, l'air curieux.<br>– C'est mon frère. »

Sans plus attendre, le blond retira le casque de son petit objet et porta ce dernier à son oreille avant de décrocher ; à l'autre bout du fil, ça grésilla un instant. Il avait pas envie de balancer un stupide « Allô ? », mais visiblement, il avait pas trop le choix ; alors il le fit, simplement, et attendit la réponse de son cher frère. On savait même pas pourquoi il appelait, celui-là, en plus ; jamais là, jamais à la maison, il contactait sa famille genre deux fois par mois, et encore – mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que Roxas l'aimait bien. Parce que Cloud, même si selon la mère il avait « mal tourné », même si c'était un « voyou » comme elle disait la vieille, il était sympa avec son petit frère. Mais juste avec son petit frère. Et Roxas s'en vantait, s'en laissait flatter. Mine de rien, ça lui faisait du bien de se sentir important, apprécié par au moins un membre de sa foutue famille...

« Allô ? Balança-t-il donc nonchalamment dans le combiné.  
>– Hé, Roxas ! Lui répondit la voix de Cloud, légèrement déformée par le téléphone. T'es dispo, demain ?<br>– Hm. Pourquoi ?  
>– Je viens te chercher après les cours, ça te dit ? »<p>

Bien qu'il ne fût en temps normal – encore ce foutu temps normal qui ne correspondait à rien, mais bon – que très peu enclin à sourire, à ces mots, le blond ne put réprimer un très mince étirement de ses lèvres pâles. Il était rare que Cloud appelle, il était encore plus rare que Cloud vienne le voir ; mais quand Cloud appelait, et surtout quand Cloud venait, les deux frères passaient toujours tous deux d'excellents moments.

« Je veux bien, fit Roxas après quelques instants de légère réflexion. Merci, c'est sympa...  
>– De rien, c'est normal, le rassura son aîné, visiblement plus joyeux qu'à la normale. J'vais t'emmener quelque part, tu verras, et puis j'suis sûr qu'on a plein de trucs à se dire.<br>– Ouais, j'pense aussi... A demain, alors ? »

De l'autre côté du combiné, le plus âgé des deux frères approuva ; et son cadet avait l'impression de deviner avec exactitude que, même s'il souriait jamais, à cet instant-là, Cloud souriait quand même un peu – exactement comme lui. A la seule différence près que Cloud devait se trouver chez lui, au chaud, affalé sur son canapé, avec son téléphone en main, seul ; tandis que Roxas glandait encore au parc, à moitié recroquevillé dans une cabane pour gosses et surtout, avec Axel à côté. Ainsi, quand les deux frères raccrochèrent enfin – ça coûtait cher, le téléphone, et ils se verraient le lendemain, de toute manière –, le plus jeune des deux put remarquer deux pupilles couleur émeraude fixée sur lui ; son regard les croisa, l'espace d'un instant, puis le roux détourna rapidement la tête, pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le paysage environnant.

« Il a l'air sympa, ton frère, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment, toujours sans regarder son camarade.  
>– Bof, ça va, répondit le blond, l'air de rien. Je dirais surtout que ça dépend avec qui. »<p>

La conversation se perdit quelques instants – l'un, plongé dans ses pensées, imaginant sa soirée du lendemain, et l'autre, tout aussi éperdu dans bien des réflexions, méditant ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir. Mais au fond, malgré l'entente claire et nette remarquée ces derniers jours, ils avaient encore beaucoup de secrets l'un pour l'autre – peut-être que ça leur faisait peur de réaliser qu'ils étaient pas vraiment si proches que ça. Peut-être.  
>Finalement, et après près d'une minute, ce fut Axel qui se décida à rompre le silence.<p>

« Hé, Roxas ?  
>– Quoi ?<br>– T'as souri. »

Décontenancé, le blond lui jeta un drôle de regard, l'un de ceux qui signifiaient généralement quelque chose comme « Mais tu racontes quoi, là ? » ; l'adulte, cependant, n'y prêta pas attention, et sourit, simplement. Sans comprendre, Roxas put dès lors le voir descendre de l'échelle de l'installation, et sauter à terre, comme lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller ; c'était pas bon, ça. Il allait se barrer, visiblement, et son « pote » comprenait même pas pourquoi – non, décidément, c'était vraiment pas bon.

« C'est dommage, tu souris pas beaucoup, s'expliqua finalement le roux, une fois qu'il fut descendu. Ça te va bien, pourtant.  
>– Mais…, osa presque timidement l'adolescent. Et alors ? J'te comprends pas, là…<br>– Je t'avais jamais vu sourire… Ça me prouve que t'es pas vraiment ce que tu donnes l'impression d'être, c'est tout. »

Sur ces mots, Axel lui adressa un bref signe de la main, un sourire – mais ça sonnait faux, tout ça. Et il s'en alla ; hypocrite, pensa alors Roxas, il faisait hypocrite, là, mais alors carrément. Bizarrement, cependant, le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il devait être fâché ou pas ; certes, ce gars commençait à lui taper sur le système, avec ses phrases philosophiques à la con – et puis le blond était ce qu'il avait envie d'être, merde, à la fin, quoi ! –, mais d'un autre côté, fallait reconnaître que le travelo était plutôt sympa, et puis, parler avec lui devenait presque intéressant.  
>Et Roxas se demanda si, quelque part, Axel n'avait pas été un peu jaloux qu'il ne sourie que pour son grand frère.<p>

* * *

><p>Et voilà =D Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture. ^^<p>

Petite info quand même (j'informe des tas de trucs moi xD), je pars demain matin pour la Japan Expo (avec un passage chez une amie qui m'accueille, 'fin bref, c'est compliqué =P) et je ne reviendrai que le 4 ou le 5 juillet... C'est donc dans ces eaux-là que je posterai le chapitre 3. =)

A bientôt !


	3. Il paraît que les grands frères

Hello hello ! ^^

Ici Momo, de retour de la Japan Expo. =) Au passage, c'était génial, un ramassis de gros délires, de phrases clés et de débilités, breef. xD Gros clin d'oeil à Benouille et Petri (mon semeee) si elles passent par là, d'ailleurs, et à qui je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Ma bouurse ! 8D

Mais revenons-en à cette histoire. xD Je vous mets maintenant le troisième chapitre, comme promis, et je posterai bientôt le quatrième. J'ai pas énormément avancé depuis la dernière fois étant donné que je n'étais pas chez moi pendant près d'une semaine, mais on s'en fout, j'ai pas mal d'avance côté écriture. xD

Dans ce chapitre, donc, on va enfin voir ce brave Cloud dont on n'avait seulement eu quelques mots la fois précédente. xD Et je n'en dis pas plus ; après un immense merci aux deux personnes qui m'ont reviewée en anonyme (**SimiliCoud**, merci infiniment ! x3 L'autre personne n'a malheureusement laissé aucun pseudo...), je vous souhaite simplement une bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3 : Il paraît que les grands frères sont là pour écouter<span>

Comme prévu et comme promis, le lendemain, à la fin des cours, Cloud fut bel et bien à la sortie du lycée. Roxas le repéra au premier coup d'œil, comme d'habitude ; look de voyou, cheveux blonds mal coiffés et grosse bécane, ça pouvait être que son cher frère aîné, ça. Ils se saluèrent vite fait, genre d'un mouvement de la main – parce que ça suffisait et que, de toute façon, ils n'avaient jamais été très démonstratifs dans leur affection. C'était ça, la fraternité de Roxas et de Cloud ; on se montre pas beaucoup d'amour, on s'envoie des piques de temps en temps, mais au fond on s'adore, on fait des tas de trucs ensemble, et même si on se revoit pas pendant des années, lors des retrouvailles on est toujours les mêmes, on n'a pas changé. Et le cadet était heureux comme ça ; il avait avec son aîné une complicité qu'il n'avait jamais trouvée chez son père, même avant que celui ne les abandonne comme le gros connard raté qu'il était, et qu'il n'avait jamais même essayé de chercher chez sa mère. C'était triste, dans un certain sens – mais c'était comme ça et au fond, ça leur allait très bien, aussi bien l'un qu'à l'autre.  
>Ils avaient simplement appris, ensemble, à se détacher de leurs parents et de l'influence de ces derniers.<p>

Cette fois-ci, pour leur sortie en commun mensuelle – parce que ça devenait mensuel, en effet, les sorties entre frères, tellement Cloud était jamais là et appelait jamais –, le plus âgé des deux frères avait choisi le glacier du coin, une espèce de petite échoppe où on achetait pour pas cher des glaces délicieuses ; et évidemment, l'autre blondinet avait accepté. Ils y venaient souvent, autrefois, chez le glacier ; et en grandissant, leurs habitudes n'avaient pas changé d'un pouce. C'était ça, aussi, que Roxas aimait chez Cloud ; peu importait le temps qui passait, peu importaient les années qui s'écoulaient, peu importait qu'ils soient loin de l'autre ou juste à côté, ils restaient toujours liés par les mêmes goûts et les mêmes habitudes.  
>Ils s'assirent donc, l'un en face de l'autre, à l'une des petites tables rondes et blanches de la boutique.<p>

« Alors, Rox', qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Demanda pour engager la conversation Cloud, s'efforçant de manger correctement sa glace au citron. La vie est belle ? Les amis, ça va ? Toujours pas de copine ?  
>– Tu parles comme la vieille, répondit son frère, réprimant un léger sourire face au cassis glacé dont la fraîcheur appelait ses lèvres.<br>– Je sais, mais si j'ai plus le droit d'emmerder... »

A ces mots-ci, Roxas sourit carrément, puis il prit d'assaut la belle couleur violette de sa glace, tandis que son frère s'était mis à lécher nonchalamment la sienne. Ils avaient le temps, de toute façon – la mère pouvait toujours crier que son fils rentrait trop tard et que l'autre n'était jamais là, les deux s'en fichaient d'un commun accord.

« Ca va, écoute, pas d'amis, pas de copine, et je suis mieux comme ça, répondit finalement l'adolescent. Et toi ?  
>– Ca peut aller aussi, fit Cloud. Tant que j'trouve du temps pour te voir, on peut dire que ça va, je suppose. »<p>

Il leva les yeux au ciel, l'air un peu inquiet, ou surpris peut-être, ou simplement rêveur - son cadet ne savait pas trop et n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la nature de son expression mais c'était pas vraiment grave. Il hésitait à lui parler de ses sorties au parc, en fait ; il hésitait à lui parler d'Axel, de leur rencontre, de leurs discussions et de leur dispute – car c'était peut-être une dispute, en fin de compte – de la veille. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il avait un peu peur de la réaction de son frère – et à coup sûr il ne lui avouerait jamais qu'Axel était un travelo et qu'il commençait à bien l'apprécier. Ça l'aurait vachement étonné que Cloud apprécie les tafioles, après tout.

« Y'a rien dont tu voudrais me causer, frère ? Insista soudain l'aîné. T'as l'air préoccupé.  
>– Bah, en fait..., commença Roxas, et il décida alors de tenter le tout pour le tout. J'ai rencontré un type, l'autre jour... »<p>

Cloud parut étonné, rien qu'un instant durant, mais il ne releva rien dans la phrase de son frère et le laissa simplement lui raconter toute son histoire – et ça aussi, c'était un truc que l'adolescent aimait beaucoup chez son aîné. Quoiqu'il arrive, même si c'était complètement invraisemblable, même si c'était troublant et même s'ils s'étaient plus revus depuis deux ans et demi, Cloud l'écoutait toujours – vraiment toujours. Roxas pouvait l'appeler à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, aller le trouver à son appart' dont les deux frères seuls connaissaient l'adresse, et lui raconter sa vie, sans avoir besoin de l'étaler sur Skyrock ou sur Facebook. Roxas ne pleurait pas souvent, à vrai dire, et il ne riait pas souvent non plus ; et il passait pour un asocial aux yeux du monde parce que le seul coin où il pouvait rire ou pleurer, pleurer ou rire, c'était chez Cloud. Et il s'en foutait du monde – parce que ça, c'était vraiment cool.

« Ah okay, donc récapitulons, fit l'aîné des deux garçons lorsque son cadet eut terminé. T'as rencontré un type, un peu au bol, qui s'appelle Axel. Jusque là, c'est bon ?  
>– Ouais, lâcha Roxas. J'l'ai vu au parc, tu sais…<br>– Ouais, je sais. Et donc, ce mec, tu t'entends bien avec, mais il te dit que t'es pas ce que t'as l'air d'être… Et tu penses qu'il t'a bien cerné, donc tu sais pas si vous êtes potes, surtout que t'as l'impression qu'il s'est vénère. »

Le cadet des deux frères opina simplement du chef. Il avait terminé sa glace depuis deux minutes déjà, facile – maintenant, bras croisés, à moitié affalé sur la table, il réfléchissait. Et il se disait que la pose qu'il avait prise lui rappelait un peu celle d'Axel sur l'échelle ; mais c'était pas à ça qu'il devait penser, merde ! Il lui fallait juste attendre la réponse de Cloud, savoir enfin ce que pensait son aîné de cette affaire. Après tout, deux avis valaient mieux qu'un ; et Roxas n'était pas sûr de devoir encore se risquer à revoir et à fréquenter le travesti. Seulement voilà ; il avait envisagé les deux possibilités de réactions de la part de son frère – en gros, il avait le choix entre le « éloigne-toi de lui » et le « retourne le voir » –, mais était-il vraiment prêt à accepter les deux éventualités ? Et si Cloud pensait qu'il fallait ignorer le roux ? Ou au contraire, et si Cloud jugeait préférable de le revoir ? Le blond ne savait pas, ne savait même plus pourquoi il avait causé de la tafiole à son grand frère – mais en attendant, y'avait encore des emmerdes qui se profilaient à l'horizon.

« Ecoute, frérot, fit finalement le plus âgé, l'air préoccupé. Je sais pas trop quoi penser... J'ai envie de dire que c'est ton pote mais en même temps, comme tu le décris, il a l'air louche...  
>– Mais il est louche, ne put s'empêcher de confirmer l'adolescent, sans retenir un léger sourire.<br>– Ouais, genre, il fait limite pédo ?  
>– Quelque chose comme ça, ouais. »<p>

Cloud avait balancé cette question sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais quand on y réfléchissait, c'était vrai qu'Axel n'était de loin pas le mec le plus rassurant du monde ; déjà, à la base, un gars qui s'habille en fille, ça inspirait pas confiance, mais si en plus il se lançait dans l'analyse psychologique des gens auxquels il parlait, ça devenait carrément flippant.

« Et toi, t'en penses quoi ? Continua l'aîné. Tu l'aimes bien ?  
>– Bah..., hésita Roxas. Il est sympa, j'trouve...<br>– Bah, pourquoi t'essaierais pas de le revoir, alors ? Qui sait, ça t'fera peut-être un pote, comme ça... Au pire, présente-le-moi.  
>– Je crois que je vais m'en passer... Non seulement tu parles comme la mère, mais en plus t'agis comme elle, t'es grave. »<p>

L'adulte esquissa un très bref et léger sourire et son frère cadet y répondit vaguement, un peu amusé par le comportement de Cloud. Il ne savait pas si son grand dadet de frère était sérieux ou voulait simplement le faire chier - mais dans tous les cas, hors de question de le ramener au parc après les cours. Manquerait plus que ça, quoi ; que le pauvre petit blond qui-n'était-pas-ce-qu'il-donnait-l'impression-d'être vienne avec son frère aîné ! Si Roxas faisait ça, non seulement Axel aurait raison et en rirait bien, mais en plus, il passerait juste pour une grosse tafiole – et il préférait ne pas aggraver son physique androgyne d'un comportement de fillette apeurée.  
>Les surnoms de merde façon « Roxanne » et autres « Roxette », il avait donné.<p>

Les deux garçons restèrent attablés quelques instants encore, histoire de mater un peu le paysage et de se perdre une seconde dans leurs réflexions ; puis ils décidèrent, d'un commun accord, qu'ils pouvaient s'en aller, maintenant. Cloud promit de ramener Roxas chez lui – il le déposerait une ou deux rues plus loin, comme à son habitude, pour éviter de croiser sa mère à qui il ne tenait vraiment pas à parler – et, en échange, le petit blond le remercia simplement ; pour la glace, pour la sortie, mais aussi pour son approbation quant à Axel, secrètement. En fait, et même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, ça lui faisait vachement du bien de savoir que son frère approuvait cette drôle d'amitié qu'était en train de se construire ; même si Cloud ne savait pas que le roux se travestissait, ça allait de soi.  
>Ainsi, les deux frères se quittèrent quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, au carrefour de deux artères dont la première menait à leur demeure ; et en observant la moto de son aîné s'éloigner, Roxas réalisa subitement que, si lui-même ne s'était pas rendu au parc aux alentours de dix-huit heures, Axel y avait sûrement été, lui.<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il arriva au parc le lendemain soir, Roxas ne put que remarquer qu'il n'y avait personne.<br>Pas de grand roux mal fringué, ce jour-là, visiblement. Pas de parapluie rose moche, pas de grand sourire débile à l'arrivée ; pas d'imbécile non plus affalé sur l'échelle lorsque le blond alla se planquer dans la maisonnette pour gamins, en haut du toboggan. Enfin, il s'en foutait, de toute façon ; il avait son iPhone, il pouvait écouter de la musique, et avant de connaître Axel, il avait toujours été très bien, tout seul. Mais quand même ; ça faisait bizarre. Presque. Ou non, carrément. Ouais, ça faisait carrément bizarre que le travelo soit pas là alors qu'il l'avait été pendant au moins deux bonnes semaines – un peu plus et le blond aurait peut-être un sentiment de solitude.

Il aurait dû se barrer, il le savait pertinemment ; après tout, y'avait que les attardés pour rester là, immobile, pendant des heures, et même avant de connaître le rouquin, il s'en allait toujours après une demi-heure, maximum. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Là, il avait simplement pas envie de rentrer chez lui – pas envie de voir sa mère, encore moins de lui parler. Alors il écoutait de la musique, avec son gros casque. Et il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que la nuit se mette à tomber.  
>Il réalisa que le jour avait décliné lorsque, dans la poche de son pantalon, son téléphone se mit à sonner ; ni une ni deux, il s'en empara, le porta à la hauteur de ses yeux, y lut le numéro de sa mère, et raccrocha aussitôt. Hors de question de parler à la vieille folle – pas maintenant, du moins, et il serait bien resté encore longtemps, rien que pour la faire chier, si les faces de babouins du coin ne s'étaient pas ramenés juste après.<p>

Sitôt qu'il vit le coin de leurs blousons en cuir à l'autre bout du parc, Roxas comprit qu'il devait dégager – et vite fait. Sans attendre un instant de plus, il s'extirpa du cabanon, sauta à terre ; et puis il marcha, parce que non dans ces cas-là fallait pas courir, et il atteignit le portail du parc en quelques instants. Il ne se retourna pas ; mais fort heureusement, il ne lui sembla pas être poursuivi. Tout au plus quelques regards noirs martelaient-ils son dos ; quand soudain, une voix l'appela.

« Hé, Roxas ! »

Là-bas, dans le noir. Vite fait. Au coin d'une ruelle. Ouais, c'était ça, vite fait. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien – la voix d'un putain de connard de travelo qui l'avait fait attendre des heures durant. Même si le blond l'avait pas attendu – enfin, si, un peu, quand même, mais officiellement non. Le fait est que Roxas se retourna quand même, même s'il aurait pas dû ; et Axel, un peu à l'écart, eut tôt fait de se rapprocher de lui.

« T'étais pas là, hier, déclara-t-il à mi-voix.  
>– Et alors ? Répondit l'autre, un peu insolent. C'était pas un rencard, que j'sache.<br>– J't'ai attendu toute la soirée.  
>– T'avais pas à m'attendre. »<p>

Décidément, cette lopette commençait à lui taper sur le système, à lui faire des reproches comme ça, sans raison. Roxas venait s'il avait envie de venir, point barre – et Axel avait ni à l'attendre, ni à l'engueuler parce qu'il venait pas. Et ça, c'était valable, qu'ils soient potes ou non – parce qu'ils se donnaient pas rendez-vous, merde à la fin !

« Tu m'as bien attendu, toi, aujourd'hui, hein, fit tout de même remarquer le roux, et son camarade commença à s'agacer.  
>– J't'ai pas attendu, crevard, répondit l'adolescent.<br>– Oh que si, tu m'attendais. Enfin, tu devrais pas être là.  
>– Je suis où je veux et quand je veux. »<p>

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Roxas fit brusquement demi-tour et fit mine de s'en aller en direction de la ruelle menant à sa demeure ; bizarrement, il s'attendait à ce qu'Axel le retienne, mais le rouquin n'en fit rien. Il ne dit rien, ne bougea pas – resta comme emmuré dans son silence. Et ça devenait impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait – c'était chiant. Ouais, c'était très chiant d'avoir l'impression de causer à un mur.

« Et puis de toute façon, décida finalement d'asséner le blond, pourquoi t'étais là, toi, hein ? Tu foutais quoi ? Tu m'observais dans l'ombre, t'essayais de te venger d'hier ? Sérieux, tu te prends pour qui, à suivre les gens comme ça ? Tu… »

Le jeune homme ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase – son camarade s'était approché. Il voulait parler, visiblement – la bouche un peu entrouverte, il tendit la main, la posa sur l'épaule du blond, et celui-ci la chassa aussitôt, d'un revers. Un peu comme le magnifique revers qu'il lui avait foutu dans la gueule le jour de leur première rencontre, en fait ; sauf que cette fois, c'était moins violent. Bon, ça surprit quand même Axel mais c'était moins violent, à croire que Roxas faisait des efforts !

« Heu..., bredouilla le roux, écoute. On n'a pas le temps de causer de ça maintenant, faut qu'on parte... Mais tu viens, demain ?  
>– Je rêve ou tu me donnes rendez-vous, là ? S'enquit l'autre, toujours sur la défensive, comme une saleté de clébard montrant les crocs. »<p>

Cette fois-ci, le travesti posa carrément la main sur l'épaule du garçon et la serra – il avait de la force, quand même, et sous le coup de l'étonnement, le jeune homme ne pensa même pas à se dégager. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent les vertes, les yeux verts du grand dadet croisèrent les siens ; en bref, ils se matèrent un coup – comme dans les films, ne put s'empêcher de penser le plus jeune des deux, sauf que dans les films c'était plus classe –, puis Axel se décida enfin à parler.

« J'veux te voir demain, annonça-t-il, sur un ton ferme mais pourtant ni cassant, ni violent, ni vengeur. J'peux compter sur toi ? »

Roxas voulut reculer d'un pas, porta à son épaule sa main pour dégager celle du rouquin ; la tafiole tint bon et l'adolescent, un peu déstabilisé, le dévisagea quelques secondes. Son air d'incompréhension se fit cependant rapidement froid, gelé, glacial – et heureusement, d'ailleurs, ça valait mieux pour sa dignité. D'un geste brusque et rapide, rapide et brusque, il s'empara de la main d'Axel et la retira de son épaule.

« J'sais pas, lâcha-t-il finalement, et il adressa un dernier regard meurtrier à son camarade avant de lui tourner le dos. J'sais pas, j'verrai. »

Sur ce, le blond ne s'autorisa plus un seul regard à son prétendu pote – même si, franchement, ça l'aurait bien fait marrer de voir la tronche qu'il devait tirer en ce moment-même. A moins que ce soit dû à autre chose, cette impression que tout ne se passait pas bien, cette irrésistible envie de se retourner et de le regarder encore ? Il aurait bien voulu, en effet, voir ce que faisait Axel, maintenant qu'il l'avait planté là, dans ses fringues de filles, au bord d'un parc de jeux où débarquaient les faces de singes ; mais ça se faisait pas, ça. On plantait pas un gars pour se retourner et lui courir après – surtout pas quand on s'appelait Roxas.

Alors, sans le moindre remords apparent, le jeune homme s'engagea d'un pas rapide dans l'artère qui le mènerait bientôt à son appartement. D'un regard sur son iPhone, il découvrit que l'heure s'avançait déjà au-delà de dix-neuf. Putain, pensa-t-il. Sa mère allait le tuer.  
>Mais quand il y réfléchissait, aujourd'hui, ça avait bien dû être la première fois qu'il touchait la peau d'Axel. Ça faisait bizarre – un peu.<p>

* * *

><p>Voilàà ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu. ^^<p>

Merci de votre lecture et à la prochaine, j'espère =)


	4. Il paraît que les engueulades

Bonjour, bonjour ! =)

Je ne pensais pas poster le chapitre 4 aussi tôt, à vrai dire... Mais un événement un peu crétin m'y a décidée. xD Voyez-vous, aujourd'hui, il pleut ; et en me réveillant ce matin, j'ai été accueillie par un splendide orage d'été, avec du tonnerre et tout le truc ! xD La pluie m'inspire énormément pour cette histoire, et donc j'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre 4 maintenant. ^^

Voilà pour mon intro inutile. xD Sur ce, je remercie **Cassie** (Contente que mon originalité te plaise =) Et j'espère que tu pourras aller à la JE de l'année prochaine, au moins =/) et **SimiliCloud** (Et dire que ce texte n'avait pas de but humoristique particulier, à la base... Ça me fait plaisir qu'il te fasse rire :3) pour leur review dite "anonyme", ainsi que **MikageKun**, **Tekesuta**,** Plume Sombre**, **Laemia** et **Axygry**. =D Vos réactions positives me motivent vraiment à avancer, je suis heureuse. x3

Je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 4 ! ^^

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 4 : Il paraît que les engueulades peuvent être oubliées<span>_

Le roux arriva au parc de jeux relativement tôt le lendemain – et, après ses cours, bizarrement, Roxas ne songea pas à leur dispute de la veille avant d'aller le rejoindre. Il y avait réfléchi toute la nuit, pourtant, s'était empêché de dormir pour de pareilles conneries – « nan mais sérieux, il l'a pris comment ? Vu comment je lui ai parlé, je parie trop qu'il fait là gueule, là, mais putain, ça va donner quoi ? » –, avait zappé d'écouter son prof en cours de maths – note, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment écouté et ne le ferait pas de sitôt – ; mais finalement, il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux laisser les choses se faire. Lors de leur précédente engueulade, de toute façon, lopette-man n'avait pas fait la gueule ; alors pourquoi il la ferait cette fois-ci ? Sûrement qu'il était pas vénère et qu'ils allaient tous les deux partir sur un autre sujet con et superficiel.

Et effectivement, Axel ne montra à l'égard de son camarade aucun signe d'agacement – au contraire, il parut même heureux de le voir. Il n'avait pas de parapluie ni d'ombrelle, ce jour-là ; et il avait attaché ses putain de longs cheveux, pour une fois. Cependant, et contre toute attente, il ne revint pas au sujet de la veille ; ni à la dispute – et ça Roxas allait pas s'en plaindre, parce qu'il avait quand même été pas vachement sympa, même si ça le faisait chier de l'avouer –, ni aux questions que lui avaient posées le blond. Tant et si bien que ce dernier, au bout d'un moment, commença à en avoir grave marre de l'écouter débiter connerie sur connerie ; leur discussion sonnait faux. Il y avait, sous leur dialogue, quelque chose comme de l'hypocrisie – et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Mais alors, vraiment pas du tout.

« Bon, Axel, finit-il par déclarer, sérieux et décidé. J'veux bien que tu fasses genre t'as tout oublié, mais là, quand même, c'est important.  
>– Quoi donc ? Répondit l'adulte, feignant l'innocence.<br>– Hier. Et tu sais très bien de quoi j'veux parler, crétin. »

Le rouquin sembla sur le point de parler – sûrement pour relever le beau « crétin » qu'on venait de lui infliger, ou bien pour mentir encore sur ses présumés trous de mémoire –, mais il ne fit finalement rien d'autre que d'acquiescer et d'attendre la suite des événements. Et ça valait mieux. Parce que bon, Roxas, même si ça le stressait un peu de parler tout seul à ce type qu'avait l'air d'en avoir rien à foutre et qui le dévisageait vaguement, il aurait pas apprécié que ce mec lui tape encore sur les nerfs.

« J'comprends pas, sérieux, finit-il par oser dire, croisant les bras dans la maisonnette où il s'était terré – comme d'hab'. Tu me balances ma psychanalyse, on s'engueule, tu me stalkes genre une heure voire plus, on s'engueule encore, et là, tu fais comme si rien s'était passé ? »

Axel ne répondit pas. Il enfouit un peu le bas de son visage entre ses bras croisés sur le plancher du cabanon – il faisait chaud, à l'extérieur, et beau. Ses yeux voguèrent doucement, comme portés par la chaleur, sur les fringues noires charbon de Roxas, et ses dix mille têtes de mort. Le blond toisa son camarade du regard mais ne parvint pas à capter ses yeux ; tant pis, il se vengerait plus tard. Il avait à peine commencé et il en avait déjà marre, à vrai dire – en plus, il crevait de chaud, là-dessous, et il voulait juste écouter sa musique sans ce putain de travelo à côté de lui. Mais bon, fallait parler ; et comme l'autre semblait pas décidé à faire le premier pas, ni le deuxième d'ailleurs, l'adolescent décida, bien qu'à contrecœur, de poursuivre son discours.

« Ecoute, Axel, reprit-il après quelques secondes de battement, faut qu'on s'explique, là. Faut qu'tu m'dises pourquoi et comment tu peux passer comme ça, sur une dispute, sans rien... Pis pourquoi t'es toujours là ? Pourquoi tu m'suis, j't'ai fait quoi ?  
>– Tu veux qu'on arrête de se voir ? Répondit nonchalamment le rouquin. »<p>

Pris de court, Roxas eut un bref mouvement de recul. Il voulut répondre aussitôt mais retint de justesse l'affirmation qu'il s'apprêtait à crier ; un beau « bien sûr que non » d'évité et il sauvait sa réputation, que Dieu soit loué s'il existait. Et puis, c'était quoi cette idée, aussi, de vouloir retenir le travelo au parc de jeux, de continuer à le voir tous les jours ou presque, et de raconter de la merde non-stop avec ce type ?

« Tu vois, mec, continua soudain le roux sans retenir un soupir, j'ai pas l'habitude de parler des engueulades parce que j'aime pas ça. T'as pas été correct, et alors ? J'oublie rapidement, on en parle plus, et c'est terminé. Et on revient pas dessus pendant vingt ans.  
>– Et ça te donne le droit de me dire des trucs qui..., s'élança le blond, mais il hésita soudain. Des trucs qui...<br>– Qui te troublent ? »

L'adolescent ne répondit pas et détourna légèrement le regard, visant à ne pas croiser celui d'Axel – en aucun cas il n'aurait voulu le croiser, du moins pour l'instant. Parce qu'il avait parfaitement raison, ce con, en plus. Et ça devenait vraiment chiant – à croire qu'il avait juste toujours raison, quoi.

« Tu sais, Roxas, finit par lâcher le travesti, souriant, et il releva un peu la tête afin de regarder son camarade droit dans les yeux. T'es très intéressant, comme type... Tu me plais beaucoup. »

A ces mots, le jeune homme crut sérieusement qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque – mais vraiment. Quoi ? Il plaisait à ce travelo, à ce gay, à ce gros pédé de merde pas foutu de s'habiller comme un homme ? Il lui plaisait, à cette tapette, à cette tafiole, il lui plaisait ? Il lui plaisait ? Le blond, complètement décontenancé, eut un nouveau mouvement de vif recul et son crâne heurta le toit de la maisonnette ; il jura aussitôt et le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Ça va, Rox', tu survis à la nouvelle ? Se moqua-t-il doucement, appuyant à nouveau son menton sur ses bras croisés.  
>– Hé, c'est quoi ce surnom ? S'offusqua dans la seconde même l'autre garçon, tentant de retrouver une dignité correcte en masquant ses rougeurs derrière les genoux qu'il ramenait à lui. Et puis ça, c'était une déclaration, ou bien quoi ?<br>– Ça se pourrait. »

Axel souriait – il avait l'air mystérieux, un peu, manipulateur, aussi, et le blond ne parvenait pas, sur le coup, à deviner ou même songer à ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Sûrement qu'il était satisfait, ce con, maintenant qu'il l'avait vu rougir – l'adolescent espérait être passé inaperçu mais fallait quand même pas rêver, les utopies c'était tout juste bon pour les bouquins chiants qu'on lisait en cours de français –, et sûrement aussi qu'il se délectait de sa putain de victoire, cet enfoiré ! Ni une, ni deux, Roxas s'échappa du cabanon par le toboggan qui s'en évadait à l'opposé de l'échelle où restait affalé le roux, et sauta rapidement à terre.

« Nan mais sérieux ! S'exclama-t-il. T'es quoi pour un attardé ? »

Le travesti ne répondit pas ; cependant, il descendit de l'échelle et s'approcha du blond, de façon à ce qu'ils puissent tout deux s'observer – des pieds à la tête et de la tête aux pieds. Ça faisait un peu comme deux cow-boys, quand on y réfléchissait ; sauf qu'ils avaient pas de flingues et tant mieux ou le plus grand des deux n'aurait vraiment pas fait long feu. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, malgré l'aura de haine et toutes les ondes négatives que devait bien lui envoyer Roxas, osa s'en approcher d'un pas ; mais il avait l'air incertain et son camarade blond s'arrêta net lorsqu'il capta dans son champ de vision ses yeux hésitants.

« Hé, doucement..., fit l'adulte à mi-voix, comme s'il parlait à un animal enragé ou à un petit enfant en colère. J'disais pas ça pour t'emmerder, j'te jure... »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et tourna la tête, son regard préférant mille fois divaguer à l'horizon, un peu sur le côté, à la perspective de croiser celui d'Axel. Il ne savait pas ce que le rouquin allait lui dire ou lui demander mais il s'en foutait – il savait plus quoi penser, de toute façon. Il savait qu'il plaisait pas aux filles ; il leur avait jamais plus, et avec son look de gothique, il les avait toujours fait flipper. En revanche, il s'était jamais demandé s'il pouvait plaire aux mecs ; et il aurait peut-être dû, en fin de compte. Mais qu'elle idée il avait eue de causer comme ça avec un travelo sûrement pédophile, aussi !

« Hé, Roxas ? Continua Axel, l'air inquiet. Je... T'es fâché ?  
>– Je..., lâcha l'adolescent, un peu gêné. Nan mais... J'm'attendais pas à ça... Vraiment pas...<br>– J'pense bien... Mais s'te plait, mec, prends pas ça pour une déclaration, okay ? J't'aime bien, c'est tout... Reste mon pote. S'te plaît. »

Le blond soupira et croisa les bras, sans savoir trop quoi faire – son camarade, ou son « pote » peut-être finalement, puisqu'il avait l'air de les considérer comme tels, lui lança un regard à la fois blasé et plein d'espoir. Et maintenant, songea l'adolescent, il ne tenait plus qu'à lui de décider de conserver ou non cette amitié naissante ; et ce, en prenant en compte que, visiblement, du moins s'il pigeait bien les sous-entendus de leur précédente conversation, son « pote » pouvait tomber amoureux de lui à tout moment. D'un côté, ça l'enchantait pas, mais alors vraiment pas qu'un mec le kiffe ; d'un autre, comme il l'avait dit à Cloud, il aimait bien Axel. Alors, soudain, il eut une idée.

« Hé…, commença-t-il assez bas, pas très sûr de lui, et encore moins de ce qu'il allait dire. J'te propose… On va passe là-dessus, et demain, on fait comme si de rien n'était… Et on verra comment les choses évoluent, quoi. »

Le rouquin parut surpris – mais en bien. Il releva la tête et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire sincère, puis il croisa les bras.

« Okay, approuva-t-il sans se départir de son large sourire. Okay, on fait comme ça ! »

Bizarrement, Roxas ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, ils firent comme si de rien n'était. Et le surlendemain aussi. Et encore le jour d'après. Et au fil des jours qui s'écoulaient, au fil des fins d'après-midi et des débuts de soirée qu'ils passaient ensemble, Axel et Roxas sentaient qu'ils se rapprochaient. C'était, en fait, comme un sentiment réciproque mais inavoué ; Roxas savait, au fond de lui, qu'il commençait à apprécier Axel, et Axel réalisait peu à peu que Roxas n'était pas si cruel et détestable qu'il en donnait parfois l'impression. Et puis, de temps en temps, Roxas souriait ; et c'était de plus en plus fréquent depuis l'incident qu'ils avaient bien dû complètement oublier, zapper.<br>C'était pas plus mal, en fin de compte, d'avoir décidé de passer là-dessus.

Cette après-midi-là, Roxas avait fini les cours un peu en avance ; et, en se ramenant au parc, il avait pu constater que son pote n'avait pas chômé et était déjà là bien avant l'heure où ils se retrouvaient habituellement – mais enfin, il avait le droit, ils se donnaient pas rendez-vous, après tout. C'était pas des rencards, juste des discussions entre potes. Juste ça.  
>Le blond prit donc place, comme à son habitude, dans la petite cabane en bois du toboggan, tandis que le roux restait debout, à côté, ou bien à moitié allongé sur l'échelle comme un gros raté de clodo ; et ils commencèrent à discuter, comme à leur habitude. Enfin, discuter, c'était vite dit ; l'adolescent écoutait un peu de musique, pianotait deux-trois jeux sur son iPhone, et l'autre débitait quarante mille mots à la minute pour causer de rien. Ambiance sympa, en gros ; sorte de petite fête à deux, dans un coin tranquille ou personne venait les faire chier. Ils aimaient bien ces moments – ils les aimaient de plus en plus.<p>

Soudain, le téléphone du plus jeune des deux garçons se mit à sonner ; et Roxas pesta, et jura sans honte apparente, parce que c'était sûrement encore sa vieille folle de mère, à l'exception près que cette sonnerie-là s'apparentait à la réception d'un message. En effet, lorsqu'il porta l'appareil à ses yeux, il découvrit que la chose qui lui servait de génitrice l'avait bel et bien accablé d'un SMS ; chouette, songea-t-il avec toute l'ironie du monde et même celle de la Lune ou de Mars. Parce qu'un SMS de maman, généralement, ça signifiait vingt lignes de texte mal écrit à décoder, et quarante smilies à éviter, plus le bousillage des yeux en prime. Le fait est, tout de même, que le message ressemblait, en gros et très à peu près, à quelque chose comme ça : « J'ai un ami qui vient à la maison ce soir, ne rentre pas avant vingt-trois heures », et merci maman de me foutre dehors, ajouta-t-il alors mentalement. Surtout que la nuit commençait à tomber lentement – et, à vrai dire, le jeune homme n'avait vraiment pas envie de connaître « l'ami » de sa mère.

« Bon, Ax', déclara-t-il, l'air blasé, t'es condamné à me supporter, ma mère me veut pas ce soir.  
>– Explique ? Questionna l'autre, un peu lassé.<br>– J'ai interdiction de rentrer avant onze heures, la folle reçoit son mec. »

Le roux sourit à cette remarque et rajusta le chapeau de paille qu'il avait, ce jour-là, décidé de porter. L'espace d'un instant, il sembla se concentrer ; puis son visage s'éclaira et il releva sur son camarade deux yeux pleins d'espoir, bien qu'amusés.

« J'ai une idée, annonça-t-il avec un sourire. Ça te dirait de venir chez moi ?  
>– Heu, ouais, répondit Roxas, mais Ax', ça fait limite pédo, là…<br>– Bah oui, évidemment, tu sais que c'est tout à fait mon genre…  
>– Bah, heu… Ouais. »<p>

Au vu de l'ironie dissimulée sous leurs précédentes répliques, les deux garçons ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un regard – et puis un sourire, aussi, avec, tant qu'on y était. Roxas avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, Axel savait pertinemment qu'il acceptait sa proposition ; et le blond n'avait jamais eu d'autre intention que celle d'accepter, justement. De toute manière, il avait rien à faire de sa soirée, et il pourrait pas rester au parc jusqu'à plus de dix-neuf heures ; parce qu'à dix-neuf heures, c'étaient les faces de babouins qui se ramenaient, et mieux valait pas être dans les parages lorsqu'ils se ramenaient. Ça permettait d'éviter pas mal d'embrouilles et encore plus d'emmerdes, mine de rien.  
>Alors, pourquoi ne pas aller chez Axel, en fin de compte ?<p>

* * *

><p>Chez Axel, ça sentait bon la lavande.<br>C'était vachement con, comme détail, mais ce fut quand même celui que Roxas nota en premier. Puis vinrent les rideaux roses à fleurs, parce que c'était sacrément moche ; l'entrée parut normale – à condition toutefois que l'on en exclue l'infâme parapluie rose impeccablement rangé dans une sorte de pot difforme qui devait théoriquement servir à ranger les parapluies –, les meubles n'avaient rien de spécial, et l'ensemble de l'appartement du rouquin – outre ses horribles rideaux – sembla même carrément banal au jeune homme. Ça l'étonna ; il s'était attendu à débarquer comme dans un nouvel univers, tant le personnage qui habitait là était singulier.

« Heu, ça va, la tête d'ahuri ? Demanda alors le roux, dans son dos.  
>– Ouais, j'y crois pas, répondit l'autre en retirant ses chaussures, tu vis dans un endroit normal…<br>– Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Une grotte ?  
>– Bah, peut-être… »<p>

Les deux garçons échangèrent un rapide regard – amusé, complice aussi, peut-être, un peu moqueur d'un côté et rieur de l'autre, et ça leur faisait du bien, les regards dans ce genre, parce que mine de rien, c'était agréable de se sentir proches comme ça. Ça ne dura pas longtemps, pourtant le blond avait d'ores et déjà trop hâte de visiter cette baraque pour attendre encore dans l'entrée et son aîné ne demandait qu'à aller se prendre un truc à boire dans le frigo.

« Je vais chercher du coca, annonça Axel, installe-toi tranquille dans le canapé pendant ce temps ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il disparut rapidement sur la gauche, passa une porte menant très certainement à la cuisine ou un truc du style ; alors, Roxas, sagement, s'avança jusqu'au bout du couloir. Il visait le salon et ça devait être dans ce coin ; du moins, il espérait. Fort heureusement, la vision qui le frappa de plein fouet quelques instants plus tard effaça d'un coup tous ses doutes ; bon, le canapé rose était vachement, mais alors vachement moche, et pour les murs entre le mauve et le violet, on avait vu beaucoup mieux, mais dans l'ensemble, ça semblait assez confortable. Aussi, le blond ne se fit pas prier pour s'affaler sur le sofa – enfin, s'affaler, s'asseoir, quoi, parce que mine de rien, il se comportait bien, des fois, chez certaines personnes – et examiner son nouvel environnement. C'était vrai, après tout, il se l'était souvent demandé ; à quoi ressemblait exactement l'appartement d'un travelo comme son prétendu pote ? A première vue d'accord, c'était moche, mais ensuite ? Est-ce qu'il avait certains meubles, un frigo bien rempli ? Une grande salle de bain, un lit double, des draps propres ? Des animaux ? Est-ce que quelqu'un vivait avec lui ?

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre... Comme je partirai en vacances pendant deux semaines (eh oui =( je m'en vais le 16 juillet) et que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir Internet durant ce temps-là, je posterai le chapitre 5 d'ici le 14 ou le 15 juillet... J'essaierai quand même de pouvoir poster le 6 pendant mes vacances mais rien n'est moins sûr, je confirmerai le tout au prochain chapitre. ^^"<p>

Merci à vous d'être passé, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! =)


	5. Il paraît que l'amour des animaux

Salut à tous et à toutes !

Ici Momo, qui reprend du poil de la bête pour poster le cinquième chapitre de cette fanfiction... Un peu en avance, je vous l'accorde. xD J'avais prévu de le mettre demain ou dans deux jours, mais les récents événements relatifs à cette fanfiction (lisez les reviews pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi ; le non-chapitre en revanche sera effacé dès publication de ce chapitre 5) m'ont décidée à le faire plus tôt.

- Une minute de blabla important, pour commencer :

Je conserverai toutes les reviews anonymes postées sur cette fanfiction entre le 11 et le 13 juillet, pour la simple et bonne raison que je souhaite garder un certain historiques dans les reviews et assumer le fait qu'on ait pu me critiquer et me défendre. En revanche, **je demande à tous les lecteurs de ne plus réagir aux commentaires de Zeziolla ou aux commentaires qui les concernent**. Zeziolla s'étant excusé de son impolitesse, je déclare l'affaire close et quiconque reviendra dessus se prendra mes foudres divines dans la poire, bwahahaha xD *sort*

Hm, reprenons. xD Vous l'aurez bien compris, je ne suis plus fâchée du tout, je n'en veux à personne, j'aime tout le monde et la vie est belle ! xD Je ne sévirai que si quelqu'un décide encore de rajouter son grain de sel, en fait... Concrètement, j'en ai un peu marre, quand même, de devoir éditer mon non-chapitre, répondre à des tas de reviews qui concernent même pas mes chapitres, et cette histoire m'obsède tellement que j'en ai pas dormi et que je suis fatiguée. u.u *excuse de marde xD* Mais quand même... Vous réalisez que pas moins de 13 reviews concernent uniquement cette foutue affaire de review ? xD

Sur ce, je vais définitivement clore cette histoire (de problèmes, pas la fanfic xD) en répondant à quelques reviews anonymes (les inscrits ont normalement tous reçu ma réponse par MP), puis je passerai à la rubrique 36-15-malife que vous pouvez zapper ; après quoi vous trouverez (enfin) le chapitre. xD (Ne suis-je pas bien méthodique ? xD)

**Anonyme sans pseudo qui me connaît grâce à Axygry** (*sort*) : Merci pour ta review =) Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite n_n

**SimiliCloud :** Meuh faut pas me remercier, tu la mérites la dédicace ! =P D'ailleurs, une fois de plus le temps d'attente est vraiment court (voire trop), je crois que ça compensera pour les deux semaines où je pourrai sans aucun doute pas poster... xD Au moins j'aurai largement le temps d'avancer la fanfic, voire de la finir, qui sait ? n_n Tu me vois bien contente que mon Roxy bourrin te plaise ! (Si tu le fais bien 8D Avec l'accent racaille et le grand geste du bras, tu sais... *sort*) Quant à "lopette-man", ça me vient de... Heu... Quelqu'un connait la bande dessinée "Captain Biceps" ? *se cache* Tous les méchants ont un nom qui se finit généralement par "man" (ou "boy", ou "woman" ou "girl", mais surtout "man" xD)

**Cassie :** Ow, tu étais en vacances ? C'était où ? C'était bien ? 83 J'aime les vacances 8D Et j'aime ta review, aussi. :3 Vi, j'ai un peu trafiqué ce pauvre Axel, dans cette fic... Mais ça existe les gens qui passent l'éponge sur tout et je m'imagine assez mal rancunier, l'Axel, en fait. =O Tu me rassures aussi en disant que c'est pas trop rapide... C'est une de mes plus grandes craintes et je me rate assez souvent de ce côté-là xD Par rapport au SMS de la mère, eh bien... Si, certains adultes écrivent en SMS. xD J'en connais, je sais ce que je dis... Heureusement que mes parents sont pas comme ça d'ailleurs, mais j'ai écrit ça pour montrer que Roxas se sent et est sûrement plus mature que sa chère maman. xD (Triste situation...)  
>La mère, sinon, est très lunatique, en fait... J'y pense, il faudrait que je lui consacre un chapitre, un de ces quatre, ou au moins que je la fasse apparaître. ^^ (Pour son mec, je sais pas... xD) Et pour son appart', y'a une explication, t'en fais pas. xD<br>Quant au non-chapitre : je suis très touchée d'apprendre que tu lis mon histoire même si tu n'aimes pas trop l'AkuRoku... :3 C'est carrément un des meilleurs compliments qu'on puisse me faire, en fait. x3 Et ton soutien m'a au moins fait aussi plaisir... L'histoire est close, mais je tenais à te remercier pour ton commentaire qui m'a émue et remonté le moral. =) Merci ! =D

**Zeziolla : **Ne vous en faites pas, je ne m'estime pas rancunière (je crois xD) et ne vous en veut pas pour ce que vous avez pu dire. n_n L'affaire est close de mon côté comme du vôtre et c'est une bonne chose ; finalement, je ne puis que vous encourager à poursuivre vos histoires, et ce, même si vous ne recevez que peu d'avis... En effet, Kingdom Hearts est un fandom qui attire bien du monde (il s'agit du fandom jeu vidéo le plus fréquenté en fait xD), en conséquence de quoi ceux qui écrivent dessus ont en général plus de reviews que les autres. xD Le couple aussi compte pour beaucoup, mais mieux vaut ne pas faire de généralité =) Rassurez-vous, l'affaire est déjà terminée et oubliée. ^^ Bonne continuation à vous aussi !

**Lylys : **Excuse-moi de devoir te dire ça comme ça, mais je trouve ton commentaire un peu déplacé... Plume Sombre s'est certes un peu emportée, mais elle l'a fait pour moi et parce qu'elle aime cette fic, et que ça lui fait mal qu'on l'ait insultée comme ça. =/ Elle a rajouté quelque chose malgré ma défense mais s'en est excusée auprès de moi ; et d'ailleurs, j'estime qu'il n'appartient qu'à moi de juger si, oui ou non, je trouve lesdits rajouts agaçants... Je suis émue par le geste de Plume Sombre que j'imagine aussi touchée que moi par ces commentaires, tout comme je suis émue de tes encouragements. =) Maintenant, je te demanderai, s'il te plaît, de ne pas agresser comme ça les lecteurs qui ne cherchent qu'à me défendre xD Surtout qu'au départ, le "fautif" c'était Zeziolla, et pas Plume Sombre ou moi. xD

Enfin breeef. Tout ça pour dire : Pas de battle dans les reviews de cette fanfic, s'il vous plaît ! xD Comme le dit si bien **Colerara**, on va pas polémiquer là-dessus pendant cent trente ans. xD (D'ailleurs, **Colerara** : le plagiat c'est certes très chiant mais la fois où on m'a plagiée, ça a fait moins de foin que maintenant XD Et merci pour tes encouragements x3)

Gardez la tête froide ! ^^

- 36-15-malife

Encore une fois, je publie un chapitre un jour où il a plu. xD Mais passons. Pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre : il craint sa râââce *sort* En gros, une bonne surprise pour la plupart d'entre vous (je pense) et des actes bizarres, bref, la totale. xD

J'ai toujours pas fini le 6 soit dit en passant, mais je le publierai probablement dès mon retour de vacances, soit le 29 ou le 30 juillet. n_n J'espère toujours piquer une connexion internet quelque part durant ces deux semaines, mais faut pas trop rêver... xD Notez que dès que j'irai au McDo, je prendrai mon ordi avec. xD

Sinon, niveau ma-life (là c'est le moment où vous devez descendre jusqu'au trait xD), j'ai recommencé à regarder des animes... J'en avais plus trop vu depuis Soul Eater, l'année passée, donc autant dire que ça me fait du bien et surtout, que ça m'inspire ! xD Mon coeur va pour le moment et directement d'ailleurs à un truc appelé **No.6** qui a dû sortir y'a quelques jours à peine... Et côté manga, je me suis plongée dans **Number**, ça fait du bien. x3 Résultat, je me sens inspirée pour des fanfics un peu spéciales, avec plus d'action qu'à mon habitude... Bientôt, qui sait ? ^^

Sur ce, je vous laisse enfin à la fic : bonne lecture ! n_n

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 5 : Il paraît que l'amour des animaux, ça rend pas crédible<span>_

A cette pensée, le regard de Roxas se figea net et le jeune homme se prit à imaginer sa rencontre avec l'éventuelle mère – ou l'éventuel père, ou bien l'éventuelle soeur, mais on s'en foutait, c'était pas ça l'important – d'Axel ; non, décidément, c'était pas une super idée, en fait. Axel avait même pas dû dire à l'hypothétique personne avec qui il vivait qu'il ramenait l'adolescent ce soir-là ; et qu'on soit travelo ou pas, même si on s'affiche clairement en tant que gay, surtout si on s'affiche clairement en tant que gay d'ailleurs, ramener un mec à la maison sans en parler aux parents, ça le faisait pas – la réputation de Roxas allait en pâtir. Eh merde, en gros, quoi. Axel et ses coups foireux, on aurait pu en faire toute une histoire, quand même.

« Rox' ? S'étonna le roux en revenant, et son pote sursauta sous le coup de la surprise. Ça va ? Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?  
>– Heu, bredouilla l'autre, ouais, mais, t'as quel âge en fait ?»<p>

Tout d'abord un peu étonné de la question, le travesti regarda le gothique sans vraiment donner l'impression de piger le truc, dans cette conversation ; puis son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire et il posa distraitement deux verres et une bouteille de soda sur la table, devant le canapé. Le blond, quant à lui, refusa de quitter des yeux la face de manipulateur qu'avait prise ce crétin d'Axel ; et ça valait mieux, d'un côté, parce qu'on savait jamais ce qu'il était exactement capable de faire, ce type-là. Drôle de type, en fait, que ce travelo de rouquin.

« Vingt-deux, répondit-il en adressant un sourire en coin à son invité. Toi ?  
>– Dix-sept, avoua Roxas au bout d'un moment, presque intimidé – il n'avait pas pensé ce gars si vieux, en fait.<br>– Gamin, se moqua distraitement son interlocuteur. Pour info, j'habite tout seul, moi ! »

Mais c'était qu'il se foutait de sa gueule, en plus, ce crétin de travesti ! Prenant un air clairement agacé, Roxas croisa les bras pendant que son pote lui servait un verre de coca ; puis il prit entre les mains l'objet que lui tendait Axel et toisa d'un regard inquisiteur le contenu du gobelet.

« T'as rien foutu dedans, au moins ? Demanda-t-il, à moitié sérieusement, à moitié en se marrant.  
>– Si, dit alors le roux, des somnifères, quatre drogues différentes et une bonne dose de sirop à la fraise, histoire que ça soit vraiment dégueu'. »<p>

Le roux s'attendait visiblement à ce que son camarade rie, mais ce dernier n'en fit rien. C'était pas drôle, ce genre de blagues de merde – du moins, ça l'était plus depuis quelques instants. Quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de totalement différent avait su capter son attention, le captiver comme toutes les tafioles comme Axel du monde ne sauraient jamais le faire ; un truc, là-bas, dans le coin de la pièce, au fond. Allez savoir pourquoi le rouquin avait foutu une cage là, d'ailleurs – mais quand même, y'avait des trucs, dedans. Des petits trucs – des toutes petites espèces de machins bizarres, plein de poil, qui de loin faisaient limite peluche, en fait. Même que y'en avait deux, des peluches ; et l'hôte des lieux sembla saisir ce vers quoi se portait dès à présent l'attention de son ami, car un sourire naquit à la commissure de ses lèvres. Ni une, ni deux, Axel se leva presque en un bond – parce qu'il était resté jusqu'ici accroupi près du canapé, ce gars, on savait pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais on s'en foutait un peu, à vrai dire – et s'approcha à grands pas de la cage en question.

« C'est mes hamsters ! Déclara le bouffon avec un air d'imbécile heureux. Je te présente ? »

Il avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et Roxas lutta pour détourner la tête – une bonne fois pour toutes, ou du moins, il l'espérait. C'était pas qu'il voulait pas – au contraire, et c'était justement ça le gros problème, dans l'histoire. Il avait toujours aimé les hamsters ; il avait toujours littéralement adoré ces petites bêtes toutes mignonnes, à croquer, toutes douces, minuscules.  
>C'étaient ses animaux préférés. Okay, cool. Le seul truc, c'était qu'il avait dix-sept ans. Et puis qu'il s'habillait gothique. Qu'il portait les têtes de mort, qu'il avait un piercing. Qu'il parlait mal, qu'il envoyait régulièrement chier sa mère, qu'il se donnait des airs de type dur et froid. Qu'il avait toujours feint, devant Axel du moins, de savoir rester seul maître de son comportement et de ses émotions, aussi.<p>

Rester ici, dans cette pièce, et accepter de faire connaissance avec les hamsters d'Axel, c'était prendre un risque juste immense – à savoir, celui de ruiner toute sa crédibilité et toute sa réputation. Mais en dépit de tout ça, le blond osa quand même s'avancer un peu – il pouvait pas résister, de toute façon. Ça devait bien faire dix ans qu'il avait plus vu de petits hamsters super mignons – et putain, il pensait comme une fille, comme une imbécile de nana débile, mais il était con ou bien il le faisait exprès ? – et ça lui manquait trop, beaucoup trop. Petit, il en avait eu, pourtant ; même que pendant facile deux ans, il avait passé toutes ses après-midi libres ou presque avec son hamster entre les mains, à regarder Hamtaro – parce que oui, en plus, ça avait été et peut-être même que c'était encore son dessin animé préféré, ce truc. Putain, il était vraiment atteint, quand même.

Alors, doucement, un peu intimidé, il s'approcha de la cage auprès de laquelle le travesti s'était agenouillé ; à l'intérieur, entre les copeaux, s'ébrouaient deux petites boules de poils – de la taille de la paume de la main, à peine. La première, toute blanche – pas un poil coloré différemment, c'était dingue, presque incroyable, et tellement mignon, carrément – enfouissait son petit museau entre les éclats de bois beiges tandis que l'autre, rousse, grignotait quelque chose, un truc qu'on savait pas trop ce que c'était, un peu plus loin. Décidément, ne put s'empêcher de penser Roxas, ils étaient mignons, mais mignons, mignons à croquer – et ça dut bien se lire sur son visage car Axel, l'air un peu malicieux, ouvrit la cage pour prendre le hamster blanc, délicatement, entre ses doigts, et le ra mener à la hauteur de son torse.

« Roxas, je te présente Mimi, fit-il, l'expression amusée. Tu veux la prendre un moment ?  
>– Eeuh... »<p>

Le visage décontenancé du blond s'efforçait de dire non mais ses yeux disaient oui ; alors, sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, le rouquin s'empara d'une main de son camarade et y déposa, toujours avec une délicatesse juste pas croyable même de la part d'un mec aussi efféminé, le petit hamster – là, juste au creux de la paume. L'effet fut immédiat ; Roxas rougit, bafouilla un truc, pigea pas trop la situation, à vrai dire. Y'avait Axel, qui le regardait en se marrant presque, y'avait aussi la seconde bestiole que son maître était en train de choper dans la cage ; pis y'avait ce minuscule machin tout blanc, ce hamster qu'on aurait pu dire des neiges tellement qu'il était blanc, qui frottait son petit nez contre sa paume, qui le chatouillait un peu, et puis qui semblait jouer au milieu de sa main. Comme fasciné, l'adolescent regarda la chose s'ébattre sur sa peau, frotter ses poils un peu dans tous les sens ; puis, il joignit sa main libre à l'autre et remonta, lentement, la boule de poils à la hauteur de ses yeux. Comme elle était mignonne, cette bestiole...

« Et voici Nicky, ajouta bientôt le rouquin en extirpant de la cage l'animal au poil roux, l'autre petiote de la maison. »

Il avait l'air presque attendrit et une certaine affection se lisait clairement dans sa voix ; mais dans l'immédiat, son invité n'arrivait juste pas à y faire attention. Il ne remarqua même pas les regards un peu moqueurs d'Axel, ses sourires empreints d'amusement, non ; mais il joua avec la minuscule bête, la caressa timidement de l'index, sentit sa peau frémir au contact des longs poils blancs du hamster, ne put s'empêcher de sourire – et il souriait vraiment comme un con, maintenant. Il avait l'impression de redevenir un gosse, en fait – et le roux ne faisait rien pour le contredire, au contraire. Il en faisait même encore moins pour l'aider à retrouver sa dignité surement à jamais invalidée par sa propre tête de con, bien au contraire ; calmement, il laissa Roxas s'asseoir sur le sol avant de lui présenter le second animal, le roux.

« T'aimes les hamsters, Rox' ? Demanda-t-il avec quelque humour – ça le faisait marrer.  
>– Pas du tout ! Répondit aussitôt l'autre garçon, et il reconnaîtrait sûrement jamais sa mauvaise foi du moment. C'est juste que... »<p>

Le travesti le fit taire d'un simple regard ; il souriait, un peu manipulateur sur les bords, limite machiavélique en fait, avec sa tête de pédophile psychopathe, et la moindre chose c'était bien que ça inspirait pas du tout confiance. Il avait remarqué un truc, visiblement ; quant à savoir quel truc, ce serait une autre affaire. Une affaire de secondes, même, sans aucun doute, puis que le roux poursuivit le petit jeu qu'il s'était trouvé d'examiner les expressions faciales du blond ; ce dernier, décidant alors de s'en foutre – il aimait les hamsters, de toute façon, et qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire que ce raté d'Axel le sache ? –, continua le petit jeu commencé en harmonie avec l'animal et lui jeta dès lors regard attendri sur regard attendri.  
>Parce qu'il ne pouvait simplement pas résister à la beauté et à la douceur des deux petites boules de poils blancs et orangés – un peu.<p>

« Roxas ? Interpella soudain le maître des lieux, et l'autre mit encore quelques instants à s'arracher de son jeu pour pouvoir enfin répondre quelque chose de clair et surtout, de compréhensible. Tu viendrais avec moi, dis ?  
>– Ça dépend d'où tu veux aller...<br>– Attends, tu vas voir. »

Sur ces mots, Axel se leva rapidement et tendit la main à son camarade ; lequel ne la prit qu'après avoir reposé les hamsters dans la cage et put dès lors se relever à son tour. C'était louche, le truc de cette lopette, quand même, cette histoire de vouloir lui montrer un endroit en particulier ; mais visiblement, la curiosité de Roxas l'emporta puisque le jeune homme, bien qu'en bronchant comme une saleté de gamin capricieux, finit tout de même par le suivre.

Le rouquin paraissait satisfait – vraiment satisfait, ouais, très content, même, à un tel point que ça paraissait pas normal, ces manigances. L'air de rien cependant, il guida lentement le blond jusqu'à leur destination finale ; et lorsque le cadet des deux amis découvrit que son pote avait fait tout ce bazar pour lui montrer la salle de bain, il se dit que, décidément, quelque chose devait pas aller bien dans la tête de ce type – remarque, pour s'habiller en fille, fallait pas être bien non plus, de toute façon. Mam'zelle Axel, donc, vu que visiblement il s'y croyait trop, le fit asseoir sur un tabouret en face de l'évier, surplombé d'un haut miroir ; puis il – ou bien elle, surtout que ça faisait tellement coiffeuse ou esthéticienne, la manière dont il le matait – se ramena avec une petite bouteille rose moche et un morceau de coton, et s'agenouilla de façon à ne faire plus qu'à peine la hauteur de Roxas.

« Heu, c'est quoi, ça ? S'étonna le blond en observant son camarade dévisser le bouchon du flacon.  
>– Du démaquillant, répondit simplement et naturellement le roux. »<p>

Son invité crut bien qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque ou quelque chose du même genre ; quoi ? Pensa-t-il aussitôt, plus que choqué par ce semblant de révélation qu'on venait de lui faire. Axel l'avait donc fait venir jusque dans la salle de bain pour sortir du démaquillant, en foutre sur un coton, et... Non, c'était pas possible, tenta-t-il à nouveau de se persuader ; mais si, ce grand con de travelo osait approcher de son visage son putain de coton plein de démaquillant, et sa main se glissa sur la joue de l'adolescent tandis qu'il visait le noir autour de ses grands yeux bleus.

« Putain ! S'écria alors Roxas. Putain, Axel, dégage ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il repoussa d'un puissant revers de la main le bras de son hôte et porta immédiatement ses deux paumes à son visage, comme pour le protéger d'une hypothétique seconde attaque. Parce que ouais, ça, c'était une attaque ; une invasion, même, ou encore pire que ça. On touchait pas au visage de Roxas – c'était une règle juste absolue, et personne ne la transgressait. La mère l'avait pigé depuis bien longtemps, d'ailleurs ; une seule remarque, une seule critique, un seul geste en direction du maquillage ou des fringues de son fils et c'était l'engueulade assurée. Roxas avait son style – son maquillage, ses fringues, quoi. Ça faisait partie intégrante de lui, tout ça – c'était lui, même. Jusqu'au bout du vernis noir qu'il mettait parfois sur ses ongles ; de ses chaussures à son t -shirt, de ses têtes de mort à son piercing. Vouloir modifier ça, c'était vouloir modifier ce qui faisait de lui Roxas ; c'était vouloir modifier tout ce à quoi il pouvait se raccrocher, tout ce qui lui permettait de forger et de défendre cette identité et ce caractère qui lui étaient propres.

« Mais, Rox', voulut alors protester le maître des lieux, j'voulais juste...  
>– Ta gueule ! Cria le blond sans le regarder. Ta gueule, me touche pas ! »<p>

Un nouveau coup et le jeune homme éloigna le bras de l'adulte ; puis il se leva d'un bond. C'était juste pas croyable, en fait. Ce connard d'Axel avait voulu le démaquiller – le démaquiller, quoi, lui enlever tout ce qui retirait leur pureté de merde à ses yeux, effacer les traces sur son visage de cette violence qui l'avait construit au fil des ans, lui donner l'apparence d'un mec normal ! – et il osait recommencer, s'acharner, avec son regard éperdu, façon « Mais Roxas, j'comprends pas pourquoi tu veux pas » et le ton de merde qui allait avec ! Sans attendre une seconde de plus, l'adolescent se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain ; mais soudain, l'autre enfoiré le retint, lui chopa le bras d'un coup, l'arrêta, l'obligea à se retourner, le regarda droit dans les yeux – et il avait l'air perdu, tellement perdu et attristé pour un type d'habit ude si joyeux et si con, que ça faisait presque flipper.

« Putain, arrête, fit le roux sur un ton presque embarrassé, ça te va bien pourtant, de sourire ! »

Roxas bloqua un moment sur la réponse à émettre – arrêt sur image, on rembobine la cassette et on appuie sur « Replay ». Il avait dit quoi, là ? Que le sourire lui allait bien ? Et il lui sortait ça si peu de temps après lui avoir avoué qu'il lui plaisait ? Mais il se foutait de sa gueule – obligé, là. Il abusait ; allait trop loin, poussait la vieille dans les orties comme disait l'expression, et surtout, il devait se taper un gros, gros délire. Il était pas bien ; vraiment pas.

« J'te comprends pas, poursuivit-il alors, pourquoi t'as besoin de tout ce maquillage et de ces fringues zarbs, hein ? T'arrives pas à être normal, à être c'que t'es vraiment ? »

Le blond aurait voulu le frapper à la gueule mais son geste tarda à venir ; tant pis, un bon poing dans le bide lui ferait du bien. Ou du moins, ça lui en fit, visiblement, puisqu'il retira aussitôt sa main et libéra son invité de son emprise ; alors, celui-ci se fit pas prier, même pas en rêve, et se retourna direct pour s'échapper en courant par la porte de la salle de bain. Il y avait de la violence dans ses gestes ; y'avait beaucoup de violence dans tout son être, en fait. Y'avait ses poings serrés avec lesquels il avait frappé sans retenue ; y'avait cette espèce de haine qui déformait un peu son visage. Y'avait ses sourcils froncés, ses lèvres pincées, son cœur serré ; et puis y'avait le roux qui foutait rien à côté de ça, face à ça, et qui endurait, sim plement, toutes les méchancetés que son camarade lui crachait à la gueule.

« Je t'emmerde, Axel ! Cria-t-il au rouquin sitôt qu'il fut dans l'entrée, et la colère comme l'incompréhension se lisaient si facilement dans sa voix qu'elle en chevretait. Je t'emmerde, je t'emmerde, laisse-moi tranquille, putain ! Tu crois que t'es mieux, espèce de gros travelo de merde ? Va crever ! »

* * *

><p>Publication du chapitre 5, c'est faaiit. xD<p>

Chapitre 6 le 29 ou le 30 juillet, donc, à moins que j'aie une chance exceptionnelle. xD J'espère vous retrouver la prochaine fois ! =)


	6. Il paraît que certaines gaffes

_Ave_, chers lecteurs !

Me voilà de retouuur ! ^^ Je sais qu'on s'en fout, mais j'ai passé de bonnes vacances, je suis vivante, on m'a rien volé, bref, bonheur. xD Comme promis, voici le sixième chapitre de cette fanfiction ; pour compenser les deux semaines qu'il vous a fallu attendre (je suis désoléée ;_; J'espère que personne n'est fâché ? Dx). Sinon, j'ai écrit à peu près la moitié du chapitre 7 mais je suis en vacaaances (dans le sens où cette fois, c'est vacances-vacances : je fous que daaalle xD) et je compte bien avancer un maximum !

**Axygry**, j'avais répondu à ta review postée-en-anonyme-parce-que-FFnet-est-chiant ou pas ? Oo Je sais plus du tout... Bon allez, je réponds maintenant, au pire tu auras deux réponses ! xD Dooonc : Mercii x3 Moi aussi j'adore les hamsters ^^ Par contre, j'ai jamais eu la chance d'en avoir... En même temps, j'aurais été super triste à leur mort. =( Je suis désolééee pour le parapluie D8 Je vais le faire revenir, c'est promis juré... Je sais pas encore quand, mais je vais le faire revenir... xD En fait, le but de ce chapitre, c'était un peu de montrer que même s'il se donne des airs de durs, Roxas a quand même des côtés gamins. xD Mais comme tu dis, il reste casse-pieds par la suite... En même temps, Axel est un peu sans gêne, non ? xD Enfin, ta review m'a fait vachement plaisir en tout cas, merciii =w= (Et désolée pour cette réponse un peu brève D8)

Sur ce, chapiiitre. :3 Suite de l'engueulade, suite de la soirée, bref, un plan joyeuux en perspective... Ou pas. J'aurais voulu introduire un autre personnage à la fin de ce chapitre, mais finalement, je l'introduirai dans la première ligne du chapitre 7 ! xD

Bonne lecture =D

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 6 : Il paraît que certaines gaffes sont pas faciles à rattraper<span>_

Il savait pas ce qu'il disait exactement, ce qu'il beuglait à travers tout l'appart – mais il s'en foutait un peu, à vrai dire. Il s'en voulait un peu, quelque part ; mais surtout, il en voulait à ce connard de travelo, et il sentait les larmes picoter un peu le rebord de ses yeux. Ça faisait presque mal, c'était chiant et dérangeant, mais pas autant que le truc qui serrait son cœur à l'en faire exploser, et mieux valait que personne s'en aperçoive ; aussi, il enfila ses chaussures et puis il se barra, simplement. En claquant la porte. Putain d'apparence de merde. Ça avait dû lui faire perdre un pote – mais il y pouvait rien. Il aimait pas qu'on le touche – il aimait pas qu'on touche à son apparence et qu'on essaie de la modifier sans son accord, par surprise. Il essayait de se persuader qu'Axel l'avait cherché, et mérité ; il essayait de se persuader qu'il avait pas tapé trop fort et qu'ils pourraient oublier cette stupide dispute, encore.

Mais c'était plus grave, cette fois – ce fut plus grave, du moins. Roxas traîna toute la soirée dans les rues de sa putain de ville qu'il aimait pas, sans savoir quoi faire ; il appela pas Axel – de toute façon, il avait que son numéro de portable – et Axel ne l'appela pas non plus, il ne revint pas chez Axel et Axel ne vint pas le chercher non plus. Il croyait quoi, en fait, d'ailleurs ? Que les gens étaient assez cons pour lui courir après dès qu'il se barrait ? N'importe quoi – il partait, il était parti, et personne ne le cherchait. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, après tout – c'était pas son père qui l'avait cherché, et sa mère n'avait pas fait beaucoup plus. Bon, quand même, y'avait Cloud – mais il était occupé, Cloud. Il avait pas toujours le temps de venir chercher son imbécile de petit frère, même pas foutu de profiter correctement de l'hospitalité d'un pote ; et comment lui expliquer sereinement que ledit pote s'était comporté comme un enfoiré avec lui ?

Finalement, c'était déjà vingt-deux heures quelque chose quand le petit blond décida d'appeler son grand blond de frère ; il allait le faire chier, à lui téléphoner ainsi en fin de soirée, mais tant pis. Il prit son iPhone, réalisa une fois de plus que personne avait téléphoné – maman s'en foutait de lui et Axel allait pas se bouger après la bordée qu'il s'était pris, donc c'était pas étonnant, mais ça le faisait soupirer de léger désespoir à chaque fois – puis tapa le numéro de son aîné et attendit ; une, deux, trois sonneries qu'il fallut, pour que ce bouffon de Cloud réponde enfin.

« Roxas ? S'étonna directement l'aîné, dès qu'il décrocha. Mais t'es malade, de m'appeler à c't'heure-ci ?  
>– Frère, j'peux venir chez toi ? Demanda alors l'adolescent, sans répondre à la question de son interlocuteur. La vieille m'veut pas et le pote chez qui je squattais, il... »<p>

Le jeune homme bloqua un instant sur les mots à prononcer – les souvenirs des heures passées lui revenaient avec force et c'était pas vachement supportable, en fait. C'était même désagréable – horrible, effrayant. Ça donnait envie de pleurer, presque, et ça le faisait chier d'avoir réussi à s'engueuler avec son seul pote digne de ce nom ; mais il voulait pas y penser. Il voulait aller chez son frère, causer avec son frère, pioncer chez son frère et oublier toutes ces conneries, pour rentrer chez lui tranquille le lendemain, la tête vide, se prendre le chou avec sa mère – la routine, quoi.

« Laisse, tu m'expliqueras, termina alors Cloud, comme s'il avait compris, et c'était ça qu'était vraiment cool chez lui – enfin, c'était un énième truc cool, quoi. Je t'attends à l'appart', okay ? »

Roxas acquiesça et raccrocha – soupira de soulagement, se mit en route. Cloud n'habitait pas très loin, et heureusement ; la nuit était tombée, l'adrénaline aussi, la colère descendue, le moral aussi – et à vrai dire, le blond ne se sentait pas du tout l'envie de parcourir la ville à la recherche de l'appart' de son frère. Quelques pâtés de maisons encore, à pied – il aurait pu le faire en bus, aussi, mais c'était quoi, deux arrêts, et c'était pas sûr que les bus circulent encore à cette heure-ci –, et il parvint à l'immeuble où avait emménagé son aîné. Rapidement, il arriva ainsi au troisième étage, un peu essoufflé ; frappa la porte de bois non sans une certaine force volontaire, attendit, et put entrer. L'adulte l'accueillit aussitôt, l'air un peu inquiet, le fit asseoir sur le canapé, ferma la porte à clé, lui servit à boire ; et puis il s'assit en face de lui, sur le sofa, croisa les bras, lui adressa un super regard inquisiteur genre « toi, t'as des trucs à m'expliquer » – mais il eut la décence d'attendre que Roxas se calme et de ça, ce dernier lui en fut vachement reconnaissant.

« Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Finit par demander Cloud, une fois que son cadet eut tranquillement entamé la dégustation du thé brûlant qu'il lui avait préparé. Elle a fait quoi, la mère, encore ?  
>– C'est pas la mère, répondit l'adolescent du tac-au-tac, sentant la colère revenir en force. Enfin, ouais, elle fait chier, avec son copain, mais c'est tout, quoi...<br>– C'est déjà pas mal, j'ai envie de dire. Elle te voulait pas ce soir, t'as dit ? »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête – il avait envie de dire que, quel que soit le soir, la mère le voulait pas, mais il allait s'en tenir aux dires de l'autre vieille folle pour le moment. De toute façon, Cloud savait pertinemment que leur mère, même si elle leur gueulait dessus en donnant l'impression de s'inquiéter, aurait préféré les voir loin tous les deux – en veillant à peu près à ce que Roxas rentre parfois chez lui, elle se donnait bonne conscience, c'était tout, et elle faisait pareil lorsqu'elle lui offrait tout ce qu'il lui demandait. Tu parles d'une mère, quoi, songea le garçon ; c'était une femme qui traînait dans sa vie et qu'avait rien à foutre là, surtout. Mais c'était pas le sujet de la conversation – pour une fois, elle avait quasiment rien fait, et ça faisait de ce jour une date à marquer en rouge sur le calendrier qu'il avait pas ; note, l'agenda de son iPhone suffirait certainement.

« Elle m'a dit de pas rentrer avant onze heures, expliqua simplement le blond en étouffant un bâillement.  
>– Et t'étais où, entre la fin des cours et maintenant ? S'enquit alors l'autre, l'air suspicieux. »<p>

La réponse tarda un peu – il allait pas lui dire qu'il avait passé toute la fin de l'après-midi au parc, quand même, mais il se voyait mal mentir en affirmant être resté toute la soirée chez Axel. Finalement, il opta pour un autre truc ; c'était du pur mensonge, enfin, de l'omission complète, quoi, mais si ça pouvait suffire à endormir les éventuelles craintes de son frère aîné, autant y procéder au plus vite.

« Je suis allé chez un pote en fin de soirée, lâcha le cadet au bout de quelques secondes.  
>– Et ? Insista Cloud, et il commençait à se faire vachement pressant ; mieux valait répondre vite, quitte à dire des conneries, histoire de paraître sûr de soi.<br>– On s'est engueulés, enfin... Ce con a voulu me démaquiller, quoi. »

Le maître des lieux parut surpris. L'air de rien, son frère avala une autre gorgée de son thé bouillant ; et surtout fallait pas sembler troublé, non, sûr de lui, toujours, comme s'il maîtrisait toute la situation, en long, en large et en travers, comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait déranger son calme et sa sérénité – et ce, même s'il se sentait pas bien de s'être gueulé dessus comme ça avec le rouquin, même si à la base il venait chez son frère par désespoir. L'idée, après tout, c'était de faire passer ce désespoir pour du pur désœuvrement. Et rien d'autre – pitié, non, rien d'autre. Il avait déjà assez honte d'avoir kiffé les hamsters d'Axel, de s'être laissé entraîner, d'avoir réagi si violemment, de lui faire la gueule comme ça même s'il l'avait cherché ; et fallait pas que Cloud en rajoute, vraiment pas.

« Dis-moi, Rox', c'est qui, ton pote ? Demanda alors l'aîné des deux frères. Je le connais ?  
>– Je t'en ai parlé, fit son camarade, essayant de prendre l'expression la plus à l'aise, la plus blasée possible – l'air de dire « Je m'en fous », ou quelque chose comme ça. Un certain Axel, ça te dit quelque chose ?<br>– C'est le gars que tu connais depuis trois semaines à tout casser, en fait. »

Il y avait comme de la colère dans la voix de Cloud – mais pas aussi brutal, pas aussi fort. C'était quelque chose entre la haine et la jalousie, une espèce de dérangement mêlé à du dégoût, et Roxas n'aimait pas ça – ça lui disait rien qui vaille, mais carrément. C'était comme si son grand frère avait foutu, d'un seul ton un peu déplacé, une sorte de barrière vis-à-vis d'Axel, histoire de le mettre à l'écart, de faire comprendre qu'il en valait pas la peine ; sûrement que ça lui déplaisait, à Cloud, de savoir que son adolescent de frère préféré s'était engueulé avec le rouquin – peut-être.

« Ça fait presque un mois que je le connais, reprit le blond en croisant les bras. C'est un bon pote, t'sais...  
>– Ouais, sauf qu'il a essayé de te démaquiller, fit alors remarquer son aîné. Il est bizarre, ce mec, il inspire pas confiance, là...<br>– Ecoute, Cloud, il a fait chier, c'est vrai, mais il est sympa... C'est juste que ce putain de travelo de merde s'est mis dans la tête qu'il allait me changer ! Il est persuadé que je suis pas ce que je donne l'impression d'être ! »

L'adulte parut surpris – vachement surpris, en fait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu, il dévisagea son frère, eut un mouvement de recul, prit un air dégoûté ; puis il s'assit plus confortablement et, sans quitter son expression de dégoût profond, continua à détailler les traits du visage de son cadet. Visiblement, il pigeait pas ; mais à vrai dire, Roxas pigeait pas non plus. Il avait la sale impression d'avoir dit un truc qui fallait pas dire – et mine de rien, cette impression, c'était vachement désagréable, quand même.

« Attends, répète ? S'étonna bientôt Cloud, comme pour confirmer les doutes de son frère. Ton Axel, là, c'est un travelo ? »

Merde.

« Et il te fait la morale sur ton apparence ? »

Merde à nouveau – merde et re-merde, même. C'était pas croyable, ce qu'il était con – ouais, se dit l'adolescent, il était vraiment très con, il l'avait même été beaucoup trop à l'instant. Quelle idée, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par son esprit de crétin lorsqu'il avait balancé, tout naturellement, qu'Axel était un « putain de travelo de merde » ?  
>Sans répondre, Roxas se leva – brusquement, d'un seul coup. Cloud redressa un peu la tête ; et putain, ce que c'était chiant, ces deux yeux relevés vers lui, cet air blasé façon « j'en ai rien à foutre de ta vie mais t'es con », cette sale gueule d'enfoiré !<p>

« Ça te regarde pas, cracha-t-il alors à la tronche de son débile de frère. »

Le propriétaire des lieux ne répondit pas non plus – à son tour de faire la carpe, visiblement. Il haussa les épaules, l'air d'en avoir rien à foutre – mais genre, encore pire qu'avant, quoi –, soupira, et son frère, en colère, quitta le canapé pour faire mine de vouloir se barrer – mais pour aller où, au juste ? Il s'arrêta net ; pas question de rentrer chez sa vieille folle de mère, non, surtout pas. Et pas question non plus de pioncer dans la rue – Roxas, c'était pas un clodo, non plus, hein. Un mec perdu, ouais, agacé, pour sûr, okay ; mais pas un putain de clodo qu'avait rien à foutre de sa vie de merde.

« Roxas ? »

La voix de Cloud le fit sursauter ; ça semblait plus proche, tout à coup. L'adulte s'était levé. Et approché – un peu. Il avait pas l'air fâché ; juste un peu décontenancé, comme s'il pigeait pas trop la situation, à vrai dire.

« Ecoute, dit-il doucement, avec sa face de type embarrassé qui sait pas ce qu'il se veut. Je le connais pas, ton Axel, et même si j'aime pas les travelos, tu vois qui tu veux, okay ? C'est pas mon problème, frère. »

L'adolescent se tut ; il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte mais il la lâcha vite fait, et le silence qui s'installa juste après était agréable, pas même trop gêné – juste un tout petit peu, en fait. Mais il savait pas trop quoi répondre, de toute manière. Alors, il acquiesça – lentement, calmement. Il était énervé et il s'en foutait de son aîné, de toute façon ; seulement, et même s'il s'était attendu à tout venant de son crétin de frère, lorsqu'il sentit les bras de celui-ci passer autour de ses épaules et l'attirer contre lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter violemment. Tout de suite, il voulut parler, s'exclamer, contester, protester ; mais Cloud l'enlaça un peu plus fermement, juste un peu, et déposa dans ses cheveux un rapide baiser – il voulait vraiment le faire chier, en fait.

Il savait, pourtant, et Roxas le lui avait déjà répété plein de fois, même, que son petit frère détestait les câlins et trucs débiles du genre – ça collait tellement pas à son image, en même temps, c'était quoi cette idée de merde d'associer les câlins et les têtes de mort, les bisous et les grosses sangles aux chaussures, les « je t'aime » et les « ta gueule » ? Non, décidément, sur ce coup-là, Cloud le décevait ; surtout qu'il voulait pas le lâcher, il s'agrippait à lui comme la moule à son rocher, et le pire c'était que ça le faisait marrer, de voir son cadet agacé comme ça !

« Mais putain, Cloud, casse-toi ! S'agaça le plus jeune des deux frères. M'attrape pas comme ça !  
>– Demain, c'est samedi, fit l'autre – genre il en avait rien à foutre que son cadet s'énerve, en fait – en relâchant un peu le blond. T'es sûr de pas vouloir rester dormir ? »<p>

Roxas ne répondit pas, et même qu'il fit mine de pas réfléchir à la question parce qu'il était fâché ; mais au fond de lui, il savait, il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas rentrer chez lui ce soir-là. Pas envie de voir la mère, pas envie de voir le mec de cette garce ; et comme il se voyait mal se taper l'incruste chez l'un de ses rares potes, Cloud restait sa seule et unique alternative. Ça le faisait chier, pourtant, de devoir changer d'avis, revenir en arrière, et admettre qu'il avait eu tort de s'agacer comme ça – mais il devait le faire parce que son frère, c'était pas Axel, il allait pas tout oublier en un claquement de doigts.  
>Mais soit dit en passant, ça lui faisait tout autant chier de reconnaître que cette manie d'Axel, parfois, pouvait avoir de bons côtés.<p>

« Allez, poursuivit l'adulte, t'as pas mangé, non ? Va t'asseoir sur le canapé, je commande une pizza. »

Aucune réaction, à nouveau ; le petit blondinet qu'était malgré tout l'adolescent camouflé sous six tonnes de fringues et de maquillage noirs se tut et regarda simplement ses godasses. Fallait croire que c'était plus intéressant et passionnant que de dire « oui » à Cloud ; enfin, envers et contre tout, c'était quand même vachement plus cool et classe – concrètement, il semblait au jeune homme qu'on disait « digne » – de se la coincer et de faire comme si on en avait rien à foutre alors que c'était pas le cas. Ça donnait un petit côté « dark », de se comporter comme ça – du moins, à ce qu'il paraissait.  
>Mais Cloud, il comprenait pas, ça ; il pouvait pas comprendre et il frotta donc affectueusement la masse dorée des cheveux de son frère, avant de choper son téléphone portable qui traînait comme d'hab' sur un petit meuble moche pas très loin de l'entrée.<p>

« Va t'asseoir, j'te dis, je commande et j'en ai pas pour long, promit le propriétaire des lieux en s'emparant de l'annuaire téléphonique. 'doit bien y'avoir une pizzeria encore ouverte… »

Sans un mot de plus, Roxas détourna enfin la tête de ses pompes – bien que magnifiques, celles-ci n'avaient visiblement plus trop d'intérêt, maintenant – et obéit, sagement. Ça lui arrivait rarement d'obéir, pourtant ; que le commanditaire soit sa vieille folle de mère, un de ses fêlés de profs, un pote, Cloud ou quelqu'un d'autre n'y changeait que dalle. Plus que du respect, fallait de la motivation. Et en l'occurrence, pas besoin de force mystique ou magique ou il-savait-pas-trop-comment pour l'obliger à reconnaître qu'il avait la dalle ; son hôte proposait de lui offrir de la bouffe, ça tombait bien et il ravalerait sa fierté pour accepter ça, c'était tout.  
>Comme s'il était chez lui – ce qui n'était pas tout faux en fait, quelque part –, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, mais il réussit pas à prendre l'attitude blasée qu'il avait prévu et d'un coup, ce fut reparti pour une séance de matage de ses godasses. Il réfléchissait, en fait ; même si ça pouvait paraître un peu difficile à croire, il paumait son regard entre les grosses sangles de ses bottes, le laissait glisser sur leur cuir un peu humide, et il pensait à tout ce qu'il vivait, à tout ce qui lui arrivait, en ce moment. Il essayait de faire le point sur la situation – sans y parvenir, toutefois. C'était un peu flou.<p>

Tout d'abord, y'avait ses chaussures. Il les avait pas enlevées en entrant et il était sûrement en train de dégueulasser l'appartement de son frère – mais visiblement, c'était pas si grave, vu qu'on l'engueulait pas. Après, y'avait sa mère. Son SMS et l'ordre qu'elle lui avait donné ; mais elle savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, cette femme, elle était contradictoire et lunatique, lunatique et contradictoire, et elle regretterait peut-être son acte – ou peut-être pas. Qui vivrait verrait, comme disait le proverbe, parce que cette donnée-là s'était révélée plus d'une fois complètement aléatoire. Toujours plus loin, un peu plus intéressant, y'avait Cloud – son cher frère. Debout, accroché à son portable, un sourire naissant à la base des lèvres ; il devait avoir réussi à les commander, ses pizzas, et heureusement. En fin de compte, c'était un mec bien, Cloud.  
>Et puis y'avait Axel. La discussion que l'adolescent et son aîné avaient eue au sujet de ce truc, aussi. Roxas comprenait pas – il comprenait plus. Cette chose l'obnubilait à un point tel que c'était devenu terrifiant ; enfin, les paroles de la chose en question le travaillaient, plutôt. Mais en même temps, pourquoi il se prenait la tête comme ça avec un simple travelo débile ? Il avait d'autres potes, merde à la fin !<p>

Enfin, ça dépendait de comment on définissait le terme de « pote », en fait.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et ce au moins autant que j'espère vous revoir bientôt. =)<p>

Petite précision encore, le chapitre 7 poursuivra sur le thème du "pote" durant quelques lignes encore... A votre avis, qui pourrai(en)t être le(s) pote(s) de Roxas ? Et aussi, est-ce que vous trouvez aussi qu'un "pote" et un "ami", c'est pas pareil ? =o *curieuse xD*

A tout bientôt ! :3 Et merci pour votre lecture. =D


	7. Il paraît que les rêves oubliés

Salut à tous et à toutes !

Aah, ce chapitre ce sera fait attendre. D: Désoléée. D: C'est à cause de mon autre projet AkuRoku, "L'étrange sourire de la reine des citrouilles" ... Texte de l'AkuRoku day sur lequel j'ai bossé jusqu'à aujourd'hui, en fait. x_x

Enfin bref, dans ce chapitre... Introduction d'un nouveau personnage, apparition rapide d'un autre, et pas mal de psychologie, de développement, toussa... xD Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre (ne me demandez pas pourquoi ; peut-être parce que Roxas y réalise certaines choses ?) et j'ai hâte d'écrire la suite... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. =D

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7 : Il paraît que les rêves oubliés ne conduisent qu'à la nostalgie<span>

En fait, quand on lui parlait de ses « potes », y'avait automatiquement qu'un seul nom qui venait à l'esprit de Roxas ; Vanitas. Vani pour les intimes – Vani juste pour Roxas, quoi. C'était un bon pote, Vani, et ça avait toujours été un bon pote ; quoique ça dépendait des jours, de l'envie. Des fois c'était son meilleur pote et d'autres fois c'était le pire connard de toute la Terre – mais au fond, c'était ça qui faisait que le blond l'appréciait autant. Par l'emploi du verbe « apprécier », fallait cependant comprendre qu'il n s'agissait pas vraiment d'une amitié au sens auquel l'entendaient la plupart des gens ; certes, chacun des deux garçons savait soutenir l'autre lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir, mais jamais l'un ou l'autre n'avouerait la moindre parcelle de l'affection qu'il pouvait avoir pour son prochain – y'avait les gestes, pour ça, les taquineries, et ça suffisait amplement.  
>Car quiconque connaissait un tant soit peu Roxas savait qu'il était pas du genre à laisser n'importe qui le surnommer « ma poule », « mon cœur » ou « Roxy », même pour se marrer – vraiment pas.<p>

L'adolescent aurait volontiers continué encore un peu ses réflexions au sujet de son pseudo mais probablement unique pote, mais son frère se pointa dans le salon, le coupant par la même occasion. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés sur le sofa et, l'air de rien, lui adressa un banal sourire, un peu sympa, un peu protecteur ; la dispute d'avant devait déjà avoir été oubliée.

« Pizzas commandées, annonça nonchalamment le propriétaire des lieux, le tout en s'emparant vite fait de la télécommande de la télévision. Je pense pas que y'ait grand-chose à c't'heure-ci, tu veux voir un DVD ? »

Le cadet des deux frères acquiesça brièvement, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de sa bouche et pour cause ; si Cloud avait visiblement tourné la page sur leur engueulade, il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir fait de même, lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de pardonner, d'oublier si facilement – il n'était pas Axel, lui. Sur le moment il aurait été prêt à reconnaître mentalement ses éventuelles erreurs, c'était vrai ; mais maintenant il se persuadait tout seul que l'unique fautif, ça avait été son aîné, et que ce dernier, en agissant comme ça, se prenait quelque part pour l'espèce de grand attardé rouquin qui l'avait fait plus que chier ce soir-là.

Et puis, soudain, Roxas réalisa qu'il pensait vraiment de la merde.

Stop, enfin, pensa-t-il. Depuis qu'il avait foutu les pieds dans cette baraque, tout et n'importe quoi – et surtout n'importe quoi, même – avait trop tendance, bien trop tendance à lui rappeler Axel. C'était pas bon. Ni pour lui, ni pour l'estime qu'il avait de lui-même, ni pour l'image qu'il donnait alors, ni pour son entourage. Fallait sérieusement qu'il se souvienne de la raison pour laquelle il était venu ici ; était-ce pour éviter sa mère ? Pour oublier l'autre travelo débile ? Pour passer le temps, pour penser à autre chose ? Ou bien était-ce pour tout ça à la fois ? Il savait pas – eh bien, tant pis. Y'avait que deux valeurs sûres dans tout ce à quoi il avait réfléchi, jusqu'ici et si on comptait pas ses chaussures : Vanitas et la possibilité de mater un film en compagnie de Cloud.

Et ça suffisait. Pas besoin de se creuser la tête, de penser encore et encore au risque de perdre le fil de la raison et d'emmêler ceux de la logique ; comme la première option s'avérait inatteignable – même si Roxas adorait emmerder son vieux pote, et même si Vanitas ne dormait certainement pas encore, le blond n'était pas du genre à déranger les gens si tard, surtout que son ami n'était pas au courant pour Axel et se foutrait bien de sa gueule –, il ne restait plus qu'à simplement accepter la proposition de l'adulte.

« J'ai des vieux Harry Potter qui traînent, informa alors ce dernier. Une préférence ? J'ai jusqu'au trois…  
>– Y'a qu'à partir du quatre que j'ai bien aimé, répondit l'autre. T'as quoi d'autre ?<br>– Attends, je vais voir… Mais je prends ça pour un oui à ma première question. »

Il esquissa un sourire et son cadet le lui rendit rapidement ; puis ses mèches blondes en bataille disparurent un instant de la circulation, le temps qu'il plonge au plus bas niveau de l'étagère et y fouille les films entreposés à la va-vite. Il en extirpa quelques-uns, les présenta à Roxas, attendit son verdict ; mais au moment où – enfin, parce que c'était pas qu'il était difficile et chiant, mais quand même un peu – l'adolescent eut fait son choix, le léger tintement de la sonnette interrompit les deux frères dans leur discussion. Dès lors, il ne leur fallut pas moins de trois minutes pour récupérer leurs pizzas et s'installer confortablement devant la télé ; et puis c'était parti pour une super soirée tous les deux, en somme.

Ils ne terminèrent que sur le coup des une ou deux heures du matin ; mais comme l'avait si bien dit Cloud, demain, c'était samedi, et ils pourraient pioncer jusqu'à l'après-midi si le cœur leur en disait. L'aîné, en grand frère attentionné qu'il était – c'était un chic type, ce Cloud, vraiment –, se dévoua pour changer rapidement les draps du lit qu'il avait coutume de prêter à son cadet lorsque celui-ci s'invitait ou, plus rarement mais comme ce jour-là, se faisait inviter pour la nuit ; et ce n'est qu'en allant chiper une brosse à dents à la salle de bain que Roxas réalisa qu'envers et contre tout, que malgré le film et les pizzas, y'avait quand même un léger problème.

Oh, certes, c'était pas un problème très grave, d'un point de vue extérieur du moins ; mais c'en était quand même un et, aux yeux du jeune homme, mieux valait trouver un moyen de le résoudre. L'origine de sa découverte remontait à un bref récapitulatif mental – encore un – qu'avait effectué ce dernier, en fait. S'il avait bien calculé son truc, en effet, il allait maintenant aller se coucher, et le lendemain, il rentrerait chez lui à pied parce qu'il faisait toujours comme ça ; mais cette fois, c'était pas un départ planifié, bien au contraire. Et ça signifiait qu'il avait pas emmené la moindre valise, le moindre sac, la moindre affaire. Pas de pyjama, pas de lunettes ni même d'emplacement où ranger ses verres de contact – et surtout, pas de maquillage.

Par extension du raisonnement, il était dès lors facile de déduire qu'il rentrerait démaquillé – et ça, c'était un Drame. Avec un D majuscule, même. Parce qu'_on_ risquait de le voir sous son « véritable » jour, comme _on_ disait ; et _on_, ce serait à tour de rôle Cloud, d'abord – mais en soi Cloud ne dérangeait pas tant que ça –, puis un passant dans la rue, la boulangère peut-être, et puis s'il croisait un pote, sans oublier sa mère – et qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait donner de l'importance à l'apparence, sa vieille folle de mère !  
>Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était que tous ces <em>on<em>, c'était rien, mais alors vraiment rien, en comparaison du copain de sa mère. Il serait sûrement là, ce con – Roxas connaissait la vioque et il savait que ses mecs squattaient généralement un bon bout de temps à la maison. Alors ça allait recommencer, simplement. En plus douloureux, peut-être – et c'était tout.

Il en avait l'habitude, des copains de sa chère maman – au point tel qu'il aurait pu faire une esquisse d'un portrait robot correspondant à chacun d'eux. Presque toujours la même carrure, la même tronche de violeur-drogué-pédophile-tueur en série – barrez ici la ou les mentions inutiles –, à la limite les mêmes piercings, et surtout les mêmes caractéristiques sociales. Pas de boulot, pas de famille, un casier bien rempli et des expressions à coucher dehors – une vulgarité dépassant parfois même celle du jeune homme. De quoi faire faire flipper dans les règles de l'art, en somme.

Et pour flipper, il flippait – en vrai, là, maintenant, tout de suite. En retirant ses foutus verres de contact, en écoutant Cloud se foutre de sa gueule alors qu'il le guidait jusqu'à la chambre parce qu'il voyait que dalle ou presque, en souhaitant une bonne nuit à son frère ; mais finalement, il réussit quand même à s'endormir et à passer la nuit sans faire de cauchemar ni se réveiller au moindre bruit – au jugement de Morphée, il avait sûrement dû en faire un peu trop.

* * *

><p>Au lendemain de cette nuit qu'il avait passée chez son frère, Roxas se réveilla tôt – dans le sens, plus tôt qu'à son habitude, bien plus tôt. Le week-end, il lui arrivait parfois – si ce n'était pas souvent ou carrément tout le temps – de flemmarder, de rester au pieu jusqu'à midi passé ; mais en ce samedi matin, il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de jouer les grosses larves. Il aurait pas su dire pourquoi – mais c'était pas si important, du moins en jugea-t-il.<p>

Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar. Pas de rêve non plus. Enfin, il paraissait qu'à chaque fois qu'on pionçait toute la nuit, on rêvait forcément, mais qu'on s'en souvenait quasiment jamais, de nos rêves ; et de ça, le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi penser. Il s'en foutait – il aurait bien aimé s'en foutre. Mais il lui était déjà arrivé et il lui arrivait encore de temps en temps de se réveiller avec la putain d'impression d'avoir fait un putain de rêve mais de pas s'en souvenir – et du coup, il pouvait plus s'en foutre de ce qu'il paraissait, parce que c'est ce qui lui arriva cette nuit-là.

Une drôle d'impression, en somme. Des bribes de souvenirs d'un truc qu'il avait jamais vu. Une espèce de chansonnette en tête – trois foutues notes qu'il n'arrivait plus à oublier. Des mots qu'il pigeait pas mais qui tournaient dans son esprit, tout au fond de lui, et un film qui marchait en accéléré dans sa mémoire. Tout ce putain de prétendu rêve en était réduit à ses sens : juste des impressions. C'était plus que des impressions, ce rêve.

Assis sur son lit, le front un peu mouillé. Il faisait à peine jour dehors - Roxas pouvait le voir au travers des rideaux, parce que les volets n'étaient pas complètement fermés. Ça l'énervait – ouais, ça le faisait vraiment chier de pas réussir à se souvenir. C'était comme son père – mais putain, Roxas, pense pas à ton vieux maintenant, qu'il se disait, il faut pas, il faut vraiment pas – ; tout oublié sinon des flash, des images gravées à tout jamais, des sons. Des couleurs. Ça faisait pas si longtemps, pourtant – enfin, pour être juste, y'aurait fallu dire que la séparation de ses vieux ne remontait pas à si longtemps. Les belles années, par contre, elles, les années bénies de l'enfance avec les sourires, les promenades, les pique-niques, et Cloud encore à la maison, ça, ça remontait à très, très, très longtemps.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Cloud – mais de toute façon, qui ç'aurait pu être d'autre ? Y'avait que Cloud et lui dans cette foutue baraque. Que les deux frères de la famille, les deux seuls qui se supportaient encore assez pour vivre dans une même pièce plus d'une demi-heure.  
>N'empêche que Cloud sourit, en entrant dans la chambre, ce matin-là. Il avait l'air un peu surpris – et y'avait de quoi.<p>

« Déjà réveillé, Roxas ? Lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais ma parole, j'étais sûr d'avoir une marmotte pour frère, moi... »

L'interpellé esquissa un bref sourire mais ne répondit pas. Il voyait que dalle, sans lunettes ni verres de contact ; les contours flous du corps de son aîné se découpaient difficilement dans la lumière, allumée dans le couloir, juste derrière lui. Et comme justement, il y voyait vraiment que dalle, le cadet des deux ne vit pas, ne se douta même pas de l'expression franchement étonnée qu'avait prise son frère. Un peu surpris, oui, ça se voyait ; mais de là à faire la différence avec vraiment surpris, fallait pas trop lui en demander, non plus.

« Roxas ? S'étonna donc Cloud en s'approchant du lit. T'es sûr que tu vas bien ? A quoi tu penses ? »

Le blond soupira, et secoua la tête. Il était pas sûr d'avoir envie d'en parler à Cloud, de ça – d'autant plus que leur père, bah, Cloud, il l'avait oublié depuis super longtemps déjà. Ou du moins, il donnait l'impression qu'il l'avait zappé de sa vie – et Roxas, est-ce qu'il l'avait vraiment zappé, lui ? Est-ce qu'il donnait l'impression de l'avoir fait ?  
>Il savait pas. Parce qu'on peut jamais savoir ce que les autres pensent de nous – parce que malgré le fait qu'il y mette du sien pour avoir l'air froid et classe en toute circonstance, il lui arriverait certainement un jour d'avoir une faiblesse. Il aurait jamais osé penser ça la veille ; mais son rêve, son putain de rêve de merde, ça l'embrouillait. Ça lui bousillait à moitié le cerveau, fallait croire.<p>

« Ça va, frère, t'inquiète, finit-il par lâcher. J'm'en sors, et j'vais rentrer.  
>– Tu restes pas déjeuner ?<br>– Nan, c'est bon. Merci. »

Roxas n'avait pas l'habitude de remercier les gens – lorsqu'il y pensait, très peu de ses connaissances avaient le droit à un merci de temps à autres. Sauf Cloud. Et Vanitas. Son frère et son meilleur pote – et c'était tout. Les autres pouvaient aller crever s'ils espéraient toujours recevoir une marque de reconnaissance de sa part, et ce, en particulier si l'autre en question était sa mère.

A cet instant, Roxas réalisa qu'au fond, il était principalement entouré de mecs.  
>Cloud, son frère. Vanitas, son vieux pote. Et Axel, cet espèce de gros travelo de merde qu'il savait pas comment classer.<br>Aucune fille – et putain, pour un gamin de son âge, c'était pas normal, mais alors vraiment pas.

* * *

><p>Emmitouflé dans son bordel de fringues, d'écouteurs et d'accessoires multiples et divers, Roxas avançait à pas rapides dans la rue encore presque déserte. C'était huit heures et demie quand il avait quitté l'appartement de Cloud, sans l'avoir embrassé ou enlacé – fallait dire qu'ils étaient pas très câlins, entre eux. Normalement, et s'il était rentré chez lui tranquillement en bus, il en aurait eu pour au maximum une demi-heure de route ; mais il avait pas eu envie de prendre le bus. Ça l'avait fait chier, c'était tout. Se coller contre les gens – même si à cette heure-ci y'avait sûrement personne –, se laisser transporter, écouter d'une oreille distraite les conversations du peuple, très peu pour lui ; ce matin-là, il avait besoin de marcher, d'avancer, de bien réveiller tous ses membres, d'écouter de la bonne musique à fond et de sentir le vent lui fouetter violemment la gueule.<br>Et puis, surtout, mais alors surtout, ç'aurait été la méga honte si quelqu'un qu'il connaissait l'avait vu sans son maquillage habituel.

En veillant à bien passer par les plus petites ruelles, les plus abandonnées, et celles où il était sûr et certain de croiser personne sinon des chiens errants et des chats de gouttière, il lui fallut près d'une heure et demie de marche pour revenir, finalement, chez lui – si tant était qu'on pouvait appeler cet appart' « chez lui ». Il se sentait tellement mieux chez Cloud, quand il y réfléchissait. C'était même à se demander ce qu'il foutait encore ici, pourquoi lui, il était pas encore loin, dans son propre appart', et pourquoi il revenait quand même ici, pourquoi il s'accrochait comme un con à cette baraque où seule sa chambre et la salle de bain avaient, pour lui, un quelconque intérêt.

Il soupira en s'engageant dans l'escalier de l'immeuble, grimpa les marches, une après une, se prit même à les escalader deux à deux – et putain, ce qu'il aurait donné pour redevenir un gosse, parfois, retrouver papa et maman comme ils étaient avant, jouer à nouveau avec Cloud dans les bois ou dans les prés. C'était stupide, comme souhait, et complètement irréalisable ; mais c'était un souhait quand même. Un vœu de gamin stupide et nostalgique, mais un vœu quand même.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de son appartement, il plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon, en extirpa son trousseau de clés, chercha la bonne, l'introduisit dans la serrure, ouvrit et entra. C'était aussi simple que ça, de rentrer chez soi – ça aurait pu l'être, néanmoins, si seulement y'avait pas eu sa mère juste derrière cette foutue porte. Il avait pas envie de la voir, cette vieille folle. Pas envie de l'écouter déclamer ses conneries, pas envie d'entendre un seul mot au sujet de son enfoiré de nouveau mec que le blond ne connaissait même pas, et pas envie de croiser ledit copain tout court.

« J'suis rentré ! Beugla-t-il sitôt qu'il fut dans l'entrée, avant de claquer la porte. T'es là ? »

Il avait pas besoin de crier, pourtant, mais il l'avait fait quand même – rien que pour emmerder cette vieille peau de vache qui lui servait de mère. Il détestait sa mère, il détestait ses mecs qui changeaient tous les mois, et il détestait cette vie plus que tout au monde. Il voulait voir Cloud, envoyer un SMS à Vanitas, retrouver son père et les pique-niques – parler à Axel.

« Roxas ! Entendit-il soudain hurler la voix de sa mère. Tu peux pas t'empêcher d'hurler, hein ? Heureusement que Kévin est parti ! »

Kévin. Ah, c'était donc ça, le super prénom du super nouveau mec de sa traînée de mère. Cool. Ou pas. Ça devait être un sacré connard – et pas qu'à cause de son prénom, mais simplement parce que c'était un copain à sa chère maman. C'était dingue, mais à force, Roxas pouvait classer les gens en catégorie suivant les liens qu'ils entretenaient avec la vieille folle. Celle-ci s'énervait toute seule, d'ailleurs ; mais ça changeait pas de d'habitude.

« Au fait, Kév' s'installe chez nous demain, hein ! Ajouta alors l'adulte, visiblement du fin fond de sa chambre. Alors évite de le traiter de clochard, s'te plaît ! »

L'adolescent ne répondit pas et alla directement s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Sa trousse de maquillage, ses lunettes, des tas de trucs à lui traînaient là – et y'en avait mille fois plus que tout le bordel qu'il avait bien pu, un jour ou l'autre, abandonner chez son frère. Il allait se maquiller – ça le détendrait, et puis peut-être qu'il se sentirait un peu mieux, comme ça. Peut-être que sous ses six tonnes de maquillage habituelles, il se sentirait plus comme le nouveau Roxas, et qu'il oublierait d'avoir envie de redevenir un gamin.

Mais avant tout cela, il ferma la porte à clé – à double tours. Et il se laissa tomber tout contre. Pas de message sur son téléphone – ni de Cloud, ni de Vanitas, ni d'Axel. Personne n'avait cherché à le contacter – tout comme il n'avait cherché à contacter personne. Ça lui donnait envie de pleurer ; il aimait la solitude, certes, mais pas tant que ça, au fond. Juste quand ça l'arrangeait. Et même si Axel le faisait chier, même si ce fils de pute de sale travelo l'avait carrément insulté la veille, le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de lui parler – à lui plutôt qu'à Vanitas ou à Cloud.  
>Parce qu'il était différent.<p>

Mais il n'enverrait rien à Axel. Tout comme il n'irait pas au parc cette après-midi-là. Il avait pris sa décision – et il emmerdait grave ceux qui pensaient différent. Il resterait cohérent, quitte à devoir faire la gueule pendant des plombes.  
>Et toute cette foutue nostalgie, tout ce besoin de compassion et de présence humain, ça finirait bien par lui passer, de toute façon.<p>

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour ce chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres. =)<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^ J'essaie de boucler le chapitre 8 pour la semaine prochaine. =)


	8. Il paraît que les serpents aquatiques

Hello tout le monde !

Ici Momo. Ça fait un bout de temps, non ? Il faut dire que maintenant, et depuis le 13 août, je travaille en parallèle sur deux textes AkuRoku (celui-ci et "L'étrange sourire de la reine des citrouilles"), qui ne s'apparentent pas le moins du monde. xD Je voyage d'un univers à un autre et je les poursuis en alternance... A vrai dire, j'aurais voulu terminer ce chapitre avant, mais mieux valait ne pas trop me précipiter, du moins c'est ce que je me suis dit. ^^"

Enfin, en guise d'excuse à ce temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire, ce chapitre 8 est plus long que les autres... J'espère qu'il vous plaira. ^^

Mais avant toute chose, je vais répondre à **SimiliCloud** : Oui, je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire quant à la sonorité du mot "pote" et du mot "ami" ! ^^ C'est très vrai, je suis du même avis que toi. Ensuite, quant à Roxas et à sa dureté sans comparaison, bah...

**SimiliCloud** n'est pas le seul (la seule ? Je sais paas xD) à m'avoir fait remarquer que mon Roxas, dans cette histoire, était particulièrement cruel, ou bien mal élevé, égoïste, et j'en passe... Ces commentaires devraient me désoler mais non, au contraire, ils me font très plaisir. ^^ Je vous rappelle que cette histoire est entièrement basée sur la personnalité absolument horrible et la manière dont il va, petit à petit, évoluer...

Mais comme dans toute évolution, notre ami devra traverser des hauts et des bas. Ce chapitre est constitué de deux parties bien distinctes ; et si la première pourra peut-être vous faire rire (découvrez donc la désinvolture de Roxas à son réveil xD), la deuxième appartient à un autre registre. D'ailleurs, je la trouve moins violente au niveau du langage, des mots en eux-mêmes, que la première... Enfin bref, assez parlé, voyez par vous-même ^^"

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 08 : Il paraît que les serpents aquatiques dévorent la peau<span>_

Dimanche matin dut bien offrir à Roxas son meilleur réveil depuis des jours – du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que l'imbécile de copain débile de sa vieille folle de mère allait se ramener chez eux d'ici pas longtemps. D'autant plus que pour pas compliquer les choses, il s'était levé qu'un peu après onze heures – du moins à ce que disaient les putains de chiffres fluos trop brillants de son réveil-matin super technologique dans son genre –, et que la mère avait pas été foutue de préciser à quelle heure son clodo avait prévu de se ramener ; enfin, tant pis. Il verrait bien – et de toute façon, c'était pas comme s'il allait changer ses habitudes pour un énième petit copain de sa chère maman.

Il s'assit sur son lit, chopa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et se coiffa vite fait d'une main dans les cheveux – sommaire, surtout qu'il était toujours en pyjama, mais tant pis. Il déjeunait et déjeunerait toujours en pyjama – toujours. D'autant plus qu'il était cool, son pyjama, noir avec ses têtes de mort un peu partout ; pour un peu plus, le blond aurait même emmené son unique peluche, une sorte de vague nounours à moitié décapité, plein de faux sang et de bandages – mais, dans son infinie bonté, il décida d'épargner ça au mec de sa mère. Mieux valait éviter de le traumatiser dès le premier jour et garder le meilleur pour la fin, comme il avait pris l'habitude de dire.

Sautant de son lit, il avisa du regard ses pantoufles mais ne prit pas la peine de les enfiler ; il se dirigea directement vers la porte de la pièce, attrapa au passage sa PSP qui, comme toujours, traînait dans un coin d'un petit meuble, et sortit. Il l'alluma en marchant, poursuivit sa route sur ce chemin qu'il connaissait par cœur – et qui menait et mènerait toujours à la cuisine, à moins que sa débile de génitrice soit prise de la lubie de réaménager les lieux, mais ça risquait pas d'arriver vu comment elle arrivait déjà pas à nettoyer l'appart' une fois par an.

« Hé, l'est là, ton mec ? Cria-t-il en ouvrant avec force la porte de la cuisine. J'ai faim, hein, j'me sers ! »

Pas de réponse – l'était pas là, son mec, visiblement. Et c'était même pas dit que sa mère soit réveillée, en fait ; p'têtre même qu'il l'avait réveillée en beuglant ? Si c'était pas le cas, tant pis, et si c'était le cas, tant mieux ; parce que fallait quand même être un cas – dans le sens, un autre cas que lui qui n'était déjà pas mal – pour se lever aussi tard. L'horloge digitale au-dessus du four indiquait onze heures vingt-trois, mais Roxas ouvrit sans remords un placard d'où il extirpa une boîte de céréales ; de toute manière, avec sa mère, les week-ends, on bouffait jamais avant une ou deux heures – et la semaine, on bouffait pas avec sa mère.

Sans un mot pour le vague grognement qu'il entendit venir du fin fond de la baraque, il s'approcha de la radio toujours allumée, posée sur la petite table de la pièce ; d'un geste rapide et connaisseur, il s'empara de la boîte à CD abandonnée à côté, en extirpa son CD – son CD à lui – et l'inséra dans l'appareil – fort heureusement, sa mère n'avait pas laissé l'un de ses nombreux albums pourris dans ce machin.

Avril Lavigne. Peut-être la seule fille de la Terre dont il était fan à ce point – peut-être même la seule fille de la Terre qu'il appréciait tout court, en fait. Jolie voix, jolies fringues, bon style artistique ; autant de qualités qui lui avaient permis d'entrer dans le cercle très fermé des chanteurs et groupes que l'adolescent adorait.

« Roxas ! Entendit-il soudain, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il allait se bouger. Tu pourrais faire moins de bruit, t'sais bien que Kév' a dormi ici ! »

Ah ? Ah bah non, il ne savait pas. Note qu'il avait passé la soirée de la veille à jouer sur son ordi portable, dans sa chambre, avec de la bonne musique à fond dans les oreilles ; c'était peut-être voire sûrement pour ça qu'il était pas au courant. Le fait est que ça ne l'affectait pas le moins du monde ; l'air de rien, il continua à déguster ses céréales.

Sa mère se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, mais il ne la remarqua que lorsqu'elle entra. Pas de copain à l'horizon, par contre ; juste cette plutôt grande silhouette, mince, surmontée de ses longs cheveux blonds et flottant dans sa nuisette presque transparente. Roxas n'avait jamais aimé le look qu'arborait sa mère – jamais. Habillée comme ça, ou même comme elle l'était dans la journée, elle faisait pas ses trente-huit ans – vraiment pas. La faute à sa myriade de crèmes diverses et à son désir d'oublier qu'elle était mère d'un jeune garçon, sûrement.

« Roxas, tu pourrais mettre ta musique moins fort, geignit-elle en allumant la machine à café. Sérieux, ça m'donne mal à la tête...  
>– Chérie ? »<p>

Sitôt qu'il entendit cette nouvelle voix masculine, Roxas se leva d'un bond et éteignit la radio. Il n'aimait pas que les inconnus écoutent sa musique, tout comme il n'aimait pas que ces mêmes inconnus puissent le voir en pyjama et démaquillé – et ce, même si son pyjama était et resterait fondamentalement classe.

« C'est bon, j'l'éteins, dit-il, j'vais dans ma chambre. »

Le jeune homme quitta donc sa chaise, sans un regard pour sa mère, ni même pour son copain ; mais il ne put éviter éternellement de regarder ce dernier car il barrait la route de toute sa carrure plus ou moins imposante. Il était comme les autres, en fait. Assez large d'épaules. Il aurait fait un bon camionneur – mais surtout, vu sa tronche de type dégueulasse et mal rasé, il devait faire un excellent chômeur. Encore un foutu chômeur pas fichu de se prendre en main que sa mère lui ramenait tellement qu'elle était désespérée et qu'elle avait à tout pris besoin d'un mec – parfois, Roxas avait envie de penser qu'elle méritait mieux que ça. Mais pas cette fois. L'homme, « Kévin », s'approcha d'elle, ignorant son fils – quelque part, ça valait mieux, en fait – et l'embrassa dans le cou ; elle gloussa.

« Alors, ma Lili, bien dormi ? Souffla-t-il. Tu me présentes à ton gamin ?  
>– Oh, Kév', gloussa-t-elle à nouveau – c'était pas possible ce qu'on aurait dit une poule, quoi –, c'est Roxas, je t'en avais parlé, non ? »<p>

Il était question de lui dans la discussion mais le blond n'avait pas envie d'en entendre plus ; non seulement cette garce le présentait comme « Roxas » – elle éludait toujours le lien de parenté entre eux deux, tout ça parce que si on était à moitié myope on aurait pu les prendre pour un frère et une sœur –, mais en plus elle se faisait appeler « Lili » par l'autre trou du cul. « Lili ». Alors que son vrai nom, c'était « Linda ».

Roxas aurait tué sa potentielle future copine, si elle avait osé lui donner un surnom du genre. Ça l'écœurait – mais tout en s'éloignant à pas rapide du petit couple idiot qui avait pris possession de sa cuisine, il ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir à un surnom qu'on pourrait lui donner, à lui, avec son prénom bizarre, pas normal, issu de l'esprit d'une nana qu'avait rien d'autre à foutre que d'inventer des prénoms pour les donner à son seul fils. « Roro », peut-être ? C'était absolument horrible – il entrait dans sa chambre lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait oublié sa PSP dans la cuisine. Eh merde. Enfin, tant pis, il la récupérerait forcément plus tard dans la journée – et ce connard de Kévin avait pas intérêt à essayer de la toucher.

Kévin. Sa mère l'avait surnommé « Kév », lui. Ça voulait dire que lui, Roxas, on aurait aussi pu abréger son nom d'une autre manière – les trois premières lettres. R, O, X. Les trois premières lettres, soit une consonne, une voyelle, et encore une consonne – « Rox », quoi. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa chambre ; bordel. « Rox », c'était pas comme le surnom de « Roxy » que lui donnait parfois Vani pour se foutre de sa gueule – non. C'était un vrai surnom affectueux et sincère à la manière de celui dont sa mère affligeait le dénommé Kévin. Mais il rêvait pas – quelqu'un l'avait appelé comme ça, un jour. Vraiment. Un énergumène l'avait surnommé de la sorte – un putain de gros travelo l'avait surnommé de la sorte.

Axel. Axel l'avait appelé comme ça, une fois – une seule fois, mais une fois quand même.  
>Soudain, Roxas réalisa qu'il avait sûrement fait une connerie – une sacrée connerie, même. Et ça craignait grave.<p>

Il lui fallait sa PSP. Son CD. Sa radio – n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi qui lui permette de penser à autre chose – à autre chose qu'à Axel et à cette foutue histoire de surnoms même pas intéressante. D'un pas décidé, il s'approcha de la porte ; mais il pila juste devant et il put pas passer. Il pouvait pas, il voulait pas – y'avait le mec à sa mère dans la cuisine, avec ladite chieuse de mère, et pour rien au monde il n'avait envie de revoir ce sale clodo. Si y'avait bien un truc qu'il détestait plus que sa mère, c'était bel et bien, et indéniablement, pour sûr, les copains de sa mère.

Pestant mentalement contre l'autre saloperie de couple – bordel, ce que ça pouvait être chiant les couples, et comment il pouvait être fier et content d'être célibataire, quoi –, il s'empara de son iPhone, planqué quelque part sous son oreiller, et partir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain ; là, il pourrait tranquillement se maquiller, se préparer, envoyer un message à son frère pour lui parler du dénommé « Kévin », et ça lui semblait être une vachement bonne idée.

Il savait pas ce qu'il ferait de la suite de sa journée, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que comme ça, il avait peut-être une chance de plus penser à Axel. Plus du tout.

* * *

><p><em>Roxas.<em>

L'eau ruisselait en longs serpents minces sur sa peau nue.

_Roxas._

_Plic, ploc. Plic, ploc._ Ça ressemblait un peu à ça, le bruit de l'eau frappant le sol, frappant le carrelage, frappant les vitres – en beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus rapide. Beaucoup plus chaud, aussi.

_Roxas, reprends-toi._

C'était brûlant. Brûlant contre son cou, brûlant contre sa nuque, brûlant sur son torse et brûlant sur ses bras. La chaleur amenée à un certain niveau avait, tout comme son opposé le froid, cette capacité particulière qu'elle parvenait à anéantir tout sens de l'environnement, toute perception du monde extérieur. Ne restait dans la cabine de douche que l'eau, les serpents sur tout son corps, l'incessant _plic ploc_ rapide et indomptable – et son souffle, sa respiration chaude et lente, lourde, profonde.

_Roxas, réveille-toi !_

Brusquement, l'adolescent ouvrit les yeux. Aussitôt, l'eau chaude s'y infiltra – _aïe_. Ça picotait, maintenant ; ses larmes menaçaient fort de se mêler aux serpents, à l'eau carnivore et cruelle. Il ne ferma pas les yeux, pourtant ; il préféra simplement baisser la tête, un peu. Ses jambes ramenées à lui, contre son corps – il pouvait de là où il était voir ses orteils, et il les aurait attrapés rien qu'en tendant la main, s'il l'avait voulu. Or, il ne le voulait pas – tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rester là. Dans la douche. Seul.

Il avait envoyé un message à Cloud, plus tôt dans la journée ; ouais, un message à propos du connard de copain que leur vieille mère s'était trouvé. Pas de réponse – pour le moment, du moins il espérait. Aucune envie de devoir courir après un foutu SMS, aucune envie de devoir se battre pour en parler à son frère, et surtout aucune envie de faire quoique ce soit d'autre que de rester là, en fait.

L'eau bouillante, aussi meurtrière qu'apaisante, blessait sa peau, la faisait rougir en même temps qu'elle calmait tous ses sens ; tant pis pour sa peau, alors, ça lui allait si bien, ça lui plaisait tant. Il n'aimait pas son corps, de toute façon – trop maigre. Trop frêle, fragile, tout juste si ça lui donnait pas l'air d'une petite gamine. Roxas se renfrogna et s'efforça de joindre ses deux mains, là-bas, par-delà ses genoux, du côté de cette montagne qu'il ne voyait pas – puis il appuya son menton à l'endroit où c'était si froid et si dur, et il ferma les yeux.

Un mince serpent d'eau s'infiltra dans sa bouche à la première inspiration qu'il prit. L'eau chaude, brûlante, bouillante, contre sa lèvre, sa langue, ses dents, son palais – cette eau-là avait plus que jamais le goût du désespoir.

Roxas avait toujours pris un certain plaisir à regarder l'eau tomber, pourtant – et ce, qu'il s'agisse de la pluie à l'extérieur ou tout simplement de l'eau chaude dans la douche. Avec le temps, à force de passer les après-midi grisonnantes de pluie à scruter cette dernière depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, et à force d'allumer le jet de la douche toujours trop chaud et toujours trop fort, il avait pris l'habitude de comparer toute cette eau à la violence – la violence qui était la sienne, quelque part.

La violence était sienne, la violence le faisait tout entier – il était la violence, aussi. Et seule l'eau, cette même eau imbibée de cette même violence cruelle et impartiale, seule cette eau-là possédait en son sein le pouvoir de le calmer.

Mais une fois dépossédé de sa violence, Roxas n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire que de se laisser tomber – se laisser choir, simplement. Il s'était souvent demandé ce que ressentait avec exactitude un suicide sitôt qu'il franchissait la barrière du dernier étage de l'immeuble ; il chutait, chutait, chutait sans arrêt, jusqu'à finir à terre, les genoux en sang, les larmes aux yeux.

Tous ses os brisés en un bruit énorme et terrifiant. La violence qui formait barrière n'était plus sous la douche, sans les vêtements noirs, les bottes aux grosses sangles et le casque avec la musique si fort, si fort – dès lors, le blond n'était plus qu'une loque. Rien d'autre. Absolument rien, même. Chiffe molle, oui, vieux chiffon à poussière.

Lorsqu'enfin il s'arracha aux mille et un serpents de la douche, ceux-ci avaient laissé sur sa peau bien des morsures, petites marques rougies de leurs brûlures – mais ça ne faisait rien. Ça s'en irait avec le temps. Tout comme le vague à l'âme – tout comme le désespoir, aussi. Il suffisait de remettre les vêtements, de rallumer la musique, de replonger dans sa bulle.

Debout dans la salle de bain aux vitres embuées, Roxas voulut de toutes ses forces croire encore en cette utopie.

Las de toutes ces réflexions, il attrapa d'une main la longue serviette blanche qu'il avait au préalable installée non loin de la cabine de douche. Aussitôt, il porta le linge à son visage ; et il frotta, frotta pour nettoyer son front, ses paupières, ses joues, pour les débarrasser des serpents de l'eau. Il aurait pu, ensuite, nouer la serviette autour de son corps ; tous les gars de tous les films du monde faisaient ça, de toute façon. Tous les beaux mecs, ou du moins ceux qui se croyaient beaux, ou encore ceux à qui ça faisait chier de s'habiller, ceux qui qu'avaient la flemme ou ceux qui voulaient se la jouer un max – mais Roxas n'était pas comme ça, lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude et n'aimait de toute façon pas montrer son corps aux gens, et ce qu'on parle de son orteil ou de son torse au complet ; heureusement que sa débile de mère et son enfoiré de mec s'étaient barrés pour la soirée.

Finalement, l'adolescent quitta la chaude et rassurante étreinte des vapeurs de la salle de bain en sous-vêtements ; tant pis, avait-il fini par se dire, tant pis – tout irait bien tant qu'il ne croisait pas de miroir, tant qu'il prenait bien le chemin direct entre la salle de bain et sa chambre. Tout irait bien – utopie, utopie, encore. Lentement, ses pas s'enchaînèrent ; pas de la porte, couloir, couloir, ses pieds nus dans la moquette douce par endroits et moins douce ailleurs, éviter le miroir, éviter le grand miroir qu'un – ou plutôt une – débile avait foutu dans le couloir. Un miroir, un meuble – rien à foutre dans un couloir, non, du moins pas dans ce putain de couloir que Roxas empruntait tous les jours, plusieurs fois par jour même.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur du miroir, Roxas comprit subitement que l'utopie, au même titre que la violence, était omniprésente.  
>Le miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'un jeune homme mince, presque voire carrément efféminé – pas de muscles, pas de force, pas de virilité ou de beauté au sens dans lequel l'entendaient la plupart des gens. Juste ses cheveux blonds, lissés par l'eau, sur ses épaules – ils étaient longs, ces cheveux, pensa-t-il, bordel, qu'ils étaient longs. Oh, pas trop longs pour la coiffure en bataille, à l'arrache, et pas trop longs pour les grosses boucles éparses, en bordel un peu partout sur sa tête ; mais trop longs, beaucoup trop longs pour les porter comme ça.<p>

Subitement, Roxas détourna la tête ; putain, voilà qu'il rougissait, maintenant – qu'il était gêné. Fait chier. Marre de son corps de gamine. Marre de sa tronche de fillette.

Sur le petit meuble à côté du miroir traînait un vêtement de sa mère.  
>Soudainement intrigué par ce détail – ce foutu détail, mais visiblement Roxas était en ce moment assez dépressif et con pour remarquer qu'une fois de plus, sa mère laissait traîner son bordel un peu partout dans l'appartement –, le blond garçon s'approcha d'un pas. Une robe. Une putain de robe pas trop moche, pas trop jolie non plus, juste vachement banale. Rouge et courte, peut-être un peu trop courte pour être décente même, avec des petites manches et des froufrous en bas – une robe de meuf, une robe à sa mère, quoi.<p>

Et tout à coup, Roxas se posa une question – la question. Une robe, du rouge, une meuf, et ses yeux qui ne parvenaient pas à se détacher du vêtement ; Axel.

_Quel plaisir peut-on éprouver à s'habiller en femme lorsqu'on est un homme ?_

Son corps, mince, presque maigre. Son torse nu dans le miroir, ses cheveux trop blonds et trop lisses contre ses yeux trop bleus – son visage trop fin, ses lèvres trop douces, trop invisibles au regard de l'inconnu.  
>Peut-être que la réponse était là, juste sous son nez – en face de lui, à sa vue, depuis si longtemps, depuis toujours.<p>

Tout à coup beaucoup plus calme, il tendit la main. Le tissu du vêtement était doux – si doux, tellement doux qu'à vrai dire, il n'arrivait même plus à croire que ça pouvait avoir appartenu et appartenir encore à sa chère vieille mère à la con.

Attraper, amener à soi, sentir, toucher du bout des doigts – enfiler. Les yeux fermés ; et le vêtement trop large glissa les fibres de son coton sur sa peau encore humide. Les froufrous contre les cuisses grattaient un peu – mais ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Et puis, soudain, brusquement, en une seule seconde, les yeux s'ouvrirent – les grands yeux bleus sur le miroir, directement.

Voir, regarder, réaliser – comprendre. Son corps de gamine, presque trop mince, et son visage de fillette, aux traits trop fins – dans la robe rouge et courte de sa mère. Lui. Roxas. En robe – en robe rouge. Ses jambes, tremblotantes – ses bras, les frissons contre sa peau. Il se sentait trembler, il sentait son corps vibrer tout entier – et ça faisait mal, ça faisait tellement mal à l'intérieur, ça faisait plus mal que jamais.

_Pourquoi ?_

Une seule question, plus qu'une seule question.

_Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?_

Douleur, incompréhension, _aïe_, mais enfin, ne plus rien comprendre, et l'ouragan mortel se déchaîna dans sa tête – de toute sa force, dans toute sa violence.

_Pourquoi c'est si bizarre ? Pourquoi ça fait si mal ?_

Brusquement, d'un geste rageur, Roxas retira la robe ; il la jeta au sol et courut, courut, courut jusque dans sa chambre. Sur ses joues coulaient à nouveaux les longs serpents de l'eau – les longs serpents de ses larmes, salées, sucrées, un peu des deux, un peu ni l'un ni l'autre.

Maintenant que la bulle était éclatée, que l'utopie s'était écroulée, il allait falloir affronter le monde extérieur, le dehors, l'inconnu qui faisait si peur – ou bien il faudrait reconstruire les barrières, une à une.

Assis sur son lit, Roxas avait ramené ses genoux à son corps, enfoui sa tête contre sa peau, et laissé couler ses larmes, toutes ses larmes. Ca faisait si mal – tellement mal à l'intérieur, là, à l'endroit-même où ça touchait la partie la plus dure de toute sa jambe.

_Cours et fuis l'inconnu jusqu'à la fin._

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre. =)<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu. ^^ Si je devais faire un commentaire sur ce chapitre, et plus particulièrement sa deuxième partie, eh bien... Je dirais que toute évolution passe par des hauts et des bas et que, à mon sens, un mal peu brusquement empirer, juste avant d'entreprendre une longue chute vers sa guérison...

A méditer ! xD Merci de votre lecture et à la prochaine, j'espère :P


	9. Il paraît que les amis

Hello tout le monde !

... Je sais, j'ai aucune excuse. T.T Enfin presque... C'est la rentrée, vous avez remarqué ? J'ai repris les cours y'a pas mal de temps, okay, j'avoue, sauf que... C'est très... Même pas difficile, juste long et chiant au point que j'ai quasiment plus de temps pour écrire, et ce même si je viens (en théorie) d'avoir une semaine de vacances. T_T J'en peux plus, j'avoue... xD Genre là, j'ai envoyé valser mes devoirs de français pour écrire un peu (tant pis, je les ferai pas, c'est pas si graave. xD)

Donc, pour faire le point sur l'avancée de la fic... Voici le chapitre 9. Non, je n'abandonne pas ce projet. Je le reprends, le continue, et y travaille, et je le continuerai jusqu'à la fin même si chaque chapitre doit me prendre six mois. XD Pour le moment, je vais finir la journée en travaillant sur le chapitre 10, et j'espère pouvoir vous offrir un truc plus ou moins potable en guise de dixième chapitre d'ici... Deux semaines ? J'espère. =/ J'ai décidé de prendre plus de temps pour mes fics et moins pour mes devoirs, en tout cas. xD

Au niveau de ce chapitre, apparition d'un nouveau personnage (j'espère) très attendu. Je l'aime moins que le précédent, mais suis assez contente de certains passages, et puis c'est une sorte de transition, quelque part, il sert à introduire une nouveauté. =)

Bref, je vous laisse à la lecture, avec toutefois un dernier petit mot : si musique vous voulez, je vous conseille celle-ci : www .youtube .com/watch?v=0GeDI2sllVM (Enlever juste les espaces =))  
>C'est une très jolie chanson que j'ai écoutée au long de l'écriture et, si les paroles ne correspondent pas du tout à l'ambiance, la mélodie s'en rapproche plutôt. xD<p>

Bonne lecture. =D

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 09 : Il paraît que les amis sont là pour ça<span>_

_It's raining again._

Ça avait commencé doucement, pourtant. L'affaire de quelques gouttes, les unes après les autres, errant sans but dans le ciel grisonnant d'un lundi matin quelconque, avant d'échouer sur le sol. Pauvre merde. Quelle pauvre merde que cette pluie complètement paumée dans une ville, dans un monde ou personne ne voulait d'elle.

Parfois, Roxas se disait que c'était pour ça qu'il aimait tant la pluie – parce que c'était une pauvre merde dont personne ne voulait. Et parce qu'il lui arrivait, au fond, de se sentir un peu comme elle. Quand ça faisait si mal dans sa poitrine, par exemple – quand il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser et de repenser et de penser encore à des putains de trucs comme ceux qui s'étaient produits la veille, aussi.

_It's raining again._

Tout comme l'anglais qui lui venait automatiquement à l'esprit, la pluie lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, cette fois. Pour l'anglais, c'était normal ; pour la pluie, ça l'était moins. Comment pouvait-il se détourner comme ça, d'un coup, d'une pluie qu'il avait tant aimée, et qu'il aimait tant depuis des années ? Comment pouvait-il la voir, la sentir sur sa peau, debout à l'arrêt de bus, tout seul en plein brouillard, et ne pas avoir envie de fermer les yeux, rien que pour l'écouter, ne pas avoir besoin de courir, de crier, de l'avoir contre lui, en lui, tout contre sa peau, tout le temps ?  
>Il aimait la pluie, passionnément, comme une maîtresse capricieuse et possessive, mais il semblait que depuis la veille, les charmes de cette dernière s'étaient plus qu'atténués.<p>

_It's raining again._

Troisième fois que cette phrase lui venait à l'esprit – troisième fois, en anglais, peut-être parce que les écouteurs sur ses oreilles diffusaient de l'anglais, ou peut-être parce qu'il avait tendance à trouver la formulation de cette langue un peu plus jolie. Ou peut-être simplement parce que ça lui parlait plus, comme ça. Il n'en savait rien et ne voulait pas savoir – sur la route face à lui, le bus qu'il attendait se profila peu à peu au travers de l'épais brouillard, et s'arrêta sous ses yeux, en un léger grincement.  
>Calmement, d'un pas ni assuré ni pourtant angoissé, il s'approcha du véhicule et s'y engouffra. Les portes, dans son dos, se refermèrent dans ce mouvement disgracieux qui leur était si propre ; <em>clac-clac<em>, et c'était tout. L'air conditionné à l'intérieur frôla son corps, refroidit un peu ses mains mouillées – le reste de son corps, intact, sinon protégé de son manteau, resta sec, et il ne s'en soucia pas.

Sans regarder vraiment qui se trouvait dans ce foutu bus, sans non plus pester contre ce foutu lycée où il avait pourtant pas foncièrement envie d'aller, il balança son sac sur un siège et prit celui d'à-côté – d'ici trois arrêts, le véhicule serait bondé, et lui, ça lui ferait bien plaisir d'emmerder les gens trempés en squattant deux places. Par ailleurs, maintenant, c'était peut-être tout ce qu'il lui restait, en fin de compte.  
>Tremblant un peu, ses doigts gelés cherchèrent un instant son iPhone dans sa poche, puis ils glissèrent sur l'écran de l'appareil, ordonnèrent quelques actions, jouèrent à s'y promener – Roxas, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder par la fenêtre. La pluie – de l'eau. De l'eau, tombant, échouant, rapide – rapide et douloureuse mais pas brûlante, non.<p>

Cette pluie-là était glacée en comparaison de la douche qu'il avait prise la veille.  
>Se renfrognant un peu, il pesta – de toute façon, c'était sa faute. A lui – à Axel. Il détestait ce mec ; à la fois il s'interdisait de penser à la veille, et de penser à lui, mais plus il se l'interdisait plus il y pensait, et cet espèce de bordel dans son esprit lui était plus que pas bon, parce que ça lui foutait mal au cœur et parfois, même que ça lui donnait presque envie de pleurer. Agacé, il secoua violemment la tête, et ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds d'un geste nerveux ; une fois encore, il râla, à mi-voix cette fois-ci, et augmenta le volume de son baladeur.<p>

Il ne fallut qu'une vingtaine de minutes au bus pour s'arrêter juste au bon endroit, devant le lycée ; un grincement, l'horrible clac-clac des portes, il descendit, nouveau _clac-clac_, le brouillard s'était un peu dissipé – à croire que l'heure, dans la ronde folle et inexorable de ses secondes et de ses minutes, l'avait sauvagement emporté, et c'était quand même dingue, à y penser comme ça.

L'air blasé, l'adolescent laissa l'habitude guider ses pas jusqu'au bâtiment ; il leva les yeux, un instant, le toisa, un sourcil relevé, le provoqua de cette expression aussi dédaigneuse qu'indécente qui lui était si propre – pas qu'il s'attendait à un truc en particulier, simplement qu'il emmerdait fort cette baraque et tous ceux qui l'occupaient, et qu'il avait besoin de le montrer un peu. Un regard balancé à l'arrache tout autour de lui, dans la cour du bahut, lui apprit qu'aucun prétendu pote – bon, autant l'avouer de suite, que Vanitas – n'était présent, et ça laissait présager qu'il allait se faire chier pendant un bon moment encore.

Pour dire vrai, il aurait bien aimé croiser Vanitas – ça devait faire des semaines qu'il l'avait pas revu, après tout, mais fallait dire qu'avec le caractère dudit Vanitas, c'était normal. Présent, parfois pas, souvent pas même, plus vieux de deux ans aussi, il avait à la fois le rôle du fauteur de troubles et celui du cancre au fond de la classe – à noter que généralement Roxas était assis à côté, mais dérangeait moins, il préférait écouter de la musique –, vivait seul en appartement depuis qu'il en avait eu l'âge et se faisait un peu trop souvent porter absent sans raison valable pour être crédible lorsqu'il se prétendait malade.

Pas de Vanitas, donc – une fois de plus, Roxas commençait à y être habitué, mais quand même, ça le faisait bien chier. Il avait envie de se plaindre. Il aimait bien se plaindre, Roxas. C'était cool. Ça affirmait encore plus son caractère de merde – et quoique le peuple en dise, lui, il l'aimait vachement, son caractère de merde.  
>L'espace d'une seconde, la veille lui revint soudain en mémoire – mais il s'empara d'un balai mental et chassa vite fait ses putain de souvenirs qui avaient intérêt à plutôt rester enfoui assez profondément dans son esprit. Il croyait pas ceux qui balançaient à tort et à travers que tout le monde pouvait changer ; et puis il voulait pas changer, lui, de toute façon. Il croyait pas qu'on pouvait se laisser influencer contre son gré par une présence, par contre, ou par un événement, ou par il savait pas trop quoi – alors il avait décidé que les conneries d'après-la-douche, c'était fini, qu'on allait oublier, qu'il s'en souviendrait bientôt plus et que ça l'emmerderait plus jamais de toute sa vie.<p>

Et généralement, quand Roxas avait décidé de quelque chose, il s'y tenait dur comme fer – généralement. Mais peut-être qu'en fait, il savait juste pas que tirer une croix sur certains trucs, c'était pas toujours aussi facile que ça en avait l'air.

En entrant dans la classe, il était calme, pourtant. Un pas, deux, trois le menèrent à sa place, tout au fond de la classe ; regard mauvais pour les intellos du premier rang, mouvement dédaigneux de la tête pour les racailles de l'avant-dernier – le genre de types qui se la pétaient un max et croyaient tout comprendre à tout alors qu'ils avaient pas une expérience de vie digne de ce nom – et il s'assit, jetant sur le pupitre son sac à dos.

Autour de son cou, les écouteurs diffusaient toujours de la musique, mais un peu moins fort – juste pas assez fort pour que la prof entende, en fait, mais juste assez fort pour que l'adolescent en profite pleinement. C'était le pied, qu'il se dit. Musique, cours chiant – français – mais pas besoin d'écouter, et il pouvait même prendre toute la place sur le bureau parce que Vanitas s'étalait pas à côté. Le pied. C'était le pied, vraiment, si on oubliait le petit mal à son cœur et la légère douleur dans les poumons, les oreilles qui grésillent un peu.

Deux-trois minutes plus tard, ça sonna et le blond pesta en silence ; ce matin était l'un de ceux, particulièrement chiants, où il n'avait clairement rien envie de faire. D'autant plus que Vanitas n'était pas là pour discuter, faire de l'origami, dessiner des conneries – ceci n'empêchant pas que Vanitas dessinât très bien – sur les feuilles de cours ou simplement balancer des bouts de gomme sur ceux du premier rang.

Roxas soupira. C'était gamin, comme comportement, mais fallait dire que, depuis des semaines qu'il n'y avait pas eu droit, ça commençait à lui manquer.

Le cours avait commencé depuis même pas un quart d'heure et déjà, coudes contre table et menton contre paumes, le jeune homme bâilla sans chercher à se retenir ; mais à cet instant-là, soudain, sans prévenir, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit à la volée et aussitôt, tous les élèves comme leur enseignante tournèrent la tête en sa direction. Le blond, lui, ne put effacer un léger sourire de son visage ; il hésita seulement à regarder là-bas, vers cette putain de porte, parce que de toute manière il savait qui c'était. C'était quand même dingue, quand il y pensait, de pouvoir reconnaître son meilleur pote à la manière dont il ouvrait une porte – mais c'était vrai.

« Bonjour, Madame, j'me suis perdu, désolé ! »

C'était dingue aussi, mais dès cette intervention, Roxas eut l'impression que la journée au complet se passerait mieux que prévu – et c'était pas un pressentiment à la con, cette fois-ci. Juste une putain de conviction impossible à extraire de son cœur et de son esprit.

* * *

><p>Par définition, les cours avec Vanitas se passaient toujours super bien.<br>C'est donc avec un léger sourire que Roxas sortit de la classe quand, au son de cette cloche répétitive et assourdissante, démarra la première pause de la journée ; empoignant son sac d'une main, il en extirpa quelques pièces argentées et fit genre qu'il avait pas remarqué son pote – auquel il avait pourtant plus que parlé en cours – et se faufila dans l'escalier bondé pour arriver au distributeur, près de l'entrée. Une, deux rondelles de métal dans ce truc, et voilà qu'il recevait un berlingot de délicieux jus de pomme ; que demandait le peuple ?

« Hé, gamin, entendit-il prononcer une voix bien connue dans son dos, allez, file le jus, s'tu veux pas avoir des emmerdes. »

Réflexion faite, le peuple ne demandait que Vanitas – et le truc absolument magique c'est qu'il était là. D'ailleurs, en ado mal dégrossi qu'il était, il prit d'une main l'achat du blond – celui-ci protesta tout de même, pour la forme – et, sans se soucier des microbes ou des baisers indirects, en but une ou deux gorgées.

« Parle pour toi, connard, répondit Roxas non sans un léger sourire. Ça va bien, de te prendre deux semaines de vacances gratos ?  
>– Deux semaines et demi, rectifia l'aîné des deux en entraînant son camarade vers une table sur laquelle il s'assit, tandis que l'autre prenait une chaise. Et c'était méga cool, t'imagines même pas. »<p>

Le blondinet récupéra son berlingot de jus de pomme d'un geste expert et en porta la paille à ses lèvres, se laissant à moitié tomber sur la petite table où il appuyait ses coudes. Décidément, il avait pas changé, Vanitas – rien à foutre de l'école, du boulot ou du reste, suffisait que ses parents paient encore son loyer et deux trois trucs du style pour qu'il soit content.  
>Et visiblement, au moins, c'était pas papa-le-chef-d'entreprise que ça dérangeait.<p>

« Tu vas avoir des emmerdes avec la direction, fit nonchalamment Roxas, tout en sachant que l'autre ne l'écouterait pas.  
>– Rien à battre ! Répondit effectivement Vanitas. Ils ont l'habitude, t'façon. »<p>

Il marqua une pause dans son discours et le blond termina son jus de fruits en faisant un max de bruit, avant de tordre la paille pour la foutre dans le berlingot et compresser le tout entre ses deux petites mains. Depuis gosse qu'il faisait ça et ça l'éclatait toujours autant – l'était pas belle, la vie ?

« Au fait, à propos d'habitude, tu te ramènes à la maison, après les cours ? »

La vie était belle, mais clair. Roxas acquiesça et balança son berlingot compressé vers la poubelle, dans laquelle il atterrit juste pas – mais c'était pas grave, le concierge aurait qu'à ramasser. Pour sa part, fallait qu'il retourne en cours, et qu'il expédie rapidos cette longue journée chiante ; parce qu'il avait déjà hâte d'être à ce soir, et de zapper tous ses problèmes pour une soirée avec son meilleur pote.

* * *

><p><em>Plic, ploc.<br>_Mais en beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus rapide.  
>Ça lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Il aimait la pluie, pourtant – mais pas aussi fort, pas alors qu'à l'intérieur de l'appartement il avait aussi chaud, pas alors que son esprit laissé seul un quart d'heure aimait à se perdre on-ne-savait-trop-où.<p>

Lentement, Roxas ferma les yeux, et appuya son front tout juste séché contre la vitre humide, pleine de buée, unique frontière entre dedans et dehors, à mi-chemin entre le chaud et le froid, autant d'un côté que de l'autre – parfait exemple d'égalité, peut-être. Ça mouillait un peu sa peau, en tout cas ; ça faisait froid, aussi, mais fallait avouer que c'était pas si désagréable que ça. Sur ses joues, il sentait tomber la masse mi-raide mi-bouclée de ses cheveux mouillés par la pluie, à peine épongés par la serviette sur ses épaules. Pourquoi, bordel, pourquoi fallait-il que la pluie, le froid, son visage mouillé et sa solitude le temps que Vanitas trafique on-savait-pas-trop-quoi dans la cuisine, lui fassent forcément penser au passé, à un certain enfoiré, à un moment hyper désagréable de son existence, à un connard sans nom ?

De la fenêtre, le blond pouvait apercevoir une rue bondée de gens, et ouvrir les yeux le calma – heureusement. Ses pupilles, fatiguées de la journée peut-être, coururent un instant sur ces passants, certains sous leur parapluie et d'autre la tête nue à la pluie, en suivirent un ou deux, brièvement ; mais sous le ciel gris les gens semblaient tous les mêmes. Tous vêtus de noir, de gris ou de brun, ils se hâtaient dans la rue, traversaient en hâte devant les voitures grises ou noires qui s'arrêtaient de justesse là où il n'y avait pas de passage piéton, et tout ça, ça formait un peu comme une grosse masse grise.

Ça faisait presque du sur-place, à vrai dire. Ça bougeait, mais ça avançait pas. Soudain, une gamine en anorak rose pâle traversa la route sans regarder à droite ou à gauche – rien à battre de sa vie, visiblement. Le fait est que ça forma quand même un petit bol d'air dans la grosse masse, et Roxas retint – facilement – un sourire un peu moqueur. Et puis après, elle disparut, et c'était revenu, la monotonie, cette vie morne des habitants d'une cité tout aussi morne. Pas de couleurs, pas de couleurs dans leur existence – et au fond, peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça.

Il en avait vu, de la couleur, lui. Du rose, du rouge, du bleu – bleu-jeans, rouge-cheveux et rose-parapluie.  
>Autant de couleurs qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir de sa vie – enfin, il croyait. Il croyait. Et tout comme c'était le bordel dehors, c'était le bordel dans sa tête. Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait, à ce con ? Et puis surtout, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait, ce con ? Comment il avait réussi à changer Roxas, le Roxas, l'indomptable Roxas d'avant qu'était si bien et qu'avait tellement besoin de personne ?<p>

D'un air rageur, le jeune homme détourna le regard de cette foutue fenêtre. L'enfoiré-dont-il-ne-voulait-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait qu'à être dehors, à traverser comme la gosse, et à se faire renverser, lui, il en avait rien à battre, et même qu'il voulait croire qu'il l'espérait. Un dernier regard à la vitre lui permit de s'en servir comme d'un miroir ; cool, c'était l'heure de se remaquiller, maintenant, et surtout, ne pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi y'avait de la flotte sur ses joues, valait mieux pas.

_J'crois y'a tout qui se casse la gueule._

Vanitas entra dans le salon, une large assiette de biscuits entre les mains, et la déposa sur la table. Roxas, s'emparant dans son sac de la trousse de maquillage qu'il emmenait toujours partout avec lui, passa à côté de lui sans même le regarder ; et le propriétaire des lieux, étonné, ne put rien faire sinon remarquer les rougeurs à ses yeux, la tristesse dissimulée dans son regard – y'avait un truc qui allait pas, décidément.

Le blond poussa avec force la porte de la salle de bain avant de s'y engouffrer, et il jeta sans ménagement sa serviette sur le rebord de la baignoire encore inutilisée. Il prendrait peut-être un bain, après, ça pourrait être une idée – peut-être qu'il le ferait chez son pote, ou peut-être qu'il le ferait chez lui, et peut-être même qu'il le ferait pas, mais c'était pas trop sa préoccupation du moment. Il avait sa trousse qu'il posa sur le rebord du lavabo, du démaquillant et des mignonnes petites rondelles de coton dans l'armoire à pharmacie de Vanitas, et ça suffisait pour le moment – il avait besoin de rien d'autre sinon de se sortir quelques pensées à la con de la tête.

Finalement, il reparut une vingtaine de minutes plus tard ; à nouveau présentable, comme il disait. Comme sa grosse veste pleine de badges et autres pin's en tous genres gisait quelque part dans l'entrée, c'était pantalon noir et large au niveau des mollets qui finissait dans ses bottes, super t-shirt avec une tête de mort, des chaînes autant en bas qu'en haut et une paire de mitaines noires – mais surtout il était à nouveau bien maquillé, les cheveux secs qui bouclaient un peu dans sa gueule, et c'était parfait comme ça. Vanitas, lui, s'était assis sur le canapé du salon et avalait les cookies de l'assiette un à un, visiblement pas décidé à attendre Roxas pour bouffer. Haussant les épaules, le blond s'approcha de lui ; mais sitôt qu'il se laissa tomber sur le sofa, il sentit la main de son meilleur pote agripper son poignet.

« J'crois qu'on a plein de trucs à se dire ! Lança-t-il directement, l'air un peu inquiet, un peu surpris, comme si un truc louche venait de se passer. Alors Roxy, quoi de neuf dans ta life ? Ça va l'amour, le sexe, la drogue ? »

« Roxy » s'était un peu crispé à la première phrase de son camarade mais dès la seconde il se détendit – bon sang, pensa-t-il, fallait pas qu'il soit si tendu, il connaissait Vanitas et savait qu'il savait pas être trop sérieux, ce crétin. Alors, il piocha un biscuit dans l'assiette et le porta à ses lèvres, tandis que son pote esquissait un sourire moqueur.  
>Comme d'hab', pensa le blond lorsqu'il mordit dans la pâte molle du cookie. Tout était absolument normal. Et fallait qu'il cesse de se laisser convaincre du contraire.<p>

« Ma vie est parfaite, répondit nonchalamment Roxas, et il se saisit de la télécommande abandonnée sur l'accoudoir pour allumer la télé, juste devant eux. Rien de neuf, tout va bien.  
>– T'es sûr ? »<p>

Quelque chose dans la voix de Vani laissait croire qu'il ne plaisantait plus – et ça, ça craignait un max. Roxas zappa sur une chaîne de dessins animés mais son pote ne le lâcha pas du regard – clair, ça craignait un max.

« T'étais bizarre, tout à l'heure, finit par lâcher le propriétaire de l'appart'. Me mens pas, j'te connais depuis six plombes, je sais que y'a un truc qui foire...  
>– Bah, je... »<p>

C'était bizarre que Vanitas s'inquiète pour lui, en fait. Vanitas, il s'inquiétait jamais pour personne. Parce qu'il aimait personne et que personne l'aimait, en fait. Sauf que là, c'était différent – là Roxas était chez lui, en train de bouffer des biscuits devant la télé avec lui, après avoir squatté sa fenêtre et sa salle de bain, et le Vani que tout le monde considérait comme un connard en puissance s'inquiétait pour lui. C'était bizarre - mais bizarrement c'était pas désagréable.

Roxas pouvait seulement pas lui dire. C'était pas possible. Il pouvait juste pas lui parler de l'autre tarlouse ; et puis Vanitas comprendrait pas, c'était pas son truc, clair qu'il pigerait pas, et il se foutrait de sa gueule, forcément, et c'était le dernier truc que le blond voulait, alors il lui dirait pas, fin de l'histoire. Restait que son meilleur pote attendait une réponse – et que peut-être qu'au fond, il avait besoin de parler de quelque chose avec lui, d'un truc de sa vie qu'il partagerait avec ce pauvre type prêt à l'accueillir chez lui, à lui filer une serviette pour ses cheveux et quelques cookies pour son bide, juste parce qu'au fond ils étaient amis.

Amis. Ça aussi, ça sonnait bizarre.

C'est alors qu'il pensa à sa mère – à sa mère, et à son connard de petit copain.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! ...<p>

Pitié me tuez paaaas. é_è Je promets que je vais faire revenir Axel très bientôt. Promiiis. é.è

En attendant, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus, malgré la longue attente... Et que vous ne me détestez pas pour ça... Et que je vous ai pas tous faits fuir... Désoléée. T-T


	10. Il paraît que le problème

Salut tout le monde !

Je suis pas régulière dans ma publicatiooon. ._. Mais bon, explications... Ce mois-ci, c'est le NaNoWriMo : et le challenge, c'est de faire 50'000 mots en un mois. Par conséquent, j'avance cette fic, ainsi qu'un original, et je change quand l'inspiration me fait défaut pour un texte ou l'autre.

Attendez-vous par conséquent à un peu plus de chapitres ce mois-ci. ^^ Soit dit en passant, je suis bien contente, je vous présente aujourd'hui mon premier chapitre à deux chiffres sur cette fanfic ! XD Au niveau du nombre de mots, ça fait de cette fanfic la plus longue que j'ai publiée sur ce site.

Bref. Niveau programme, c'est encore du Vanitas cette fois-ci, désoléée. é_è Confessions et racontage de life, apparition d'un nouveau personnage, et toujours de l'Axel en toile de fond. Il est jamais là en chair et en os, mais en pensée il reste présent ! XD

Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 10 : Il paraît que le problème, c'est la fierté<span>_

Kév' et Lili.  
>Un trou du cul et une pétasse en puissance – eux aussi, ils en avaient fait de belles, et parfois c'était à se demander qui d'eux ou d'Axel le faisait le plus chier. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, si le travelo devait rester loin – très loin, même – de ses pensées pour le moment et pour encore pas mal de temps si possible, Roxas pouvait bien se plaindre de sa mère auprès de son meilleur pote, surtout si celui, maso dans son genre, ne demandait que ça.<p>

« La mère, finit-il par balancer, et il soupira. Nouveau copain, elle est encore plus conne qu'avec le précédent, t'imagines la galère ? Et en plus j'te parie grave qu'il va squatter à la maison. »

Il choppa un nouveau biscuit dans l'assiette et le bouffa aussitôt, histoire de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose ; Vani, quant à lui, lui jeta un regard en coin, accompagné d'un petit sourire, dans le genre qui voulait dire "tiens-toi tranquille deux secondes, mec, j'viens d'avoir une idée du tonnerre". Alors, le blond, un peu intéressé, fallait l'avouer, tourna la tête vers son pote et l'interrogea rapidement du regard.

« J'ai une idée, mec, fit effectivement Vanitas, mains jointes et avant-bras sur les cuisses.  
>– C'est bizarre, répondit l'autre, comment j'm'en doutais pas...<br>– Roh, ta gueule. Tu d'vrais être content en plus ! Ça te dit de venir vivre avec moi ? »

Quoi ?  
>Roxas s'étrangla à moitié avec son biscuit – pas possible, il avait dû mal piger, là. Vivre avec lui. Vivre avec Vanitas. Supporter cet espèce de connard aussi chiant que drôle, autant son pote que son pire ennemi, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept, tout le temps, manger-jouer-bosser avec lui, tout le temps, tout ça, tout le temps.<br>A peine croyable.

C'était quelque part entre son plus beau rêve et son pire cauchemar.  
>Sitôt la première surprise passée il se prit à s'imaginer ainsi, le lendemain, le surlendemain, ou quelques jours après ; ramasser tout le bordel dans sa chambre, la fermer à clé, emporter la clé, dire à sa mère « J'me casse, la vieille », la laisser avec son mec, abandonner tout ça, et puis se casser, se casser, partir enfin, en-fin, comme il s'était promis de le faire sitôt qu'il aurait l'âge de le faire.<p>

Il avait pas l'âge de le faire – il s'en foutait, mais alors com-plè-te-ment. Rien à battre de l'âge, il avait le pote parfait pour refaire son quotidien de A à Z, et rien à battre de ce que la vieille peau lui balancerait à la face lorsqu'il lui annoncerait, plus radieux que jamais, qu'il se barrait. Un truc de malade, cette histoire – « hé la mère, à plus, j'me barre ! »

Et puis soudain, tout à coup, il réalisa un truc – et pas des moindres, le truc en question. Vanitas. Son pote. Son seul pote ; son meilleur pote, donc, forcément. Un mec. Et s'il disait oui c'était avec ce mec-là qu'il allait vivre ; mais vivre, bordel, en coloc' avec un autre gars alors qu'il était habitué à ne supporter que sa vieille salope de mère et ses fringues, son comportement, sa tronche et ses habitudes et tous ses trucs de fille.  
>Ça faisait encore moins de nanas dans sa vie, mais surtout ça lui faisait encore plus penser à l'autre enfoiré auquel il s'était pourtant promis de ne pas penser – et merde, à la fin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire contre tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Accepter ou refuser ? Refuser ou accepter ?<p>

Sa mère ou Vanitas, Vanitas ou sa mère ? Le copain, la mère, et Vani qui lui semblait tellement parfait à côté de ces deux abominations d'une nature à moitié déformée ; une fois de plus c'était le bordel entre ses pensées emmêlées et dans sa tête ça devait être encore pire que dans sa chambre, mais il se dit qu'au moins Vanitas savait le faire rire et que, de toute façon, fallait bien qu'il se barre un jour.  
>Alors il allait se casser et simplement dire ouais à son meilleur pote – et tant pis pour le reste. T'façon, il avait un grand appartement, le pote ; suffirait qu'ils soient dans une chambre séparée, et tout irait pour le mieux. Ouais, c'était ça ; y'avait pas raison de s'en faire. Vraiment pas. Vraiment pas, hein ?<p>

« Roxaaas, ça va ? L'appela soudain son ami, et il posa une main sur son épaule pour le secouer mollement. Tu fais des têtes bizarres, là, tu sais ? Et ça te va pas de sourire. »

Ni une, ni deux, le blond s'écrasa aussitôt la gueule en plein dans la réalité et il aurait pu s'y péter le nez s'il n'avait pas effacé si rapidement de son visage l'expression hébétée qui s'y était installée.

« Ah, heu, bafouilla-t-il, nan, mais, en fait, j'réfléchissais, et j'me disais-  
>– Que tu acceptais avec joie, coupa Vani, tout sourire, quoiqu'un peu moqueur. J'ai pas raison ?<br>– Bah... Ouais, on va dire ça comme ça. »

En guise de réponse, Vanitas sourit – sûrement qu'il était content, quelque part. Peut-être que finalement ça lui plaisait pas tant que ça de vivre tout seul ; et en même c'était vrai que, si Roxas ne rêvait depuis toujours que de ça, habiter avec un pote comme Vani lui semblait limite plus attrayant. Alors, il fit un truc juste incroyable – il sourit en retour.  
>Et son meilleur pote n'avait qu'à aller se faire foutre s'il comptait lui répéter que le sourire, ça lui allait pas bien.<p>

D'ailleurs, le propriétaire des lieux ouvrit la bouche, un sourire au coin des lèvres, comme pour lancer au blond quelque réplique acerbe ; mais soudain, le téléphone sonna.  
>Mais ouais, c'était vrai qu'il avait carrément un téléphone fixe, le Vanitas – Roxas se rappelait même que le père ou la mère de son pote l'appelaient toujours sur le fixe, et jamais sur son portable, on savait pas trop pourquoi. Cependant, ça devait pas être trop dans leurs habitudes de téléphoner si tard – quoique, peut-être...<p>

« Vais répondre, lança Vani en se levant, nonchalamment. Ça doit être mon vieux. »

Roxas le suivit des yeux lorsqu'il contourna le canapé, choppant un énième biscuit au passage pour le glisser rapidos entre ses lèvres, et quand il décrocha d'un geste las le combiné pour le porter à son oreille.

« Allô ? »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton qui lui donnait l'air d'en avoir tellement rien à foutre que l'adolescent toujours assis ne put s'empêcher de se marrer un coup ; c'était bien du Vanitas, ça, mais clair. Il avait calé le combiné noir entre son épaule et son oreille, glissé une main dans sa poche, et surtout il bouffait en téléphonant, alors qu'il était même pas sûr d'avoir un parent au bout du fil – ouais, sans aucun doute possible, Vanitas tout craché.  
>Le Vanitas qui était le meilleur pote de Roxas, le Vanitas avec qui il allait vivre, et putain, c'que c'était cool de se dire qu'il allait larguer sa vieille mère pour un type aussi marrant – fini la relation maman-gamin, et bonjour les fous rires entre potes.<p>

« Hein ? »

Roxas tressaillit lorsqu'il entendit son meilleur ami prononcer cet unique mot – ça, par contre, ce n'était pas normal. Il y avait comme quelque chose de faux dans son intonation, dans sa voix qui déconnait un peu, et tout à coup le blond se demanda si y'avait pas un problème avec cet appel à la con.

« Hm, finit par acquiescer Vanitas après quelques minutes de silence. Je passerai demain. Merci. Au revoir. »

Vanitas qui parle calmement.  
>Vanitas qui promet un truc – et pas une promesse en l'air, hein, un vrai truc, sur un ton sérieux.<br>Vanitas qui a l'air inquiet alors que c'est visiblement pas pour Roxas.  
>Vanitas qui dit merci.<br>Vanitas qui dit au revoir.  
>Mais bordel, c'était quoi le problème avec ce type ? Et puis c'était qui à l'autre bout du fil ? Quel connard avait bien pu téléphoner aussi tard, juste pour pourrir la soirée qu'avait pourtant si bien commencé ? Le blond savait pas qui c'était, mais s'il l'apprenait, clair qu'il lui ferait la peau – parce qu'à cause de lui, sitôt qu'il tourna la tête en direction de son pote, il put le voir trembler un peu, et il comprit que maintenant c'était un peu beaucoup la merde.<p>

« Heu... Vani ? »

L'interpellé ne répondit pas – il reposa le combiné, doucement, la tête un peu baissée, et sûrement qu'il avait l'air triste, sur ce visage qu'il cherchait visiblement à lui cacher. Et puis tout à coup, sans prévenir, Vanitas pivota sur ses talons, la tête aussi normale que d'habitude. Roxas, sourcil levé, l'examina d'un bref coup d'œil ; mais un sourire mesquin naquit au coin de ses lèvres et c'était tellement plus facile de ne pas noter ce petit truc qui allait pas dans ses yeux.

« C'était que dalle, lança le jeune homme, même si ça sonnait faux, et même si c'était juste complètement évident qu'il essayait de cacher un truc dont il avait pas envie de parler. Allez, mec, debout, on va chercher tes affaires !  
>– Mes affaires ? S'étonna le blond sans relever l'histoire du coup de fil.<br>– Tu dors ici ce soir, alors te faut bien deux-trois trucs, et on déménagera le tout demain. »

En silence, Roxas acquiesça, et s'apprêta à enfiler sa veste ; Vanitas, quant à lui, passa d'abord faire un tour dans sa chambre, et c'était pas tout à fait normal pour ce type qui ne le lâchait d'habitude pas une seconde. Quelque part, l'adolescent lui en voulut pour ça – quelle connerie de rien lui dire, et surtout quelle connerie de se concentrer sur un truc qui n'était « rien » alors que, tous deux, ils allaient avoir plein de bordel à régler !  
>Son pote reparut quelques minutes après ; l'air un peu plus sombre, peut-être, mais Roxas fit pas attention, et ils sortirent tous les deux de l'appart pour aller prendre le scooter de Vani et se casser vite fait.<p>

Dehors, il faisait déjà vachement sombre, même si en soi c'était pas si tard ; par chance, cependant, il pleuvait pas, et Roxas sortit le premier de l'immeuble, son meilleur ami traînant un peu le pas juste derrière lui. Tout était normal. Absolument normal. Et Vanitas n'avait pas l'air triste. Et Roxas ne pensait déjà plus au coup de téléphone reçu quelques minutes plus tôt. Et ils allaient aller chez Roxas, prendre ses affaires, revenir, et passer la meilleur soirée du monde à jouer à des jeux vidéo, mater la télé et se coucher super tard.  
>Et puis surtout, ni l'un ni l'autre n'essayait de se persuader que tout ça, c'était vrai. Parce que ça l'était. Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. C'était bizarre, en fait. Dis, Vanitas, pourquoi tu te caches quand ça fait mal ? Dis, Roxas, pourquoi tu poses pas les questions quand t'es pas sûr de la réponse ? Dis, Vanitas, pourquoi tu parles pas à ton meilleur ami de tes problèmes ? Dis, Roxas, pourquoi tu n'écoutes pas ton meilleur ami quand il en a besoin ?<p>

Hé, Vanitas, pourquoi tu es si fier ? Tu crois que tu peux tout gérer tout seul ?  
>Hé, Roxas, pourquoi tu es si égoïste ? Tu crois qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte ?<p>

Dites, les garçons, vous savez pourquoi ça fait si mal ? Peut-être parce que vous êtes très loin d'avoir la bonne méthode.

Y'avait peut-être bien un truc qui déconnait, en fin de compte.

* * *

><p>Lentement, Vanitas se gara devant l'immeuble qu'habitait Roxas et le blond descendit du véhicule, lâchant par la même occasion son meilleur ami dont il avait jusqu'alors serré la taille. Pas un mot de tout le trajet – et pourtant ils auraient pu, y'avait pas eu tant de bruit que ça sur la route, et surtout ils s'étaient tapés pas mal de feux rouges avant d'arriver enfin à destination.<br>Quelque part, sûrement que quelque chose s'était pris une sacrée baffe dans la gueule, et ça se voyait dans leur comportement l'un envers l'autre. Mais l'un n'était pas décidé à parler, l'autre n'était pas décidé à demander – alors ça devenait clair qu'ils fonçaient droit dans le mur.

Arrivant devant la porte de son appart', Roxas extirpa sa clé de sa poche et en ouvrit la porte ; même pas besoin d'essayer de sonner, il savait pas quelle heure c'était mais il savait que sa mère était pas là et qu'elle rentrerait pas avant longtemps. Alors, il se grouilla d'attraper un sac de sport dans son armoire, et y fourra vite fait le strict minimum vital – ce qui comprenait entre quelques vêtements sa playstation portable, deux-trois jeux, ses lunettes, un tas de bordel pour ses lentilles de contact et un peu de nourriture. Une fois que cela fut fait, il songea à laisser un mot pour sa mère – mais finalement il se dit que c'était pas la peine, et il décida de simplement pas le faire, on verrait bien si elle s'inquiétait ou pas.

Vanitas l'avait attendu dans l'entrée, et s'était, tandis que Roxas ramassait son bordel, servi un verre d'ice tea ; en voyant son pote se ramener, le strict minimum quand même relativement conséquent dans son sac de sport, le jeune homme avala une dernière gorgée de boisson et lança sans ménagement le verre en plastique dans l'évier. Pas un mot de l'un à l'autre ; un regard, un seul, un peu différent de ceux qu'ils échangeaient d'habitude, de ceux qu'ils avaient échangé auparavant. Il y avait quelque chose de fuyant dans ce regard-là – comme si l'autre était flippant, comme si la perspective que leurs yeux se croisent était vraiment flippante.

Ils ne parlèrent pas tout de suite ; au lieu de ça ils sortirent, se cassèrent vite fait de ce trou à rat, vite, rapidos, avant que la mère se ramène – et en un rien de temps, ils furent dehors, et là ce fut encore pire. Y'avait Vanitas qui attendait un truc et Roxas qu'en attendait un autre – le premier dont l'air froid disait « mais demande-moi, bordel », le second dont les yeux bleus vexés disaient « mais raconte-moi, bordel », et personne pour faire le premier pas.

C'était ça qui déconnait entre eux ; l'en fallait toujours un pour ravaler sa fierté, faire le premier pas, et accepter d'aider ou d'être aidé. Comme si c'était être un gros faible, un putain de lâche à la con, que de demander à son meilleur pote un peu d'aide, ou de demander à ce même meilleur pote de se laisser aider – et pourtant il aurait suffi d'une phrase, deux mots, voire un seul, juste pour engager la conversation.

A ce train-là ça n'arriverait jamais.  
>A moins que y'ait un truc qui change par rapport aux autres fois – et en ce moment-là, en cette nuit noire d'un jour froid où il avait plu, fait beau, plu et fait beau, constamment, pour se finir aux abords du déluge, Roxas leva les yeux au ciel et se rappela un truc qu'on lui avait dit si longtemps qu'il s'était jusque là persuadé de l'avoir oublié.<p>

« J'pense que t'es pas c'que t'as l'air d'être ! »

Ça venait d'où, ça, déjà ? Il ne savait plus – c'était désagréable. Désagréable de plus savoir, mais encore plus désagréable parce que la citation était en soi rattachée à une ombre de souvenir vachement désagréable. Chiant. Mais tellement vrai – ou tellement faux, tout dépendait de la manière dont on voyait les choses. En ce moment, et comme depuis super ultra longtemps, Roxas avait l'air d'être un sale enfoiré de fils de pute, le genre de mec qui envoie chier tout le monde, même ses meilleurs potes ou sa famille – surtout sa famille –, et qui se prend pour le meilleur du monde, hautain, froid, cassant, vulgaire, gothique aussi, pas agréable pour deux sous, un vrai monstre d'égoïsme infâme ; mais il savait par expérience qu'il lui arrivait, lui-même, aussi, parfois, d'être plus gentil, de sourire, de rire, de penser aux autres.

Tout comme il savait qu'il arrivait à Vanitas, en apparence toujours moqueur, cassant comme lui, froid mais d'une autre manière, d'être inquiet, ou bien triste, ou bien déprimé, et d'avoir besoin d'aide – exactement comme maintenant.

_Alors bordel, Roxas, ravale ta saloperie de fierté et va lui parler, avant qu'il se casse pour de bon._

Sans même s'en rendre compte, les doigts fins du blond avaient effleuré l'épaule d'un Vanitas trop perdu dans ses pensées pour s'en rendre compte ; l'adolescent aussitôt songea à s'écarter, mais se ravisa lorsqu'il réalisa que, de toute manière, c'était trop tard. Fini d'avoir l'air d'un empaffé sans cœur, même pour son meilleur pote – il préférait l'empaffé sans cœur, sauf pour son meilleur pote, parce que Vanitas avait tellement fait de trucs pour lui et son égoïsme de merde qu'il pouvait bien lui rendra la pareille, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Sa fierté et son honneur y survivraient – enfin, il espérait.

Alors, doucement, presque tendrement, sa main se plaqua contre l'épaule mince du jeune adulte, et sa paume, rassurante, épousa gracieusement la forme du lieu qu'elle enserra sans force réelle.

« V-Vanitas ? »

Merde.  
>Il avait bégayé, un peu – comme s'il était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et la vérité, d'ailleurs, c'était qu'il était pas très sûr de ce qu'il était en train de faire ; mais bordel, ça, il avait pas le droit de le montrer, vraiment pas. Quitte à sacrifier son image de gars froid ne jurant que par le célèbre « moi d'abord, les autres ensuite », autant garder quand même un peu de constance, et autant éviter de foirer tout le reste. Il se montrait sympa et rassurant, okay ; alors mieux valait qu'il ait l'air un peu sûr de lui, et pas qu'il tire cette tronche de minette apeurée, parce que ça servirait juste à rien pour gagner la confiance de Vani.<br>Cette pensée le fit tressaillir – gagner la confiance de Vani. Alors il ne l'avait pas ? Il ne savait pas, à vrai dire. Et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir – encore un truc dont il n'était pas sûr, encore un.

« Heu, s'étonna son pote, Roxas, tu... »

Extirpé aussitôt de sa semi-torpeur, l'adolescent relâcha d'un seul coup l'épaule de son ami et eut comme un mouvement de recul – dans son esprit, ça fonçait à toute vitesse, et dans tous les sens. Comme une autoroute dans un rond-point, à vrai dire. Comme si toutes les bagnoles de ses pensées pouvaient aller dans toutes les directions, comme si les limitations de vitesse c'était pour les tapettes, comme si tout ça prenait un malin plaisir à foutre le bordel dans sa tête.  
>Trouver quelque chose à dire – là, vite, maintenant. Tout de suite. Tout de suite pour ne pas perdre – la confiance, l'amitié, l'affection.<p>

« Le téléphone de tout à l'heure, dit-il alors franchement, butant toutefois un peu sur certains mots, c'était à quel sujet ? »

Le visage étonné de Vanitas s'assombrit, et le jeune homme détourna la tête, le visage, les yeux, le regard. Un regard bleu moins le regard doré qui le traversait était égal au suspense général, intenable – qu'allait-il dire, après tout, ce grand garçon, attristé par une conversation téléphonique au sujet encore inconnu de Roxas, là, debout devant lui, ses poings serrés et ses pupilles tournées vers le sol, au loin ?  
>Personne ne le savait vraiment. Et sûrement Vanitas ne le savait-il pas lui-même. Vive l'improvisation, se dit le blond – et soudain il sentit la main de son meilleur ami rechercher la sienne, s'en emparer, leurs doigts s'effleurer ; un regard bleu surpris plus le regard doré qui s'insinuait à nouveau en lui était égal à un sentiment tout nouveau qui fit brusquement chauffer la partie supérieure de ses joues, juste sous ses yeux.<p>

« Je peux te parler une minute ? Demanda Vanitas, plus sérieux que jamais.  
>– O-Oui. »<p>

A ce mot, cet unique mot bredouillé plus ou moins clairement, le plus âgé des deux garçons tira un peu la main de l'autre ; et bordel, pensa Roxas, mais bordel, ça le gênait, tout ça, ce manège, cette drôle de manigance, et surtout, surtout, surtout, ce putain de contact physique, cette peau contre sa peau, ces doigts chauds contre ses doigts chauds à lui.  
>A n'importe qui ça paraissait plus que méga normal ; à Roxas ça faisait surtout vachement du mal, et ça le chamboulait des pieds à la tête, parce que décidément non, il n'y était pas du tout, du tout habitué.<p>

D'un geste lent mais décidé, Vanitas l'entraîna un peu en arrière, loin des lampadaires de la rue ; puis, à mi chemin entre les ténèbres d'une ruelle que Roxas savait plus que mal fréquentée et la lumière qui s'échappait des portes vitrées de l'immeuble à leurs côtés, le jeune adulte plaça deux mains à la forte poigne sur les épaules fragiles du blond, qui tressaillit sous cette emprise soudaine et inattendue, surtout de la part d'un garçon habituellement si calme.

« Euh, écoute, Roxas, bredouilla-t-il, cherchant ses mots au fur et à mesure qu'il construisait sa phrase, le téléphone de tout à l'heure, c'était au sujet de mon frère.  
>– Zack ? »<p>

Aussitôt, la surprise de l'adolescent se mua en l'ébahissement le plus total.  
>Zack ? Il connaissait Zack, enfin, plus ou moins. Le grand frère de Vani, qu'il était, ce Zack. Un garçon sympathique, assez grand, et si le jeune homme se rappelait bien, il devait avoir à peu près l'âge de Cloud ; peut-être qu'il connaissait Cloud, d'ailleurs, mais leur dernière rencontre remontait à assez loin et c'était difficile de se souvenir exactement de qui Zack, frère de son meilleur ami, était ou non l'ami. Quoiqu'il en soit, Roxas le voyait encore, dans sa mémoire, comme un gars profondément sympa ; assez loin de son frère niveau caractère, d'ailleurs, plutôt souriant, d'habitude, même s'il avait ses côtés sombres, et dégageant une impression générale de bonne humeur omniprésente.<p>

Le blond n'arrivait pas à croire que quelque chose à propos de Zack puisse inquiéter Vanitas, en fait. Parce que c'était un type bien, Zack – du moins, il croyait pas. Pas le genre de Vani, prêt à se casser de la maison familiale plus tôt que permis ; pas non plus le genre de Cloud qui traînait toujours dans des affaires louches, on savait trop ni comment ni pourquoi ni où ni quand. Et puis surtout, le coup de fil était au sujet de Zack ; mais alors bordel, il s'était passé quoi, enfin ? S'il était au sujet de Zack, alors clair, c'était pas Zack qui avait appelé, mais ça devenait une énigme sans fin, pour Roxas qui n'avait en main que bien trop peu d'éléments, merde !

Alors, son meilleur pote lui apporta la réponse – direct après, en resserrant un peu ses doigts sur ses épaules.

« Ouais, eh bah, fit-il, détournant les yeux, bah il est en taule.  
>– Quoi ? »<p>

* * *

><p>Désolée de cette fin un peu abrupte, je savais pas du tout ou couper ce chapitre pour qu'il fasse pas 5'000 mots. T.T<p>

Je vous promets qu'Axel reviendra, si si... Plus tard... Remarquez qu'il est quand même là, parce que Roxas pense à lui. xD Allez, encore un-deux chapitres comme ça et il reparaîtra... xD

Merci d'avoir lu =)


	11. Il paraît que la confiance

Salut tout le monde !

Cette fois je suis un peu plus rapide que la fois précédente. xD En même temps, ce chapitre n'apporte pas tant que ça de graaaandes choses... On va juste savoir pourquoi Zack est en prison, soit la réponse à la question que tout le monde m'a posée. xD

Je n'aime pas particulièrement ce chapitre, mais il est quand même, je pense, particulièrement important dans le déroulement de l'histoire... Je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est un chapitre clé, même. Mais pour plus de précisions, lisez ma petite note à la fin. =) (Si ça vous intéresse)

Sur ce, je ne m'éternise pas : Bonne lecture ! ^^ Et merci à tous d'être là, tant de temps après le début de la fanfic. =)

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 11 : Il paraît que la confiance est difficile à acquérir<span>_

Roxas crut qu'il allait s'étrangler.  
>Vanitas, comme gêné, ou bien embarrassé, ou bien embêté, c'était un peu difficile à savoir, le relâcha doucement et s'écarta de lui – un pas, deux pas en arrière, et c'était un monde qui les séparait maintenant.<p>

« Il y est, bordel, poursuivit Vanitas, et tout à coup l'angoisse reparut dans sa voix, enfin, pas pour longtemps, enfin, je crois, mais enfin, tu comprends, quoi, et en fait, je… »

Sa voix mourut avant même qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase et le cœur de Roxas loupa un battement pour le coup de la surprise. Bordel, qu'il n'était pas habitué à voir son meilleur pote dans un état pareil. Bordel, ce que ça lui faisait mal de le voir dans un état pareil. Bordel, ce qu'il se sentait impuissant face à tout ça, comme si toute la misère du monde lui tombait d'un coup sur la gueule. Bordel, c'était quoi ce sentiment étrange au fond de lui, qui serrait ses poumons et quelque chose un peu au-dessus de son ventre ?

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose – en théorie.  
>Il était le meilleur pote de Vanitas, et Vanitas n'allait visiblement pas bien, et malgré sa fierté de six kilos et demi Vanitas se confiait à lui, alors il était de son devoir d'aider Vanitas – CQFD.<p>

En pratique c'était pas aussi simple. Avant de pouvoir faire quelque chose, fallait trouver quoi faire exactement ; avant de pouvoir aider Vani fallait avoir une idée de comment l'aider, et dans la tête de Roxas en ce moment-là c'était un peu le vide sidéral, niveau inspiration. Page blanche sous ses yeux et bonne chance à l'écrivain qu'il était, lancé dans l'aventure d'aider une personne avec pour seule indication celle qu'il fallait que l'histoire finisse bien ; mais comment réussir à bien finir l'histoire s'il ne savait même pas pourquoi Zack était en prison, et combien de temps exactement il y resterait ?

Alors, il fit ce qu'il y avait de plus facile, et de plus égoïste à faire ; il se posa une question. Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il attendrait de Vanitas, si les rôles étaient inversés ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voudrait que son meilleur pote fasse si lui, Roxas, avait terriblement besoin de son aide, parce que tout à coup il arrivait une merde à Cloud, son seul appui dans cette vie de chiottes ? Qu'est-ce qu'il demanderait, secrètement, tout au fond de son cœur, à cet homme-là, qu'est-ce qu'il le supplierait de faire pour empêcher que le puzzle s'éclate, passe sous l'aspirateur, qu'il finisse brisé et quasiment impossible à raccommoder ?

Un mot, une phrase, ou bien un geste, une caresse comme celles que Cloud, pour l'embêter, glissait quelquefois dans ses cheveux en bataille ; une parole, une discussion, un cadeau, du réconfort matériel éphémère, des promesses en l'air – il ne savait pas. Et il détestait ne pas savoir. Il ne pouvait s'approcher de lui et lui dire « tout ira bien, t'en fais pas » ; il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas jouer les grands frères rassurants, façon « t'inquiète pas, je suis là », et ce même si c'était peut-être ce qu'il manquait à Vanitas, parce qu'il n'était pas Zack et que jamais il ne saurait agir comme Zack.  
>Roxas avait Cloud – et s'il perdait Cloud, il avait Vanitas pour le materner. Vanitas avait Zack – mais s'il perdait Zack, il n'avait pas Roxas pour le materner, parce que Roxas, il était clairement nul pour réconforter les gens et pour s'occuper d'eux.<p>

Nul de meilleur ami, nul de frère, égoïste à la con, niveau zéro en relation humaine.

« Heu..., bredouilla-t-il, je sais pas trop quoi dire mais... Tu sais si... Enfin pourquoi... ?  
>– Conduite en état d'ivresse, débita à toute vitesse Vani, enfin j'crois, mais il aurait pu s'tuer, quoi, merde ! »<p>

Que faire ? Que répondre ? Que faire que répondre que faire que répondre ?  
>Le cœur de Roxas dans sa poitrine s'était mis à battre vachement fort et il arrivait plus à réfléchir tellement qu'il stressait, qu'il avait peur de faire ou de dire ou de dire ou de faire une sacrée connerie que son meilleur pote ne lui pardonnerait jamais ; et puis en face de lui Vani semblait flippé, préoccupé, comme s'il relâchait d'un coup toute l'angoisse accumulée derrière cette façade amicale depuis qu'il avait reçu le coup de téléphone. Et bordel, même si Roxas le connaissait depuis vachement longtemps, il l'avait jamais, jamais, jamais vu comme ça.<p>

Alors il décida de faire un truc – comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Le truc le plus con de sa vie, sans doute. Il le regretterait plus tard, s'il en avait encore le courage et la force, si la honte l'avait pas enterré vingt mètres sous la surface de la Terre. Pour le moment, il le faisait, et c'était tout ; pour le moment, il s'était approché, un peu hésitant, il avait effleuré les doigts de son meilleur pote, de son meilleur pote bordel, et il avait passé ses bras autour de son cou, pour glisser ses ongles contre les mèches noires de ses cheveux, pour attirer un peu son visage contre lui et simplement l'enlacer, comme un putain de gros con sentimental.

Il se détesterait, après coup. Pour le moment il pensait plus trop. Il avait fermé les yeux. Y'avait Vanitas qui s'était tu, et il lui semblait bien qu'il pouvait entendre sa respiration, encore rapide et saccadée, avec les battements de son cœur, trop rapides eux aussi. Il savait pas si ça allait l'aider, tout ça. Il savait pas si ça allait pas plutôt le mettre en colère, en fait. Il savait pas – il verrait bien.

Et puis, soudain mais doucement, il sentit les bras de Vanitas passer autour de sa taille, et ce même Vanitas, d'habitude si fort, si fier, d'habitude si courageux, toujours à prendre les choses avec humour et sarcasme, enfouir sa tête dans son cou, sur son épaule, contre lui. C'était troublant. Et ça le gênait. Mais sans le déranger. Ses joues brûlaient de honte, son cœur battait la mesure de ses supplications intérieures – pitié, pitié, pitié qu'on ne les voie pas – mais rien en lui ne trahissait une hypothétique envie que son meilleur ami s'en aille. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, non, non. Et s'ils avaient été chez Vanitas, ou chez lui, dans sa chambre, enfermés, là où personne ne pouvait les voir, alors peut-être qu'il aurait même enlacé ce garçon en retour ; mais pour l'heure, il se contenta simplement de jouer, doucement, avec une mèche de ses cheveux, doux et lisses.  
>Contre son cœur, il pouvait sentir celui de son ami ralentir, et contre son épaule, progressivement, ses inspirations et expirations ralentir.<p>

« Merci, Roxas, finit-il par souffler avant de se redresser. Merci... »

Il avait eu peur, certainement ; vraiment peur, tout en était vraiment inquiet pour son frère, ce frère à qui il tenait au moins autant que Roxas tenait à Cloud et qui croupissait en taule pour une affaire à la con qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie. Mais il avait tout contenu en lui – à cause du blond, et putain, ce qu'il pouvait s'en vouloir pour ça, même si maintenant c'était fini. Il avait angoissé, il avait tout relâché d'un coup, et maintenant ça irait mieux – vraiment mieux. Zack ferait pas trop longtemps en prison, Zack avait tué personne, Zack s'était pas tué lui non plus, et de toute manière leur père était riche, il achèterait sa libération, sûrement, enfin, si c'était possible, mais Roxas l'avait vu dans les films, alors sûrement qu'il le ferait.  
>Enfin, le fait était que c'était pas tout à fait la question principale du moment.<p>

« Heu, dis..., fit Roxas en lâchant doucement Vani. Tu crois que... Tu vas arriver à conduire jusqu'à l'appart' ? »

Amusé, l'adulte esquissa un sourire, un peu moqueur, preuve-même qu'il allait déjà un peu mieux ; et il attrapa le blond par les épaules pour le forcer à se retourner, le poussant un peu dans le dos pour qu'il avance.

« Me prends pas pour une tapette non plus, lança-t-il en rigolant. J'suis pas une fille, tu sais ?  
>– Des fois, j'ai des doutes, osa finalement plaisanter son pote. Tu reveux pas mon épaule pour pleurer un coup, d'ailleurs ? »<p>

Vanitas se marra et son meilleur pote fit de même ; et puis alors, le plus âgé des deux, qui tenait toujours les épaules du second au creux de ses mains puissantes, l'attira violemment contre lui pour passer un bras autour de son cou, placer l'autre au-dessus de sa tête. Le maintenant ainsi d'une main contre son torse, il frotta énergiquement le haut du crâne blond de Roxas, qui s'énerva aussitôt ; mais putain, ce qu'il était chiant, quand il s'y mettait, celui-là ! Il faisait tout pour l'emmerder, et en plus ça réussissait toujours, ça devenait vachement lourd, à la fin !

« Putain, Vani, s'énerva le blond, lâche-moi, bordel ! »

Amusé, Vanitas sourit et s'exécuta ; mais sur son visage demeurait un semblant de sourire moqueur, tout comme dans ses yeux demeuraient une ébauche de tristesse, de mélancolie, d'incertitude. Clair, en même temps ; c'était pas terminé, tout ce bordel avec Zack, et toutes les emmerdes que ça avait ou allait causer – et pour dire vrai ça faisait même que commencer. C'était chiant, quelque part. Mais sérieux, quoiqu'il en soit, et quoique ça devienne, Roxas se promit que plus jamais il déconnerait comme il l'avait fait ce soir – plus jamais, surtout si c'était pour se récolter un putain de câlin de la part d'un Vanitas bien décidé à se foutre de sa gueule.

« Pas d'problème ma'am ! Lança ce dernier, et il glissa ses mains dans ses poches, avant de se calmer un peu, quand même, cette espèce de putain d'excité de sa vie. Tu viens ou tu rentres à pied ? »

Pas besoin de poser la question – l'était pas con, non plus, hein, songea l'adolescent, et il suivit alors son meilleur pote, histoire d'avoir quand même pas à passer la nuit sur le trottoir juste parce que ce connard, pour le faire chier, avait décidé de se barrer sans lui et de retourner à son appart' pioncer en douce pendant que lui se les gelait ici.  
>Ni une ni deux, les deux gars eurent super vite fait de reprendre la route ; toujours autant de feux rouges, et un trafic toujours aussi lent, mais entre eux, quelque chose avait changé. Quand Vani s'arrêta net parce que ce putain de feu passa au rouge en zappant l'orange, par exemple, Roxas jugea malin de se venger pour le semi-choc subit en frappant doucement le dessus de son casque ; en retour de quoi l'autre garçon démarra super vite, comme un putain de grand gamin bien décidé à gagner une course à la con, sans valeur aucune – et à vrai dire, ça les fit marrer tous les deux.<p>

Même délire tandis qu'ils déconnaient et se racontaient connerie sur connerie tout en roulant ; c'était n'importe quoi, ça rimait à rien, et leur semblant de conversation se faisait niquer toutes les trois phrases par un putain de klaxon ou un con qui freinait trop fort, mais de toute façon même sans ça y'avait des « Quoi ? » et des « J'ai pas entendu » chaque tranche de vingt secondes et bordel, ce que ça pouvait être drôle.  
>Ça faisait du bien, de se parler comme ça, et de se comprendre sans vraiment s'entendre, de se marrer pour le même truc sans savoir vraiment ce que c'était que ce truc en question. Un truc oublié, perdu puis retrouvé, sûrement – un truc qu'ils avaient eu toute la journée à l'école, plus en début de soirée, et que s'il avait déconné après le coup de téléphone, bah maintenant il allait à nouveau super bien et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.<p>

Fin, happy end, tout le monde il est beau tout le monde il est heureux tout le monde il est gentil, et les deux amis arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement de Vanitas, avec sacrément la dalle au ventre et fatigués de surcroît. A moins que la bouffe soit assez bonne pour leur redonner une bonne pelée d'énergie, sûrement qu'ils devraient laisser tomber tout projet de soirée films-jeu vidéo-au lit à minuit passée ; mais au fond, c'était pas si grave.  
>Surtout que, selon Vanitas, qui avait retrouvé le sourire lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, y'aurait des pizzas pour le repas.<br>Et vu la tonne de bouffe qu'il décida de commander, peut-être bien qu'ils tiendraient la nuit, finalement.

* * *

><p>Le réveil, ça craignait un max, ce matin-là.<br>Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, tout ce que Roxas put sentir fut un poids léger mais notable, volumineux et doux, s'écraser sur son visage, bientôt accompagné de la voix un peu moqueuse de son meilleur pote, et il lui fallut alors facilement une ou deux minutes pour réaliser pleinement sa situation.

« Hé, Cendrillon, debout, faut aller à l'école ! »

Bon, déjà, premier point ; Vanitas était une quiche en ce qui concernait les princesses Disney. Et accessoirement, il venait de réveiller Roxas en lui balançant un oreiller dans la tronche, alors il allait le payer – mais plus tard, se promit le blond lorsqu'il se retourna sur le ventre pour enfouir son visage dans un second coussin, moelleux et confortable. C'était pas le sien, ça – il était même carrément mieux, celui-là, en fait.

Deuxième point ; la chambre d'amis, la soirée pizzas-films jusqu'à deux heures et demie du mat', et ça le faisait déjà chier d'imaginer qu'il allait devoir se lever pour s'habiller et aller à cette foutue école de merde, surtout qu'il avait sûrement zappé, la veille, de ramener chez Vanitas la partie de ses cours qui traînait pas dans son sac ou dans son casier. Sérieux, ce matin-là, les profs, les devoirs et les cours, il les emmerdait grave.

« Cendrillon c'est pas celle qui pionce, crétin, lança-t-il à son pote tout comme il lui lança le coussin dans la gueule.  
>– Je vois que monsieur s'y connaît, se moqua alors Vani, et il attrapa l'oreiller des deux mains. Un fan caché, j'parie ?<br>– Oh, sérieux, va t'faire. »

Sur cette douce et délicate réplique Roxas, cette fois réveillé pour de bon, s'arracha à la douceur des draps chauds pour passer rapidement une main dans son bordel de cheveux ; il avait gardé son super pyjama à têtes de mort, tout noir, et il s'y sentait bien, et ça le faisait chier de s'habiller, mais fallait bien, et pis merde. Vanitas balança le coussin à côté de lui, sur le lit, et puis sortit de la chambre, lui conseillant à la va-vite de se dépêcher un peu, histoire qu'ils soient pas trop en retard.

Le blond, lui, ça le fit marrer. Avec Vanitas, de toute manière, quand il s'agissait d'école, on était toujours en retard. Vu tous les cours que le jeune homme avait manqués ou en partie loupés, à vrai dire, c'était quasiment pas étonnant qu'il y soit toujours, dans ce foutu lycée.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ou une quinzaine peut-être, Roxas entra dans la cuisine où s'était déjà installé son meilleur pote, avec trois tartines et un pot de Nutella laissé ouvert, bouchon traînant à côté – et la cuillère, elle était où ? Tout en se balançant sur sa chaise, Vani releva la tête vers son ami et nouveau colocataire, et il apparut au blond que visiblement, il avait jugé mieux de fourrer la cuillère directement dans sa bouche plutôt que sur un bout de pain.

« Tu déjeunes le matin, toi ? Fit l'aîné des deux camarades, prenant appui sur le rebord de la table pour se balancer, encore et toujours. J'l'aurais pas cru.  
>– Eh bah si, répondit l'adolescent, l'air las. Allez, file une cuillère, j'ai la dalle. »<p>

Roxas se laissa tomber sur la chaise à l'opposé de celle de Vanitas et ce dernier sourit avant de pointer l'index droit en une direction latérale, sur leur côté.

« Tiroir. »

Le blond soupira, puis se releva.

« J'te hais.  
>– Moi aussi. »<p>

Il s'était habillé rapidement pour pouvoir prendre un petit-déj' sympa avec son meilleur pote mais visiblement cet enfoiré n'était pas du même avis ; il l'avait même pas attendu, ce con, et voilà qu'il débarrassait ses propres affaires, laissant toutefois la pâte à tartiner et le pain sur la table, et qu'il se cassait pour aller foutre on savait pas trop quoi – Roxas, ça le faisait chier. Mais fallait dire qu'il avait pas trop le choix. Et heureusement, ou malheureusement suivant le point de vue, les événements de la veille étaient encore bien présents dans son esprit, incrustés comme du vieux calcaire tout merdeux, alors ça lui passa vite ; et c'est presque machinalement qu'il embarqua dans son sac les quelques affaires dont il avait besoin pour la matinée, avant d'aller squatter la salle de bain pour se maquiller et se donner par conséquent une tronche à peu près convenable.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il sortit de la pièce en s'étirant et rejoignit son pote qui l'attendait dans l'entrée, iPod en main, musique dans les oreilles, l'air visiblement ennuyé – si toutefois c'était bien de l'ennui. Ils partirent sans un mot, sinon une réplique certainement narquoise à la con que le blond daigna même pas écouter, et quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il pense, le garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de se repasser en boucle les événements de la veille.

Sur le chemin de l'école, même bordel, d'ailleurs ; deux yeux dorés ne cessaient de fuir les siens, encore, toujours, sans cesse. Ce connard devait vraiment le faire exprès ; ou alors, y'avait autre chose. Mais cette autre chose, Roxas était pas sûr de vouloir la connaître ; il était pas sûr, bordel, il savait pas ce que ça pouvait être et s'il fallait qu'il encaisse à nouveau le genre de nouvelle qu'il avait encaissé la veille, peut-être bien voire sûrement qu'il y survivrait pas. Aider les autres, les écouter, leur poser plein de questions et se taper l'incruste dans leur vie privée, c'était vraiment pas son trip.

Et du côté de Vani, ça devait être à peu près le même schéma.  
>Envie mais pas courage de parler ; après tout, si ça avait marché hier, ça déconnerait peut-être aujourd'hui, et ça foirerait demain pour toujours, et c'était pas ce qu'ils voulaient, ni l'un ni l'autre. Quelque part, Roxas savait tout ça. Il avait bien conscience qu'au fond, Vanitas ne demandait qu'à lui parler encore un peu, lui demander un truc peut-être, ou bien simplement rester avec lui, voire – et putain ce serait beaucoup ça quand même – sentir sa main sur son épaule quand vraiment tout se cassait la gueule ; mais borné comme il était, plus obstiné que jamais, il le cachait et il se le cachait, l'enfouissant au plus profond de lui-même comme un putain de secret qu'il aurait voulu voir oublié pour toujours.<p>

Et puis soudain, alors qu'ils entraient dans la cour de l'école, quelque chose changea.  
>Ça avait changé la veille, quand le blond avait fait le premier pas ; et là ça changeait comme la veille, comme si quelqu'un allait encore faire le premier pas. Ce même premier pas qui avait déjà été fait, certes ; mais qu'il fallait refaire, à chaque fois, inlassablement, jusqu'à ce que ça passe, jusqu'à ce que le courant passe et que la compréhension devienne presque innée, que y'ait plus ni gêne ni honte ni regards ni mépris ni rien, et ça c'était quasiment impossible.<p>

Pourtant, Vanitas se retourna, et le regarda, l'air un peu grave, embarrassé sur les bords, presque gêné – l'air pas normal, ouais, putain de pas normal pour un Vanitas – ; et il posa la main sur son épaule, et il l'observa de ses deux centimètres de plus, droit dans les yeux, comme s'il allait lui annoncer la fin du monde ou un autre événement à la con tout aussi improbable et flippant.

« Écoute, Roxas..., hésita-t-il un peu, et dès lors il détourna légèrement la tête, ses yeux fuyant vers le ciel gris, plein des menaces d'orages proférées par la météo. J'sais que... Enfin t'vois... Ce soir, j'vais voir Zack... »

Il marqua une pause, embêté, sans vraiment savoir trop quoi dire, et Roxas le regarda d'un air bizarre, sans vraiment comprendre c'était quoi ce délire de lui faire des déclarations pareilles s'il était même pas foutu de tout balancer d'une traite. Bon, okay, la veille, ça avait pris ; pas cette fois. L'ambiance était pas la même, en même temps. Y'avait un peu plein de gens qui passaient à côté d'eux, les scrutaient de leur position bien éloignée, leur jetaient des regards mauvais sûrement en les traitant d'on-ne-savait-pas-trop-quel nom d'oiseau qui faisait chier Roxas d'avance, et non, décidément, pas de câlin ici, ni ailleurs, ni aujourd'hui ni demain, ni plus jamais parce qu'un seul ça suffisait largement et c'était même trop.

« S'te plaît, finit par balancer Vani, tu veux bien venir avec moi ? J'sens j'y arriverai pas tout seul, et puis, enfin tu comprends... »

Sans vraiment comprendre, l'adolescent dévisagea d'un regard surpris le visage de son meilleur ami ; et calmement, immobile devant lui, il l'entendait s'expliquer, se justifier, sans pour autant passer par la case excuse, lui demander à nouveau de bien vouloir l'accompagner, sans savoir vraiment où arrêter son discours où ne s'enchaînèrent bientôt plus que des « ben voilà », des « alors » et autres « et puis c'est tout » – mais pourquoi il en faisait tout un plat, au fait ?

Et puis soudain, Roxas réalisa un truc – et il s'effraya du comportement de Vani, avant de s'effrayer encore plus de son propre comportement. Il était pas censé l'envoyer chier, là ? Refuser de l'aider en se foutant de sa gueule, lui dire qu'il était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul ? Ou alors, il était pas censé lui répondre, plutôt que de le laisser attendre ? Lui dire qu'il venait, le rassurer comme il savait pas le faire ? Aller avec lui ?

Mais bordel, il savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Les prisons, c'était chiant et moche et déprimant et trop surveillé. Et il avait rien à aller y foutre. Et de toute manière même si Cloud y finissait il se disait qu'il y irait même pas le voir. Mais en même temps il sentait que Vani avait besoin de ça – besoin qu'il lui sacrifie sa fin d'aprèm où il aurait de toute manière rien à foutre, besoin qu'il l'aide à passer ce cap difficile, et mine de rien c'était la première fois qu'en deux jours il lui montrait autant de faiblesse et bordel, qu'est-ce que ça le déstabilisait.

Il avait jamais été faible, Vani, pourtant.  
>Et c'était pour ça qu'ils s'étaient si bien entendus dès le début. C'était pour ça qu'ils s'engueulaient et se réconciliaient tout le temps. Pour ça qu'ils avaient pu tous deux endurer d'apprendre à se supporter, à s'en foutre des insultes ou des plaisanteries à la con de l'autre, à se rendre compte qu'au fond ils avaient pas mal de points communs, qu'ils pouvaient être de bons potes.<p>

Et si ce côté de Vanitas disparaissait, et si ça se défonçait comme c'était en train de le faire juste là maintenant, alors peut-être qu'au final le blond serait plus capable de l'apprécier – et fallait avouer que ce serait sacrément la merde, vu qu'il venait de s'installer chez lui pour une durée plutôt indéterminée.

Alors il savait plus quoi faire. Oui ? Non ? Non ? Oui ? Oui-non-oui-non-non-oui-non-oui – droite ou gauche, gauche ou droite, choix cornélien, et putain ce qu'il aurait donné pour se sortir de cette putain de situation à la con. Ça l'énervait pas, non – ça le déstabilisait complètement, en fait. Il avait jamais vu Vanitas comme ça – pas son Vanitas, pas celui qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps, pas celui avec qui il s'apprêtait à vivre.  
>Ça le faisait flipper comme la veille et fallait faire un truc pour arrêter ça. Alors il prit sa décision – complètement au pif.<p>

« O-Okay, lâcha-t-il, calme-toi, mec, bordel, je viens ! »

Les doigts de Vani relâchèrent un peu la pression sur son épaule mais y restèrent clampés ; c'était chiant, mais encore supportable à côté de la seconde qui suivit. Ouais. Celle où Vani le chopa fort, en plein milieu de la cour, et l'attira vers lui, l'enlaça vite fait – la plus longue seconde de sa vie, sans aucun doute. La plus longue putain de seconde à la con de bordel de merde qui puisse exister sur cette Terre débile bourrée d'embrouilles.  
>La seconde. Celle où tout le monde tourna son regard vers eux. Celle avant laquelle c'était déjà pas triste – celle après laquelle c'était carrément pire que la merde. Celle après laquelle tout le monde allait jaser, raconter des conneries, se foutre de leur gueule ; celle après laquelle ils n'auraient plus jamais la tranquillité d'avant.<p>

A vrai dire, Roxas était partagé entre l'envie qu'elle dure pour toujours et celle qu'elle n'ait jamais existé.  
>Le fait est que lorsqu'il repoussa violemment son meilleur pote, et lorsqu'il sentit son visage tout maquillé chauffer sous les regards moqueurs qu'il sentait sur lui, lorsqu'il envoya chier Vani, et lorsque Vani parut gêné avant de redevenir le Vani normal qu'il avait toujours connu, eh bah, Vani lui dit merci.<br>C'était un truc qu'arrivait une fois tous les six ans et là ça en faisait déjà un par jour.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! xD<p>

Donc, si on récapitule : Zack n'est pas en prison pour longtemps, Roxas a enfin fait quelque chose pour autrui et Vani et lui se rapprochent, s'éloignent, enfin, on sait pas vraiment. Pourquoi ? En deux mots :

- Pour Zack : j'ai voulu garder un minimum de réalisme dans cette fanfic, et ne pas me laisser aller au mélodramatique en l'ayant rendu assassin ou je ne sais trop quoi du même genre. Je l'ai simplement mis dans une situation qui arrive, pas tous les jours mais quand même relativement souvent, et qui n'est, au fond, pas si grave que ça. =) Ça évite de plomber le moral de la fanfic pour encore vingt chapitres, du moins. xD

- Pour Roxas : C'est à cause de lui que ce chapitre est clé. J'ai voulu qu'il fasse un grand pas en avant (si si, un câlin c'est beaucoup xD), et il fallait que ça passe par Vanitas, car c'est la personne en qui il a le plus confiance (en dehors de Cloud).

- Mention spéciale Vani : Il fait beaucoup de foin pour relativement peu de choses, en fait... Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé lui donner ce trait de caractère plutôt sensible derrière son côté très violent, indépendant, tout ça. Je pense qu'au fond, il a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, même s'il dit le contraire. =) (Il ressemble à Roxas xD)

Bref, tout ça pour dire : Vanitas devient un personnage important de la fanfiction, et il gardera un rôle important, parce qu'il fait partie des rares gens que Roxas apprécie... Quant à Axel, s'il était moins présent ici, je vous promets qu'il sera là la prochaine fois. xD Jurééé. xD (Le pauvre, quand même...)

Merci pour votre lecture =3

Edit : La review d'Axygry me fait penser à rajouter quelque chose...

Je vous assure que Roxas n'est pas amoureux. Ni de Vanitas, ni d'Axel.

Pour Axel, on peut pas vraiment savoir, mais je peux vous dire qu'il sera là la prochaine fois (Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 12).

Mais pour Vanitas, est-ce que vous vous êtes posés la question ?


	12. Il paraît que les parapluies

Bonsoir ! ^^

Ici Momo, un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude, je le conçois... Mais pourquoi ? Ahah, y'a une raison, quand même... xD Hier soir, une gentille personne (**ju5tin3** pour ne pas la nommer :3) a posté sur cette fanfiction la centième review ! Eh oui ! 100, déjà ! (Et même 101 à l'heure où j'écris ces mots. :3 Comme les Dalmatieens)

Du coup, je me suis dit qu'il fallait à tout prix fêter ça. C'est la première fois qu'une de mes fanfics est autant appréciée... J'en suis toute émue. ;_; (Et puis disons que ce chapitre rapidement arrivé me permet de me rattraper pour les deux mois d'attente occasionnés par la rentrée D8)

Bref, tout ça pour dire.

**Akuroku52**,** Axeliste**,** Laemia**,** Axygry**,** Elimona**,** Ariani Lee**,** MikageKun, Plume Sombre**,** SimiliCloud**,** Cassie, Tekesuta**,** Zeziolla **(si si aussi),** Elerina **(ma pouule),** Lylys**,** Colerara**,** MaliciaRoxasSasuke**,** Cold Music**,** Mia Suzuki-sama**,** Edlweis**,** ajsky**,** ju5tin3**,** chut**,** Yumeless.**

Et tous les autres lecteurs anonymes ou non, inscrits ou non, qui ont commenté ou non, sur ce site ou ailleurs...

Que vous soyez encore là ou non, que vous soyez là depuis le début ou pas, que vos critiques aient été constructives ou non, méchante ou non, gentilles ou non, j'vous remercie du fond de mon petit coeur qui fait "crush" bien fort. xP

C'est un grand moment pour moiii. *_* J'en fais peut-être trop mais je suis super touchée. ^^ Merci du fond du coeur ! =D

Sinon, par rapport au chapitre.

J'ai une bonne nouvelle et ça tient en quatre lettres : A-X-E-L.

J'en dis pas plus ; bonne lecture ! xP

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12 : Il paraît que les parapluies sont synonymes de mélancolie<span>

Qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'allait pas se laisser déstabiliser par un truc pareil – pas lui, pas Roxas, il ne devait pas et ne pouvait pas. Alors, sans même répondre à son meilleur pote, il lui jeta un regard noir, et le contourna d'un pas décidé pour pénétrer dans le bâtiment – et Vanitas, de son côté, tout d'abord un peu hébété, soupira bientôt, puis le suivit, mains dans les poches.

La journée par la suite s'écoula normalement ; y'avait Roxas qui faisait la gueule, d'accord, pendant les deux premières heures, mais là où Vani était sacrément chiant, c'est que c'était décemment pas possible de rester fâché contre lui pendant longtemps. Surtout pas quand, comme lui, on était assis à côté de ce gros débile ; il faisait tellement le con en cours, foutait tellement la merde, et dessinait tellement de conneries dans son cahier que non, c'était juste ultra foireux d'essayer de l'ignorer et de lui faire la gueule.

Alors le blond, même si ça faisait grave mal à sa fierté de se marrer comme il le faisait avec ce mec, bah il le fit quand même ; parce qu'au fond y'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, au fond c'était un peu obligé que les choses se passent comme ça. Il adorait déconner avec Vani et Vani adorait déconner avec lui – point barre, à la ligne, merde. Peu importe ce que diraient les autres – parce qu'après tout en s'en balançait pas mal d'eux, de leurs idéaux et de leurs débilités.

Et même si Roxas, ça l'aurait bien fait chier d'être pris pour un sale gay dans le genre d'Axel, il savait que quelques mots de sa part suffiraient largement à remettre en place les idées foireuses de certains de ses petits camarades.  
>Au pire, de toute façon, il aurait qu'à accompagner la parole du geste et à les frapper un bon coup ; ils verraient, comme ça, si c'était une lopette, le blond, si c'était une grosse tapette pas virile pour deux sous.<p>

Fort heureusement pour eux – mais aussi un peu pour lui, même s'il était vachement loin de bien vouloir se l'avouer –, il eut pas besoin de frapper ni d'engueuler personne, du moins pas ce jour-là.

Les cours terminèrent à l'heure, sans que rien de particulièrement intéressant ou remarquable ne se soit passé, et alors l'heure vint pour lui de se casser de l'école, Vanitas sur ses talons ; libération, que ça voulait dire, de se casser enfin. Parce que demain, c'était mercredi, et qu'il aurait son aprèm' de libre, si encore ça le faisait pas trop chier d'y aller le matin – sinon il resterait simplement à la maison toute la journée, à jouer ou glander en toute impunité, sans la mère pour ramener on-savait-pas-trop-qui on-savait-pas-trop-quand. C'était le bonheur de s'être enfin cassé, quand même – il se sentait libre, à vrai dire. Bon okay, légalement il l'était pas ; mais ses dix-huit ans, c'était dans pas trop longtemps normalement, et en les attendant, au pire, il aurait toujours Vani pour veiller sur lui – plus ou moins, en tout les cas mieux que sa mère.

Restait comme bémol le fait que ce soir-là, c'était la taule.  
>Ouais, bon, la taule, avec Vani plus sensible que jamais à ses côtés, et un Zack sûrement pas en super état devant lui – ce serait un peu chiant, mais pas trop, normalement, enfin, du moins, il l'espérait. Rien n'était moins sûr, en fait ; il avait déjà vu la veille et le matin-même à quel point son meilleur pote pouvait se montrer faible à la simple évocation de l'équation Zack plus conduite en état d'ivresse égale prison, et il osait même pas imaginer l'état dans lequel il serait en voyant finalement son frère.<p>

D'ailleurs, il pouvait pas vraiment imaginer cet état, lui.  
>Ça lui était jamais arrivé, d'avoir son grand frère à lui envoyé en taule ; mais vu les affaires louches dans lesquelles traînait toujours Cloud, il pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'au fond, ce serait certainement pas un si grand choc que ça. C'était ce qu'il se répétait sans cesse, encore et encore, depuis des années – depuis que Cloud s'était tiré, en fait. Il se disait que ça allait bien, que tout allait bien, que plus il était loin plus il était heureux, et qu'il ne reviendrait jamais parce qu'avec les vieux qui se beuglaient dessus la maison c'était pas vivable ; et puis quelque part, tout au fond de lui, au milieu de son cœur, y'avait comme une petite voix qui murmurait, mais où il est, Cloud ? Il lui arrive quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait en ce moment ? Pourquoi il est pas revenu, pourquoi il t'a pas emmené, pourquoi tu sais pas où il est ? Pourquoi p'pa et m'man ils le cherchent pas ? T'crois que tu peux encore les appeler comme ça après tout ce qu'ils ont fait ?<br>Ils ont fait fuir Cloud, papa et maman. Tu devrais les appeler le vieux et la vieille, le salaud et la connasse, tu crois pas ?

Ça remontait à loin et plus il reculait dans les bribes de sa mémoire, plus Roxas se perdait dans ses pensées, en pleine rue, avançant il ne savait trop vers où, suivant simplement Vanitas qui était passé devant lui. Okay, il avait fini par le retrouver, son frère, autrefois. Okay, il avait fini par avoir son adresse, par pouvoir aller le voir à peu près quand il voulait, par recommencer à lui parler normalement, cette fois sans la crainte que ça hurle en fond ; mais ça avait cassé quelque chose, ce départ. Pas entre Cloud et lui, pas vraiment, non – eux, ça les avait même plutôt rapprochés, à vrai dire.  
>Mais entre le père et la mère ça avait fichu un sacré coup de froid. Comme si une grande faille s'était ouverte dans la maison, comme si une fissure s'était insinuée entre les deux places de leur lit, entre les deux chaises qu'ils occupaient toujours, entre un côté et l'autre du canapé. Tant et si bien que maintenant, tant de temps après, alors que le père était parti, et que la mère s'en foutait pas mal de ses deux gosses, bah, le blond doutait que la vieille bouge son cul si Cloud finissait en prison – la preuve, Roxas s'était cassé et elle avait toujours pas appelé.<p>

Elle devait se dire que tout allait bien – et effectivement, tout allait bien. Alors, même si quelque part ça faisait un peu mal, même si quelque part ça rappelait beaucoup l'avant et tout ce qu'il craignait, tout ce dont il souffrait depuis, mieux valait qu'elle vienne pas le faire chier et qu'elle le laisse vivre sa vie ; à lui comme à Cloud, d'ailleurs.

La taule, c'était pas si flippant que ça, en fin de compte.  
>Roxas suivit Vani à l'intérieur comme un fantôme, s'assit comme un fantôme, l'écouta comme un fantôme ; en l'esprit il divaguait un peu, paumé entre son père, sa mère, Cloud et l'autrefois, mais physiquement il était là, et ça faisait déjà pas mal pour Vanitas, bien qu'il semble un peu plus calme que la veille. Et puis Zack était pas en si mauvais état que ça ; vachement gêné, okay, sûrement qu'il avait grave honte, mais au moins il avait encore tous ses membres, pas d'oreille ou de nez déplacé, pas de dents pétées et même pas d'œil au beurre noir.<p>

Ainsi, pendant qu'ils discutaient, tous les trois, enfin, Zack et Vani surtout, Roxas put constater que ça, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour son pote – que son frère aille bien. Qu'il soit pas mort, pas blessé, pas amoché, pas traumatisé. En fin de compte, c'était vrai, c'était logique ; après tout, y'avait fort à parier que leur père paierait une caution ou un truc du genre pour que Zack soit libéré sitôt qu'il apprendrait que son rejeton numéro un était derrière les barreaux.

Encore un père qu'en avait à peu près rien à cirer de ses gosses tant qu'ils bousillaient pas son image publique.  
>Après un quart d'heure de discussion passionnée entre les deux frères, Roxas se retint de bâiller, se leva et déclara que vu que tout semblait aller méga bien, il allait prendre l'air deux secondes, histoires de laisser les deux autres papoter un peu en tête-à-tête ; et Vani, qui lui sourit, balança qu'il le rejoindrait bientôt. Et même qu'il avait l'air de lui en être reconnaissant, quelque part.<p>

Roxas ne sut jamais ce que se dirent Vani et son frère durant les dix minutes environ où il les laissa seul à seul ; mais à vrai dire, il ne se posa jamais vraiment la question. Pas qu'il s'en fichait, non ; mais il était pas curieux de savoir, c'était tout. Peut-être que Vanitas avait parlé de lui - mais qu'est-ce que ça pourrait lui faire ? Peut-être que Vanitas avait raconté qu'ils allaient vivre et même qu'ils vivaient déjà ensemble – et alors, ça le regardait en quoi ?  
>Il était venu pour encourager son meilleur pote à passer un cap un peu difficile, et c'était tout.<p>

Et dans l'immédiat, il était sorti des locaux pour l'attendre un peu plus loin ; et lorsque son pote le rejoignit, ils se cassèrent ensemble pour retourner en ville, point barre. Ils avaient mis pas mal de temps à y aller, en fait, et donc c'était facile déjà dix-huit ou dix-neuf heures – quoique plutôt dix-huit – quand ils retrouvèrent les rues bondées de la ville, puis l'appart' à Vani, et l'heure de bouffer approchait rapidement quand ils réalisèrent que justement, ce soir-là, faudrait bouffer.

Roxas savait par expérience qu'il était une quiche en cuisine, à peine capable de cuire trois cookies – d'ailleurs, ça se cuisait comment, ces trucs ? –, alors Vanitas décida qu'ils allaient ressortir, histoire d'aller faire quelques courses. Le blond, ça l'enchanta pas vraiment - faire les magasins, ça craignait un max, quand même – mais bon, c'était avec son meilleur pote, et quasi à la fermeture des commerces, donc il pouvait faire un effort, normalement.

Ça paya, l'effort ; pour la peine, il put choisir lui-même ce qu'ils mangeraient ce soir, soit des frites, parce que sérieux, c'était trop bon. Et quand ils sortirent tous deux du supermarché, pas super loin à pied de l'immeuble à Vani, même s'il faisait déjà presque nuit, Roxas arrivait pas à faire la gueule ; c'était cool, tout simplement, de se sentir aussi libre et aussi classe, de vivre tout seul sans sa mère, sans légumes et sans personne pour le faire chier.

C'est alors qu'il la sentit – la goutte de pluie sur son visage.  
>Il pleuvait à nouveau, doucement ; mais pas de la façon où l'on ne sent pas l'eau, pas de la façon où l'humidité sitôt écrasée s'évanouit. L'eau était bien présente et mouillait gentiment ses vêtements noirs, ses cheveux dorés et les sacs en plastique dans les mains de Vanitas. Puis, rapidement, ça empira ; à peine les deux garçons se furent-ils engagés dans la rue que déjà c'était le déluge, en fait. Ça et là, à droite comme à gauche, germaient de toute part des parapluies, comme des gros champignons, au-dessus du crâne de tous ces passants pressés, se bousculant sur l'artère à la manière d'une grosse fourmilière désorganisée.<p>

Des fourmis et des champignons – manquait plus que les grands arbres pour cacher le ciel grisonnant et la ville deviendrait une vraie forêt tropicale, pesta mentalement le blond, et il se hâta de suivre son meilleur pote qui, lui, avait visiblement pas super envie de se faire tremper. Manque de bol, dans cette foutue rue, y'avait pas un petit toit, pas un balcon, pas même un mini rebord d'immeuble pour les protéger ; Vanitas râla bien fort comme quoi ça le faisait grave chier mais Roxas se tut et leva les yeux au ciel.

Il réfléchissait – ouais, quand même, ça lui arrivait, des fois. Enfin, c'était vite dit ; il ressassait beaucoup, en fait, enfin, ça devait être un truc comme ça, ouais. Il se rappelait la pluie – mais pas celle d'aujourd'hui, celle d'autrefois, celle d'il y a bien longtemps.

Gamin il courait dessous en beuglant que c'était méga cool. Un peu plus âgé il la regardait de l'intérieur, à l'abri derrière la fenêtre au verre glacé, charmé par son spectacle, se languissant de la retrouver enfin contre sa peau, sitôt que son courage le lui permettrait. A l'adolescence il y allait, simplement, sous la pluie, mouiller ses fringues et ses cheveux en se disant que bordel, c'qu'il pouvait pleuvoir fort, mais merde, à la fois c'était grave bien et à la fois ça craignait un max – et dans l'instant présent, tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire, c'était la regarder fixement, suivre du regard les rafales de ses gouttelettes toutes petites, à peine visible dans la pénombre à laquelle le jour avait fait place.

Ça lui rappelait un tas de truc – un tas de souvenirs, des bons, des moins bons, des géniaux et des horribles. Parce qu'à vrai dire il s'était toujours mieux souvenu des jours durant lesquels il avait plu ; et puis aussi parce qu'à vrai dire y'avait quand même eu de sacrés trucs, sous cette flotte qu'avait à la fois toujours la même tronche sans pourtant être toujours la même et la même violence sans pour autant paumer ne serait-ce qu'un brin de sa douceur infime.

En ce moment son cœur battait. Fort comme d'habitude – ni plus ni moins. Mais il sentait que y'avait un truc, que y'allait avoir un truc plutôt, alors il le cherchait ; ses yeux bleus et grands se baladaient sur toute la longueur de la rue, passant à l'arrache sous les portiques et sur les parapluies, et il cherchait un truc sans savoir vraiment quoi – mais peu importait. Y'avait toujours un truc qui se passait quand il pleuvait ; toujours, sans exception, parce que c'était ça, la pluie.

Un truc absolument géant qui provoquait toujours des machins à peine croyables.  
>Comme Axel, par exemple – cette espèce de grosse tafiole aux cheveux bien rouges, avec ses fringues de nana, son sourire trop sympa pour être vrai, sa pseudo-philosophie à la con et ses putain d'idées de merde à la con aussi. Le blond l'avait rencontré un jour de pluie et en se remémorant ce foutu souvenir de merde, il leva les yeux au ciel, glissa les mains dans ses poches et soupira. Devant lui, Vani avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était arrêté un instant ; mais c'était pas grave, Roxas le rattraperait facilement dès qu'il le voudrait bien. Pour le moment il pensait. Encore de la philosophie, ou de la psychologie, ou un truc comme ça à la con.<p>

L'attroupement de parapluie défilait toujours aussi peuplé devant lui et au-dessus des têtes, y'avait que du noir – mais l'adolescent s'en foutait, il aimait bien le noir, lui. Des fois, il voyait passer un bleu, aussi, fallait le reconnaître ; ou bien un noir, mais avec des dessins, une enseigne publicitaire, un motif, quelque chose comme ça.  
>Morne et terne et toujours pareil – quelle harmonie par un temps aussi pourri. Gris en haut, noir dans les parapluies. Pas une seule couleur et fallait dire que comme ça c'était pas mal ; le monde avait enfin l'air de quelque chose, du moins, selon l'impression qu'il avait alors.<p>

C'est alors que ça apparut – comme issu du beau milieu de nulle part. Pouf, nouveau tour d'une certaine fée à la con dont personne connaissait vraiment le nom ; nouveau champignon au pied de l'arbre, au pied des arbres même, nouvelle couleur dans le paysage, et le cœur de Roxas se mit à déconner quand il la vit.  
>Il l'aimait grave pas, cette couleur-là ; ouais, il la détestait. Plus que tout au monde. C'était moche, ça puait trop, ça craignait un max', fallait qu'il s'éloigne. Qu'il se barre. Qu'il fuie. Qu'il fuie ce putain de rose de merde qu'il avait cru voir apparaître à l'horizon et dont il espérait franchement que ce n'était qu'un songe, qu'un foutu rêve de plus.<p>

Mais c'était mal parti, visiblement. Le parapluie rose là-bas, au bout de la rue, se rapprochait doucement, comme emporté par le courant d'un torrent de parapluies noirs ou bleus mais de toute façon terne ; le rose flashy, tout moche qu'il était, arrivait inexorablement dans sa direction, et Roxas se sentait pas, mais alors vraiment pas la force de bouger son gros cul et de se casser de là vite fait, avant qu'il arrive à sa hauteur.

Y'avait comme quelque chose qui le bloquait – et si tout d'abord il trouva pas de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir, deux-trois minutes lui suffirent à foutre un gros doigt sur la réponse. Ça tenait en cinq syllabes - cinq petites syllabes de merde. Cu-ri-o-si-té. Ou alors, intérêt – mais ça il préférait pas trop, en fait, alors ce serait curiosité. Cette foutue envie de savoir si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, si y'avait bien un certain putain d'enculé de travelo à qui il était censé faire la gueule – et à qui il faisait la gueule, merde à la fin – juste là-dessous, avec son foutu sourire accroché aux lèvres, toujours prêt à lui faire un petit signe de la main histoire de le foutre dans la merde un coup.

Pitié, pitié, qu'il n'essaie même pas de faire ce genre de trucs devant Vanitas où bien Roxas se verrait obligé de lui péter la gueule – ah, mais en fait, du coup, c'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée ?  
>Ou peut-être que si en fait. Roxas fit un pas en arrière et pria pour simplement disparaître en fumée, juste là maintenant – il était plus sûr de rien, à vrai dire, sinon du fait qu'il avait pas envie de parler à Axel, ni même de le voir ou d'entendre parler de lui. Ça allait bien avec Vani, bordel ! Vani, Zack, Cloud, tout ce petit monde autour de lui, sans sa vieille folle de mère, c'était le pied – et il avait pas besoin qu'un pseudo-pote travelo à la tête de con vienne lui bousiller son univers.<p>

Le parapluie rose s'était dangereusement rapproché, maintenant – et ça craignait, bordel, ça craignait trop. Le blond même s'il le voulait genre vraiment pas du tout ne put s'empêcher de mater dans la direction de l'objet qui, parmi les autres, se rapprochait ; et bientôt il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, et avec autant d'effroi que d'un autre sentiment difficilement identifiable, Roxas découvrit que ouais, c'était bien l'autre tapette là-dessous, y'avait pas de doute.

Mais que faire alors, putain ? Le regarder, l'ignorer ? Se casser vite fait, rester planté là ? Aller vers lui, attendre qu'il vienne ? Et puis pourquoi il ressentait ce besoin d'interagir avec lui, de devoir lui dire un truc – lui dire quoi aussi ? Il se voyait bien, tiens, s'approcher d'Axel, lui tendre la main avec un méga sourire et lui balancer « eh bah mec, ça fait longtemps ! » – non. Non.

Le rouquin l'avait vu, c'était clair. Du coin de l'œil il le dévisageait, c'était clair aussi. Mais y'avait comme un truc de pas normal dans ses yeux – colère ? Tristesse ? Haine ? Jalousie ? Quoi d'autre ? Roxas savait pas et ça le faisait chier de pas savoir mais décidément fallait qu'il fasse avec.  
>Parce que depuis qu'ils s'étaient engueulés, il avait vraiment beaucoup repensé à ce gros con. Et il s'était fait du mal tout seul, comme un encore plus gros con. Fallait faire quelque chose et arranger les choses une bonne fois pour toutes.<br>Bientôt Axel passa à côté de lui – et là, miracle, il ralentit, tourna la tête, doucement, et il était pas comme d'hab' mais ça changeait rien dans le fond ; Roxas le foudroya du regard, le matant droit dans les yeux, avec colère ou un truc du genre.

« Toujours fâché pour l'autre fois ? Souffla alors le roux, une pointe de mélancolie, ou de nostalgie, ou peut-être de tristesse dans la voix. C'est dommage... »

Le blond ne répondit pas, ne sut pas vraiment s'il devait tourner la tête ou pas. Axel s'était arrêté et visiblement il avait pas trop l'intention de repartir avant d'avoir obtenu au moins un mot – mais dans tout ça fallait pas oublier Vani, qui allait bien sûr pas continuer à marcher tout seul comme un gros con si son pote le suivait plus, et qui par conséquent s'était arrêté aussi pour regarder derrière lui. Alors, Roxas détourna rapidement les yeux, esquivant le regard vert pénétrant d'un rouquin qu'il avait vachement pas l'habitude de voir comme ça, et reporta son regard sur la marée de parapluies.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Apostropha-t-il plutôt violemment. J'peux t'aider ? J'espère pas parce que j'en ai pas l'intention.  
>– Toujours aussi agréable, lâcha l'autre en un soupir. J'en déduis que tu me fais toujours la gueule ? »<p>

Il avait placé sa main libre sur sa hanche fine, droit sur le velours ou en tout cas le joli tissu beige de son long manteau typique de meuf en plein automne, avec carrément un peu de fourrure aux manches – et face à ça non, clair que Roxas il savait pas quoi répondre.

Bien sûr qu'il faisait la gueule ; mais ouais, évidemment qu'il la faisait, et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Sauf que dans sa tête y'avait comme une pelée de contradictions qui déconnaient dans tous les sens et il arrivait plus à démêler le vrai du faux, le bon du mauvais, et le foireux du moins foireux. Quelque part tout au fond y'avait un machin qui lui soufflait qu'au fond c'était peut-être pas si grave que ça – mais il vivait avec Vani maintenant, loin de sa mère et de tout ce bordel, alors fallait tenir Axel en dehors de tout ça. Il savait pas vraiment pourquoi ; mais il fallait et c'était tout.

« Si c'est que pour ça que t'es là, tu peux repartir. »

Sur ce, comme pour appuyer son ordre violent et quasi méchant, purement salaud et gratuit même, il releva la tête ; et deux yeux bleus cerclés de noir foudroyèrent de toute leur colère le rouquin qui, pour toute réponse, soupira à nouveau – et puis il sourit. Là, au coin de ses lèvres, sur son visage, un putain de sourire content, quasiment attendri.

Sans que Roxas pige trop comment ni pourquoi, sa grande paume aux doigts si fins atterrit sur son crâne, entre sa multitude de cheveux blonds, et l'autre enfoiré se marra doucement, comme une putain de meuf complètement débile et attardée dans le genre de sa mère qui par définition se marrait toujours pour que dalle.

« T'es un vrai monstre, fit alors le roux, et il frotta doucement la chevelure toute blonde et toute bordélique de son ancien, nouveau, ou actuel pote, on savait pas trop. Mais t'es trempé, alors viens t'abriter ! »

Ni une, ni deux.  
>Roxas releva la tête, plus haineux que jamais, et en moins d'une demi-seconde, l'Axel il s'était pris un immense poing dans le bras, histoire de le jarter de là – et bordel, bordel, s'il osait recommençait un truc pareil, alors le blond viserait direct les couilles. Travelo okay, connard okay, mais quand bien même il était l'un et l'autre à la fois, non, y'avait des limites à ne pas dépasser ; ne pas le toucher, ne pas se foutre de sa gueule, et putain, surtout, surtout, surtout ne pas le traiter comme un putain de gamin immature.<p>

* * *

><p>Et voilà. =)<p>

Un peu plus court mais il est aussi venu rapidement, je dois dire. xD Le chapitre 13 (bwahah) très bientôt ! ^^

Mais avant...

Vous savez quoi ? Dimanche, c'est le 20 novembre, et c'est mon anniversaire. =) Attendez-vous à quelque chose de spécial ce jour-là, par conséquent ! ^^ Peut-être le chapitre 13, peut-être un petit OS écrit dans le même style que cette fic, je sais pas vraiment... Je vais y réfléchir et je tâcherai de poster un truc ce jour-là. =) (J'espère y arriver x_x)

Merci de votre lecture. ^^

... Bon, et si j'allais réviser mes maths, moi ?


	13. Il paraît que les rencontres imprévues

Salut tout le monde !

Oui, je voulais faire quelque chose pour le jour de mon anniversaire... Mais j'ai pas réussi. T_T Sincèrement, je déteste mon école, et je déteste mes prooofs. xD

Sinon, je vais pas m'éterniser au sujet de ce chapitre... Disons simplement qu'on y voit Axel, qu'il y papote avec Roxas, qu'on a connu plus sympa, et vous verrez bien. =D J'essaierai de poster le chapitre 14 bientôt n_n J'aurai bientôt les examens, mais la semaine prochaine je devrai avoir du temps (j'espère) è.é

Après cela, au niveau de mes projets de manière générale, j'ai commencé deux mini-fics, AkuRoku elles aussi, mais je suis incapable de les terminer pour le moment tant elles sont étranges... Notez toutefois que je les posterai peut-être si je parviens à les finir et si elles me semblent suffisamment intéressantes pour être postées. =)

Sur ce, bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 13 : Il paraît que les rencontres imprévues sont des nids à problèmes<span>

« Vire de là ! »

Roxas était fâché – plutôt deux fois qu'une et par définition, un Roxas fâché, ça faisait toujours beaucoup de bruit, beaucoup de peur et beaucoup de mal. Ça fonçait dans le tas et ça tapait dans le lard, ça épargnait personne ; sauf que cette fois le blond essaya quand même de se contrôler un peu, histoire de pas hurler trop fort, de pas alerter tout le monde et de rester relativement à l'abri du regard des passants, parce qu'en vrai ça l'aurait bien fait chier qu'on le voie avec ce putain de travelo à la con.

« Hé, du calme..., fit alors Axel, l'air un peu surpris, comme s'il comprenait juste pas la gravité de la situation, ce con. J'essayais juste d'être un peu sympa... »

Mais bordel, dans le fond, il comprenait vraiment rien, ce crétin. Ce débile mental. Cet attardé. Ce putain de travelo de merde. Il devait lui manquer une case, voire deux, et probablement que son QI, il était à six pieds en-dessous de la moyenne parce que là ça devenait vraiment grave, genre encore pire qu'avant ; d'où, mais d'où, d'où, bordel, d'où cet enfoiré avait-il bien pu tirer la connerie d'idée que Roxas voulait, pouvait vouloir ou pourrait même vouloir en dix mille circonstances atténuantes de sa putain de sympathie ? Il en voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir et il n'en voudrait jamais, merde !

Parce que c'était ça, Roxas.  
>Pas de sympathie. Pas d'amis sinon Vani. Pas de gentillesse, pas de mots doux, pas de sourires, pas de regards, pas de paroles aimables, pas de compliments pas d'amitié pas d'amour et non, non, non, pas de sympathie ; parce que tout ça, ça servait à rien. Quand il réfléchissait, et peu importe le nombre de fois où il y réfléchissait, le blond adolescent arrivait toujours, inlassablement, à la seule et même conclusion – à savoir, que ces sentiments étaient bel et bien la chose la plus inutile et la plus chiante de toutes celles dont il avait la connaissance.<p>

Pas qu'il en avait jamais ressenti, bien au contraire ; fallait l'avoir ressenti et souffert plein pot pour le comprendre vraiment, et arriver à cette constatation finale. Fallait avoir laissé son pauvre cœur débile flancher sous l'amitié ou l'amour, même fraternel, fallait l'avoir senti plier sous la tendresse ou l'affection ; et surtout, enfin, fallait avoir souffert de tout perdre en même temps, d'un seul coup, comme ça. Et de se retrouver sans, du jour au lendemain – juste comme si tout ça n'avais jamais existé.

« J'veux pas d'ta sympathie, cracha alors le blond, et il eut un mouvement de recul. J'veux pas t'voir, dégage. »

Axel parut désappointé, sur le coup, voire un peu triste ; pas d'bol, songea Roxas, mais il allait falloir qu'il s'y habitue, parce qu'il aurait toujours droit à des réponses de ce genre-là. Toujours. Jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne, jusqu'à ce qu'il en déprime et jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève. Parce qu'il méritait que ça, ce gros putain d'homo – il méritait que de souffrir, et il le mériterait tant qu'il essaierait de s'approcher de lui.

Le blond le foudroyait du regard depuis sa petite taille, les yeux levés vers ce visage à l'expression partagée, sous cet abominable parapluie rose ; mais dans le fond il savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Il avait gueulé et Axel aurait dû gueuler – mais Axel gueulait pas, il gueulait jamais, lui, c'était bien un gay, toujours à tout accepter en gros putain de soumis qu'il était. C'était pas un gars qu'il avait sous les yeux mais une meuf apeurée – et jamais dans son esprit n'arrivait à germer la possibilité que, peut-être, au fond, le rouquin était simplement triste de voir un ami tel que Roxas l'avait été s'éloigner pour une connerie pareille.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Vanitas pour réagir ; pas trop tôt d'un côté, mais d'un autre c'était un peu la merde qu'il le fasse maintenant, parce qu'il venait de voir son meilleur pote s'engueuler avec le roux et, à en juger par l'air meurtrier du jeune homme aux yeux dorés, ça allait faire mal – genre, vachement mal, vraiment mal. Peut-être même qu'Axel s'en sortirait pas vivant, cette fois-ci – pas d'bol, le travelo, pas d'bol.  
>Vani s'approcha mais quand il tirait cette tête-là c'était plus Vani – enfin, plus le Vani que Roxas était habitué à voir, quoi.<p>

« Hé, tapette, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Lança-t-il à Axel, et il posa une main sur l'épaule du blond. Écoute, j'crois qu'on va vite arranger ça ; t'as rien à lui dire et il a rien à t'dire, alors tu le laisses, okay ? »

L'autre travelo ne répondit pas mais détourna le regard et fit un pas en arrière ; et l'adolescent, face à tout ça, il savait juste pas quoi penser. Y'avait Axel d'un côté et Vani de l'autre ; c'était son meilleur pote, avec lequel il vivait maintenant, contre un putain d'enfoiré à qui il avait bien dû balancer toutes les méchancetés du monde mais qui s'accrochait à lui comme une moule à son rocher, et il arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. La violence des mots et du ton de Vanitas, avec la force de son emprise sur son épaule, avaient suffi à calmer toute sa rage ; maintenant, ne restait plus que la colère, tapie tout au fond, et sous une sacrée couche d'incompréhension.

A force de regarder Axel comme ça, Vani allait bien finir par le faire fondre ou le pousser à se désintégrer, c'était clair – mais l'abruti roux lui, il disait rien, et il laissait faire, et il avait juste l'air surpris, et il regardait Roxas, uniquement Roxas, toujours Roxas, avec ce même putain d'air surpris, comme s'il attendait une réponse. La réponse à quoi, bordel ? A pourquoi ? A comment ? Genre, pourquoi Vanitas faisait tout ça ? Comment ça se faisait qu'il lui hurle dessus avec la plus ardue des homophobies tandis qu'il avait à ses pieds un mec prêt à carrément tout pour ses beaux petits yeux bleus ?  
>Finalement, Roxas se dit que c'était peut-être ça, le vrai problème ; Vanitas, Axel, l'homophobie et ses yeux bleus. Ça faisait pas mal de mots mais en vrai ça le menait nulle part – sinon droit dans le mur.<p>

« Laisse, Vani, dit alors le blond, plus ou moins calmement mais sèchement.  
>– Tu vas laisser ce gay t'emmerder comme ça ? S'écria alors son aîné, et il le regarda droit dans les yeux. P'tain, Roxas, te laisses pas faire, merde !<br>– Vanitas, j't'ai dit que ça allait. Ça suffit comme ça. »

Surpris par le ton calme mais ferme et particulièrement convaincant que Roxas avait employé, Vanitas obéit, se tut, ne poursuivit pas – Axel n'avait toujours pas parlé et Roxas ne savait toujours pas quoi faire, et sans aucun doute c'était grave la merde, maintenant. Le blond s'était senti fort à balancer à Vani de se la coincer mais ce qu'il avait pas réalisé sur le coup, c'était que ça, ça servait à que dalle s'il savait pas comment agir en conséquence ; et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se trouva incroyablement con.

Alors, sentant la gêne déranger ses joues, il jeta un dernier regard haineux au rouquin qui ne réagit pas, et tourna les talons ; c'était fini, okay, pour le moment, mais Vani le suivit, et il sentait posés sur son dos à la fois le regard d'un Vanitas qui n'avait pas dû tout comprendre, et celui d'un Axel qui n'avait clairement pas tout pigé non plus.

Il leur devait des explications à tous les deux mais à vrai dire, il se sentait pas en l'état ni même capable de le faire ; ça battait super fort, super vite dans sa poitrine, et lui-même, il s'était déjà assez paumé comme ça au milieu d'un milliard de sentiments à la con, à peine reconnaissables, à coup sûr pas nommables, sans qu'il ait forcément besoin de tout devoir expliquer aux deux tarés qui venaient de s'engueuler pour lui – pour lui, bordel.

Il était pas habitué et ça foutait le bazar en lui – comme un petit ouragan à l'intérieur.  
>Deux garçons qui s'engueulaient sous ses yeux, et pour lui ; enfin, Axel qui n'était pas fâché, malgré le fait que Roxas il l'avait traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux du monde entier, et qui essayait, encore et toujours, d'être à nouveau son pote, et à côté Vanitas qui n'y comprenait rien, parce qu'il pouvait de toute manière pas y comprendre grand-chose, mais qui s'en foutait et qui prenait automatiquement sa défense à lui, avec toute la haine qu'il était capable de déployer, juste contre Axel, juste parce que Roxas avait pas l'air content qu'il l'approche.<br>Même sa mère – ou même Cloud, parce que sérieux sa mère c'était pas un exemple – avait jamais fait un truc pareil pour lui et putain, ça ressemblait vraiment à rien comme scénario.

Heureusement, ou au contraire par le plus grand des malheurs, il savait pas trop, son meilleur ami et lui arrivèrent à l'appart' en relativement peu de temps ; et dehors, inlassablement, il continuait de pleuvoir, sans discontinuer. Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, Roxas était sûr et certain, vraiment persuadé même, que ouais, la pluie, c'était le seul truc au monde capable de le calmer – capable de ralentir les coups dans son torse, capable de ralentir sa respiration, de rendre à ses joues une couleur normal, d'éloigner ses pensées d'Axel ou de Vanitas.  
>Il ne voulait plus penser à eux – c'en était assez, maintenant, ça suffisait comme ça, comme il l'avait dit à Vani. Il demandait pas beaucoup pourtant, merde à la fin ; une vie tranquille avec son meilleur pote, et juste son meilleur pote, le Vanitas un peu moqueur et pas trop collant qu'il avait connu, et le moins possible de travelo roux pour lui traîner dans les pattes, et enfin, il aurait été heureux comme ça, quoi.<p>

L'eau à l'extérieur s'écrasait au sol avec une violence sans précédent – depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, c'était agréable à regarder.  
>Le fait que Vanitas s'abstienne de poser la moindre question aussi avait été agréable, fallait bien l'avouer ; mais même sans tourner les yeux vers son pote et colocataire, qui n'avait pas bougé du canapé depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, Roxas savait pertinemment que c'était pas une, mais deux millions de questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres – surtout l'inférieure qu'il mordillait tout le temps. Y'avait un truc qui le dérangeait et quelque part ça dérangeait pas que lui ; mais l'adolescent savait pas si c'était une bonne chose, tout ça. Que faire ? Parler à Vani ? Lui raconter pour Axel ? Lui dire quand, pourquoi et comment ?<p>

Est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée, tout ça ? Parler d'Axel ça voulait dire parler du parc, parler de la visite chez lui, parler du démaquillant – et peut-être que Vanitas trouverait ça con, dans le fond. Ou bien peut-être qu'il approuverait. Mais le blond avait aucun moyen de savoir et il était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ; et puis parler d'Axel, ça voulait aussi dire parler de la fois en sortant de la douche, du miroir, de ce mauvais souvenir, des frissons dans son dos, et c'était désagréable et chiant et insupportable.

Et puis, il avait pas aimé, tout à l'heure – bordel, Vani, son meilleur pote, n'avait pas, en aucun cas, à le défendre comme ça. Il était pas une fille, merde, c'était temps que les gens le comprennent, et Vanitas le premier ! C'était pas une fille, et il avait pas besoin d'être protégé, tout comme il avait pas besoin qu'on le colle à longueur de journée, qu'on le materne et qu'on le câline – il s'en était toujours mieux sorti tout seul et il s'en sortirait toujours mieux tout seul, point barre.

Alors, jartant toute subtilité comme il avait décidé de faire jarter toute l'affection qu'on pourrait décider de lui porter, il s'approcha de Vanitas – et puis il décida de jouer les mecs, simplement, parce qu'au fond c'était bien ce qu'il était, et parce que non, ses cheveux blonds, c'était pas une raison pour le prendre pour une meuf. Sans attendre une seconde que Vani tourne la tête, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé, et choppa au passage la télécommande avec laquelle il baissa le son de la télé allumée. Puis, il bâilla, histoire de se donner un peu de forme, de contenance et de nonchalance, un truc comme ça, et il prit son courage à deux mains – Vanitas était son meilleur ami, allez, il pouvait bien lui dire ça, allez, et puis Vani s'était confié à lui aussi, au sujet de Zack, allez, juste quelques petits mots de rien du tout à prononcer, allez, allez, allez.

« Le gars de toute à l'heure, commença-t-il sans marquer de pause, et dès lors il sut que ça y était, que c'était parti, que ça allait foncer, ce mec, bah, j'le connais ouais, depuis un certain temps même, il s'appelle Axel, il a la vingtaine il me semble, 'l'habite seul et... »

Soudain, ça bloqua.  
>Intrigué, Vani avait tourné la tête, cette fois, et lui jetait le regard le plus bourré d'incompréhension qu'il ne lui avait jamais jeté ; genre, il saisissait pas un mot de ce que le blond venait de lui dire, comme si pendant deux minutes il avait parlé l'alien ou le chinois. Et c'est alors que Roxas réalisa – qu'il réalisa le truc. Pas un petit truc, même, à vrai dire ; non, il faisait pas les choses dans la dentelle, lui, il venait de se promettre qu'il cracherait sur la subtilité, à partir de maintenant – mais quel con ! Quel con il faisait, parfois, enfin, juste maintenant, mais quand même, quel con !<p>

Il savait même pas d'où il l'avait tirée, cette idée ; mais bordel, bordel, d'où avait-il pu bien penser que se mettre à raconter la vie d'Axel en long, en large et en diagonale, alors qu'il avait prévu de le faire passer pour une simple connaissance, c'était le truc à faire ? Y'avait pas à dire, sur ce coup, il avait vraiment foiré ; et plutôt deux fois qu'une.

« Ah, donc c'est un garçon, finit par lâcher le propriétaire des lieux, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres, si différent de son sourire narquois habituel. T'as des drôles de potes, mec.  
>– Mais c'est pas mon pote ! Rétorqua Roxas du tac-au-tac, soudain mal à l'aise. C'est juste, heu... »<p>

Vanitas soupira et secoua la tête entre ses mains avant de ramener tous ses cheveux noirs en arrière, d'un seul coup – il n'avait pas l'air dérangé, ni agacé, ni méprisant, mais il n'était pas normal non plus et Roxas, ça avait tendance à vachement l'inquiéter. Il aimait pas vraiment ce Vani-là, il en avait pas l'habitude ; parce que celui-là, il l'avait vraiment pas vu souvent, et parce que celui-là, au lieu de se moquer gentiment et d'enchaîner les blagues bien grasses et marrantes, bah, celui-là, il se foutait vraiment de la gueule des gens, et il leur faisait comprendre en un seul regard à quel point ils étaient merdiques à côté de lui.  
>Et le pire, c'était que c'était tellement efficace qu'à la fin, ça en devenait presque carrément flippant.<p>

« Heu ? Reprit Vanitas, et il leva un sourcil comme pour montrer à quel point ça lui paraissait louche, comme histoire.  
>– C'est un type que j'connais comme ça, balança alors le blond d'une traite, l'air un peu vexé. De toute manière, il est chiant, alors laisse. »<p>

Vani n'avait pas l'air vachement convaincu mais il sembla faire un effort pour se calmer un peu ; peut-être qu'au fond il commençait à réaliser que non, Roxas c'était pas un gosse, et encore moins son gosse, et que non, putain, il avait pas à se mêler comme ça de sa vie privée et de ses relations. Roxas voyait Axel s'il en avait envie et en l'occurrence il en avait grave, grave, grave pas envie – point barre, c'était comme ça.

Y'avait comme une espèce de sacrée colère que l'adolescent sentait monter en lui, en fait.  
>La colère de quand il voyait Axel, bien sûr, mais aussi la colère de quand il voyait Vani lui tirer une gueule pareille, et la colère de quand y'avait rien qui allait comme il voulait – genre l'autre tarlouse de roux qui rencontrait son meilleur pote, ledit meilleur pote qui lui posait quarante mille questions implicites, sa mère qui appelait pas parce qu'elle en avait juste rien à foutre de lui, et pour finir ces foutues vacances qui voulaient pas arriver, ça l'faisait chier.<p>

Mais c'était comme ça, fallait se dire, il paraissait ; c'est comme ça, Roxas, tu peux rien y faire, tu l'as bien profond et tu souffres en silence. Intérieurement tu crames à deux cents degrés, t'as envie de tout exploser sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, t'as l'impression que ton regard pourrait tuer un type rien que si tu le matais droit dans les yeux, et tu t'énerves pour quasiment rien, tu gueules et tu frappes pour vraiment rien. T'as tout qui te fait chier dans ton entourage, t'en as même marre de ton meilleur pote, et tu sens que tu pourrais foutre le feu au lac, coller des dents dans la bouche de ses foutues poules, pousser dans les orties toutes les mémés de la Terre – mais enfin, à quoi ça te servirait, tout ça ?  
>Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu penses tout ça ? Pourquoi tu te contrôles plus ? Y'a une raison, vraiment ? Tu la connais ? Nan, tu la connais pas, bien sûr que tu la connais pas ! Tu connais rien, mec, tu sais juste t'énerver et plus réfléchir à rien, parce que tu veux pas réaliser qu'Axel et Vani te troublent tous les deux, et qu'au fond tu sais carrément plus quoi faire.<p>

Alors, Roxas sentit ses yeux picoter un peu – c'était chiant. Et sans plus attendre, il se barra dans sa chambre pour aller chercher ses lunettes et sa playstation portable.

* * *

><p>Y'avait des matins où, quand le blond se levait, il avait envie de tout exploser – se lever du pied gauche, que la mère disait que ça s'appelait.<br>Et ce matin-là, sans doute aucun, entrait juste vachement bien dans cette catégorie, et ce bien qu'il ait posé par terre le pied droit en premier – mais de toute façon, il y comprenait que dalle, à la plupart de ces expressions débiles.

La veille, il avait joué à la console portable pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que Vani vienne le chercher pour manger ; mais il n'avait mangé que du bout des lèvres et maintenant il crevait la dalle. De plus, il avait fait la gueule toute la soirée jusqu'à ce qu'il aille se coucher aux alentours d'une ou deux heures du matin ; évidemment n'avait-il pas ne fût-ce qu'aperçu son meilleur pote durant ce laps et temps.  
>Et puis il était allé au lit, il avait dormi, et malheureusement la force des choses voulait que la nuit porte conseil en toutes circonstances.<p>

S'il y avait sur Terre un sentiment qu'il détestait plus que tous les autres, ce devait bien être le remords ; et ce, malgré le fait qu'il ait dû au cours de sa vie penser la même chose d'une dizaine de sentiments différents déjà. Il n'aimait pas, non, il détestait cette sensation, cette douleur dans sa poitrine, ce truc indescriptible qui obstruait sa gorge – d'autant plus que, cette fois-ci, ça avait un lien avec Vanitas.  
>Vanitas. Vani son meilleur pote. Vani le type chez qui il vivait, juste au cas où. Vani le seul mec sur qui il pouvait compter en cas d'emmerdes, aussi. Mais bordel, il ferait quoi si Vani lui en voulait et se mettait à le détester, juste parce qu'ils s'étaient pas super bien entendus sur le cas Axel ? La réponse était simple mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir la trouver – il serait dans la merde, en tout cas. Et ce serait la faute à qui ? A Axel. Comme d'hab'. C'était toujours la faute à cet enfoiré de rouquin – à un tel point que le blond commençait à en avoir l'habitude.<p>

Seulement, lorsqu'il prit son courage à deux mains, maudissant au passage ce connard de travelo pour toute sa stupidité et son inutilité, tout ne se passa pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu.  
>Dans la cuisine où il débarqua encore en pyjama, Vanitas l'attendait. Et il se leva. Il quitta sa chaise pour venir vers lui – et ça, c'était quasiment impossible, juste incroyable. Vanitas venait de bouger son cul de sa chaise, de lâcher sa tartine et de prendre un air sérieux pour venir lui parler – ouais, à ce stade-là, c'était carrément flippant.<p>

« Roxas, dit-il doucement, comme si ça lui faisait vraiment mal, je... J'suis désolé pour hier, oublie c'que j'ai dit, okay ? M'en fous, sois ami avec qui tu veux, t'avais raison, ça m'regarde pas, enfin, voilà quoi... »

Il avait tout débité à une vitesse folle et il fallut au blond quelques instants pour s'y adapter et réaliser ce que son hôte venait de lui balancer à la gueule ; une, deux, trois, dix secondes, et il finit par piger. Vanitas ne lui en voulait pas. Et Vanitas était désolé. Désolé. Avec un D majuscule et l'accord masculin à la fin. Mais au juste, est-ce qu'il allait bien, Vanitas ?

Aussitôt, Roxas le dévisagea, et le parcourut du regard, les pieds à la tête, s'arrêtant particulièrement sur son visage – il avait pas l'air malade, pourtant, juste un peu embêté, avec son air embarrassé qu'il tentait de faire passer pour de la simple nonchalance, et la main qu'il avait glissée dans ses cheveux, mais ça c'était pour les recoiffer un coup. Sauf que Roxas, ça le troublait ; sur le coup, il dit accepter ces excuses, mais en réalité, il lui fallut presque toute la journée pour les accepter vraiment.

En cours, tandis que ses profs parlaient, il était ailleurs – remarque, ça ne changeait pas de la normale, si ce n'est que cette fois-ci c'était à la veille qu'il pensait. A Vanitas et son instinct maternel qu'il avait cru mille fois moins développé que ça. A Axel et à ses trente-six générations descendantes que le blond avait déjà dû maudire dix fois chacune – jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que ce sale gay n'aurait sûrement aucun descendant, et que du coup ses malédictions ne serviraient jamais à rien. Et puis, il réalisa à quel point le comportement récent de son meilleur pote l'embêtait vachement ; il savait plus vraiment comment agir avec Vani, à vrai dire. Se fâcher ? Trop risqué. Tout passer ? Il aurait pu, c'était vrai.

Mais peut-être aussi qu'il pouvait, une bonne fois pour toutes, déballer à Vani ce qu'était exactement le phénomène Axel, et sûrement qu'ainsi les choses reviendraient à la normale – ouais, décida-t-il en quittant le lycée, avec ça, tout redeviendrait normal. Il le fallait et il en serait ainsi – sans le moindre doute possible.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le chapitre maudit ! =3<p>

J'espère que cela vous a plu. ^^ Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui sont encore là et qui me suivent depuis déjà si longtemps... =)


	14. Il paraît que la maturité

Bonsoir, tout le monde ! ^^

Glou, glou, glou. Je me noiiie sous une masse de travail. T.T Cependant, je vous annonce que le NaNoWriMo, c'est fini ! Et pour fêter ça... Un petit chapitre 14, ça vous dit ? =)

Pour cette fois, donc : la fin de la petite histoire avec Vani, un Roxas qui passe d'un-peu-plus-mature (j'espère, **Edlweis**, que même si ce n'est sûrement pas assez, cela saura te consoler un peu... ? =/) à je-suis-toujours-aussi-gamin-qu'avant, et en bref, vous verrez bien. xD J'avance doucement dans mon scénario et j'ai déjà écrit les deux tiers (à peu près) du chapitre 15 que je pense terminer et poster d'ici... Une semaine, comme d'habitude. xD

Sur ce, chers gens, bonne lecture, et merci d'être là ! =)

N'oubliez pas d'ouvrir la première porte de votre calendrier de l'Avent :)

Et un dernier truc, pendant que j'y suis ! Parce que le Nano, c'est bien mais c'est dur, je dédie ce chapitre à cette chère **Plume Sombre**. =) Tu peux te dire que si on l'a eu, ce Nano, c'est ensemble, yaaah ! \o/

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 14 : Il paraît que la maturité s'acquiert avec le temps<span>

Lorsque Vani, qui s'était comporté plus ou moins normalement toute la journée – c'est-à-dire qu'il l'avait juste un peu évité, mais pas trop – et lui-même arrivèrent enfin chez son meilleur pote, il balança son sac, sa veste et ses godasses dans l'entrée, puis il se grouilla d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé, où son ami finit par le rejoindre. D'un mouvement rapide, la télécommande en main, d'une pression du pouce, la télé allumée – et enfin là il se sentait avoir une atmosphère plus ou moins propice à ce qu'il raconte ce qui lui était arrivé depuis sa première rencontre avec le travelo.

Il n'osa pas tout de suite, à vrai dire ; son regard allait du poste de télévision à Vani, qui lui racontait de temps à autres une connerie ou deux, et de Vani au poste de télévision, sans qu'il fasse vraiment le premier pas – pas cette fois-ci, non.

« Toi, t'as un truc à me dire, finit par lâcher son pote en un soupir. Allez, vas-y, je t'écoute. »

Roxas soupira et croisa les bras – Vanitas s'était complètement affalé sur le canapé, les yeux toujours rivés sur la télé, et ça lui faisait chier de parler à quelqu'un qui l'écoutait qu'à moitié, en fait. Il avait pensé que la télé ça pourrait l'aider mais sur le coup, il en était plus vraiment très sûr.

« Bah..., hésita l'adolescent, un peu embêté, parce qu'il savait pas trop comment formuler tout ça. En fait, c'est à propos de l'autre con de travelo. »

Vani leva un sourcil, visiblement intéressé, mais à coup sûr moins stressé que la veille ou que dans la matinée – à vrai dire, sûrement qu'il se demandait pourquoi son blond de meilleur pote revenait sur ce sujet-là, alors qu'il le pensait bouclé depuis le matin-même. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, il ne dit rien de tout ça – et quelque part, Roxas, ça l'arrangea, parce que ce qu'il allait dire, il pensait vraiment que c'était important de le dire.

« J'l'ai rencontré un jour au parc, en fait... J'l'ai vu pas mal de fois, mais il est surchiant. J'crois pas que je l'apprécie maintenant, enfin, plus depuis qu'il a voulu toucher enfin à mon maquillage, et t'as pas intérêt à me poser d'questions là-dessus. Retiens juste que j'ai plus rien à faire avec ce type et que c'est à moi de décider si j'veux le revoir ou non. »

Sans un mot, le propriétaire des lieux acquiesça, d'un simple mouvement de tête – puis il sourit, de son bon vieux sourire narquois qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis un sacré bout de temps, et il balança soudain un poing dans l'épaule de Roxas. Ça lui fit pas mal, bien sûr ; c'était juste le genre de poing amical qui voulait dire « okay, mec, tout est réglé » et qui faisait toujours broncher le blond, justement parce que ça lui donnait une bonne raison de broncher.

« T'inquiète, finit par conclure Vanitas, j'reviendrai plus là-dessus. C'est ta vie, mec, mais parle-moi si un truc déconne, d'accord ? »

Tout à coup plus calme, et aussi beaucoup plus content – carrément moins du pied gauche, en fait –, Roxas acquiesça avec un semblant de sourire ; et puis il balança que ouais, y'avait bien un truc qui déconnait, et qu'il était pas des moindres. Vani eut l'air d'un gros touriste débarqué dans une ville inconnue, jusqu'à ce que le blond lui explique que ça devait bien faire une paille qu'ils avaient plus joué à des jeux de baston ensemble – ni une, ni deux, Vani sauta du canapé et lui dit qu'il allait brancher la console à la télé, et surtout, il lui promit de le battre au moins trois fois de suite, un truc qu'il avait jamais réussi et que visiblement il réussirait jamais à faire. C'est alors que le blond remarqua qu'il avait pas sur lui le jeu de baston en question.

Et merde, c'était encore un truc qui le faisait chier. Pas de jeu dans son sac, ça voulait dire tu prends ta veste, ton gros casque, tes clés, et tu retournes chez toi, au risque de croiser ta débile de mère et son chômeur de copain tout aussi crétin. Ça l'énervait, ça l'énervait trop – mais il le fallait, et il allait le faire, et il en profiterait pour balancer à sa chère maman indigne que non, il s'était pas barré chez Cloud, et que non, il était pas devenu clodo, mais qu'il avait simplement décidé de s'installer chez Vani pour un moment. Après, ce qu'elle en penserait, il s'en foutait pas mal ; de tous les gens du monde, s'il y avait bien une personne dont il se fichait éperdument de l'opinion, alors sans aucun doute c'était sa mère.

« Je file vite fait chez moi, lança-t-il finalement à son pote en enfilant sa grosse veste, et en installant son casque sur ses oreilles. Ca m'saoule à mort, mais j'en profite pour ramasser mon bordel.  
>– 'kay, approuva le plus âgés des deux mecs. J't'accompagne où t'y arrives tout seul ? »<p>

Roxas, exaspéré, soupira. Ça le faisait déjà assez chier de retrouver sa mère, sans qu'il ait forcément besoin que sa mère numéro deux, alias normalement son meilleur pote, limite plus chiante que la première, décide de gentiment se foutre de sa gueule. Alors, il gueula un peu méchamment qu'il avait pas besoin d'un débile dans ses pattes – Vani répondit pas, il avait un peu l'habitude que le blond réagisse mal à ses blagues, à force – et il se cassa rapidos de l'appartement, sans dire au revoir ni même à tout'. Et décidément, c'était bien ça l'avantage de Vanitas ; peut-être que des fois il faisait chier avec ses gags de débile mental, peut-être qu'il se la pétait grave par moments, peut-être que de temps à autres ses nerfs lâchaient parce que soudain y'avait eu une embrouille avec Zack, et peut-être que parfois il s'occupait un peu trop de ses jolies mèches blondes en bordel, mais au moins, jamais il l'emmerdait pour des trucs aussi stupides que la politesse ou les bonnes manières.

Remarque, sa mère par défaut le faisait plus tant que ça non plus, depuis qu'il s'était barré en plein repas, renversant son assiette de bouffe dégueulasse, pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. C'était quand, déjà, ça ? Juste après que papa se soit barré, il lui semblait, quand y'avait déjà plus Cloud, quand y'avait à peine plus que la vieille folle et lui ; et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il se souvenait bien de tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui balancer comme conneries, cette peau de vache. « Nan mais franchement, pourquoi tu t'habilles comme ça ? T'es dépressif ? J'peux t'envoyer chez la psy si tu veux tu sais, et puis je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es fait un trou à l'oreille ? Ça fait fille, les boucles ! Tu ferais mieux de changer ton attitude, de remettre tes lunettes, tu ressembles vraiment trop à ton père ! » – et patati, et patata, mais ta gueule, chose qui lui servait de mère, il en pouvait plus qu'elle le compare au vieux sans arrêt.

Parce qu'il savait que dans son esprit, le vieux, c'était un connard – et être comparé au vieux, par conséquent, ça voulait dire qu'il en devenait un aussi. Mais maintenant, des années après, il avait fini par accepter ; quiconque le traitait se prenait trois baffes, mais quand sa mère lui causait il écoutait juste plus. Elle lui tapait trop sur le système, de toute manière – il la supportait plus, c'était le cas de la dire. Et après les jours qu'il avait vécu avec Vanitas, même si ça avait été bourré de problèmes et de rebondissements en tout genre, il aurait préféré mille fois ne pas avoir à remettre les pieds chez lui.

Il le fit, pourtant.  
>En se disant que c'était pour le jeu, pour une soirée sympa avec son meilleur pote, tout ça.<br>Alors il déverrouilla la porte toujours fermée de l'appart et il la poussa violemment avant d'entrer – quitte à ce qu'il croise sa mère, autant qu'elle le remarque et qu'elle voie que non, malheureusement pour elle, il avait pas crevé dans un coin.

A sa grande surprise, aucune voix criarde ne lui fit écho – pas de remarque déconcertante, pas de « roh, ça va » désobligeant, pas de réponse tout court, ni du copain ni de sa mère. Pas là, peut-être ? A vrai dire, il s'en foutait un peu ; ça l'arrangeait, même. Pas de petite maman bien détestable pour lui pourrir la vie et pas de copain crado et attardé pour lui faire remarquer, une fois qu'il l'aurait dit, qu'il s'était cassé – non, sérieux ? – et que maintenant, il vivait avec un autre mec – mais que les gens qui voyaient un sous-entendu là-dedans aillent se faire foutre, enfin !

Plutôt content, donc, que sa mère soit pas là – elle rentrait toujours tard, mais pas aussi tard que ça, enfin, elle avait dû faire des heures sup', et de toute manière, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre ? –, il n'enleva ni bottes, ni veste, ni casque, et fonça dans sa chambre récupérer le jeu qu'il désirait tant. Là-bas, c'était toujours autant le bordel ; mais il rangerait pas, et même qu'il était assez tenté de fermer derrière lui et d'emmener la clé, pour être sûr et certain que le copain crétin n'y aurait pas foutu les pieds pendant son absence.

Ouais, tout compte fait, il allait faire comme ça.  
>Vite fait, il ramassa son jeu, plus un ou deux autres qui comptaient parmi ses préférés, ne laissant sur place que ceux dont il avait le moins à foutre ; toutefois, il se promit de revenir le lendemain, ou le week-end, avant que sa mère rentre, histoire de récupérer les trucs de valeur comme ses consoles de jeu. Mais pour le moment, il se contenterait de ce qu'il pouvait porter ; il se fit seulement chier à chercher le chargeur de sa playstation portable pendant dix bonnes minutes, et puis il décida qu'il fallait qu'il se barre, et il se barra. Tout simplement. Ses deux, trois jeux en main, le chargeur au fil emmêlé dans une poche de sa veste épaisse, le casque qui diffusait toujours sa musique super fort.<p>

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, puis ferma à clé, et vérifia qu'il avait bien sur son trousseau la clé de sa chambre, qu'il avait verrouillée avant de sortir. C'était tout bon - putain, comment il avait la classe, quand même. Dans son dos, il entendit la porte des voisins s'ouvrir, et il pouvait quasiment être sûre que la mamie d'à-côté lui jetait un énième regard mauvais style « encore cet adolescent, j'vous dis, de mon temps, ça se serait pas passé comme ça ! » – mais il en avait rien à foutre.

Quelques minutes de marche solitaire, dans la nuit qui commençait déjà à tomber dehors, et il revint à l'appart' de Vanitas, qui lui ouvrit avec un sourire aussi large que malsain, le genre de trucs qui promettait une nouvelle à en tomber par terre.  
>Heureusement pour sa peau, Vani le laissa quand même entrer, balancer ses godasses et sa veste dans l'entrée, puis poser ses jeux sur la table du salon avant de venir lui parler du truc absolument terrible de sa race qui devait s'être passé pendant que Roxas était chez sa mère.<p>

« J'ai une méga nouvelle pour toi, mec, annonça fièrement le proprio du coin, sourire diabolique au visage.  
>– Tiens, j'm'en doutais tellement pas... Allez, accouche. »<p>

Vanitas ne releva pas le sarcasme et se laissa tomber sur le canapé tandis que le blond, qui pour rien au monde n'aurait laissé paraître qu'au fond, ça le branchait quand même un peu, de savoir ce qui se passait, allumait la console fraîchement installée par son meilleur pote pour y glisser son jeu.

« Papa a appelé, finit-il par dire, visiblement content. Deuxième appel du mois. »

Houlà, se dit aussitôt l'adolescent – clair, y'avait un truc de pas normal. Parce que de un, Vani n'appelait jamais son père « papa» – c'était toujours « le vieux », ou « mon vieux » quand il était de bonne humeur, ou même « ce connard de vieux » quand il était de mauvaise humeur, mais jamais « papa » ni même « mon père ». Et parce que de deux, ledit père de Vanitas n'appelait jamais ses fils plus d'une fois par mois, voire une fois tous les deux mois s'il avait pas trop le temps ou l'envie de les entendre – et ce, encore plus vis-à-vis de son cadet que vis-à-vis de son aîné, parce qu'au moins son aîné était « raisonnable », qu'il disait.

« Papa » avait toujours préféré Zack et quelque fois, une certaine déception se ressentait dans le regard de Vanitas lorsqu'il en parlait ; mais ça le rendait pas jaloux de son frère, loin de là. Ça faisait juste que c'était assez vachement exceptionnel, le fait qu'il soit content que son vieux l'appelle.

« Non seulement Zack sera libéré en fin de semaine prochaine, commença doucement le jeune homme, mais en plus... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, comme pour faire durer le suspense – et Roxas, agacé, se retourna pour le foudroyer du regard tandis que le jeu, à l'écran, se lançait doucement. Il aimait pas attendre et ça le faisait légèrement chier que Vanitas ait envie de l'intéresser plus que de raison à ce qu'il lui racontait – même si en soi c'était un vachement bon truc de savoir à l'avance que Zack en aurait pas pour six mois de taule et qu'il sortirait tout bientôt.

« Bordel, accouche, répéta le blond, un peu excédé. Tu vas m'dire, oui ou non ? »

Vani afficha un grand sourire, et il glissa les mains dans ses poches, vraiment vachement super content.

« Mon super petit papa adoré d'amour, poursuivit-il lentement, et Roxas devina alors que ça devait vraiment un truc super géant, eh bien, de sa position haut placée sur l'échelle des cons industriels, a réussi à nous obtenir deux places pour le concert de ta chère Avril Lavigne, pas ce samedi qui vient, mais l'suivant ! »

Roxas en resta quasiment, nan, littéralement sur le cul – alors ça, pour une nouvelle, c'était une nouvelle. Bonne, en plus. Carrément bonne et géniale, même. A vrai dire, ça déchirait tellement sa race qu'il aurait pu aller jusqu'à en hurler de joie, s'il n'avait pas eu un minimum de contenance et une image à protéger quand même ; mais malgré tous ses efforts, il sentit un petit sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres, et même que ça devait lui donner sacrément l'air d'un imbécile heureux.

« J'suis trop fort, j'ai fait sourire Roxas, se vanta alors Vani qui bien évidemment l'avait remarqué. A part ça, c'est un peu loin, donc il nous faut un hôtel et des billets d'train, mais ça, j'm'en occupe, okay ? Et puis, papa paiera une partie. J'crois qu'il veut se débarrasser de moi pour pouvoir aller chercher lui-même Zack à sa libération en fait. »

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec humour, quasiment en se marrant, mais Roxas n'écoutait plus vraiment ce que son meilleur pote racontait ; y'avait comme un petit feu d'artifice en lui, dans sa poitrine, là où y'avait normalement que dalle d'important, et ça le rendait juste super heureux. C'était quand la dernière fois qu'il était allé à un concert, déjà ? Quelque chose comme jamais, non ? Et en plus, Avril Lavigne ! Sérieux, il regrettait tout ce qu'il avait jusque là pu penser de son meilleur pote et de son comportement de merde ces derniers jours – en vingt secondes, deux déclarations et une promesse, il venait de tout balayer et de le rendre vachement, vachement, vachement content.

C'était quelque chose de bizarre, le bonheur, quand on y réfléchissait. Roxas n'en avait jamais vraiment eu l'expérience, à vrai dire - du moins, pas à long terme, plus depuis un certain temps. Maintenant, pour lui, ça venait à petites doses, pour un événement précis, des fois plus fort que d'autres ; c'était venu un peu quand il avait emménagé avec Vani, ça l'avait frappé de plein fouet pour cette histoire de concert, et durant la soirée, tandis qu'il jouait de toutes ses forces contre son meilleur pote certainement aussi doué que lui – comme toujours. C'était à l'apogée d'abord, puis ça redescendait doucement, parfois plus vite, parfois moins vite, pour ne laisser, finalement, qu'une drôle de sensation, une espèce de douce quiétude.

Et généralement, c'était au moment de cette douce quiétude qu'il réfléchissait enfin – qu'il se demandait enfin où est-ce qu'il allait bien trouver l'argent, quand bien même le père de Vani leur paierait une partie, comme disait son pote. Qu'il songeait enfin à se barrer de sa ville pour au moins deux jours ; à dormir dans un hôtel, probablement dans la même chambre que Vani ; à vivre les instants magiques du concert et puis à rentrer ; à tout quitter, tout changer, soudain tout reprendre, tout recommencer comme avant.

Et puis, parmi tout ça, y'avait toujours un prénom qui lui revenait parmi les autres - ça commençait par A, c'était suivi d'un X, et ce qu'il y avait après correspondait assez bien au personnage. Allongé dans son lit, écoutant encore un peu de bonne musique – Avril Lavigne, justement – avant de dormir pour de bon, Roxas se demanda pourquoi les trucs les plus dérangeants revenaient toujours à son esprit quand il était seul, le soir ; c'était vachement mal foutu, quand même. Parce qu'il repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé, en fait – mais genre, ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le début. Depuis sa rencontre avec cet imbécile de travelo qui voulait pas lui sortir de la tête. Et tous les épisodes s'infiltraient en masse dans sa tête, surtout les plus chiants ; les mignons petits hamsters du rouquin, sa tentative de le démaquiller, pis la fois sous la douche, quand il avait enfilé la... – le, le, le vêtement de maman, bordel. Tous ces trucs dont il avait parlé à personne alors qu'il crevait du besoin de le dire à quelqu'un.

Est-ce que s'éloigner pour deux jours de cette ville pourrie, ce serait s'éloigner de toutes ces emmerdes pour se les prendre à nouveau en pleine gueule sitôt qu'il reviendrait ?

Il savait pas. Il avait pas envie de savoir. Axel le faisait chier et Vanitas aussi, même si tous deux ils avaient su le faire sourire – parce que, de toute manière, sourire, ça le faisait chier. Et dès lors, il ne souhaita plus qu'un seul truc ; dormir, le plus vite possible.

* * *

><p>Au matin, bizarrement, ça s'était envolé.<br>Il s'habilla normalement, mangea normalement, papota normalement avec son meilleur pote, ne revint pas trop sur l'histoire du concert ; partit à l'école normalement, suivi ses cours bien chiants normalement, et quitta le lycée normalement sitôt que la dernière cloche de la journée sonna. Journée normale, en somme. Encore un putain de jour et ce serait le week-end – il en avait bien besoin, à vrai dire, comme à chaque fois, pour enfin prendre un peu de bon temps, faire la grasse matinée, et se dire qu'il lui resterait plus qu'une semaine avant le concert, et stresser parce qu'ils avaient encore ni hôtel ni billets de train, mais bon.

Il quitta le bahut aussi vite qu'il le put, un Vani souriant sur les talons, et émit l'idée qu'il passe vite fait chez lui rafler à sa mère un peu d'argent pour leur sortie de la semaine suivante ; à en juger par son regard, Vanitas fut un peu surpris, mais il eut pas vraiment l'air contre, et l'encouragea au contraire à le faire. C'était plus pratique, après tout, si c'était déjà fait. Et même que son meilleur pote décida de faire un bout de chemin avec lui, du coup, petit détour obligatoire afin qu'ils puissent terminer leur passionnante conversation au sujet de ce concert qui occupait maintenant toutes leurs pensées ; et comme il en avait été convenu, ils se sépareraient après le parc.

Le parc.  
>Ça mit du temps à tilter mais ça finit par le faire – et aussitôt, Roxas se détesta pour son esprit lent comme un escargot et sa finesse d'éléphant. Le parc – ouais, le parc, genre, le parc, le seul, l'unique, quoi. Ce même parc auquel il était venu quasiment tous les jours pendant une certaine période – ce même parc où il avait rencontré un certain rouquin, abomination des jours pluvieux, enfoiré qui osait l'empêcher de dormir le soir, et bordel, le blond ne pouvait pas, n'arrivait simplement pas à s'empêcher de vouloir tourner les yeux dans sa direction.<p>

Dans la direction de l'endroit où il aurait dû être, plutôt – mais c'était aussi l'endroit où il était, Roxas en était juste sûr et certain, à cent pour cent. Il aurait pas su dire pourquoi ; il l'était, c'était tout. Et curiosité, et impulsivité oblige, il ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête, profitant d'un instant d'inattention de Vanitas pour-

Il était là.  
>Juste comme Roxas l'avait pensé et peut-être espéré ; parce que quelque part, c'était flatteur, d'apprendre que ce mec-là restait planté là, comme un con, encore une fois, encore un jour, à l'attendre, peut-être toujours. C'était flatteur et c'était chiant à la fois, en fait – à un tel point que Roxas savait plus trop où il en était. Mais soudain, Axel sembla le remarquer ; alors tout de suite il détourna les yeux, baissa la tête, évita le regard vert et perçant de cet imbécile de travelo ; et le regard mauvais de Vanitas le dissuada définitivement de regarder à nouveau son – éventuel ? Ancien ? Les deux ? – ami.<p>

Les yeux bleus du blond n'avaient pas croisé ceux du roux - mais Roxas savait que le travelo l'avait vu, et il devinait bien que ce même enfoiré de pédé avait vu qu'il l'avait vu, et que Vanitas avait vu qu'il l'avait vu le voir et- Bordel, c'était vraiment le bordel, dans ses pensées, toutes emmêlées, tant et si bien qu'il ne parla plus vraiment à Vani jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent se séparer. Et là, encore une fois, ce furent deux, trois mots ; et c'était tout. « A tout à l'heure » et déjà son meilleur pote tournait les talons pour aller l'attendre chez lui, là où ils vivaient tous les deux.

C'est alors que l'adolescent sentit qu'il tremblait – un peu, pas beaucoup. De rage, de tristesse, de joie - d'incompréhension surtout. Son cœur battait mais il se sentait mourir intérieurement, déchirer entre l'envie de retourner au parc et celle de s'en éloigner au plus vite ; une partie de lui le tirait d'un côté en lui criant qu'il aurait jamais dû se comporter comme ça, que c'était un connard fini, et qu'il fallait qu'il arrange tout en arrêtant de se prendre la tête avec Axel, et puis l'autre l'attirait évidemment de l'autre, hurlant dans sa tête que non, il devait se barrer au plus vite, parce que tout était de la faute de ce sale travelo, et que lui, Roxas, n'avait rien à foutre avec lui.

D'un côté c'était blanc et de l'autre c'était noir mais comme toujours, y'en avait un plus facile à choisir que l'autre.  
>Alors, le jeune homme tourna les talons et se hâta de se diriger en direction de l'appartement qu'il avait habité, y'avait pas si longtemps que ça.<p>

En escaladant les marches déjà, il s'empara de son trousseau de clés dans la poche de sa veste.  
>En arrivant devant le palier, il sentit dans celle de son pantalon son iPhone vibrer, sonner aussi, et il s'en empara machinalement.<p>

Sûrement en temps normal aurait-ce été Vanitas ou Cloud pour lui raconter une connerie – mais on n'était pas en temps normal et il aurait dû le savoir, parce que s'il l'avait su, jamais il aurait posé les yeux sur cette saloperie d'appareil avant d'entrer sa clé dans la serrure de la porte.

Parce que cette fois-ci, ce fut un tout autre nom que celui escompté qui s'afficha ; et putain, putain, putain, Roxas se souvenait même plus ce numéro enregistré dans son répertoire, et ça lui fit un choc – peut-être le plus grand depuis l'épisode de la douche.

Un prénom véritable et un nom parodié, pour le fun. Un numéro qui n'avait jamais servi et qu'il avait oublié depuis longtemps déjà.

C'était marqué Axel Travelo sur son écran.  
>Et quand il ouvrit le message, il lut des mots qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais lire.<p>

_« Peu importe le nombre de fois où tu me gueuleras dessus, je t'en voudrai pas. J'suis pas un gars comme ça, tu sais. »_

Roxas ne savait pas s'il fallait rire, pleurer, s'énerver, être heureux – ça lui paraissait à la fois incroyablement effronté et incroyablement gentil, plus que touchant et plus que chiant, et il savait plus quoi faire. Ses doigts tremblaient un peu sur l'écran tactile de son portable, mais il avait d'ores et déjà inséré sa clé dans la serrure, déverrouillé la porte ; et puis, soudain, il sentit une drôle de chaleur s'emparer de ses deux joues.  
>Et c'était un truc qu'il détestait plus que tout au monde.<p>

Alors, il secoua la tête, respira un grand coup, effaça le message sans y répondre et pénétra dans l'appartement.

* * *

><p>=)<p>

Je dois avouer être plutôt contente de cette fin... Mais je vous pose une question : vous souveniez-vous qu'Axel et Roxas avaient échangé leur numéro de portable, au juste ? =)

(Pour plus d'infos : chapitre 6, deuxième paragraphe xD)

En tout cas, merci pour votre lecture =) Et à la prochaine fois, j'espère ! x3


	15. Il paraît que l'oubli

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je suis à l'heureeee ! *fière* J'ai respecté mon délai plus ou moins normal de publication ! \o/ D'ailleurs, j'ai écrit le tiers du chapitre 16, déjà, alors j'espère pouvoir le poster jeudi prochain, juste après mon examen de physique. =)

Car oui, pour moi, les examens vont commencer ! J'en ai dans toutes les branches, un part jour dès lundi et pendant deux semaines. ._.

Allez, pour commencer, petite réponse à **Skyzophrne qui passait par l**, ou plutôt je suppose **Skyzophrène qui passait par là**, anonyme dont FFnet a saccagé le pseudo : Je dois dire que ta review m'a... Surprise. J'ai bel et bien essayé d'instaurer une certaine poésie dans les premiers chapitres, un peu de douceur dans toute cette violence, mais ça m'étonne que tu aies trouvé que c'était trop o.o Enfin, c'est ton avis, et ça me fait plaisir de l'avoir =) De même, je suis contente que la suite t'ait plu et j'espère que, si tu repasses par là, ce que je poste(rai) ne te décevra pas. =) Pour le triangle amoureux, toutefois, je suis encore en train d'y réfléchir, je peux pas vraiment me prononcer tout de suite ! xP En tout cas, merci pour la review =)

Quant à ce chapitre, ma foi, pas grand-chose à dire... La suite des déboires de Roxas avec son portable, une entrée enfin un tantinet intéressante de sa mère (qui s'avérera plus importante par la suite, c'est promis) et une fin qui, j'espère, vous plaira. =) *croise les doigts*

Une dernière chose pour le moment : je tiens à vous prévenir que **Mia Suzuki-sama** postera certainement bientôt un petit OS qu'elle a écrit, basé sur Roxas et Vanitas dans cette fanfic =) Je l'ai déjà lu et il m'a plu, et pis je suis super fière =w= Lisez-le quand elle l'aura mis, ça vous donnera une autre vision de Roxas et de Vani *_*

(Ça me rappelle, j'avais lu une fois sur un profil qu'une auteur n'autorisait, heu... Ni les spin-off, ni les reprises, ni les textes annexes à ses fics, juste les traductions o.o Ça me fait sauter au plafond les trucs comme ça ! Pour moi, la plus belle récompense est que ma fanfic en inspire d'autres *_* Tant qu'on me plagie pas et qu'on me demande mon accord, je suis heureeuuse *bon okay ma gueule*)

Bonne lecture ! =D Et merci d'être là !

EDIT : Petit rajout. J'ai créé un sondage sur mon profil, parce que j'aimerais bien connaître votre avis quant aux personnages de la fanfic, pour savoir lesquels je dois plus développer, ou ceux qui ne méritent que de rester encore en retrait... Je compte sur vous pour y jeter un oeil, si vous avez le temps. =) Merci d'avance ! ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 15 : Il paraît que l'oubli se réserve aux plus faibles<span>

Chez lui, ça sentait le rat crevé.  
>D'accord, peut-être pas aussi fort ; juste fort comme si sa chère maman n'avait pas jugé bon d'ouvrir les fenêtres depuis un bon bout de temps, ou comme si un vieux fromage avait été abandonné dans le frigo. Mais bizarrement, ça lui donna même pas envie de se marrer – ça aurait dû, pourtant. Mais y'avait comme un truc au fond de sa gorge, qui la serrait un peu, l'empêchait de respirer par moments – c'était chiant. Il aurait dû s'énerver, tousser fort, jurer un coup. Roxas le fit pas mais préféra plutôt essayer de reprendre sa respiration, dont le rythme s'était accru, il savait même pas pourquoi.<p>

« Hé, la mère ! Finit-il par hurler à travers tout l'appart', sitôt qu'il se sentit à nouveau à peu près capable d'aligner deux mots sans bafouiller ou tousser en plein milieu. J'suis rentré ! T'es là ? »

Pas de réponse, tout d'abord – puis il y eut du bruit au fond du couloir, et Roxas soupira avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Sûrement que y'avait le copain, en plus ; et bordel, ce qu'il avait pas envie de le voir, ce raté-là, c'était pire encore que si on lui avait proposé de revoir Ax-

Putain. Cet enfoiré de rouquin allait-il finir par lui sortir de la tête, oui ou merde ? Tantôt ça le faisait sourire, tantôt ça l'emmerdait grave, tantôt il s'en foutait et tantôt ça lui foutait le moral en bas pour la journée – mais ces derniers temps, Roxas avait l'impression que ça venait tout à la fois et ça, il pouvait pas le supporter. Décidément non, son corps ne pouvait pas endurer un mélange d'émotions comme ça, si fort et tellement bordélique ; et lui, en le mec vachement fort et flippant qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas se laisser déstabiliser par un prénom, une chevelure quasi rouge, une image dans sa tête et toute la colère en lui.

Fallait qu'il aille de l'avant et qu'il zappe ce détraqué une bonne fois pour toutes – mais à cette pensée, son cœur se serra comme sa gorge et il ne parvint plus à se résigner à faire quoi que ce soit.  
>Et c'est alors que « maman » entra en scène, débarquant du fin fond de sa chambre où elle avait fait on-savait-pas-trop-quoi pour arriver dans le couloir et y faire on-savait-pas-trop-quoi non plus. Qu'à cela ne tienne, malgré tout, ça restait bien la même vieille peau que d'habitude ; si ce n'est que cette fois-là, elle l'engueula pas, enfin, pas trop. De toute manière, son charmant fiston ne l'écoutait même pas ; les yeux rivés sur ses godasses dorées, il se disait qu'elle allait finir par bousiller tout le parquet avec des talons pareils, et il se demanda s'il avait déjà vu une-certaine-personne avec de pareilles armes de guerre nucléaire.<p>

Au bout d'un moment, toutefois, il lui sembla que sa mère s'était tue – étrangement, c'était un peu plus tôt que d'habitude. Moins d'engueulade, en fait. Moins de cris, la voix moins haute, même s'il avait pas enregistré un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit – il savait seulement qu'elle l'avait réprimandé pour avoir fermé à clé la porte de sa chambre, mais c'était un peu tout, et ça lui allait très bien comme ça.  
>Il releva donc les yeux et jeta son regard bleu éperdument dans celui de maman, et il pensait bien que ses pupilles de glace suffiraient à lui faire piger que fallait qu'il lui parle d'un machin genre, méga important.<p>

Au lieu de ça, ce fut lui qui finit par s'arrêter en plein élan ; parce que quand il mata le visage de sa mère, et quand il reconnut ses boucles aussi grosses que blondes et factices, pleines de gel où d'il-ne-savait-pas-trop-quel-produit-aux-origines-douteuses, quand il reconnut chaque petite ride qu'il avait l'habitude de voir et dont il avait toujours l'habitude de bien se marrer, eh bien, il reconnut aussi un truc qu'il n'avait plus vu sur sa mère depuis vachement, vachement, vachement longtemps.

Ça s'appelait un hématome, il lui semblait – là, sur la joue, à droite, au milieu, un peu violet et bleu, caché sous du fond de teint ou quelque chose comme ça, mais il était pas dupe, lui. C'était un garçon, okay, mais il avait sur les autres mecs l'avantage que le maquillage, lui, ça le connaissait ; et putain, ce truc, ça venait d'où ?

« Heu, m'man, commença-t-il soudain, sans répondre aux conneries qu'elle venait de lui balancer, et sans même réaliser qu'il l'avait appelée par une espèce de surnom plus ou moins affectueux, ta joue...  
>– C'est rien ! S'exclama-t-elle aussitôt, et elle ramena nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille. Ecoute, Kév' est pas là pour le moment, mais il a promis qu'il trouverait du travail, okay ? Alors t'en fais pas, j'te jure qu'il prendra pas trop de place entre nous. »<p>

Effectivement, songea Roxas en soupirant ; clair que dans le néant qui les séparait sa mère et lui, le copain pouvait bien prendre trente hectares que le blond ne le remarquerait même pas et, de toute manière, en aurait fichtrement rien à foutre. Il avait comme senti un micron d'inquiétude en remarquant le beau bleu qu'elle s'était fait – ou qu'on lui avait fait, peut-être – à la joue, mais maintenant qu'elle avait, encore une fois, fait genre qu'elle l'aimait fort, et que c'était son gamin chéri, alors que dans le fond elle s'en foutait, eh bien lui, il s'en foutait aussi.

Il savait comment elle fonctionnait, sa mère, après tout ; elle l'aimait quand ça l'arrangeait, quand elle se sentait un peu seule, qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un à qui se plaindre, ce genre de trucs. Et après l'avoir souffert pendant des années, le blond était bien décidé à ne plus jamais être cette personne-là ; alors, il la laissa pas poursuivre ses délires de mère attentionnée, et aussitôt il lui parla du concert – bizarrement, elle approuva, mais ça l'étonnait plus, tout ça. Tantôt elle hurlait parce qu'il rentrait pas le soir, tantôt elle l'encourageait à se barrer un week-end de la maison, et même que maintenant elle lui filait l'argent cash ; et bien sûr, tout ça ne dépendait que de la présence ou non de son mec dans les parages.

Exaspéré, Roxas soupira en empoignant les billets épars que sa mère lui tendait tandis qu'elle cherchait de quoi payer, visiblement, l'hôtel ou le train, ou juste la place au concert – elle avait pas trop l'air de savoir, mais l'adolescent n'avait pas envie de s'emmerder à essayer de comprendre. De toute manière, c'était pas demain la veille qu'elle déciderait de s'organiser, et surtout pas en commençant par s'acheter un portefeuille et par ranger ses tiroirs de bordel ; alors qu'elle se démerde, qu'elle lui file ce qu'il voulait, qu'il dise rien et qu'il s'en aille, une bonne fois pour toutes – c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus simple.

Et une fois que cela fut fait, il ne la remercia pas – à peine, tout juste, d'un petit signe de la main, parce que ça suffisait. « Maman » lui donnait toujours ce qu'il voulait pour que si possible il l'appelle comme ça et surtout, qu'il ait pas l'air d'un gamin malheureux, qu'on dise pas d'elle que c'était une mauvaise mère. Après, les profs qui se plaignaient, la direction du collège puis celle du lycée qui appelait, rien à battre ; et pour un peu, le blond était même quasiment certain que s'il lui avait téléphoné en pleine nuit parce qu'il était en train de crever quelque part, bah, elle serait pas venue le chercher.

C'était pour ça qu'en cas de souci, il faisait toujours comme il avait toujours fait : il ne s'adressait qu'à Cloud, ou bien à Vanitas. Et il laissait ces deux mecs-là, son frère et son meilleur pote, veiller sur lui mieux que toutes les mères du monde ; ou du moins, mieux que la sienne. Oh, pas pour l'affection, bien sûr – il détestait les câlins, les bisous, les papouilles de mère poule, et même Vani quand il se la jouait la maman inquiète pour son rejeton. Juste pour le concret et le matériel : venir le chercher ici ou là, l'emmener plus loin, signer les papiers officiels en début d'année, et lui fournir une piaule où dormir quand il était pas chez lui.

A bien y réfléchir, maintenant qu'il vivait chez Vanitas, il aurait même pu carrément oublier sa mère – mais ça lui faisait un peu bizarre d'y penser comme ça. Plus la voir, jamais de sa vie, comme avait décidé de faire Cloud ; c'était un rêve ou un cauchemar, ça, au juste ? Il savait pas.

Mais de toute manière, il avait bien assez d'autres trucs pour lui prendre la tête – comme le parc, par exemple. Il devait repasser devant pour rentrer chez Vani – il avait pas envie. Pas envie et c'était tout. Parce qu'il avait pas répondu au SMS de l'autre crétin et qu'il y répondrait et qu'il était pas sûr d'avoir envie de le recontacter un jour, tout comme il était pas sûr d'avoir envie de plus jamais le revoir ; intérieurement, il se maudissait pour ces sentiments contradictoires, aujourd'hui plus que jamais encore auparavant. Ne pas réussir à décider – ça lui arrivait rarement, voire jamais. Il avait toujours une idée, une décision qui collait plus à ce qu'il était où à ce qu'il voulait être ; et puis soudain, un travelo roux, un parapluie rose, un parc, un peu de pluie, et il fonçait la tête droit dans le mur.

Finalement, il fit un petit détour pour aller prendre le bus ; et tant pis si ça prenait plus de temps. Vani était pas censé savoir pour combien de temps il en avait eu chez sa mère. Et puis de toute façon, Vani était même pas censé s'intéresser à ce temps tout court. Vani était juste censé accepter les choses comme elles étaient et se la coincer – ainsi, c'est plutôt confiant que Roxas passa finalement le seuil de l'immeuble, et atteignit en un rien de temps la porte de l'appartement de son meilleur ami, qui vint aussitôt lui ouvrir la porte en grand.

« Houlà, s'exclama Vanitas sitôt qu'il l'eut aperçu, comment t'as une tête de déterré ! T'as bouffé du zombie, mec ? »

Ah, ah, ah.  
>Roxas ne trouvait pas ça marrant du tout et toutes ses tentatives de garder une tronche normale s'effondrèrent d'un seul coup – et puis merde, à la fin. Il était fatigué, il avait faim, Axel l'avait fait chier, sa mère l'avait fait chier, il savait pas quoi faire ni avec l'un ni avec l'autre, et il voulait seulement qu'on lui foute la paix ; alors il entra, balança son bordel dans l'entrée et ne répondit pas tout de suite à son meilleur ami.<p>

« J'en ai marre de la gueule de ma vieille, finit-il par dire. Elle s'est fait taper par j'sais pas quoi, ou j'sais pas qui, mais elle m'a filé le fric et j'crois qu'elle veut plus m'revoir un moment, mais j'suis pas sûr ! »

Excédé, il avait balancé tout ça sur un ton le plus ironique possible ; après tout, c'était même pas certain que sa mère voulait plus le voir, mais lui, de toute façon, il foutrait plus les pieds chez elle, et puis il en avait marre, il la supportait plus, et même s'il voulait pas se l'avouer, le message d'Axel devait bien y être pour quelque chose. Il savait pas trop comment, il savait pas trop pourquoi ; mais y'avait en lui cette conviction stupide qu'au final, il aurait pas dû effacer ce message, parce que maintenant, ça lui mettait la tête en bordel, et il savait plus ni que faire, ni que penser.  
>Et puis, soudain, Vanitas posa la main sur son épaule – ça le calma aussitôt, un temps.<p>

« Ecoute, mon pote, dit-il doucement, viens manger, et après va dormir, j'pense que c'est mieux. »

Sans vraiment qu'il comprenne trop pourquoi, ça le calma un peu – et, l'espace d'un instant, juste un petit instant hors d'ici, hors de là et hors du temps, il ferma les yeux. Un long soupir lui échappa ; il les rouvrit aussitôt, et chassa super vite la main de Vani lorsqu'il réalisa que ce débile avait – encore – décidé de jouer les grands frères aimants – au sens du participe comme à celui de l'adjectif, malheureusement – alors que non, bordel, c'était pas son rôle.

Toutefois, fallait avouer que son idée, au contraire de son comportement, n'était pas si merdique que ça. A bien y réfléchir, c'était même plutôt pas mal ; aller manger un morceau, histoire de balancer un bon « ta gueule » à son bide qui hurlait depuis tout à l'heure, et puis dormir. Dormir. C'était quoi dormir, dans le fond ? Oublier, partir, s'en aller, et ne revenir qu'au réveil, pour retrouver exactement ce qu'on avait laissé derrière soi. Dans le concret ça servait à rien – mais un moment pris à ses problèmes, c'était toujours un moment pris à ses problèmes, et même l'évasion éphémère lui semblait préférable à cette putain de fatigue qui l'envahissait peu à peu.

Ouais, c'était ça – fatigué, il était fatigué. Éreinté. Épuisé. A bout – absolument crevé. Par sa mère, par Axel, par Vani, par les gens qu'il croisait dans la rue, par la télé allumée, par la musique dans ses écouteurs, par tout le bruit environnant, toute l'agitation partout, toute l'attention qu'on lui demandait tout le temps ; alors, il soupira encore une fois, et accepta la proposition de Vanitas sans trop y réfléchir plus que ça.  
>De toute manière, il risquait plus rien, maintenant – il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire, pour aujourd'hui du moins. Il était allé chez sa débile de mère, il avait pris le fric, il était revenu, il avait tout raconté à son meilleur pote, bientôt il aurait mangé et il irait dormir. Et c'était tout. Plus rien d'autre à faire.<br>A part peut-être essayer d'oublier le message d'Axel – mais celui-là semblait décidé à rester ancré en lui encore un bon moment.

* * *

><p>Oublier le message d'Axel.<br>C'était ce qu'il lui restait à faire, hein ? Bah, c'était raté. Complètement. Plus que ça. Il en avait presque rêvé, il se le rappelait encore au mot près le lendemain, et au réveil il y pensa en tout premier – la couverture rejetée, un peu sur le côté, l'air froid sur la peau de son épaule, son bras qui plonge au pied du lit et qui cherche à tâtons et qui ne trouve pas et qui finit par atteindre le téléphone et qui s'en empare et-

Merde.  
>Il l'avait supprimé, ce message – et bordel, comment il avait pu oublier ça en une petite, misérable, médiocre nuit de mauvais rêves ? C'était pas compliqué, pourtant, enfin ! Supprimé, viré, bousillé, effacé, à la poubelle, la corbeille, foutu loin, Control-A-Delete ; ou Control-Alt-Delete. Supprimer et redémarrer.<p>

Il se sentait pas bien, ce matin – un peu ballonné, peut-être, ou juste encore bien crevé, même s'il était censé avoir dormi. Heureusement, les souvenirs de la veille revenaient – mais pas doucement, fallait pas rêver, justement. Fort comme une claque en pleine gueule. La visite chez maman, le retour chez Vani, le message d'Axel, la joue de sa mère, la suppression – et ce sentiment d'oppression puissante en son cœur-même, comme s'il avait vraiment fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie.

Foutaises.

A la limite, il était inquiet pour sa mère – peut-être. Parce qu'il était beaucoup trop gentil avec cette vieille traînée. Parce qu'il lui arrivait encore de se soucier un peu d'elle, ou au moins de s'intriguer de ce qui tournait pas rond, et de se demander de temps en temps si elle était encore vivante. Peut-être. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, le rouquin, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à foutre là ? Absolument que dalle.

Alors, le blond bâilla, repoussa tant bien que mal les putain de mèches blondes dans sa figure, et décida d'envoyer un message à Cloud, pour le prévenir – histoire d'avoir quand même eu l'impression de faire quelque chose. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux ou trois fois tellement ses doigts engourdis, sa conscience embrumée lui faisaient parfois écrire des conneries, mais ça fut vite tapé quand même ; et en moins de deux, Cloud fut prévenu de ce qui se tramait du côté maman-et-son-mec de leur vie.

Et maintenant, c'était l'heure d'aller à l'école ; se lever, d'abord, s'arracher à ses foutus draps trop confortables pour qu'il ait envie de les quitter, bouffer un truc vite fait, papoter un peu avec Vani, peut-être, s'ils étaient tous deux d'assez bonne humeur pour ça, et se casser. Huit heures de cours à supporter – journée complète, et ça le faisait chier d'avance. Pas une seule heure de libre. Arrivée à huit heures, déjeuner entre onze heures trente et treize heures vingt – heureusement que y'avait Vanitas avec lui parce que sinon il aurait vraiment pas supporté, à vrai dire.

Et heureusement que Vani était d'une humeur sacrément meilleure que la sienne, aussi ; parce que Vani, quand il était de bonne humeur, il trouvait toujours le moyen de le faire marrer – à condition seulement que Roxas soit pas d'humeur trop massacrante. Aujourd'hui, bizarrement, malgré un réveil plein de pensées qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir, ça allait plutôt bien. A midi, Vanitas insista même pour qu'ils se cassent du lycée et qu'ils aillent manger au fast-food, un peu plus loin – et comme c'était le plus âgé des deux garçons qui avait proposé de tout payer, eh bah, le blond ne dit pas non.

Il ne disait jamais non quand on l'invitait à faire un truc sympa – et pour cause, on l'invitait pas souvent. A vrai dire, y'avait même que Cloud et Vani qui l'invitaient – sauf que là, en deux jours, son meilleur pote avait réussi à l'inviter à faire deux trucs particulièrement sympa et ça le rendait presque content. D'une part, parce que la perspective du concert lui revenait doucement à l'esprit et, force était de l'avouer, non seulement il avait super hâte, mais en plus plus rien ne se dressait normalement en travers de leur projet, maintenant ; et d'une autre, parce que bordel, le fast-food, c'était quand même vachement bon, et ça changeait des dîners de la cafétéria du bahut où il aimait pas rester enfermé.

Mais seulement presque content parce que, mine de rien, y'avait quand même une histoire qui lui squattait les pensées en arrière-plan, et ça avait le don de l'énerver plus que tout. Axel avait son numéro et il avait le numéro de cet imbécile de roux – mais le pire, c'était que le travelo n'hésitait pas à établir le contact. Un message, la veille. Un autre SMS, bientôt, peut-être ? Ou bien un appel ? Comment savoir ? Et si Roxas effaçait, et si Roxas ignorait sans cesse, serait-il vraiment capable de tout oublier, au final ?

Aïe. Oublier.

Sitôt qu'il y pensa, et il marchait alors derrière Vani jusqu'en direction de l'école, ça lui fit mal au cœur. Oublier. Ça semblait facile en apparence – mais quelque chose, au fond, lui disait qu'il venait de mettre le point sur un truc important. Il savait pas pourquoi, pourtant ; mais c'était toujours comme ça, depuis un certain temps, toujours. Des emmerdes arrivaient de tous les côtés et lui tombaient dessus, et il lui, il faisait comme d'habitude – je m'en fous, je tourne la tête, je me sors du pétrin, ou je laisse les autres m'en tirer, je me casse, et j'oublie, j'oublie.  
>Sauf que, cette fois-ci, il arrivait pas à oublier. Il arrivait pas à juste passer à côté et à s'en foutre, et ce, même si d'habitude, il y arrivait toujours. Y'avait un truc qui clochait et putain, malgré tous ses efforts, il arrivait pas à trouver ce que c'était.<p>

Ça lui trotta en tête toute l'après-midi durant – à un point tel que même les caricatures de Vanitas, sur une feuille volante ou à même le pupitre, ne parvenaient plus à le faire marrer.

Il s'était encore foutu dans sa bulle, tout seul avec ses pensées, et même son meilleur pote ne réussirait pas à l'en tirer ; parce qu'il avait bien l'intention d'y rester jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il ait trouvé une réponse digne de ce nom. A savoir, une réponse autre qu'un prénom, autre qu'une image, autre qu'une silhouette sous la pluie battante.  
>Quelles que soient les preuves, quelles que soient ses conclusions, il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas admettre que le dénommé Axel puisse être la cause première de toutes ces emmerdes, et du fait qu'il arrive juste pas à les oublier.<p>

Finalement, sans qu'il comprenne vraiment trop comment, la fin des cours arriva et enfin il put se barrer du bahut, toujours avec Vanitas qui traînait pas loin. Il avait toujours pas de réponse, mais il savait même plus si après la deuxième heure de cours il avait continué à chercher – ça l'emmerdait, et c'était tout. Trop de trucs qui le faisaient chier dans cette vie. Son cœur battait et physiquement ça suffisait ; mais en l'esprit il pensait, pensait et repensait encore, à tout, à rien, à plein de trucs, à ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, et ça lui faisait mal.

« Hé, mec, on peut savoir pourquoi tu fais la gueule comme ça ? »

La main de Vani sur son épaule le fit sursauter et il se retourna violemment, un brin de colère dans les yeux – et puis, soudain, il réalisa que putain, il était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment sur les nerfs. Son meilleur pote, lui, secoua simplement la tête et lui balança un autre de ces airs amusés, moqueurs sur les bords, qu'avaient vachement tendance à énerver le blond – aujourd'hui en particulier.

« Quoi ? Cracha-t-il, brutal. T'as un problème ?  
>– Pas moi, répondit calmement l'autre garçon. Mais toi ? »<p>

Il le dévisagea des pieds à la tête, puis glissa les mains dans ses poches et soupira. A la fois, il avait l'air d'en avoir rien à foutre des problèmes de Roxas ; et à la fois, il semblait plus que concerné par toutes ces histoires auxquelles il ne devait pourtant pas comprendre grand-chose – après tout, il était pas dans la tête du blond, et il pouvait pas deviner toutes les questions, toutes les réponses qui manquaient, et ranger d'un claquement de doigts tout le bordel ambiant.

C'était contradictoire, en fait. Concerné ou pas ? On savait pas. Intéressé ou pas ? On savait pas.

« J'ai l'impression que y'a un truc qui t'empêche de dormir, poursuivit finalement Vani. Un truc comme une histoire de parc, par exemple. »

A ces mots, Vanitas se rapprocha – mais Roxas, lui, ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il sentait, encore une fois, toujours, inlassablement, sans baisse d'intensité, de puissance, monter en lui, la colère, la vraie, du moins, celle qu'il supposait être vraie ; il avait pas envie de parler de ça, bordel, non, il voulait pas ! Il voulait prendre son casque, le foutre sur ses oreilles, se barrer de là, faire un break avec Vani et plus le revoir avant le soir, être tout seul, tout seul enfin, comme il l'avait si longtemps et si souvent été, tout seul avec ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à quelque chose de cohérent, mais c'était pas possible, non, c'était impossible avec ce gars-là collé à ses basques, et son sourire narquois dans sa gueule, son air d'en avoir rien à battre, ses questions dérangeantes, ses-

« Tu voudrais pas qu'on y retournes, tous les deux, histoire de mettre les choses au clair, un peu ? »

Ses idées à la con et ça y est, c'en était trop.  
>Ni une, ni deux, Roxas écarta violemment la paume de Vani de son épaule ; et avec un regard meurtrier, assassin, rien qu'un dernier, il s'éloigna d'un pas plus que décidé dans une direction complètement aléatoire – question de chance. Aucun hasard dans sa marche, pourtant. Aucun hasard dans son regard, pourtant. De la détermination des pieds à la tête.<p>

Les yeux bleus fiers et coléreux, fixés avec la force de son obstination sur les pas qu'il enchaînait rapidement. Les mains petites et douces, aux doigts fins repliés sur l'iPhone, dans sa poche, juste là. L'apparence générale d'un Roxas tel qu'il l'avait toujours été, tel qu'il avait toujours voulu l'être – il croyait.  
>Il passa le rebord du trottoir, et s'engagea sur la route.<p>

« Roxas ! »

Tel qu'il avait toujours voulu l'être – il croyait.  
>Et c'était bien là la seule et unique hésitation. La seule.<p>

Il ne se retourna pas pour voir Vanitas, à cet instant-là ; il ne se retourna pas pour l'écouter, rien que pour savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire, rien que pour comprendre la soudaine détresse dans sa voix. Parce que Roxas ne se retournait jamais, et surtout pas pour écouter les plaintes de ceux qui restaient en arrière.  
>Tel qu'il avait toujours voulu l'être - c'était ça, Roxas, c'était ça, tel qu'il avait toujours voulu l'être. Il croyait.<p>

Il croyait.

Il y eut un choc et son monde s'écroula aussitôt.

Il croyait.

Et alors qu'il se sentait tomber, il se demanda si, pour un grand roux au lieu d'un petit brun, pour un sourire amical et idiot au lieu d'un rictus moqueur et narquois, pour un parapluie rose au lieu d'un sac d'école en cuir noir, si pour Axel au lieu de Vanitas il se serait retourné.

J'y crois pas – Comprends pas - Réalise pas – Quel problème – Problème, problème, souci, emmerde – Et Vani, et Vani, et Vani et A- – Mais je croyais que – Croyais que – Tellement de choses – Croyais

Bordel, bordel, bordel, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, j'avais encore tellement de choses à leur dire, et tellement de trucs à dire et à faire vis-à-vis de tout le monde, Cloud Vani Mam' Papa, Vani Zack Cloud Maman, Maman Cloud Vani Ax-

_Clic_.

Lorsque Roxas ouvrit les yeux, le plafond au-dessus de sa tête était blanc.

* * *

><p>*fin en queue de poisson*<p>

Ouiii je promets vous aurez la suite rapidement T_T Vraiment désolée, j'ai dû couper là pour pas avoir un chapitre qui fait 5'000 mots alors que les autres en font qu'entre 3'000 et 4'000... T.T

(Mais Roxas est vivant ! Et je vous rassure, il est pas trop cassé... Enfin, vous verrez. Et je maintient que ça a une importance dans le scénario. xD)

Merci pour votre lecture =)


	16. Il paraît que les hôpitaux

Salut !

Chapitre posté un peu plus tôt cette fois-ci, me demandez pas pourquoi, je l'avais fini, et puis j'avais envie... xD

**Skyzophrène qui passait par là :** Héhé, merciii =w= Film d'action tu dis ? Hm, pourquoi pas xP C'est vrai que le chapitre précédent était relativement mais calme, mais c'est parce que dès maintenant, ça va vraiment commencer à bouger, comme tu l'as dit... J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre-ci te plaira autant que le précédent ^^ Et merci beaucoup pour ta review. =)

Au niveau du chapitre maintenant, je vais pas dire grand-chose : il est plus "calme", plus psychologique aussi... Enfin, vous verrez bien. =) Mes petites notes sont à la fin pour rien vous spoiler du tout, cette fois-ci...

Par rapport au sondage de mon profil, j'ai vu que vous trouviez que y'avait pas assez de filles... J'vous jure, j'essaie d'en mettre ! XD Je vais faire de mon mieux pour en inclure dans mon scénario... Quant à la famille d'Axel, ça va commencer à se profiler dans ce chapitre. =) Maman Roxas viendra plus tard. xD

Merci à tous et bonne lecture ! n_n

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 16 : Il paraît que les hôpitaux sont bons à donner le vertige<span>

Blanc – c'était pas une couleur qu'il aimait, le blanc.

Pour beaucoup de monde, c'était un truc beau, pourtant. En histoire de l'art, par exemple, ça représentait la pureté, la chasteté, la sainteté, et tout un tas de bordel du genre ; mais il était pas en cours et de toute manière, il en avait rien à foutre de l'histoire de l'art. De toute façon, dans la pensée populaire, le blanc c'était la neige. Le froid. La beauté de l'immobilité dans la clarté d'un soleil d'hiver, la délicatesse d'un matin glacé sous les tendres flocons tombés du ciel gris.

En ce moment-là, il était d'accord pour le froid, mais pour tout le reste, il avait sacrément des doutes.

Sa tête lui faisait mal.  
>Son bras gauche lui faisait mal.<br>Son bras droit aussi, d'ailleurs.  
>Et c'était pareil pour ses mains, ses jambes, son torse, un peu partout, le reste du corps.<p>

Y'avait quand même un truc qui clochait – ça faisait plus mal à gauche qu'à droite, et puis, il avait étrangement froid, enfin, plus froid que d'habitude. Ils connaissaient pas le principe du chauffage, ici, ou bien ? Il savait pas trop où il était mais pour le moment, il se posait même pas la question ; une, deux, trois secondes, une impulsion, et il souleva difficilement son bras droit histoire de l'apporter un peu à portée de son regard.

C'était engourdi et un peu douloureux mais ses doigts allaient bien, sa paume et son poignet aussi, son avant-bras aussi, et tout le bras aussi, en fait. Aucun problème visible. Si ce n'est le fait qu'il se sentait mal, bizarre, légèrement fatigué, et très las – mais ça, justement, c'était pas visible. Il ne faisait que le sentir ; le ressentir. L'odeur de médicaments, omniprésente, rebutante, dégoûtante, lui donnait envie de vomir et devait bien lui faire tourner la tête autant qu'elle lui foutait mal au crâne.

Avec un long, très long soupir, genre, l'un des plus longs qu'il ait jamais lâché, il laissa retomber son bras, et rassembla les forces et surtout la motivation qu'il lui restait pour se forcer à s'asseoir.

C'est alors qu'il se souvint – oh putain de bordel de merde.

C'était une histoire de malade. Un truc de dingue. Bon pour les fous à lier. _Clic bam clang boum_ – un truc comme ça, ouais. Et Vani, ce con, qui lui courait après, et qui lui hurlait de faire gaffe, enfin, quelque chose comme ça, il croyait – il croyait –, mais ça marchait pas, il avançait, à fond dans son truc, plongé dans sa mauvaise humeur, avec pour seule idée en tête d'arriver de l'autre côté, de passer le trottoir, d'avoir enfin traversé la route et de-  
>Traverser la route. Comme un putain de gros imbécile colérique et impulsif qui réfléchissait pas deux secondes à ce qu'il faisait, et qui prenait toutes les libertés qu'il voulait simplement parce qu'il réfléchissait pas au fait que ça pouvait lui retomber en plein dans la gueule moins d'un quart de seconde après.<p>

Et pour le prendre dans la gueule, là, il le prenait dans la gueule ; et enfin, tu parles d'un crétin, ouais. Il pouvait s'estimer heureux d'être encore en vie, à ce stade-là.  
>Même si force était d'avouer que bordel, ça lui faisait mal, son bras, et sa tête, et bordel, il maudissait jusqu'à la trentième génération l'imbécile qui avait osé ne pas regarder plus que lui et ne pas faire attention plus que lui, parce que bordel, c'était pas non plus à lui de toujours tout faire à la place des autres.<p>

Ça l'énervait, cette situation. Il sentait son esprit un peu embrumé, genre vachement pas véloce, pas vivace pour deux sous, et il avait juste envie de se replonger dans les draps gelés de ce qui devait bien être une putain de chambre d'hôpital pour y pioncer encore quelques heures, alors qu'en vrai il devait avoir au moins une pelée de trucs à faire, maintenant.

Il ferma les yeux et s'obligea à respirer calmement, rien qu'un instant – bordel, Roxas, bordel, t'emmerde pas avec tout ça maintenant, qu'il se dit, parce que non, il était pas crevé, et il aurait tout le temps de s'occuper de tout plus tard, une fois qu'il irait mieux, et parce que putain, sa santé passait avant tout, quoi, quand même !

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et c'est Vanitas qui entra, un sac en papier plein d'on-ne-savait-pas-trop-quoi ; aussitôt, le blond leva les yeux sur lui, et Vani parut tout d'abord super surpris, puis super content – Roxas, lui, il comprenait pas trop, mais okay, c'était cool. Au moins Vani, lui, il s'en était pas trop pris dans la gueule, et au moins il semblait assez content de le voir, et sûrement qu'on pouvait considérer ça comme une bonne chose.

« Roxas ! Balança-t-il joyeusement, en même temps qu'il balançait sa cargaison à côté du lit et s'asseyait sur une chaise pas loin, qu'il rapprocha même un peu. P'tain, mec, ça va de me faire des frayeurs pareilles ? J'ai cru que t'étais mort ! »

Il exagérait tellement que ça le rendait pas crédible du tout, mais il vint négligemment s'appuyer sur le lit du blond et Roxas, ça le fit marrer, sans qu'il comprenne trop pourquoi. Il savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé, ce qui lui était arrivé – même si dans le fond il en avait quand même bien une idée – mais il s'en fichait un peu, pour le moment ; ça lui faisait plaisir de voir que Vani était content de le retrouver, et que visiblement il avait pas pensé une seconde qu'il allait le perdre, genre, pour toujours.

« T'as un bol de cocu, à part ça, tu sais ? Fit soudain Vani, l'air blasé, mais un semblant de sourire moqueur, ou bien satisfait, juste au coin des lèvres. Parce qu'au cas où tu le saurais pas, t'as juste été shooté par une bagnole, quoi. »

Le blond soupira, ne trouvant pas vraiment la force de désespérer, d'avoir peur ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Son cœur battait, il était vivant, y'avait Vani juste à côté, et probablement que ça allait très bien comme ça – de toute façon, son meilleur pote venait de le dire, il avait eu un bol de cocu et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment, c'était attendre que les putain de douleurs à ses membres finissent par passer. Visiblement il avait rien de pété ou même de trop fracturé, peut-être parce que la voiture roulait pas trop vite, mais en tout cas, il devait quand même avoir de sacrés bleus un peu partout.

Bizarrement, ça lui rappela soudain de vieux souvenirs – genre, de méga vieux souvenirs, enfouis tout au fond de lui, avec la vieille folle qu'était pas encore si folle et si vieille, le père qu'avait encore un visage dont il se souvenait et Cloud, gamin, et lui, encore plus gamin. Quelque chose comme une vague de nostalgie qui lui faisait penser à tous ces moments où il avait fini cloué au lit ou plein de pansements pour avoir escaladé une barrière ou s'être royalement cassé la gueule en vélo – c'était le bon temps, comme disaient les vieux, et penser ça lui donna envie de sourire, mais une vive douleur dans son poignet lui rappela que c'était peut-être pas le truc le plus adapté à sa situation.

« Roxas, t'as bouffé ta langue ? Continua Vani, et le blond réalisa alors qu'il lui avait pas causé depuis qu'il s'était ramené dans sa chambre. J'espère pas, parce que j'ai ramené à manger, et l'idée c'était que t'aies encore un peu faim, tu vois... »

Et voilà qu'il recommençait avec ses gags de merde. Ça craignait grave et sur le coup, l'adolescent eut envie de le frapper – mais quelque chose comme un gros coup qu'il devait s'être pris à l'épaule lui disait que ça serait sûrement foireux s'il essayait. Alors, il tenta de se contenir ; et ce fut pas vraiment difficile, vu comment il avait plus de forces, en fin de compte. Il avait la dalle et c'était sûrement ce qu'il y avait de plus important – alors, il accepta volontiers les trucs à Vani, sans même trop réfléchir à ce que c'était, et ce n'est qu'après ça qu'il se sentit à nouveau en état de parler à peu près correctement.

« Bordel, pourquoi faut que ça m'arrive juste avant le week-end ? Se plaignit-il sitôt qu'il eut terminé d'avaler une douce madeleine au goût bien agréable. J'suis trop maudit, putain ! »

A ces mots, son meilleur pote se marra, et fourra dans ses courses pour y piquer, lui aussi, un petit gâteau. A en juger par la couleur du ciel, dehors, derrière la fenêtre, c'était déjà le soir, quasiment ; mais après avoir un peu paniqué, Roxas préférait maintenant s'énerver, et probablement que l'heure, il en avait pas grand-chose à battre. De toute manière, tout le faisait un peu chier, maintenant, et Vanitas devait bien reconnaître que quand ce type avait décidé de s'énerver, bah, il s'énervait. Pour tout et surtout pour que dalle – enfin, ça devait faire partie de son charme, peut-être.

« Du calme, mec, dit doucement Vani, et il poussa doucement le blond en arrière pour qu'il se recouche. T'as un truc comme une cheville foulée et j'sais pas trop quoi au poignet gauche, c'est pas grave mais si tu t'agites comme ça, c'est pas prêt de guérir. »

Roxas se tut, mais sans même qu'il s'en rende trop compte, il prit une mine boudeuse. Ce que ça pouvait l'agacer, tout ça ! Le pied ça l'emmerdait bien, parce que s'il était plus capable de marcher bien pendant quelques jours, il serait obligé de rester clouer au lit comme un con ; et la main, d'accord, mais pourquoi, pourquoi ça avait pas pu arriver à la main qu'il utilisait pour écrire ? Ça lui aurait donné une bonne raison de rien foutre en classe, pour une fois !

Enfin, au moins, avec ce qu'il avait, il devrait pas rester trop longtemps dans cet hôpital, coincé dans cette chambre à la con – peut-être même qu'il pouvait partir maintenant, en fait. Il avait rien, Vani était là, et s'il restait encore, ça servirait dans le fond qu'à emmerder un peu plus l'assurance avec laquelle il allait sûrement falloir batailler pour obtenir trois sous – mais ça, il en avait rien à battre, c'était pas lui qui s'en occupait.

« Mais j'peux partir là, non ? Demanda-t-il à Vanitas en se rasseyant, parce que décidément non, son meilleur ami c'était pas sa mère et il avait pas à faire genre qu'il voulait bien s'occuper de lui. J'ai rien à foutre là...

– Heu, ouais, répondit Vani, un peu plus hésitant, un peu plus sérieux, en théorie... Mais t'sais, t'as fait une sacrée chute. Le mec qui conduisait allait super doucement mais tu t'y attendais tellement pas que t'es parti la tête la première, tu piges ? »

L'adolescent s'immobilisa. Parti la tête la première, qu'il disait ? Ça expliquerait le mal de caboche – mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et il pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qui allait venir après ça, dans le discours que lui tenait Vani. Sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi et comment, il sentit son cœur se serrer et ses doigts, douloureux, s'enfoncer dans la couverture blanche et chaude.

« Tu t'es un peu rattrapé, j'crois, poursuivit Vanitas, mais l'toubib craint quand même un truc, genre, une commotion cérébrale, j'sais pas comment ça s'appelle... Et sinon, l'écran de ton iPhone est niqué, et j'crois que tu vas pouvoir changer de classeur de physique. »

Il fallut facile une ou deux minutes au blond pour emmagasiner toutes les infos qu'il venait de recevoir – le classeur de physique, okay, cool, il en avait juste rien à foutre, et de toute façon, il était super vieux, et moche, enfin, moche comme un classeur de physique, quoi. La commotion cérébrale, il savait même pas exactement ce que c'était, ça avait pas l'air trop grave – quoique, vu la tête que tirait Vani, ça devait pas faire partie des trucs les plus agréables de la planète – mais bordel, bordel, l'iPhone, quoi ! Son iPhone, avec ses messages, ses photos, ses musiques – surtout ses musiques, toutes les chansons qu'il écoutait tout le temps –, le machin dont il ne pouvait pas se passer !  
>Il fronça les sourcils et il dut le faire tellement bien que son meilleur pote parut réaliser dans la seconde à quel point ça allait pas le faire s'il le retrouvait pas vite.<p>

« T'inquiète, le rassura-t-il donc aussitôt, j'l'ai directement amené au magasin Apple, t'sais, celui qu'est à dix minutes du lycée, à côté de la gare ? T'auras un nouvel écran d'ici, j'sais pas, trois, quatre jours, je pense. »

Et ça, c'était la première pseudo-bonne nouvelle depuis son réveil ; alors, Roxas se calma, ferma les yeux un instant, et remercia en silence son meilleur pote pour y avoir pensé. Tant qu'il avait son bien-aimé iPhone pour le lundi, ça irait – ouais, voilà, ça irait. Ce week-end, il s'emmerderait un peu, mais ça irait. Il utiliserait sa PSP, ou il piquerait un truc à Vani, peut-être, ou bien il brancherait son casque, ou son casque de rechange si son préféré avait trop souffert, sur le PC ; mais globalement, ça irait.

Il respirait enfin normalement après quelques instants de sueurs froides et, à côté de lui, Vanitas esquissa un sourire, discret mais sincère. Ça lui faisait plaisir de voir qu'il en fallait si peu pour réconforter le blond, sûrement, et qu'il était le seul à s'inquiéter pour cette histoire d'éventuelle commotion qui, vu comme Roxas avait l'air d'aller bien, devait au fond n'être qu'une mesure de précaution envisagée par un médecin un poil consciencieux.  
>Alors, Vani se leva et s'étira, avant de lancer à son meilleur pote le sourire narquois, moqueur et content dont il avait l'habitude.<p>

« Bon, c'est pas tout, mais c'est un peu dix-neuf heures, et moi, j'ai la dalle, déclara-t-il en glissant les mains dans ses poches. Alors bon, j'te laisse, t'as de quoi grignoter là, t'façon tu dois pas avoir si faim, si ? Ton frère est prévenu, et il devrait se ramener bientôt, moi j'vais vite à la caf' bouffer un truc. »

Roxas fit la moue – ça l'enchantait pas, de se retrouver tout seul, à vrai dire, mais bon, c'était clair que Vani avait bien besoin de manger aussi, et puis, si Cloud arrivait, il aurait normalement pas à attendre trop longtemps. Alors, il autorisa simplement son pote à s'en aller, et sitôt que Vanitas eut refermé derrière lui la porte de la chambre, il se laissa retomber sur le coussin, dans son dos, puis glisser entre les draps.

Déjà dix-neuf heures, hein ? Il avait dormi longtemps, quand même. Et maintenant, il avait mal au cœur. C'était trop propre, ici – trop blanc, trop désinfecté, trop hypoallergénique ou il savait pas trop quoi. Et puis, évidemment, maintenant qu'il était seul, il repensait à avant – à avant, ouais, avant l'accident, visiblement. A ce qu'il se souvenait avoir vu, à ce qu'il se rappelait avoir pensé ; le premier truc pouvait se résumer en deux lignes mais le second risquait de prendre un peu plus de place, d'ailleurs.

Il avait rien vu venir, en plus, con qu'il était ; fâché, en plein mouvement d'humeur, il avait plus rien vu d'autre que sa colère et il avait fait attention à rien – comme un putain de gamin en pleine crise pour un jouet. Cette métaphore était même tellement vraie que ça lui fit encore plus mal au cœur et qu'il ferma les yeux pour essayer de la chasser de son esprit.

Et le pire, c'était que ce qu'il avait pensé, c'était encore plus le bordel. Trois prénoms, deux surnoms, quelque chose comme ça – mais il s'en souvenait pas, non, et il voulait pas s'en souvenir, il avait peur de s'en souvenir, parce qu'on disait trop souvent que ce à quoi on pensait avant de potentiellement crever, c'était ce qui nous tenait le plus à cœur. Et non, putain, non, il refusait de croire que certaines personnes pouvaient lui tenir à cœur comme ça.

Ou alors, ce qu'on disait, c'était de la merde, et dans le fond, c'était qu'une question d'esprit ; mais non, enfin, non, il pouvait pas avoir pensé à un certain imbécile de travelo juste avant de se faire heurter, c'était pas possible, quoi !

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, tout doucement ; il sembla même pas à Roxas qu'on avait vraiment frappé avant, mais à vrai dire, il s'en foutait un peu, et il se redressa immédiatement, déjà un semblant de sourire aux lèvres, prêt à accueillir son frère – au lieu de quoi, il se retrouva face à une infirmière et il se renfrogna aussitôt. Il regarda même pas si elle était jolie ou pas, en fait – là où n'importe quel mec de sa classe aurait été aux anges, lui, ça le faisait juste chier.

« Bonsoir, monsieur, salua-t-elle de sa petite voix douce. Vous avez, enfin... Quelqu'un veut vous voir... Vous voulez bien... ? »

L'espoir disparu de Roxas réapparut d'un seul coup ; sans aucun doute Cloud avait-il préféré s'assurer avant d'entrer qu'il voulait bien le voir, et d'un côté, même s'il le faisait jamais avec personne, vis-à-vis de son petit frère, c'était carrément son genre. Aussi, le blond accepta rapidement, sans hésiter, et l'infirmière, avec un nouveau sourire hésitant – on savait pas trop pourquoi, d'ailleurs, peut-être que Cloud l'avait fait flipper, avec le look de mauvais garçon qu'il pouvait parfois avoir ? –, se retira rapidement pour laisser entrer le visiteur en question.

Sauf que y'avait un problème – un sacré problème, même.

De un, c'était pas Cloud. Et de deux, pas sûr que ce soit vraiment un visiteur, en fin de compte.

Roxas remonta la couverture sur ses jambes et, inconsciemment, resserra les poings sur le tissu, une nouvelle fois. Et puis, il l'observa des pieds à la tête, ce visiteur – et à chaque seconde supplémentaire qu'il passait à le regarder, il sentait doucement monter en lui une certaine colère, un peu comme toute la rage qu'il avait eu envie de balancer dans sa vie et qu'il allait probablement envoyer à la gueule de ce type.

Une paire de bottes longues et noires, un jeans gris et serré, un long pull de couleur, une veste noire pour couronner le tout, collection féminine s'il vous plaît, et bordel, ce parapluie, cet abominable parapluie rose, fermé, à la main ; la chose qui se tenait en face de lui portait de longs cheveux roux coiffés en queue de cheval et une minute après son entrée en scène, Roxas en avait déjà marre de voir sa gueule. Manquait plus que ça, franchement – qu'Axel se ramène, là, maintenant, encore une fois, on savait même pas comment ni pourquoi.

« J'te préviens tout de suite, apostropha le blond, j'ai pas envie d'te voir, genre, pas du tout. »

Le rouquin fit la moue mais ne bougea pas - il ne s'avança pas, ne partit pas non plus. Il avait l'air un peu inquiet, à vrai dire, et même un peu triste, peut-être ; Roxas détourna la tête. Ça le faisait vraiment chier qu'il soit là – c'était vrai, quoi... Ouais, c'était vrai. Pour sûr, plutôt deux fois qu'une, bien sûr que c'était vrai, et ça pouvait que l'être – ouais, ça l'était, hein, ça l'était, hein ?

« J'comprends, finit par dire Axel, tout doucement, et il avait tourné la tête, lui aussi. Je sais, enfin, on n'est pas restés en super bons termes, la dernière fois, hein ? »

Une fois de plus, l'adolescent ne daigna même pas lui répondre, même pas le regarder. Ah, parce qu'il se souvenait de leur altercation, cet imbécile de travelo à la con ? Il n'avait pas essayé de tout oublier et de simplement passer à côté, cette fois-ci ? Il était contradictoire, ce mec, y'avait pas à dire – ou alors, peut-être qu'il avait changé, simplement.

Mais quoiqu'il en soit, Roxas préférait tenter de se persuader qu'au fond, tout ça, ça le regardait pas – mais putain, ce qu'il pouvait avoir tort, en vrai. Il réalisait pas – enfin si, il réalisait ; il s'avouait pas – quoique si, en fait, tout au fond de lui, peut-être ; y'avait en lui comme deux parties de monde opposées qui se faisaient la guerre pour savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment, ce qu'il aimait et voulait vraiment, et ça serrait son cœur plus fort que ça aurait dû, finalement.

« Enfin bon, finit par reprendre le plus âgé des deux garçons, j'sais pas trop quoi te dire... Mais tu vois, j'étais venu voir ma mère quand ils t'ont amené, pis après, j'ai vu ton pote en bas, alors j'me suis renseigné, et j'me suis dit que... Enfin voilà. »

Après cela, il se tut et ne bougea plus – Roxas, quant à lui, ne fit pas le moindre geste, ne prononça pas le moindre mot. D'un côté, ça l'énervait d'entendre ça – Axel, toujours Axel, toujours là quand il ne fallait pas, à faire irruption dans sa vie dans les pires moments, et surtout à foutre le bordel le plus impossible et le plus complet. Et puis d'un autre, ça lui faisait... C'était quelque chose de bizarre. Pas forcément nouveau, mais bizarre – un sentiment auquel le blond n'arrivait pas vraiment à donner de nom précis, à quelques pas du soulagement, peut-être, parce que ça enlevait un peu de pression sur son cœur serré.  
>C'était pas désagréable, en fait, mais ça devait bien faire partie des mélanges d'émotions les plus bizarres que le jeune homme n'aient jamais éprouvé de toute sa vie.<p>

Alors, il osa enfin relever la tête, un peu – et puis il soupira, l'air entendu. Qu'Axel entre et s'approche si ça lui faisait plaisir ; il en avait rien à battre, finalement. C'était ça ; ça lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, il s'en foutait, de toute manière il se casserait bientôt de cette chambre, et puis quand Cloud arriverait, il aurait qu'à le foutre dehors, cet imbécile de travelo, et ce serait fini, voilà tout.

Axel, de son côté, parut avoir compris le message, car il repoussa doucement la porte derrière lui et avança, un peu intimidé, jusqu'au lit de Roxas, avant d'oser s'asseoir juste à côté. Il n'avait rien apporté, et sûrement rien prévu de faire ou de dire ; aussi il resta là, simplement, immobile, sans savoir que faire, tandis que le blond, force était de l'avouer, se retrouvait exactement dans le même cas – et bordel, ce que c'était chiant.

Mais que dire, enfin ? Que faire vis-à-vis de ce type, d'habitude si sûr, qui là perdait à peu de choses près tous ses moyens et ne savait pas quoi balancer pour détendre l'atmosphère ? Et puis, lui, est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de se taper la causette avec ce crétin ? Est-ce qu'il le considérait encore vraiment comme un crétin, d'ailleurs ? Et pourquoi il se sentait tout à coup beaucoup plus gentil, voire trop gentil avec un débile pareil ?  
>Toutes ces questions et pas de réponses, ça l'énervait tellement qu'il ne tourna même pas la tête vers Axel lorsque celui-ci, un peu hésitant, ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, quelques onomatopées à l'appui.<p>

« Heu, Roxas..., commença-t-il, embarrassé. T'sais, enfin... Tu te rappelles pourquoi on s'est engueulés, y'a pas si longtemps que ça ? »

Silence, encore – il allait comprendre, ce roux, ce que ça faisait de se poser des questions et de jamais en connaître la réponse. Roxas se vengeait sur lui d'un truc qu'était pas complètement de sa faute mais sur le coup, ça lui importait assez peu, en somme ; c'était trop contradictoire, de toute façon. Il savait même pas pourquoi il n'avait pas déjà chassé cet idiot en lui balançant d'aller se faire foutre, et le plus loin possible.

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé. »

Le blond resta interdit.  
>Il lui avait balancé ça comme ça, d'une traite, d'un seul coup, les yeux baissés et plus sincère que jamais.<br>Bordel, c'était possible ?

Roxas, sous la surprise, sursauta, et tourna aussitôt un regard effaré vers le rouquin à ses côtés ; mais Axel ne savait pas quoi dire, évidemment, il ne savait plus, maintenant, et c'était pas étonnant, après avoir dit un truc pareil. Maintenant que l'adolescent y réfléchissait, ça devait bien être la première fois qu'il entendait le roux s'excuser – genre, s'excuser vraiment, d'un truc qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir fait.  
>Et peut-être qu'en fin de compte, il avait vraiment réalisé qu'il aurait pas dû, qu'il avait été trop familier, qu'il avait trop pris ses aises, ou simplement qu'on touchait pas à l'apparence de Roxas parce que – mais bordel, c'était courageux, ce qu'il venait de faire, quand même. Le blond garçon lui-même devait le reconnaître.<p>

« P-Pardonne-moi, ou le fais pas, poursuivit Axel en se levant d'un bond, enfin, tu fais comme tu veux, je... »

Il avait l'air troublé – mais est-ce qu'il avait conscience que son éventuel-ancien-hypothétique-futur-à-nouveau pote était juste au moins aussi embarrassé que lui, à cause de tout ça ?  
>Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, ni fort ni doucement, et sitôt qu'il entra, Cloud braqua un regard surpris sur le travelo qui s'empressa de bouger ; ni une, ni deux, il se désintéressa de Roxas, tenta de retrouver un sourire factice et, les doigts serrés dans le plastique rose de son parapluie, se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie.<p>

« J'm'en vais, maman m'attend ! Lança-t-il au blond hospitalisé. Mais au cas où, vérifie mon nom dans l'annuaire ! »

Et à cet instant-là précisément, Roxas sentit qu'il ne comprenait juste plus rien.  
>Cloud eut un regard noir pour Axel, puis entra et vint s'asseoir à la place qu'avait occupée le rouquin quelques instants auparavant.<br>En sortant de la pièce, Axel referma délicatement la porte, un peu gêné, et aussitôt ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Vanitas – _« Tu ferais mieux de pas trop t'approcher de lui. »_

Le blond prit un instant sa tête entre ses mains et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit – il y arriva si bien qu'il ne sentit presque pas les bras de son frère aîné l'enlacer avec douceur, et il laissa pour une fois sa tête s'appuyer contre le torse de Cloud.

Axel, la mère d'Axel, Cloud ici, Vani qui allait revenir, et ce qu'il venait d'apprendre – les excuses. Faire la gueule, pardonner, accepter, s'en vouloir aussi, s'excuser à son tour, que faire ? Que dire à qui et dans quelles circonstances ? Fallait qu'il prenne les questions dans l'ordre, et une à une, ouais, il allait faire ça.

Pourquoi la mère d'Axel était-elle à l'hôpital ? Il savait pas.  
>Pourquoi Axel avait-il décidé de venir le voir après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ? Il savait pas.<br>Pourquoi Axel avait-il pris le temps et le courage de s'excuser, aussi ? Il savait pas.  
>Pourquoi cet imbécile de travelo lui avait-il demandé de regarder son nom dans l'annuaire téléphonique ? Il savait pas.<br>Pourquoi ce crétin donnait-il l'impression de tenir autant que ça à lui ? Il savait pas.

Et pourquoi, bordel, pourquoi toutes ces foutues questions tournaient, inlassablement, encore et toujours, autour d'Axel et de lui seul ?  
>Sans aucun doute, parmi toutes les réponses qu'il cherchait, c'était celle-là qu'il savait le moins.<p>

Dehors, il avait recommencé à pleuvoir.

* * *

><p>Mes petites notes, donc...<p>

J'aime assez le Roxas de ce chapitre. Il est toujours aussi chiant, violent et égoïste, mais je crois qu'il commence à réaliser deux-trois trucs qui se passent dans son univers... Je le sens plus fragile, aussi. =o Enfin, c'est ma perception. xD Axel est sans commentaire, du moins je veux pas en faire à son sujet, je vous laisse penser ce que vous voulez... Et Cloud, bah, Cloud. C'est pas un méchant. Il apparaît vite fait à la fin mais il sauve Roxas d'une situation gênant et il est même là pour s'occuper de lui après, sans rien lui demander, vous avez vu ? =D

J'espère pouvoir lui donner un plus grand rôle dès la prochaine fois. xP En tout cas, merci pour votre lecture, et j'espère à mercredi (ou jeudi) prochain ! ^^


	17. Il paraît que les peut être

Hello peuple !

Ce chapitre est très long alors je m'éternise pas en blabla. xD J'ai eu de la peine à le boucler, j'avoue... Je suis en pleine période d'examens (enfin, j'ai le dernier demain) et je suis super fatiguée... Mais je devrais avoir écrit quelque chose de cohérent, quand même. xD (J'espère)

Sinon par rapport à ce chapitre, le premier et le dernier passage sont "très" importants, mais je le trouve assez... Transitoire. Puissiez-vous pardonner sa lenteur et son manque d'action, je vous promets que les choses bougeront plus dans le chapitre 18 ;_; (Et que celui-ci sera à l'heure !)

Sinon, **Schyzophrène qui passait par là** : Eh bien, écoute, je suis vraiment désolée que ça ne t'ait pas plu... Je fais de mon mieux mais tout le monde ne peut pas aimer. =) Merci d'avoir donné ton avis, en tout cas. Je te rassure, Axel n'est pas très présent dans ce chapitre, par contre Roxas se prend toujours beaucoup la tête... Je suppose donc que ça va pas trop te plaire, enfin. xD Si jamais tu passes par là, merci pour ta review, et franchement désolée que tu n'aies pas aimé. ^^"

Bonne lecture ! =o=

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 17 : Il paraît que les « peut-être » peuvent être la clé<span>

A l'extérieur, c'était comme le retour du déluge ; ça tombait, ça frappait, ça faisait du bruit, ça tombait et ça frappait encore – mais c'était pas comme d'habitude. Il manquait quelque chose – ou alors, peut-être que y'avait quelque chose de plus, un truc en trop qui faisait tout déconner ?

Roxas savait pas ; et il voulait pas savoir, bordel.

Cette fois-ci la pluie, le bruit, le fracas incessant contre la fenêtre, le monde entier lui faisait mal depuis l'intérieur, à un tel point qu'il comprenait même pas comment c'était possible ; et puis tout à coup il eut juste envie d'abandonner, de tout laisser tomber, de prendre son visage entre ses mains, de se blottir dans les bras de Cloud et de pl-

Cloud.  
>Ni une, ni deux, Roxas s'arracha à l'étreinte de son frère, qui le laissa s'en échapper doucement ; puis il se retrouva assis, simplement, presque normalement, juste comme avant, au milieu de ce lit aux draps si blancs, si purs, et il ne sut s'il devait l'engueuler comme du poisson pourri ou le remercier de toute son âme pour ce qu'il venait de faire.<p>

Son cœur beuglait la deuxième option si fort que, pour une fois, son esprit ne parvenait pas de sa voix à faire remporter sur les deux choix sa propre idée.

Son aîné, quant à lui, aussi peu bavard qu'à son habitude, resta assis à côté du lit – une main, toutefois, resta plongée dans les couvertures propres, et tandis qu'il se reprenait peu à peu, l'adolescent crut lire une certaine interrogation dans son regard. Putain de merde, pensa-t-il sitôt qu'il eût secoué sa tête assez fort pour reprendre un peu ses esprits – putain de bordel de merde. Toutes ces questions, toutes ces emmerdes autour de lui, dans tous les sens – et maintenant Cloud qui le regardait comme ça, l'air d'y rien comprendre, et bien évidemment qu'il y comprenait rien, personne avait rien dû lui expliquer !

Bon.  
>Au moins, le plus âgé des deux blonds faisait l'effort d'être patient ; c'était assez rare, avec lui, enfin, vis-à-vis de la plupart des gens, mais pas avec son frère, quoique, c'était une autre histoire. En tout cas, il lui laissait le temps – le temps de rassembler ses pensées, une à une, et d'en recoller les morceaux, brisés, épars et perdus, on ne savait trop où. Dans le silence de la chambre que ne troublaient maintenant plus que les impacts, réguliers, répétés, de la pluie contre la fenêtre, Roxas inspira un grand bol d'air tiède et l'expira le plus lentement qu'il le put.<p>

« Ce... C'est rien, bredouilla-t-il un peu, et il se trouva effroyablement débile, juste là, sur le moment. Y'a rien, ça va. »

Cloud leva un sourcil interrogateur mais ne répondit pas – et son frère le maudit pour avoir le don, toujours, inlassablement, de mieux faire passer ce qu'il voulait dire par son visage que par ses mots. Il faisait chier, quand même, sérieux ; il pouvait très bien balancer qu'il s'en foutait et que ça allait, qu'il en demanderait pas plus à Roxas, mais y'aurait toujours dans son regard le putain de petit quelque chose qui déciderait l'adolescent à tout lui raconter.

Mais cette fois-ci, est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment tout lui raconter ? Est-ce que ça aurait pas une influence sur ce que son aîné pensait de lui, ou sur ce qu'il pensait d'Axel, de Vani, de n'importe qui d'autre ? Le blond savait pas – et il avait même pas la tête à y réfléchir, en fait. Une partie de lui l'encourageait à le faire, l'autre l'en défendait de toutes ses forces – et bordel, il savait pas quoi faire, quoi.

« Bon, dit finalement Cloud, calme, encore et toujours calme. Ce mec t'a pas emmerdé, au moins, j'espère ? »

Ce mec ; Axel, donc. Ce putain de travelo à la con – lui, l'emmerder ? Sérieux ? Ce grand rouquin stupide, féminin au point qu'on s'en demandait pourquoi il se trimballait pas tout le temps un sac à main, hein, le tout en talons hauts et petite robe, histoire d'avoir au moins un truc abruti, lui, cette chose, cet énergumène, oser l'emmerder ? Im-po-ssible, songea Roxas non sans une sacrée pointe d'ironie ; non, en effet, il venait juste de foutre le bordel et de repartir, un peu comme à chaque fois en fait.

Le jeune homme le détestait, à vrai dire. Peut-être. Parce qu'il venait, à chaque fois, avec ses cheveux rouges et son grand sourire idiot ; il ramenait sa tronche de cake, ça allait bien, un moment, juste un moment – et après il faisait tout déconner autour de lui, et il se cassait quasiment aussitôt, sans jamais rien chercher de ce qu'il avait paumé, sans jamais rien ranger de ce qu'il avait éparpillé un peu partout, et sans jamais rien réparer de ce qu'il avait cassé.

C'était une tornade, un typhon, un ouragan qui gravitait tout autour de lui et qui se heurtait sans cesse aux limites de son univers, aux parois fragiles de sa bulle ; et à chaque seconde, il menaçait un peu plus de finir par tout détruire.

Et pourtant, en plusieurs fois déjà qu'il avait tout dérangé, rien ramassé, Roxas continuait, inlassablement, à le laisser foncer tout droit dans son quotidien ; il s'énervait, certes, il lui hurlait dessus, aussi, mais bordel, ça changeait rien. Quoiqu'il dise, quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il pense ou exprime, Axel donnait juste l'air d'en avoir rien à foutre – et il recommençait, il continuait, putain, il continuait, tout le temps, à un point tel qu'à Roxas, ça lui faisait mal.

Il comprenait pas pourquoi – il comprenait même plus rien, en fait. D'habitude il gueulait deux fois, trois sur les plus coriaces, et plus personne venait le faire chier, et plus personne osait s'amuser à foutre le bordel dans sa vie ; d'habitude, il frappait des fois, il lançait des regards noirs, engueulait, insultait, et c'était fini, et y'avait que Vanitas de toute façon pour résister à ce genre de trucs sans trop broncher et savoir rester à l'écart quand il le fallait – seulement voilà, avec Axel c'était pas comme d'habitude.

Ça le faisait chier. Ça l'emmerdait. Plus que tout au monde. Et puis ça lui faisait mal, aussi – ça le faisait souffrir, tout au fond.

Et puis, soudain, il sentit la main de Cloud se poser sur sa tête, dans ses cheveux blonds ; et probablement que, quelque part, ce fut la note de trop, la grosse goutte débile tout juste bonne à faire déborder le vase. Ses poings, sur ses jambes, serraient la couverture de toutes leurs forces et il plissa les yeux, le plus fort qu'il pouvait, la tête baissée ; il essayait de reprendre son souffle mais ça foirait à mort, il sentait ses paupières le picoter mais bordel c'était juste pas possible, il se sentait complètement con, ouais, le mec le plus idiot de la terre, enfin, il hésitait entre rage et désespoir, et il avait quand même la putain d'impression qu'il serait putain de pas capable d'aligner trois putain de mots correctement s'il ouvrait la bouche ; ça le serrait dans la poitrine et il savait pas quoi faire pour virer cette douleur, jarter tout ce mal en lui, arrêter de se trouver si débile, repoussant, enfin reprendre confiance et-

Cloud, délicatement, replaça une mèche de cheveux dorés derrière l'oreille du jeune homme, et Roxas crut bien l'entendre dire quelque chose comme « Courage » – _Courage, p'tit frère, je t'adore._

Sur le coup, ça lui fit plaisir – juste infiniment. Juste trop. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, inspira un grand coup – allez, mec, songea-t-il, fallait qu'il le dise, là, qu'il explique en deux mots à son frère pourquoi ça allait pas, même si lui-même il y pigeait juste que dalle, même si lui-même il galérait déjà à retrouver tous les mots, toutes les phrases qu'il cherchait désespérément dans le bordel de sa tête.

« J'y comprends plus rien, débita-t-il soudain, d'une traite. Bordel, j'y comprends plus rien, c'est un connard, j'sais pas si j'dois lui pardonner ou pas, j'sais pas quoi faire... Cloud... »

Le plus âgé des deux frères, jusqu'ici calme, stoïque, immobile, toujours à lancer les mêmes regards, à garder la même attitude – distant, évidemment, avec tout le monde, bien sûr, sauf Roxas, et putain, il considérait ça comme une sacrée chance – ne répondit pas tout de suite ; et puis, tout à coup, sans crier gare, il le frappa doucement, sur le dessus du crâne, au milieu de sa masse de cheveux blonds.

« Te prends pas la tête avec un type pareil, conclut alors l'adulte. S'il t'emmerde, tu m'en parles, je lui casse la gueule. »

Aussitôt, le blond, d'abord surpris, tourna la tête en direction de son frère, pour le découvrir aussi peu expressif qu'à son habitude – à tout casser, peut-être, une once de sourire en coin, dans le genre qui voulait dire que maintenant, ça allait, et ça irait de mieux en mieux, simplement parce que pour une fois, le blond n'était pas seul, confronté à lui-même.

Alors, et même si en temps normal il se serait jamais permis de faire un truc pareil, il rit, juste un peu ; et il chassa du revers de sa main celle de son frère, toujours au-dessus de sa tête.

« Tu déconnes, tu seras jamais cap', il est plus grand qu'toi. »

Il plaisantait, bien sûr – il avait confiance en Cloud et il savait qu'il pouvait bien croire cette espèce de promesse faite à la va-vite. Par contre, il savait pas s'il en aurait besoin ; mais à vrai dire, ça n'importait que peu.  
>Ainsi, ils purent papoter encore un moment, de tout et de rien, surtout de rien – et même que lorsque son grand frère sortit, Roxas ne put retenir un sourire content, tellement ça lui avait fait du bien, avant de se glisser à nouveau entre ses draps.<p>

Cloud, de son côté, glissa la main dans la poche de son jeans et attrapa son portable – pas d'appels, pas de messages.  
>Il soupira et se promit qu'il trouverait un moyen d'annoncer à Roxas que leur mère ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie – demain, peut-être.<p>

* * *

><p>La pluie n'avait cessé de tout le week-end.<br>Roxas, après l'avoir observée une journée encore par la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôpital, l'avait vue en vrai sitôt qu'il était sorti – il se l'était même prise en pleine poire dès lundi, juste comme il aimait, et l'accalmie de mardi et de mercredi n'avait au final été qu'une sorte de calme avant la tempête. Mais fallait bien avouer que ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Maintenant, c'était jeudi ; demain, ça ferait une semaine qu'il avait eu son accident, comme disait Vani, et samedi, une semaine qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital en pestant – il aimait pas les hostos, après tout. Et puis il allait bien – zéro problème, pas de traumatisme crânien ou il savait pas trop quel trouble au nom bizarre, et de toute façon, c'était pas comme s'il allait s'emmerder à retenir tous les noms louches, imprononçables ou pire, latins, des maladies citées par les infirmières. Il aurait rien eu de plus à y foutre ; il était mieux chez lui. Enfin, chez lui – chez Vani, quoi. Chez Vani où il habitait et où il était retourné sitôt sa sortie du centre de soins ; chez ce même crétin de Vani qui lui avait laissé un sourire assez content lorsqu'il s'était cassé pour aller chercher son iPhone, normalement réparé.

Ça lui faisait plaisir, quelque part, que Vani soit sympa comme ça avec lui, des fois. C'était genre, de temps à autres il l'emmerdait, jouait sa mère poule, et vas-y que j'te câline et que j'te materne comme si t'étais mon rejeton ; et puis, à d'autres moments, c'était plutôt un frère, un deuxième grand frère, un peu comme Cloud mais plus détendu, et puis différent.

D'ailleurs, en fait, s'occuper de son précieux iPhone, c'était pas la seule chose de bien qu'il avait faite, ce second grand frère ; en début de semaine, il s'était arrangé pour choisir un hôtel et réserver leur chambre ainsi que les billets pour leur train – eh ouais, malgré tout, grâce à ce putain de Dieu qu'existait même pas, ils partiraient bel et bien samedi matin. Et du coup, ça faisait longtemps que Roxas avait plus été aussi content, parce que ce qu'il pouvait avoir hâte, bordel ; encore un vendredi long et chiant à tirer, et après, il se cassait pour quasiment tout le week-end.

Cette simple pensée lui arracha un sourire et il l'offrit à l'avalanche de pluie glacée, juste dehors. C'était joli – les gouttes d'eau se suivaient, les une derrière les autres, droites, correctement alignées, et ça tombait comme un rideau sur le monde. Un grand, large, mais fin rideau de la manière la plus agréable au toucher qu'il soit ; le genre de rideau qui épousait les formes de ce qu'il recouvrait peu à peu, mais qui effaçait tout sous son tissu opaque.

Roxas, parfois, aurait bien voulu que cette foutue pluie finisse par réussir à effacer tout le monde. Enfin, tout le monde, sauf lui. Et Cloud. Et Vani. Et Ax- Non.  
>Tout le monde, à commencer par Axel, et maman, et Kévin pendant qu'on y était – les deux derniers pour leur connerie pure et dure, et puis le premier parce que... Parce qu'il savait pas, mais il s'en foutait. Y'avait comme un mal être permanent lorsqu'il pensait à ce type. Un truc qui l'oppressait, un truc désagréable, comme une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui gueulait qu'il avait fait une connerie, et une grosse.<p>

Alors, il préférait ne pas y penser – il préférait s'imaginer seul, toujours seul, à regarder les torrents de la pluie engloutir le monde une bonne fois pour toutes ; seul, oui, seul. Parce qu'admettre une exception l'aurait forcément amené, tôt ou tard, à reconsidérer la condition d'un certain travelo à son point de vue – et ça, c'était sans aucun doute le dernier truc au monde qu'il avait envie de faire.

Un travelo roux débile restait un travelo roux débile – même s'il s'excusait.  
>Son meilleur pote restait son meilleur pote, aussi – même s'il se prenait pour sa mère, parfois.<br>Son grand frère adoré restait son grand frère adoré – même s'il était plus venu le voir depuis le week-end passé.  
>Et puis, sa connasse de mère restait sa connasse de mère – même si elle ne s'était pas inquiétée pour lui.<br>Et lui, dans tout ça, il restait lui – Roxas, un blond adolescent désagréable, vulgaire, asocial, égoïste, carrément antipathique – même si, au fond, ça lui faisait un peu mal de penser tout ça.

Pas besoin de peser le pour et le contre – il avait raison, c'était bien comme ça, et c'était tout. Il soupira et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir à la volée ; et moins d'une minute après, sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment comment, Vanitas débarqua dans la pièce.

En toute délicatesse, comme toujours, ce crétin lui envoya pleine face un sourire mi-satisfait mi-sadique dont il avait le secret ; et puis il le vit, comme ça, un peu paumé, le regard à moitié dans le vague de la pluie, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, à moitié surpris, parce qu'il s'y attendait, et évidemment, il en profita pour se foutre de sa gueule.

« Hé, dis donc, t'es tombé amoureux d'ma fenêtre ? Lança-t-il en rigolant. Ou alors t'es fiancé à la pluie ? »

Roxas releva même pas le sarcasme tellement ça lui faisait chier ; si ce grand crétin ne lui ramenait pas son iPhone adoré, il lui aurait pas hésité à le frapper un coup, même. Mais, et heureusement d'un côté, Vani ne se fit pas plus attendre pour plonger la main dans son sac ; et avec un grand sourire digne d'un Vanitas moqueur mais vachement content et fier de lui-même, il brandit le précieux objet juste sous les grands yeux bleus du blond.  
>Et putain, son iPhone n'avait jamais eu une gueule pareille, en fait. Un nouvel écran, pas de fissures, pas de traces de doigts – c'était juste trop le pied et Roxas se grouilla de le prendre entre ses mains pour vérifier que y'avait bien encore ses trois-quatre images, ses applications, ses contacts et surtout, bordel, surtout sa putain de musique sans laquelle il pouvait décidément pas vivre.<p>

Tout était bien là, tout fonctionnait à merveille et d'un seul coup, sa vie fut parfaite. Il avait retrouvé son précieux iPhone et dans le fond, rien que ça, ça l'aidait à passer complètement sur l'incident du week-end – sa mère, rien à battre, ses éventuelles séquelles, rien à battre, et Axel, bah, rien à battre non plus, pour le moment.  
>Un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres et putain, ce qu'il pouvait être content – mais surtout putain, ce qu'il pouvait avoir de la peine à ne pas le montrer, cette fois-ci.<p>

« M... Merci, Vani ! Finit-il par dire rapidement, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir son grand sourire de con, et il détourna aussitôt la tête. Heu... »

Vanitas se marra mais ne releva pas le truc ; de toute façon, comme d'habitude avec ce mec, un regard moqueur et ça suffisait, le blond avait très bien compris qu'une fois de plus, il se foutait de sa gueule – mais bon, il passait. Enfin, pour cette fois, quoi. Parce qu'il lui avait ramené son iPhone.

« Cool de t'voir heureux, balança-t-il alors, et ça a intérêt à continuer, parce que là on ressort ! »

Ah bon, ils ressortaient ? Roxas l'agressa de ses grands yeux d'un coup tout étonnés et Vanitas se contenta de se retourner pour repartir dans l'entrée – mais il avait les cheveux trempés, ce con, d'où il voulait encore ressortir maintenant ? Et pour foutre quoi ? Quand même pas des courses, supplia mentalement l'adolescent – ah ouais, pitié non, pas des putain de courses, pas maintenant qu'il avait enfin retrouvé son iPhone...

« Et..., hésita-t-il, un air de dégoût bien visible sur le visage, c'est pourquoi ?  
>– Voir mon frère, répondit Vanitas depuis l'entrée. J'voulais le voir un coup avant qu'on parte, ça t'embête ? »<p>

Le blond garçon ne répondit pas – si ça l'embêtait d'aller voir Zack, qu'il disait Vani ? Sincèrement non, pas vraiment, pas autant que les courses du moins ; mais malgré tout, il pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Vani semblait avoir à ce point besoin qu'il vienne avec lui. Okay, c'était sympa, okay, il voulait bien le faire, et okay, il aimait bien Zack, mais bordel, ils étaient pas frères jumeaux, et même pas frères d'ailleurs, juste potes !

Il inspira à fond, comme les nanas répètent sans cesse qu'il faut le faire dans les cours de yoga où d'il-ne-savait-pas-quel-autre-sport-à-la-con, et puis il expira, genre, comme ça, comme au fitness. Du calme et du sang-froid qu'on disait – c'était pas grave, après tout, il pouvait bien accompagner son pote, même s'il aimait pas trop sa manière d'avoir introduit la chose, et puis ça lui ferait prendre l'air, et même qu'il pourrait voir la pluie.

Oui, voilà, c'était ça ; là, maintenant, il allait sortir pour la pluie. Pour sentir ses cheveux se mouiller et venir se coller contre ses tempes, tremper son front et ses oreilles, glacer son cou de toute leur longueur blonde et opaque – ça serait genre super cool, même.  
>Alors, il acquiesça simplement, il savait même pas trop à quoi, et il se dépêcha d'aller enfiler ses godasses pour suivre Vani dans la fin d'après-midi pluvieuse de ce jeudi, juste avant leur départ.<p>

* * *

><p>Sans surprise, la visite de Zack se passa bien – super bien, même. Vani lui glissa des trucs comme quoi ils partaient samedi, tout ça, mais Roxas écoutait pas vraiment ; il pensait un peu à autre chose, en fait, et il savait même pas pourquoi, et même que sur le coup, ça le faisait bien chier. Quoiqu'il essaie de dire ou de faire, il avait son meilleur pote et le frère dudit meilleur pote plongés en pleine conversation juste à côté – et lui, il arrivait juste pas à suivre.<p>

Ses pensées commençaient à déconner et c'était pas bon, en fait, genre, pas bon du tout du tout du tout. Ça lui faisait ça, parfois, en classe, aussi ; il s'emmerdait grave, il écoutait d'une oreille, il était pas super motivé à travailler et son esprit divaguait tout seul, comme un grand – un grand con, ouais, surtout. Il le savait d'expérience, après tout ; sitôt que son esprit divaguait, c'était automatiquement aux choses les moins agréables qu'il pensait.

Et en l'occurrence, la chose la moins agréable était grande, rousse, chiante, et même qu'elle avait un nom – sauf que pour rien au monde Roxas ne l'aurait prononcé, même pas mentalement. Il avait trop... Trop il-savait-pas-quoi – de la colère ? De la honte ? Il savait pas, bordel, il savait pas et ça le torturait plus que de raison.

La chose la moins agréable jusqu'à maintenant lui avait rendu visite alors que sa mère en avait juste eu rien à foutre de lui, et la chose la moins agréable s'était même excusée auprès de lui pour avoir osé toucher à son apparence à lui – alors d'accord, ça l'excusait pas, mais la question c'était, est-ce que dans le fond, ça la rendait pas un peu plus agréable, cette chose-là ?

Il savait pas.  
>Clairement pas. Syndrome de la page blanche – on lui aurait collé une interro là-dessus qu'il se serait chopé une bulle, carrément, même. Oui ? Non ? Peut-être – il avait pas envie de savoir, et encore moins envie de décider lui-même, parce qu'au fond, le truc qu'il savait, et qu'il savait même trop bien, c'était que ce choix-là aurait des conséquences à peine inimaginables.<p>

Un oui pouvait reconstruire un semblant de relation amicale tandis qu'un non pouvait la bousiller à tout jamais – parce qu'Axel, ça avait beau être un putain de soumis, un débile de faiblard, eh bah, pour sûr qu'il referait pas un truc pareil avant pas mal de temps.

C'était un peu comme s'il avait tendu une perche, en fait – sauf que Roxas était pas en train de se noyer et que bordel, un travelo n'avait décidément pas à venir à son secours, pas encore, pas tout le temps, même s'ils avaient été amis auparavant – amis. Amis.

Amis ?  
>Roxas bloqua un moment sur ce mot, au point tel qu'il faillit zapper de suivre Vani quand celui-ci quitta la prison.<br>Amis ? Amis, tu dis ? Amis, avec ce crétin aux cheveux roux et au parapluie rose moche ?  
>Amis.<p>

Ça remontait loin et ça sonnait bizarre – plus que bizarre, en fait. Comme si on lui avait collé un ballon entre les mains et qu'on attendait seulement qu'il le lance, à droite ou à gauche, et qu'une force l'attirait à droite alors qu'il visait la gauche – mais de toute façon, peut-être même qu'il confondait la droite et la gauche ?

Pardonner – ça aussi, c'était un mot qui sonnait bizarre à ses oreilles. Mais inexorablement, il le sentait approcher, petit à petit, de son univers à lui, de sa bulle confortable et agréable ; et il sentait que quelque chose se préparait, que ça allait être la merde dans pas longtemps s'il trouvait pas le moyen de causer à Axel et de régler les choses une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il détestait ça, à vrai dire – sérieux, ça le dégoûtait. Allez vers cet idiot et lui parler ; y'avait comme un morceau de lui qui disait que c'était à chier, que ça allait lui faire plus de mal qu'autre chose, et l'autre partie qui hurlait que c'était bien, que y'avait que ça à faire, que ça règlerait tout – à commencer par le mal être.

_Oui, je te pardonne ; non, je te pardonne pas ; peut-être je te pardonne, peut-être je te pardonne pas ; que faire, que dire, que penser ?_

L'air hagard, Roxas sortit de la prison, Vanitas à ses côtés, et il leva les yeux au ciel. La pluie s'était arrêtée, et c'était gris tout au-dessus de lui ; alors, il secoua la tête et soudain, il pensa à un truc.

Peut-être qu'au fond, Axel n'avait pas changé – peut-être qu'il n'attendait rien en échange de ses excuses. Peut-être qu'un « peut-être » lui suffirait. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre, en fin de compte. Un peut-être – et un retour.

Alors, sans réfléchir à ce qu'il était en train de faire, Roxas se tourna vers son meilleur pote et lui balança qu'il allait passer chez sa mère avant de rentrer ; et en silence, il se promit de s'arrêter au parc en chemin.

* * *

><p>Fin du chapiitre =D<p>

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. *s'incline* Je suis désolée de ce chapitre, moi-même je le trouve très moyen... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, c'était nécessaire pour passer au chapitre 18 qui fera, je vous le promets, bien plus avancer l'histoire. ^^"


	18. Il paraît que l'absence

Salut tout le monde !

Ourgh, mes chapitres se font trop longs, faut vraiment que j'arrive à me limiter un peu... xD Enfin, en dehors de tout cela. J'ai eu beaucoup de peine à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. é_è J'ai dû réécrire certains passages trois-quatre fois pour qu'ils me plaisent mais du tout j'espère qu'ils sont compréhensibles...

Sinon, merci beaucoup à **chut** (Tu verras, la relation menace d'évoluer pas mal dès ce chapitre ou le suivant :P) et à** Schyzophrène qui passait par là** (Inceste Cloud/Roxas tu dis ? Mon Dieu c'est possible de faire beaucoup de pairings dans c'te fic alors xD Mais je m'amuse beaucoup avec ces deux frères, j'avoue ^^ Merci ) pour leur review anonyme. =)

Pour ce chapitre : on n'avance pas énormément côté actions mais je trouve que y'a une grande avancée psychologique chez Roxas... Je détaillerai plus à la fin, je vous laisse découvrir. =)

Et enfin, dernière information : compte tenu de quelques soucis rencontrés par ma bêta-lectrice habituelle, ce chapitre a été relu, corrigé (il serait encore moins clair sinon xD) et approuvé par **Mia Suzuki-sama** ^^ Un immense merci à elle ! (Pendant que j'y pense, allez lire son AkuRoku, j'ai adoré moi ! xp)

Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 18 : Il paraît que l'absence oblige à comprendre<span>

L'adolescent comptait partir plutôt vite ; se casser, même, assez rapidement et assez loin. Il se voyait faire un bout de chemin avec Vani, jusqu'au parc justement, un peu plus loin peut-être, et s'en séparer dès que possible, histoire de refaire quelques pas en arrière sans que son meilleur pote l'apprenne.

C'était con, quelque part, quand il y pensait, de se planquer comme ça, et de pas tout simplement lui dire qu'il voulait passer au parc – mais il pouvait pas lui dire, bordel. Il pouvait pas. C'était pas qu'il avait peur de la réaction de Vanitas, pourtant ; c'était juste que... Il savait pas. C'était juste qu'il arrivait simplement pas à le dire et qu'un putain de truc lui serrait méga fort le cœur à chaque fois qu'il essayait de faire un pas dans cette direction.

Il savait même pas pourquoi il voulait y passer, à ce putain de parc, à vrai dire. Ni même s'il le voulait vraiment. Peut-être qu'il voulait pas, en fin de compte ? Peut-être qu'il se sentait juste obligé d'y aller, à cause de ce crétin d'Axel ? Il savait pas, il en avait pas la moindre idée, et ça le faisait chier – alors, il secoua la tête.  
>Il détestait agir à l'arrache mais y'allait bien falloir qu'il choisisse un peu au pif cette fois-ci.<p>

« Heu, fit bientôt l'autre mec, hésitant un peu, pourquoi tu veux aller chez ta mère au juste ? »

Aller au parc ? Ne pas y aller ? Voir Axel ? Ne pas le voir ? Et s'il y était pas, ce con, en plus ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait y aller comme un débile et se retrouver sans personne à engueuler, sans personne à qui parler ? Bordel, il savait même pas de quoi il voulait lui parler, quoi – ça lui foutait un mal de crâne pas possible et putain, ce que ça pouvait l'emmerder, cette fois-ci encore plus que toutes les fois précédentes.  
>Et le pire, c'est qu'il était tellement plongé dans ses conneries de réflexions à deux balles qu'il lui fallut bien trente secondes pour réaliser que son meilleur pote lui avait causé. Et sur le coup, il savait juste pas du tout quoi répondre.<p>

« Bah..., bafouilla-t-il, comme un gros con, elle, heu... »

_Heu.  
><em>Heu, il savait pas quoi dire de plus – mais quelle idée il avait encore eue, de balancer qu'il allait voir sa vieille ! Putain, sur Terre, si y'avait une personne qu'il avait pas envie de voir, c'était bien cette vieille folle ; et même si ça l'avait bien fait chier qu'elle vienne même pas le voir à l'hôpital, eh bien, c'était pas pour autant qu'il allait se bouger lui pour essayer de la voir, quoi ! Fallait pas déconner, non plus ; c'était sa mère, d'accord, mais lui, il en avait à peu de choses près rien à foutre, et sûrement qu'elle ressentait plutôt la même chose à son égard.

Elle était pas venue et du coup, il avait pas à venir – point barre. De toute façon, quelque part, il lui en voulait pour ça, et sûrement que Cloud aussi ; mais ça faisait des années que ça durait, cet égoïsme dont elle faisait preuve à leur égard, et ce côté lunatique qui la faisait passer de la maman hyper chiante et regardante des heures auxquelles son gamin rentrait, à cette vieille folle tout juste bonne à lui filer ce qu'il demandait pour qu'il arrête de l'emmerder.

Et depuis un sacré bout de temps déjà, Roxas avait pris l'habitude de se dire que le caractère des gens, à force de rester le même, s'imprimait peu à peu en eux, et que passé un certain stade, c'était plus possible de le changer – c'était con, comme raisonnement, peut-être, mais il en avait rien à foutre, c'était comme ça et c'était tout.  
>Du moins, il aurait bien voulu pouvoir encore y croire ; juste un peu, rien qu'un peu.<p>

Croire que sa mère resterait toujours la vieille folle désagréable.  
>Croire que Vani resterait toujours son meilleur pote attentionné, jamais-chiant jamais-lourd.<br>Croire qu'Axel resterait toujours le travelo débile et tout juste bon à frapper de leur première rencontre.  
>Croire que lui-même, il resterait toujours l'adolescent blond solitaire et égoïste qu'il était.<p>

Foutaises, ouais – c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit quelquefois, du moins. Il savait plus qui, et il savait plus comment, en fait ; on lui avait juste dit que sa mère était peut-être pas si conne que ça, que Vani était peut-être pas si pote que ça, qu'Axel était peut-être pas si chiant que ça et que lui-même, il était peut-être pas si borné que ça.

Borné. Ouais, borné – enfin, peut-être pas à ce point, mais un truc dans le genre. Décidé à toujours rester pareil et à jamais changer, pour rien, rien du tout, rien au monde ; entêté, sûrement. Ou alors, bloqué. Bloqué – coincé dans un corps, une apparence, un tas de fringues, entre les deux écouteurs d'un casque super cher ; enchaîné à ce côté misanthrope par dix mille préceptes et sales habitudes qu'il avait prises et apprises au fil des ans ; bouffé de l'intérieur par des tas d'embrouilles, des tas d'emmerdes en tout genre, et aucun moyen de s'en dépêtrer pour de bon.

Aucune sortie de secours, aucun moyen de s'échapper – du moins, pas comme ça.

Bordel – il réalisait maintenant et ça lui arrivait droit dans la gueule comme une enclume de dessin animé. Pas comme ça. Il pouvait s'en sortir et supprimer le malaise, enfin, affronter les douleurs et les problèmes, en arriver à bout et les éradiquer une bonne fois pour toutes, ouais, il pouvait le faire ! Mais pas comme ça. Pas avec les casseroles qu'il se traînait depuis des années ; pas avec son passé qui le rattrapait et son présent qui le dépassait ; pas alors qu'au bout du chemin il n'entrevoyait même plus le futur.

Y'avait un sacré problème et dans le fond, peut-être que ce problème venait non pas des autres, mais bel et bien de lui.

De lui – de Roxas, avec son prénom, sa famille, son passé, son présent, son futur, et tout ce qu'il portait au plus profond de son cœur. Y'avait un truc détraqué là-dedans, c'était clair ; mais maintenant ça tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine et il fut obligé de se détourner vite fait de son meilleur pote pour pas que celui-ci le voit manquer un souffle, une inspiration, une expiration.

Y'avait un truc qui déconnait et il arrivait pas à piger quoi et ça tournait dans tous les sens et peut-être même qu'en réalité il pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même si Axel et Vani et sa mère et même Cloud avaient sûrement leur part de responsabilité dans l'affaire et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant parce que sérieux s'il faisait rien ça allait – bordel.

Sur le coup, il s'en voulut juste terriblement d'être comme ça. Bordel, c'était juste pas possible, quoi. Les vieux souvenirs en tous genres, les chiants, les moins chiants, les abominables, les dérangeants, ceux dont il avait honte ; tout remontait à la surface d'un seul coup et ça allait le submerger bientôt s'il faisait pas gaffe – merde !

Il se sentait faible comme jamais, il avait honte et par-dessus tout il comprenait pas comment un accident avait pu l'amener à un travelo qui avait l'amener à une telle réflexion. C'était une suite logique en apparence ; mais sitôt qu'il s'y plongeait pour essayer d'en piger les tenants et les aboutissants, c'était le méga trou noir.

Il hésitait entre en vouloir à Axel et s'en vouloir à lui-même, au point tel que, sans même qu'il ne se rende compte, son regard plongea droit vers le sol et son souffle s'arrêta – juste une seconde.

Et puis, Roxas eut envie de pleurer.

Soudain, la main de Vanitas se posa sur son épaule, et la forte poigne de son meilleur pote le força à relever les yeux dans sa direction. Ses deux yeux dorés trahissaient une certaine inquiétude et c'était tellement rare en temps normal que là, c'en était presque flippant ; mais c'était arrivé tellement de fois ces derniers temps que Roxas, heureusement peut-être, commençait à en prendre l'habitude.

« Hé, calme, mec, dit-il doucement. Te stresse pas pour ça, okay ? J'comprends que tu sois inquiet si ta mère montre aucun signe de vie comme ça, c'est normal quoi, c'est ta mère... »

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sur le coup, ça lui fit vachement mal – mais fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, bordel ! Lui, s'inquiéter pour sa mère ? Putain, que le Seigneur s'il existait fasse que non ; parce qu'au vu de tout ce que cette vieille peau s'était inquiétée pour lui, s'il commençait à se soucier d'elle maintenant, il lui aurait rendu le double de l'intérêt qu'elle lui avait un jour accordé en moins d'une quinzaine de minutes.

Seulement voilà ; Vani venait de dire un truc qui, fallait l'avouer, était assez loin d'être con – à savoir que la vieille folle en question, c'était sa mère. Maman, autrefois. Celle qui l'avait porté environ neuf mois et qui avait accouché de sa tête blonde aux yeux bleus, celle qu'avait changé ses couches pendant pas mal de temps, celle qu'avait choisi ses fringues jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'âge de le faire lui-même, et surtout celle qu'avait défini ce qu'il serait plus tard.

Pour tout ça, il était partagé entre l'envie de la remercier et celle de l'engueuler – histoire de lui dire, « t'as vu la mère, hein, c'est génial, c'que j'suis devenu, non ? » Et dire que toute cette histoire – _je vais ou pas voir ma débile de mère ?_ – avait débuté juste parce qu'il avait fait la connerie de balancer, au pif, qu'il voulait passer la voir ; décidément, il allait pas bien, aujourd'hui, et dans l'instant il se sentit même prêt à foirer tout ce qu'il entreprendrait avant le lendemain matin.

« Hm, finit-il simplement par grogner, et il se retourna pour prendre la route – et que Vani le suive s'il avait envie, l'adolescent s'en foutait pas mal. J'fais c'que j'veux.  
>– Ouais, soupira aussitôt Vanitas. J'essayais d'être un peu sympa mais c'est raté, j'crois. Monsieur n'est pas d'humeur, non ? »<p>

Il avait terminé sa jolie tirade sur un ton joyeux, un poil moqueur – l'air de dire qu'il se foutait de sa gueule, mais juste un peu, quoi. Bizarrement, Roxas ne se fâcha pas ; en temps normal, il se serait tourné, lui aurait balancé un poing dans le ventre et l'aurait insulté un coup, mais pas cette fois-ci, non. En même temps, y'avait un autre truc qui, fallait le dire, le préoccupait juste beaucoup plus que les blagues de son meilleur pote.  
>Et comme par le plus grand et le plus ironique des hasards, le truc en question, c'était encore une fois, toujours en fait, le même truc – une certaine tapette, son certain parapluie et un certain parc.<p>

Mais le pire, c'était que ledit parc s'approchait à vitesse grand V, maintenant. Pas après pas, suivi par un Vanitas qui n'avait pas dû tout comprendre – mais ça encore, Roxas s'en foutait, il aurait qu'à lui expliquer plus tard –, le jeune homme se sentait arriver à destination et ça puait le danger à des kilomètres. Après tout, que dire à Axel une fois qu'il le verrait ? Bonjour ? Merci ? De rien ? Au revoir ? D'autres formalités ? Ou alors, des trucs beaucoup plus concrets et directs ?  
>D'un côté il avait juste envie de l'envoyer chier, et d'un autre il pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il ne trouverait pas la force de le faire, pas une fois de plus, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hôpital.<p>

Bientôt, il aperçut les contours de la grille ; l'air de rien, il continua d'avancer – et pitié, pitié, que Vani ne remarque rien, parce que sérieux ce serait trop compliqué de tout lui expliquer. Roxas lui-même ne comprenait pas tout à vrai dire ; à commencer par la raison pour laquelle il se tenait maintenant là, à hésiter entre faire comme si de rien n'était et se tordre le cou pour mieux voir si l'autre crétin était là, ou se tourner une bonne fois pour toutes vers cette saleté de grille et assumer le fait qu'il allait voir, ouais, qu'il voulait voir si Axel se trouvait au parc ce soir-là.

Moins d'un instant après, il réalisa qu'il avait exclu la possibilité de passer dans le parc sans y jeter un œil – et comme ça l'avait instantanément foutu mal, il ne put résister à la partie de lui qui lui hurlait de se tourner carrément.

Aussitôt, les balançoires, le tourniquet, le toboggan, la maisonnette au-dessus ; le sol, béton simple, un peu plus mou par endroits histoire de pas trop se tuer si on se casse la gueule, et puis rien.

C'était tout. Le vent entre les lattes de bois, un peu d'humidité sur les constructions brunâtres, un peu de fraîcheur contre les barres en métal. Et c'était tout.

Pas de parapluie rose, flashy et moche. Pas de silhouette longue et élancée. Pas de chevelure rouge et brillante, douce sûrement. Pas de vêtements féminins sur un corps d'homme – pas de sourire heureux sur un visage idiot. Pas de travelo et rien de ce qui le caractérisait ; nulle part.

Un soubresaut secoua le blond des pieds à la tête et il réalisa alors que Vanitas s'était approché – vite, quelque chose à dire, à faire, pour se défendre, ou attaquer. Prétendre qu'il n'y avait rien peut-être, que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire, qu'il n'était pas troublé et que tout était parfaitement normal ; mais Vani n'était pas con et de toute manière, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de lui laisser le temps de formuler une réponse logique, complète et plausible.

« Y'a personne, Roxas, lança-t-il, et le blond à ces mots baissa immédiatement la tête. Tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ta mère. »

L'adolescent ne bougea pas.  
>Son meilleur pote, l'air légèrement embarrassé, s'approcha d'abord, le regarda ensuite, et soudain passa un bras autour de ses épaules, une main dans ses cheveux – doucement. Ça suffisait, de toute manière.<p>

« Allez, raconte, finit par dire Vanitas en un soupir, comme si ça l'avait fait incroyablement chier de prononcer ces deux pauvres mots. Tu voulais lui dire quoi ? C'est si important que ça ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas.  
>Y avait-il seulement sur Terre garçon plus idiot que lui ? Comment avait-il pu croire, après tout ce qu'il s'était dit et fait, qu'Axel serait encore là à l'attendre, qu'Axel serait assez stupide pour se présenter toujours à ses sarcasmes et à sa mauvaise humeur ? Comment avait-il pu, bordel, mais comment avait-il osé songer ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'il pourrait tout résoudre en lui baragouinant trois mots qu'il n'avait même pas préparés ?<p>

Il savait même pas ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de lui dire – tu parles d'un mec confiant, ouais. Il savait même plus pourquoi il avait voulu lui parler. Y'avait des trucs qui allaient pas et il avait pensé pouvoir régler tout ça en deux temps trois mouvements, sans rien changer à sa manière de faire, rien qu'en mettant les choses au clair ; foutaises, foutaises et foutaises. C'étaient des conneries, ces trucs-là.

Et maintenant il se retrouvait seul face à son meilleur pote à côté du parc de jeux, à devoir lui expliquer pourquoi il était venu ici et s'expliquer à lui-même ce qu'il avait bien compté y faire – parler au rouquin de sa visite à l'hôpital, peut-être ? Mais il réalisait ce dont Axel s'était excusé ce jour-là ? Ce pourquoi Axel avait dû s'excuser, sans quoi il lui aurait fait la gueule toute sa vie sans jamais rien essayer de comprendre ni pardonner ?

Roxas avait-il seulement conscience qu'Axel et lui s'étaient engueulés à ce point pour une simple histoire de maquillage ?

Enfin, c'était pas si simple, et y'avait pas que le maquillage – mais quand même.

Y'avait beau y avoir pas mal de trucs, tout pouvait se résumer en une remarque ; « _Tu n'es pas ce que tu donnes l'impression d'être, Roxas. _» Sauf que c'était à coup sûr la remarque la plus douloureuse de toutes celles qu'il avait eues à entendre jusqu'ici.

Et probablement que c'était pour ça qu'il ne l'avait pas écoutée, ni la première fois ni la seconde ni les suivantes ; en fin de compte, maintenant, c'était le retour de la manivelle, et il se le prenait en pleine face, et ça faisait mal, mal comme jamais, mal comme c'était pas permis.

« Je m'en veux trop... »

Les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte ; Vanitas, surpris, fit aussitôt un pas en arrière ; et Roxas, perdu dans des réflexions que lui-même ne comprenait plus, sentit une larme fuir sa pupille, glisser sous sa paupière, rejoindre la peau de sa joue – il ferma les yeux.

Aussi étonnant que cela pût paraître, le pouce de son meilleur ami la recueillit presque aussitôt, et un doigt glissé sous son menton le força à relever la tête – tout droit en direction de ces iris dorés dont il avait tellement peur de croiser le regard. Alors, il garda les yeux fermés ; et tant pis s'il passait pour un gamin, et tant pis s'il passait pour un lâche.

« Roxas ? Fit-il à mi-voix, sans obtenir pourtant de réponse. Hé, Roxas. Reprends-toi, tu veux bien ? J'voudrais bien récupérer mon meilleur pote, tu vois. »

Avant de prononcer un mot de plus, Vani dégagea ses deux mains et les plaça sur les épaules du blond pour le secouer un coup ; surpris, ce dernier fut bien obligé de rouvrir les yeux, de redresser les épaules et enfin, de récupérer un minimum de sérieux – mais au fait, putain, il venait de foutre quoi, là, exactement ?

Si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, bordel, alors il préférait disparaître immédiatement six pieds sous terre. Parce que ça craignait un max. Cependant, et c'était là que c'était bizarre, quand même, Vanitas avait pas l'air ni moqueur ni fâché ; il semblait normal, enfin presque, juste un peu inquiet mais enfin, il allait pas s'inquiéter pour lui, quand même ?

La réponse mit de longues secondes à arriver au cerveau de Roxas mais dès lors qu'elle l'atteignit, le jeune homme tressaillit et fit un pas en arrière, s'arrachant ainsi à l'étreinte de son meilleur pote. Si. Bien sûr que si, qu'il allait s'inquiéter et même qu'il s'inquiétait déjà pour lui ; mais putain, comment il avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ?

Il savait pas. Et il s'en foutait. Il tremblait, à vrai dire, encore tout retourné de ce qu'il avait vu, fait et vécu – pas d'Axel, et voilà qu'il pleurait comme une gamine pour se faire consoler par Vani, mais il avait bouffé quoi pour se comporter comme ça ? C'était pas un faible, enfin, bordel !  
>C'était pas une fillette, Roxas. Pas un crétin. Pas une tapette. Et savoir qu'il avait osé se laisser un peu aller juste parce qu'il avait réalisé une connerie de truc auquel il ne pensait déjà plus lui donnait juste envie de tout exploser, partout autour de lui.<p>

« Ça va, dit-il avec agacement, comme pour se débarrasser vite fait de la charge d'expliquer quoi que ce soit à son colocataire, et il tourna les talons. J'vais voir ma vieille. »

Ouais, c'était ça, ça allait ; ça allait toujours avec lui, de toute façon. Suffisait de le dire. De plus penser à ce qui s'était passé et d'aller de l'avant. De plus revenir sur le passé et de ne penser qu'au présent sans trop calculer le futur ; mais ça le faisait chier, putain, ça le faisait chier de s'être comporté comme ça, et même que ses joues le brûlaient tellement il surchauffait intérieurement. Un seul mot pour caractériser tout ce bordel : honte.

Oh, putain, comme il avait honte. Et ce qu'il pouvait être con. Tout ça pour un travelo inutile et débile qu'il l'avait laissé le troubler – mais enfin, c'était clairement n'importe quoi, cette histoire ! Il avait pas à se laisser déstabiliser par le comportement trop gentil d'un crétin par définition trop faible et trop tapette pour s'affirmer comme un homme !

Dans son dos, il lui sembla vaguement entendre Vanitas lui balancer qu'il l'accompagnait – bah okay, qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait, ce con-là, lui aussi. De toute manière, une emmerde de plus, une emmerde de moins, il était plus à ça près ; et puis dans l'immédiat, il avait juste pas la tête à penser plus. Il voulait la vider, sa putain de tête. Ne plus réfléchir à rien. Oublier Axel et Vani et sa mère et tout le monde autour d'eux.  
>Ça le dégoûtait, à force, cet entourage à la con – là, maintenant tout de suite, il voulait juste la fin du monde et la solitude. Mais son crétin de meilleur pote le suivait, évidemment, et il était bien obligé d'aller voir sa vieille folle de mère, maintenant !<p>

« Roxas ! Lança Vani derrière lui, et en quelques secondes à peine il l'eut rattrapé. Ecoute, j'sais que c'est pas forcément le bon moment mais... »

Le blond ne répondit pas mais foudroya son pote du regard, s'attendant à ce que ce dernier, qu'avait pas l'air plus sympa ou moins moqueur que d'habitude, se foute royalement de sa gueule pour une misérable et foutue larme de merde ; mais Vanitas n'en fit rien, et lui envoya simplement une tape amicale dans l'épaule, avant de lui adresser l'un de ces sourires narquois, légèrement provocateurs, dont il détenait le secret.

« J'te juge pas, okay ? Tu fais c'que tu veux, mec. J'ai pas tout compris, mais tu m'expliqueras plus tard, et seulement si t'as envie. »

D'un côté, entendre ces quelques mots, pas forcément adaptés, pas forcément sensés, rassura Roxas ; au moins son meilleur pote ne se moquerait-il pas de lui parce que le bordel ambiant de son cerveau lui avait fait faire une connerie ou l'autre. Quelque part, ça le laissait penser que c'était un vrai pote, Vanitas, qu'il le lâcherait pas pour se retourner contre lui, et qu'il l'aiderait toujours, à chaque fois qu'il le faudrait – et bordel, ce que ça pouvait faire du bien de se dire des trucs comme ça.

« Okay, finit par lâcher l'adolescent, sans même chercher à retenir un léger soupir de soulagement. D'solé pour tout à l'heure, oublie. »

Aucune réponse. Tant pis – c'était pas grave. De toute façon, au fond, Roxas avait l'intime conviction qu'il aurait encore plus de peine à oublier que son meilleur ami – et quelque chose comme ce qu'on appelait intuition lui murmurait que c'était pas totalement faux.

* * *

><p>Peu de temps après avoir quitté le parc, c'est son gros casque sur les oreilles que Roxas pénétra dans le hall de son immeuble – et heureusement, ça allait déjà mieux. C'était toujours comme ça, quand on y réfléchissait ; un peu de musique et ses problèmes s'envolaient, et le seul souci restait le fait que la magie s'avérait toujours éphémère.<br>Bien trop éphémère pour changer les choses sur le long terme, d'ailleurs. Mais le blond n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y penser trop pour le moment ; et mine de rien Vanitas, qui l'avait suivi jusque là, l'air cool et détendu comme toujours, semblait pas beaucoup plus motivé que lui à le faire. Alors, ça irait – ça irait, et c'était tout.

S'armant de tout son courage et surtout, de toute son énergie, le blond se dirigea jusqu'à son appartement, enfin, celui qu'il n'habitait plus, maintenant. Une marche, oublié Axel ; une autre, adieu les larmes ; une troisième, pourquoi se prenait-il la tête déjà ? Encore une, deux, trois, et il arriva sur le palier, à nouveau normal – calme, casque sur les oreilles, et certain de ce qu'il allait balancer à sa mère sitôt qu'elle lui ouvrirait la porte.

_Hé, tu t'en foutrais si ton fils crevait, non ? Tu parles d'une bonne mère, ouais._

Confiant, il pressa le bouton de la sonnette – ça allait le faire, cette fois-ci. Il avait foiré avant, avec Axel et Vanitas ; mais pas cette fois, non. Cette fois, ça irait. Suffisait que sa mère réponde, il l'agresserait aussitôt et elle n'aurait plus qu'à tenter de se défendre – en vain, bien sûr. Ça l'amusait d'avance. Oh, bien sûr, c'était pas qu'il était sadique à ce point ; mais sa connasse de mère avait même pas été foutue de venir le voir à l'hosto et pour ça, elle méritait quand même une sacrée engueulée, et ce, même si dans le fond il s'en foutait pas mal qu'elle se soucie de lui ou pas.

Soudain, la clé tourna dans la serrure et déverrouilla la porte ; une paire de vieilles pantoufles, un jeans serré mais pas trop, un t-shirt noir pas forcément super propre, des cheveux foncés hirsutes et bouclés dégoulinant bizarrement sur des épaules larges et – bordel. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit ce type-là qui lui ouvre, et pas simplement l'autre vieille folle ?

« Heu..., bredouilla Kévin, dans l'embrasure de la porte, sans savoir trop quoi dire ou faire. Heu, Roxas, c'est ça ? Tu... ? »

_Tu_ quoi ? L'adulte, visiblement, n'en avait pas la moindre idée ; mais Roxas, s'il avait pu lui souffler la réponse, l'aurait sans aucun doute fait avec plaisir.  
>Tant pis si la vieille était pas là, en fin de compte ; il avait des trucs à dire et c'était sur le copain de sa salope de mère qu'il allait se défouler.<p>

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu !<p>

Cette fois-ci, Roxas réalise que c'est peut-être de sa faute si Axel et lui sont (étaient ?) fâchés... C'est pas mal comme avancée non ? XD Bon, il a l'air d'avoir un peu de peine à le reconnaître complètement, mais ça va venir.

D'ailleurs, on en saura bientôt plus sur la maman de Roxas et sur le véritable caractère de ce Kévin. =)

Une dernière chose : Merci à tous pour vos réponses à mon sondage sur cette fic ! ^^ Un autre sondage est maintenant disponible et il concerne les pairings sur lesquels j'écris (écrirai), passez répondre si vous avez le temps et l'envie. =)

A bientôt ! ^^


	19. Il paraît que les soupçons

Hello, tout le monde !

Mwahaha, je suis encore en vacances. Du coup, j'ai pu prendre un peu d'avance et terminer ce chapitre bien plus tôt que d'habitude. =) Je viens de me lever là. *sort*

Bref, en dehors de ma vie, je vais répondre à la review anonyme de **chut** : en effet, ça n'a pas avancé très vite dans ce chapitre 18... Mais je te rassure, j'ai déjà commencé à introduire l'Akuroku, sans que personne ne le remarque ! *ou pas* Le fait est que Kévin, en dépit des apparences, eh bah... On va dire qu'il a son utilité. Et Axel n'est pas si faible que ça, tout comme Roxas n'est pas si fort qu'il en a l'air... ^^ Contente en tout cas que tu aies aimé, et merci pour ta review. =)

Pour ce chapitre, vous allez enfin (?) savoir ce qui se trame avec Kévin... Je serais bien curieuse de connaître votre avis sur le personnage après avoir lu ce chapitre, alors hésitez pas à me le donner, même si vous trouvez que c'est un connard. =D

Niveau bêta-lecture, je suis gâtée, j'ai eu deux avis cette fois. :3 Merci à **Mia Suzuki-sama** pour son soutien, à **Elerina** pour son courage et à toutes les deux pour toute l'aide qu'elles m'apportent ! =3

Bonne lecture. =)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 19 : Il paraît que les soupçons blessent plus la victime que l'inspecteur<span>

L'air hagard, un peu paumé, Kévin fit un pas en arrière et sa main dès lors ne quitta plus la poignée de la porte – histoire qu'il puisse la claquer d'un coup si la situation dégénérait et tournait à son désavantage, sans doute. Roxas, ça le faisait bien marrer, ça ; parce qu'en plus, il avait l'air flippé, ce con. Ce crétin, adulte mais encore à moitié ado dans sa tête, chômeur sûrement depuis on savait pas combien de temps, du genre à pas faire beaucoup d'efforts pour retrouver un boulot – crasseux dans ses pompes trouées et ses fringues tout juste bonnes à plaire à la vieille folle, il avait soudain l'air effrayé par un gamin qui faisait deux têtes de moins que lui.

Vanitas, un peu en retrait de son pote, dut toutefois piger que celui-ci, allant soudain mieux, avait en tête la sale idée d'engueuler un peu ce grand dadais devant eux, parce qu'il le chopa par l'épaule et l'obligea doucement à reculer.

« Heu, b'jour, lança-t-il à Kévin tout en essayant avec plus ou moins de réussite d'ignorer le regard meurtrier du blond. Elle est là, la mère à Roxas ? »

L'homme sembla se reprendre et passa vite fait une main aux doigts nerveux entre ses boucles brunes, presque noires. Son prétendu éventuel futur beau fils, quant à lui, se tourna violemment vers Vanitas et le foudroya du regard – bordel, il foutait quoi encore, lui, à être sympa avec cette enflure ? Il était devenu dingue ou quoi ?

Depuis toujours, Roxas avait cette drôle de faculté qu'il lui arrivait d'oublier tous les autres problèmes lorsque l'un de ceux qu'il rencontrait lui prenait la tête en particulier – et là, c'était exactement le cas. Fini Axel, finie son absence et finies toutes les questions qu'il s'était posées ; il y reviendrait plus tard, peut-être, normalement, le plus tard possible, il espérait. Pour le moment y'avait l'affreux copain de son affreuse mère sur l'affreux pallier de leur affreux appartement et ça suffisait à le faire réfléchir bien assez – après tout, il se souvenait bien de l'hématome qu'il avait vu sur la joue de maman, et quelque chose lui disait que ce mec n'était pas tout blanc dans cette affaire.

Roxas devait bien détester sa mère plus qu'une bonne majorité des gens sur Terre mais bordel, si ce con avait osé la frapper, il allait comprendre sa douleur.

Peut-être que Vanitas avait dit vrai, en fin de compte – genre, vraiment vrai. C'était sa mère, quand même. Et il avait beau ne pas croire que l'amour était quelque chose d'inné, peut-être que dans son cas cette caractéristique entrait tout de même en compte ; il ne l'aimait pas mais ne pouvait pas endurer de la voir souffrir à cause de son connard de petit copain, et ça, c'était presque un fait avéré, maintenant.

« P'tain, on te parle, là, appuya alors le blond, l'air agacé, lorsqu'il vit que l'autre type répondait même pas. Ma mère, elle est où ? »

Y'avait pas mal d'agressivité dans sa voix et Kévin dut le sentir car il détourna la tête – il osait même pas le regarder droit dans les yeux, ce fils de pute. Cependant, et même si ça restait indéniablement un fils de sale chienne, y'avait aussi comme un truc qui dérangeait Roxas dans son regard fuyant ; et c'était pas un air meurtrier, en colère où quelque chose du genre, non, loin de là. Ça se rapprochait plus de la peur, mais pas la peur-surprise de tout à l'heure, quand il avait été confronté au regard assassin de l'adolescent ; en fait, c'était plutôt comme une peur-angoisse, mêlée d'un peu de gêne.  
>Y'avait un truc qui déconnait, pour sûr – un truc que ce connard avait à dire mais qu'il osait visiblement pas dire. Et putain, s'il avait fait quoique ce soit à la vieille, il allait-<p>

« Ah ouais, heu, elle est sous la douche en fait. Mais toi heu... 'fin... Attends, j'vais aller l'appeler. »

Sur ces mots, le dénommé Kévin trimballa sa tronche de raté jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison et, prenant bien soin de fermer la porte histoire que les deux potes ne rentrent pas, sûrement qu'il se rendit jusqu'à la sale de bain – du moins, Roxas espérait. Il pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'imaginer ce mec avec un couteau dans chaque main et un sourire de psychopathe collé à la gueule, à vrai dire ; mais fallait avouer que c'était un peu con comme idée, surtout que plus les choses avançaient, moins ce mec-là semblait capable de commettre un meurtre.

On aurait dit au début, ouais, parce qu'il se comportait comme un dur, limite macho avec la mère ; mais il venait de perdre quasiment tout ses moyens pour un seul regard un peu fâché du blond et ça, ce dernier ne pouvait pas le négliger, quand même.

« Heu dis, c'est l'copain à ta mère lui ? Souffla soudain Vanitas, et dès qu'il se tourna vers lui Roxas remarqua qu'il tirait une tronche bizarre, comme s'il comprenait pas tout. Il m'a regardé trop bizarrement, 'tain... »

Sur le coup, le blond ne put rien faire sinon prendre la même expression bizarre, un peu surprise un peu l'air-de-rien-comprendre, et regarder Vani droit dans les yeux – ah bon, Kévin l'avait regardé bizarrement, alors qu'il avait éviter de poser ne serait-ce qu'un demi-œil sur Roxas ? C'était carrément louche, là ; c'était vrai, quoi, ce mec était même pas censé être au courant de Vanitas, il aurait dû, logiquement, s'en foutre pas mal et le considérer comme un pote, c'était tout.

Enfin, ça avait beau pas être super normal, le jeune homme avait la légère impression qu'un sacré truc jouait pas chez le petit ami de sa mère ; alors bon, pour un regard de travers à la mauvaise personne, il allait pas non plus déclencher un scandale. C'était préférable d'attendre que ce type revienne, avec la vieille si possible, et à ce moment-là les deux amis verraient que faire de l'un et de l'autre.

Que leur dire, tout d'abord ? Fallait parler de son accident à sa mère, ça lui semblait être un bon truc – ouais, il allait faire ça. Et après... Et après, il en avait pas la moindre idée. Parce qu'en dehors de l'accident, et de l'hôpital où elle était pas venue, il pouvait décidément pas raconter quoi que ce soit à sa mère, et surtout pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, lorsqu'il s'était rendu au parc où-

Il secoua la tête et se tourna vers Vanitas, bien décidé à lui demander ce qu'il comptait dire au couple, en fin de compte ; mais la porte en s'ouvrant l'interrompit dans son élan et il dut bien reporter son attention sur l'entrée de son propre appartement, où était reparu le dénommé Kévin.

« Heu, lança-t-il à l'attention des deux garçons, voilà, elle arrive. Mais heu... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase – derrière lui, la mère de Roxas fit son apparition, et cela suffit à l'interrompre. Mais sur le coup, en même temps, il avait pas l'air du genre de types qui continue à parler lorsque sa copine se ramène et à, visiblement, quelque chose à dire ; même si dans le cas de la vieille folle, ce dernier point restait à clarifier.

Le premier truc que nota son fils, toutefois, fut l'absence du gros bleu à sa joue ; ça allait mieux, visiblement, ou du moins, c'était moins visible, moins enflé, plus discret. Ça avait guéri entre-temps, sûrement, et dans le fond, c'était pas une mauvaise chose. Mais y'avait un autre truc, et le blond aurait pas vraiment su dire quoi si on le lui avait demandé ; c'était quelque chose dans son regard, bleu et beau mais fuyant – elle avait l'air plus reposée et plus inquiète à la fois, c'était bizarre.

« Ah, heu, salut, bredouilla-t-elle lorsqu'elle atteignit le pallier, et là Roxas comprit que non, y'avait décidément un truc qui jouait pas. Et toi c'est... Vanitas, non ? »

En fait, non.  
>Y'avait pas un truc qui déconnait – y'en avait deux ou trois, au moins. A commencer par ce ton gentil, pas pressé ni chieur ni rien, pas comme d'habitude ; et puis elle s'était tournée vers Vani, elle lui avait souri, elle s'était souvenue de son prénom, bordel. Et puis y'avait son apparence – bordel encore une fois. La tronche de la mère, ce qu'elle portait, comme elle était coiffée, ce dont elle avait l'air – jamais Roxas ne l'avait vue comme ça et il hésitait franchement entre la torture de continuer à la regarder et la peur d'en détacher les yeux.<p>

Elle avait coupé ses cheveux. Plus de longues boucles blondes de poupée Barbie, plus de rajouts ou quoi que ce soit sur ses épaules, plus de blonds trop pâle et trop factice ; plus rien de ce qui avait fait ses cheveux avant, en somme, et bonjour la texture simple, le blond vénitien habituel, la même couleur que celle que portait Roxas depuis sa naissance et qu'il détestait depuis ce même moment – mais qui, il fallait l'avouer, allait plutôt bien à sa mère.

Sauf que ses cheveux à elle arrivaient bien au-dessus de ses épaules maintenant, et clairement que si le blond coiffait un peu les siens et les laissaient retomber sur son dos, il les aurait plus longs que sa mère – c'était flippant, en fait. C'était plus la vieille folle, ça, du coup ; c'était un peu comme quelqu'un d'autre, une inconnue, avec une coupe plus jeune et moins féminine et plus discrète et moins trafiquée par dix mille produits – ouais, c'était flippant.

Mais c'était pas le pire – et putain, ce que Roxas aurait pu redouter le plus au monde venait de se produire, en fait.  
>Sa robe. Celle sur laquelle tombaient et s'écrasaient doucement les gouttes d'eau échappées de ses mèches trempées. Celle qui recouvrait timidement la plus grande partie de son corps sans dissimuler ses bras fins, ses longues jambes, ses pieds nus, son cou visible. Celle qui du tissu doux de ses manches recouvrait ses épaules, celle qui de ses abominables froufrous caressait ses cuisses, celle dont la couleur rouge contrastait tant avec la peau blanche – celle que Roxas connaissait si bien, trop bien même.<p>

Ni une, ni deux, il détourna la tête et regarda au sol – Kévin ne fit aucune remarque, resta en arrière, sa mère s'approcha de Vanitas, lui fit la bise, Vanitas lui lança un regard bourré à ras bord d'incompréhension, mais Roxas n'écouta pas ne vit pas n'entendit pas ne fit rien resta immobile et se tut.  
>Pour un peu plus, il aurait fermé les yeux, et peut-être même qu'il se serait coupé du monde le temps de reprendre ses esprits – mais il pouvait pas, pas là, pas maintenant. Il était venu sans but précis, s'en était créé un en route et fallait le remplir ; et surtout, surtout, surtout, ne plus penser à la petite robe rouge affreuse de maman, ne pas s'imaginer dedans, ne pas se revoir dedans, ne pas se souvenir de son cœur battant la chamade lorsqu'il s'y était vu – il était pas une fille, bordel, un point c'est tout !<p>

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Proposa soudain maman, et rien n'aurait pu sembler moins naturel, en fait. Entrez seulement, enfin... »

Elle fit un pas en arrière, comme décidée à leur céder le passage, et Kévin ne réagit pas ; Roxas quant à lui ne put rien faire sinon la regarder, simplement, l'air plus désorienté que jamais, et remarquer, seconde après seconde, que ses yeux bleus sans cesse fuyaient les siens – mais pourquoi, bordel ? Pourquoi elle s'obstinait à ne le voir qu'à moitié, à ne pas se soucier de lui, jamais, à ne pas lui parler, et surtout à l'éviter comme elle le faisait ? Pourquoi, putain, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle essayait d'esquiver son regard et de ne pas avoir à se tourner vers lui, à le mater comme il se doit ?

C'était pas que Roxas en avait envie, loin de là, mais bordel – bordel, c'était sa mère, quand même. Il aurait été normal qu'elle lui accorde un peu d'attention, en fin de compte ; et puis non. Non. Non. Non, jamais - même là, alors qu'il avait passé une nuit à l'hôpital, qu'il avait manqué trois centimètres pour qu'il crève d'un accident de voiture, et qu'il l'avait plus vue depuis quoi, une semaine.

Soudain, il sentit Vanitas s'approcher de lui et attraper son épaule, doucement, comme il le faisait souvent – de plus en plus souvent, fallait dire – pour le tirer un peu en arrière ; ainsi, en deux temps trois mouvements à peine, il passa juste devant lui et fit en quelque sorte barrière entre le blond, sa mère et son hypothétique beau-père.

Mais Roxas sentait, mine de rien, que y'avait un truc qui déconnait. Peut-être que c'était la poigne de Vani, un peu plus forte et persuasive ; peut-être que c'était l'air de sa mère, à peine visiblement tellement elle se planquait, s'appliquait à ne pas le voir ; peut-être que c'était la tronche à Kévin, ses yeux noirs fixés sur Vani, et son expression un peu paumée, un peu effrayée.

« Non merci, ça ira, dit alors fermement le colocataire de l'adolescent, histoire de couper court à toute conversation. On passait juste voir si ça allait, mais on a des trucs à faire, vous voyez, alors comme tout a l'air de jouer... »

Comme tout avait l'air de jouer, ils allaient se casser vite fait et rentrer chez eux, sûrement ; le seul problème, c'était qu'avoir l'air n'avait jamais signifié être et que, par conséquent, c'était pas vraiment sûr que tout joue. Et justement, là où ça commença à ne pas jouer, c'est quand la mère de Roxas, un-deux regards de travers pour Vani et toujours aucun pour son fils plus tard, retourna dans l'appart' et se barra on savait pas trop où ; le blond s'en foutait un peu, à vrai dire, mais ça ne parut pas vraiment être le cas du copain de la vieille.

« S'te plaît, Roxas, balança soudain Kévin, et il parlait super rapidement, stressé et embarrassé, je peux te parler une minute ? »

Sur le coup, le blond ne comprit pas. Lui ? Parler une minute avec ce mec ? Genre, seul à seul ? Mais pourquoi ? C'était vraiment important, aussi important que ça en avait l'air ? Et pourquoi maintenant, tout à coup, pourquoi avec l'air aussi angoissé, c'était pas la fin du monde enfin, okay sa mère agissait bizarrement, mais ce type croyait qu'il pouvait tout arranger ou quoi ? C'était quoi le délire en fin de compte ?

Les questions affluaient comme une bande d'immigrés dans son cerveau qui pigeait pas encore tout le langage utilisé par-ci par-là et ça lui fit un peu mal à la tête ; il releva un sourcil, l'air interrogateur, tâchant de rester cool et détendu comme d'hab', toisa le mec à sa mère du regard puis se tourna vers Vani – et lui, il en pensait quoi ?

« S'tu veux, je rentre déjà, souffla son meilleur pote. J'pense pas que t'en aies pour long de toute manière, tu me rattraperas. »

Roxas hésita un peu, à vrai dire – il était pas sûr d'avoir envie de parler à ce Kévin, mais en même temps, quelque chose lui disait que c'était important, cette fois-ci, et qu'il le regretterait s'il ne restait pas. Alors, quelques instants de réflexion toutefois plus tard, il finit par accepter, quoiqu'un peu à contrecœur ; et sitôt que Vani, après l'avoir salué de la main une dernière fois, eut disparu dans l'escalier, deux paumes s'écrasèrent avec force sur ses épaules.

« Put- »

Il avait voulu jurer haut et fort ce qu'il pensait de la situation mais l'air grave de l'homme qui l'avait empoignée et ses yeux plongés dans les siens l'en avaient empêché. Putain. Mentalement au moins il pouvait le dire. Mais putain, il lui voulait quoi exactement, celui-là ? Comme il avait été con de laisser Vanitas s'en aller !

« Ecoute, j'vais essayer de faire vite, dit alors Kévin, hésitant, comme s'il cherchait ses mots un par un, et à coup sûr c'était tout sauf rapide. Avec Lili, 'fin ta mère quoi, on s'est engueulés l'autre jour et-  
>– Salaud ! Coupa Roxas, et il se débattit avec force, prit son adversaire par surprise, fut relâché un instant. Alors c'est ta faute pour sa joue, connard !<br>– Attends putain ! Cria à son tour l'autre mec, et comme il beuglait plus fort dans l'instant le jeune homme se tut. J'peux pas t'expliquer tout mais pour le moment, retiens qu'on s'est engueulés à ton sujet. »

A son sujet ?  
>Genre, à cause de lui ?<br>Le blond peinait à tout comprendre mais il avait purement et simplement envie de lui casser la gueule, à ce Kévin de merde – d'une part, pour avoir frappé sa mère, même si cette garce avait dû bien le chercher, et d'une autre, pour l'impliquer dans leurs disputes de couple à la con. C'était pas ses histoires, merde à la fin !

Ça l'énervait, ça l'énervait à un point pas possible – ça le faisait chier plus que tout, là. Il détestait qu'on s'oppose à lui comme ça, il détestait qu'on se dresse devant lui et qu'on le chope par les épaules comme le chopaient les grands quand il avait douze ans, il détestait par-dessus tout qu'on l'engueule et qu'on lui donne des ordres ; ouais, clair, ce mec allait prendre cher dans pas longtemps.

« Figure-toi que quand tu t'es barré, continua soudain l'homme, avant de relâcher son étreinte sur Roxas qui sur le coup ne saisit pas vraiment la raison de ce geste, tu vois, moi, j'croyais que c'était ma faute. »

Le blond se débattit vivement une dernière fois, histoire de bien se dégager des paumes de cet enfoiré, et recula d'un pas. Etrangement, il se sentait plus calme – un poil plus calme, ouais, juste un peu plus calme. Finalement, Kévin avait pas si tort que ça, en fait, et pour une fois ça l'emmerdait pas de l'admettre ; ouais, c'était en partie – en grosse partie – à cause de lui si l'adolescent s'était cassé, et s'il avait pas voulu revenir jusqu'à maintenant.  
>Mais y'avait sa mère, aussi – sa salope de mère. Et elle, comment il la prenait en compte, ce débile ?<p>

« Mais elle, elle en avait rien à foutre, finit par avouer l'homme, et il s'éloigna définitivement du blond. C'pour ça qu'on s'est engueulés, tu comprends. Mais après elle a reçu un appel de quelqu'un, son fils j'crois, enfin pas toi mais l'autre, 'fin j'savais même pas qu'elle en avait deux mais... Faut que je te pose une question. »

Roxas tâcha de rester immobile, froid, impartial, insensible.  
>Rien à foutre de sa question, qu'il la pose – et si ça l'emmerdait, il répondrait pas, et puis c'était tout. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être de tordu, encore ? Peut-être qu'il allait lui parler de son accident ? Après tout, si Cloud avait appelé, ça pouvait être que pour lui parler de ça, même si ça paraissait un peu bizarre que son grand frère ne lui ait pas rapporté sa conversation avec sa mère – enfin, ça arrivait, aussi, Cloud allait pas lui raconter sa vie dans les moindres détails.<p>

« Vas-y, lâcha alors le blond, mais grouille, après ça j'me casse.  
>– Okay, répondit Kévin, encore plus hésitant. Okay, alors, merci. Bah écoute, ça m'embête un peu de te demander ça comme ça mais... »<p>

Mais ?  
><em>Mais ta gueule, face de cul, si t'as quelque chose à dire dis-le, sinon économise ta salive<em> – c'était vrai quoi, aussi, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à ce type, pour qu'il commence à détourner le regard et à faire genre qu'il se souciait d'autre chose ? C'était vraiment tant que ça la mort de lui demander, Roxas savait pas, comment il avait eu son accident, ou si quelqu'un était venu le voir, ou bien, si l'assurance payait l'hôpital, enfin, un truc du genre ?

Qu'il parle, ce con, et c'en serait fini de cette visite qui l'avait plus emmerdé qu'autre chose ; qu'il parle et enfin le blond oublierait pour de bon sa mère, la robe de celle-ci et ce type devant lui, ainsi que tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui.

« Est-ce que t'es gay ? »

Une, deux, trois secondes – Roxas s'étrangla.  
><em>Putain de bordel de merde de chiotte de sa mère la pute<em> – quoi ? Il avait bien entendu ? Vraiment ? Non, c'était pas possible – ça pouvait et surtout ça devait pas être possible.

Comment cet enfoiré de copain de sa salope de mère osait-il le comparer à un connard dans le genre du travelo qui lui tapait sur les nerfs depuis des mois ? Comment osait-il, ce salaud, rien que se demander si lui, Roxas, pouvait être... ça ? Ça le dégoûtait – il croyait, du moins. Quand il s'imaginait lui, ouais, ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

Ça lui rappelait le plus mauvais souvenir de toute sa vie et ça lui donnait envie de mourir – il était pas travelo, pas femme non plus, ni fille, et surtout pas, pitié, surtout pas gay.

« O-Ouais mais en fait, tu vois, continua Kévin, mais il s'arrêta brusquement dans sa phrase – heu... Hé ? Ça va ? Rox-  
>– Ta gueule ! Coupa le blond, criant de presque toutes ses forces. Mais ferme-la, putain ! »<p>

Son hurlement résonna dans toute la cage d'escalier et il sentit qu'il fallait qu'il se casse – là, maintenant, tout de suite. Qu'il parte le plus loin possible de ce mec insupportable et de ses questions tout aussi insupportables que lui ; parce que c'était pas possible, enfin, ça pouvait pas être ça, c'était pas croyable qu'il le pense gay, que sa mère le pense que, que n'importe qui le pense gay. Il avait tout fait pour que ça soit pas le cas – et puis le gay, dans l'histoire, c'était Axel, et juste Axel !

Mais enfin, entre Axel et lui, y'avait un monde, quoi !  
>Il avait pas trop pigé ce qu'il venait de faire, mais en gros il dévalait les escaliers à toute vitesse, maintenant – et adieu Kévin, quoiqu'il fasse où qu'il soit, Roxas n'en avait plus rien à battre. Il n'était pas grand et mince, lui ; pas efféminé jusque dans son physique ; ses cheveux n'étaient pas longs et lisses ; ses habits ne venaient pas de chez Yendi ou de chez Jennyfer ; et puis, il était pas gay, quoi.<p>

Arrivé en bas, sorti de l'immeuble, ayant atteint la rue d'en face, il s'arrêta – mais la vitrine à côté de lui lui faisait office de miroir et assurément, il n'aima pas ce qu'il y vit.

Il n'était pas grand et mince, mais petit et pas vraiment large d'épaules. Il n'était pas efféminé jusque dans son physique, mais personne ne pouvait nier les traits – trop – fins de son visage. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas longs et lisses mais ils le devenaient sitôt qu'on les mouillait. Ses habits ne venaient pas de chez Yendi ou de chez Jennyfer mais il portait la plus petite taille du magasin en ligne où il les commandait et il avait essayé la robe de sa mère, aussi.  
>Il n'était pas gay, du moins il ne croyait pas, mais quelques petits changements auraient suffi à lui donner la tronche d'Axel et ça lui donnait envie de s'asseoir là pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.<p>

Mais il pouvait pas faire ça – il pouvait pas, un point et c'était tout. Y'avait des gens dans la rue, sûrement d'autres gens derrière la vitrine et Vanitas qui l'attendait à l'appartement – il pouvait pas.

Fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, pourtant. Qu'il occupe ses mains, ses yeux, son esprit, à n'importe quoi, n'importe comment ; ni une, ni deux, il glissa la main dans la poche de son pantalon et y saisit son iPhone, enfila son casque jusque là resté sagement autour de son cou et lança l'appareil, une musique au pif, le plus fort possible – dès lors, il respira.

En lui, ça se calmait, doucement. Ça allait mieux, petit à petit. Son cœur battait moins vite – et puis il essayait, il arrivait même à se dire que peut-être, en fin de compte, c'était pas si grave, que peut-être, après tout, on s'en foutait de ce que pensaient Kévin et sa mère.

Mais c'était sa mère, quand même, et y'avait de fortes chances pour que son comportement étrange de tout à l'heure ne soit dû à rien, sinon ces suppositions débiles qu'elle devait avoir depuis, allez, le jour où Cloud lui avait téléphoné ; bordel. Il devait lui avoir dit qu'il s'était barré pour habiter avec Vani, ce con ; c'était pas possible, putain, normal qu'elle se fasse des idées, après ça.

Okay.  
>Fallait plus qu'il y pense, là. Le problème c'est qu'il ne devait plus non plus penser à plein d'autres choses – ses sentiments pour sa mère, Vani, le concert, Axel, les problèmes dans sa famille, Cloud, son accident, à ce rythme-là il débordait déjà d'émotions et d'emmerdes refoulées et bordel, il allait finir par exploser.<p>

Ou alors, c'était son portable qu'il allait exploser. Déjà deux minutes qu'il le regardait, l'air rageur sans même trop comprendre pourquoi ; et il savait, pourtant, il savait très bien ce qu'il était censé faire avec ce putain d'iPhone à la con.

Mettre les choses au clair – régler les problèmes, un par un.  
>Appeler Vani et lui dire qu'il allait pas revenir tout de suite, lui raconter en deux mots ce qu'il venait de se passer.<br>Appeler Cloud et lui parler de la conversation qu'il avait dû avoir avec leur mère, lui demander ce qu'il avait dit exactement.  
>Appeler sa mère et Kévin pour leur parler, aussi, peut-être, mais il savait pas s'il en avait vraiment le courage et l'envie.<p>

Et par-dessus, il avait le sentiment qu'il devait appeler Axel – peut-être pour lui parler de ça, lui demander si c'était vraiment grave, ou peut-être pour tout autre chose, comme ce qu'il lui avait dit à l'hôpital par exemple, ou peut-être que...

Roxas détestait téléphoner, en fait.  
>Alors, il envoya un SMS à Vanitas pour lui dire qu'il ne rentrerait pas tout de suite ; puis il pensa en envoyer un autre à son frère aîné mais se ravisa. Ça attendrait, sûrement. Ça lui semblait moins important, à vrai dire. Y'avait un autre truc, bien pire et bien plus difficile à faire, beaucoup plus chiant aussi.<p>

Axel, le gay par définition, n'avait pas été là aujourd'hui – et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, ça lui avait sûrement fait encore plus de mal que d'avoir été quasiment traité d'homo par le mec de sa mère.  
>Parce que dans le fond, le mec de sa mère, il en avait rien à foutre ; mais pour Axel, c'était pas le cas, et ça lui serrait le cœur de penser des trucs pareils. Qu'est-ce qu'il était con, aussi ; ça pouvait plus durer, non, décidément, il pouvait pas permettre à ce con-là de s'éloigner encore de lui sans le prévenir de quoi que ce soit.<p>

Ses doigts guidés par son subconscient avaient tapé sur les touches sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte et il ne réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire qu'après avoir cliqué sur « envoyer ».

_« Salut. »_

Sur le coup, le texte affiché à l'écran lui fit peur et, machinalement, il éteignit son portable.

* * *

><p>...<p>

C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'aie écrit, je crois. Oo J'espère que ça ne vous pas trop dérangés... En attendant, j'en suis assez contente. Personnellement, je ne pense pas que Kévin soit un connard, même s'il est pas très intelligent... Il est plus maladroit qu'autre chose. XD

Quant à Roxas, ah... Le pauvre. Je l'ai malmené. *même pas honte* En attendant, j'trouve que l'AkuRoku commence à se mettre en place. (youhou, enfiiin) *sort* J'aimerais beaucoup faire revenir Axel... Et vous donner l'avis de Vanitas sur la situation. Je verrai ce que je ferai de tout ça dans le prochain chapitre. ^^

Je laisse encore un peu le sondage sur les pairings dans mon profil, j'ai pas encore décidé ce que j'allais faire. =o Sinon, le prochaine chapitre c'est (déjà) le 20... ;w; Ca me rend heureuse. xD

Merci pour votre lectuuure ! =D


	20. Il paraît que le surplus d'émotions

Graah !

Salut tout le monde ! Je sais, j'arrive tard, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. é_è J'ai pas fait mes devoirs de français rien que pour avoir le temps de relire et de poster ! *bam*

Tout d'abord, je réponds à **chut** : Héhé, merci ^^ Ca me fait plaisir que tu trouves Roxas réaliste. C'est l'un des buts premiers de la fanfic après tout. =) Idem pour Kévin... Il est exactement ce que tu dis en fait. C'est un salaud, dans le sens où il est pas bien éduqué et vachement impulsif, mais il a des sentiments (je crois) pour la mère de Roxas et au fond, il a quand même un tout petit peu d'empathie... Merci beaucoup en tout cas. Vani et Axel reviennent dans ce chapitre, et j'aimerais bien reprendre Cloud dans pas trop longtemps ! xD

Sinon, par rapport à ce chapitre : concentré d'émotions et de réflexions, je dirais. On le voit pas énormément mais Roxas se laisse de plus en plus troubler et évolue, petit à petit... Ici, j'ai encore approfondi un poil sa relation avec Vanitas, mais aussi celle avec Axel, mine de rien. Je suis consciente que y'a pas dix mille actions super intéressantes, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même Promis, la prochaine fois, je les emmène (enfin) à leur concert. xD

Une dernière chose pendant que j'y suis : Vous voulez une musique sympa à écouter en lisant ? _Tokyo Teddy Bear_, de Kagamine Rin, ou en version chorus. Cette chanson est trop bien 8D *bam* Je ferai une playlist pour toute la fic, tiens, un jour... xD

Bonne lecture ! ^^ Et encore merci à **Mia Suzuki-sama** pour avoir trop assuré les conseils scénaristiques sur ce chapitre (qu'aurais-je fait sans ton aide TwT) et à **Elerina** pour toute sa bonne volonté, sa gentillesse, son soutien moral et surtout, son courage à toute épreuve (t'es la fille la plus courageuse du monde é_è Merci pour tout )

* * *

><p><span>Il paraît que le surplus d'émotions engendre les crises de nerfs<span>

Assis sur son lit, dans sa chambre qui n'était pas tant que ça la sienne puisqu'elle se trouvait à l'appart' de Vani, après tout, Roxas laissa tomber son iPhone sur le matelas où il rebondit mollement. Saloperie de machin que ce téléphone qui obsédait chaque partie, même la plus minuscule, de son esprit – saloperie de truc que cet appareil qu'il avait éteint la veille et qu'il n'avait plus osé rallumer depuis. Mais tout ça pour quoi, en fait ?

Il savait pas lui-même et fallait dire qu'il était pas sûr d'avoir vraiment super envie de savoir. Parce qu'il avait bien une idée, ouais ; mais de là à l'admettre comme vérité et à simplement avoir les couilles d'y réfléchir un poil plus, y'avait trois mondes et deux plateformes gardées par d'immenses dragons rouges, moches et flippants.

Flippants. Des dragons, tu parles – y'avait dix mille fois plus flippant que ces conneries de bestioles sorties tout droit de son imagination, dans sa vie, de toute façon. Y'avait dix mille autres putain de trucs qui le faisaient plus trembler dans ses cauchemars que les songes en eux-mêmes, pour de vrai ; et parmi eux, en première place, tout en haut du podium des trucs qui le faisaient incroyablement chier, devait bien y'avoir un gros concentré de tous les problèmes qui lui tombaient sur la gueule en ce moment et qui lui donnaient juste envie de s'arracher les cheveux.  
>Le premier s'appelait Maman, entre autres, toujours accompagné du sous-problème Kévin – tout aussi gros que le problème en lui-même, soit dit en passant, parce que ça aurait été vachement trop beau qu'il puisse être moins grave – et rien que ces deux merdes apparaissaient comme suffisamment énormes pour lui prendre la tête pendant un bon moment encore.<p>

Et dire que sa débile de mère et son crétin de petit ami le croyaient gay – gay. Lui. Gay. Putain, c'que ça pouvait lui faire mal au cœur, lui serrer les poumons et les entrailles et la gorge et quelque part dans la tête, rien que de penser ça. Homosexuel qu'il fallait dire pour la bienséance ; mais lui bordel, il balançait tout le temps tapette, tafiole, lopette, se foutait de la gueule de l'autre travelo de merde et critiquait les gays à tout bout-de-champ alors enfin, putain, comment c'était juste possible que cette vieille conne ait pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager le fait qu'il puisse l'être ?

Bordel, ça l'énervait plus que tout – et rien que pour ça, elle méritait juste à merveille son surnom de vieille folle, super salope à ses heures, chiante jusque dans ses bons jours et à peine bonne à ramener de gros chiens galeux encore plus cons qu'elle à la maison.

Mais quelque part, ça faisait mal, aussi.  
>Et ça faisait d'autant plus mal qu'il arrivait pas à nier que ça faisait mal. Il l'avait remarqué, réfléchi, y pensait encore souvent, toute la journée durant, et même maintenant qu'il avait essayé de partir mentalement sur un autre sujet qu'il avait déjà oublié il y revenait sans cesse, inlassablement, comme attiré par le plus puissant de tous les aimants – curiosité, peut-être ? Putain, comme il aurait voulu que ce soit juste ça – mais tout au fond, vraiment tout au fond de lui, il savait qu'il y avait autre chose, et c'était bien ça qui l'emmerdait plus que tout au monde.<p>

L'air étrange, marqué d'une expression un peu comme la tristesse en moins justifié, un peu comme la mélancolie en plus fort, et surtout un peu comme l'incompréhension même si là il était censé comprendre quasiment tout ce qui lui arrivait, il retira vivement ses lunettes, les balança plus loin, puis enfouit son visage entre ses genoux et décida d'attendre un moment – un moment. Ça durerait peut-être longtemps, ou peut-être pas ; mais il s'en foutait, en fait. Il voulait seulement que les choses reprennent leur cours habituel, que toutes les putain de choses autour de lui se décident une fois pour toutes à redevenir normales.

Que sa mère arrête de le prendre pour un putain de gay. Que cet attardé de Kévin cesse un bon coup de vouloir s'occuper de lui, peu importe la manière dont il comptait le faire. Que Vanitas arrête de lui tourner autour comme un papillon, à vérifier comme ça tout le temps qu'il allait bien, que tout allait bien, alors que non bordel, tout allait mal, enfin ! Qu'Axel aussi, cet enfoiré, cesse de faire irruption dans sa vie, de foutre le bordel partout au point qu'après, c'était pire que dans sa chambre, avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il s'était ramené !

Et puis son portable paumé quelque part au beau milieu de la couverture, qui le toisait mentalement de sa position plus ou moins indéfinie, l'air de lui balancer qu'il avait plein de messages importants à aller lire au plus vite ; et puis sa valise, qui gisait là-bas sur le sol, pleine du bordel qu'il emmènerait avec lui demain, lorsqu'il prendrait le train. Il dormirait qu'une nuit sur place et il rentrerait le dimanche – en théorie il avait pas besoin de tout ce bordel, et Vanitas allait se foutre de sa gueule, pour sûr.

Lentement, avec plus ou moins de courage, il releva la tête et jeta un regard par-dessus ses genoux. Bon, il était où, ce putain d'iPhone ? De toute façon, fallait pas déconner, il allait se reprendre vite fait, bien fait – Axel lui avait pas envoyé de message, y'avait aucun risque. Pas après ce qui s'était passé, quoi. Pas après qu'il n'ait pas été là. Pas après que Roxas lui ait balancé tant de trucs, au fait – et le pire c'était qu'il était même pas sûr de se souvenir exactement de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Enfin, de toute façon, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, non ?  
>Qu'Axel arrête de l'emmerder. Qu'il arrête d'être là, tout le temps, au parc, à l'attendre, à le chercher du regard. Qu'il arrête de lui envoyer des SMS pour lui dire qu'il n'était pas fâché, qu'il arrête de venir lui rendre visite à l'hôpital. Qu'il arrête d'être trop gentil, aussi. Qu'il arrête ses conneries, une bonne fois pour toutes !<p>

Et peut-être que le fait qu'il disparaisse simplement de sa vie était la solution la plus rapide et la plus facile à ce problème ; mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait devant le fait accompli, Roxas avait comme un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche, un putain de truc qui lui disait qu'au final, c'était peut-être pas tout à fait ça qu'il aurait dû demander.

Fallait qu'il allume son foutu téléphone à la con. Qu'il vérifie s'il avait pas des messages – même s'il était certain qu'il en avait pas. Il serait sûr et certain, comme ça ; mais sûr et certain de quoi, au juste ?  
>Ses doigts, soudain, se mirent à trembler alors que le célèbre fruit à moitié bouffé du célèbre constructeur de cette célèbre putain de bordel de machine qui mettait trente ans à s'allumer apparaissait à l'écran. Allez, enfin – c'était long, bordel, beaucoup trop long. Les secondes défilaient comme des minutes, les minutes comme des heures et chaque instant ajoutait encore un il-savait-pas-quoi de particulièrement chiant à ses tremblements ; mais putain, c'était quoi tout ça, franchement ? Du stress ? De la curiosité ? Autre chose ? Bordel, il voulait pas savoir – alors, il ferma les yeux, préférant ignorer le danger la peur la terreur le malaise et pitié ne pas l'affronter, juste comme un imbécile de mioche.<p>

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son iPhone était allumé. L'écran, lisse, beau, tout neuf même, brillant entre ses doigts, pas encore trop marqué de ses empreintes digitales, demandait poliment le code PIN de sa carte SIM – il avait jamais trop rien compris au bordel de codes qu'il était censé retenir mais celui-là au moins, un peu par chance, il le connaissait, et il l'entra donc.  
>Il tenait son portable à deux mains mais dès l'instant où celui-ci lui fit le coup de pute de vibrer entre ses doigts, il le laissa purement et simplement tomber.<p>

Bordel.

Vibration, petite sonnerie abominable qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il pense à changer, et l'effet de surprise était là ; bordel. Il avait reçu un truc – bordel. Mais c'était quoi au juste ? Une alerte d'une application assez débile pour l'alerter, justement, au pire moment où elle aurait pu le faire ? Un appel en absence ? Ou alors, carrément un message ?  
>Son cœur battait la chamade dans son thorax alors qu'il cherchait l'autre connard de portable un peu partout dans son lit et ça devait bien le faire plus chier que jamais. Y'avait aucune raison de stresser. Aucune. Absolument aucune. Vraiment vraiment vraiment aucune.<p>

A part peut-être le fait que aah-il-avait-reçu-un-truc-au-secours-bordel-qu'est-ce-que-c'était-enfin-aah ; et pour un peu plus il se serait littéralement assommé contre le mur dans son dos tellement que ses propres pensées l'emmerdaient, à partir en couille comme ça pour trois fois rien.  
>Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, trois fois rien, c'était un peu quelque chose, quand même – c'est-à-dire, non pas un mais deux messages. Deux foutus SMS sur l'écran de son foutu portable qu'il aurait volontiers explosé contre ce foutu mur parce que il-savait-pas-pourquoi.<p>

Le truc qui le rassurait un peu, c'était que le premier venait de Cloud, son cher grand frère à qui il avait plus vraiment parlé depuis une semaine, à peu près ; mais le truc qui l'inquiétait plus que tout monde, c'était que le second venait d'Axel, évidemment. Évidemment. Au secours – bordel, au secours. Y'avait quoi, dans ce message ? Des insultes ? Toutes les insultes, tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il avait plus que largement mérités – enfin non, bordel, enfin, ouais, il l'avait cherché, mais enfin, quoi ! – en même pas deux mois qu'il connaissait le rouquin ? Ou alors une réponse plus polie, quelques mots pour simplement lui dire d'aller se faire foutre ?

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais putain, il avait pas envie de savoir ; parce qu'au fond de lui, vraiment tout au fond, si on creusait vachement bien même, il savait que n'importe laquelle de ces deux possibilités lui ferait mal – et bordel, il aimait pas avoir mal. Vraiment pas. Surtout pour des conneries pareilles. Surtout à cause des autres, surtout à cause d'un simple putain de message – surtout à cause d'Axel.

Ramenant l'iPhone à la hauteur de ses yeux, il en profita pour rapprocher un peu ses jambes de son corps et se pencha sur l'écran du téléphone – ce putain d'écran tactile à la con, tout brillant, et bien sûr il réussissait à lire que dalle sinon le nom des expéditeurs de ses messages parce qu'il avait pas ses lunettes sur le pif. Il avait même pas envie de les chercher, ces saloperies – tout comme il avait vraiment pas envie de se lever, pas maintenant, pas pour aller foutre ses débiles de lentilles de contact. Il cligna des yeux et inspira un grand coup avant de cliquer sur le premier des messages ; bordel, il y voyait que dalle. En même temps, fallait s'y attendre. Il soupira – mais son long soupir perdit sa régularité en un instant et le bruit de sanglot étouffé qui lui parvint suffit à l'effrayer.

_« Maman est désolée pour hier, parvint-il toutefois à lire sur le message de son frère, et il tressaillit – quoi, sa mère, désolée ? C'était possible ? Elle s'est engueulée avec son mec au sujet de ton départ chez Vani mais j'ai pas tout compris. Elle a dit qu'elle était contente que tu sois pas homo, faudra que tu m'expliques. Mais bordel, en attendant, t'aurais dû me dire que t'étais passé chez elle. Si j'avais su, j'y aurais jamais foutu les pieds... »_

Le blond ne prêta même pas attention à la fin du message de son aîné ; parce qu'à vrai dire, qu'il se soit fait chier à aller voir la mère, il en avait un peu rien à foutre. Mais le début du SMS – le début, les premières lignes, les quelques mots qui faisaient l'effet d'une bombe à l'intérieur de lui et qu'allaient bientôt répandre ses tripes son estomac ses poumons ses entrailles son cœur un peu partout dans la chambre, putain.

Cloud était donc passé chez la vieille folle, probablement la veille ou dans l'après-midi. Pourquoi ? La vieille folle était désolée, aussi. Pourquoi ? Et elle avait parlé à Cloud de l'incident de la veille. Pourquoi ? Dans le sens, pourquoi est-ce que Cloud, son grand frère à lui, s'était emmerdé à aller la voir ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voulait s'excuser, elle, alors qu'elle avait dû allez, le faire deux fois dans toute sa vie ? Mais surtout, pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait parlé à son fils aîné du fait qu'elle le croyait homosexuel ? Quelle conne, bordel.

Sur le moment, Roxas la détestait. Et il avait pas envie d'expliquer à Cloud le pourquoi du comment de l'incident. Et il avait même pas envie d'y repenser, en fait. Pas envie d'y réfléchir, pas envie même de revenir là-dessus ; et puis de toute façon il partirait demain, il reviendrait dimanche, et entre-temps il verrait personne sinon Vani, il ferait le vide dans son esprit, il y penserait plus, il oublierait tout – exactement comme il allait oublier Axel et tout ce qui le concernait sitôt qu'il aurait ouvert le second message.

Malheureusement, cette bonne résolution à laquelle il refusait de ne croire qu'à moitié ne suffit pas à empêcher les battements dans sa poitrine de s'accélérer sitôt qu'il fut revenu au menu du téléphone. Bordel. Ses doigts tremblaient, à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait, derrière ce petit dessin d'enveloppe fermée, après tout ? Bonjour ou au revoir ? Salut ou va te faire foutre ? Roxas ou sale enfoiré ? N'importe lequel des noms que le blond avait un jour donnés au rouquin ; la promesse solennelle que plus jamais il ne reviendrait au parc ; un mot d'adieu plein de haine juste pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il avait été infect et à quel point non, il s'en voulait pas assez, et non, il pourrait jamais assez s'en vouloir – parce que ouais, comme un con, il s'en voulait pour ça. Quel con il faisait.

Ses doigts frémirent à nouveau lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'écran tactile. Allez, fallait qu'il le lise, ce putain de message – qu'il en ait le cœur net, et vite, si possible, très vite, sans quoi il passerait vraiment pas loin de la crise de nerfs.

_« Salut ! C'est rare que je reçoive un message de toi. Alors, t'es plus fâché ? Et puis au fait, tu vas bien ? »_

Une, deux, trois secondes, et l'information parvint au cerveau de l'adolescent – bordel, quel con. Quel con, cet Axel. Quel con ! C'était quoi ça, enfin ? Un message, vraiment ? Une réponse ? Un truc potable ou même pas ? Sans même réfléchir, il balança son iPhone sur son lit, une nouvelle fois, et plongea la tête entre ses genoux – ça allait rien résoudre, il savait bien, mais ça le rassurait, n'empêche. Rien qu'un peu. D'être comme ça recroquevillé sur lui-même, seul à seul avec ses réflexions, fermé à toute proposition extérieure – et putain, il les emmerdait tous, il prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait.

Ouais, voilà, il les emmerdait tous. Cloud qui allait chez sa mère et retournait le couteau dans la plaie en lui répétant que, oui, depuis qu'il avait décidé de vivre avec Vanitas plutôt qu'avec elle, la vieille le croyait gay. Axel qui faisait pas vraiment mieux, plutôt bien pire, rien qu'en lui répondant comme ça, naturellement, alors qu'ils étaient censés être fâchés, alors que ce crétin n'était même pas venu. Et puis son putain de cœur, qui défonçait tout à l'intérieur de lui, et qu'allait bien finir par le tuer à force de cogner comme ça – bordel, il les emmerdait tous.

Et pour le coup, peut-être même qu'il aurait dû emmerder son meilleur pote avec le lot, parce qu'il était tellement plongé dans ses réflexions, sa colère et son incompréhension qu'il ne l'entendit même pas ouvrir doucement la porte et entrer dans la chambre.

« Roxas ? S'étonna-t-il dès qu'il eut foutu un pied à l'intérieur, et le blond sursauta. Heu... Qu'est-ce qu'tu fous ? Ça va ? »

Sur le coup, il voulut juste lever les yeux vers son colocataire, lui hurler que tout allait bien, que y'avait aucun problème, lui gueuler de partir vite avant qu'il ne s'énerve, lui caser sa valise dans les mains et le foutre dehors en moins de deux – mais ça n'avait aucun sens et il ne parvint même pas à bouger, à relever la tête, à dissimuler le bordel ambiant que son esprit traversait en ce moment précis.

Deux minutes, toutefois, lui suffirent à finalement se rasseoir correctement ; puis, sans regarder Vanitas, il s'empara plus ou moins adroitement de son iPhone et, sans pour autant en allumer l'écran, décida de le fixer, simplement. C'était con, peut-être, voire sûrement, mais au moins, c'était pas rien – mieux valait ça que de se taire, que d'attendre, que de subir.

« Houlà, non, ça va pas. »

Vanitas avait jeté ça comme si c'était quasiment une évidence et Roxas ne répondit pas, ne dit rien lorsque son ami se laissa simplement tomber sur les genoux, juste devant lui, ne fit rien lorsque, d'un regard, d'en bas, il chercha ses yeux, quémanda son attention. Ça lui faisait bizarre, à vrai dire. Son portable serré entre ses doigts, son poing serré sur la couverture – ses jambes, parallèles, sages côte à côte, et en dépit de tout cela ses yeux qui fuyaient, inlassablement, les iris dorés de Vani qui n'avaient de cesse de retrouver les pupilles du blond.

Et subitement, il se revit dix ans plus tôt – dix ans plus jeune, dix ans plus ignorant, pas forcément dix ans plus con. A peu près. Y'avait si longtemps. Avec papa – du temps où papa était encore là, du temps où papa n'était pas un enfoiré qui s'était tiré en laissant maman seule avec ses deux gosses, du temps où papa s'occupait de Cloud et de lui, aussi, du temps où papa s'agenouillait face à ça lui quand ça n'allait pas et – regarde-moi, Roxas, regarde-moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, tu me racontes ?

« Alors, il se passe quoi ? Lança Vani de sa position, sans quitter le visage du blond du regard, sans soustraire un léger sourire à ses propres lèvres. C'est à cause de ton beau-père ? J'croyais qu'il t'avait rien dit de spécial, hier soir... »

Roxas se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais ne répondit pas – bordel, quel con, Vanitas, aussi. Ses yeux le piquaient, maintenant, à cause de ce crétin ; mais c'était quoi cette idée de s'introduire comme ça dans sa chambre, de s'immiscer dans ses réflexions, d'essayer de le comprendre et surtout, surtout, surtout, de revenir sur Kévin et l'incident de la veille ?

Hier ça l'énervait et aujourd'hui ça le déprimait, à vrai dire ; il était fâché, fâché contre sa vieille folle de mère, fâché contre l'autre enfoiré de petite copain, fâché contre Axel, et maintenant fâché contre Vani, mais aussi fâché contre son apparence, contre son caractère, contre tout ce qu'il faisait, contre lui-même.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait plus piqué de grosse crise depuis ses cinq ou six ans, mais dans l'immédiat il ne sentait pas loin de recommencer – et putain, voilà que son idiot de paternel lui revenait en mémoire, avec la manière qu'il avait de placer une main sur son genou, l'autre sur le matelas ou sur sa joue ou dans ses cheveux ; et comment il cherchait son regard, sans cesse, toujours d'en bas, comment il souriait, comment il l'enlaçait même pour le rassurer, et lui promettre que tout allait bien, que c'était fini, que ça allait passer !

Seulement, ça faisait des années que papa s'était tiré. Et des années que Roxas n'y croyait plus, à toutes ces conneries ; même si putain, fallait bien qu'il l'avoue, il aurait bien voulu encore y croire. Tout comme il aurait bien voulu croire que son meilleur pote n'était pas dans sa chambre, qu'il ne le regardait pas aussi doucement que papa, qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir « l'aider » comme la plupart des individus masculins de son entourage semblaient décidés à le faire – bordel.

« Ça va, balança-t-il sèchement à Vani, et il détourna violemment la tête, chassant du même coup la main qui devait viser sa joue, son front ou n'importe laquelle de ses mèches blondes. J'vais très bien.  
>– J'te crois pas, répondit Vani du tac-au-tac, et il s'assit en tailleur, les bras croisés. On part demain au concert, mec, et tu tires une pire tête de déterré ! J'veux bien que tu veuilles pas tout me raconter, mais au moins dis-moi ce qui a foiré. »<p>

Le blond se tut, ne le regarda pas. Évidemment qu'il ne le croyait pas. Évidemment que ça n'allait pas, aussi. Évidemment qu'il n'allait pas « très bien » – vraiment pas. Mais bordel, il voulait pas, il pouvait l'avouer et se l'avouer ; quelque chose déconnait, okay, c'était comme d'habitude, il allait crier un coup et ça réparerait tout, sûrement, mais ça faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'il s'énervait là-dessus et rien ne changeait, rien ne marchait, rien n'allait comme il le voulait !

Ça faisait mal. Bordel. Vani l'énervait. Bordel. Et puis Vani le touchait, aussi ; pas à l'intérieur, du moins pas trop, mais sa large paume avait atteint son front sans même qu'il ne proteste – putain de bordel, il devait vraiment avoir un sacré problème – et ses yeux, légèrement inquiets, examinaient doucement tous les traits de son visage.

« Ecoute, Roxas, souffla alors son pote, pas tout à fait aussi sûr de lui que précédemment. J'sais que je devrais pas chercher à tout savoir comme ça, mais j'm'inquiète pour toi, tu comprends ? Alors pitié, ouvre ta grande gueule et dis-moi au moins qui est le connard, ou la connasse, ou même qui sont les connards qui t'ont foutu dans un état pareil. »

Le connard, la connasse, les connards qui l'avaient foutu dans un état pareil – Maman, Kévin, Cloud aussi, Axel surtout, Vanitas un peu, mais avant tout et plus que tout, lui-même. Lui-même qui se prenait tout seul la tête pour des trucs qui devaient bien relever de la connerie pure et dure ; lui-même qui ne supportait pas que sa mère le croie gay mais qui n'arrivait pas non plus à lui dire simplement d'aller se faire foutre ; lui-même qui se sentait scindé en deux par l'envie d'attraper son iPhone pour répondre à ses messages et celle de le jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce pour tout raconter à Vanitas.

« Et tu comptes faire quoi, si j'te dis ? Finit par dire le blond, pas très fort, presque timidement, et il pouvait sentir sa voix trembloter sitôt qu'elle s'échappait de sa bouche.  
>– Heu..., hésita d'abord l'autre ; mais il ne réfléchit qu'un instant, à vrai dire, puis sans crier gare, il remonta une main jusqu'au matelas et attrapa le poing de Roxas, qui fut dès lors bien obligé de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je leur pète la gueule, si tu veux. »<p>

Il avait balancé ça avec un tel sourire, à la fois moqueur, rieur, simplement mesquin, mais aussi doux, et plein d'une affection toute étrange, si forte et si touchante, telle que l'adolescent n'en avait jamais même espéré être l'objet que sur le coup, ça lui donna envie de pleurer – et son père, après tout, son père qui avait fait exactement la même chose, de longues années durant. Un doigt autour d'une longue mèche blonde, quelque part en-dessous de ses épaules, son regard qu'il captait d'un sourire, parfois une pichenette sur son front un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux une légère tape sur son crâne, et le tour était joué.  
>Mais il pouvait pas, bordel – pas cette fois. Il était trop grand pour ça, maintenant. Trop désabusé, aussi. Papa était parti, Maman était restée et la vie depuis c'était de la merde parce que y'avait plus personne dans les bras de qui il pouvait sauter et pleurer toute sa rage sans craindre que ce soit encore pire après.<p>

Et justement, s'il se laissait aller à tout dire à Vani, ce serait pire après – incontestablement. Il y aurait question après question, il ne saurait plus où donner de la tête, finirait en larmes, brisé à tout jamais, et c'était ça qu'il voulait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas ; alors, il ferma les yeux, et se contenta d'entrelacer ses doigts fins à ceux de son meilleur pote, juste histoire d'apprécier encore une fois, juste une dernière fois la chaleur de la peau humaine – et puis, doucement, il se dégagea de cette étreinte.  
>Et au creux de son poing, tout contre sa paume sensible, presque fragile, sa saloperie de téléphone de merde vibra de toutes ses forces.<p>

Ni une, ni deux – sans même réfléchir, et pourtant putain, ce qu'il aurait dû le faire, il arracha ses doigts à ceux de Vanitas et porta le téléphone à ses yeux ; encore un message. Encore Axel. Et encore son cœur et son esprit et son corps qui se mettaient à déconner comme normalement ils n'auraient jamais dû le faire - mais enfin, bordel, c'était pour quoi, cette fois ? Encore un message super sympa, trop sympa même, histoire d'essayer encore de le faire culpabiliser, histoire de jouer encore avec les infimes regrets dont il voulait bien admettre l'existence ?

Putain. Il inspira un grand coup – il allait lui montrer, à Axel, ou à Vani, ou au SMS ou à son iPhone, il savait pas trop, il allait lui montrer qu'il n'était plus un gamin de sept ans destiné à déverser en larmes la fatigue de ses nerfs sur l'épaule de son père.

_« Heu, salut, j'viens de me dire que mon autre message t'avais peut-être fâché en fait... Je suis désolé, je voulais pas être aussi familier, enfin, tu comprends quoi. Bref... A défaut de me pardonner le reste, pardonne-moi au moins ça, tu veux bien ? »_

Bordel.  
>Il faillit s'étouffer de surprise mais l'étonnement le prit de court et son portable lui échappa des mains – putain, il allait le tuer. Il allait lui faire la peau, à cet enfoiré de travelo de rouquin de merde ; parce que dans le fond, peut-être que ça lui apprendrait à ne plus lui envoyer les messages auxquels il s'attendait le moins du monde.<p>

* * *

><p>Héhé.<p>

Je suis contente d'avoir pu placer quelques informations sur le père de Roxas, et surtout la manière dont Roxas le voit suivant qu'il est en pleine forme ou pas vraiment. En attendant, merci infiniment à vous tous de lire cette fanfic, c'est déjà le chapitre 20 après tout ! =^^= Je suis super touchée de tous vos commentaires et j'espère sincèrement que la fanfic continue et continuera (si possible ;w;) à vous plaire. :3

Encore merci et à jeudi prochain ! ^^


	21. Il paraît que les conseils d'amis

Bwahaha, je suis super en retard ! Désoléeeeee D8

J'ai honte, je sais... T.T Je suis vraiment désolée. é_è Je tâcherai de faire mieux la semaine prochaine, et celle d'après. ^^" J'ai galéré pour boucler ce chapitre, j'avoue... Mais c'est finalement fait ! Et vous savez grâce à qui, hein, hein ? :D Grâce à **Cloudy-L** et ses conseils, pis surtout grâce à la bêta-lecture rapide et efficace d'**Elerina** :3 Merci à toutes les deux ! =3 Rah là là, toute seule, je serais vraiment une sacrée quiche. xD

Sinon, pour ce chapitre : évolutiooon. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. \o/

Bonne lecture :3

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 21 : Il paraît que les conseils d'amis se révèlent souvent utiles<span>

Sur le coup, Roxas hésitait entre la rage et le désespoir, à vrai dire. Brutalement stoppé dans son putain d'élan, il sentit ses pensées se fracasser la gueule contre un mur en béton apparu comme par miracle en plein milieu de son chemin, et il resta donc immobile, fixant son téléphone comme un con – et Vanitas, évidemment, dut bien le remarquer, parce qu'aussitôt il parut inquiet. Mais ça, le blond le remarqua pas, il y prêta même pas attention à vrai dire ; au point où il en était, il s'en foutait un peu, et son cerveau s'était visiblement branché sur la vitesse minimale, alors fallait pas essayer de lui faire comprendre quoi que ce soit.

« Roxas ? Appela soudain Vani, pas vraiment timide, plutôt hésitant, pas trop sûr de lui. Heu... J'peux savoir ce qui se passe ou même pas ? »

L'adolescent ne répondit pas – il avait pas écouté, de toute façon, même pas entendu, ni prêté attention, en fait. Ses yeux bleus larges de stupeur couraient à toute allure sur l'écran de son iPhone et évidemment à cause de ça il voyait flou et pigeait plus rien aux mots qu'il essayait désespérément de relire, de re-relire, d'accepter et d'assimiler ; et puis, tout à coup, il sentit la main de son meilleur pote se poser doucement sur son genou, et il sursauta.

« Bordel, s'écria-t-il, mais putain Vani, qu'est-ce que tu f- »

Le regard doré braqué sur son visage aux traits doux l'arrêta net dans son élan – course, course, paf, mur, béton, arrêt soudain, et tu te retrouves la gueule en morceaux juste parce que des trucs apparaissent en plein sur la route que tu prends. C'était mal fichu, quand même, cette histoire.

Parce que là, son ami de toujours avait juste l'air plus sérieux que jamais, plus concerné que par toutes les parties de jeux vidéo qu'il avait dû faire jusque là, plus inquiet aussi que pour toutes les conneries que Roxas avait pu faire sans réfléchir aux conséquences – et de sa position le blond aurait pu, si sa respiration lourde s'était brusquement arrêtée, entendre les derniers battements de son propre cœur.

« Ecoute, mec, finit par dire calmement le proprio de l'appart, je te connais, t'sais. Jamais un SMS pourrait te foutre dans un état pareil, même pas un de ta mère, j'suis quasi sûr. Alors j'te demande juste... Ça vient de qui ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas – mais de toute façon, aujourd'hui, il était pas vraiment décidé à répondre à quoi que ce soit. C'était pas le jour pas l'heure pas la minute pas la seconde, pas le moment quoi ; et puis à vrai dire il avait juste envie de disparaître, de s'évanouir, de partir loin, de tout voir se casser la gueule et tomber en morceaux sous ses yeux inquiets aux pupilles tremblotantes – mais c'était pas possible, il le savait bien.

Fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose avec Vanitas, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Qu'il l'éloigne ou le rapproche, lui taise tout ou finisse par lui dire, mais choisisse et décide ou décide et choisisse que faire que dire que penser, comment réagir ; sauf qu'avant même qu'il ait pu réagir, qu'il ait pu réussir à seulement réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer, la main de Vani avait à nouveau grimpé jusqu'à la sienne.

Et à nouveau, elle l'avait enlacée.  
>La peau de Vanitas était chaude et réconfortante là où celle de Roxas, tendrement rongée par le froid ici ou là, n'était maintenant plus que gelée. Et puis, doucement, la paume tiède enveloppa le dos rugueux de celle qui tenait fermement l'iPhone entre ses doigts – et tandis que ces derniers se relâchaient peu à peu, le blond réalisa que, probablement, personne au monde n'avait les mains plus habiles et douces – à part peut-être Axel, en fait.<p>

C'était agréable et étrange à la fois – lentement, une chaleur rassurante, à la source encore inconnue, s'emparait de ses doigts, de ses mains, de ses joues aussi ; et sur le coup, ça le surpris tellement, et ça lui fit tellement de bien qu'il zappa complètement d'engueuler Vanitas lorsque celui-ci voulut, en bonne et due forme, simplement lui prendre son portable des mains.  
>Et putain, putain, quelle erreur il venait de faire ; mais ça, évidemment, il lui fallut facile trente secondes pour le réaliser, et à ce moment c'était déjà trop tard depuis bien trop longtemps.<p>

« 'tain, connard, s'exclama-t-il, soudain beaucoup moins calme, lâche ça !  
>– Nan, répondit alors son pote, et il reporta toute son attention sur l'appareil. 'tends, je lis. »<p>

A ces mots, Roxas sentit grandir en lui comme une putain de haine immense envahir jusqu'à ses entrailles, oppressant son estomac, s'éparpillant partout dans son ventre ; alors sans même réfléchir, il se jeta littéralement sur Vani, et tant pis, tant pis si son putain d'honneur devait être un peu blessé, bordel, il pouvait juste pas permettre que cet imbécile de première, que ce crétin fini de débile de meilleur pote à la con ose seulement essayer de lire ses messages ! Et la notion de propriété privée, d'espace personnel, mais il connaissait pas ou quoi ?

Bordel.  
>C'était vraiment la merde, cette fois.<br>C'était bien beau de se plaindre, mais une chose qu'il fallait reconnaître c'était que, physiquement, Vani était juste beaucoup plus fort que lui ; et dans un cas comme celui-ci, ça craignait vraiment un max. Roxas eut beau s'acharner, essayer de récupérer son putain d'iPhone, gueuler au point que les voisins auraient pu croire à une dispute sérieuse, Vani n'en démordit pas de faire planter ses assauts répétés, à l'aide d'un seul bras à peine – et merde, quoi, à la fin ! Plus ça continuait et plus l'adolescent sentait ses joues chauffer – rougir, bordel, rougir, quoi ! –, et les battements de son putain de cœur s'accélérer ; mais c'était quoi ça enfin ? De la gêne ? De la honte ? Un autre truc à la con ?

Il savait pas, mais plus qu'entre tout maintenant ça le faisait bien chier et il avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait faire pour régler tout ça – et ça, franchement, ça lui donnait juste envie de chialer.

« Bon. »

Un mot. Roxas tressaillit mais ne parvint pas à bouger.  
>Vanitas avait fini de lire les SMS qui l'intéressaient, visiblement, et c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire – bon. Mais quoi bon ? Bon comment ? Il se passait quoi exactement ? Bon avec un soupir ça aurait fait mal - mais bon tout court c'était encore pire, à vrai dire. Et le blond n'osait pas parler – il n'osait plus. Plus parler, ouais, plus rien dire, plus contester, se taire et subir. Et puis il avait honte. Il s'en voulait. Il en voulait à Vanitas. Il se sentait même trahi, quelque part, en fait.<p>

Mais tout au fond de lui, il pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que son pote voulait juste l'aider, s'inquiétait juste pour lui et putain, il savait vraiment pas quoi répondre à un truc pareil – alors, il laissa Vani parler.

« J'suis désolé, balança contre toute attente le jeune homme, et il se leva sans plus attendre. J'aurais pas dû, je... »

Sans crier gare, il balança vite fait son iPhone à Roxas, qui ne fit même pas l'effort d'essayer de le rattraper – faire le vide, songeait-il, faire le vide dans son putain d'esprit et même plus prêter attention à ce que lui disait son colocataire. C'était peut-être ça la solution, en fin de compte ; faire le vide, oublier, ne plus penser, et...

Le téléphone s'écrasa lentement entre les larges plis du drap moelleux et Vani détourna les yeux, regarda ailleurs.

Et faire comme Axel.  
>Oublier les torts qu'on lui avait faits parce que voilà, c'était Vanitas, et il pouvait pas, il arrivait pas à s'imaginer fâché avec Vanitas, pas à long terme, pas sans rien faire pour arranger les choses. Oublier, oublier et revenir le lendemain, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ; ne pas revenir sur l'engueulade, ne pas dénouer le problème, laisser les choses se régler toutes seules ou laisser le malaise s'installer à long terme – chez l'un ou chez l'autre.<p>

Axel, ouais, était bien du genre à faire ça, pardonner super facilement n'importe quelle erreur à un connard – Roxas, lui, préférait généralement en vouloir à mort au connard en question, bousillant au passage toute éventuelle possibilité de réconciliation. Sauf que, y'avait pas si longtemps que ça, Axel n'était pas venu au parc, comme s'il avait cessé de pardonner au connard en question ; et maintenant, c'était à Roxas de se demander s'il n'allait pas simplement essayer de changer ça.

Se lever, d'un seul coup, attraper Vanitas, par le bras, sans avoir peur, oser le toucher, le retenir enfin ; et puis lui dire que ce n'est pas si grave, essayer de lui sourire, peut-être lui expliquer, l'aider à comprendre, penser à Axel, vouloir le voir lui aussi, reprendre contact, recommencer à discuter avec lui, lui qui n'avait peut-être pas tout oublié finalement, et-

Et ça faisait peur, en fait. Roxas, ça le faisait flipper, plus que jamais et plus que tout au monde. Parce qu'après tout, il y avait tellement de questions – Se fâcher contre Vani, là, maintenant ? Pardonner tout de suite, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Faire, trouver à faire quelque chose entre les deux ? –, tellement de points d'interrogation dans sa tête – Et Axel, et Axel, il en était où, lui ? Le pardon comme toujours ? Le pardon plus jamais ? Comment savoir, comment faire pour savoir ? Il envoyait des messages mais si au fond, ce n'était pas juste, ça sonnait faux, c'était pas vrai et pas sincère ? Et si tout simplement malgré son apparente gentillesse il gardait tout au fond de lui et n'était plus prêt à pardonner ? –, tellement de choses qui se heurtaient et s'entrechoquaient et valsaient partout qu'il avait l'impression de tourner avec mais-

Emporté par le courant d'un ouragan enragé, Roxas s'était tu et n'avait rien fait ; mais Vanitas se dirigeait vers la sortie de la pièce, lui. Impossible de savoir combien de temps il était resté assis après avoir lu les messages, ou même s'il était resté tout court – mais maintenant il sortait, et le blond aurait pu jurer sur la tête de sa mère qu'il avait deviné sous les mèches rebelles de sa tignasse sombre l'esquisse d'un regard indéchiffrable, rien que pour lui.

« Heu, Vani, attends ! »

Sans même réfléchir, il avait plus hurlé qu'appelé ces quelques mots – mais c'était pas grave, bordel, il en avait fichtrement rien à foutre, en fait !  
>Parce qu'en fin de compte, il venait de réaliser un truc beaucoup plus important. Quand Axel s'était mis à tout lui pardonner, toutes les remarques, toutes les disputes, ces mêmes disputes dont encore maintenant il peinait à se reconnaître coupable, et même toutes les insultes, tous les préjugés, Roxas, ça l'avait juste énervé – mais l'autre imbécile n'en avait pas tenu compte et était revenu, encore, tout le temps, jusqu'à ce jour où il avait abandonné.<p>

Un soir, il avait abandonné, et le blond se souvenait encore parfaitement du point auquel ça avait fait mal – bon, okay, c'était y'a pas si longtemps que ça, mais quand même. Et maintenant, le roux se montrait à nouveau sympa, était à nouveau là via ses messages, mais quand même.

Axel devait être un garçon patient – ou particulièrement optimiste. Mais Vanitas n'avait à coup sûr ni la patience ni l'optimisme d'Axel ; et pourtant, ce que le travelo avait souffert quelques mois, Vani l'endurait depuis des années. Des coups de gueule, des engueulades qui menaient nulle part, des cris et des insultes là où il n'y aurait jamais dû en avoir – alors Roxas s'était demandé, et si lui aussi il décidait d'abandonner un jour, il se passerait quoi ?

La réponse n'avait pas mis deux secondes à jaillir dans son esprit – ce serait la fin, pour sûr. La fin de leur amitié, le temps pour le blond de retourner chez sa mère avec toute la solitude qui semblait si pressée de le retrouver, peut-être parce qu'il l'avait aimée d'amour passionné un moment, et puis quelque chose, indescriptible, mais super désagréable.

Alors, il se tenait là, debout, face à son meilleur ami, prêt à clarifier les choses avec lui – mais putain, ses yeux piquaient et il se sentait haletant comme s'il avait couru un marathon alors que non, bordel, c'était juste son foutu cœur qu'avait rien trouvé d'autre à faire que de battre, encore et toujours, super vite, à fond les manettes.

« C'pas grave, déclara-t-il à toute vitesse, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir à ses mots ou de vérifier si son pote l'écoutait. C'pas grave pour les SMS, 'fin j'voulais pas en parler, mais t'sais je crois que j'aurais dû, 'fin... Entre ma mère et l'autre, je... »

Il, heu… – lui, il, bah, il ne trouvait pas les mots. Même en cherchant de toutes ses forces il ne les trouvait pas. Même en s'acharnant sur son pauvre esprit éreinté il ne les trouvait pas. Mais quelques instants à peine après, il réalisa que, finalement, il n'aurait peut-être pas besoin de les trouver ; et en silence, il remercia son meilleur ami pour avoir simplement passé ce bras, fort, amical, autour de ses deux épaules minces.

« J'comprends, dit alors doucement le propriétaire des lieux. Et c'est pour ça que j'suis désolé... J'te jure, je voulais juste lire parce que ça avait pas l'air d'aller, mais... Je me doutais pas du tout que ta mère croyait que t'étais gay, 'fin elle le croit plus maintenant, 'fin je crois, mais j'comprends que ça puisse te chambouler quoi, et puis ce type... »

Vanitas marqua une pause et préféra lâcher le blond pour se mettre à jouer avec ses cheveux ; mais d'habitude il les tripotait quasiment jamais et à vrai dire, ça se présentait un peu comme le signe que quelque chose n'allait pas trop. Mais quelque part, ces quelques excuses faisaient plaisir à Roxas, aussi ; c'était cool, ouais, rassurant, et ça le calmait de le savoir qu'au fond, Vani n'avait jamais eu trop l'intention de le mettre mal à l'aise, de l'énerver seulement ou de se foutre de sa gueule.

« 'fin bon, lâcha-t-il finalement, je voulais pas t'emmerder, t'sais. J'avoue, j'me suis un peu énervé quand j'ai vu que tu voulais rien me dire, mais... Mais maintenant que je sais, bah, je comprends, quoi. Sincèrement désolé, mec... »

Encore une fois, Roxas ne répondit pas tout de suite – mais cette fois-ci, pas besoin de lire le futur ou simplement ses pensées pour comprendre que ça allait déjà mieux, qu'il se sentait déjà mieux. Et même qu'en fait, il se sentait prêt à faire, il avait carrément envie de faire un truc qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait avant, et allez savoir pourquoi la perspective de le faire, là maintenant tout de suite, le remplissait d'une joie absolument immense – alors, il esquissa un très léger sourire et regarda Vani droit dans les yeux, sans réfléchir à l'avant, à l'après, ni même au maintenant, d'ailleurs.

« C'est bon, j't'en veux pas. »

Et c'était sincère – en un seul regard, Vani le comprit, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Et comme un sourire en appelle un autre, et comme soudain le blond se sentait bien, parce que ça y est, ça allait avec Vani, ils étaient pas fâchés, ils resteraient amis et potes à tout jamais, il eut envie de sourire comme un putain d'attardé bienheureux – mais heureusement, il se reprit au dernier instant, et ceci pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il se rappela un truc beaucoup moins agréable.

Son portable. Se réconcilier, enfin, éviter une dispute avec Vani, se débrouiller pour lui pardonner parce qu'au fond il avait ses raisons pour avoir fait quelque chose comme ça, même si sur le coup ça avait été chiant, même s'il avait fallu que tous les deux ils contrôlent leur impulsivité, leur foutue impulsivité à la con, c'était fait – mais envers et contre tout restaient les messages d'Axel sur son portable, et vis-à-vis de ça il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

Toutefois, il ne l'appréhendait plus aussi mal qu'avant.  
>Quelque chose lui disait que ce roux, il était peut-être pas si con que ça ; et le sourire de Vani semblait appuyer cette idée mais mieux valait ne pas trop hâter les conclusions. Sauf que là, l'heure tournait, un peu beaucoup lentement toujours, et fallait vraiment qu'il se décide – répondre ? Ne pas répondre ? Pardonner ? Mais pardonner quoi, bordel ? L'absence au parc ? Ça aurait été avouer qu'il s'y était rendu, qu'il l'y avait cherché, et que...<p>

Soudain, le blond sentit ses joues le brûler, d'un feu plus doux qu'auparavant ouais, mais d'une sacrée flamme quand même, et il ressentit juste le pur et simple besoin d'aller prendre son iPhone, de le tenir entre ses doigts, et de se retrouver à nouveau dans la douce et terrible situation d'hésiter à ouvrir un certain message, et ce même s'il savait déjà de quoi ça parlait.

Et qu'il s'était attendu à le trouver, surtout. Qu'il avait été déçu de ne pas le voir. Simplement, difficilement, les deux à la fois – qu'il ne le détestait pas autant qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Mais justement, ça, c'était peut-être temps de l'admettre ; parce qu'après tout, c'était en pensant à Axel, à sa manière d'être, à sa façon de faire qu'il avait trouvé l'idée, le courage peut-être, de faire un pas pour une fois dans la direction de Vanitas – d'accord, il ne l'avait pas fait pour ressembler au rouquin, mais pour ne pas se ressembler à lui-même et dans le fond, ça revenait simplement à vouloir se rapprocher, juste un peu, rien qu'un peu, de la tolérance et de la patience de dingue de ce travelo débile.

« Heu, Roxas..., fit soudain la voix de Vani, hésitante, et le garçon sursauta. J'peux genre te donner un conseil ?  
>– Bah..., bafouilla alors le blond, pas vraiment certain de ce qu'il fallait faire, tellement il s'était pas attendu à ce genre de remarque – mais en même temps, ça faisait bien deux minutes qu'il faisait une fixation sur son portable et maintenant qu'il le réalisait, clair que Vanitas avait eu de quoi s'inquiéter, là. Heu... Ouais... 'fin... »<p>

Il savait pas trop ce qu'il disait, en fait. Il bredouillait deux-trois trucs, alignait quelques mots, ouvrait et fermait le SMS auquel il ne savait pas s'il fallait ou non répondre – tant et si bien qu'il lui fallut carrément vingt secondes pour piger que son meilleur pote s'était assis à côté de lui sur son lit, et venait de soupirer, un peu amusé. Tic, tac, tic, tac, réaction ; mais bordel, il avait quoi à se foutre de sa gueule, cet enfoiré ? Il voulait une paire de baffes ou quoi ?

« Réponds-lui si tu veux pas passer pour un salaud, finit par dire son pote. A moins que tu le détestes et que tu veuilles plus jamais le voir ? Mais c'est pas trop ça l'délire, si j'ai bien compris...  
>– Ah ouais ? Répondit Roxas, un poil agacé sur les bords – parce que putain, il aimait pas qu'on se foute de sa gueule, et surtout il en avait marre de ces remarques qui le cernaient tellement bien, tellement mieux que lui-même. Et j'lui dis quoi, hein ?<br>– Ça dépend. Tu veux quoi, exactement ? »

Le blond baissa les yeux – et merde, encore une question chiante, difficile et putain de compromettante. C'était vrai après tout, il voulait quoi, hein ? Être de nouveau pote avec Axel – mais l'avait-il jamais été, aussi ? Arrêter de lui faire gueule – mais il pouvait pas, enfin, il avait une image à conserver, quoi ! Lui faire comprendre qu'il était peut-être pas si fâché que ça, qu'il s'en voulait peut-être aussi un peu – ouais mais non, beaucoup trop risqué, et de toute façon, Vani se foutrait de sa gueule, et Axel aussi, il en était quasi sûr, là. A la limite, il aurait pu lui demander simplement pourquoi il n'était pas venu au parc, l'autre fois – mais là aussi, bordel, là aussi c'était dangereux, et putain, juste vraiment, vraiment, vraiment gênant à dire, ou même à écrire.

Merde, à la fin, il savait juste vraiment pas.

« J'sais pas, souffla-t-il alors, et il était plus trop sûr de comprendre quoi que ce soit à la situation actuelle. Je... J'veux pas passer pour un con... Et pas être gentil parce que... Ça l'fait pas quoi...  
>– Et y'a pas un truc à la con dont tu pourrais lui parler ? Proposa soudain Vani, comme inspiré par un putain de dieu qui pour la première fois de la vie de Roxas arrivait au bon moment. Genre, j'sais pas, un truc dont il t'aurait parlé une fois, ou quelque chose comme ça... »<p>

Un truc dont Axel lui aurait parlé une fois ?  
>Il voyait pas. Il réfléchit, il pensa, il réfléchit, il trouva pas, et décidément non il voyait pas. Quelque chose qu'Axel lui aurait dit ? Quelque chose à propos de ce crétin fini ou à propos de lui ? Mais c'était vrai après tout – ils avaient parlé de quoi, ensemble ? En dehors des répliques à la con du travelo, de ses morales de philo à deux balles cinquante, de ses histoires sans intérêt que le blond n'avait pas écoutées la plupart du temps, de-<p>

L'hôpital.  
>Clair, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils avaient pas discuté des masses – du moins, Roxas avait pas écouté des masses, et quelque part, il s'en voulait un peu, un tout petit peu pour ça. Mais il restait un truc. Un endroit. Un moment. L'hôpital. Et la phrase que le rouquin lui avait balancée à la va-vite en sortant, sous les regards limite assassins de Cloud.<br>Son nom dans l'annuaire – ça paraissait con, comme ça. Mais il l'avait dit. En partant. En partant vite et pressé par tout le monde, tout le monde contre lui, Roxas compris. Et on disait généralement pas les choses les plus futiles quand on avait pas le temps – alors peut-être qu'au final, c'était important, cette connerie.

Peut-être – un seul moyen de vérifier, et l'adolescent avait envie- non, besoin de le faire.  
>Alors, sans plus attendre, il prit son iPhone à deux mains et se mit à taper son message, sous le regard surpris de Vani qui n'avait visiblement pas tout compris – mais ça, il s'en occuperait plus tard.<p>

_« C'est quoi ton nom de famille ? »_

Il ne relut même pas et envoya le SMS tel quel – parce qu'au fond, il avait peur de revenir en arrière s'il y prêtait trop d'attention, et sur le moment il n'avait pas envie de revenir en arrière, pas envie de remettre tout ça à plus tard, pas encore, plus jamais.

C'était décidé, là – marre de se dire qu'il ferait tout plus tard, et que ça irait mieux s'il s'occupait des problèmes, s'il les laissait traîner dans les coins. Marre de se dire aussi que c'était toujours la faute des autres, et que lui il avait aucun problème, qu'il faisait toujours tout bien ; parce que putain, il foirait aussi des fois, et même si ça faisait super mal à dire autant qu'à penser, il savait qu'à partir de maintenant, il n'irait plus jamais nulle part s'il continuait à faire la gueule à tout le monde, sans jamais pardonner.

Quelque part, ça le rendait fier – un peu, ouais. Un poil fier de lui pour ce qu'il avait osé dire, faire et penser ; et rien que pour se sentir à nouveau fier de lui, dans le sens, fier de ce qu'il était, il se sentait presque prêt à pardonner, encore une fois.

Alors, un peu plus calme qu'auparavant, il prit une grande inspiration, éteignit l'écran de son iPhone, et demanda doucement à Vani s'il avait un annuaire.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :3<p>

J'ai remarqué que le style ici était moins "vulgaire" que dans les autres... Ça m'embête, j'aimais bien écrire un Roxas plus colérique xD Vous en pensez quoi, vous ? Sinon, quant à Vani, je sais pas si ça se voit, mais il évolue un peu, lui aussi... Je crois qu'il essaie de prendre bien soin de Roxas, peut-être qu'il se sent un peu responsable de lui ? xP

Ah, et... Toujours pas de concert... J'ai honte... xD Je suis trop nuuuulle T_T XD

Merci pour votre lecture en tout cas =3 En espérant vous retrouver jeudi prochain


	22. Il paraît que le nom

Yo tout le monde !

Ici Momo. Ourgh. Ici Momo et elle n'est pas à l'heure. xD Du coup, je commence par ça : dorénavant, attendez vous plus plutôt à un chapitre le vendredi soir, ou le jeudi assez tard dans le meilleur des cas... Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est difficile d'agender le tout avec l'école T.T Mais je ferai de mon mieux pour continuer avec un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, c'est promis. =)

Sinon, j'ai vraiment peu de temps ce soir alors j'éditerai demain pour répondre aux reviews anonymes. x_x Mais c'est promis, je vous oublie pas ! En attendant, je vous remercie énormément. x3

Tout comme je remercie à l'infini **Cloudy-L** et **Elerina**. Les filles, vous m'avez SAUVE LA VIE ! *_* Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous... Merci. =3

Niveau chapitre : en un mot, révélation. J'espère que vous aurez pas trop peur... Ah, et au passage, lisez la note de fin, peut-être... ? é_è

Bonne lecture =)

EDIT : Et voilà les réponses aux commentaires anonymes du chapitre 21 =^^=

**chut :** Je te réponds en une fois pour tes deux commentaires, ce sera plus clair xD Par rapport au chapitre 20, je suis contente que tu trouves Roxy classe. Personne ne me l'avait encore jamais dit =^^= Effectivement, son comportement est en partie dû à son passé, à ce qu'il a vécu et à ce qu'il vit... Ça n'excuse pas son caractère mais je trouvais bien de lui donner quelques raisons. xD Pour Vani, disons qu'il est pas vraiment "immature" ; il est plutôt du genre à ne pas se prendre trop la tête, et du coup, ça peut le faire passer pour un crétin. Mais en vrai, il est quand même plus âgé que Roxas (qui lui est vraiment immature xD) et il a conscience d'une certaine responsabilité qu'il a vis-à-vis du blond. En manque d'amour ou de claques, telle est la question XD Moi j'dis, des deux. =3

Pour ce qui est du chapitre 21, je suis assez d'accord : Roxas se calme un peu et ça le fait évoluer =) Mais je sais pas s'il grandit tant que ça dans sa tête... J'espère. xD Contente que ça fasse du bien en tout cas. ^^ Merci aussi pour le réalisme de l'histoire, ça me fait super plaisir ! x3 C'était un des buts premiers de la fic après tout (j'ai déjà dû le dire ça), d'essayer de plonger le lecteur dans la tête d'un petit bonhomme paumé dans la réalité de notre monde... *bam* Merci infiniment pour tes commentaires en tout cas ! ^^

**Kagome Moon Factory :** Merci beaucoup ! ^^ Par contre, je sais pas si je dois être contente ou désolée de t'avoir fait crier... Mais je veux bien reconnaître que mon Roxas est particulièrement chiant, quand il veut. xD En tout cas, j'espère que la suite -c'est-à-dire ce chapitre, en fait- te plaira, ne te traumatisera pas, et répondra un peu à la question que tu te poses. =)  
>Et soit dit en passant, ça me touche beaucoup que tu apprécies mon histoire même si le jeu original n'est pas ton préféré. x3 C'est clair qu'Axel en travelo ça fait un peu bizarre, mais bon, j'espère que ça finit quand même par passer au fil de la lecture... xP Merci beaucoup pour ta review. =^^=<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 22 : Il paraît que le nom peut en dire long<span>

L'air quasiment satisfait, Roxas prit une position confortable sur son lit et attrapa son iPhone à deux mains. Il l'avait tellement tenu, posé, repris, tripoté ces dernières minutes que le métal autrefois froid de l'appareil en venait presque à réchauffer ses paumes, maintenant – mais ça, il s'en foutait pas mal, à vrai dire.

A sa question, il avait eu l'air surpris, Vanitas - mais envers et contre tout, il avait pas protesté, pas même répliqué, ni posé de question, et juste acquiescé, en balançant qu'il allait le chercher, l'annuaire téléphonique ; et pour tout ça, le blond lui était reconnaissant. Ne restait qu'à attendre deux choses, du coup : le retour de Vani, qui devait sûrement fouiller la plus bordélique de ses armoires, et surtout, plus important, l'hypothétique futur éventuel message d'Axel en réponse à celui qu'il lui avait envoyé.

Ça l'angoissait, en vrai – fallait avouer, quoi, après tout, même si ça l'emmerdait, même si ça faisait mal à son putain d'ego surdimensionné de ses couilles. Recevoir la réponse d'Axel. Ne pas s'y attendre, et puis sentir soudain son téléphone vibrer entre ses doigts, sursauter peut-être, rediriger tout de suite son esprit, ses pensées, son regard, son attention sur le portable, croire que sa poitrine se déchire sous les assauts répétés de son cœur pris au dépourvu, et lire, enfin lire, découvrir. Ne plus voir les lettres qui se troublent sous ses yeux aux pupilles tremblotantes, suivre désespérément plus des sensations diverses que de la vue réelle les petits caractères imprimés dont il n'arrive plus à décoder le sens et-

Il déconnait ou quoi ?  
>Un SMS. C'était un SMS qu'il attendait. Un foutu SMS de la part d'un foutu type dont il n'avait rien à foutre - dont il était censé n'avoir rien à foutre. Et pourtant, il se sentait plus stressé, ouais, mille fois plus stressé qu'à la veille de l'examen décisif qui lui aurait permis de réussir ou de foirer son année, de trouver un boulot ou de finir dans la rue à jamais ; et rien que le fait de réaliser ça, ça le stressait encore plus. C'était pas possible. Pas permis. Tout bonnement pas normal de s'inquiéter autant pour quelque chose comme ça, pour quelqu'un comme ça.<p>

Mais il avait beau tenter, essayer, de toutes ses forces, persévérer, il ne parvenait pas, bordel, il arrivait pas, non, à supprimer de ses pensées ce doute infime, ce sale pressentiment, cette légère angoisse qui lui fournissait toutes les raisons au monde de croire qu'au fond, un nom de famille, un numéro ou une adresse trouvée dans l'annuaire, cette fois-ci, c'était pas anodin. Comme si, quelque part, en son for intérieur, un truc, un putain de truc de merde lui murmurait qu'il était sur le point de faire une sacrée découverte – et le pire, c'était que ce foutu truc, malgré six enclumes et vingt coups de pioche mentaux, réussissait toujours à murmurer, encore, encore, tout le temps.

Soudain, le portable ramené près de lui, les genoux plus proches de son corps, _bzzt_ – et bordel, il n'aurait jamais dû choisir cette position-là parce qu'il passa pas loin de la crise cardiaque. Une vibration, un bruit léger, et son putain de cœur battait la chamade, l'obligeant à s'asseoir mieux, à détendre ses jambes, à respirer un bon coup, à se remettre de sa surprise avant d'enfin ouvrir le message qu'il venait de recevoir – un message d'Axel, bien évidemment.

Mais il n'avait plus peur. Ouais, c'était ça ; plus de peur, plus de stress, plus même de petite douleur à la poitrine. Tout juste cette foutue angoisse, à la limite de l'adrénaline, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait – mais même au fond de lui c'était évident, en fait, finalement. Il allait ouvrir ce SMS, découvrir ce nom de famille, choper l'annuaire de Vani, le chercher, voir qu'en fin de compte y'avait rien d'intéressant sinon l'adresse du rouquin, peut-être, et ça lui calmerait l'esprit pour un bon bout de temps – du moins, il espérait.

Alors, il prit son téléphone dans une main, l'air décontracté, et ne réfléchit même pas en ouvrant le message - manque de bol, il aurait dû. _Fatal error_, _game over_, _try again_ et il s'immobilisa, hésitant entre le rire et les larmes, le désespoir et la colère, la crise de nerfs ou autre chose encore.

_« Ah, tu réponds enfin ! Je sais toujours pas comment tu vas, enfin, j'espère que tout va bien... __Désolé, mais s'il te plaît, réponds-moi... T'es pas fâché, hein ? Pas trop ? Je sais pas trop comment le dire, mais... J'ai l'impression d'avoir eu un comportement pas super adéquat et voilà, je te le répète : je suis désolé. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi, ou alors, préviens-moi au moins si tu veux pas, d'accord ? »_

Il lui avait pondu une tartine dans un message qui avait dû lui coûter le double du prix normal, mais sur le moment c'était pas vraiment ça le plus important – nan, à vrai dire, y'avait autre chose. Comme ce ton bizarre qu'il avait employé, ce texte étrange marqué d'un style vachement oral, transposé à l'écrit, et même que Roxas croyait bien pouvoir lire comme dans un livre ouvert autant le sens du SMS que le fond des pensées du travelo ; mais bordel, bordel, bordel, ça atteignait les sommets de l'incroyable et de l'acceptable, là. Putain.

Trop gentil. Deux mots. Trop. Gentil. Deux mots qui lui venaient automatiquement à l'esprit lorsqu'il lisait, lisait, relisait ce texto à la con ; mais deux mots qui le caractérisaient tellement bien, cet imbécile de rouquin. Mais que répondre à ça, enfin ? Merde, quoi ! Oui, non, peut-être, va te faire foutre, c'est rien, mange des fruits et des légumes tous les jours, fais du sport c'est bon pour la santé, une autre connerie sans queue ni tête ?

_« Suis pas fâché »_, écrivit d'un seul coup le blond, sans réfléchir, et en relisant ce bout de phrase lui-même ne comprit pas pourquoi il l'avait tapé sur son portable. Mais il en avait marre, bordel, marre de se prendre la tête avec ces conneries, et puis quand il y pensait et repensait et rerepensait, il retrouvait même pas les raisons exactes qui faisaient qu'Axel l'emmerdait autant ; alors avant que ses nerfs lâchent, pitié, suppliait-il intérieurement, pitié, que sa foutue fierté de merde se mette de côté vingt secondes et lui permette d'envoyer ce message.

Il ne sut jamais si ses prières avaient été écoutées ou non, en fait – parce qu'au moment précis où, le doigt doucement posé sur la touche d'envoi du message, il interrogeait du regard l'écran coloré, hésitant encore à relâcher la pression pour de bon ou à glisser son pouce contre le verre tactile, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec force.

« Annuaire téléphonique, mec ! Lança nonchalamment Vanitas en pénétrant dans la chambre, et Roxas laissa tomber son portable sous le coup de la surprise – bordel, il s'y était vraiment pas attendu, à ça.  
>– Putain, Vani ! S'exclama-t-il, paumé quelque part entre l'incompréhension et la colère.<br>– J't'en rapporterai des trucs moi... »

Le jeune homme avait balancé cette phrase en un soupir teinté de plaisanterie et le blond ne sut s'il fallait vraiment la prendre au sérieux ou non ; mais de toute manière, c'était pas le plus important, pas dans la situation actuelle. Ni une, ni deux, ni trois d'ailleurs, avant même qu'il ne réalise que son meilleur pote l'avait balancé, le large et épais annuaire couvert de publicités en tout genre atterrit sur ses genoux, et il dut l'attraper à deux mains pour éviter qu'il ne glisse et tombe du lit.

« A peine demandé, aussitôt livré, ajouta finalement Vani avec humour, tout en haussant les épaules. J'sais pas trop ce que tu veux en faire, mais pense à le balancer dans le premier placard à droite dans le couloir, d'accord ? »

Sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'il était en train de faire, et encore moins à ce qu'il allait faire, Roxas acquiesça tranquillement, et Vanitas s'apprêta donc à partir ; mais soudain, quelque part au milieu de la couette moelleuse et chaude du blond, son portable sonna – foutu portable de merde.

Il l'avait oublié, celui-là. Sérieux. Son cœur fit un bon de quatre mètres, s'éclata la face contre le plafond de la chambre, il manqua une inspiration, s'étouffa à moitié, crut choper le hoquet ou quelque chose du genre, et au plus profond de son être il maudit son téléphone, Vani, Axel, et son téléphone encore de toutes ses forces – mais rien n'y fit. C'était plus fort que lui ; fallait qu'il pose tout, qu'il balance l'annuaire plus loin, par terre sûrement, et qu'il cherche son iPhone, qu'il le trouve, qu'il ouvre le message, là, maintenant, tout de suite, sans plus attendre.  
>Tout de suite. Tout de suite, ouais. Tout de suite.<p>

Il n'avait jamais été très patient, après tout. En temps normal, il se serait bien foutu des SMS d'Axel, pourtant ; mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent, et bordel, il n'aurait vraiment pas su dire pourquoi. C'était comme une force surhumaine, un truc bien au-dessus de lui, un putain de truc qui le contrôlait tout entier et qui se sentait investi du pouvoir, du devoir de le guider inlassablement vers un endroit qu'il s'était persuadé avoir toujours voulu éviter comme la peste ; et ça l'attrapait, tout le temps, ça le serrait, ça le traînait, ça l'entraînait, ça l'amenait et ça l'abandonnait.

Là.  
>Assis en tailleur sur un lit qui n'était pas le sien, dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. Vanitas appuyé contre la porte qu'il venait de refermer d'un geste doux - silencieux, dans l'attente, de quelque chose, d'on-ne-savait-pas-quoi. Son portable entre ses doigts, un message sur l'écran, quelques mots flous. L'envie d'écouter de la musique, le besoin d'enfiler ses lunettes, le mal au cœur et aux yeux, le trouble tout au fond, le vertige un peu, quelque chose comme le stress d'avant un examen – en pire.<p>

_« Merci... J'suis content. On s'appelle, un de ces quatre ? »_

Roxas, surpris. Roxas, étonné. Roxas, avec cette drôle d'expression sur le visage, les yeux un peu plus grand ouverts que d'habitude, les sourcils un peu plus hauts, le cœur un peu plus fort – l'espace d'un seul petit et minuscule et négligeable instant.

La veille encore, jamais il ne se serait imaginé avoir une telle conversation avec Axel, par SMS, ici, maintenant, comme ça ; et pourtant, force était de le reconnaître, c'était bien là. Noir sur blanc, en digital, sur l'écran de son téléphone. Les phrases formées de mots formés de lettres tracées à l'ordinateur ; et leur sens, présent, facile à comprendre, pas même le besoin de déchiffrer, de rechercher, d'interpréter.

Avec un truc pareil, le blond songea qu'il allait définitivement continuer à considérer l'hypothèse de la force mystique, quelque part dans cet univers bourré d'énigmes jusqu'à ras bord.

« Il veut qu'on s'appelle, lâcha-t-il alors, l'air absent, sûrement plus pour lui-même que pour Vanitas. J'réponds quoi ? »

Toujours appuyé contre la porte, bras croisés et mains jointes dans son dos, le propriétaire des lieux l'interrogea d'un sourcil levé – il avait pas trop l'air de comprendre exactement de quoi Roxas parlait mais sur le coup, l'adolescent ne réalisa même pas la connerie qu'il venait de faire.

C'était simple, pourtant – parler d'Axel à Vani. Lui dire pour les SMS. Enfin, lui dire pour un SMS ; mais quand même. C'était pas n'importe quel SMS, il venait pas de n'importe qui et putain, soudain, y'eut un truc pas normal – mais il parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, et il se sentit obligé de regarder Vanitas, une bonne fois pour toutes, droit dans les yeux, sans rougir ni trembler ni se gêner ni s'énerver ni parler ni rien.  
>Pour toute réponse, Vanitas soupira.<p>

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, dit-il, pas très fort, l'air fatigué, peut-être lassé, et Roxas ne sut pas s'il devait ou non s'en vouloir pour ça. Qui c'est qui t'écrit ? L'autre type, là ? Mais dis-lui d'aller se faire foutre... »

Vani avait terminé sa phrase avec plus d'humeur qu'il ne l'avait voulu, visiblement, mais sur le coup, le blond n'en tint pas vraiment compte. Quelque part, ça l'emmerdait, ça l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Il avait toujours été pour lui, Vanitas – alors bordel, pourquoi maintenant qu'il se sentait enfin capable de faire quelque chose, d'envisager une situation plutôt calmement, sans se laisser emporter par une ribambelle de putain d'émotions à la con, pourquoi, ouais, pourquoi fallait-il que son pote commence à être désagréable avec lui ?

« Désolé d't'emmerder avec ça, hein, répondit alors le garçon, peut-être un peu trop vif, un peu trop agacé, et il s'en voulut aussitôt, persuadé que Vani allait l'envoyer chier juste comme il en avait le secret – contre toute attente, il n'en fut rien.  
>– Nan, nan, t'as pas compris..., finit par lancer son pote, avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Faut que tu te calmes, mec... »<p>

Effectivement, sur le coup, Roxas ne comprit pas - lui, se calmer ? Il allait très bien, pourtant. Il était calme. Il se sentait calme. Calme, hein ? Calme ? Genre, vraiment calme ? Mais oui, vraiment calme. Avec le cœur qui bat mais calme. Avec les doigts qui tremblent contre son portable mais calme. Avec l'esprit qui tourne et qui retourne toutes les manières possibles et imaginables de répondre à Axel mais calme.

Calme au point de ne pas prêter attention à sa respiration trop rapide, presque haletante. Calme au point de ne pas remarquer que Vani s'était approché. Calme au point de ne pas réagir lorsque son meilleur ami vint poser sa paume, large et forte, juste sur son torse, à l'endroit de son cœur – et même, calme, tellement calme qu'il lui fallut bien dix secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait réellement.

« Hé, mec, écoute-moi, maintenant, ordonna alors Vanitas, doucement mais fermement. Ça sert à rien de lui répondre s'il te prend la tête, okay ? Au pire, t'as qu'à lui répondre plus tard. Et si tu tiens vraiment à lui répondre maintenant, bah... Respire un méga grand coup, arrête d'y penser trente secondes et après, réponds. »

Sur ce, le jeune homme se tut, mais ne retira pas sa main – et Roxas, contre toute attente, ne la fit pas gicler de sa position, la garda simplement contre lui, sans la maintenir ni la chasser. Il baissa les yeux ; là, maintenant, tout de suite, il se sentait neutre. Pas envie que Vani parte, pas envie qu'il reste ; pas envie de répondre, pas envie de passer au-dessus de ces SMS. Axel sautait d'un argument minable à une conclusion haute en couleurs et semblait s'imaginer qu'ils étaient réconciliés, que tout était oublié, et qu'ils pouvaient à nouveau se voir, se parler – s'appeler.

S'appeler, bordel. S'appeler. C'était ce qu'il voulait, Axel. S'appeler. Alors qu'il avait même pas répondu à sa question. S'appeler. Alors que l'annuaire abandonné gisait toujours à côté de Roxas. S'appeler. Il abusait, il abusait pas, comment savoir ? S'appeler. Non, putain, non, Roxas n'avait pas envie – de s'appeler.

Lentement, il inspira, expira, inspira, expira ; puis, il prit la main de Vani qu'il vint chercher toujours contre sa poitrine, et l'en détacha avec douceur pour la repousser, mais pas fort, cette fois, pas violemment du tout.

« Je vais lui demander son nom, conclut alors le blond, et cette fois il se sentait vraiment calme, pas stressé, pas hystérique. S'te plaît, me demande pas de t'expliquer...  
>– Je poserai pas de question, t'inquiète. »<p>

Vanitas se leva et sa main quitta aussitôt les doigts de Roxas, jusque là encore enroulés autour de la paume, des phalanges, de la peau tiède.

« Courage, mec. J'te rappelle, au passage : s'il t'emmerde, hésite pas à le dire, okay ? M'est avis qu'avec ton frère et moi pour lui péter la gueule, Machin survira pas longtemps. »

Il rit et Roxas ne put réprimer un sourire ; mais sitôt que le plus âgé des deux potes eut tourné les talons, et sitôt que la porte se fut délicatement refermée derrière lui, l'adolescent reprit son portable, entre ses deux mains, avec toute son attention et tout son courage, surtout.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il sut aussitôt quoi écrire et n'attendit même pas pour envoyer son message – encore une fois, il lui demandait son nom, simplement, et il espérait qu'ainsi Axel pigerait que non, il déconnait pas. Non, il insistait pas pour rien. Et oui, il savait sur quoi se baser – il était même certain que si le rouquin le lui avait balancé entre deux portes à l'hôpital, c'était vraiment pas rien que pour lui apprendre à se servir d'un annuaire.

Fort heureusement, la réponse finit par arriver – ah, enfin, c'était pas trop tôt, quand même, pesta le blond, et ce même si ça faisait à peine deux minutes que son texto était parti. Sans plus attendre, il ouvrit le message, découvrit un nom de famille ni beau ni moche qui de prime abord ne lui disait absolument rien ; et sans réfléchir, tandis qu'il sentait monter en lui l'adrénaline issue de sa putain de curiosité, de cette putain de curiosité qui lui jouait autant de bons que de mauvais tour, il chercha rapidement la bonne page dans l'annuaire téléphonique de Vanitas.

Page après page, il chercha, rechercha, fouilla même ; et puis, il se sentit se rapprocher, arriver au but, trouver enfin le bon nom, et lorsqu'il fut certain d'être au bon endroit, il passa vraiment pas loin du petit cri de joie hystérique ; bordel, ce que c'était con, et puis, ça lui aurait donné l'air d'un gamin, mais putain, sur le coup, il l'aurait bien fait, quoi.

Seulement, y'avait plus important, maintenant. Trois noms s'offraient à lui ; le premier c'était Georges, à l'autre bout de la ville ou presque, et instinctivement il comprit que ça, il en avait à peu près rien à foutre – c'était pas ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il cherchait, ce qu'il devait trouver, ce qu'il était censé trouver.

Restaient ainsi deux noms dans la liste ; sans hésiter, il se jeta littéralement dessus. Porta l'annuaire à ses yeux, plissa ces mêmes yeux, se maudit pour n'avoir finalement pas enfiler ses lunettes, finit par réussir à lire, déchiffra difficilement – et puis soudain, comprit. Relut. Re-compris. Relut. Ne put croire. Relut. Ne parvint pas à croire – non, non, non, bordel. Relut. Essaya de croire. Relut. Se demanda s'il avait bien compris. Relut.

Soudain, balança l'annuaire sur le sol et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Son image dans le miroir moins les lentilles plus les lunettes et maintenant ses cheveux qu'il coiffait n'importe comment, balançant coup de brosse sur coup de brosse plus pour passer le temps et penser à autre chose que pour vraiment s'arranger ; mais bordel, quoi. Il se démaquilla, se frotta le visage, à l'eau chaude, à l'eau froide, se mata dans la glace, trois fois, se remaquilla, remit correctement ses lunettes, inspira, expira, inspira, expira.

Quoiqu'il fasse, impossible de se sortir cette foutue page, ces deux foutus noms dans l'annuaire de la tête – bordel. Bordel. Bordel et re-bordel ; il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

C'étaient deux noms, pourtant. Le premier n'avait rien de spécial, en plus. Nathalia, Amélia, Julia, Alexandra, il ne s'en souvenait même plus – un prénom féminin, en -a, courant, voire banal, sans plus, ni dérangeant ni choquant ; mais tout le problème résidait en le deuxième nom, juste en-dessous, juste au-dessus, il ne savait plus.

Axelle.

Axelle.  
>Deux L et un E. Il avait relu le nom trois fois et même le soir, dans son lit, allongé, téléphone portable en main, après un repas plus ou moins normal, une soirée plus ou moins normale, et son meilleur ami qui avait tenté, visiblement, de réfréner sa curiosité, son inquiétude pour ne pas le déranger, il y pensait encore.<p>

Axelle.  
>Ça rimait avec bordel et sur le coup c'étaient peut-être les deux seuls mots qui voulaient encore bien tourner et retourner dans sa tête, à deux, trois heures du matin, paumés, seuls dans le brouillard complet de son esprit ; mais il ne savait plus que penser, il ne savait même plus s'il pouvait vraiment en penser quelque chose, et il avait abandonné son iPhone au pied de son lit, son casque qu'il n'avait pas enfilé de l'après-midi à côté, lorsqu'enfin il trouva le sommeil.<p>

_« Hé, Roxas, je sais que je vais t'en demander beaucoup, mais... S'il te plaît, c'est pas tout à fait ce que tu pourrais croire. Promets-moi que tu me parleras encore après ça... Hein ? »_

Malheureusement pour le rouquin, il ne découvrirait son tout dernier message de la journée qu'au matin, lorsqu'il se réveillerait – peut-être.

Il le lirait, ne croirait pas, se sentirait mal, fuirait encore, toujours, retomberait dans le vieux schéma qu'il avait tant essayé de combattre et d'oublier ces derniers jours, et il n'apprécierait bientôt plus le concert que pour la capacité qu'il aurait de lui permettre de tout oublier, rien qu'une journée – du moins, secrètement, il l'espérerait.

Dans le noir quasi total de son appartement, Axel reposa son téléphone portable à côté de lui et se promit d'arrêter de regarder l'écran une bonne fois pour toutes – de toute façon, s'il recevait un message, il l'entendrait sonner.  
>Mais surtout, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne recevrait pas de message.<p>

Las, il s'agenouilla difficilement et jeta un dernier regard à ses deux hamsters, encore bien réveillés dans leur grande cage.

« Hé, vous me comprenez, vous deux, hein... »

Il glissa un doigt entre les barreaux et l'agita pour attirer leur attention ; Mimi couina et Nicky dévora une graine. C'était peine perdue. Axel se leva, ramena la marée de ses cheveux roux dans son dos et soupira.

« Je savais bien que j'aurais dû prendre un chien. »

* * *

><p>Avec force, Vanitas souleva la deuxième et heureusement dernière valise à emporter pour la déposer quelques mètres plus loin, dans l'entrée de l'appartement, puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge digitale affichée sur l'écran de son téléphone portable – neuf heures et dix-sept minutes. Train à dix heures et quart ; il soupira. Heureusement que la gare n'était pas loin.<p>

Roxas, de son côté, était déjà prêt, normalement, et heureusement, d'ailleurs ; mais depuis la veille, il semblait trouver un intérêt tout particulier à son cher iPhone, genre, encore pire qu'avant, et Vani en arrivait à presque regretter d'être allé le lui faire réparer. Enfin, ça devait faire partie des choses sur lesquelles il n'avait aucun pouvoir, aucune emprise, d'aucune manière que ce soir – à nouveau, il soupira, et appela son pote d'une voix mi-enjouée mi-fatiguée.

« J'arrive, répondit mollement le blond, du fin fond de la salle de bain où il se préparait avec soin. 'tends-moi, j'suis quasi prêt. »

Sa voix était plus calme – enfin, non. Plus douce, certes, plus calme, non. Plus morne, peut-être. Plus triste. Plus lasse. Moins colérique et moins énergique que d'habitude ; pour être franc, il savait pas si Vani l'avait remarqué ou non, et sur le coup il s'en foutait pas mal. Le miroir face à lui lui renvoyait l'image d'un garçon à l'air préoccupé et il savait pas s'il devait s'en foutre de ça aussi ou bien le détester de toutes ses forces et faire quelque chose pour le changer.  
>Mais au vu du SMS qu'il avait eu à lire dès son réveil, il supposait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il y avait réfléchit, pourtant. Il y réfléchissait et y réfléchirait encore, même. Mais il ne répondrait pas – du moins, pas tout de suite. Mieux valait d'abord apprécier le concert et faire le vide ; ouais, c'était ça, faire le vide, rien qu'un moment, juste comme l'avait conseillé Vanitas.<p>

« Départ imminent, lui lança justement son aîné pour l'accueillir dans le couloir lorsqu'il quitta la salle de bain, maquillé, verres de contact difficilement apposés, et aussitôt il reçut une tape amicale à l'épaule. Allez, mec, courage. »

Le blond ne répondit pas – mais c'était pas grave, dans le fond. Vanitas esquissa un bref sourire et prit doucement son poignet ; une, deux, trois secondes, peut-être que ça l'encouragerait, peut-être pas, il ne perdait rien à essayer, de toute manière. Et puis, au fond de lui, il avait l'intime conviction que ça irait bientôt mieux ; après tout, le concert approchait, et il était bien décidé à ne pas laisser un imbécile, quel qu'il soit et quoiqu'il ait dit ou fait, ruiner la magnifique journée que son meilleur pote était censé passer avec lui – avec lui, ouais. Et pas avec son portable ou ce connard dont il avait d'ores et déjà zappé le prénom.

* * *

><p>S'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas choqué(e)s. xD<p>

Axel est un garçon, la fic est une fic yaoi, et j'aurais précisé si c'était un gender-bending. Maintenant... Ah ah ~ xD En attendant, j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu... =3

Allez, rassurez-vous, c'était l'avant-dernière révélation foireuse de l'histoire *bam* En tout cas, merci infiniment pour votre lecture. =3 Je vous z'aaiiiime et je suis ultra heureuse que cette fanfic soit autant appréciée, commentée, et tout simplement lue. x3

A la semaine prochaine ! =)


	23. Il paraît que les crush

Bonjour à tous !

... Bouuh. T.T Je suis super en retard, une fois de plus... Vraiment désolée... J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. é.è J'ai eu beaucoup de travail cette semaine. =(

Bref. En deux mots, les changements dorénavant : maintenant, cette fanfic a DEUX bêta-lectrices ! =D J'ai nommé, **Elerina** et **Cloudy-L**. Acclamez-les bien forts, elles sont ultra courageuses xP Elles me sauvent, vraiment, pour chaque chapitre. Cependant, qui dit double bêta-lecture dit aussi, temps de correction légèrement plus long... C'est pourquoi, comme ça arrange mieux tout le monde, je tâcherai de poster de préférence le vendredi soir, ou le samedi dans l'après-midi. Je verrai bien ^^

Niveau scénario pour cette fois, je dirais, pas de grande nouveauté... Le changement est plutôt d'ordre narratif, j'ai pu rajouter un truc que je voulais introduire depuis longtemps. ^^ Ah, et puis, le concert, enfin. o/ J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu...

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! =) Vos commentaires me touchent énormément, merci. x3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23 : Il paraît que les <em>crush <em>atteignent le cœur**

_Crush._

Un long sifflement au loin retentit, avec force avec gloire, comme s'il voulait rappeler le passé, les vieux trains vert kaki, rouge vieilli, colorés à l'ancienne fonçant dans la nuit sur les rails tous les quarts d'heure – rapides, peut-être, pour l'époque, fiers et beaux, antiques aux yeux de certains, enveloppés toujours de vapeur chaude, brûlante, bouillante.

_Crush._

Et puis soudain, ce fut le déluge – véritable, sur le coup, comme celui qui autrefois dura quarante jours et quarante nuits, comme celui qui de ses grosses vagues emporta des milliers, des milliards de gens. La pluie, le vent, l'eau fraîche sur le visage, les bourrasques soulevaient les habits et bordel, aujourd'hui c'était pas un temps bon à sortir ; en un crissement de freins, aigu, bruyant à faire signer les oreilles, le train s'arrêta sur la voie et Roxas essaya, vite fait, de s'en protéger d'un bras mal assuré, trop mince sûrement pour défendre quoi que ce soit.

_Crush._

Dynamisme. Force. Passion, quelque part – il y avait quelque chose dans ces mots, dans ce qu'ils évoquaient, quelque chose oui, quelque chose qui plaisait à Roxas et qui lui donna bientôt la force de se redresser, d'ouvrir les yeux, de regarder le train s'arrêter au bout du quai ; c'était le bon mais putain, ce que ça pouvait lui faire du bien, simplement d'observer, de mater ce géant de métal à l'arrêt, ouvrant ses entrailles à la population du monde.

La gare de la ville, c'était pas une grande gare, pourtant ; fallait oublier le cliché de la grande porte ouverte à tous, des arches de pierre grandes et gracieuses à l'entrée, de l'espace presque infini presque toujours plein. Ici, on entrait en descendant tout d'abord. S'extirper non sans difficulté du bus bondé en fin de matinée, juste quand tout le monde rentrait du boulot, tirer – traîner ? – sa lourde valise jusqu'au passage piéton, attendre six cent ans que ce putain de feu passe au vert, traverser, s'engouffrer dans ce qui devait être le coin le plus sombre de la ville ; et même avec ça, c'était pas fini. Attention aux affaires, bien garder les trucs précieux planqués sous la veste ou dans les poches, loin des regards – puis arriver, de l'autre côté, et entrer par une large porte perdue entre les panneaux « Attention, travaux », faire encore gaffe, même plus qu'avant, parce que dès qu'on était entré dans le bâtiment aux larges vitres les risques de vol étaient encore plus grands.

_Crush._

Roxas soupira ; ça le faisait chier, à vrai dire. Tout ce monde. Toutes ces femmes, les jeunes en talons hauts et vêtements serrés, les plus âgées accrochées à leur sac à main ou aux cabas du supermarché pas loin ; tous ces hommes, les gamins dans tous les sens, à chialer dans les pattes de papa ou de maman, les rares types en costard trop occupés à mater leur montre et leur valise pour remarquer autre chose.

Sa petite gare devait bien rassembler à elle seule des représentants de quatorze ou quinze nationalités différentes mais au fond, il s'en foutait pas mal. Que les gens voyagent, c'était pas son problème – pour le moment, il profitait des fines gouttes de pluie violemment projetées sur son visage.

_Crush._

Ça s'y écrasait comme des poignards.  
>De petites lames fines inévitables inexorables arrivant fonçant traversant le vent - jusqu'à lui. Jusqu'à ses joues, son front, sa gorge, ses bras, ses vêtements noirs comme jamais, au niveau de son torse, de sa poitrine, de son cœur. Des millions de milliers de milliards de tous petits couteaux plantés en plein dans son cœur - il secoua la tête.<p>

Certains jours, la pluie faisait _crush_ fort, dehors et dedans, contre lui et dans son esprit, et aujourd'hui semblait bien en faire partie. Il soupira et promena autour de lui un regard plus sensé – moins paumé qu'auparavant, du moins.

Lentement, il ferma les yeux, resserra les doigts sur la poignée de sa valise.

Au moins ça à quoi il pouvait se raccrocher. Au moins ça qui avait du sens. Au moins ça qu'il comprenait encore. Sa valise, ses doigts sur le manche et le train, son train, qui s'arrêterait bientôt, devant lui, ses freins hurlant sous la pluie rassurante et dangereuse à la fois ; allez, il pouvait le faire, ça, il le savait, quand même. Un, deux, trois, il inspira profondément ; là, maintenant, tout de suite, il attendait. Il attendait Vanitas – que Vanitas revienne, ouais. Ce même Vanitas qui était parti quelques secondes, quelques minutes auparavant, lui lançant un truc que le blond n'avait pas tout à fait compris ; ce même Vanitas dont il se mit bientôt à chercher les yeux dorés, perçant peut-être la foule bruyante pour le retrouver du regard.

Soudain, il se prit une tape dans l'épaule et il sursauta, tout de suite prêt à rendre la taloche au connard qui avait osé le toucher – mais dès qu'il se retourna, il réalisa que c'était juste, une fois de plus, son imbécile de meilleur pote, et il se rasséréna vite.

« J'ai composté les billets, balança Vani, un léger sourire un peu fier sur le visage, avant de lui tendre un des deux tickets. Pendant que j'y suis, le train passe que dans un quart d'heure, alors... Tu veux un magazine ou un truc à bouffer pour le voyage ? »

Il souriait presque – enfin, il avait l'air content, quoi. Un peu. En surface. Sur ce quelque chose d'indescriptible qu'il ne fallut pas deux secondes à Roxas pour remarquer ; mais il se retint de poser la moindre question et se contenta de réfléchir, rapidement, à une réponse potable à cette question. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris, à vrai dire ; dans sa tête affluaient dix milles pensées diverses, qui se heurtaient, s'entrechoquaient, sans douceur, toujours avec force, et détruisaient tout sur leur passage, foutaient le bordel d'un point à un autre de son malheureux cerveau. Y'avait des trucs de la veille, ceux auxquels il essayait désespérément de ne pas réfléchir, et ceux d'aujourd'hui, la perspective de ce concert qu'il avait attendu depuis si longtemps ; mais plus il essayait d'effacer les premières pour se focaliser sur les deuxièmes, plus ça foirait et sans cesse, inlassablement, ce connard d'Axel revenait dans sa tête.

Mais bordel, il ne voulait pas parler d'Axel, encore moins y penser, ni même y songer, ne pas avoir son nom au bout des lèvres ou sur la langue – alors, il se dépêcha d'accepter la proposition de Vanitas, et tant pis si c'était pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il avait trop pensé, trop réfléchi durant les quelques dizaines de minutes de trajet qu'il leur avait fallut pour arriver ici ; et maintenant voilà qu'il en était au point où les mots n'avaient plus de sens, où tout le faisait chier, où il ne voulait finalement que s'asseoir et dormir, peut-être.

Il soupira une énième fois, fâché contre lui-même pour s'égarer à ce point dans son propre esprit, et se dépêcha de suivre son pote, cette fois-ci, bien décidé à ne plus rester seul et paumé, à se laisser envoûter par l'arrivée des trains.

« T'as l'air complètement paumé, mec, se moqua gentiment Vani sitôt qu'ils eurent atteint le kiosque du bâtiment, à la fois gare et centre commercial, comme le voulait le putain de capitalisme de l'époque. T'as déjà pris le train ou même pas ? »

Roxas mit quelques secondes à répondre.  
>Il n'était pas venu souvent à la gare, à vrai dire. Il se souvenait, vite fait, avoir voyagé une ou deux fois avec ses parents, du temps où papa était encore là, avec Cloud sur les genoux duquel il aimait s'asseoir ; mais d'une, ils avaient plus souvent pris la bagnole que le train, et de deux, c'était du passé, toutes ces conneries. Il soupira et tâcha de ne pas lâcher du regard son meilleur pote qui, visiblement bien décidé, choisissait tout en parlant quelques sucreries, un ou deux magazines et un carnet de jeux, ou quelque chose comme ça, à acheter sur-le-champ, avant que le train n'arrive.<p>

« Pas trop, finit-il par répondre, à voix basse, l'air un peu ailleurs. 'fin, t'inquiète hein, c'est pas comme si j'allais flipper pour ça... »

Acquiesçant sans le regarder, son ami passa en caisse, paya les quatre ou cinq articles qu'il avait choisis et se tourna vers lui, sa valise à nouveau en main ; il avait l'air légèrement inquiet, en fait, à coup sûr préoccupé, et l'espace d'un instant l'adolescent se demanda si, au fond, fallait pas qu'ils en parlent, tous les deux, mais une voix féminine retentit soudain dans les haut-parleurs du bâtiment.

A en juger par les informations données par l'employée des services ferroviaires, leur train arrivait. Maintenant, quai six. Pas le temps de discuter plus ; ils partirent en vitesse, traversèrent la gare sans s'arrêter et débarquèrent dans le véhicule à l'heure exacte où l'on annonçait son départ.

* * *

><p>Concrètement, le voyage en train, c'était trois heures de route à ne rien foutre, sinon papoter, vite fait, se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, ou lire les magazines qu'avait choisi Vani avant de monter dans le train – mais au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être calme. Tandis que son meilleur pote s'était plongé dans le passionnant carnet de mots croisés ultra chiants qu'il s'était acheté, Roxas avait enfilé son casque audio et allumé son iPhone, lancé sa musique, avec force, à fond.<p>

Le rêve – ou pas. Il le savait, pourtant. Il l'avait su avant même d'appuyer sa tête contre la fenêtre, de fermer les yeux, de s'oublier à la voix forte qui tonnait dans ses oreilles ; les moments de calme étaient les pires d'entre tous, parce qu'ils ravivaient les souvenirs mieux que tous les autres.

Il y avait dans la mémoire de son portable un message auquel il n'avait toujours pas répondu - mais franchement, il ne savait pas s'il avait envie d'y répondre. Il avait pas envie d'y penser, pas envie d'en parler, pas envie de revenir là-dessus ; mais il fallait. Il fallait, il faudrait du moins, un jour, bientôt, avant que cela soit trop tard – même s'il ne savait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas comment réagir à ce qu'il avait appris la veille au soir.  
>Et dire qu'il avait repris confiance. Qu'il avait décidé d'essayer de pardonner. D'oublier toutes ces conneries, de passer à autre chose, et peut-être même de revoir Ax-<p>

Axelle.  
>Un prénom que son esprit ne parvenait toujours pas à imaginer, à épeler mentalement, à imprimer dans son cerveau. Peut-être à cause de son orthographe, de sa nature ; peut-être pour ce qu'il évoquait, ce à quoi il se raccrochait, ce qu'il se représentait, aussi – ou alors, peut-être, simplement à cause de la personne à qui, dans l'esprit de Roxas, forcément, il se rattachait.<p>

Un grand roux aux cheveux longs, lisses et doux sur ses épaules fines ; emmitouflé dans un long manteau, peut-être, un jeans et un pull serré au niveau des hanches, si ça se trouvait, et puis ce parapluie, ce large parapluie rose flashy, moche au premier abord, mais tellement caractéristique du personnage quand on y réfléchissait un peu.

Telle était l'image que le blond avait de l'autre travelo, en fait ; l'image d'un type bizarrement fringué, accablé d'accessoires abominables, immobile au parc, un jour de pluie. Un jour de pluie battante, juste comme celle dont la voix sourde s'élevait contre la vitre fraîche de la fenêtre, en fait – de plus en plus fort. L'espace d'un instant, il ferma les yeux ; de l'autre côté du verre, dans une infinité de souffles, courts saccadés répétés à toute vitesse, ça disait « _crush _», de toutes ses forces, et à ce moment-là il décida qu'à jamais la pluie forte ferait « _crush _» dans son cœur.

_Crush_. Ce son qu'il prenait tant de plaisir à écouter. _Crush_. Ce putain de son de merde qu'il aimait entendre même si, inlassablement, il lui rappelait le jour de sa rencontre avec le plus gros imbécile de la Terre. Il s'éloigna, secoua la tête ; _crush. Crush. Crush_. La pluie, son cœur, sa tête, mais c'était dû à quoi, au juste ? Sans blague, c'était vraiment le bruit de l'eau contre le carreau ? Ou bien celui de son cœur dans sa poitrine ? Ou encore, celui de son cerveau, bouleversé de pensées juste bonnes à tourner dans tous les sens, sans jamais vouloir s'arrêter ?

« Hé, Roxas, _couilles_, ça prend deux L ou juste un seul ? »

Le blond sursauta et recentra immédiatement toute l'attention dont il disposait sur son meilleur ami – mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, encore, celui-là ?

Trois secondes et l'adolescent pigea que non, décidément, il aurait pas dû répondre, même d'un simple regard, à cette foutue demande de merde ; mais bordel, ce qu'il était con, Vanitas. Des mots croisés, qu'il faisait depuis une demi-heure, tu parles ; il jeta le cahier grand ouvert sur la table entre eux deux et se dépêcha de montrer à son pote la case qui lui posait problème, mais il ne fallut pas deux minutes à Roxas pour comprendre où il voulait en venir. Pas de mots savants ni complexes sur ses mots croisés, en fait, pas le seul mot correct non plus ; juste des injures, des expressions orales, pas mal de grossièretés, et cet imbécile qui, avec un sourire mesquin comme à son habitude, cherchait visiblement à placer un mot encore plus con que tous les précédents.

« Deux, répondit finalement le blond, qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, et même que t'as la place, là.  
>– Merci, mec, fit Vani, et il inscrivit ledit mot sur sa feuille, dans les cases où y'avait justement la place. J'l'ai toujours dit, les mots croisés comme je les fais, c'est un truc excellent. »<p>

Il n'avait pas vraiment balancé ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, sûrement pour paraître sérieux et donc encore plus volontairement crétin ; mais il releva un regard complice en direction des yeux de son pote et ce dernier se marra encore une fois. Il était con, Vani, vraiment con quand il s'y mettait, surtout quand il le faisait exprès d'ailleurs, mais bordel, ce que ça pouvait faire du bien d'être avec lui, parfois.

Juste avec lui, ces putain de mots croisés de merde, les gags qu'il balançait à tout bout-de-champ, comme pour lui remonter le moral, et Roxas ne put réprimer un léger sourire. Il allait au concert, bordel – mais ça le frappait que maintenant, bizarrement. Il allait au concert. Au concert. Avec Vanitas. Pas d'Axel en vue, pas de problème pour tout l'aprèm, non ; il avait l'interdiction formelle de faire la gueule ou de paraître triste, ni même de l'être d'ailleurs, parce que putain, c'était censé être une bonne journée aujourd'hui – et en fin de compte, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien laisser les _crush_ de la pluie et les messages de son portable tranquilles, pour une fois.

Il s'était tellement pris la tête avec toute cette merde, ces deux derniers jours, qu'au final il valait peut-être mieux qu'il s'en foute, après tout ; alors, il haussa encore un peu le volume de son iPhone, reporta son attention sur la déferlante de gouttes d'eau à l'extérieur, et décidé qu'il s'occuperait de tout cela après – peut-être.

Pour le moment, en tout cas, c'était pas dans sa poitrine que se plantaient avec rage les millions de milliers de milliards de petits poignards à l'extérieur ; et à vrai dire, ça lui allait mieux comme ça.

* * *

><p>Putain.<br>Comme une putain de grosse masse de graisse à peine amovible, Roxas se laissa lourdement tomber sur le confortable matelas de son lit, séparé par peut-être un mètre d'espace de celui de son meilleur pote.

Putain.  
>Ses yeux scrutèrent le plafond, une deux trois quatre secondes, sans qu'il ne parvienne pourtant à les compter ; et puis la tête lui tournait un peu, ses paupières ne demandaient qu'à relâcher la pression, tous ses membres les uns après les autres en venaient à le supplier de les abandonner entre les couvertures douces et il n'arrivait plus à résister.<p>

Putain.  
>La pluie avait fait <em>crush<em> dans sa gueule, sans son esprit et dans son cœur ; maintenant, il savait qu'un concert pouvait faire exactement le même effet, mais en pire. En plus fort. En plus intense. En plus agréable et plus fatiguant, moins pour le cœur et l'esprit que pour le corps, toutefois, du moins, il en avait l'impression ; mais c'était pas le plus important, à vrai dire, et il s'en foutait un peu de savoir quelle partie de lui était la plus crevée de toutes.

Ça avait été génial.  
>Ça avait été bruyant.<br>Ça avait été émouvant.  
>Ça avait été géant.<p>

Fort, en émotions comme en musique, avec Vanitas à ses côtés et tous les autres connards qu'il avait réussi à gicler de sa tête, plus de mère plus de Kévin plus de rouquin plus même de Cloud ou de Zack ou de profs ou de camarades de classe ou rien – ça avait été parfait.

Il se sentait calme, maintenant ; dans le sens, c'était mieux qu'avant. Il était crevé mais calme, ouais. Il avait à peu près capté que Vani était sorti, il savait pas trop pourquoi, peut-être pour chercher un bon restaurant pour ce soir, peut-être pour simplement acheter un truc à grignoter devant la télé de la chambre, peut-être pour autre chose, il s'en fichait un peu, tant pis, il verrait bien quand son pote rentrerait.  
>Pour le moment, y'avait juste tellement plus important.<p>

Avant ce jour-là, jamais il n'était allé de sa vie au moindre concert – si l'on excluait les fêtes de la musique où il s'était rendu une ou deux fois, mais clairement c'était pas pareil. Pour être franc, il avait pas la moindre idée de la qualité de cette représentation, en fait ; ça aurait pu être excellent, ça aurait pu être merdique, il aurait rien remarqué, et de toute façon il s'en fichait, c'étaient les ressentis du moment qui comptaient, les _crush_ directs contre lui et dans son cœur, les notes dans ses oreilles et la musique qu'il devait bien aimer plus que tout au monde.

Oui, c'était ça ; il aimait la musique, au moins autant qu'il aimait la pluie, et l'entendre fort, dans l'espace qui lui était consacré, avec Vani et son sourire mi-mesquin, mi-rassurant, la main qu'il posait de temps en temps sur son épaule pour l'encourager, le calmer, le rasséréner, autre chose, et surtout, son portable dont il avait pu oublier jusqu'à l'existence, son portable aux vibrations duquel il n'avait même pas réagi, son portable qui-

Merde.  
>Son portable qui avait sonné dans sa poche pendant le concert, surtout. Son portable qu'il n'avait cependant pas attrapé. Son portable qu'il avait complètement ignoré, même ; et maintenant, résultat des courses, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il avait reçu. Appel ? SMS ? Autre chose ? Mais quoi d'autre ? Bordel, ça l'énervait déjà – il détestait plus que tout savoir qu'on avait cherché à le joindre et qu'il n'avait pas été disponible, qu'il n'avait pas pu répondre sur-le-champ, que l'autre s'inquiétait peut-être maintenant de savoir s'il répondrait ou non un jour.<p>

Et puis merde, quoi, merde et re-merde ; son iPhone gisait sur la table de chevet, mode silencieux, et si par le plus grand des hasards Vanitas l'avait appelé durant le laps de temps où il s'était à moitié assoupi, il était dans la merde – ils étaient tous les deux dans la merde.

Alors, Roxas râla, injuria vite fait tous les trucs qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin – en l'occurrence, le lit, les draps, les coussins – et, après s'être tourné pour finir allongé à plat ventre, rampa jusqu'à la table de chevet où il eut vite fait de choper son téléphone. Aussitôt, il le déverrouilla, trop pressé de savoir enfin s'il avait ou non des pots cassés à réparer du coté des appels urgents auxquels il n'aurait pas répondu ; effectivement, Vani avait essayé de le joindre. Il le traita ouvertement de connard mais n'en fit pas plus – surtout qu'en fait, il avait encore des messages, après ça.

Pas un message, non. Et même, pas deux non plus – trois messages, bordel. Trois putain de messages. Sûrement un de Vani dans le lot ; mais putain, les deux autres, c'était de qui ?  
>Il se posa la question mais la seconde d'après, il fut certain qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne même pas y penser.<p>

Le message de son meilleur pote disait qu'ils boufferaient quelque chose comme des plats à réchauffer au micro-ondes ce soir-là ; cool, l'adolescent n'en avait à peu près rien à battre. Le second, en revanche, venait de Cloud, à qui Roxas ne savait plus qu'il avait ou non parlé de cette histoire de concert – mais au fond, c'était pas sacrément important. Son frère lui proposait seulement de passer chez lui le lendemain, et il serait rentré d'ici là ; pas de quoi en faire tout un foin, il se hâta d'accepter son invitation, et il se recentra sur son iPhone – mais sitôt que ses yeux revinrent à l'écran tactile, il sentit comme un truc indescriptible s'emparer de son cœur, s'y accrocher, le serrer de toutes ses forces, et il toussa.

Le troisième message.  
>Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il aurait dû s'y préparer. Il aurait dû au moins y penser, y songer, s'en douter, quoi, merde à la fin !<p>

Mais maintenant qu'il avait son téléphone dans les mains, et ce message encore fermé affiché à l'écran, l'évidence le frappait juste comme une baffe en pleine gueule et il ne savait même plus s'il devait s'en étonner ou non. Encore un message, quoi. Encore un message d'Axel. Ou d'Axelle. Et ce putain de surnom qu'il lui avait collé quand il l'avait enregistré dans ses contacts le faisait même plus rire ; il avait juste envie de l'effacer vite fait de son téléphone, de ses messages, de sa vie, de son univers, en fait.

Mais il savait très bien qu'il n'en aurait jamais le courage ; et ce qui le faisait vraiment chier, c'était ça.  
>Ça aurait été si simple, pourtant. Un, deux, trois clics, et plus de travelo à la con, plus jamais. Plus de ses textos, plus de ses mots, de ses paroles, plus de sa gentillesse ni de son absence au parc, plus même de son existence nulle part dans le monde du blond – juste son souvenir qui resterait dans sa mémoire, et qu'il apprendrait à oublier avec le temps.<p>

S'il y arrivait. S'il réussissait à l'oublier. Mais il n'y arriverait pas, il ne réussirait pas – il le savait. Et même si c'était con, même si ça ne servait à rien, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il ne pouvait même pas essayer ; parce que s'il le faisait, il s'en voudrait, c'était sûr et certain.  
>Alors, il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit le message – en moins d'une seconde, il s'afficha.<p>

_« Heu, salut... Je pense que t'as regardé l'annuaire... Mais je te promets, c'est pas ce que tu crois. On peut se voir pour en parler, s'il te plaît ? »_

Roxas resta interdit.  
>Quelques secondes, quelques minutes, quelques heures – il lut le message, le relut, et soudain se leva, ne sachant s'il devait répondre ou pas. Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ? Et lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, lui dire que c'était pas le moment, mais de toute façon il était bloqué ici, impossible de le voir avant dimanche soir ou lundi, et-<br>Il inspira profondément et prit appui contre le mur de la chambre. Bordel.

Non, non et re non. Cette fois-ci, il ne se laisserait pas déstabiliser par un message. Cette fois-ci, il ne prêterait même pas attention au message de cet imbécile. Il allait répondre, décliner l'invitation, et il verrait bien si l'autre crétin insistait, auquel cas il continuerait de le repousser, ou si enfin il comprenait à quel point il pouvait l'emmerder, parfois. Parce qu'au fond, fallait qu'il comprenne tout seul, Axel. Ou Axelle. Il ou elle – bordel, Roxas ne savait même plus où il en était avec tout ça.

Il avait affaire à quoi, finalement, hein ? Un homme ? Une femme ? Un simple travelo ? Un transsexuel ? Un foutu trans de merde doublé d'un travelo ? Ou juste un putain de psychopathe dont il valait mieux s'éloigner – le plus loin possible, le plus vite possible ?

Il savait pas. Il savait pas. Et putain, il était pas sûr de vouloir savoir, en fin de compte.

Il soupira, et ramena en arrière la marée de ses cheveux blonds, encore légèrement humides. Ses doigts entre ses mèches, contre son crâne, autour de son oreille, contre sa nuque, rapidement, dans un geste naturel ; mais l'autre main tremblait un peu contre son iPhone et son index, doucement, glissa sur la première lettre de la phrase qu'il s'apprêtait à taper.

* * *

><p>Désolée, les révélations du côté d'Axel (et de son prénom pour le moins... étrange...) n'arriveront que la semaine prochaine, ou dans deux semaines suivant comment je m'organise =X J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.<p>

En tout cas, je suis contente d'avoir pu introduire le titre de la fic dans la narration. Il reviendra par la suite. ^^ Merci pour votre lecture !


	24. Il paraît que les discussions

Bonjour/Bonsoir.

Un jour, je publierai tôt dans l'après-midi. Un jour. Mais je sais pas quand, et en tout cas c'est pas aujourd'hui. T_T Le fait est que je sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle, mais je suis encore vivante, je crois... Donc, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu la review qu'Elerina a laissée pour prévenir un peu (merci T-T), voici en deux mots mon épopée de ces derniers jours : j'ai eu une semaine ultra chargée, jeudi je suis tombée malade (le suis toujours xD), et samedi mon pc a lâché, emportant avec lui presque tout ce que j'avais écrit... xD

Enfin bref, on s'en fout. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai été super en retard et que j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas T.T Histoire de me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est un peu plus long *sort*

Sinon, les reviews anonymes...

**daysofdestiny : **Désolée, je jure que je fais de mon mieux pour avancer vite et bien D8 *bam* Mais je suis très contente que tu aimes ! =3 Et encore plus contente que ma fic te fasse aimer Roxas, en fait... Après tout, pour moi, la fanfic ça sert aussi à exploiter différents aspects des personnages, alors pourquoi pas en faire découvrir certains aux lecteurs ? Et si celui-ci te plaît, moi, je suis comblée =^^= J'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira autant. Et merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! =3

**Kagome Moon Factory : **Roh t'en fais pas on a tous un côté Sora xP Merci beaucoup en tout cas ! ^^ Et du coup, désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à enfin boucler la suite. Dx J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire en tout cas =) Merci beaucoup pour ta review. x3

Quant à ce chapitre... Blabla, avancée niveau action, kebab, et je vous promets qu'on saura tout ou presque sur Axel la prochaine fois. Et aussi, les poulets décapités, ils sont à **Kalgalen** (enfin, l'expression, quoi). xD  
>Encore tous les mercis de la Terre à <strong>Elerina<strong> et à **Cloudy-L**. Les filles, vous voulez pas un autel, un de ces quatre ? XD

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 24 : Il paraît que les discussions permettent la réflexion<span>

Il terminait la rédaction du deuxième mot lorsque Vanitas débarqua dans la chambre ; mais le sourire narquois, un peu fier qu'il arborait s'évanouit sitôt qu'il le vit penché sur son portable.

« T'as fini, avec ton truc ? Demanda-t-il, le ton un peu agacé. Et puis d'ailleurs, t'écris à qui, encore ? »

Le jeune homme soupira, entra, referma la porte derrière lui, verrouilla, lança les sacs en plastique du supermarché sur son lit ; et pendant ce temps Roxas resté immobile ne put qu'inlassablement le regarder faire, encore et encore. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre – ni à Vani, ni à Axel, et ça devenait lourd à porter.

« A... A un type, finit-il par articuler difficilement, et il se remit à taper son texto, cherchant une manière plus ou moins naturelle et si possible pas trop gentille de dire qu'il avait zéro disponibilité avant lundi.  
>– Roxas, c'est avec moi que t'es venu ici. »<p>

Son pote avait balancé ça sans s'agacer vraiment, en fait ; mais quelque chose dans sa voix la rendait encore plus douloureuse au blond et il se tut, une fois de plus. Son SMS était quasiment terminé, de toute façon – il répondrait après, ou ne répondrait pas, mais de toute manière les reproches de Vani l'emmerdaient, là maintenant tout de suite, et valait donc mieux qu'il ne s'en occupe pas. Lettre après lettre, il tapa le message, ne le relut pas, l'envoya aussitôt mais ne réfléchit pas ; et avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire, son portable n'était plus là – l'air suspicieux, Vanitas en observait l'écran.

« Axel Travelo ? Lut-il à voix haute. Heu... Je t'en veux pas si tu veux pas m'expliquer, hein, mais... »

Il fit une pause, regarda à nouveau le portable, et Roxas pria le ciel auquel il ne croyait pas pour qu'il l'assassine dans l'instant ; mais y'avait qu'un seul mot dans sa tête. Bordel. Bordel, _bordel, Vanitas, lâche ce téléphone_.

« Pour info, ton meilleur pote, c'est moi, rajouta finalement son ami. Alors...  
>– Putain, Vani, rends-moi ça, parvint à ordonner l'adolescent, le coupant au passage. S'te plaît... Tu fais chier, merde, c'est mon portable ! »<p>

Il tenta de le récupérer, d'un geste brusque censé prendre son camarade par surprise ; mais Vani était le plus fort, Vani avait toujours été le plus fort, et il le calma d'une large paume placée sur son épaule. Puis, il éteignit l'écran de l'iPhone, et le plaça directement dans la main du blond, qui l'interrogea du regard, étonné.

Putain, il y comprenait plus rien. D'abord, Vanitas rentrait, le foudroyait du regard, souriait à nouveau un peu, prenait l'air tantôt mélancolique tantôt sérieux, et maintenant après avoir pris son portable il le lui rendait, gentiment, simplement, parce qu'il venait de le lui demander ? Ça avait pas de sens et merde, le garçon n'arrivait pas à lui en donner.

« Un conseil, souffla alors l'aîné des deux potes, éteins-le. J'le dirai pas vingt fois : tu es mon meilleur ami, je suis venu ici avec toi et j'aimerais bien que tu fasses autre chose que de converser avec un enfoiré de travelo. Tu te fais du mal à lui écrire, t'sais. »

Roxas ne répondit pas – de toute façon, il aurait pas su quoi dire. C'était vrai, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire face à un truc pareil ? S'énerver ? Accepter ? Péter un câble ? Hurler, crier, jurer, insulter ? Frapper ? Ou juste se taire ? D'un côté il avait pas envie d'obéir à un conseil aussi débile, pas envie de se soumettre à cet enfoiré de Vanitas, pas envie simplement d'avoir à écouter quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, surtout dans un moment pareil où il pigeait pas encore vraiment ce qu'il venait d'envoyer à Axel ; et d'un autre, fallait quand même avouer que bordel, c'était vrai à la fin, il se faisait du mal, au cœur et à l'esprit, à l'esprit comme au cœur, à chaque SMS qu'il envoyait ou recevait. Sur ce point, il avait pas tort, Vani – dans le genre, vraiment pas, au point que c'était un peu chiant, quand même.

Alors, le blond pesta, et décida de couper la poire en deux ; avec un peu de chance, il se ferait moins chier, comme ça. Il laisserait son téléphone allumé, histoire de pas suivre bêtement le conseil de son pote, mais il le garderait pas avec lui, l'abandonnerait sur la table de chevet, et ça irait très bien comme ça – après, il l'entendrait vibrer, ou il l'entendrait pas, il verrait bien.

Restait à espérer que sa putain de curiosité ne l'emmerde pas pour qu'il aille vérifier toutes les dix minutes s'il avait pas reçu une réponse – mais si c'était le cas, il aviserait plus tard.  
>Pour le moment, il préférait s'en tenir à ce qu'il avait prévu de faire ; alors, il balança son iPhone sur la table de chevet, et rejoignit Vanitas, déjà installé devant la télé, et qui l'accueillit simplement d'un petit sourire victorieux – et bordel, quel putain de rictus satisfait.<p>

* * *

><p>Assis sur son lit, Axel ne put réprimer un sourire – enfin, pas si léger que ça, plutôt immense même, tant il était content, sur le coup. Il y croyait juste pas, en fait ; il arrivait pas, non, il pouvait simplement pas y croire. Ça lui avait semblé perdu d'avance, en même temps, et il avait rien espéré, mais pourtant c'était là, entre ses doigts, sur l'écran de son portable, affiché tout comme il faut grâce à la magie de l'électronique – un message de Roxas, noir sur blanc, et des mots qui le remplissaient d'une joie absolument pas possible.<p>

« Je suis pas dispo avant lundi, on verra après. »

Sobre, comme d'habitude, avait songé le rouquin au premier abord ; et puis, direct après, il avait remarqué la suite, il était passé à l'étape suivante, et maintenant il croyait bien avoir saisi le sens plus profond du message – dans le sens, celui que Roxas lui-même n'avait pas dû comprendre, d'ailleurs. Ça tenait en quelques phrases, pourtant ; à savoir que « pas avant lundi » ne voulait pas dire « non », tout simplement. Certes, ce n'était pas oui – mais Axel n'avait pas pour habitude de réfléchir dans cette optique-là et, par conséquent, depuis qu'il avait le message sous les yeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher que, décidément, « avant lundi », c'était pas « non ».

Et si c'était pas « non », c'était qu'il y avait peut-être un espoir – parce que c'était peut-être « oui », et ça le rassurait, au fond. Parce que ça voulait dire que, quelque part, Roxas n'était peut-être pas si opposé que ça à l'idée de le revoir et de lui parler encore.

Heureux, Axel sourit et ramena la marée de ses cheveux rouges dans son dos, loin de ses deux épaules ; pour l'occasion, il avait bien envie de les attacher, tiens. En chignon, peut-être, demi chignon ou queue de cheval ? Abandonnant son portable entre les draps de son lit, il se leva, attrapa un élastique sur sa commode et décida qu'il choisirait sa coupe de cheveux un poil plus tard ; pour le moment, fallait qu'il se remette à travailler – et surtout, qu'il se promette d'être au parc lundi soir.

Ah, comme il avait hâte.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il laissa tomber sa putain de valise beaucoup trop lourde pour lui sur le sol de la gare, Roxas réalisa que ce week-end avait été bien trop court à son goût, et il soupira. Bordel.<p>

Les yeux fermés, il inspira un grand coup et sentit Vani passer rapidement à côté de lui, le chopant par le bras au passage, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait pas rester en plein milieu du chemin ; mais le blond, paumé dans ses pensées, s'en fichait un peu, à vrai dire. Mentalement, il retraçait avec peine les évènements des derniers jours, des dernières heures, et aussi des prochaines minutes pendant qu'il y était ; mais s'il savait qu'hier il avait été au concert, reçu un putain de SMS du travelo de service et finit la soirée à bouffer des nouilles instantanées avec son meilleur pote devant un DVD, et s'il savait que là il allait doucement sortir de la gare pour arriver dans le parking où il pleuvait sûrement des trombes, bah, il savait juste pas ce qu'il allait faire après.

Rentrer chez Vani ? Aller chez lui ? Mais bordel, pourquoi faire, aussi ? Il était con de se poser des questions pareilles – et puis, en même temps, y'avait comme un truc qui le dérangeait, comme un truc qui faisait qu'à chaque fois qu'il pensait à chez lui, à sa mère, les mots, les mots horribles de son enfoiré de copain tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête, en boucle à l'infini.

Et puis, soudain, il se sentit comme tiré vers l'avant ; la forte paume de son pote, les doigts serrés contre sa peau, le força à faire quelques pas encore, histoire qu'ils se barrent pour de bon de la foule de gens qui voyageaient dans tous les sens, courant un peu partout comme des poulets à peine décapités.

« Bonne nouvelle, annonça alors Vanitas, debout juste à côté de lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. J'viens de recevoir un SMS, et devine qui vient nous chercher ? »

Il avait posé la question mais en réalité, il laissa au blond ni le temps de répondre ni même celui de réfléchir ; une, deux, trois secondes et demie, et il l'avait à nouveau empoigné pour le tirer encore plus loin, on ne savait trop où dans le gros bordel ambiant qu'était décidément cette foutue gare, et il-ne-saurait-jamais-trop-comment Roxas se retrouva debout, planté droit comme un I majuscule, Vani à son bras, face à Zack.

Zack.  
>Le frère de Vanitas. Celui qui avait été en prison mais qui maintenant ne l'était plus, c'était vrai ; celui dont le père avait dû magouiller dix mille affaires douteuses pour le faire sortir et l'acquitter de toute peine, aussi, celui qui souriait en ce moment et que, quand il y réfléchissait, l'adolescent n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir vraiment vu un jour triste. Sauf que là, il souriait du même sourire un poil moqueur, entendu sur les bords, que Vani avait parfois et force était d'avouer que ce sourire-là, Roxas le portait pas particulièrement dans son cœur, parce qu'il annonçait généralement rien de très bon.<p>

« Salut, lança le cadet des deux frères, lâchant le blond – et putain, heureusement, quoi – pour saluer son aîné. T'as déjà récupéré ton permis, toi ?  
>– Heu, ouais, en théorie ! S'écria presque l'autre, un peu gêné, et l'adolescent du groupe se marra en silence. Mais sinon, vous allez bien, vous deux ? Toujours ensemble ? »<p>

Heu.  
>Arrêt sur image, retour en arrière, stop, play et on la refait. Il avait dit quoi, là, exactement ? « toujours ensemble » ? « toujours ensemble » ? Il ne fallut pas dix secondes à ces deux mots pour arriver au cerveau de Roxas et sitôt qu'ils percutèrent le premier neurone accessible, le blond foudroya Zack du regard – bordel, il avait intérêt à ne pas vouloir dire ce qu'on pouvait croire qu'il voulait dire, celui-là.<br>Heureusement pour sa santé physique, Zack sembla piger qu'il avait fait une bourde, parce qu'il regarda vite fait son frère avant de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux foncés.

« 'fin, je voulais dire, dans le même appart', quoi, tenta-t-il de se rattraper, avant de changer de sujet. Et ce concert, c'était sympa ?  
>– Ça va, répondit vite fait Vani, mais tu sais, tant qu'à Roxas ça lui a plu, moi... »<p>

Pas besoin qu'il termine sa phrase pour qu'on comprenne comment ça finissait exactement – _tant qu'à Roxas ça lui a plu, moi, je m'en fiche_. Genre. Genre, il était venu au concert juste pour que Roxas puisse y aller. Genre, il avait tout organisé juste pour faire plaisir à Roxas. Genre, il s'était amusé toute la soirée juste pour que Roxas le fasse aussi. Genre, quoi.

Et le pire c'était que plus le blond y réfléchissait, plus ça lui paraissait plausible ; après tout, Avril Lavigne, c'était sa chanteuse préférée à lui, pas à Vanitas. Et les billets, c'était à lui que Vanitas en avait parlé en premier, pas à Zack ou à Cloud ou à une autre connaissance. Et puis, il avait tout organisé pour que tout soit parfait, réservé l'hôtel malgré l'accident, choisit les billets de train, sans lui demander de participation particulière à l'organisation... Alors certes, il avait pu y tenir à mort, mais s'il y avait autant tenu, pourquoi il l'avait pas fait seul, ce voyage ? En plus, à chaque seconde de réflexion, l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Vani avait dû lui demander une somme d'argent bien inférieure à celle qu'il lui aurait fallu pour rembourser le billet de train, la nuit à l'hôtel, la bouffe achetée sur place et le retour – et putain, merde à la fin, il y comprenait vraiment plus rien.

D'abord Zack qui les accueillait direct en leur demandant, plein d'assurance, s'ils étaient « toujours ensemble », et maintenant il réalisait le comportement de plus en plus zarb de son meilleur pote ; c'était bien sa veine, ça. Ça le stressait. Ça le stressait trop. Et soudain, il ressentit le besoin cruel de parler de tout ça à quelqu'un.

« Heu, en fait, je voulais aller voir Cloud, balança-t-il alors, sans même savoir où en était la conversation. J'vais l'appeler, d'ailleurs. »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse ; de toute façon, Zack se contenta de hocher la tête, et Vani ne fut pas vraiment plus expressif. Alors, Roxas s'empara de son iPhone, toujours fidèlement installé dans la poche de son jeans, et composa aussitôt le numéro du portable de son grand frère - et pitié, pitié, fasse le Seigneur inexistant en cette terre infidèle que ce pauvre con d'imbécile de Cloud réponde, et vite si possible.

Une tonalité, une autre, un déclic – bientôt, la voix de son aîné résonna dans le combiné et tout de suite, le blond se sentit plus en sécurité. C'était con, à vrai dire, c'était même très con, ce choix qu'il venait de faire ; mais maintenant que c'était décidé, qu'il allait parler à Cloud, ça allait juste mieux. Mieux. Comme s'il allait enfin pouvoir larguer toute la pression qui avait pesé sur lui ces derniers jours.

Ouais, c'était ça – relâcher la pression.  
>Alors, il allait lui parler de leur mère, de son débile de Kévin, de Vanitas, de Zack – et peut-être même d'Axel. Ou d'Axelle. Ou d'Axel et d'Axelle – s'il en trouvait le courage.<p>

* * *

><p>Ça devait bien faire dix ans que Roxas avait mangé un kebab pour la première fois, mais il se souvenait encore de ce moment précis – c'était dingue, quand on y pensait. Encore maintenant, il se rappelait super bien son propre regard, ses propres yeux grands et ronds fixés sur ce qui ressemblait à une double crêpe en moins mou et moins fin, pleine d'une viande bizarre à laquelle il n'avait jusque là jamais encore goûté ; et puis son père, à côté de lui, ses grandes paumes qui se plaçaient sur les siennes pour l'aider à manger à peu près correctement, tandis que Cloud et maman rigolaient en face – il secoua la tête.<p>

C'était con, en fait, qu'un simple putain de kebab lui rappelle tout ça, mais pour le coup il en aurait bien eu les larmes aux yeux, si son grand frère n'avait pas été assis en face de lui, l'attention partagée entre sa nourriture et son cadet.

« C'est sympa d'avoir invité, dit alors ce dernier, le regard un peu dans le vague, comme paumé à l'extérieur, où il faisait déjà bien sombre. Merci.  
>– Pas d'quoi, répondit simplement Cloud, aussi sec qu'à son habitude – pas franchement sympa, parce qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public, mais ça, l'adolescent s'y était habitué. Mais t'avais pas des choses à me dire, toi ? »<p>

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop absorbé tantôt par les étoiles du ciel à l'extérieur, tantôt par les doigts de Cloud valsant avec brio entre les morceaux de légume et de viande, évitant sans difficulté la sauce blanche – maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, c'était vrai que ce mec-là n'avait jamais trop aimé les kebabs, mais quand même, dans l'art de les bouffer, il maîtrisait grave. Roxas, lui, finissait toujours par s'énerver parce que ce putain de pain de merde était pas foutu de rester à sa place, qu'il tombait toujours en morceaux et que lui, il se retrouvait avec de la sauce bizarre et collante plein les doigts ; mais dans le fond, vu le goût du truc, c'était peut-être pas si dérangeant que ça.

« Bah en fait, c'est Vani, finit-il quand même par lâcher. T'vas pas m'croire mais 'tain, il est trop bizarre ces derniers temps...  
>– Hm, fit son aîné, comme d'habitude super expressif. Je t'écoute ?<br>– J'saurais pas dire. Y'a un truc dans son comportement... Genre, hier, il m'a fait chier parce que j'envoyais des SMS à un type.  
>– Ah ? »<p>

Cloud avait levé la tête de son kebab pour l'occasion et une seule pensée put alors parvenir au cerveau de son cadet – et merde. Mais quel con ; il en avait encore trop dit, pour pas changer. Il avait pas vraiment prévu de lui parler d'Axel, et au fond il voulait pas lui parler d'Axel, mais il venait de balancer qu'il lui avait bel et bien envoyé des messages la veille et – et bordel, quoi, merde à la fin. Il allait lui dire quoi, maintenant ? Tout lui expliquer ? Tout laisser de côté, fuir encore et ne même pas remplir ce putain de but qu'il s'était fixé ?

Mais au fait, c'était quoi d'ailleurs, ce putain de but ? Il avait décidé quoi ? Il avait réfléchi, au moins, avant de se lancer tête baissée dans cette conversation ? Mais quel con il faisait, une fois de plus, bordel !

Il avait réfléchi à rien – que dalle, juste que dalle. Que dalle. Deux mots et ça voulait tout dire ; que dalle. Les mots de la veille, ceux de Zack, ceux de Vani, ceux d'Axel dans les messages, tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête, sans qu'il puisse jamais les éjecter, comme s'il était obligé de s'en souvenir pour toujours ; et pourtant ouais, ouais, fallait qu'il l'avoue, il était troublé, ça le troublait tout ça, mais même si ça lui prenait juste la tête comme c'était pas possible, il pouvait décidément pas tout raconter à Cloud – pas ici, pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

« Ouais, en fait, 'fin, y'a plusieurs trucs comme ça, et... »

Il savait plus ce qu'il disait – mais bordel, bordel, bordel. Comment il allait se sortir des emmerdes, cette fois ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire, quels putain de mots il allait bien pouvoir trouver pour expliquer à son frère comment il se sentait, alors que lui même il pigeait rien, il pigeait plus, il – que dalle.

Que dalle – une fois de plus. Il savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire. Il voulait pas, il pouvait pas parler d'Axel ; parce que ça aurait voulu dire parler de leur possible rencontre, parler de l'annuaire aussi, et de toute ce qui faisait que Roxas ne voulait plus le voir, qu'il croyait ne plus vouloir le voir, qu'il se sentait paumé et qu'il avait pas la moindre idée de-

« Hé, c'est bon, interrompit soudain Cloud – mais il interrompait quoi, au juste ? Vani, c'est ton pote, t'sais. C'est dur à croire, mais je lui fais un peu confiance. S'il t'emmerde pour un truc, prends-le pas mal... J'pense qu'il avait peur que tu te fasses du mal à toi, tu piges ? »

A cette réplique, Roxas ne répondit pas – silence, encore une fois.  
>Mais qui avait raison, à la fin ?<br>Bordel.  
>Vani qui lui disait de pas se faire du mal, de pas continuer à contacter Axel pour que dalle, de même pas lui répondre s'il l'emmerdait, de s'en détacher, tout simplement. Sa putain de curiosité qui lui dictait l'envie irrépressible de savoir, de savoir enfin pourquoi, à quoi était due cette foutue histoire d'annuaire, si c'était grave ou pas, si ça nécessitait d'en parler ou pas, et ce même s'il devait se mettre à détester Axel encore plus qu'il le haïssait déjà – et puis cet il-ne-savait-pas-quoi, sa conscience peut-être, sa putain de conscience qui lui hurlait dans la tête qu'au fond, les paroles de Zack n'étaient peut-être pas si graves, qu'il s'était peut-être vraiment trompé de mots, et que Cloud avait raison, en fin de compte, que Vanitas n'agissait que dans son intérêt et que fallait prendre pas mal ses gestes trop maternels, son comportement de merde trop proche parfois de celui d'une mère que de celui d'un pote ; merde, quoi.<p>

Il en pensait quoi, lui, de tout ça, au fond ?  
>Il savait pas.<br>Il avait voulu en parler à Cloud pour savoir, en fait – mais total, il était pas avancé d'un pouce, et maintenant, il savait pas quoi faire.

Alors, presque instantanément, une seule et unique réponse s'imposa dans son esprit – et à l'instant-même il comprit que la putain de franchise d'un certain travelo, le putain de courage d'un certain pote et surtout, le putain de désespoir de sa putain de situation avaient bien dû le contaminer, mais sur le coup ça paraissait plus si grave.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son pauvre kebab pas terminé, abandonné dans l'assiette, et il prit sa tête entre ses mains, ferma ses yeux un bon coup – mais ça allait aller, ça allait aller, et ça devait aller.

Et puis, il ouvrit la bouche – et à cette seconde précise, il dit tout. Absolument tout, tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête ; qu'il était pas gay, enfin, merde à la fin, peu importe ce qu'en pensait sa débile de mère, et que Vanitas l'énervait à agir comme une putain de maman avec lui, et que Zack avait pas à faire des remarques quant au fait qu'ils vivaient ensemble parce que merde, quoi, c'était juste une colocation, juste ça, quoi, et qu'Axel, cet enfoiré de travelo de merde, c'était n'importe quoi ses messages, qu'il était pas obligé de le voir de toute façon, et qu'il aurait rien à lui dire, et qu'il en avait marre, mais marre, mais marre de tout ça, même que-

Son frère soupira, tendit un bras – et puis, doucement, en un geste lent et précis, il posa sa paume plate sur son crâne blond, resserra les doigts et le força à relever la tête, relever les yeux dans sa direction.

« D'une, on s'en fout de ce que pensent la mère et son mec. De deux, t'en fous de Vani aussi, engueule-le s'il va trop loin, et s'il écoute pas moi j'lui dis. De trois, Zack s'est gouré de mots parce que c'est un débile profond. Et de quatre, ton travelo, oublie-le un peu, okay ? Tu verras bien s'il te recontacte, et s'il le fait, t'aviseras en temps et en heure. »

Un. Deux. Trois.  
>Silence – sous le coup de la surprise, Roxas s'était tu et n'avait pas bougé.<p>

« J'ai pas de solution clé en main, en profita alors pour continuer Cloud, mais toi tu peux en trouver plein. Alors tu finis ton kebab, tu rentres chez Vanitas, tu prends une bonne nuit de sommeil, et tu reconnectes demain. »

Sur le coup, le plus jeune des deux blonds resta interdit.  
>Et puis, il voulut s'énerver – mais instantanément, il se demanda pourquoi, et comme il ne trouva pas la réponse, il se calma, décidant que c'était pas forcément une bonne idée. En fait, plus il réfléchissait aux mots de son aîné, plus il se disait qu'au fond, c'était ça, la réponse – dans le sens, la vraie réponse, celle qu'il lui fallait. Pas fuir. Pas tout gérer. Même pas essayer de faire l'un ou l'autre ; parce que de toute manière, il y arriverait pas.<p>

Simplement relâcher – relâcher la pression. Penser à autre chose. Bouffer un kebab avec le meilleur grand frère du monde entier, rentrer chez le meilleur pote qu'il avait jamais eu dans toute sa vie, jouer avec lui à la PS3 jusqu'à deux heures du mat' sans se soucier d'avoir l'école le lendemain, et puis aller se coucher – juste ça.

Et le lendemain, il ferait comme prévu, comme planifié, comme ça coulait de source ; il se lèverait, il irait à l'école, il remettrait Vani en place s'il l'emmerdait, il ignorerait les remarques semblables à celles de sa mère ou aux conneries de Zack, et il verrait bien s'il recevait un SMS de l'autre imbécile ou pas.

Et après ?  
>Après, il aviserait.<br>C'était étrange ; d'un côté, c'était flippant, et d'un autre, plutôt excitant. Mais quoiqu'il en dise, quoiqu'il en pense, il se sentait sans aucun doute mieux, tellement mieux que durant tous les jours précédents ; et en vérité, il avait pas vraiment besoin de plus.

Alors, il reporta son attention son kebab et tâcha de faire un peu tenir ce bordel de légumes et de viande dans son pain en miettes – et rien que ça, ça le fit marrer, comme un con.

« Hé, Cloud ? Lança-t-il. Merci. Sérieux, merci. »

* * *

><p>Voilà... Je suis trop crevée et malade pour faire un commentaire de fin digne de ce nom. xD<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu, que Zack n'est pas trop foireux et que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour le retard ;_; Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas ! x3


	25. Il paraît que les explications

Hello, c'est Momo ! ^^

JE. NE. POSTE. PAS. A. MINUIIIIT \o/ *sort*

Hm. Doonc. XD Désolée, j'aurais dû poster ce chapitre hier, mais... J'ai pas réussi. XD (Naan, sérieux) Je suis toujours salement malade, j'espère guérir bientôt parce qu'à la longue j'en ai un peu marre u_u

Sinon, je vais répondre aux lecteurs anonymes :

**chut :** Par rapport au chapitre 22, je suis contente que mon "Axelle" ne t'ait pas traumatisée ! XD Par contre voui, Roxas, il a du mal... Mais c'est pour le bien de ses rechutes comme tu dis =) J'aime bien ce mot d'ailleurs, ça correspond bien à ce qu'il lui arrive tout le temps xD Et si, même si on dirait pas, je compare trèès souvent Roxas à une héroïne de shojo. XD Sinon, pour le chapitre 23, c'est peut-être le mot "crush" ou simplement la pluie qui te fait penser au premier chapitre ? =) En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes. ^^ T'en fais pas pour la suite, je compte bien vous faire part de l'homophobie de Roxas, et surtout de son évolution... Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires en tout cas =)

Par rapport à ce chapitre, c'est enfin ce qu'on attendait : Axel, le re(re-re-re)retour. \o/ Aussi, comme on me l'avait suggéré, j'ai voulu vous donner un peu le point de vue de Vanitas quant à toute l'affaire. J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

Avec ça, encore un immense merci à mes deux bêta-lectrices **Elerina** et **Cloudy-L** x3 Sans elles, je serais rien. =3

Et finalement (je parle beaucoup ce soir XD), je tiens à remercier très fort **Kalgalen** et **Yumeless **:3 Pour faire court, j'avais discuté avec **Kalgalen** de Roxas et nous disions que, puisqu'il évolue, c'est un Pokémon... En l'occurrence, Pikachu, parce que "si tu l'approches trop il t'électrocute" 8D Quant à **Yumeless**, elle m'a dit dans sa dernière review avoir envie de faire un dessin de ma fanfiction et... C'est chose faite ! =3 Alors, comme ces deux dessins me plaisent beaucoup et que je peux pas m'empêcher de les regarder comme une grosse débilos avec un sourire de six mètres de large, je me DOIS de vous en mettre le lien ici :

Celui de **Kalgalen** : www .imagesup. org /images10 / 1329342792-pikaxas-15022012 .png (enlevez les 5 espaces)

Celui de **Yumeless** : yumeless .deviantart. com/art/Crushcrushcrush-285600457 (enlevez les 2 espaces)

Merciii~ :3 Et bonne lecture tout le monde !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 25 : Il paraît que les explications ne sont pas toutes bonnes à entendre<span>

Depuis des années qu'il connaissait Roxas, jamais encore Vanitas n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi étrange à son égard.

Si on le lui avait demandé, il n'aurait pas vraiment su comment décrire la chose en question, en fait ; c'était trop profond, peut-être, trop intime et à coup sûr trop bizarre pour que quiconque puisse y piger quoi que ce soit, à vrai dire. Lui-même, il ne savait pas ce que c'était exactement, ce sentiment – mais était-ce vraiment un sentiment ? Par moments, ça remontait soudain à la surface, en un éclair, et ça le poussait à faire certaines choses qu'il n'aurait jamais faites à l'encontre d'autres personnes, et des fois ça l'attaquait lui, en son for intérieur, où ça cassait pas mal de trucs avant de s'en aller – s'en aller pour revenir plus tard, évidemment. C'était chiant.

Mais le pire dans tout cela restait indéniablement le changement – le changement. Cette chose entre ses tripes qui se modifiait chaque jour, à chaque instant, qui le faisait passer d'un côté à un autre, changer d'avis comme de chemise – quoiqu'il ne changeait pas vraiment souvent de chemise, alors plutôt comme de chaussettes ou de sous-vêtements – ; plus ça agissait et plus ça tournait son coeur et sa tête dans tous les sens et moins il savait où il en était, en fin de compte.

Debout seul dans la cuisine, il pria silencieusement pour que le thermos de chocolat chaud face à lui soit de gris trop mat pour lui renvoyer son reflet. Il avait, comment dire, franchement pas envie de voir sa tronche – et au fond, sûrement que c'était dû au fait qu'il avait même pas besoin de se mater pour savoir qu'il avait l'air las, fatigué, éreinté, crevé quoi.

C'était pas qu'il n'avait pas dormi, pourtant, ni qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. C'était pas non plus qu'il s'était donné à fond toute la journée ou que le voyage l'avait fatigué ; et c'était encore moins qu'il avait simplement terminé un autre jour de vie dans son existence. A dire vrai, il avait dormi près de neuf heures, pris le train à l'heure, il était rentré en fin de matinée comme prévu, était revenu dans son cher appartement après avoir passé un peu de temps avec son grand frère, et rien jusqu'ici n'était censé l'avoir crevé ou lassé particulièrement – en théorie, il aurait dû avoir encore la force de vivre les quelques heures qu'il lui restait encore avant qu'il puisse aller se coucher.

Restait que la théorie différait souvent de la pratique et qu'en cet instant-même, Vani ne les avait jamais senties si loin l'une de l'autre. Au final, ce crétin de thermos de merde à la déco métal affichait quand même son putain de reflet, et tout ce qu'il voyait là-dedans, c'étaient ses cheveux en bataille, même pas droits ou bouclés ou attachés ou rien, ses affreux yeux jaunes mais pas de cernes, et son regard effroyablement tout-sauf-fier-et-digne – alors, il soupira et piqua deux tasses à thés dans un placard. Il chopa les deux anses de la même poigne, parce qu'à vrai dire il s'en fichait un peu qu'elles s'entrechoquent, et s'empara du thermos de l'autre main, avant de retourner dans le salon.

Ah, le salon.  
>Canapé, télé, un classeur de cours qui traînait dans un coin, Playstation, Roxas – et ça, en ce moment, ça résumait assez bien toute sa vie. Surtout les deux derniers trucs, en fait ; parce que d'une part, la Playstation avait toujours été sa console préférée, et que d'une autre, Roxas, bah, c'était son meilleur pote, quoi.<br>Meilleur pote – deux mots, et ça sonnait bizarre à l'oreille de Vani, cependant, depuis quelques temps.

Un nouveau soupir en prime, il balança vite fait tout ce qu'il transportait sur la table basse et se laissa tomber sur le divan, juste à côté d'un certain blond qui, visiblement trop absorbé par le jeu auquel il jouait, avait pas vraiment dû le remarquer. En même temps, il devait être bien crevé, lui aussi ; rentré avec Vanitas dans la matinée, il s'était rapidement cassé pour aller voir son propre grand frère, et Cloud n'avait daigné le ramener à l'appartement qu'aux alentours de neuf heures – une demi-heure auparavant, quoi. Et Vani avait fait du chocolat chaud dans l'espoir que ça les réveille un peu tous les deux.

« Roxaas, appela-t-il alors, étouffant au passage un bâillement. Mets c'machin en pause, si tu veux du chocolat chaud... »

Il fallut quelques secondes au cerveau de Roxas pour qu'enfin il réagisse aux deux derniers mots de la phrase de son pote ; mais une fois qu'il eut à peu près capté ce dont on lui causait, il balança sa manette sur la table basse et se tourna vers Vani, un semblant de sourire aux lèvres – et c'est là qu'il pigea qu'il savait juste pas comment réagir.

Vanitas servait deux grandes tasses de chocolat bien chaud et lui, assis à côté, il savait pas quoi faire. Il avait décidé de suivre les conseils de Cloud, de pas trop se prendre la tête et de passer une super soirée avec son meilleur pote, en qui il avait plus confiance qu'en n'importe qui ; et pourtant, là, ça bloquait. Que dire ? Que faire ? L'aider ? Accepter simplement ? Accepter comment, aussi ? Sourire, faire la gueule, avoir l'air indifférent ? Ou bien le remercier ?

Un, deux, trois, bam, dans ta gueule – remercier. C'était pas un truc qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, remercier les gens ; mais tout à l'heure, il l'avait dit à Cloud, et à d'autres moments il l'avait dit à d'autres gens, et plus ça avançait plus il avait l'impression de le dire souvent et au final peut-être que c'était le meilleur truc à faire – remercier Vani d'avoir juste pris le temps de s'occuper un peu de lui.  
>Il avait jamais pensé à vraiment envisager les choses comme ça, mais en fin de compte, c'était peut-être pas si chiant que ça en avait l'air – alors, il essaierait.<p>

« Tiens, fit alors son pote, et il lui tendit l'une des deux tasses fumantes. Fais gaffe à pas te brûler.  
>– Heu..., hésita le blond ; mais il n'hésita qu'une seconde et poursuivit. Merci... »<p>

Merci.  
>Aux oreilles de Vanitas ça aussi, ça sonnait vachement bizarre. Merci. C'était quand la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu de la bouche de Roxas, déjà ? Il s'en souvenait pas vraiment, mais il avait comme l'intime conviction que d'une, ça remontait assez loin, et que de deux, c'était pas pour un truc aussi banal - parce que les règles de politesse dans la vie de tous les jours, Roxas, ça faisait des années qu'il avait décidé de s'en foutre. Bizarre – c'était bizarre. Etrange.<p>

Juste étrange comme ce truc en lui qui recommençait à faire des siennes ; et si hier ça avait fait mal, si hier ça l'avait poussé à ne pas savoir quoi faire, à l'engueuler parce qu'il se torturait tout seul à communiquer avec un type dont on se fichait complètement, aujourd'hui ça lui donnait juste envie d'aller préparer un deuxième thermos de chocolat.

« De rien, murmura-t-il finalement, avant de prendre une gorgée de sa propre tasse. Ce fut un plaisir. »

En prononçant ces quelques mots il avait laissé ses yeux traîner quelque part au loin, devant lui, et Roxas ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi – mais comme il ne trouva pas immédiatement de réponse, il laissa tomber et reprit en main la manette de la console. Tant pis ; de toute façon, il aurait encore des milliers d'occasions de parler à Vanitas, s'il le voulait vraiment.

* * *

><p>Las, Roxas se laissa lentement glisser le long du mur et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, se retrouva assis face à la porte fermée de la salle de classe.<p>

Il soupira.  
>Deux heures de renvoi en fin de matinée parce que les devoirs, il avait zappé, et maintenant voilà qu'on le virait à douze minutes et demie de la fin du cours parce que, selon son enfoiré de prof de géo, il écoutait pas suffisamment les âneries qu'il déblatérait depuis trois quarts d'heure – soit. Sincèrement, la géo, il en avait rien à foutre, et même que là, il serait rentré si y'avait pas eu Vani ; sauf qu'il vivait avec Vanitas et que, du coup, autant l'attendre, quoi.<p>

Soupir bis – restait un sacré problème, toutefois. Quoiqu'il fasse, à quoiqu'il pense, il ne parvenait pas à arracher son esprit à la scène de la veille, repassée en boucle dans son esprit ; bien sûr, il avait décidé de pas se prendre trop la tête. Bien sûr, il avait décidé de subir les choses comme elles venaient et de pas se torturer pour des trucs qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Seulement, entre la théorie et la pratique y'avait bien six kilomètres et sur le coup, c'était pas aussi facile que ça en avait l'air ; parce que d'une part, c'était impossible d'oublier la tronche de Vani hier soir, quelque part entre la tendresse, le désespoir et la lassitude, et parce que d'une autre, son foutu téléphone portable n'avait plus l'air de vouloir quitter l'étreinte de ses doigts.

Sans même le vouloir, à la base, il s'était mis à parcourir ses photos, à changer de chanson toutes les vingt secondes et à naviguer au hasard dans ses messages, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il s'emmerdait à l'intercours ; et puis, il était tombé dessus. Dans ses messages reçus – ceux-là précisément, évidemment. Il avait fallu qu'au hasard il finisse sur ceux qu'Axel lui avait envoyés ces derniers jours – mais putain, il avait pas envie de les relire, pas envie même de savoir qu'ils existaient, et pas envie de se rappeler de ce qu'il y avait répondu, pas envie de réaliser que c'était déjà lundi et qu'en théorie, il était disponible, maintenant.

Presque par automatisme, il ramena ses jambes contre son corps et enfoui son menton quelque part entre ses genoux. Ça faisait chier, tout ça. Dans le genre, vraiment chier ; parce qu'au fond il savait pas qu'en penser, pas comment réagir, pas comment s'y prendre et encore moins que faire, là, dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. Oh, ouais, il aurait pu se lever, prendre ses jambes à son cou et se casser vite fait – mais pour aller où, bordel ? Il avait pas les clés de l'appart à Vani, ou s'il les avait il les utilisait tellement jamais qu'il savait même plus où il aurait pu les foutre, et hors de question de se ramener chez sa débile de mère pour tomber sur son débile de mec ; pas comme ça, pas maintenant, en tout cas. Alors, du coup, fallait qu'il attende ; et après, bah...  
>Après, il était partagé entre l'envie de se dire qu'il serait bien dans la merde, et celle de simplement pas s'en soucier et de prendre les choses comme elles venaient.<p>

Mais il n'avait pas parlé d'Axel et de son prénom à Cloud – et il savait toujours pas s'il devait l'appeler Axel, Axelle, ou ne plus lui parler du tout.

Et force était d'avouer que plus les choses avançaient, plus il était tenté de suivre cette dernière voie ; et puis, en même temps, y'avait autre chose. Un quelque chose un peu comme une force au-dessus de lui, un quelque chose puissant et indéniable, qui sans cesse, sans cesse, le poussait toujours vers cet enfoiré de travelo, dans sa direction, vers lui sans que Roxas puisse gueuler un bon coup – mais c'était quoi, ça aussi, à la fin ? De la curiosité ? De l'intérêt ? Du dégoût ? Un mélange des trois ? Ou bien encore autre chose ?

Il savait pas. Et il avait franchement pas envie d'y réfléchir. De toute façon, depuis genre trois minutes, les fausses déchirures volontaires et pseudo-classes de son jeans noir, au niveau des genoux, étaient soudainement devenues vachement intéressantes ; et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que l'air passait par ces trous de merde, et que des fois il avait froid, mais qu'il continuait à mettre cette fringue-là et pas une autre parce que, quel que soit le magasin où il aille, quel que soit le modèle qu'il essaie, la plupart du temps, y'avait pas moyen de trouver un pantalon à sa taille.

Ça aussi, ça le faisait chier – trop petit, trop mince, voire trop maigre, les hanches trop fines, et impossible de s'habiller un peu comme il le voulait, ou un peu différemment d'un jour à l'autre, il switchait entre les trois seuls pantalons au monde qui devaient bien lui aller et lui plaire en même temps et pour le reste, c'était tant pis. Hors de question de prendre un jeans bleu, même foncé, de toute façon ; c'était noir, fallait du noir, forcément du noir, un peu grunge sur les bords, et il se chargeait lui-même d'acheter les chaînes, comme celle qui pendait à sa gauche, tintant doucement contre le carrelage lorsqu'il bougeait.

En parlant de bouger, justement, y'allait falloir qu'il le fasse un peu – parce qu'au milieu de sa paume à l'index et au majeur cerclés d'anneaux de métal larges et foncés, son iPhone suffisait à lui faire piger que, dans deux minutes, ça allait sonner. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, plus agacé qu'auparavant, il arrangea vite fait ses cheveux de sa main libre et replaça son casque, correctement sur ses deux oreilles, puis se releva et glissa l'appareil dans sa poche ; plus qu'une minute, et enfin Vanitas sortit, comme toujours en premier, pour lui jeter le regard le plus surpris de la Terre.

« T'es pas rentré ? Demanda-t-il, étonné.  
>– Nan, répondit Roxas, mais il tourna la tête et regarda ailleurs. Je... J'sais pas, j't'ai attendu. »<p>

Et quand il disait qu'il savait pas, il savait vraiment pas ; mais peut-être qu'en fin de compte, c'était pas mal que Vani soit là, qu'il l'ait attendu. Ça l'obligeait pas à rentrer tout seul, comme ça. D'ailleurs, son pote esquissa un sourire un peu satisfait, un peu étrange mais à coup sûr plus normal que les expressions qu'il lui avait montrées la veille, et tous deux se grouillèrent de quitter le bahut, parce qu'après avoir passé une journée dedans, au final, ils avaient juste envie de rentrer.

Restait toutefois une emmerde sur le chemin entre le lycée et l'appartement ; et ça, c'était pas des moindres. Une énième fois, Roxas soupira. Il savait pas quoi faire, bordel. Le parc. Le parc. Plus il avançait, pas après pas, Vani à ses côtés, plus c'était ce même putain de mot qui revenait, l'agressait, tournait dans sa tête et voulait plus s'en casser, plus du tout ; et il savait pas quoi faire. Pas quoi faire. Pas. Quoi. Faire.

Y aller ? Ne pas y aller ? Et si le rouquin une fois de plus n'était pas là ? Mais c'était con, de toute façon, ils s'étaient pas donné rendez-vous, parce que y'aurait jamais de rendez-vous entre eux, jamais jamais jamais, mais en même temps, il pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que peut-être, peut-être il serait là, parce que peut-être il voulait lui parler, et que peut-être il s'était dit que si le blond était disponible lundi il viendrait lundi, ou que peut-être son optimisme de merde l'avait poussé à espérer qu'il vienne et-  
>Même dans sa tête ça voulait plus rien dire.<p>

Cloud lui avait conseillé d'attendre qu'Axel le recontacte mais il allait passer devant le parc et si le roux s'y trouvait il ne saurait pas quoi faire. Vanitas n'en savait rien, ne savait rien, ou du moins ne savait pas tout et ne lui était d'aucune aide sur ce coup-ci. Et au-dessus de sa tête, le ciel peu à peu se teintait de gris, comme il le faisait toujours pour annoncer la pluie.

Et puis, soudain, sans qu'il ne comprenne trop comment, il arriva à hauteur du parc. Près de chez lui, près du lycée, assez loin de chez Vani, et il n'était même pas sûr de piger pourquoi il avait choisi, instinctivement, d'emprunter ce chemin-là, comme si c'était le seul possible, plutôt qu'un autre. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant, de toute façon ; trop tard pour déconner, trop tard pour réfléchir, trop tard, juste trop tard.

Il tourna la tête en direction de l'aire de jeu – et tout se passa trop vite.  
>Un parapluie rose, une main sur son épaule, une vibration dans sa poche. Ou bien une main sur son épaule, puis le parapluie, et enfin la vibration, bien après ? Il ne savait pas, il n'en savait rien, à vrai dire ; tout ce qu'il captait encore c'était qu'il voyait au loin ce putain de parapluie rose, trop caractéristique d'un certain putain de travelo de merde, et qu'il sentait la paume large de Vani sur son épaule, mais il avait pas l'esprit assez clair pour se demander quelle tronche tirait son meilleur pote ou à quel moment précis son iPhone avait sonné – mais de toute façon, il s'en foutait royalement.<p>

« Ecoute, je suis pas au courant de tout, mais j'ai vu deux-trois messages sur ton portable et... Soit t'y vas pas, et tu coupes les ponts pour de bon, soit t'y vas maintenant, mais j'veux que tu me racontes tout après. »

Ces mots avaient sonné un peu loin à l'esprit de Roxas, mais c'était pas grave – il avait compris, normalement, à peu près, et le message sur son iPhone qu'il lisait et relisait ne disait pas autre chose d'une seconde à l'autre, alors à quoi bon ?

_« Tu crois qu'on peut se voir ce soir ? »_

Même pas besoin de spécifier une heure, un lieu – et même sans réfléchir, la réponse était oui. Oui. Y'avait des trucs à mettre sur la table, des trucs à expliquer et fallait qu'il y aille, envie ou pas envie ; il en avait besoin, de toute manière.  
>Alors, Roxas rangea rapidement son iPhone dans la poche de jeans et, sans même répondre à Vanitas, se dirigea vers le parc.<p>

Il se sentait mieux, bizarrement. Juste mieux. Moins angoissé, moins torturé – plus calme, aussi. Comme si tout allait aller, maintenant ; comme si son chemin était tout tracé, déjà, comme s'il n'avait qu'à entrer dans ce parc et à se diriger vers ce parapluie rose pour régler d'un coup tous ses problèmes. Et tant pis si Vanitas restait en arrière, tant pis s'il décidait de rentrer sans lui, parce qu'une fois qu'il serait face à Axel, eh bien, Axel devrait lui dire, lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait à lui raconter, et Roxas jugerait.  
>Et ça se déroulerait exactement comme cela, de la manière la plus simple du monde, juste parce que le blond l'avait décidé – il en était convaincu.<p>

Le parapluie au loin s'était vachement rapproché, maintenant.  
>L'adolescent, plus sûr de lui en apparence qu'en vérité, s'était approché aussi, du coup. Et il se sentait comme dans un vieux western, à vrai dire ; prêt à affronter une rencontre inévitable, pas forcément sans danger, prêt à se défendre et prêt à gagner. De toute façon, un travelo, c'était quoi, en fin de compte ? Un garçon, chétif, mince à coup sûr, pas super fort, du moins pas plus que lui, à l'étroit dans des fringues de meuf, et au moindre propos déplacé, à la moindre remarque qui l'emmerderait un peu, Roxas aurait tôt fait de calmer l'autre idiot d'un bon coup de pied dans les parties – et puis voilà.<p>

Restait le fait que Roxas aurait dû sûrement revoir sa définition d'un travelo avant de venir, et se douter peut-être que l'Axel de ses souvenirs ne correspondait pas forcément à celui qu'il aurait face à lui ce jour-là.  
>Car si l'Axel de ses souvenirs était franchement ridicule, fringué comme une pétasse, trop souriant et à coup sûr trop masculin pour jouer les jolies nanas au coin de la rue, celui d'aujourd'hui n'arborait pas exactement la même tronche de déterré, le même sourire de blonde de film américain, et les mêmes fringues qu'autrefois.<p>

En l'occurrence, Axel, aujourd'hui, c'était jeans délavé et serré, taille basse contre ses hanches pas forcément plus larges que celles de Roxas – et putain, lui qui pestait déjà contre sa taille qu'il trouvait trop mince, mais bordel, c'était possible qu'un mec le batte sur ce point-là, quoi –, longues bottes à talons – mais bordel, c'était possible, de marcher avec des trucs comme ça sans se péter la gueule tous les trois mètres ? –, cache-cœur beige, pendentif discret et ses longs, longs, interminables cheveux rouges qui tombaient, non, retombaient doucement et harmonieusement sur ses épaules minces, trop minces pour être vraiment viriles.  
>Et force était de l'avouer, si Roxas ne l'avait pas connu de longue date, pour une fois, il se serait volontiers laissé aller à l'appeler Axelle.<p>

« Hé, le travelo ! Appela-t-il au lieu de ça, mais sa voix mourut au bout de ses lèvres et son dernier mot s'envola sitôt qu'il l'eut prononcé. Je... Mais putain, en fin de compte, tu portes vraiment des faux seins ou alors t'es un trans de merde ? »

Aïe.  
>Sans même oser regarder l'effet qu'avait eu sa réplique cinglante sur le visage du rouquin, Roxas fit un pas en arrière, regarda sur le côté, et sentit au même moment une goutte de pluie s'écraser sur son front. Bordel. Ça allait pas du tout, en fin de compte – dans le genre, vraiment pas du tout. Il venait de prononcer deux des mots les plus tabous de son vocabulaire dans la même phrase et son coeur, son putain de coeur de merde complètement inutile s'était mis à battre la chamade pour n'importe quoi, tout comme une vieille horloge déréglée sonnait l'heure tous les quarts d'heure un nouveau quart d'heure à chaque minute.<p>

Putain. Sur ce coup, il était mal. Et maintenant il attendait une réponse, une réponse qui ne venait pas ; mais impossible, non, impossible de relever la tête, il n'osait pas, il n'en avait pas le courage, il avait peur.

« Roxas, finit par dire Axel, et l'on pouvait sans souci deviner à sa voix à quel point c'était difficile pour lui de dire un truc pareil. J'suis content que tu sois venu, mais... Tu sais, j'ai vraiment envie qu'on se réconcilie. Alors, bah... »

Peur.  
>Peur dans les entrailles, peur dans les tripes, peur entre les poumons, peur jusque dans le coeur. Et maintenant, il allait dire quoi, cet enfoiré ? Et surtout, lui, lui Roxas, il allait répondre quoi ? Il tremblait, maintenant. Difficilement, il cligna des yeux et releva la tête, mais il ne put se résoudre à regarder Axel droit dans les yeux – son regard restait fixé sur ses mains, ses gestes nerveux, la bordure délicate de ses manches, le parapluie qu'il passait sans cesse d'un côté à l'autre, et tout ce qu'il disait entrait par une oreille pour résonner dans sa boîte crânienne et ne jamais ressortir par l'autre.<p>

« J'vais te raconter un truc, poursuivit l'autre garçon, et l'adolescent put le voir enrouler nerveusement une longue mèche rousse autour de son index. Mais d'abord heu... Je suis vraiment désolé, pour l'autre fois. Et pour toutes les fois où j'ai pu t'embêter sans le vouloir. »

L'embêter ? Ouais, l'emmerder, quoi – mais étrangement, ce choix de vocabulaire précisément parvint à détendre un peu le blond, et il osa redresser la tête, glissant toutefois les mains dans les poches de son jeans, faute de savoir quoi en faire d'autre. Et puis, ces deux dernières phrases étaient sincères ; dans le sens, plus sincères que tout le reste. Non seulement Axel le pensait vraiment, mais en plus ça lui tenait à coeur, ça s'entendait jusque dans le ton posé mais fragile de sa voix ; et ça, que Roxas le veuille bien ou non, ça le toucha.

« Quand on y pense, ça fait un peu bizarre à tout le monde de savoir que... Que j'suis travesti, reprit l'homme en face de lui, mais cette fois il le regardait droit dans les yeux. Surtout quand on connaît mon prénom... »

Le blond acquiesça mentalement mais ne releva pas oralement et laissa Axel continuer. De toute façon, maintenant qu'il était là, autant l'écouter – et puis, il avait comme le pressentiment qu'il allait en apprendre pas mal, cette fois-ci.

« En fait, pour le prénom..., fit alors le roux, mais il était plus hésitant et son camarade, sans même le vouloir, l'interrogea du regard. Bah en fait... C'est ma mère. »

Sa mère ?  
>L'espace d'une seconde, Roxas pensa à la sienne – et puis il se demanda comment est-ce qu'une mère, une seule pauvre et débile de mère pouvait changer quoi que ce soit dans la vie d'un enfant qui ne le voulait pas, mais son camarade ne lui laissa pas plus le temps de réfléchir et-<p>

« Je t'en prie, s'il te plaît, attends, attends, je... C'est ma mère. C'est compliqué mais... Tu sais, elle va pas très bien, depuis pas mal de temps, et... Elle voulait une fille, elle a toujours voulu une fille, tu comprends ? Et moi je... Je veux pas la décevoir, je veux pas qu'elle me déteste, tu comprends ? Et je peux pas, je peux pas me comporter comme un garçon, parce que de toute façon les filles m'intéressent pas, et... Et tout aurait été tellement mieux si seulement j'avais pu être une fille, tu sais... »

Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ? Mais d'où ? Pourquoi ? Hé !

« Mais de toute manière, le problème va bientôt plus se poser parce que... – il marqua une pause, ferma les yeux, détourna la tête, les rouvrit, ne le regarda pas, évita ses pupilles inquisitrices – Roxas, je vais me faire opérer. D'ici deux mois, je serai vraiment plus un garçon, et- »

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase – avant même qu'il ne respire, qu'il ne rouvre la bouche, qu'il ne prononce le mot suivant, Roxas l'avait frappé.

* * *

><p>8D<p>

Enfin, Axel. Enfin, un semblant de révélation... En fait, il a balancé le gros de son problème, mais je crois que Roxas n'a pas apprécié certains trucs... J'ai envie de dire : merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine pour ce qui s'annonce comme une bonne grosse dispute =)


	26. Il paraît que la fin du monde

Salut tout le monde !

BWAAAH ! C'était super dur à boucler, ce chapitre ! Une fois de plus, sans **Elerina** et **Cloudy-L**, j'en serais jamais arrivée à bout, aussi... T-T Mais cette fois, je suis fière. Genre, vraiment contente de ce que j'ai réussi à produire là.

Alors j'espère vraiment que vous aimerez. ^^ Je ne vous dis pas ce qu'il y aura, tenez-vous juste prêts à être peut-être un peu... Surpris ? XD

Allez, j'en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture à tous (toutes) ! =D JE VOUS AIIMEUUH x3

(J'avoue, je suis fatiguée. Crevée. Mais je suis guérie sinon. Et vivante. J'crois que c'est l'important. xD)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 26 : Il paraît que la fin du monde est plus proche qu'on ne le croit<span>

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et son souffle se mua en vapeur au contact de l'air froid.  
>Il leva les yeux au ciel et sentit plonger directement sur son visage une goutte d'eau, mouillée-glacée.<p>

Mouvement d'humeur au rendez-vous, Vanitas chassa rapidement cette saloperie de pluie de sa joue droite, rougie par la température trop basse à son goût, et ne put retenir un nouveau soupir. Bordel, pour un temps de merde, c'était un temps de merde. Un vrai temps pourri, à vrai dire. Le ciel gris, les nuages noirs, et les gouttelettes d'eau polluée annonçant l'orage. Pas de parapluie dans sa main, pas de capuche à son blouson en cuir, à peine un jeans sur ses jambes et un t-shirt blanc contre son torse. Et surtout, par-dessus tout, plus que tout, cette saleté d'incapacité à se casser d'ici, de cet endroit tout aussi pourri que le temps.

Sans trop savoir quoi faire, il passa une large paume dans ses cheveux sombres et dérangea ses foutues mèches dérangées, et à vrai dire il se demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi il restait là. Pourquoi il attendait. Pourquoi ses yeux cherchaient vaguement au-delà de l'enceinte du parc le crâne blond d'un type qu'à force, il ne connaissait que trop bien. Pourquoi il prenait bêtement la pluie dans la gueule au lieu d'aller se mettre à l'abri.

Nouveau soupir et mains dans les poches – ouais, décidément, pour un temps de merde, c'était un temps à pleurer, et il ne savait pas trop s'il devait encore ou non retenir les larmes aux contours de ses yeux jaunes. Bordel.  
>Pourvu qu'il revienne vite, qu'ils se cassent ensemble, que l'autre tordu ne soit pas si tordu que ça et ne s'emmêle pas – pourvu qu'il ne leur arrive rien, pourvu qu'il ne lui arrive rien, pourvu que tout se passe bien.<p>

* * *

><p>A coup sûr l'ouragan dans sa tête était pire que tous les cyclones s'étant jamais abattus sur la ville.<p>

Y'avait comme une chiée d'informations à avaler, à absorber, à accepter mais bordel, il y arrivait juste pas ; surcharge, surchauffe, overdose et si ça continuait comme ça, il allait finir par s'écrouler par terre et juste crever là comme un chien. Ça n'allait pas, ça n'allait plus ; d'une seconde à l'autre il passait de la haine à la peur et du courage soudain, de sentiments nobles, à la colère, aux pires de tous, sans cesse, sans trouver moyen de s'arrêter, sans rien à quoi se raccrocher non plus.

Alors, il avait frappé.  
>Comme d'hab'. Un poing levé, balancé dans le ventre, le torse, l'abdomen, là où ça faisait mal, si possible – juste pour qu'il se taise. Qu'il se la coince. Qu'il se la coince, bordel. Comme d'hab'. Un pas en arrière, un regard noir meurtrier venu d'en bas parce que putain, il était trop petit pour le prendre de haut, et les insultes qui bientôt couleraient à flots d'entre ses lèvres fines et douces au toucher – ça allait faire mal, ça aussi. Tant mieux ; c'était le but. Comme d'hab'.<br>Marre de lui, marre de l'entendre débiter ses conneries, et la douleur au cœur qui se resserre encore et encore et encore et encore.

Roxas avait envie de chialer.  
>Et puis, putain, il y comprenait plus rien, de toute façon – ni à ce qu'Axel disait, ni à ce qu'il faisait, ni à ce que lui-même faisait d'ailleurs, ni à ce qu'il pensait et encore moins à ce qu'il ressentait, là, quelque part dans un coin paumé mal protégé entre deux poumons qu'il allait finir par cracher s'il trouvait pas le moyen de se remettre à respirer correctement.<p>

« 'tain, Roxas..., fit bientôt la voix d'un certain roux, mais il avait pas envie de l'écouter, pas même envie de l'entendre, et il secoua violemment la tête. Roxas, écoute-moi !  
>– Ta gueule ! Explosa le blond – c'en était trop. Ta gueule, putain, mais ta gueule, t'es complètement con ! »<p>

Le travelo tendit une main dans sa direction, comme pour la poser sur son épaule ; mais il se prit une immense claque dans le bras et il parut piger que, non, décidément, là, fallait pas qu'il s'approche – genre, vraiment pas du tout. L'adolescent le voulait pas, le voulait plus, et le voudrait plus, même, parce que là, ça allait trop loin ; alors oui, il avait fait l'effort de lire ses SMS, oui, il avait répondu, et oui, il avait repris espoir en ce qui le concernait, et merde à la fin, oui, il était revenu le voir, et peut-être pas seulement par curiosité mais là c'était juste pas pensable, et puis c'était trop – trop, trop, trop !

« S'il te plaît, écoute-moi, demanda Axel, et le ton suppliant de sa voix manqua de peu de faire craquer Roxas – mais non, bordel, non, il avait décidé qu'il l'écouterait pas, et il l'écouterait pas, point barre ! C'est important, je te dis...  
>– J'en ai rien à foutre ! J'm'en fous, j'te dis, j'm'en bats la race, j'm'en bats les couilles, ferme ta gueule, enfoiré ! T'as pas à obéir à ta mère comme ça, t'façon, t'es quoi, putain, un putain d'soumis ou quoi ? J'te déteste, bordel ! »<p>

Et face à lui le roux travestit prenait tout dans la gueule, dans les dents, au corps et dans la tête, sans rien dire sans rien faire, sans bouger sans protester, alors qu'il aurait eu toutes les raisons du monde de le détester, de l'envoyer chier pour de bon – mais c'était flou, de toute façon, trop flou pour Roxas qui n'était même pas sûr d'avoir tout bien capté, mais qu'avait de toute manière pas le temps de le faire, et soudain sans qu'il ne comprenne rien deux paumes fortes se placèrent sur ses épaules.  
>Il ne put réagir, ne put bouger, ne put trembler, ne put parler, releva les yeux, voulut hurler, et soudain Axel parla.<p>

« Contrairement à toi, j'aime ma mère. Et elle est malade, et... Ecoute, j'sais pas comment t'expliquer. Je pensais que tu comprendrais, tu comprends pas, bah voilà, tu veux que j'te dise quoi ? Ma mère a besoin d'une fille, j'ai pas vraiment de père pour me dire que je suis bien comme ça, et de toute façon, même s'il le disait, je le croirais pas. J'aime pas ce corps, j'aime pas cette tête, je suis plus à l'aise comme ça qu'habillé comme toi et de toute manière, je préfère les hommes. »

Sale gay.  
>Ça aurait dû être la première réponse à lui venir à l'esprit – ça aurait dû. Pourtant, ça ne vint pas. Sale gay. Et rien ne vint à la place ; il ouvrit la bouche mais ne parla pas, releva les yeux mais on n'y put lire que la surprise, fit un pas en arrière mais n'osa pas s'enfuir, et ce fut le silence. Le silence. Fort, puissant, dévastateur – et pourtant le silence, brisé par à-coups, à chaque battement de son cœur, à chaque goutte de pluie sur le sol, et les deux frappaient maintenant à la même cadence, avec la même intensité, la même fréquence. La même douleur.<p>

_On dirait pas, comme ça. On a pas l'habitude, aussi._ De tout ça. Aux yeux de quelqu'un de normal c'était justement pas normal – cette discussion, sous la pluie, sans s'abriter, et ces sujets, ces phrases qui ne mènent nulle part, cette dispute sans queue ni tête à propos d'un truc que Roxas était même plus certain de bien comprendre.

Ou certain de plus comprendre, en fait. Les cloches dans sa tête, les tambours dans son esprit et la batterie dans sa poitrine, un vrai concerto accompagné de la pluie qui allait plus vite, plus vite, plus vite, entraînant son cœur et ses poumons avec, tandis qu'Axel avait détourné la tête ; et il ne regardait pas, cet enfoiré, il ne regardait plus, comme s'il avait honte, ou peur, ou s'il était déçu – mais déçu par quoi, enfin ? C'était plutôt au blond d'être fâché ! A lui de péter un câble ! A lui de tout défoncer autour de lui ! A lui de l'agonir d'injures, de l'insulter jusqu'à ce qu'il en crève, de lui faire comprendre à quel point c'était juste-

A dire vrai, Roxas aurait voulu que ce soit la fin du monde juste maintenant.

Pourquoi ? Plus facile. Pourquoi ? Moins douloureux. Pourquoi ? Moins long, plus rapide. Pourquoi, pourquoi, mais pourquoi ? Plus clair, plus logique, plus normal, dans le genre qui laisse moins de traces et qui fait mieux le boulot – et surtout, qui l'emporte avec, lui aussi.

Et si soudain la pluie enlevait l'oxygène au loin, et si soudain l'eau recouvrait le sol jusqu'au vingtième étage des bâtiments, et si soudain son souffle se coupait, si soudain son cœur s'arrêtait de battre la chamade, est-ce qu'il mourrait, est-ce qu'ils mourraient tous, est-ce que ce serait la fin pour de bon, enfin ?

Non.  
>Non. Axel à lui seul n'avait pas le droit de tout bousiller, d'arrêter les souffles et les cœurs et le monde, juste avec la sincérité dans ses yeux et dans ses paroles ; et soudain les mots revinrent, les phrases se formèrent, maladroites et imprécises, quelque part dans son esprit, avant de remonter à la surface – et il voulut les crier, les hurler, les lui cracher à la gueule, juste parce que soudain il réalisait que non, décidément, non, ça allait pas, même Axel n'avait pas le droit de dire ça, et même ce putain de travelo n'avait pas le droit de parler comme ça.<p>

« T'es un mec, bordel ! Balança-t-il, haut et fort, hors de lui, au point tel qu'il était même plus sûr de ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire. Un travelo, un putain de travelo de merde, mais un mec quand même ! T'as aucun respect pour toi-même ou quoi, putain ? Et ta mère, mais elle a rien à dire, c'est juste ta mère, bord-  
>– Mais arrête, putain ! »<p>

Axel avait crié et instantanément, Roxas se souvint des mains fortes du roux sur ses épaules – une douleur aiguë naquit à hauteur de ses omoplates et il voulut crier, ne le fit pas, ferma les yeux, serra les dents – fort. Jamais, jamais depuis qu'il le connaissait il n'avait entendu le roux lui parler comme ça ; parce que toujours, toujours il avait les mots les plus doux du monde, et il gueulait pas, il se fâchait pas, il disait jamais d'insultes, pas comme lui quoi.

Sur le coup, il eut envie de partir – de partir très loin. De prendre ses jambes à son cou, encore une fois, de hurler quelque chose, n'importe quoi, et de quitter le parc, le plus vite possible, de s'enfuir, à nouveau, encore et toujours. Mais cette fois, y'avait quelque chose en lui, quelque chose comme un parasite, implanté dans son estomac qu'il nouait en casse-tête chinois, quelque chose qui répandait son putain de venin directement dans ses veines, et ce même venin qui infectait chacun de ses membres, l'un après l'autre, sans en oublier aucun ; et ça l'immobilisait, ça le paralysait, bientôt ça atteindrait le cou et il ne pourrait plus bouger.

Et puis, soudain, il sentit un frisson – au creux de son dos, le long de ses vertèbres, finir contre sa nuque.  
>Axel s'était penché et Roxas ne pouvait plus baisser les yeux, maintenant ; c'était trop. Trop. Beaucoup trop pour son esprit qui déconnait un peu plus à chaque seconde, beaucoup trop pour son cœur qui n'en pouvait plus de battre si fort – et puis la marée des cheveux roux du travesti sur ses épaules minces contrastait avec le vert de ses yeux juste comme leur froideur contrastait avec son sourire, ce sourire qu'il avait paumé on savait pas trop où et qu'il avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de retrouver, et sa peau pâle à son front s'était crispée, ses doigts contre le blond resserrés et-<p>

« Roxas, finit par dire le roux, mais sa voix semblait loin et si proche à la fois, et ses mots résonnèrent, résonnèrent dans l'esprit de l'adolescent jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait mal à la tête. J'suis désolé, mais... Ma mère, c'est la seule famille que j'ai. Et actuellement, c'est la seule personne qui m'aime vraiment, alors je veux pas la décevoir, tu comprends ? Je... Je sais pas si c'est bien, si ça vaut vraiment l'coup, si c'est vraiment ça que j'veux, mais là, faut que je change, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde. »

Les doigts d'Axel tremblaient, il le sentait – mais son regard plus fort que jamais ne fléchissait pas et bordel, bordel, la détermination de celui du blond pouvait juste que dalle face à ça, et à leur affrontement tête-à-tête sous la pluie dont la violence ne cessait d'augmenter il allait vraiment finir par paumer – paumer. Il allait paumer. Juste baisser les yeux et paumer face à toutes les émotions différentes et pourtant à peine différentiables, face à ce tourbillon d'émotions de merde qui s'abattait sur lui juste dans l'instant ; colère, jalousie, peut-être, tristesse, et puis quoi d'autre, il ne savait pas, il ne trouvait pas, son cœur battait plus fort et que faire, que faire, pourquoi tout ça, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi dans les yeux d'Axel, il ne savait rien ne savait plus rien et-

Et d'un seul coup, il plaça ses deux mains sur le torse du roux – rien qu'une seconde, juste une petite seconde –, et il le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

* * *

><p>Que le ciel pleure toute sa tristesse infinie, il s'en foutait.<p>

Ça allait bien avec son humeur du moment, de toute façon, et comme c'était pas un rayon de soleil qu'allait pouvoir lui rendre un bon coup le sourire, autant qu'il pleuve. Qu'il pleuve des cordes. Et si possible des vraies, histoire qu'elles assomment au passage un certain connard qui tardait décidément à laisser Roxas se casser.

Vanitas soupira mais il avait pas au cœur l'envie de savoir à combien de soupirs il en était déjà, et il jeta un énième regard à ce putain de ciel au-dessus de sa tête. Il pleuvait carrément, maintenant – mais pas encore des cordes, toutefois. A vrai dire, il avait juste envie de rentrer à la maison, d'allumer une console de jeu au pif, de faire du thé ou du café et de passer la nuit affalé sur son canapé, une couverture négligemment tirées sur ses deux jambes, pour pas qu'il choppe froid parce qu'il aurait enfilé qu'un long short et un t-shirt, mais-

Mais. Mais, mais, mais. Mais, y'avait Roxas. Et mais, y'avait ce putain de sentiment étrange, en lui, quelque part entre son cœur et ses tripes, ou bien à chacun de ces deux endroits, cette torsade de douleurs diverses, comme de toutes petites coupures bien promptes à s'infecter – et au fond il le savait, qu'il fallait qu'il attende. Même si son blond ne lui avait rien demandé, en fait.

Son blond.  
>Vani ne put réprimer un léger sourire, un peu amer – franchement, ça faisait bizarre de l'appeler comme ça. Mais si d'un côté, c'était pas déplaisant, d'un autre, il savait bien que Roxas ne voudrait jamais de la vie un surnom pareil ; alors, une fois de plus, il garderait tout ça pour lui, et ça irait mieux. Mais là, abrité à peine sous le balcon d'un immeuble ou quelque chose du genre, les yeux rivés sur la pluie qui s'effondrait sur le sol, devant lui, comme un million de parasites sur une télé endommagée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser, de repenser, encore et encore, à ce qu'il avait vécu et vu, vu et vécu – et il connaissait le jeune homme depuis si longtemps, et il vivait avec lui maintenant aussi, et il se sentait inquiet parce qu'il le savait entre de mauvaises mains, et toute cette flotte qui ne cessait de tomber d'un ciel de plus en plus sombre ne faisait que lui rappeler toutes ces fois, toutes ces fois où il s'était trouvé aux côtés de Roxas ces derniers temps.<p>

Roxas à côté de qui il s'asseyait toujours, à tous les cours. Roxas à qui il avait annoncé que Zack était en taule, aussi. Roxas qu'il avait invité à venir s'installer chez lui, Roxas qu'il avait emmené voir un concert à l'autre bout du pays, Roxas avec qui il avait passé une nuit à l'hôtel, dans la même chambre, juste comme deux- Comme deux quoi ? Frères ?

Lassé, Vanitas soupira, encore, toujours, à nouveau, et c'était reparti, puis il inspira profondément l'air humide de la fin d'après-midi et rejeta en arrière tous les cheveux sombres qui lui barraient encore la vue. Allez, fallait qu'il se reprenne, maintenant, bordel – finie la rigolade, finies toutes ces conneries de pensées qui le mèneraient nulle part, et surtout finis ces sentiments à la con. Ils avaient pas leur place, de toute manière ; pas dans sa vie, pas maintenant, pas au vu des conditions, et fallait qu'il aille à l'essentiel.

A savoir, Roxas ne lui avait pas dit de l'attendre – mais il ne lui avait pas dit de s'en aller non plus, et il commençait à pleuvoir sacrément fort. Alors, décidant que son pote en aurait encore pour un bout de temps, Vanitas ne s'attarda pas plus et prit la direction de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient dorénavant ; et merde, à la fin, que son blond se débrouille un peu tout seul, pour une fois.

Et pour une fois, pour une fois, oui, pour une fois, ses fausses convictions auraient pu sembler vraies s'il n'y avait pas eu ce foutu cœur dans sa poitrine, fou à lier plus que jamais.

* * *

><p>Roxas se sentait mal.<p>

Sous son corps, ses jambes flanchaient. Sous ses jambes, ses pieds faisaient mal. Et sous ses pieds, la terre semblait tourner. Le monde se cassait la gueule tout autour et là au milieu ne restait que lui, loin d'Axel loin de Vani, loin de savoir quoi faire surtout ; en face, le travelo, la tafiole, la tapette, et tous ces surnoms n'avaient même plus de sens tant il semblait sérieux dans l'instant. Il venait de s'en éloigner, il venait de le repousser, de le pousser en arrière, et sans savoir pourquoi il le regrettait déjà ; parce que les deux paumes larges laissaient une marque chaude sensible au froid de la pluie sur ses épaules et voilà que maintenant, il frissonnait.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerves, en fait, dit alors Axel, parfaitement sérieux, et il dressa son parapluie rose horrible au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger de l'eau qui tombait du ciel ébréché de longs nuages noirs. T'avais pas dit que de moi, t'en avais rien à foutre ? Et puis, je suis gay, et t'aimes pas les gays, alors...  
>– Ta gueule ! Hurla soudain Roxas, sans même piger pourquoi il venait de l'interrompre comme ça. J'aime pas les trans non plus, putain ! Mais va te faire foutre, bordel ! Quitte à être pote avec un mec, mais putain, autant que ce soit un vrai mec ! T'es vraiment trop con ! »<p>

Aussitôt, le blond regretta.  
>Il fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre, et il regretta – il regretta tout ce qu'il venait de dire. A commencer par la seule vraie phrase pas trop injurieuse qu'il avait prononcée. Putain. Putain. Putain. Mais ça lui venait d'où enfin, ce ramassis de conneries ? Être pote avec un mec, et un vrai de vrai, mais bordel, il pensait à quoi, pour dire un truc pareil, pour ne pas hurler sur la mère d'Axel et le traiter de tous les noms parce que décidément non, qu'il se fasse opérer, qu'il devienne une saloperie de meuf pour de vrai, juste comme sa mère le voulait et juste parce qu'il assumait qu'il aimait les mecs et pas les filles, c'était complètement impensable et-<p>

Impensable. Impensable, à ses yeux. Et pourtant, Axel y pensait. Et pourtant, Roxas était fondamentalement contre. Mais pourquoi, en fin de compte ? Pourquoi Axel y pensait si fort ? Pourquoi il pouvait pas simplement envoyer chier maman ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce que lui, il y réfléchissait encore ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il décidait pas que c'était pas ses affaires, pourquoi est-ce qu'il laissait pas tout tomber, et pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait à s'énerver, encore et encore, à chaque fois que ce travelo de merde continuait, répétait, le disait et le redisait, qu'il ne voulait plus être un gars, qu'il voulait rien assumer du tout ?

Roxas baissa les yeux – ça lui donnait envie de pleurer, de mourir et de disparaître. Pourquoi – une question sans réponse, quel que soit le sens dans lequel il la tourne. Il savait pas. Il savait pas et c'était tout. Quelque chose en lui le dominait dans ces moments-là, le surpassait et le contrôlait fort, lui dictant au creux de l'oreille qu'Axel avait pas le droit de faire ça – qu'Axel avait pas le droit de _lui_ faire ça.

Mais ça quoi, et pourquoi pas, hein ? Pourquoi pas à lui précisément ? Pourquoi ?

La réponse était simple, en fait. Et au moment où les doigts forts du rouquin empoignèrent à nouveau sa peau, cette fois-ci son poignet, comme pour le retenir, comme pour le forcer une fois de plus à le regarder, il se sentit bouillir, brûler à l'intérieur, de colère comme de rage ou d'autre chose, et la réponse le frappa en pleine gueule, avec toute la force de la connerie humaine.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer Axel en fille.

C'était un travelo, okay. C'était le gars le plus efféminé de la terre, okay. Mais Roxas l'avait vue, la colère dans ses yeux, et il l'avait sentie, la force dans ses bras, même si ceux-ci étaient fins, trop fins et peu musclés ; et puis, il l'avait ressentie, cette fierté, avec cet attachement à sa mère, et cette envie qu'il avait de jamais laisser personne, même pas le blond, dépasser une certaine limite dans les mots, dans les paroles et dans le ton.  
>Et force était d'avouer que non, Roxas n'avait pas envie de voir Axel en <em>vraie<em> fille.

Bordel, c'était complètement égoïste, et pourtant, il pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Alors, tant pis.  
>Il s'en empêcherait pas.<br>Et il continuerait à refuser avec force qu'Axel la fasse, cette opération, et ce, même si son putain d'avis à lui ne comptait pas – parce qu'au fond, il avait quand même le secret espoir que ça compterait un peu.

Sauf qu'au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, et au moment où il voulut dire enfin tout ce qu'il avait vraiment sur le coeur, et hurler son putain de désir égoïste de merde de garder cette saloperie de travelo juste comme il était pour de vrai, au naturel même sous son accoutrement ridicule, sa voix se bloqua et il perdit ses moyens.

« Axel, je... »

Stop. Blocage. Que dire que faire que dire que faire que dire – et putain, son cœur allait exploser, bordel de bordel de merde.

« Si tu fais cette putain d'opération, bordel, j'te parle plus jamais ! T'as pas à faire ça, connard ! J'te hais, sérieux ! J'te déteste bordel, je te déteste, tu piges, je te hais plus que tout au monde ! Tu vaux vraiment rien, putain, pour parler d'toi et d'ta mère comme ça, mais bordel, va crever ! Dis-le encore une fois, que tu veux devenir une saloperie de fille de merde, dis-le encore une fois, et va te faire foutre, putain ! Tout juste bon à t'fringuer comme une sale meuf alors que t'es un mec ! Fils de pute ! »

Immédiatement, il eut un mouvement de recul – mais au lieu de le retenir, Axel le laissa filer, et il baissa les yeux. Et merde. Roxas détourna la tête, violemment, d'un seul coup. Et merde. Merde, merde, et re-merde. Il releva les yeux, mais le rouquin ne le regardait pas, il le regardait plus, il avait décidément dit un truc de trop et-

Il la sentit pas venir.  
>La baffe dans sa gueule.<br>Et la réplique d'après non plus.

« Franchement, entre se travestir pour ne pas blesser ceux qu'on aime et se planquer sous vingt tonnes de maquillage pour ne pas avoir l'air de ce qu'on est vraiment, je sais pas ce qui est pire. »

Et soudain, le monde s'écroula.  
>Déconnexion – d'un seul coup, comme en un <em>clic<em>, en un _push_, en un _power_. Les pas précipités sur le sol trempé et la pluie qui s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements, froide, glaciale comme jamais.

Roxas eut l'impression de perdre connaissance et de ne reprendre ses esprits que bien plus tard – sans Axel. Il était parti. Loin. Peut-être. Sûrement. Il ne le reverrait plus. Jamais. C'était la fin du monde et la pluie bordel, la pluie, partout, l'eau, dans ses chaussures, sur sa peau, sur ses joues, chaude et froide, froide et chaude, comme ce qui bouillonnait-tourbillonnait sans cesse, sans interruption à l'intérieur de lui ; et puis, soudain, l'accalmie.

Un parapluie levé au-dessus de sa tête mais il ne ressentait plus ni le froid ni la chaleur et il était même pas sûr de bien savoir qui se tenait exactement devant lui, sans un mot sans un bruit.  
>Juste une silhouette découpée entre les trombes de flotte qui s'écrasaient sur la terre et détruisaient l'univers encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.<p>

Un nouveau soupir à l'appui, Vanitas passa un bras ferme autour des épaules de Roxas, et l'attira doucement contre lui – prêt à recueillir ses larmes, accepter ses sanglots, réparer les pots cassés et sauver le monde, une bonne fois pour toutes.  
>Et même s'il ne comprenait pas, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il serrait contre lui le corps secoué de pleurs d'un Roxas qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, il ne pouvait rien y faire – doucement, il déposa un baiser au milieu de ses cheveux blonds et ferma les yeux.<p>

Il ne pouvait rien y faire, non.  
>Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de l'esprit l'image du regard infiniment triste et déçu de cet homme, quittant le parc à son arrivée.<p>

Encore un soupir – un peu de buée, au sortir d'entre ses lèvres.  
>Décidément, quel temps à pleurer.<p>

* * *

><p>C'est fait. C'est fait. Bwaaah. *meurt*<p>

Vous savez, je suis vraiment très nulle avec les dialogues. J'ai eu énormément de peine à les écrire... Alors, j'espère qu'ils sont pas trop foireux... J'ai même pas le courage de le relire encore une fois... J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu, sérieux. ;_;

Merci à mes bêtas chéries, à mes lecteurs chéris et à mon papa qui m'a fait du thé chaud pour que je survivre jusqu'à maintenant. Et j'ose le dire : à la prochaine pour la suite !


	27. Il paraît que la conscience

Héhé.

J'suis vivante. *sort* Par contre, j'ai plein de trucs à vous dire...

J'ai de la peine, ces derniers temps. Entre l'école, les fics, l'école et l'école (si si, je vous jure : j'ai 36h de cours par semaine, et je dois commencer à préparer mes examens de fin d'année D=), j'arrive pas à tout coordonner... J'en ai marre de faire jusqu'à minuit tous les soirs, ça me saoule de devoir sacrifier mes histoires comme ça mais j'ai déjà sabré tout ce que je pouvais niveau école et révisions. T_T Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que je vais ralentir un peu le rythme de parution, en tout cas jusqu'à, disons, mi-avril...

J'espère réussir à reconstituer mon document de scénario (que j'ai perdu dans le crash de mon pc T.T), prendre une avance d'un ou deux chapitres et si possible boucler un OS sur Vocaloid, un autre sur Durarara!, éventuellement un sur Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Ces fandoms me font trop envie depuis trop longtemps D: *bam*

Résultat, attendez-vous plutôt à retrouver le chapitre suivant non pas le week-end/lundi prochain, mais plutôt jeudi ou vendredi... J'aimerais bien partir sur un rythme d'une semaine et demie/deux semaines, ce serait plus vivable. =(

Sinon, je voudrais vous remercier tous pour les MPs (au passage, je les lis TOUJOURS, j'adore les lire *_*) que vous m'envoyez, et surtout m'excuser d'être si lente à répondre. T_T Même chose pour ceux dont je dois lire un texte, c'est pas que j'ai pas envie, c'est juste qu'une journée ne comporte que 24h =( Je pense que ce nouveau planning va me permettre de répondre un peu plus vite. xD T'en fais pas **Keirha-chan**, je t'oublie pas ! x3 J'ai grand plaisir à discuter avec toi alors j'vais répondre, pour sûr :D

Bref. Pour ce chapitre, c'est réflexion, je sais pas si c'est fichtrement intéressant... xD Mais la fin est assez "décisive", paraît-il. Quoiqu'il en soit, il est moins bien que le précédent. =X J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Bonne lecture ^^

PS : **Cloudy-L**, you saved mah liife x3 "Nan ça va pas nan..." *sort*

PPS : Et merci **Elerina** pour mes grosses fautes pas belles :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 27 : Il paraît que la conscience est un truc fragile<span>

Il pleuvait des cordes à l'extérieur – mais pas des vraies. Pas des fausses non plus, note.

De longs filaments d'eau, pas très larges, fendaient le ciel comme des éclairs en plus petit ; mais plus petits ne signifiait pas moins dangereux et c'était bien là le problème. L'esprit humain avait tendance à croire une chose petite moins violente qu'une chose grande et se méfiait donc instinctivement moins des petits soucis, petits ennuis – et Roxas s'était fait avoir, lui aussi.

A ne pas craindre la pluie fine il avait laissé l'orage s'insinuer dans son coeur et sa tête. Et maintenant, c'était douloureux – ça faisait mal, plus dedans que dehors, et ça lui donnait envie de pleurer. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, plus que faire, et plus quoi dire, à qui parler, de quoi, comment, quand ; les mots, les paroles cruelles d'Axel tournaient et tournaient et tournaient dans l'ouragan de sa tête, celui qui emportait ses pensées aussi, et ses sentiments sa réflexion ses mots à lui – mais à la fin, ça voulait dire quoi, tout ça ? C'était vrai, c'était faux ? C'était faux, c'était vrai ? Ou bien encore quelque chose d'autre, quelque part entre les deux ?

Il ne savait pas. Encore une fois. Encore. Une. Fois. Il ne savait pas ne savait rien ne savait vraiment rien n'avait pas la moindre idée – aïe. Il avait beau essayer, désespérément, de ranger, de classer, de trier ses pensées, ses envies et ses peurs, il n'arrivait à rien ; à peine avait-il conscience que, s'il avait pu, ouais, s'il avait pu, il aurait embarqué dans une fusée pour partir le plus loin possible de la Terre, ou remonter le temps et recommencer, reprendre en connaissance de cause, et dire d'autres choses, en d'autres mots – pour ne plus regretter...

Et pourtant, et pourtant jusqu'alors, il s'était toujours senti l'artiste seul de sa vie ; comme un peintre il avait jeté les couleurs de ses sentiments sur le tableau du chemin qu'il traçait jour après jour, comme un musicien il avait frappé de ses émotions chaque touche blanche du grand piano, prêt à écrire lui-même la partition de son existence – mais soudain, c'était la fin. Plus de peinture dans les pots métalliques à ses pieds, plus assez de force à ses doigts pour bouger ou taper, plus de souplesse dans ses bras ni dans ses membres ; d'autres choses entraient, sortaient, bougeaient, et ne demandaient qu'à être prises en compte.

Et s'il était un peintre, alors son modèle avait pris la fuite, et s'il était un musicien, alors le chef d'orchestre s'en était allé, et il lui avait fallu ce départ pour réaliser qu'au fond non, non, non, il ne pouvait pas tout faire tout seul, exactement comme il le voulait.

Mais il n'était ni peintre ni musicien et le travesti dans sa tête n'avait rien d'un modèle ou d'un chef d'orchestre ; en réalité, dans la vraie vie, loin de ses songes et loin de ce qu'il aurait bien aimé être, il n'était qu'un garçon, un putain de stupide garçon qui trop fier pour se couvrir de l'averse s'était laissé surprendre par la tempête. Il aurait dû couper les ponts, enfin, il aurait dû le faire, bien avant, il le savait, merde - dire à Axel que ça n'allait plus, plus du tout, l'envoyer chier pour de bon, lui demander de ne jamais revenir, l'agonir d'injures, n'importe quoi, juste pour qu'il s'éloigne, pour de bon, à jamais, sans revenir, non !

C'était plus possible, maintenant.

Un long frisson naquit dans le bas de son dos, remonta sa colonne vertébrale en un éclair, mourut entre ses deux épaules – et c'était tout. Il avait froid. Et soif. Mais pas faim, juste la gorge sèche, un noeud quelque part au-dessus de l'estomac, dans le creux où il n'y avait pas d'os, un peu en dessous de son coeur ; et c'était plus possible, maintenant, de couper les ponts. Y'avait quelque chose de trop grand, de trop fort pour l'en empêcher – conscience ? Remords ? Regrets ? Ou encore autre chose ?

Il soupira – et pitié, faites qu'il ne pleure pas, pas maintenant, pas encore, pas pour un truc comme ça.

Vanitas était rentré avec lui et pour le moment, il faisait du chocolat chaud, du thé, du café, quelque chose dans le genre. La serviette blanche autour des épaules du blond recueillait quant à elle toute l'eau de ses cheveux blonds, et les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore de ses yeux ; mais son maquillage avait dû en pâtir et putain, fallait qu'il aille arranger ça, enfin... Avec un soupir, bien long et bien profond, il ramena en arrière tous ses cheveux, les putain de cheveux de son crâne, et puis il se leva, chancelant d'abord un peu, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. A dire vrai, il avait pas envie de voir sa tronche – parce qu'il savait, au fond, qu'il ressemblait à rien, là. L'air dévasté, le noir autour de ses yeux coulé jusque sur ses joues, les yeux en question rougis au possible, et il avait enlevé son sweatshirt pour ne garder qu'un T-shirt qu'il ne put s'empêcher de regarder, vite fait.

Des têtes de mort, du noir, du rouge, et encore des têtes de mort.  
>Faiblement, il ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie, et par chance il parvint à y trouver son démaquillant ; puis, il prit un morceau de coton, doux et blanc, et se résolut à le dégueulasser. Il réfléchissait plus vraiment à ce qu'il faisait, en fait – ses gestes s'enchaînaient, de manière tantôt naturelle, tantôt quasiment robotique, et c'était tout. Fallait qu'il fasse ça, alors il le faisait. Fallait qu'il enlève la peinture de sa gueule histoire de la remettre dans les pots, qu'il bouge ses doigts pour leur rendre un certain dynamisme, et il hésita même à enlever son t-shirt – parce qu'après tout, là, il en avait marre. Juste marre.<p>

C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait, quand il réfléchissait.  
>D'en avoir marre comme ça, il voulait dire. Marre de ses cheveux, marre de son maquillage, marre de ses yeux et de sa tête en général, et marre de ses vêtements, de son t-shirt, de ses têtes de mort – c'était la première fois, ouais. Il s'était toujours trouvé bien, comme ça. Toujours. Sans exception. Même sous les moqueries, sous les remarques, sous les mots cruels auxquels il répondait avec colère – toujours. Et puis, tout à coup, comme ça, Axel lui disait que ça allait pas, et réunissait soudain toute la méchanceté et la rancoeur et la haine qu'il avait dû accumuler contre lui et puis-<p>

Roxas secoua la tête – violemment. Ne pas y penser, ne pas y réfléchir, ne pas y penser du tout, pour ne plus pleurer, plus jamais. Ses mains, ses doigts longs et pâles, sans les larges anneaux qu'il avait enlevés, parcoururent en hésitant la pile de vêtements, dans l'armoire de Vanitas ; mais putain, putain, il foutait quoi, à la fin ? Il déconnait, bordel, il déconnait, ou bien quoi ? Il était debout, les cheveux trempés, l'eau en petites gouttes tombait jusque sur le sol et voilà qu'il retirait son t-shirt, comme un con, pour l'échanger simplement contre un truc différent, pas forcément plus joli, qu'il avait trouvé parmi les vêtements de son meilleur pote, et qu'il avait pris sans rien lui demander, simplement parce que...

Il savait pas.  
>Il savait même pas pourquoi il faisait ça. Pourquoi il se servait dans les fringues à Vani, qui pourtant s'habillait pas trop d'une manière particulière ou d'une autre, ni même forcément bien ou mal – et pourquoi il venait de mettre un polo, rouge vif, avec le col qu'il faisait maladroitement, et pourquoi il eut besoin d'aller voir le résultat dans la salle de bain, de se regarder, encore et encore, de coiffer ses cheveux, pourquoi il les trouva soudain trop longs, pourquoi il fut pris à nouveau d'une irrépressible envie de pleurer ; mais au fond, bordel, il savait juste pas où il en était, ni ce qu'il faisait, et bordel, ce que ça pouvait le foutre mal.<p>

En un rien de temps, il se retrouva à terre, assis, et il enfouit son visage entre ses genoux comme pour étouffer les battements de son coeur, sa respiration saccadée, et les nouvelles larmes au bord de ses putain d'yeux de merde. Il savait pas, bordel. Il voyait pas. Les mots d'Axel, ce qu'il avait dit, mais enfin, putain – ça voulait dire quoi, ça voulait dire quoi, à la fin ? Qu'il devait changer ? Virer son maquillage, ses fringues, tout son noir et toutes ses têtes de mort, pour partir sur autre chose ?

Pourtant ça lui allait pas, les fringues à Vani. C'était pas son genre, ça lui allait pas, il avait pas l'habitude et il aimait pas se voir comme ça – parce que putain, il se sentait pas lui, avec ça. Il se sentait pas Roxas, il se sentait Vanitas et c'était pas ce qu'il avait envie d'être, pas ce qu'il essayait d'être, et pas ce que-

Mais bordel, il était quoi, exactement, à la fin ?  
>La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même et sur le coup, il flippa tellement qu'il entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.<p>

Roxas, dix-sept ans. Un prénom et un âge – pour s'allier à une apparence, un caractère. Blond, les yeux bleus, petit, trop petit même, un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière et ce maquillage qui ne le quittait jamais, violent aussi, peut-être trop, une sacrée collection d'insultes en tout genre et les mots les plus durs qui soient, le noir et la mort pour univers, la colère pour raison de vivre. Quoi d'autre avec ça ? Des relations ? Cloud, son grand frère, toujours là quand il le fallait, Vanitas, son meilleur ami un peu trop protecteur à son goût, et c'était tout pour les gens qu'il voyait souvent.  
>Plus Axel qu'il ne savait même pas comment définir.<p>

Et puis, soudain, il sentit deux bras passer autour de ses épaules, et il tressaillit.

« Je peux appeler Cloud, si tu veux, dit doucement Vanitas, si bas qu'il en fut presque inaudible. Sinon, y'a du chocolat chaud. Et si le moindre truc te tracasse, tu peux m'en parler, d'accord ? »

Il resserra un peu son étreinte, mais le relâcha rapidement et se releva – sans un mot de plus. Il se tut se retourna s'avança fit mine de partir – et il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, la poussa, sort-

« Vani, attends ! »

Roxas s'était levé d'un bond – soudain, comme ça, tout à coup, et il savait même pas pourquoi, bordel, et il s'en voulut aussitôt, mais... Mais. Il savait, au fond de lui. Il savait qu'il fallait parler à Vanitas, maintenant. Lui parler d'Axel. Lui dire qui c'était, qui ça représentait, et surtout essayer de lui expliquer, de lui décrire comme il se sentait, vis-à-vis de tout ça, de tout ce bordel. Lui raconter comment il avait rencontré ce taré, comment ils s'étaient bien entendus au début, comment ils s'étaient engueulés alors que putain, au fond, c'était pas si grave, et comment ils s'étaient revus par la suite, comment ça avait évolué, changé, comment il en était venu à juste vouloir parler avec le rouquin de tout ce qu'ils avaient à se dire – et, enfin, comment tout avait foiré, tout avait déconné.

Par sa faute à lui. A cause de ses mots, de ses putain de mots – de ce vocabulaire qu'il employait à tort et à travers, et de sa saloperie d'impulsivité, surtout.

Mais maintenant c'était clair – enfin, presque.  
>Maintenant, il savait à peu près ce qu'il voulait faire, ce qu'il devait faire, et ce qu'il allait faire, et mine de rien c'étaient quand même trois trucs bien différents.<p>

Il avait enregistré dans sa tête les paroles dures d'Axel, n'avait pu s'empêcher de se dire que bordel, y'a que la vérité qui blesse, mais ne l'avait pas accepté pour autant ; et maintenant il se trouvait face à Vani, son seul soutien proche à peu près potable, et fallait pas qu'il merde, non – hors de question qu'il se plante et que Vanitas se mette aussi à le trouver chiant, comme à peu près tous ceux qu'il avait côtoyés jusqu'ici.

« On... On peut parler un moment, s'te plaît ? »

Il voulait partir loin, très loin, et ne jamais revenir. Il devait rester, ici même, et se débrouiller pour arranger les choses, retrouver Axel et lui parler – s'excuser, putain. Mais pour le moment, il allait juste parler à Vani.

Lui parler – c'était ça. Lui raconter. Mettre les choses à plat, aussi. Arrêter un peu de lui cacher des trucs, et enfin se confier à quelqu'un parce que bordel, bordel, mais c'était de ça dont il avait besoin, en fin de compte.

Alors, il se leva, rapidement, et reporta toute son attention sur son meilleur pote – et lui s'était arrêté, lui lui souriait, lui se retourna bientôt et lui lui fit signe de le suivre.

Simplement. Suivre – tends la main, prends la sienne, cesse de n'être qu'à toi et fais confiance.

* * *

><p>La télévision.<p>

Sur l'écran, ça défilait, image après image. Et les yeux de Roxas, fatigués de ces couleurs différentes incessantes, regardaient les publicités avec autant d'attention que la série policière dont il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler l'intrigue ; mais dans le fond, c'était pas si grave que ça. C'était un épisode sur dix ou vingt dans une saison sur cinq ou dix, et ça repasserait, inexorablement, sur celle-ci ou une autre chaîne – et puis, son esprit était ailleurs.

Juste le vide bleuté derrière ses pupilles. Et ses pensées, sa conscience à des kilomètres de là.

Il avait tout raconté à Vanitas, cette fois – tout, absolument tout. Les trucs qu'il ne savait pas encore, ceux dont il se doutait sûrement, et certainement quelques-uns qu'il connaissait déjà. Et maintenant Vani en était au même point que lui ; ça faisait bizarre, comme sensation. De savoir que quelqu'un d'autre que lui en savait autant que lui sur sa situation. D'avoir un point de vue extérieur sur tout ce qui lui tombait sur la gueule. Et surtout, d'obtenir enfin cette chose étrange qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux, le visage, le fin sourire de son meilleur pote – le soutien, que ça s'appelait, en réalité.

« Tu sais, si t'es fatigué, tu peux aller dormir... Te force pas à rester, surtout... »

Sur le coup, la voix de son colocataire lui sembla loin, et il répondit même pas – il soupira juste, peut-être fatigué peut-être juste blasé, et ramena ses jambes contre lui, sur le canapé. Dans sa main, une tasse de chocolat chaud à moitié vide, encore bouillante sur les bords ; mais ses yeux un peu réveillés par les paroles de son pote se recentrèrent bientôt sur son iPhone, oublié sur la table basse.

A vrai dire, il savait pas trop comment agir, ni à quel point exactement il en était.  
>L'affaire Axel lui semblait un peu effacée, maintenant - mais en même temps, dès qu'il y repensait, ça ravivait la douleur et à nouveau il en paumait le sourire, et il sentait son coeur serré très fort dans l'étreinte d'un truc pas vraiment descriptible. A côté de ça, y'avait Vani, toutefois – et rien ne changeait rien au fait qu'il était vachement gentil, Vanitas.<p>

Assez loin du Vani qu'il avait connu, en fait. Et puis, ces derniers temps, y'avait comme un truc différent, un truc en moins contre un autre en plus, chez lui ; c'était moins de moqueries, moins de sourires narquois ou taquins, moins de tapes à l'épaule et plus de mots gentils, de gestes un peu réconfortants, d'attentions et de bras autour de ses épaules, de longs doigts dans ses cheveux.

Plutôt troublant, quand il y pensait.  
>Mais il avait pas vraiment le coeur ni la tête à y penser, alors il décida simplement de remettre ce souci à plus tard et se pelotonna confortablement dans la couverture douce, autour de ses épaules, le long de ses bras jusqu'à ses jambes. Il avait pas vraiment réfléchi ce soir, fallait dire. L'incident était arrivé, puis il était rentré avec Vani, puis il s'était laissé dorloter le temps de calmer ses larmes et là, il avait même plus le dixième de la force qu'il lui aurait fallu pour réaliser à quel point il avait pu avoir l'air con, con, et surtout faible.<p>

A dire vrai de toute façon il avait pas envie de réfléchir, pas maintenant – il avait eu son lot d'émotions pour la soirée, la nuit portait conseil, et il verrait bien le lendemain par quel bout choper ses emmerdes pour les traiter, vite fait bien fait. Pour le moment, il avait juste envie de rester là ; même si Vanitas était bizarre, et même si un truc le préoccupait un peu, tout au fond de lui, il était franchement crevé et tant qu'il y avait pas cas de force majeur, autant ne pas trop bouger.

Le truc dont il se doutait pas, c'était qu'un cas de force majeur, ça dépendait pas forcément que de lui pour arriver dans sa vie.

Et le truc dont il se doutait pas, c'était qu'en ce moment-même, et depuis qu'il lui avait tout dit d'ailleurs, Vanitas faisait marcher ses neurones à deux cents à l'heure là où Roxas les avait clairement fichus en pause.  
>Mais le truc dont il se doutait pas, c'était que conjuguer les deux précédents pouvait déboucher sur de sacrées, sacrées emmerdes.<p>

Exactement comme lorsqu'il se pencha en avant pour poser sa tasse, comme lorsqu'il prit son portable en main histoire de checker ses messages ; comme lorsque Vani se tourna vers lui, aussi, avec cet air interrogateur qu'il avait décidément pas l'habitude d'afficher, et comme lorsque, tout à coup, il lui causa.

« J'sais que c'est un peu soudain, dit-il comme ça, mais j'viens de penser à un truc... Ton Axel, tu crois pas que pour s'être fâché qu'après tout ce temps, il doit être vachement amoureux d'toi ? »

Oh.  
>Merde.<br>Oh.  
>Putain de merde.<p>

Vani avait pas dit ça pour le blesser, bien sûr. Ni pour l'emmerder. Ni pour le mettre en situation délicate. Probablement qu'il y avait pas même réfléchi avant de le balancer - mais putain, putain, putain, et re-putain.

Bizarrement, les neurones de Roxas se remirent en marche vite fait – et le temps qu'il regarde Vanitas dans les yeux, le temps qu'il ouvre la bouche comme un gros con, le temps qu'il le dévisage et qu'il assimile juste ce que son pote venait de dire, son iPhone se mit à vibrer dans sa main.

Bordel.  
>Ses pensées se faisaient un deux cents mètres mortel dans sa tête et à force de les sentir faire des tours de piste, à toute allure, il passa pas loin de s'évanouir ; mais il tint bon et le temps de piger ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouvait déjà avec une conclusion en tête. Une putain, putain, putain de conclusion.<p>

Axel avait tout enduré de lui. Tout. Sans broncher. Sans s'énerver – jamais. Les cris, les coups, les insultes. La colère. L'homophobie. L'impulsivité. La violence tout court.

Et y'avait fallu qu'il lui sorte un « fils de pute » pour qu'enfin il lui balance tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.  
>Et maintenant Vani disait que c'était de l'amour – genre, de l'amour. Qu'avait gardé tout ça au fin fond de lui et qui l'avait empêché d'exploser.<p>

C'était complètement dingue – putain.  
>Parce que, parce que, parce que ; mais bordel ! Mais bordel, Axel était pas le seul à souffrir se sa connerie, de ses erreurs, de sa violence pour laquelle il se détestait pas mal depuis la fin d'après-midi ! Ca pouvait pas être ça, c'était pas possible, y'avait aussi-<p>

Y'avait aussi ses camarades qui le détestaient bien fort. Y'avait aussi sa mère qu'en avait à peu près rien à foutre de lui. Y'avait aussi Kévin qui le traitait comme une pauvre merde et le prenait pour un gay.  
>Mais surtout, y'avait aussi Vanitas qui restait toujours calme, un peu mesquin, mais profondément attentionné – toujours à s'occuper de lui, à veiller sur lui, à gérer ses problèmes, à le conseiller et bordel. Bordel. Bordel-<p>

Si Axel était amoureux de lui parce qu'il endurait tout de lui sans jamais broncher, et si Vanitas à son tour le laissait l'engueuler, lui crier dessus, se montrer désagréable, piquer ses fringues, squatter sa piaule, lui pleurer dessus, tout le temps, alors ça voulait dire que...

Putain.  
>Avant même qu'il pige comment ni pourquoi, il avait répondu au téléphone et c'était Cloud qui l'appelait – il savait même pas pourquoi, il voulait pas savoir, mais là, sur le moment, son frère lui sauvait la vie.<p>

Rapidement, il bredouilla un truc, pas clair pas compréhensible pas même forcément sensé – et puis, il prit sa veste, sauta dans ses chaussures, hurla que Cloud avait besoin de lui, ne raccrocha qu'après, se promit de rappeler, et déboula bientôt dans la rue, à bout de souffle.

Et là, il réalisa qu'il était con.  
>Qu'il était dehors en pleine nuit, vêtu d'un polo appartenant à son pote.<br>Qu'il portait ni maquillage ni lentilles, juste ses horribles lunettes qui ressemblaient à rien.  
>Et accessoirement, qu'en dehors de son iPhone et de son casque, toujours autour de son cou, il avait tout laissé chez Vanitas.<p>

Mais son coeur battait à deux cents kilomètres/heures, il pouvait pas faire marche arrière et voilà déjà que son portable vibrait, vibrait encore, et que c'était Cloud qui rappelait, parce que visiblement il avait pas du tout comprendre – normal, en même temps.

Ses doigts tremblaient sur l'appareil lorsqu'il le porta à ses yeux ; mais il savait pas où en était Vani, ce qu'il foutait, s'il allait le suivre ou pas, et sur le coup, il avait juste pas envie de le voir, pas envie de lui parler – alors, il décrocha et se mit à courir.

Le plus loin possible. Comme un idiot – seul et en pleine nuit.  
>Rien qu'imaginer son apparence en ce moment-même lui donnait envie de se pendre ; mais à vrai dire, entre cette peur d'être vu, cette peur d'être retrouvé, cette peur surtout de ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Vani ou à Cloud ou à n'importe qui d'autre, et la conviction secrète qu'après tout, la possibilité qu'Axel soit amoureux de lui ne le dégoûtait pas tant que ça, il savait pas ce qui était pire.<p>

Peut-être qu'il valait mieux s'asseoir par terre et pleurer un bon coup, en fin de compte.

* * *

><p>Naan Roxy ne pleure paas ;_; *sort*<p>

J'me bousille les nerfs à force XD Need d'écrire un OS, maintenant. Pfiou T.T *fatiguée*

Mais pour le moment, dodo. Et demain, je fais une grande tournée réponse aux MPs ! XD Merci à tous (toutes) d'être lààà x3


	28. Il paraît que le coeur

A tous ceux qui se posent la question : si si, quand je réponds plus aux MPs/reviews pendant 3-4 jours, je suis encore vivante... C'est juste que j'écris, que j'essaie de boucler mon chapitre à l'heure et que j'y arrive pas. XD

J'ai la flemme de faire un long commentaire alors disons simplement que ce chapitre est long, qu'il contient une révélation pas forcément super importante, quelques éléments sur les connaissances de Roxas et enfin, un tremplin vers un peu d'avancée. \o/

J'vais vite répondre aux anonymes, aussi =)

**Kagome Moon Factory : **Je réponds toujours à mes reviews =) Même si des fois j'en ai pour trois semaines. xD *bam* Aah ok, si c'est positif je dis plus rien alors =) Merci :3 Je suis d'accord, ce serait débile de faire du yaoi et de changer un mec en fille peu après, quand même... XD On en reparlera dans les prochains chapitres. Voilà, trop gentil, t'as tout dit XD  
>Désolée, pour Vanitas... xD Je te rassure, Roxas est assez tranché sur le sujet. ^^ Ouii, les choses avancent 8D Pour le présent, sinon, y'a pas mal d'endroits où c'est voulu, en fait, parce que justement, c'est du discours indirect libre. Maintenant, c'est possible que j'aie fait une faute de frappe quelque part (dans le genre un "e" au lieu d'un "a"), je verrai tout ça quand je ferai ma grande relecture ^^ Merciii ! =)<p>

**Darling Sue :** Je suis désolée d'être si cruelle D= *sort* Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements en tout cas ! Trop contente que tu aimes ! ^^

**chut :** Je suis très, très contente que tu aimes Cloud. C'est la première fois que j'utilise ce personnage XD J'espère qu'il saura te plaire dans ce chapitre aussi, il est au centre de toutes les discussions cette fois-ci xD Sinon, je suis ultra d'accord avec ta remarque sur le chapitre 26. "Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore" ... Quel beau dicton x3 Bref, je te remercie infiniment pour tes commentaires, et j'espère grandement que Roxas-héroïne-de-shojo (c'est sa destinéeee) te surprendra, parce qu'il a encore plus d'un tour dans son sac. :D

Bonne lecture, chers gens ! =)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 28 : Il paraît que le cœur ne sert à rien<span>

Saloperie de cœur de merde.  
>A quoi ça servait, ce truc, déjà ?<p>

Ah oui. A vivre. Et merci les cours de biologie du lycée, suivis à l'arrache, à coup d'un cours toutes les deux ou trois semaines. A vivre. Vivre, hein – quelle connerie.

En cet instant-même, Roxas aurait volontiers donné tout ce qu'il avait pour simplement crever là, en fait.

Pour que son cœur s'arrête, que la peur s'en aille, que toutes les émotions partent, et que son corps cesse de trembler, que ses lèvres cessent de frémir. Que ses bras enfin s'immobilisent, que sa voix retrouve une tonalité normale, ni trop haute ni trop basse, et simplement qu'enfin, ce soit le silence.

Le silence. Le calme. La sérénité, comme on disait. Ce truc étrange dont on parlait parfois en bonne société, et qui en ce moment-ci lui semblait loin, loin, loin – enfuie, même, la sérénité, et il tendit la main droite au ciel pour la retenir mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'air glacé de la fin de soirée. Ça lui donna envie de pleurer.

Mais dans sa main gauche et fébrile malhabile restait encore son iPhone et, à l'autre bout du fil, son frère aîné – et maintenant il allait falloir qu'il parle, qu'il parte, qu'il parle qu'il parte qu'il s'en aille et qu'il raconte ou qu'il raconte en s'en allant mais qu'il fasse enfin quelque chose plutôt que de tout subir comme une pauvre merde, bordel !

« Roxas ? »

Son prénom.  
>La voix de Cloud.<br>Il reprit conscience et respira soudain de nouveau – ça faisait du bien, putain. Cette douceur dans sa voix, un peu hésitante, un peu intriguée. Et cette tendresse – cette tendresse fraternelle. Juste fraternelle. Juste ça. L'affection d'un grand frère au petit frère, parce qu'en fin de compte ils ont tous deux les mêmes parents, ont tous deux vécu les mêmes emmerdes, et affrontement maintenant tous deux les mêmes galères.

« C-Cloud, je peux venir chez toi, là maintenant ?  
>– Hm. »<p>

La question se posait même pas, en fait ; mais ça lui fit du bien de le demander pour de bon, clair et net, et d'entendre une réponse tout aussi claire et nette. Evidemment qu'il pouvait aller chez son frère. Evidemment qu'il pouvait se reposer sur lui, une fois de plus. Et évidemment qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, de ce côté-là ; parce que justement, c'était son frère, et pas un pote.

Mais, craindre – il se sentait un peu mal, fallait dire, à penser des trucs pareils. C'était pas franchement sympa, et il avait pas super envie de se dire qu'il avait peur ; et puis d'un autre côté, bordel, il avait vraiment peur. Il savait pas pourquoi. Il arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi – et puis soudain il pensa à Vanitas, à ses sourires, à ses gestes, sa gentillesse qu'avait pas toujours été là, toute la putain d'attention qu'il lui portait tout le temps, tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui et tout ce que Roxas lui rendait pas sans qu'il se fâche jamais et ouais, ouais, ouais, en fin de compte, ça le faisait flipper.

Ça le faisait flipper que son meilleur pote puisse avoir fait tout ça juste parce que ce connard espérait recevoir un peu d'amour de sa part en retour – mais merde, quoi. Il avait pas l'intention de laisser qui que ce soit acheter son affection et puis-

Et puis c'était pas que ça le problème, quoi. Il était pas gay – lui, il entendait. Lui, il l'était pas. Il l'était pas, bordel de merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que personne à part son frère arrivait à se fourrer ça dans le crâne ? Et pourquoi est-ce que cet imbécile d'Axel, cet imbécile de Vanitas, pourquoi ils avaient besoin d'avoir encore un minimum d'espoir ? Parce que c'était forcément l'espoir qui les conduisait comme ça, c'était pas possible autrement, sinon il auraient pas supporté tout ce que-

Tout ce qu'il leur avait fait subir rien qu'avec sa connerie au moins aussi grande que son ego qui devait bien faire deux fois son mètre soixante-quatre.

Il était arrivé à l'appart' de Cloud et il avait encore plus envie de crever, maintenant – mais le pire, c'était qu'il pigeait même pas pourquoi. Y'avait comme un côté de lui qui disait, bordel, t'es con, t'as rien à te reprocher, laisse les sales gays de côté et vis ta vie, envoie-les juste chier ; et puis, y'avait comme une autre face de son esprit qui gueulait bien fort, t'es vraiment le type le plus con d'la Terre, parce qu'avec ta bêtise t'as blessé Axel, t'as blessé Vani, tu vas sûrement blesser Cloud aussi, et en fin de compte tout ce que t'arrives à faire maintenant c'est t'en vouloir à mort.

Pour le coup, il avait bien envie de crever mais il savait très bien qu'il pourrait juste pas.

C'était con, quand il réfléchissait. Vachement con, même. Ça tenait en quelques mots – juste quelques putain de mots. Mais c'était là, c'était ça, et c'était indéniable ; dans sa vie y'avait sa conne de mère, l'enfoiré de Kévin, ses profs qui l'engueulaient tout le temps, les camarades de classe auxquels il parlait jamais – et en dehors de ça, c'était Vani, Cloud, Axel. Pas forcément dans cet ordre-là.

Son univers, c'était ça. Trois mecs. Trois mecs pour s'occuper de lui, définir ce qu'il était, le conforter dans ce rôle ou, au contraire, essayer de l'en dégager fissa. Et pourtant jusqu'il y a quelques mois encore, il avait vécu avec juste son frère et son meilleur pote ; mais Axel était arrivé, Axel s'était approché, Axel avait parlé, Axel avait foutu tout le bordel possible et inimaginable dans sa tête et dans son corps et dans son cœur et dans son âme, et maintenant-

Sitôt que son frère aîné ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, le monde se cassa la gueule à l'envers, le ciel se cassa la gueule par terre et Roxas se cassa la gueule dans les bras qui l'avaient accueilli, l'accueillaient et l'accueilleraient toujours.

Et puis, ces mêmes bras passèrent ses épaules, descendirent dans son dos, l'enlacèrent doucement – et en un rien de temps, il se retrouva assis sur le canapé confortable, emmitouflé dans une couverture on ne peut plus douce, une tasse de thé en main, trois doigts perdus au milieu de la marée blonde de ses cheveux que l'air à l'extérieur avait glacés. Cloud, à ses côtés, avait simplement croisé les jambes, son bras resté inoccupé allongé en travers, mais sitôt qu'il sentit son frère un peu calmé à l'intérieur, il soupira et écarta deux mèches de son front, histoire de pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement sur la tempe droite.

« Bon, alors, il se passe quoi, cette fois ? Demanda-t-il calmement, l'air un peu blasé – mais c'était normal, c'était comme toujours, et sur le coup, Roxas, ça le rassura vachement, que Cloud au moins soit normal, lui. Et puis ce pull, c'est pas un truc à toi, j'me trompe ? »

Quelle perspicacité.

Le blond songea à cette connerie de réponse insolente mais ne la prononça pas – de toute manière, ironie ou pas, c'était vrai, que c'était pas ses fringues à lui. Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, putain, c'était juste n'importe quoi, sa situation, maintenant ; c'était genre minuit, ou plus tard encore, une-deux-trois heures du matin, il avait réveillé son frère pour débarquer chez lui, avait fait tout le trajet fringué d'un pull à Vani, avec son iPhone en poche son casque autour des oreilles ses lunettes sur le nez – et tout ça, c'était juste en putain de désaccord avec l'attitude qu'il avait d'habitude.

Bordel.

Bordel – comment c'était possible, qu'un type arrive comme ça à faire déconner toutes ses coutumes ? Enfin, un type, on s'entend ; Axel, Vani, Axel, Vani, lequel le troublait le plus, déjà ? Et lequel l'avait foutu au bord des larmes comme ça, lequel de ces fils de putes l'avait poussé à se casser vite fait de chez lui, lequel spammait tout son esprit avec son image, ses paroles, son visage, son existence toute entière ?

Putain d'merde.  
>Sans qu'il le veuille vraiment, ses poings se resserrèrent contre ses jambes et son jeans finit plié entre ses doigts, forts de toute sa colère, et de toute cette putain de trouille qui le faisait trembler des pieds à la tête.<p>

« C'est Vani, j'crois qu'il est..., dit-il soudain, et sa voix se brisa avant même qu'il ne puisse termina sa phrase – il recommença. Il est... Amoureux d'moi... Bordel de merde ! »

Il sentit son visage chauffer un bon coup, pensa vite fait à Axel, osa pas en parler, enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et cria un bon coup tous les jurons qui lui venaient à l'esprit – bordel, il fait chier, c'est trop la merde, j'y pige que dalle, et putain, ce que ça pouvait faire du bien. Et puis Cloud glissa cinq longs doigts forts dans la crinière blonde, serra un peu, releva le tout avec énergie mais pas trop violemment non plus, juste comme il le faisait ultra souvent quand il voulait que son imbécile de frère cadet l'écoute et surtout, le regarde droit dans les yeux.

Parce que justement, ses yeux, en ce moment, il disaient « _Raconte-moi tout _», et ils avaient pas vachement l'air assez cléments pour lui laisser le temps de ressasser et d'essayer de ranger ses pensées, pour au final ne se paumer que plus encore.

Mais peut-être que c'était ça qu'il lui fallait, en fin de compte – exactement ça, ce dont il avait besoin.

Qu'on l'engueule un peu, qu'on le secoue, qu'on lui remonte les bretelles et qu'on cesse d'être toujours gentil, putain d'trop gentil avec lui ; qu'on l'empoigne par les cheveux, la gorge, qu'on serre fort, qu'on le fasse crever, de douleur ou d'horreur, une fois deux fois jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il était allé trop loin, qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Alors, il raconta. Tout ce qui s'était passé – exactement comme il l'avait raconté à Vanitas, avec les évènements de la soirée en plus. Et une fois de plus, il se sentit faible, il se sentit merdique, moins que rien et en-dessous du monde, à six pieds sous terre ; mais il s'en foutait, il s'en foutait complètement, s'il fallait qu'il le dise il allait le dire, toutes ces conneries, et après, il en parlerait plus jamais de sa vie, et même qu'il finirait bien par ne même plus-

Lorsqu'enfin il eut terminé, il réalisa qu'il tremblait. Il savait pas pourquoi, il savait pas de quoi – il tremblait, effrayé ou soulagé, amusé ou horrifié, il savait pas. Et puis, son frère aîné, à côté de lui, soupira.

A nouveau, une paume large paumée dans sa tignasse blonde, ses cheveux emmêlés, tout en bordel – et soudain il se sentit attiré contre Cloud, sa tête heurta son torse et les lèvres de l'autre furtivement heurtèrent l'arrière de son crâne.

Sur le coup, ça lui fit bizarre.  
>Après quelques secondes, ça passa.<br>La minute d'après, ça allait mieux et comme il n'était pas mal à l'aise, il opta pour la possibilité de juste rester là.

« Promets-moi de pas te foutre de ma gueule, fit cependant bientôt Cloud, troublant de sa voix plus douce qu'avant le silence de leur étreinte. Mais, t'sais... Tu vois Zack, le frère à Vani ? »

Roxas approuva et soudain, les yeux bleus de son frère plongèrent profondément dans les siens, comme pour capter toute son attention, jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

C'était peut-être un truc important, au final, ce que son camarade allait lui dire – même si le cadet des deux frères devait bien avouer que, jusque là, il voyait pas trop quel rapport ça pouvait bien avoir avec lui, ses emmerdes, son cœur qui battait à en niquer le record olympique au cent mètres et les deux seuls mecs dans sa vie qu'avaient été capables de tomber amoureux de lui.

« Bah, j'suis sorti avec lui, l'année passée. Trois mois, un truc comme ça... J'étais amoureux de lui, je crois. »

Quoi ?  
>Roxas écarquilla de grands yeux qui aussitôt parcourent le visage de son frère – de haut, en bas, de bas, en haut, et de gauche à droite-de droite à gauche.<p>

Il voulut parler réagir penser réfléchir s'énerver, tirer des conclusions des quelques éléments qu'il venait d'obtenir qu'il peinait à raccorder les uns aux autres mais il ne put, n'arriva pas et soudain- Cloud soupira, le lâcha, le laissa s'échapper de son étreinte.

« Je vais t'apprendre un truc, frérot, commença-t-il alors, à mi-voix. Avant que tu te mettes à me détester... Je suis sorti avec un mec, mais ça veut pas dire que je suis gay, d'accord ? C'est le seul gars qui m'ait jamais plu, tout comme t'es peut-être le seul gars que Vanitas ait un jour aimé, tu vois le genre ? »

Sa première réaction avait été la surprise mais sur le coup, le plus jeune des deux blonds se sentit infiniment con, et fut obligé de baisser les yeux pour pas que Cloud voie que bordel, il était encore en train de rougir – gêné, pour facile la troisième fois de la soirée.

Sans aucun doute il avait pensé, tout d'abord, que son frère était en train de lui faire son, heu... _Coming-off_, quelque chose comme ça, il se rappelait plus trop le mot exact, mais en gros de lui avouer qu'il était homo, lui aussi – en plus déjà d'Axel et de Vanitas, et ça faisait carrément plus un seul vrai mec dans son entourage. Mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, qu'il y réfléchissait enfin, il réalisait comme une poutrelle dans sa gueule à quel point c'était débile, comme raisonnement ; parce que si Cloud disait qu'il l'était pas, c'était qu'il l'était pas, et s'il avait aimé que Zack, peut-être que c'était qu'une er-

Une erreur ?  
>Okay, ça faisait bizarre, d'imaginer son frère, son aîné à lui, enlacer Zack – ou le laisser l'enlacer ? Roxas rougit violemment et secoua la tête. Putain, non, hors de question que Cloud ait été... Ca !<p>

Il osait même pas le penser mais c'était pas forcément que ça l'emmerdait, que ça le dégoûtait, en fait ; gay ou pas, Cloud restait Cloud, ça restait son frère et Roxas pouvait pas à se résoudre à le rabaisser au niveau auquel Vani avait dégringolé, et encore moins au niveau de l'autre travesti roux à peine descriptible. Mais c'était tellement... Tellement étrange, tellement pas normal, et à la fois tellement pas-si-dérangeant que ça, que ça le dérangeait quand même et bordel, il en était où avec tout ça, lui, exactement ?

« 'fin, reprit alors soudain son hôte, sûrement parce qu'il avait remarqué que le blond avait toujours pas répondu. Tout ça pour t'dire que c'est pas la fin du monde si ton meilleur pote te kiffe... Okay, c'est un peu chiant si tu partages pas ses sentiments, mais je pense que tu devrais être flatté. Bon, je sais aussi que t'es homophobe comme pas deux, j'te juge pas mais... Ce serait con de perdre ton meilleur pote juste pour ça, non ? Réfléchis. »

Cloud avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise.  
>Roxas répondit même pas et le regarda se lever, balançant qu'il allait faire quelque chose comme du thé ou du café – mais en vérité, il savait, son cadet, que c'était de sa faute s'il se cassait. Parce qu'il avait besoin de respirer, sûrement. De plus sentir deux grands yeux bleus collés à la surprise forte contre sa tronche – de plus avoir le poids du jugement de son cadet sur les épaules et sur le torse, là où ça devait bien l'empêcher de respirer.<p>

L'adolescent s'en voulait pour ça, en fait. Pour paraître aussi homophobe, comme il avait dit Cloud, au point de faire fuir son propre frère ; mais en même temps, bordel, c'était pas si faux que ça, ça avait pas été aussi faux que ça, autrefois, y'avait longtemps – et maintenant, maintenant, bah...

Maintenant, y'avait comme quelque chose qu'avait changé.  
>Il réfléchissait. Roxas réfléchissait, maintenant. A plusieurs trucs – à des tas, à des tonnes de milliers de trucs. A son frère, surtout, déjà ; puis à Vanitas, à Axel, à ce qu'il en pensait lui, de tout ça, à comment il avait viré de son champ de vision les deux derniers mecs sans réfléchir, et à comment il avait pas franchement envie de faire de même avec le troisième – et puis surtout, il réfléchissait, et c'était le bordel parce qu'il savait pas où commencer, pas comment s'y rendre, mais il se demandait si au fond, c'était vraiment grave d'être gay.<p>

« J'vois que ça te travaille, le surprit soudain la voix de son frère, et le blond cadet tressaillit avant de relever vite fait la tête. Mais te tracasse pas, va, amoureux ou pas, c'est quand même Vanitas et c'est ce qui compte, non ? Et puis, comme j't'ai dit avant, il est peut-être bi.  
>– Hein ? »<p>

Bi ?  
>Roxas écarquilla d'immenses yeux pleins de je-comprends-pas-de-quoi-tu-parles et de putain-qu'est-ce-que-c'est-que-ça ; et puis il se dit que merde, parce qu'il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part, mais que sur le coup la traduction du voc étrange de son frère lui revenait pas, et ça le faisait un peu chier, quand même. Mais note quand même, c'était pas sûr pour autant qu'il ait un jour connu la signification de ce mot – alors, il en fit pas tout un foin et de toute manière, Cloud lui répondit bien assez vite, lui fourrant au passage une tasse de chocolat brûlant entre les mains.<p>

« Bisexuel. T'sais, ça veut dire qu'il aime les filles et les garçons, en gros.  
>– Mais... C'est possible ? »<p>

Sur le coup, son frère aîné le regarda bizarre.

« Bah... Oui ? Répondit-il d'un ton mi-moqueur, mi-hésitant, comme s'il hésitait entre se foutre de sa gueule et l'interner dans un asile à l'autre bout du monde. Tu savais pas ? »

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il lui flanqua une petite claque à l'arrière du crâne, avant d'ébouriffer vite fait ses cheveux – mais tout de suite son cadet, l'air un peu fâché, se grouilla de lui choper la main et de la dégager de sa tête.

« T'es trop bête, dit alors Cloud, franchement moqueur, même si fallait le deviner à son minuscule sourire déjà un exploit en soi, t'y connais rien.  
>– Hmpf, grogna Roxas, et il regarda aussitôt ailleurs, plus loin, sur le côté, l'air fâché. T'es trop con. »<p>

Son frère souriait pas des masses, en vrai. Juste de temps en temps, pour lui ou à cause de lui, sans jamais rire de rien, sûrement parce qu'il préférait se foutre intérieurement de la gueule des gens - et pourtant, cette fois-ci, Roxas aurait parié cher que son cher Cloud affichait un semblait de sourire bien amusé, juste à cause de sa réaction.

Ça l'faisait un peu chier, fallait dire.  
>Et puis, paradoxalement, d'un autre côté, il avait bien envie de se marrer, lui aussi. Parce que sur le coup, c'était peut-être con, mais ça lui changeait les idées – ça lui changeait les idées et ça l'empêchait de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire de Vanitas.<p>

* * *

><p>Vanitas, exténué, entra dans l'appartement et referma la porte – mais pas à clés.<p>

Bordel, il se détestait pour ce qu'il pouvait être – juste là, en ce moment.

Il avait fait une sacrée connerie – une fois de plus, pour pas changer.  
>Sauf que cette fois, il reviendrait pas, Roxas. Fini de rêver, pauvre crétin ; t'en as trop dit, t'en as trop fait, et maintenant il se fait plein d'idées, et t'es pas franchement près de le revoir un jour. Tu savais, pourquoi, tu savais, bordel, qu'il aimait pas Axel, qu'il détestait grave les gays, et qu'il était impulsif au point de se casser sur un coup de tête - tu sais, putain, tu sais très bien qu'il est parti, qu'il a pas envie de revenir, et que de toute manière il est beaucoup trop fier pour faire un pas dans ta direction, maintenant !<p>

Putain, il l'avait déjà dit, déjà pensé des tonnes de fois, mais là, Vani se détestait – grave. Avec autant de rage que de désespoir, il vira ses chaussures et sa veste dans un coin du hall d'entrée, et se cassa dans sa chambre – sans verrouiller la porte, parce que sait-on jamais, peut-être qu'il rentrerait quand même, et s'il avait envie de venir reprendre ses affaires, et peut-être même que-

Lourdement, Vanitas se laissa tomber sur son lit, et il enfouit vite fait son visage dans un coussin confortable qui y traînait toujours.  
>Déconne pas, mec, qu'il pensait dans sa tête – il va pas revenir, Roxas, il reviendra pas, il te déteste maintenant, et tu peux le chercher tant que tu veux, où tu veux comme tu veux, tu le retrouveras pas, tu le retrouveras jamais, tu le feras juste encore plus chier que tu ne l'emmerdes déjà maintenant.<br>Et il avait raison. Il le savait, qu'il avait raison. Que son blond le détestait, maintenant – qu'il était pas près de le revoir, non, et que ça allait être la merde et surtout, surtout, qu'il savait pas comment se tirer de cette situation à la con.

Il soupira, se retourna. Sur le dos, allongé, le plafond qui voulait pas s'écrouler, l'incendie que personne n'enclenchait, le tremblement de terre qu'arrivait pas et la planète qui voulait pas simplement exploser, là, maintenant, tout de suite – bordel.

Saloperie d'univers qu'en avait rien à foutre de ses désirs, de ses besoins, et qui le laissait maintenant crever tout seul, s'immolant de l'intérieur.

Peut-être qu'à force de battre sa saleté de cœur finirait par s'arrêter.  
>Peut-être qu'à force de cogner sa saleté de tête finirait par éclater.<p>

Mais pour le moment, rien de tout ça ne se passait – et il lui sembla qu'il était bel et bien condamné à rester comme ça. Seul. Dans le noir. A réfléchir, à penser.  
>Saloperie de cœur, saloperie de tête inutiles.<p>

Rien qu'à en juger par ce que ça faisait mal, il savait déjà que ça s'arrêterait pas avant demain.  
>Et cette nuit, il ne dormirait pas.<p>

* * *

><p>Un soupir après s'être enfin arrêté, Roxas empoigna des deux mains les rebords de sa capuche et la laissa retomber, trempée, sur ses épaules couvertes du sweat-shirt beaucoup trop grand qu'il avait emprunté à Cloud – ou plutôt, que son frère avait tenu à lui enfiler avant qu'il ne parte, ce matin.<p>

Ça l'enchantait pas, à vrai dire, de porter un truc pareil, mais au moins c'était chaud, ça avait à peu près su arrêter la pluie qu'il s'était prise en pleine gueule et de toute manière, là, il allait se changer.

Enfin, si tant était qu'il arrivait à sonner à cette foutue porte, juste devant lui.  
>Il s'en voulait, à vrai dire. Putain. Bordel. Putain de bordel qu'il était con –c'était actuellement quelque chose comme dix heures, il faisait moche dehors, il était pas à l'école et il se tenait juste devant son appart', le sien, où y'avait normalement sa mère et son enfoiré de mec, dans l'intention de récupérer deux trois fringues et d'aviser après.<p>

Sauf qu'il avait oublié ses clés et que là, il savait pas quoi faire.  
>Il avait pas envie que sa mère le voie dans cet état, à vrai dire – sans maquillage, ses lunettes clouées sur le nez parce que sans elles il y verrait juste que dalle, ses cheveux décoiffés et trop longs, trop blonds contre son cou, sa nuque qu'ils chatouillaient, et ses habits, le polo de Vanitas contre le sweat de Cloud, trop large, avec les manches qui recouvraient sa peau jusqu'au bout de ses doigts et qui retombaient sitôt qu'il les remontait.<p>

Mais fallait bien qu'il le fasse, de toute façon. Il soupira à nouveau. Bordel. Il balança un coup de pied dans la porte – et puis merde, allez, il avait absolument rien à perdre, après tout.

Plus de meilleur pote, parce que Vani devait bien le détestait comme jamais, ça voulait dire plus de potes du tout, surtout qu'il était pas franchement sûr d'avoir envie de revoir Axel, et en dehors de ses potes il avait jamais rien eu.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain.  
>Pas de famille.<br>C'était Kévin, devant, et Roxas le bouscula pour se glisser dans l'appartement – aucune hésitation.  
>Pas de vrais amis non plus.<br>Le copain de sa mère sembla pas piger ce qui se passait, ne parvint pas à le retenir.  
>Pas de copine non plus – tant mieux, d'un côté.<br>En un rien de temps, le blond fut dans son ancienne chambre et en ferma tout de suite la porte – Dieu soit loué, y'avait encore la clé.  
>Pas de soutien ; mais en fin de compte, en avait-il vraiment besoin ?<p>

Cloud avait dit qu'il fallait pas qu'il juge tout le monde. Qu'il fallait pas qu'il traite Vanitas de gay parce qu'il était peut-être bi. Qu'il fallait pas qu'il s'énerve contre lui, non plus, parce qu'il y pouvait rien s'il l'aimait, et que de toute manière, c'était assez flatteur, en vérité. Mais il avait rien dit par rapport à Axel, Cloud – et maintenant, Roxas en avait plein la tête, de tout ça.

Il avait le pull de Cloud sur les épaules, mais il le retira vite pour jeter ensuite le polo de Vani sur son lit ; et puis, il ouvrit son armoire en grand, bien décidé à enfiler un truc qui lui irait mieux.  
>Comme par exemple, du noir.<p>

Il savait pas. Il savait pas. Cloud l'avait aidé à y voir plus clair – et pourtant, il se sentait toujours au bord du gouffre. C'était pas horrible d'être gay, c'était pas une maladie non plus, mais ça se soignait pas, et lui il l'était pas, et malgré ses sentiments contradictoires il sentait que ça le gênait encore – mais ça allait pas, ça allait plus, il était en train de se paumer et bientôt c'était dans le mur qu'il allait arriver.

Sérieux, il savait plus quelle opinion se faire de ceux qui l'entouraient, maintenant.

Et subitement il eut envie de se dire que c'était pas grave, qu'il pouvait tout oublier et repartir à zéro, appeler Axel trouver Vanitas s'excuser chez l'un discuter avec l'autre arranger les choses – comme ça, en un, deux coups de fil peut-être, avec quelques mots, quelques sourires et un peu de compréhension.  
>Un peu de compréhension de sa part et la honte qu'il allait falloir surpasser pour y arriver.<p>

Brusquement, il s'imagina le truc – et il secoua la tête, vivement. Non. Il y arriverait jamais. Il pourrait juste pas – parce que bordel, il était mort de trouille.

Mort de trouille à l'idée que l'un ou l'autre puisse simplement l'envoyer chier, en fait.  
>Alors au final, peut-être que venir se réinstaller ici, dans cette chambre, ce serait pas une si mauvaise idée.<p>

* * *

><p>Fini. TT<p>

C'était long, ce chapitre. ;_; On se revoit, disons, vendredi dans deux semaines ? J'espère... Je verrai ce que je peux faire. =X

A la prochaine, j'espère =)


	29. Il paraît que le naturel

Hello, tout le monde !

J'ai une bonne nouvelle. Sérieux. J'en ai vraiment chié cette semaine avec plus de contrôles que de jour d'école et ma saleté de rhume des foins (c'est pas ça la bonne nouvelle), MAIS jeudi, je suis en vacances. Pour une semaine et demi. Eh ouais. 83

Du coup, attendez-vous à retrouver le chapitre 30 en début de semaine prochaine (vers le 9 ou le 10 avril), quelque chose comme ça. ^w^ Mais pour le moment, je vais répondre au commentaire anonyme sur le chapitre 28.

**Sei :** Merci beaucoup ! :3 Comme j'ai déjà dû le dire à plein de gens, l'évolution des personnages était ce qui me semblait le plus difficile quand j'ai commencé la fic, en fait. xD Ca prend beaucoup de temps, je trouve, pour évoluer (dans la vie réelle), alors je suis contente que tu trouves ça réussi. Justement, comme tu dis, c'est lent niveau action, y'a pas 12 morts la minute (xD), mais c'était nécessaire pour vraiment permettre de comprendre le raisonnement parfois un peu... con (? xP) de Roxas. xD (Et je comprends tout à fait que tu le traites de débile, te gêne pas, tout le monde le fait 8D) C'est vrai, c'est un peu un animal blessé mais fier par moments, le genre qui te bouffe la main si t'essaie de le câliner. xD  
>Je sais, je sais, c'est violent. 8D Mais... J'suis trop contente que tu trouves ça super cool ! *_* En fait, c'est quasiment que du discours indirect libre, j'aurais pu la faire en "je" mais la troisième personne me laissait plus de possibilités... ^^<br>Contente aussi que tu aimes Vani. :3 J'ai remarqué, étonnamment, que c'était un personnage bien aimé (même si à la base c'est un peu le "rival" d'Axel... en quelque sorte... xD). J'espère quand même que les prochains chapitres feront remonter Axel dans ton estime :) En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! =3

Chers gens qui m'ont laissé des reviews ou envoyé des MPs cette semaine, sachez que je vous répondrai normalement d'ici demain. ^w^ Merciii x3

Sinon, quant à ce chapitre... Hm... C'était dur, mais je crois que j'ai réussi à montrer tout ce que je voulais montrer. Au programme : Kévin dont on commence à découvrir un peu la vraie personnalité (xD), pas mal de réflexion et une dernière partie qui vous surprendra peut-être - quoiqu'il en soit, j'en suis assez contente.

Sur ce, du coup, bonne lecture, et merci infiniment d'être encore là après 29 chapitres. xP

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 29 : Il paraît que le naturel, c'est bien aussi<span>

Lorsque Roxas ouvrit les yeux, il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté comme ça – assis, sur le sol, dans sa chambre, immobile.  
>La Playstation dans un coin, restée branchée, émit un bruit bizarre – il s'en foutait.<p>

Ça faisait deux minutes, peut-être.  
>Mais peut-être aussi que ça en faisait quarante, peut-être que ça faisait déjà une heure, peut-être qu'il entamait sa troisième ou quatrième heure et ça se trouvait peut-être même qu'il s'était carrément endormi et que dehors le soleil déclinait déjà dans le ciel et peut-être même que-<p>

Oh, putain, ta gueule.  
>Ça faisait deux minutes, point barre.<p>

Il soupira fort et secoua la tête, comme pour chasser toutes ces putain de pensées de son putain de crâne. Marre de se prendre la tête avec tout ça, à la fin ; marre de se demander si ça allait, si ça allait pas, s'il pouvait agir comme ci-comme ça ou s'il pouvait pas.

En cet instant-même, il avait envie de hurler au monde qu'il savait pas et que, de toute manière, il s'en foutait.  
>Mais même une déclaration de ce genre-là n'aurait pas été tout à fait juste, à vrai dire.<p>

Il s'en foutait pas. Il s'en foutait pas ; il pouvait juste pas s'en foutre, ça le touchait trop et ça le blessait trop pour qu'il s'en foute vraiment. Mais il savait pas – et ça c'était vrai, qu'il savait pas, c'était plus que vrai, qu'il avait pas la moindre idée de quoi faire.

Son iPhone vibra soudain dans sa main – ah, c'était donc là qu'il l'avait laissé. L'air hagard, pas trop décidé, un peu comme si soudain toute la motivation du monde avait décidé de fuir l'espace entre ses deux oreilles, il amena l'appareil à hauteur de ses yeux et observa ce qui s'affichait à l'écran.  
>Il s'attendait à un message de Cloud, à vrai dire. Ou de Vanitas – mais ça, il préférait pas, et ses doigts tremblaient un peu sur le métal chaud de son portable lorsqu'il appuya sur le bouton fin et long, juste au-dessus.<p>

Fort heureusement, ce n'était que batterie faible qui lui rappelait que sans chargeur, il était un peu dans la merde, et il se sentit con dès le moment où il réalisa qu'il avait, l'espace d'un instant, retenu son souffle.

Il soupira.  
>Tant pis, tant pis, tant pis. Que son téléphone s'éteigne, il aurait plus de musique dans le casque et ça le ferait encore plus chier qu'il n'était déjà énervé maintenant – m'enfin, un peu plus, un peu moins…<br>Restait qu'il fallait qu'il fasse un choix, là – parce qu'il se voyait vraiment pas rester ici toute la sainte journée à attendre que sire Kévin veuille bien bouger son cul et le laisser sortir de l'appartement.

Trois options s'offraient à lui, s'il savait bien compter et qu'il avait bien envisagé toutes les potentielles solutions à ce foutu problème qui l'emmerdait bien – soit il retournait chez Cloud illico presto, avec toutefois le risque que son frère se soit déjà barré, soit il rentrait à l'appart' de Vani chercher ses affaires, soit enfin il allait à l'école malgré son retard, mais quoiqu'il en soit fallait qu'il commence par sortir d'ici.

C'est alors qu'un coup, un peu violent-un peu hésitant, résonna contre la porte de bois et le fit sursauter.

« Roxas ? Entendit-il, et la voix grave qu'il reconnut pas tout de suite le fit bientôt grimacer. Ecoute, je sais que c'est pas mon problème, mais… »

Bordel.  
>Ça commençait par K, ça finissait par N, y'avait quelque chose comme EVI en plein milieu de ce machin et la totalité le dégoûtait plus que tout au monde. Bordel. Mais si c'était pas son problème, et justement c'était pas son problème, qu'il se la coince, putain !<p>

« Ça te r'garde pas, tu viens d'le dire ! Gueula alors le blond, sans aucune retenue. Va t'faire foutre ! »

Clair, c'était pas gentil – mais il l'avait mérité, cet enfoiré. Il l'avait mérité, ouais ; il avait que ce qu'il lui fallait, parce qu'il avait pas à venir comme ça, à lui poser des questions et à faire genre qu'il s'intéressait à lui, parce qu'en fin de compte c'était rien, juste l'imbécile de petit copain de sa mère – à la limite, son futur beau-père.  
>Mais sur le coup, ça lui fit bizarre d'envisager la situation comme ça, et Roxas secoua la tête. Nan, décidément, il imaginait vachement mal sa mère remariée avec ce type ; mais connaissant sa mère, il devait tout de même reconnaître qu'elle était bien capable de faire une connerie pareille, en fait.<p>

Putain.  
>Il grogna une fois de plus, remballa son bordel et décida qu'il allait ouvrir la porte fort à la gueule de ce Kévin de merde, histoire que ça le défigure si possible pour un bon bout de temps. Quoi, il le détestait, ce mec – et si en plus, après tout ce qu'il avait dit ou fait, il osait, cet enfoiré, s'il osait épouser sa vieille folle de mère et devenir, par conséquent, un membre de sa famille... !<br>Roxas se promit qu'il lui péterait littéralement les couilles, d'un bon coup de pied dans l'entrejambe.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'école ? Demanda alors la voix de l'autre couillon, toujours sagement de l'autre côté de la porte. Heu... J'suis pas très doué, comme mec, mais on peut en parler, s'tu veux... »

Alors maintenant, il se prenait pour sa psy perso ?  
>Si le blond avait eu la tête à ça, peut-être qu'il se serait marré ; mais dans l'immédiat, il avait juste envie de le défoncer une bonne fois pour toutes, et c'est pourquoi il posa une paume sur la poignée de la porte, avant d'appuyer et de pousser en avant de toutes ses forces – y'eut un bruit sourd, un juron, et là Roxas ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.<p>

« Putain ! Geignit l'adulte à côté. Mais t'es complètement malade ! J'essayais juste d'être gentil, bordel ! »

N'importe quoi, songea l'adolescent. Vraiment, à ce stade-là, c'était du foutage de gueule – lui, qu'avait foutu une beigne à sa mère, qui lui avait jamais adressé un putain de mot de sa vie, maintenant, il voulait être gentil ? Nan mais, oh, qu'il arrête de déconner, ce vieux con ; ni une, ni deux, Roxas avait fermé la porte de sa chambre à clé et, son iPhone fourré dans un sac de sport aux côtés du pull qu'il allait devoir – même s'il grimaçait déjà en imaginant la scène – rendre à Vanitas, et il s'était éloigné.  
>Fier de sa rapidité, le cœur battant un peu fort au creux de son torse, il ouvrit grand la porte de son appartement et ne se retourna même pas pour saluer son éventuel connard de futur beau père à la con.<p>

« T'as pas à être gentil avec moi, acheva-t-il. De toute manière, j'sais très bien que t'en as rien à foutre. »

_Blam_.  
>La porte claqua le souffle de Kévin et Roxas disparut à l'extérieur.<p>

* * *

><p>Les lignes qu'il traçait au crayon oscillaient sans cesse, dangereusement, de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite, au fur et à mesure qu'il tremblait en dessinant.<br>Pestant sur le coup, il arrêta bientôt et ne put s'empêcher de jeter ledit crayon – même si, le pauvre, ce n'était vraiment pas sa faute, cette fois-ci – à travers la pièce et, l'œil critique dégoûté, toisa une dernière fois son « œuvre ».

Tu parles d'un artiste, ouais.  
>Ça ressemblait à rien, et le monde se paumait entre les traits disgracieux de son art déformé – à vrai dire, il avait l'impression d'avoir écrit au feeling une partition au rythme désordonné, juste parce qu'il le <em>sentait comme ça<em>, et franchement c'était trop loin de son style habituel pour plaire à ceux qui l'employaient.

Mauvaise idée, que d'essayer de travailler un jour où il se sentait aussi mal – autant se rendre à l'évidence qui frappait au carreau de son esprit depuis maintenant près de deux heures, il n'arrivait à rien de concluant aujourd'hui.  
>Alors, un soupir à l'appui, Axel froissa son croquis, l'abandonna sur le bureau et, rapatriant dans son dos le gros de ses mèches rousses et longues, décida d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre.<p>

* * *

><p>L'air sceptique, Roxas leva les yeux au ciel et observa qu'il était gris.<br>Gris, fourré de nuages. Y'en avait des foncés, y'en avait des plus clairs, mais au fond tout ce bordel n'annonçait qu'une seule et même chose – aujourd'hui, il allait pleuvoir.  
>On savait pas trop quand, à vrai dire – du moins, le blond n'en avait pas la moindre idée –, mais ça allait arriver et au fond, c'était tout ce qui comptait vraiment.<p>

Quelle idée de merde qu'il avait eue, que de s'asseoir à la terrasse plutôt qu'à l'intérieur du café ; heureusement, songea-t-il alors, il avait bientôt fini. Les miettes du croissant qu'il avait dévoré restaient seules dans l'assiette blanche et mate, tandis qu'il avalait doucement les dernières gorgées de son coca-cola – et déjà il se demandait si ça avait vraiment été une bonne idée d'acheter ça ici, sachant qu'il avait comme fric pas plus que les quelques pièces trouvées dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et dans son sac.

Il pesta, agacé.  
>Bordel, c'était trop con – il se sentait comme un débile d'ado en fugue mais putain, c'était pas ça, sa situation, pas du tout. Il fuyait pas, il fuguait encore moins, et c'était pas parce qu'aujourd'hui il manquait les cours que forcément- Rah, il en avait plus que marre. Il réfléchissait, bordel, il réfléchissait et c'était tout – et il y consacrerait la journée, le lendemain, ou même la semaine s'il le fallait, mais il trouverait une putain de solution à son putain de problème.<p>

Même si c'était pas aussi simple que ça pouvait en avoir l'air, en fin de compte. Un soupir qu'il ne remarqua même pas, et il ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux sur la misérable assiette qu'il avait laissée vide ; clair, que c'était pas si simple, ouais. D'un côté Vani, d'un autre Axel, d'un troisième Cloud et maintenant Kévin qui lui revenait en tête – en réalité, les emmerdes l'entouraient, l'encerclaient, et un jour elles finiraient bien par l'étouffer.  
>Mais fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, putain ; il pouvait pas, il pourrait pas, et il arriverait jamais à rien s'il continuait à foutre que dalle. Fallait qu'il se bouge, fallait qu'il se batte, fallait que fallait que fallait que et bordel, et s'il y arrivait pas, hein ?<p>

Se pointer chez sa mère une bonne fois pour toutes, choper la vieille et son Kévin, les regarder droit dans les yeux et tout mettre enfin à plat, leur dire qu'il n'était pas... _ça_ – facile.  
>Roxas s'était levé, tout du moins, et maintenant il s'en allait, vite fait.<br>Retourner chez Cloud, lui poser clairement les questions qui tournaient dans sa p'tite tête, lui parler de Zack et de leur relation et lui dire que peut-être c'était pas si grave d'être... _ça_ – facile ?  
>Ses pas s'enchaînaient, l'un après l'autre, <em>tac tac tac<em>, ça martelait le sol en lieu et place de la pluie et il avançait rapidement, à s'en faire tourner la tête.  
>Aller voir Vanitas, lui parler de rien, s'excuser pour s'être cassé, continuer comme si de rien n'était et le rembarrer pas trop méchamment s'il déclarait... <em>ça<em> – bordel, c'était pas facile.

Et sans qu'il ne se doute de rien, ses pas hasardeux dans le quartier l'avaient sans aucun doute mené au dernier endroit dans lequel il aurait jamais voulu se rendre.  
>Bordel.<br>Fasse le ciel qu'il puisse tourner les talons et se casser en courant. Tout de suite.

* * *

><p>L'air frais de la fin de matinée le frappait de plein fouet, s'insinuait entre les mailles du tissu noir, pourtant épais, du sweatshirt sur son torse et ses épaules ; c'était pas que ça le dérangeait, note, loin de là, mais y'avait des moments où Axel appréciait le froid autant que la chaleur, et d'autres où il n'aimait absolument rien, simplement parce qu'il avait pas la tête à ça – et puis merde, comme aurait dit une certaine personne.<p>

Aujourd'hui était un jour sans, et puis c'était tout – enfin, en théorie. A l'exception près que ce devait bien être le cinq ou sixième jour sans consécutif et que ça, c'était pas bon, ni pour sa santé ni pour son travail – en fait, c'était même carrément inquiétant.

A ce rythme-là, bientôt il ne sortirait plus de l'appartement, ne mangerait plus, ne toucherait plus à la vaisselle, ne dessinerait plus, arrêterait de boire et de nourrir ses hamsters et à force peut-être même qu'il allait – qu'il allait se la fermer, surtout. Il secoua la tête, ne sachant s'il devait rire ou pleurer de sa propre manie, complètement débile, à dramatiser mentalement les choses.

Peut-être aussi que tout irait juste bien, et puis voilà.  
>Mais il avait beau se le dire, se le répéter sans cesse, un truc en lui lui soufflait fort que tout ça, c'était des conneries – et quand il y réfléchissait, il pouvait que réaliser qu'au fond, ce truc, il avait pas tout tort. En même temps, c'était lui l'idiot, aussi ; franchement, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de balancer un truc pareil à Roxas ?<br>Il savait, pourtant, à quel point le blond était susceptible. Et à quel point il prendrait mal cette petite réplique que, fallait bien reconnaître, n'importe qui aurait mal prise, en fait...

Rah, bordel, il s'en voulait, maintenant. Comme d'habitude, en fait. Le menton enfoui entre ses bras, croisés sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il esquissa un sourire, un peu triste un peu bizarre – décidément, ça devait être dans son caractère, en fait. De pas pouvoir se fâcher trop, trop longtemps – avec Roxas, du moins.  
>Et d'un côté, il se détestait pour ça.<br>Ça devait donner l'impression qu'au fond, il était qu'un type faible – ce qui, fallait l'avouer, n'était pas complètement faux – et, un peu désespéré, il soupira toute sa mélancolie avant de reporter son regard sur l'extérieur.

La fenêtre à laquelle il s'était placé – laissé tomber, plutôt – donnait directement sur la rue, et il y perdit ses yeux quelques instants, juste histoire de retrouver le sourire.  
>Après tout, il aurait fait cela toute la journée s'il avait pu – regarder les gens passer. Les gens, tous ces gens, de tous les horizons, avec leurs occupations, leurs pensées qui s'entrechoqueraient fort si elles pouvaient traverser les barrières de leur cerveau, et les millions de voix dans tous les sens, les bruits qui peuplaient la ville entière ; oh, c'était bête, ouais, mais Axel pouvait pas s'en empêcher, d'apprécier tout ça.<p>

Artiste oblige, fallait dire que ça l'inspirait plus ou moins suivant les jours, et même que c'était pour ça qu'il s'était trouvé dans le parc le jour où il avait rencontré ce petit bout de monstre qu'était Roxas – automatiquement, le rouquin sourit. L'adolescent devait le détester, après tout ça, et peut-être même bien qu'il était du genre à le brûler tous les soirs en poupée vaudou, mais quoiqu'il essaie, quoiqu'il y fasse, Axel ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir.

Alors, il décida d'abandonner, peut-être parce qu'il avait pas forcément la volonté de se battre encore, et il baissa ses yeux verts sur la fouille grouillant en bas de l'immeuble.  
>Chose inhabituelle toutefois, ça grouillait pas directement en-dessous ; l'effervescence était plus loin. Au bout de la rue, parce que ça rejoignait la principale, on entendait le crissement des pneus et, de temps à autres, un klaxon – mais c'était encore le matin, après tout, aussi il était logique que le devant de l'immeuble, la rue bordée d'un ou deux cafés à tout casser ne soient pas encore bourrés de monde.<p>

Une grande femme passa rapidement sur le trottoir d'en face, le téléphone portable à la main.  
>Soudain, le regard d'Axel se figea – instantanément.<br>Un enfant se mit à pleurer, jusqu'à ce que son père le prenne dans ses bras.  
>Non, c'était pas possible – juste pas possible, pas croyable et pas possible.<br>Une voiture, rouge ou bleue, traversa la rue sur les chapeaux de roues.  
>Sur le métal froid du rebord Axel sentit sa main trembler et il regarda mieux mais arriva aussitôt à la même conclusion.<p>

Et puis, en bas, dans la rue, debout, seul, Roxas porta son iPhone à hauteur de ses yeux.

Il arrivait pas à y croire – qu'il était là, en face de l'immeuble d'Axel, où il avait absolument rien à foutre, et qu'il hésitait, maintenant, à lui passer un coup de fil et à avoir une bonne discussion avec lui, cette fois.

Il arrivait pas à y croire – qu'il était là, le blond Roxas, juste en face de son immeuble, et qu'il y restait, alors qu'il pouvait partir, qu'il partirait sans doute d'une minute à l'autre, et que personne ne pourrait le retenir parce que-

Axel voulut crier mais s'en empêcha, s'écarta brusquement de la fenêtre et courut vers la porte d'entrée, sortit sans même la refermer ; puis il dévala les escaliers, deux marches après deux marches, s'efforçant d'en louper le moins possible – et puis, enfin, soudain, trop vite peut-être, il se retrouva en bas, protégé tout juste encore par la large porte en verre de l'immeuble.  
>Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il s'arrêta – et que, soudain, il hésita.<p>

Et maintenant, que faire ?  
>Il le chercha des yeux, en face, rapidement, et Roxas était toujours là, Dieu soit loué ; mais il pouvait toujours partir d'une seconde à l'autre, il fuirait sûrement en voyant Axel s'approcher, l'insulterait de tous les noms, et puis le rouquin avait laissé la porte de l'appartement ouverte, la fenêtre aussi, tout en plan rien que pour descendre et-<p>

Il se trouvait profondément con – et puis, d'un autre côté, il sentait en lui une sorte d'adrénaline, bizarre et indescriptible, et ça lui donnait juste envie d'aller de l'avant, de laisser tomber tout le reste et de s'avancer vers Roxas ; et après, il verrait. Parler, s'excuser, lui expliquer, l'inviter ou l'engueuler, il aviserait, comme il le faisait toujours quand il s'agissait du blond ; il savait par expérience, de toute façon, que ce garçon était plus qu'imprévisible, et que mieux valait qu'il saute sur l'occasion unique qu'il avait là, qu'il ne laisse pas passer sa chance, au lieu d'essayer de préparer un plan d'action complètement stupide et inutile.

Alors, il inspira un grand coup, posa la main sur la large poignée de la porte d'entrée et la poussa en avant – clic, débloqué, clac, refermé, et voilà qu'il était dans la rue, en jeans et sweatshirt, à quelques mètres à peine du blond. Une camionnette, garée devant lui, arrêtait sûrement le regard de Roxas lorsqu'il se dirigeait par ici et le protégerait encore jusqu'à ce qu'il traverse la rue ; soudain, une voiture passa en trombe, et Axel sentit le regard de l'adolescent la poursuivre encore jusqu'à l'horizon.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le rouquin sourit. C'était complètement débile, ce qu'il était en train de faire – clairement. En habits d'appartement, complètement décoiffé, pas maquillé, en pantoufles même, dans la rue un mardi matin, où l'air était frais mais pas froid et les gens de bonne humeur ; mais quelque chose, au fond, lui disait que Roxas devait pas être en bien meilleur état, aussi il attendit que le trafic se calme et il travers la rue, se dirigeant directement sur celui qu'il visait depuis le début.

« Roxas ! »

Le blond sursauta en entendant son prénom. Il était un peu ailleurs, à vrai dire – le regard perdu sur l'écran de son iPhone, où il n'avait toujours rien fichu tandis qu'il réfléchissait plus ou moins clairement aux options qui s'offraient à lui, il avait un peu mal à la tête et ses lunettes avaient glissé sur l'arcade de son nez.  
>Il frotta doucement ses yeux, les releva d'un geste précis et ce n'est qu'alors qu'il réalisa qu'on l'avait appelé – genre, pour de vrai. Et merde.<p>

Merde, ouais – bordel de merde. Il était fringué à la va-vite avec deux-trois trucs chipés dans son armoire, il avait ses horribles lunettes sur le pif, il était pas maquillé et putain, il ressemblait juste à rien, là ; une main glissée dans ses cheveux en bataille, histoire de les réarranger vite fait, et il chercha aussitôt une échappatoire, juste avant qu'il ne réalise _qui_ précisément l'avait appelé, en fait.

Qui.  
>Cette voix – il la connaissait.<br>Qui.  
>Putain de bordel de merde.<p>

La réalisation de la réponse le frappa en pleine poire comme un poteau en pleine figure et il s'en serait cassé la gueule, à la renverse, si y'avait pas eu le mur d'un immeuble juste dans son dos.

« Axel ? »

Il s'était à moitié étranglé et sur le coup, il voulut se casser, comme par réflexe – mais avant même qu'il ait pu faire un geste, les deux larges paumes du roux se placèrent sur ses épaules et il se retrouva pris au piège. Bloqué – bordel, il était bloqué. Impossible de bouger, impossible de s'en aller, obligé à rester et à écouter cet imbécile de travelo sur lequel il osait même pas lever les yeux ; mais bordel, bordel, il était pas censé être fâché, lui, et plus jamais vouloir lui parler ? Et de toute façon il s'attendait à quoi, à des excuses, à des remords, à une nouvelle engueulade ? Et puis, et puis, Roxas pouvait décidément pas lui permettre de le voir comme ça, pas lui, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il était même pas habillé correctement, et pas maquillé, et sans verres de contact, et putain, mais il allait en penser quoi, de tout ça, enfin ?

« Hé, Roxas, écoute, dit alors le rouquin, même si l'autre l'écoutait qu'à moitié. S'te plaît, Roxas, hé oh !  
>– Va t'faire foutre ! Se prit-il pour toute réponse, et les mains de Roxas couvraient maintenant son visage. Dégage, putain, mais dégage, t'es fâché non ? Casse-toi, bordel ! »<p>

Lui, fâché ?  
>Sans comprendre trop pourquoi, Axel sourit et prit les poignets du blond au lieu de ses épaules.<br>Il avait été fâché, des jours durant, avant et après lui avoir gueulé dessus, c'était clair.  
>Avec douceur, il tenta d'écarter les bras du garçon, histoire de pouvoir le voir, le regarder droit dans les yeux, enfin-<br>Mais il se rappelait maintenant comme cette colère lui avait fait mal, à lui, et il réalisait qu'au fond, elle avait bien dû faire mal à Roxas, aussi.  
>Alors, il insista un peu et décida de parler encore plus doucement – comme s'il s'adressait à un tout petit enfant.<p>

« Nan, j'suis pas fâché, souffla-t-il, gentiment. Je l'étais mais je comprends ta réaction, d'accord ? J'suis désolé, j'ai mal réagi. Maintenant, tu veux bien arrêter de te cacher, s'il te plaît ?  
>– Putain, ta gueule ! Répondit Roxas, haut et fort, et il se débattit mais les poings d'Axel sur ses bras tinrent bon. Me r'garde pas, putain ! Me r'garde pas ! »<p>

Le blond avait l'air à choix d'un animal blessé ou d'un enfant en colère – et le roux ne put s'empêcher de rire, un peu, à cette comparaison. Oh, bien sûr, c'était pas qu'il se moquait de lui – c'était juste que...

« Allez, laisse-moi voir ! Insista-t-il, sur le ton de la plaisanterie. T'es pas complètement balafré que j'sache, non ? Youhou ? »

Ce fut le mot de trop – moins d'une seconde après, ses côtes ressentirent à nouveau la douleur maintenant presque familière du poing de Roxas, et la surprise le fit lâcher les bras de l'autre qui, à la plus grande surprise d'Axel, ne continua toutefois pas à se cacher.

Le blond attrapa son sac d'une main et recula, avant de lui jeter un regard plein de haine mais d'autres choses, aussi ; et puis, il avait les joues un peu rouges, les yeux un peu trop bleus au milieu de ce visage étrangement pâle, pas vraiment comme d'habitude – et sitôt qu'il le vit Axel sut que ce Roxas-là n'avait rien à voir avec le Roxas qu'il avait toujours connu.

« Hé, attends... Tu portes des lunettes ? »

Aussitôt, le blond eut un nouveau mouvement de recul, et détourna violemment la tête, préférant mille fois mater les pavés sur le sol plutôt que de regarder Axel dans les yeux.

« Vas-y, fous-toi d'ma gueule ! Lança-t-il alors, agacé, et il angoissait au fond, parce qu'il sentait, bordel, il sentait qu'il commençait à perdre le contrôle. Fous-toi d'moi j'te dis, je sais que c'est ultra moche, t'façon j'ressemble à rien alors t'as qu'à t'foutre de ma gueule, connard ! »

Le rouquin parut surpris mais Roxas ne le remarqua même pas – il s'en foutait, de toute manière, il s'en foutait, de ce connard, il sentait ses joues rouges sur son visage et il devait garder fermés ses yeux qui piquaient, piquaient, pour éviter de craquer et de déverser le trop-plein d'émotions dont il souffrait temps sur Axel ; parce que bordel, bordel, bordel, Axel, c'était peut-être bien la dernière personne au monde à qui il avait envie de faire part de ses émotions.  
>Enfin, il croyait.<p>

« Mais, Roxas...  
>– Crève putain ! J'en ai vraiment marre ! J'sais que j'suis horrible, pas b'soin de le dire, enfoiré !<br>– J'ai rien dit, tu s-  
>– J'm'en fous ! J'm'en fous bordel ! T'as qu'à te moquer, j'm'en fous okay ? J'm'en fous, j'te dis ! Je... »<p>

Le blond s'arrêta soudain – à cours d'insultes à proférer, peut-être, ou de rage à faire sortir, de mots à prononcer. Il avait envie de pleurer, maintenant ; ouais, d'pleurer. Comme un putain de gamin de merde.  
>Et c'était le genre d'envie si forte et si désagréable qu'on pouvait juste pas y résister – alors, il couvrit son visage de ses deux paumes, et s'efforça de pas regarder Axel, de pas l'voir ouais, de faire comme s'il était pas là, et son cœur secoué de douleur se chargea du reste.<p>

« Roxas ? »

Il répondit pas.  
>Putain.<br>Il avait mal.  
>Putain.<br>Il avait terriblement mal au fond et il savait même pas pourquoi – sur le coup, il se détestait pour ça.

« Roxas. »

Un ton plus posé, plus calme.  
>Une main posée sur son crâne, timidement, et les longs doigts dans ses cheveux, entre ses mèches blondes. Il ne les sentit même pas, trop occupé-trop secoué, le cœur à l'envers et l'esprit retourné.<p>

« Roxas, écoute-moi. Tu dois pas avoir honte, d'accord ? »

La voix d'Axel était douce et bientôt, il n'entendit plus qu'elle – même si, jusque là, c'était vraiment pas ce qu'il avait voulu.  
>L'autre main prit la sienne et l'écarta de son visage, doucement – il se braqua, voulut la retirer, mais le roux était plus fort et il dut abandonner.<p>

« Ecoute, heu... Je sais que tu me détestes, et je suis quasiment sûr que tu vas détester ce que je vais te dire, mais... »

Mais ?  
>Un index chaud essuya une larme sur sa joue, replaça l'une de ses mèches et ajusta la position de ses lunettes.<br>Roxas avait cessé de se battre.  
>Toute l'énergie qu'il restait allait à son cœur, maintenant, et son souffle s'arrêta – juste une seconde, l'espace d'un instant.<p>

« Tu sais... Même au naturel, t'es vraiment mignon. »

La Terre s'arrêta de tourner à cet instant, et Roxas tressaillit – des pieds à la tête.  
>Dans toute sa vie, Axel était le premier à lui avoir dit un truc pareil – sans aucun doute possible.<p>

* * *

><p>Et voilààà =)<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu. :3 Juste pour savoir, avez-vous une idée du métier d'Axel ?

La prochaine fois, j'les ferai discuter... Si Roxas veut bien. Merci d'avoir lu en tout caaas x3


	30. Il paraît qu'être aimé

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Geurgh. Mes vacances sont déjà finies (une semaine et demie, et c'est tout... T.T). J'aimerais qu'on me rende mon temps là. J'en ai marre des nettoyages de printeeeeemps *pleure*

Mais à part ça, heu... Bah voilà, le chapitre 30... Je l'aime moyen, mais mes bêta-lectrices m'ont dit que c'était pas si mal, alors j'vous laisse juger =) J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira. ^^ (Je suis pas douée avec les dialooogues *bam*)

**Darling Sue :** Merciii ^^ Je te rassure, Roxas ne va pas continuer à se bloquer et à frapper Axel, parce que sinon, heu... Comment dire... Y'aurait plus d'histoire et mon scénario avancerait pas D: Mais je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ait plu en tout cas. ^^ Je passerai voir si j'ai le temps. Merci pour ton commentaire =)

J'ai déjà répondu aux autres normalement ^w^ Comme d'hab', pour ceux qui m'ont envoyé des MPs, ceux à qui j'ai pas encore répondu, baah... Je réponds dès que je peux. J'essaie de gérer ça ce soir mais je pars demain matin en Irlande (je rentre dimanche prochain, si jamais) ... J'essaierai :3

En tout cas, bonne lecture ! x3 J'espère que vous aimerez. Encore merci à **Cloudy-L** et **Elerina** :3

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 30 : Il paraît qu'être aimé, ce n'est pas si grave<span>

Roxas expira tout l'air de ses poumons, d'un seul coup.  
>La pluie extérieure ne s'était pas montrée depuis longtemps mais la pluie intérieure faisait rage, comme pour compenser.<p>

Bordel de merde. Comment il s'était retrouvé là, déjà ?  
>Il se rappelait à peine, à vrai dire – il avait levé le poing, dur et coléreux, frappé Axel, en plein dans le ventre, mais l'autre l'avait arrêté, l'avait repoussé non l'avait retenu, contenu, et ensuite il avait-<br>Il ne savait plus. Il ne se souvenait plus – plus rien, plus rien du tout, sinon la colère dans sa poitrine au-dessus d'un sentiment différent, plus profond, moins intéressant à ses yeux, plus étrange aussi, et plus incompréhensible que tous les sentiments du monde réunis.  
>Et pourtant, et pourtant, malgré la colère et la douleur et la bizarrerie, malgré la haine dans ses yeux la faiblesse dans ses coups la rage dans sa tête la peur dans son cœur, maintenant, il était...<p>

Quelque chose se bloqua au fond de sa gorge et il peina dès lors à avaler sa salive.  
>Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, exactement ?<br>Il voulut tousser mais sa gorge était sèche et il ne put que baisser la tête, histoire qu'on voie pas que ça l'embêtait, tout ça.  
>Il s'était pourtant promis, promis, juré-craché de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds ici ; et pourtant...<p>

Et pourtant il était revenu – revenu, dans l'appartement d'Axel.  
>La brise de l'extérieur soufflait sans bruit le carreau de la fenêtre, le tissu du canapé sous ses doigts crispés était doux et les hamsters dans leur cage s'étaient tus, cette fois-ci ; restait seul bruit le dérangeant vrombissement de l'ordinateur portable, pas vraiment de dernier cri, abandonné sur la table, mais bientôt le rouquin se pencha dessus et, d'un geste précis, rabattit l'écran pour mettre l'appareil en veille.<p>

Puis, il se redressa – ne s'assit pas. Il avait en main une tasse de thé qu'il offrit à Roxas mais le blond ne leva pas les yeux sur lui, n'osa pas sûrement ; au lieu de ça, il s'arma de courage et tendit simplement la main pour récupérer l'anse du récipient brûlant, qu'il dût quasiment aussitôt déposer sur la table basse pour éviter de cramer ses putain de doigts et soudain il eut vachement envie de tout exploser autour de lui, en fait.  
>Mais il n'en trouva pas la force et se contenta donc de bouillonner intérieurement, comme une cocotte-minute dont un con aurait oublié de s'occuper une fois le premier sifflement retenti.<p>

Axel resta debout, il resta assis. S'empara délicatement de la tasse. La porta à ses lèvres. Souffla doucement. S'aida de l'autre main, ses phalanges brûlaient par endroits ; puis, doucement, lentement, goûta.

Presque aussitôt, il grimaça – bordel, il avait toujours détesté, détestait et détesterait sûrement encore longtemps ce breuvage infâme qu'était le thé. Trop aigre ou trop foncé, pas assez sucré pas assez coloré, une teinte parfois verdâtre à d'autres moments brune ou noire, et non, putain, décidément non, il arrivait pas à imaginer qu'on puisse avoir envie de boire ce truc.

Mais malgré l'horrible goût amer de la boisson, il ne dit rien. De toute manière, il savait juste trop pas quoi dire. Il avait suivi Axel, bêtement, parce que celui-ci après s'être pris un poing l'avait attrapé par le poignet et ramené jusqu'ici – mais pourquoi, bordel, pourquoi il s'était pas débattu avant, pourquoi il avait pas crié au voleur au violeur au pervers au pédophile quand il en avait encore le temps ? Pourquoi, putain, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait dû attendre d'arriver devant l'appartement de l'autre crétin pour réaliser que y'avait peut-être un truc qui jouait pas, déjà ?

Ah, oui.  
>Les doigts d'Axel noués autour de son poignet l'avaient serré fort entre le radius et le cubitus, tout comme sa putain de déclaration avait serré fort son cœur entre l'artère droite et celle de gauche, tant et si bien que même après, maintenant, il arrivait à se débarrasser de cette putain de sensation, du souvenir de cette putain de sensation.<p>

« Roxas, dit soudain le roux, pensif, debout à ses côtés. Je... Je te forcerai pas à me dire quoi que ce soit, d'accord ? »

Un peu surpris, le blond ne répondit pas. Ne le regarda même pas. Ne se tourna pas, ne se retourna pas, non. Ne fit pas attention – du moins, à ce qu'il voulait bien laisser son camarade croire, à ce que sa fierté voulait bien lui laisser montrer à Axel. Car pour rien au monde, non, son honneur ne s'en serait sorti sauf s'il avait osé avouer qu'en réalité, c'était pendu aux lèvres de cet imbécile de travelo et non par ennui qu'il traçait du regard les mouvements de l'eau bouillante dans sa tasse.

« Je dois t'avouer que..., hésita un peu l'autre, mais il continua quand même. Ça m'a étonné de te voir en bas de chez moi, tout à l'heure, et je sais pas vraiment pourquoi tu es venu, mais... »

Il faisait beaucoup de pauses lorsqu'il parlait, cette fois-ci ; mais le blond ne l'avait jamais entendu si incertain, à vrai dire, et sans même le vouloir il commença à douter du fait qu'Axel aille vraiment aussi bien qu'il en avait l'air, qu'il ne s'en donnait l'air. Et là, soudain, Roxas réalisa que ses putain d'yeux de merde avaient fait tous seuls, comme des grands et sans s'emmerder à lui demander son accord, le chemin de sa tasse de thé jusqu'à ceux du rouquin – aussitôt il voulut se dégager, s'barrer vite fait, mais...

Mais le vert pur en face de son bleu mitigé lui fit changer d'avis et bordel, il arrivait plus à bouger, maintenant. Fallait qu'il parle – fallait qu'Axel parle, qu'Axel dise un truc sinon il allait devoir lui-même engager une putain de conversation pour les sortir de cette impasse visuelle et mentale plus que chiante, dans l'instant.

« Mais t'es vraiment pas obligé de m'en parler, finit tout à coup le travelo, d'une traite. J'veux pas que tu croies que je veux m'introduire dans ta vie privée, d'accord ? Tu viens si tu veux, et maintenant j'ai juste un peu l'espoir que tu veuilles bien discuter avec moi, en fait... »

Timidement, peut-être, l'air un peu gêné, le type frotta l'arrière de son crâne, balançant ses cheveux longs, détachés et bordéliques un peu dans tous les sens.

« Ça veut pas dire grand-chose, j'réalise. »

Il marqua une nouvelle pause et maintenant, il matait le sol droit dans les lattes, ou la moquette, ou Roxas savait pas trop où exactement, mais de toute manière il s'en foutait. Il se sentait pas l'âme de virer son regard d'Axel pour le jeter sur le sol, à vrai dire.

Il s'en foutait du sol, il s'en foutait du plancher ou de la moquette, de la moquette ou du plancher, il voulait juste que cet imbécile, que ce crétin fini de bordel de merde à la con finisse de lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire, et comme ça ensuite il pourrait-  
>Il bloqua.<br>Il pourrait quoi, exactement ?  
>Putain. Il savait même pas. Il pourrait. Il pourrait. Il pourrait s'casser, ouais, l'insulter un-deux-trois coups et s'barrer en courant, vite fait, mais bizarrement son cœur serrait plus fort lorsqu'il songeait à cette option et merde, peut-être que c'était pas la bonne, en fin de compte.<p>

« J'suis désolé, reprit soudain Axel, et Roxas réalisa que bordel, il s'était rapproché - juste un pas, rien qu'un pas, et quand même un putain de pas. Pour l'autre fois, j'veux dire. J'aurais pas dû, et je m'en veux vraiment... Mais maintenant plus j'te regarde et plus j'me dis que t'as l'air de quelqu'un qui a besoin d'un coup de main, tu vois ? Et je sais que tu voudras pas m'en parler, mais j'peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi, et je sais pas pourquoi t'es venu, mais d'un côté j'aimerais bien que ce soit pour parler avec moi, et puis d'un autre j'ai peur que t'aies un problème, et surtout si je peux t'aider je... »

Au fur et à mesure que les mots s'échappaient comme d'eux-mêmes des lèvres du roux Roxas en perdait le fil et maintenant il arrivait plus à suivre ; putain. Fallait qu'il arrête ça, fallait qu'il stoppe cet incessant flot de paroles, qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire, à faire pour prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Réfléchir. Enfin. Juste penser. Capter. Enregistrer ce qu'il balançait tout droit depuis son cœur où il avait théâtralement posé la main, ce que le blond recevait en pleine tronche et ce qui, au fond, au bout de trois secondes n'avait plus vraiment de sens premier.

« Axel ! Il gueula soudain, et il se leva presque. Heu... Attends, s'te plaît... »

Il baissa les yeux baissa la tête regarda ses pieds et ne pensa plus.  
>Le travelo obéit immédiatement, toutefois, sûrement surpris qu'il ait crié ; mais la tension dans ses membres et l'attention dans son regard se sentaient jusqu'ici et merde, ça le foutait vachement mal à l'aise. Ça lui donnait mal au cœur, à la tête, et même au ventre, en fait ; parce que petit à petit, ce foutu silence amenait dans sa tête tout ce qu'avait balancé Axel, et sa tête y mettait un peu d'ordre, et son cerveau interprétait encore le tout, et...<p>

Et soudain, il songea à ce que lui avait dit Vanitas.  
>Ce dont il avait déduit que Vani avait des sentiments pour lui, peut-être ; ce à cause de quoi il s'était brusquement barré de chez son meilleur pote hier au soir, aussi. Bordel.<br>Réaliser la chose lui fit mal tellement ça le frappa fort dans la gueule et soudain il se trouva vraiment con.

Axel s'était fâché contre lui et maintenant il s'en voulait.  
>Mais Axel venait de s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait dit et maintenant c'était le manque d'assurance que son regard trahissait.<br>Et puis Axel s'inquiétait pour lui, Axel voyait bien qu'il avait la mine défaite, Axel savait bien que c'était pas normal s'il le frappait pas de toutes ses forces avant d'se casser, Axel remarquait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et surtout, surtout, surtout, Axel voulait savoir ce dont il s'agissait, simplement parce qu'il s'en faisait, parce qu'il était prêt à l'aider même maintenant, même après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, même après tous les mots et tous les cris et...

Roxas retomba brusquement assis sur le canapé et sa gorge bloquée d'émotions ne lui permit plus ni de boire, ni d'avaler, ni de déglutir, ni même de respirer vraiment.  
>Axel devait être vachement amoureux de lui pour accepter de lui tous les mots depuis le début, qu'il paraissait – et pourtant, encore maintenant Axel recevait, s'en prenait plein la gueule, ne se défendait pas, s'en voulait lorsqu'il répondait, et s'inquiétait pour lui encore plus que Kévin ou que sa mère ou que Cloud ou que Vani ne l'aurait jamais fait.<p>

« Je suis désolé, Roxas, finit quand même par dire le rouquin, voyant que l'adolescent ne poursuivait pas – mais son visage avait maintenant la même couleur que ses cheveux ou presque, et c'était gênant, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Je... Je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Et… »

Sa phrase resta en suspens.  
>Le souffle de Roxas aussi, bizarrement.<p>

« Bordel, lâcha-t-il, sans pouvoir retenir un petit rire nerveux, tu vas vraiment détester c'que je vais te dire... »

Et à cet instant, le blond comprit que son meilleur pote avait eu raison.  
>A la manière dont Axel ne le regardait pas, au soin qu'il mettait à éviter ses yeux, à la manière peu sûre dont il parlait, et à tous ses actes, tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui envers le peu qu'il avait fait contre lui, l'adolescent jugea comme il savait si bien le faire ; mais au lieu de naître en lieu les insultes qui l'animaient d'habitude s'éteignirent brusquement dans son cœur et dès lors, il ne pigea plus rien.<p>

Fallait l'insulter, pourtant, fallait l'traiter de tous les noms, lui dire que c'était qu'un enfoiré, un sale gay, une vieille tapette, un type insupportable et le repousser, l'envoyer paître, lui rappeler que lui-contrairement-à-d'autres était normal, et fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, pas qu'il attende de recevoir les mots en pleine gueule, fallait qu'il se protège qu'il se défendre avant de finir la tête en l'air et le cul par terre – mais...

Mais.  
>Mais, et s'il avait pas envie, hein ?<br>Mais, et s'il voulait juste écouter Axel jusqu'au bout, alors ?  
>Mais, et s'il avait besoin d'entendre ces mots-là, en fait ?<br>Mais, et si ça le dérangeait pas tant que ça, au fond ?

Merde. Il avait complètement perdu la tête et il s'en voudrait plus tard pour ce qu'il était sur le point de dire, mais...

Mais il releva la tête et regarda Axel droit dans les yeux, capta son regard capta son visage, et tâcha de ne pas trop ciller, de ne pas trop fléchir tandis qu'il parlait.

« A-Axel, dit-il avec tout le peu d'assurance dont il disposait encore, est-ce que... Est-ce que t'es amoureux d'moi ? »

Le roux se figea, comme si la foudre l'avait frappé dans toute sa longueur ; et puis, une, deux, cinq, dix secondes après, il sembla reprendre soudain vie. Recommencer à respirer, continuer à trembloter, l'air incertain, perdre son regard un peu partout dans la pièce – et Roxas lui sentait son cœur trembler dans sa poitrine, et ça se ressentait sur sa peau où il sentait soudain le froid dans la tiédeur de la pièce, mais quoiqu'il dise quoiqu'il fasse quoiqu'ils fassent ses yeux refusaient farouchement de quitter le corps de l'autre, en l'attente désespérée d'une réponse bientôt.

Bientôt.  
>Allez, réponds, Axel, réponds, nom d'un chien, qu'il se disait, qu'ils se disaient tous deux ; même si l'un savait que la réponse allait blesser l'autre, l'autre connaissait cette réponse déjà et se préparait à ce que l'un le blesse, et de toute façon ils avaient tous deux besoin que ce soit vraiment dit – pour de vrai, maintenant.<p>

« Axel ? Insista alors Roxas. Hé ? »

Deux semblants de question et ça fit tout exploser.  
>La réponse, elle, ne se fit pas attendre.<p>

« Oui. »

Oui.  
>Un mot, trois lettres. Trois voyelles-zéro consonne pour la combinaison la plus utilisée de la langue française, probablement. Un truc sympa, pas vraiment méchant, que tout le monde disait tout le temps à tout le monde ; oui maman, je range ma chambre, oui papa, j'veux bien du gâteau, oui ma chérie, j't'apporte un café, oui mec, t'as foiré ton examen, oui madame, je sors de la classe, mais aussi oui monsieur l'agent, voilà mes papiers, oui mon père, je veux l'épouser – et, dans le cas présent, oui Roxas, j'crois bien que j'suis amoureux d'toi.<p>

Axel l'avait pas dit mais ses yeux causaient à sa place et bizarrement ça lui fit du bien – au blond, de voir ça. Comme ça. Là et maintenant. La faiblesse dans les grands orbites teintés de vert lui rappelait qu'en cet instant il était fort et responsable de ce qui arriverait ensuite ; techniquement, ça aurait dû lui faire peur, logiquement, il aurait dû l'insulter et s'barrer en courant, mais...

Mais il devait reconnaître que se sentir si important que ça aux yeux du naturellement si calme Axel, c'était peut-être pas si horrible que ça.

Il était habitué à voir le roux comme une espèce d'imbécile heureux, trop souvent de bonne humeur, prêt à papillonner en chantonnant tout autour de lui, parapluie rose à la main et fleurs dans les cheveux ; or, ce visage qu'il lui servait-là s'éloignait complètement de l'habitude. C'était pas la même chose, c'était plus pareil, c'était plus la joie et le je-pardonne-tout-à-tout-le-monde, mais c'était pas non plus le côté triste ou fâché que l'adolescent avait pu apercevoir quelquefois – c'était un truc complètement nouveau, en fait, et quelque part Roxas se sentait fier d'être le seul à pouvoir faire naître chez le rouquin ce genre d'émotions, à lui faire tirer ce genre de tronche-là.

Oh, c'était débile, bien sûr, quand on y réfléchissait, et puis il connaissait pas si bien Axel que ça, il savait pas si bien que ça si oui ou non il était vraiment le seul ; mais il avait pas envie de se poser plus de questions, plus envie de s'casser les neurones à penser, penser, penser tout le temps, et sur le coup fallait avouer que, bah, ça lui faisait plaisir plus qu'autre chose.  
>Et pas une seconde il ne se posa la question de savoir si, oui ou non, il se sentait capable de retourner à celui qu'il appelait travelo de tels sentiments.<p>

« Enfin..., l'interrompit soudain ledit travesti, l'air toujours gêné quoiqu'un peu moins qu'avant. J'suis désolé, n'empêche... J'sais, j'devrais pas, tu dois être trop dégoûté en fait... Désolé... En plus ça devait se voir à dix kilomètres, et t'as dû te sentir mal tout ce temps, j'suis vraiment-  
>– Nan, le coupa soudain Roxas, mais le mot était sorti tout seul d'entre ses lèvres et il tourna brusquement la tête. Enfin, j'veux dire... Heu... J'avais pas deviné, en fait... »<p>

Le rouquin parut surpris – et heureusement, d'un côté, parce qu'il avait l'air moins con comme ça que tout embarrassé, même si Roxas parvenait pas, en dépit de tous ses putain d'efforts, à nier le fait qu'il aimait bien se sentir un peu au-dessus de ce type-là.

Mais dans l'immédiat ça changeait rien, de toute façon – il avait toujours son cœur entre les mains et il sentait qu'un mot de travers, un regard un peu bizarre ou une remarque déplacée, ça suffirait à le faire exploser. Bordel. Il allait faire gaffe, quand même. Après tout, il entendait presque d'ici les battements effrénés, bien qu'un poil plus calmes qu'auparavant, bousiller de l'intérieur la poitrine de son camarade, et...

Et il savait pas pourquoi, mais il en avait pas rien à foutre. Pas cette fois-ci, du moins.  
>Merde, quoi. Ce mec venait de lui faire une déclaration d'amour et putain, c'était seulement maintenant qu'il réalisait l'ampleur du truc – avec tout ce que ça impliquait, tout ce que ça impliquerait.<br>Honnêtement, il croyait pas possible d'avoir une relation amicale avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait, mais... Mais bordel, il y connaissait tellement rien, et puis... Et puis Axel était sympa, quand même, enfin non, sauf que... Sauf qu'il avait pas l'air à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus et voilà qu'il se paumait à nouveau, bordel.

« En fait, poursuivit alors nerveusement le blond, c'est Vani, mon meilleur pote... J'lui ai tout raconté, et il m'a dit, quoi... J'sais pas, mais... »

_J'sais pas_.  
>Ça correspondait vachement bien à son état d'esprit du moment, quand même.<p>

Il savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire, quoi penser et il savait plus où il en était, où il allait, si y'avait un mur ou pas là-devant, et ça craignait grave.  
>Fallait qu'il fasse quoi, exactement, là ? Une moitié de lui lui hurlait dessus, beuglait qu'il devait se lever, baffer et Axel et partir ; et puis d'un autre côté, y'avait cette partie de son âme qui disait, mais reste bordel, t'as quelqu'un qui t'écoute, qui t'aime, genre vraiment, qu'a l'air prêt à quasiment tout pour toi, alors profite, putain, tu serais tellement con de pas lui dire c'que t'as sur le cœur, et...<p>

Oh, bordel.  
>Il avait juste l'impression d'être une vieille pute salope jusqu'à l'os, là. Prêt à abuser de la gentillesse d'Axel et l'utilise comme un psy alors qu'il lui faisait qu'à moitié confiance, qu'il le connaissait qu'à moitié, et profiter de l'amour qu'il lui portait – à c'qu'il disait, à c'qu'il disait – rien que pour aller mieux, mais en même temps y'a un-deux mois il l'aurait fait sans problème et là...<br>Et là, il savait simplement pas.

« Roxas ? Je... »

Une main soudain se posa doucement sur son épaule et il tressaillit, tandis qu'Axel en douceur resserrait un peu son emprise. C'était rassurant, bizarrement.

Ça lui rappelait un peu les rares fois où Cloud avait négligemment passé un bras autour de son cou, et puis les moments un peu plus fréquents où Vani l'avait enlacé, aussi. C'était pas un contact auquel il était habitué, en tout cas – mais c'était quelque chose entre deux touchers qui lui étaient familiers, un peu, et force était d'avouer que c'était pas aussi désagréable que ça pouvait en avoir l'air au premier coup d'œil.

« Bordel, lâcha-t-il alors, et il sentait bien qu'il avait la tête ailleurs et que ça allait mal tourner, 'tain... Ta gueule, s'te plaît. Je t'en veux pas. »

Un peu plus confiant, le blond reprit l'air dur dont il avait l'habitude et chassa rapidement la main d'Axel de son épaule – le rouquin, intimidé, n'insista pas et eut le mouvement de recul qu'on attendait de lui. Tant mieux, d'un côté ; parce que bordel, s'il avait pas fait ça, Roxas aurait sûrement pas résisté à l'envie soudaine et absurde de le laisser là et de se pencher vers lui, rien qu'un peu plus.

« Par contre, il continua alors, mais sans regarder le roux, je veux pas de relation. J'suis un pote. T'es un pote, à la limite. Hors de question qu't'attendes un truc en retour de moi ! »

Axel ne put retenir un petit rire nerveux mais il se foutait pas de sa gueule – il le rassura sur ce point la seconde d'après, d'ailleurs, et peut-être que quelque part il pouvait sentir que les nerfs de Roxas étaient sur le point de craquer parce qu'il fit juste tout son possible pour pas l'énerver.  
>Il savait qu'il était paumé, de toute façon. Il savait que ce garçon, devant lui, s'il était paumé, c'était de sa faute, aussi. Et il s'en voulait pour ça.<br>Mais sincèrement, il s'était attendu à ce que Roxas réagisse plus violemment que ça.

« J'attends rien, Roxas, dit-il alors d'une voix douce. Je t'aime et c'est tout. Et je comprendrais si tu voulais plus qu'on se voie du tout après ça, tu sais... »

Ne plus le voir ?  
>Du tout ?<br>Jamais ?  
>Pour ça ?<p>

Et dire que, y'a même pas si longtemps que ça, le blond aurait pas hésité une seconde avant de lui balancer d'aller se faire foutre une bonne fois pour toutes.  
>Mais c'était différent, maintenant, et l'avant lui semblait presque appartenir à un autre monde tellement ça avait changé ; bizarrement, Axel, il le détestait plus tant que ça, et il avait envie de croire qu'ils pourraient rester potes tant que l'autre s'approcher pas trop, et si en plus il attendait rien de sa part, eh bah...<p>

« Ça va, balança Roxas avec un soupir. J't'aime pas, mais j'te hais pas non plus. On peut rester potes... ? »

Il était parti pour lancer une affirmation claire et déterminée, mais son intonation avait fini en question et, inconsciemment, il s'attendait à recevoir comme une réponse en retour.  
>Heureusement pour lui, ça vint.<p>

« Evidemment ! S'exclama joyeusement le rouquin, plus tellement gêné – vachement content, même. Et surtout, si j'peux faire un truc pour toi, hésite pas, hein ? Genre, si tu veux, et même si t'es très bien comme ça, j'ai aussi du maquillage... »

Surpris, l'adolescent haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.  
>Ah merde, c'était vrai qu'il était toujours pas maquillé et qu'il avait ses lunettes sur le pif, encore - mais en même temps, d'ici, personne pouvait le voir, et puis... Et puis voilà, quoi. Ça le dérangeait plus tant que ça, qu'Axel le voie comme ça, vu que de toute façon il le trouvait mignon et ils étaient potes.<p>

« Ah... C'est gentil, le remercia-t-il plus ou moins, sans savoir vraiment quoi dire. Mais ça ira, en fait, j'vais pas rester longtemps, et puis... Faut qu'j'y aille...  
>– Tu veux que je te pose quelque part ? Proposa le roux, regardant du même coup par la fenêtre, histoire de vérifier un truc. Il pleut pas, mais il fait pas franchement beau, et j'ai la voiture en bas, alors... »<p>

Ah, il avait une voiture, lui ?  
>Roxas le dévisagea d'un air bizarre. Putain, il y aurait pas pensé, en fait. Mais en même temps, c'était vrai qu'il avait déjà la vingtaine, ce type-là ; et puis, il savait pas ce qu'était son boulot, peut-être qu'il avait besoin de se déplacer, peut-être qu'il connaissait des gens où qu'il avait de la famille plus loin dans le monde, et que du coup il avait besoin d'une caisse, mais c'était dingue aussi, parce que Vani il en avait pas, et Cloud non plus – à moins que Cloud lui en ait pas parlé pour pas avoir à le transporter un peu partout dans la ville ?<br>Le fait est que, sur le coup, le garçon se sentit un peu impressionné, et il eut bien envie d'accepter la proposition.

Sauf qu'il devait se rendre chez Vanitas pour récupérer des affaires, et discuter avec lui, et lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait, et probablement lui poser la même question qu'à Axel et et et et- et merde, quoi, il se sentait limite plus à l'aise chez Axel qu'avec lui, en cet instant-même.

« Heu, bah en fait, bégaya-t-il alors, j'dois aller chez mon pote... Je... »

Roxas s'était soudain levé, et mentalement il injuriait tout ce qui lui passait sous les yeux ou dans la tête – d'abord Vani, bordel, parce qu'il avait un vachement mauvais pressentiment à l'idée de le retrouver, ensuite Axel, parce que ce sourire et ce ton étaient trop putain de gentils pour le mettre à l'aise, en fin de compte, et puis les meubles, la table, ce putain de canapé trop confortable, lui-même et sa manie de toujours angoisser pour tout, de se faire du souci avant chacune de ses actions, et tout, juste tout.  
>Il en avait marre, quand même. Il était fatigué et il demandait qu'à trouver un coin où s'allonger, un chez-lui où rester, sans rien ni personne pour le faire chier – mais c'était pas possible, parce que sa mère et Kévin étaient décidé à l'emmerder, parce que Vanitas lui en voulait sûrement comme c'était pas possible pour la manière dont il s'était barré la veille, parce que Cloud était jamais à la maison et parce qu'Axel-<p>

Parce qu'Axel rien du tout.  
>Il avait absolument rien à foutre chez Axel, bordel – et pourtant tout son corps lui demandait gentiment de se rasseoir, de juste rester là, de pas bouger de la matinée, d'aller chez Vani plus tard et de... Il savait pas. Juste le foutu pressentiment qu'il ferait mieux de pas s'en aller, là, et de rester encore un peu chez le rouquin qui, finalement, n'était pas si chiant que ça.<p>

« Y'a un problème ? Finit par demander soudain son hôte, mais il était sympa dans la voix et le blond sut aussitôt que s'il posait la question, c'était vraiment parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Bon, je sais qu'on est à peine réconciliés... 'fin je crois... Mais si tu veux rester un peu et en parler, hein... Tu peux... »

Oui, y'avait un problème, songea aussitôt le blond.  
>Mais bizarrement, il avait l'impression que ça allait bientôt plus en être un.<br>Parce que cette fois, il pouvait. Il pouvait rester et en parler un peu.  
>Et il avait franchement pas envie de dire non à une proposition pareille – à croire qu'au fil du temps, Axel avait appris à lire dans ses pensées.<p>

* * *

><p>Gaaaaah.<p>

Mon cerveau fonctionne plus. J'espère que ça vous a plu. :3

Sur ce, je vais ENFIN aller me remettre à mes fanfics sur Durarara!. Cet anime pète des briques, je VEUX publier un truc dessus. Yeaaahaa~


	31. Il paraît que les mercis

Salut, c'est Momo.

J'ai ga-lé-ré pour terminer ce chapitre. Désolée, ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps D= (enfin, y'a tout une semaine où j'ai pas pu y toucher, mais voilà quoi...)

Au programme cette fois-ci : une première partie dont je suis contente, assez intéressante je pense (j'espère toutefois xD), une deuxième partie que je suis vraiment emmerdée à écrire et une fin peut-être... Un peu trop... Niaise ? ... Je sais pas, à vous de juger.

C'est difficile voire impossible d'être objectif vis-à-vis de son propre travail. Personnellement, je trouvais pas ce chapitre très bon, parce que je me suis beaucoup stressée à le terminer, mais... Je sais pas. Franchement, je sais pas. XD

Toujours est-il que j'ai un peu tout zappé pour m'en occuper, et rester dans les temps, alors... J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas, et que vous apprécierez quand même. =) Évidemment, je suis ouverte aux suggestions et d'ailleurs, si un passage vous dérange ou vous semble nécessiter plus de quoique ce soit, hésitez pas à le dire, je suis tout à fait prête à corriger. =)

Et j'ai un doute sur le titre. Merci ou mercis ? Les mercis au pluriel c'est les chocolats... *bam*

Bref, assez parlé ! Bonne lecture quand même ^.^

**Et merci encore à Elerina et Cloudy-L, les deux meilleures bêta-lectrices _du monde_. Je ne serais rien sans elles. x3**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 31 : Il paraît que les merci sont tout ce qu'il faut<span>

La voiture roulait tranquillement lorsqu'un rayon de soleil, soudain, vint frapper la vitre – il y atterrit, en douceur, s'y infiltra, la traversa peut-être, et offrit une seconde de lumière agréable aux deux hommes à l'intérieur.  
>Axel, à la place du conducteur, sourit et amorça le virage qui s'annonçait déjà.<p>

« Le soleil, enfin ! Fit-il remarquer, le cœur léger. Premier rayon depuis des lustres, j'ai l'impression. »

Mais Roxas, à la place du passager, n'écouta qu'à peine et ne répondit même pas.  
>Le mince fil d'or qui perçait les nuages gris au-dessus de la ville avait capté son attention et sûrement que ses pensées s'étaient paumées un peu trop loin pour qu'il puisse les rattraper, de toute façon.<p>

« Hm, il approuva alors brièvement, sans trop savoir de quoi on parlait. Ouais. »

C'était pas un « ouais » franchement motivé mais ça suffit à Axel, sembla-t-il ; du moins, il ne réagit pas, pas de manière particulière, et continua de sourire. Bof. Ça arrangeait Roxas, en fait, donc tant mieux, il supposa – il avait pas franchement envie de parler, de toute manière. Son corps était là, confortablement installé dans le siège en cuir de la Toyota rouge, un bras sur l'accoudoir et la tête contre la fenêtre, la vitre froide, mais son esprit était ailleurs et il n'avait pas envie d'en revenir, visiblement.

Au fond du silence dans lequel il s'était plongé, il réfléchissait à ce qui allait se passer, maintenant.  
>Et bordel, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait le faire flipper – mais vraiment.<p>

Il avait pas réfléchi plus que ça à ce qu'il faisait, à ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre quand il était entré chez Axel, quand il avait causé avec lui, et quand il avait finalement accepté sa proposition de l'accompagner quelque part, mais... Mais il avait été con, il aurait vraiment dû, et il aurait pas dû paniquer en réalisant qu'il avait plus ou moins accepté de rester chez lui un peu, il aurait pas dû et...

Et putain d'merde, quoi. Il se comprenait plus lui-même, là. Il avait été tenté de rester, il avait accepté de rester, mais il n'avait rien pu dire – rien, pas un mot. Pas un seul putain de mot. Et en un coup, oubliés les projets de lui parler de Vani, les idées de lui déverser un peu sur la gueule ce que le blond portait depuis trop longtemps sur le cœur ; parce qu'au moment d'ouvrir la bouche, au moment de parler, mais s'il ne comprenait pas, mais s'il n'écoutait pas, mais s'il ne voulait pas, mais s'il m'en voulait à moi, je peux pas, non je peux pas, j'oserai pas, je peux pas je peux pas je peux pas-

Il n'avait pas pu, en effet.  
>Il n'avait pas réussi – à lui parler normalement. A ne plus se soucier de ses sentiments, aussi, à faire comme s'ils étaient juste potes. Et comme il n'avait rien dit, comme ça avait dû sembler bizarre, comme il avait encore pensé et pensé, la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée avait été de revenir sur sa décision et de balancer que, en fin de compte, il voulait bien que le rouquin le conduise quelque part.<p>

Depuis lors, il roulait. Ils roulaient tous les deux. Où ça ? Nulle part. Dans quelle direction, au moins ? Pas la moindre idée. Un but, peut-être ? Non. Simplement non. Ou du moins, pas chez Vanitas, en tout cas.  
>En réalité, ça devait bien faire un quart d'heure que le blond, aux commandes verbales de la bagnole sans GPS, indiquait tournant sur tournant sans jamais indiquer de véritable objectif.<p>

C'était cool ; ils se baladaient complètement au pif dans la ville, tout ça parce que le blond n'avait pas les couilles de prendre une seule putain de décision et de choisir enfin s'il voulait aller chez son pote. Et pendant tout ce temps, il restait bêtement la joue dans la paume et le dos de la main contre la vitre, à regarder dehors, y cherchant l'inspiration et sûrement le courage de faire enfin autre chose, quoi.  
>Le problème, c'était qu'il avait pas envie d'aller chez Vanitas, mais que s'il y allait pas, il savait juste pas où aller. Et plus les secondes passaient, plus les minutes s'enchaînaient, plus il y avait des chances qu'Axel pige le truc, et qu'il s'arrête et qu'il le foute dehors, et qu'il le déteste pour toujours, et qu'il se retrouve paumé sans savoir où, et qu'il passe la nuit dehors, se fasse agresser par des connards, voler par des brigands, et que ce soit purement et simplement la fin du monde.<p>

Il soupira.  
>Il allait un peu loin dans ses prévisions mais dans le pire des cas ça pouvait quand même se passer – enfin, il croyait... Non ?<p>

« Roxas ? L'interpella soudain le type à côté de lui. T'es sûr de connaître le bon chemin ? »

Ah, si.  
>Pris de court, il bredouilla un truc incompréhensible mais la peur des connards à venir le tétanisait et il ne put que jurer bien profond dans sa tête que merde, merde et re-merde.<p>

« Désolé, mais ça fait trois fois qu'on passe par cette rue... »

La voiture ralentit, le moteur se coupa.  
>Roxas cligna des paupières et il sentit dans l'instant où il ne dit rien le sol dur et froid contre son dos, le coup de pied dans ses côtes, la douleur dans sa tête et la barre de métal, ensanglantée, à portée de sa main aux doigts brisés.<p>

Il frissonna. Fallait qu'il arrête de se faire des films. Il regarda brièvement par la fenêtre. Mais il savait absolument pas où il se trouvait, il serait peut-être pas capable de rentrer, et même s'il en était capable, il savait toujours pas où aller. Alors, il baissa les yeux et pria pour qu'Axel trouve une solution.

« Tu veux une carte ? »

Il sembla au blond qu'il se penchait pour chercher un truc dans le vide-poche.  
>Mais bien sûr que non, que le rouquin n'allait pas régler ses problèmes à lui. Quel con il faisait, quand même.<p>

« Roxas ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Allô Roxas, ici la Terre, mais le terminal dans ta tête il répond plus parce que t'as déconnecté les câbles de ta raison, pauvre idiot, alors on va espérer que t'es prêt pour l'orbite infini, paumé dans l'hyperespace.  
>Sinon, tu finiras par t'prendre un satellite et crois-moi, dans la gueule ça fait pas du bien.<p>

« Heu..., bredouilla-t-il sans trop savoir quoi dire. En fait, je... »

_En fait, je suis un connard qui t'a baladé dans toute la ville pour que dalle juste parce que j'ose pas aller voir mon meilleur pote juste parce qu'il est peut-être amoureux de moi._

C'était en gros ça qu'il avait à lui dire, mais bizarrement il avait comme le pressentiment qu'il oserait jamais l'exprimer comme ça.

« En fait, reprit-il, la voix tremblant un peu, je... Je sais pas trop où on va... »

Axel le regarda bizarre.  
>Il faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas croiser les yeux verts mais la vérité était là – il les sentait posés sur lui, depuis la place à ses côtés, et il les savait lourds, graves, un peu soucieux, incompréhensifs. L'adolescent s'en voulait un peu pour ça, même ; putain, quoi, il était trop con de s'être foutu dans une situation pareille, il savait pas quoi dire quoi foutre maintenant, et soudain il sentit une paume épouser la forme de son épaule et il sursauta, se retourna brusquement, un peu de rouge aux joues, gêné honteux tout c'que tu veux.<p>

« Je crois qu'il faut que tu me parles, Roxas, dit Axel, mais son ton était gentil et il avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir. C'est pas grave, si tu sais pas trop où tu veux aller, on peut en discuter, tu sais... »

D'un geste rapide, le blond dégagea la main de l'autre de son épaule et la seconde d'après il prenait à nouveau sa bonne vieille expression, un peu sauvage un peu fâchée, gênée peut-être sur les bords, et ça lui donnait l'air d'un animal en colère mais sur le coup il s'en foutait pas mal.

« J't'ai baladé n'importe comment pendant vingt minutes, cracha-t-il alors, balançant à la gueule du roux toute la colère qu'il ressentait contre lui-même. Vas-y, c'est dit, t'as qu'à m'laisser là et j'me débrouille.  
>– Tu veux pas aller chez ton pote ? S'étonna le roux, et il releva pas la fin de la réplique.<br>– Laisse-moi là, insista donc Roxas. C'est facile : t'ouvres la porte, tu m'fous dehors et tu t'casses, tu m'laisses tranquille et j'me débrouille ! »

Il tourna brusquement la tête parce qu'il en avait marre de voir la putain de face trop sympa de l'adulte – il savait, pourtant, qu'il agissait comme un gamin, qu'il se comportait comme de la merde, et qu'il avait pas intérêt à être comme ça s'il voulait vivre encore demain, mais en même temps...  
>De son côté, Axel se fâcha pas. Cria pas, non plus. Ne céda pas à son caprice – ne le laissa pas là. Au contraire, il soupira et sourit.<p>

« J'veux bien, mais t'es vraiment sûr de pouvoir te débrouiller tout seul ? »

Bien sûr que oui, qu'il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul ! Il avait pas deux ans, non plus, c'était plus un gosse, il savait quand même-  
>Non.<br>Bien sûr que non, il pouvait pas. Il savait pas non plus, d'ailleurs. Il savait juste avoir deux ans, en fait, il savait juste être un gosse et faire chier son monde quand les choses allaient pas comme il le voulait, comme il l'espérait alors que c'était sans espoir.

Et comme un gamin, il arrivait pas à affronter les emmerdes qui lui tombaient sur la gueule – mais sa mère, son père, son frère n'étaient pas là, n'étaient plus là, et il avait désespérément besoin de quelqu'un d'autre, maintenant.  
>Quelqu'un d'autre comme Axel, peut-être.<p>

« Je... C'est Vanitas, finit-il par souffler, embarrassé, et pour s'encourager il s'imagina qu'il parlait juste à Cloud. J'sais que tu le connais pas trop, mais il est bizarre ces temps-ci et... J'crois qu'il est amoureux de moi, en fait... »

Gêné, le blond baissa brusquement la tête, histoire qu'Axel ne le voie pas rougir, mais il se douta bien que ça foira lamentablement – et lorsqu'il entendit l'autre type se marrer, il crut bien qu'elle était enfin arrivée, cette putain de fin du monde.  
>Il avait envie de mourir ici et maintenant, à vrai dire ; parce que ça faisait juste trop bizarre, c'était juste trop anormal, de parler comme ça au rouquin, et de l'entendre se foutre de sa gueule aussi naturellement.<p>

« Tu sais, commença soudain l'adulte, c'est pas parce qu'un gars t'aime qu'il va forcément venir te violer pendant la nuit. Et puis, il te l'a dit, qu'il t'aimait ? Si ça se trouve, c'est pas le cas, et de toute manière, tant qu'il t'en parle pas, c'est qu'il est pas prêt et qu'il veut juste rester ton ami... »

Une main puissante plongea entre ses mèches pâles comme il relevait timidement la tête, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il était censé faire, comment il était censé réagir.

« Laisse-le venir, conseilla Axel, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Et s'il t'avoue quelque chose, dis-lui juste que tu préfères les filles. Il comprendra, faut pas t'en faire... »

Roxas sursauta.  
>Mais alors, c'était possible qu'il reste juste pote avec Vani, de la même manière qu'il était juste pote avec Axel, et ce même si son meilleur pote était dingue de lui ? Sérieux, ça marchait quand même ? Il allait pas le détester ? Lui en vouloir ? Lui faire la gueule lorsque peut-être il trouverait une copine, même si pour l'instant ça le branchait pas des masses, et arrêter de lui causer s'il lui préférait quelqu'un d'autre ?<p>

Mais alors, ça voulait dire qu'il respecterait ses sentiments, qu'il serait pas égoïste, qu'il essaierait pas de le séduire toutes les vingt secondes, et qu'il resterait normal, juste comme... Juste comme s'il avait bêtement été sa meilleure amie amoureuse de lui.  
>Bordel. En fait c'était trop con. En fait ça marchait pareil. Et en fait, c'était pas si anormal que ça.<p>

« Oui, je suis sérieux, confirma d'un coup l'adulte, anticipant la question. Alors maintenant, tu m'donnes son adresse et je t'emmène chez lui, d'accord ? »

Sans se poser plus de questions, Roxas la donna rapidement et le roux, sachant plus ou moins où l'immeuble se situait, fit redémarrer le véhicule.

Peut-être qu'il venait de faire une sacrée connerie, songea le blond lorsqu'il se remit, par la vitre, à regarder le soleil naissant derrière les quelques nuages du ciel ; mais peut-être aussi qu'il n'aurait pas pu prendre meilleure décision et que, si ça marchait pareil pour Axel, ça marchait pareil pour Vani aussi, et c'était juste pas grave si l'un ou l'autre des deux garçons tombait amoureux de lui, en fin de compte...

* * *

><p>La voiture confortable et moderne d'Axel avançait dans les rues au rythme de la musique légère, sympathique, que son passager l'avait généreusement laissé mettre. D'un air hagard qu'il promenait un peu partout à l'intérieur, sur les sièges de cuir et la moquette propre, Roxas apercevait de temps à autre la vitesse, en digital sur le cadran allumé en orange – le <em>tic-tac<em> répété du clignotant allumé le berça bientôt quelques instants, et il se laissa porter, le cœur un peu plus léger qu'auparavant, jusqu'à ce que le rouquin se gare et coupe le moteur de l'appareil.

« Voilà voilà, annonça-t-il gentiment, c'est ici, non ? »

L'esprit encore un peu embrumé de s'être presque endormi durant le trajet, Roxas passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se réveiller et jeta un bref coup d'œil aux alentours.

Effectivement, c'était ici. Chez Vani, il entendait. Et merde – le trajet était passé vite, genre beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, en fait. Et maintenant, il allait devoir sortir, entrer dans le bâtiment, monter et parler à son meilleur pote...

Bordel. Il avait beau se dire, se redire et se répéter que si ça allait avec Axel, ça irait avec Vanitas, il pouvait pas empêcher son putain de bide de se tordre dans tous les sens et de lui faire bien mal, juste comme il fallait.

« Ouais, il dit alors, la voix basse et un peu dure. Mer... »

Il s'arrêta au milieu de son mot.  
>Putain, il était en train de dire quoi, là ?<br>Il réfléchit deux, trois, dix secondes. Bordel, quoi. C'était pas son genre, d'être comme ça, d'agir comme ça, de dire des choses pareil, surtout pour un truc dans ce goût-là, et-  
>Et au Diable ses putain d'habitudes habituelles, ses putain de formulations mal formulées et tout ce qui pouvait bien passer par sa tête foireuse en ce moment-là – parce que de toute manière, il sentait que quoiqu'il dise, quoiqu'il fasse, il pourrait pas le regretter après. Ça allait juste bien, et puis voilà. Il avait confiance.<p>

« Merci, Axel. »

Il avait confiance lorsqu'il esquissa un sourire, très bref mais sincère, un peu, enfin, il croyait, et il avait confiance lorsqu'il ferma la portière pour se diriger vers l'immeuble.  
>Tandis qu'il montait les escaliers, il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Vanitas lorsqu'il le verrait – mais même s'il cherchait, même s'il trouvait pas, il avait confiance.<p>

Il avait confiance parce que maintenant, il avait l'intime conviction que c'était pas un truc tout con comme l'amour qui allait pouvoir changer sa relation avec son meilleur pote ; parce que, justement, ce truc tout con n'avait rien changé à sa relation avec le roux. Ça irait et puis c'était tout – parce que jamais, jamais, jamais il laisserait un seul putain de sentiment débile tout gâcher à ce qu'il construisait avec les rares personnes qui lui étaient chères.

« Vanitas ? Appela-t-il donc en poussant la porte d'entrée que son pote avait dû zapper de fermer, une fois de plus. Mec, t'es là ? »

Il eut pas de réponse, tout d'abord.  
>Un truc dans son dos se tendit et une sueur froide glissa dans sa nuque – merde. Il avait confiance, il était sûr, et il savait quasiment quoi dire quoi faire, mais... Mais, et s'il s'était trompé, finalement ?<p>

Et si son pote lui en voulait, en fait ? Et s'il était genre, ultra fâché que le blond se soit cassé comme ça, sans rien prévenir sans rien attendre ? Et s'il l'attendait pas juste simplement, s'il avait mûri sa vengeance, s'il avait décidé de l'engueuler, de le foutre dehors, de le frapper, de le-

Soudain, un appel en retour le rassura d'un coup et lui rappela qu'il était bien chez Vanitas, son Vanitas à lui, celui qu'il connaissait depuis Mathusalem et qui, en toutes ces années, n'avait pas changé d'un pouce.  
>Immédiatement, ça alla beaucoup mieux.<p>

« Roxas ! Qu'il balança depuis l'autre bout de l'appart', probablement content et soulagé. Putain, mais t'es trop con ! »

Heu... Quoi ?  
>Les pensées du blond s'arrêtèrent brutalement au dernier mot de la phrase de son pote mais soudain, deux bras plus forts que les siens passèrent autour de ses épaules et il se sentit brusquement attiré contre son camarade, qui se mit à le secouer brutalement – sans raison apparente, fallait quand même préciser.<p>

« Hé, mec, c'est quoi ce délire de se casser comme ça ? L'apostropha Vani, mais Roxas n'écoutait qu'à moitié, tellement que le comportement louche de son pote le surprenait. T'as trouvé une piaule où dormir, au moins ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas.  
>Bordel, il la sentait pas, bizarrement – cette situation, il voulait dire. Quelque chose ne semblait pas juste, pas normal, pas logique. Peut-être que c'était l'attitude de Vanitas, en fait ; mais peut-être aussi que c'était la sienne à lui, aussi, lui qui ne le repoussait pas, lui qui ne l'envoyait pas chier, et surtout lui qui réalisait, bordel, qui comprenait que nan, en fin de compte, la pensée que cet homme puisse l'aimer, être gay et l'aimer lui, le dérangeait même pas tant que ça...<p>

« Je suis désolé, grogna alors Vanitas, et il ébouriffa les cheveux déjà bien en bordel de son colocataire. Dé-so-lé, tu piges ? Allez mec, frappe-moi, j'le mérite pour une fois. »

Hein ?  
>Roxas ouvrit de grands yeux sur les iris dorés de son pote et le dévisagea vite fait de la tête aux pieds – heu, il allait vraiment bien, là ? Lui, le frapper ? Genre, maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Pour ce qu'il avait dit ? Pour le fait qu'il l'ait secoué ? Ou alors... Pour les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui ?<p>

« J'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, poursuivit l'autre garçon, et maintenant il avait une main sur sa hanche, l'autre sur l'épaule du blond. Ma phrase était vachement ambiguë, en fait... Mais j'ai réalisé qu'après, tu vois ? J'suis désolé, mec. Te connaissant, j'aurais dû réfléchir un peu plus. »

L'espace d'une seconde, Roxas se demanda s'il devait prendre ça comme une critique, mais son cerveau le détourna de cette épineuse question lorsque deux neurones encore fonctionnels lui communiquèrent que hé, quand même, il venait de dire un truc, là, Vani.  
>Il venait de balancer que sa phrase, celle du soir-où-il-s'était-cassé, avait été ambiguë, et de sous-entendre par la même occasion que c'était pas comme ça qu'il avait voulu la formuler.<p>

Que c'était peut-être pas exactement ce qu'il avait voulu dire, ce que Roxas avait compris.  
>Que c'était peut-être pas exactement ce qu'il pensait, ce que Roxas avait cru déceler entre ses mots.<br>Que c'était peut-être pas exactement vrai, en fait, qu'il était amoureux de lui.

Tout simplement.

« M-Mais alors... »

Il avait bredouillé ça plus ou moins clairement, l'esprit un peu paumé, un peu loin un peu trop loin même, essayant encore de démêler un peu ses pensées et ses déductions, cherchant désespérément à savoir lesquelles étaient bonnes et lesquelles valaient pas deux sous ; mais Vani en face de lui semblait calme et tout compte fait, peut-être que...

« Vani... Ce que tu ressens pour moi... »

L'autre sourit amicalement et lui balança une petite tape dans le dos, du côté de son épaule.

« Même chose que d'hab', lança-t-il, t'es mon meilleur pote. Ça t'embête ? Parce que si oui, pas d'bol mais tu vas le rester encore longtemps, je pense. »

Un instant fut nécessaire à Roxas pour capter, piger et enregistrer toute la réplique de son pote – et puis, soudain, comme un éclair, un putain de sourire illumina son visage et, sans même le vouloir, il se mit à rire comme un con bienheureux.  
>Bordel. Bordel, quoi. C'était Vani, son Vani, son meilleur pote à lui, devant lui et toujours le même, pas amoureux de lui même si franchement ça aurait rien changé, avec le même foutu ton narquois quand il lui causait, la même gentillesse au fond des mots toutefois, et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.<p>

Alors, Vanitas prit la liberté d'enrouler un bras autour des épaules de l'adolescent et l'attira vers lui avec force, pour passer une main vigoureuse dans sa tignasse et lui taper un peu dessus pendant qu'il y était.

« J't'adore, mec, il affirma, gentil et sincère comme jamais. Alors fais-moi le plaisir d'agir comme un type sensé et viens manger un truc avec moi, okay ? »

A vrai dire, Roxas n'eut même pas besoin de répondre pour que son ami comprenne ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire - et, fallait avouer, ce fut bien pratique, sur le coup.  
>Après tout, mine de rien, le blond n'avait pas franchement envie qu'on entende encore sa voix tant elle débordait de joie et de la niaiserie qu'il détestait ; mais en même temps, c'était pas dit que ça lui fasse tant de mal que ça...<p>

Vanitas, quant à lui, ne put retenir le soupir léger qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres – oh, il n'était pas triste, bien sûr que non, mais…  
>Soulagé.<br>Il était soulagé et sur le coup, il ne réalisa même pas qu'il avait servi à Roxas la réponse qui le rassurait le plus, qui les rassurait le plus, au lieu de l'explication complexe qu'il avait songé à lui donner.

* * *

><p>Au pied de l'immeuble, Axel prit nonchalamment appui contre sa voiture et croisa ses deux longs bras, avant de jeter à sa montre un coup d'œil las.<br>Dix minutes que Roxas était monté et depuis, il n'était toujours pas redescendu. En théorie, ça voulait dire que tout allait bien – enfin, non ?

Nerveusement, il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et la sentit enfler un peu sous la douleur qu'il lui infligeait. Et merde. Il était bon pour l'endurer à son tour, maintenant.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher – c'était une sale habitude qu'il avait prise et qui remontait à la surface à chaque fois que, seul, il songeait à ce qui l'angoissait, le stressait, le faisait réfléchir ; parce que oui, il savait réfléchir, et le fait d'y penser lui redonna vite fait un bref sourire.

Il s'inquiétait pour le blond, quand même. Oh, il savait bien – il devait pas, c'était pas sain, et tout le blabla. Il connaissait, de toute façon. Il l'avait lu, sur le net plein de fois, il l'avait entendu, la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé de ses amours à sa chère mère, il se l'était dit et répété, sans fin et sans cesse ; c'était taré, de trop s'inquiéter pour la personne qu'il aimait, visiblement, mais il pouvait pas s'en empêcher, alors à quoi bon ?

Il aimait sentir en lui cette conviction qu'il était, même, qu'il pourrait être utile à Roxas, si jamais - et ça lui allait très bien, juste ça. Ça le rassurait. Ça le rassurait même s'il savait que Roxas n'en voudrait pas, de son aide, et qu'il l'enverrait chier, même s'ils étaient réconciliés, maintenant.

Parce que maintenant, il avait quand même un peu d'espoir, mine de rien.

Après tout, Roxas lui avait sincèrement dit « merci » – et de là où il se trouvait, les yeux levés vers une fenêtre au hasard, il se demandait en silence si au fond, il avait vraiment besoin de plus que ça pour être juste heureux.

* * *

><p>Pfiou.<p>

C'était dur. C'est de plus en plus dur, en fait. *snif* Mardi, j'ai congé, toutefois. Faut vraiment que j'essaie et que j'arrive à avancer...

En attendant, j'espère que ça vous a plu. =) Merci d'être passé ! ^w^


	32. Il paraît que les habitudes

Chers gens !

Momo à l'appareil. Je sais, je suis super en retard. *pleure* Comme vous vous en doutez peut-être, mes examens approchent, inexorablement, et voilà qu'ils commencent... La semaine prochaine... Uuuuh. T-T J'en ai pour deux semaines et après ce sera bon ;_;

Breeef.

Ce chapitre. Doux, plus calme que les précédents. On m'a dit que mon style avait un peu changé, c'est possible (vous n'avez pas idée de ce que mes OS sur Durarara! m'ont apporté XD), mais je pense que ça redeviendra ce dont vous avez l'habitude dès le prochain chapitre...  
>Au programme cette fois, c'est Cloud, en tout cas, Axel, et pas mal d'éléments qui seront utiles pour la suite. =)<p>

J'espère que ça vous plaira. ^^ Bonne lecture et merci d'être là T.T (Malgré mes retards détestables D=)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 32 : Il paraît que les habitudes reviennent à la va-vite<span>

_Clic.  
><em>Le bruit aussitôt retenti résonna dans sa tête et, l'espace d'un instant, chassa ses pensées. Les bribes de sa signification, à leur place, dominaient maintenant ; et le téléphone entre ses doigts encore le nargua, un peu, rien qu'un peu, juste suffisamment.  
>Maman avait son numéro depuis qu'il avait fait l'incorrigible erreur de lui téléphoner et il lui faudrait changer de portable, dès qu'il le pourrait – encore une fois. Enfin. C'était pas si grave – normalement.<p>

Cloud n'était pas de ceux qui se prennent la tête et se morfondent sur le moindre détail pendant une heure et demie, généralement ; il l'avait été, en son temps, et à présent son cadet avait repris le flambeau, c'était tout.  
>En fait, et c'était peut-être bien là le détail qui le surprenait, ne le choquait pas tout à fait, mais le dérangeait un peu ; plus ça avançait, plus les choses avançaient et plus ils vivaient, plus ils se voyaient, plus le jeune homme avait la nette et puissante impression que son frère et lui se ressemblaient.<br>Et à coup sûr, ça allait au-delà de leur visage, de leur coiffure.

C'était plutôt une histoire de caractère. De réactions. De pensées, de perceptions. Manière de voir le monde propre à eux seuls parce qu'ils avaient suivi la même éducation, par les mêmes parents ; façon de communiquer, aussi, goûts et préférences, tout pareil, juste un peu différent, au point où c'en était étonnant.  
>En somme, Cloud ne se voyait parfois que comme Roxas-quelques-années-plus-tard – ou bien, il ne voyait Roxas que comme Cloud-quelques-années-plus-tôt. Il soupira. Peu importait l'ordre, de toute façon.<p>

Tout comme il l'avait fait autrefois, pile poil au même âge, son jeune frère avait prématurément – disent les services sociaux, les profs, les gens de manière générale, mais comprennent-ils vraiment, savent-ils vraiment, cette bande de connards, voient-ils vraiment ou bien, est-ce qu'ils ont de la merde dans les yeux, hein, hein, hein ? – « quitté le nid familial » ; mais comparer Roxas à un oiseau, c'était décidément pas un bon truc à faire, parce que pour l'instant il volait pas très longtemps, pas très loin surtout, mais il était trop borné pour qu'on lui apprenne quoi que ce soit et…

Haussant les épaules, son aîné ne put réprimer un fin sourire.  
>A dire vrai, son frère s'était purement et simplement cassé de leur maison, de leur appartement, un grand sac à la main, trois clés dans la poche, peut-être un peu d'argent et il pouvait dire merci à son meilleur pote parce que sinon, c'est pas « pas très loin » mais dans la gueule du loup qu'il aurait fini.<p>

Il le savait, après tout – ça lui était arrivé, à lui. Et si y'avait pas eu Zack, eh bien…  
>Il préférait ne plus y penser, en vérité. Ça encore, comme le reste, ça appartenait au passé ; ça faisait partie, indéniablement, de la myriade de trucs qu'il aurait vraiment voulu oublier, mais qui restaient trop ancrés dans sa mémoire pour que ce soit possible, et fallait dire que Roxas ne l'aidait pas vachement en retraçant exactement la foutue route qu'il avait lui-même choisie, quelques années plus tôt.<p>

Enfin.  
>Sa route.<br>Il soupira, encore.  
>Sa route – à une exception près.<br>Quelque chose d'étrange, d'imprévu, d'anormal qui venait d'arriver et pourtant putain, il arrivait pas à y croire ; miracle ou mirage ou rêve ou songe ou image, illusion – réalité ?

Sur l'écran de son téléphone, c'était marqué _Appels reçus : La mère_ ; et elle venait de lui dire, il est où Roxas, il est pas rentré depuis genre deux semaines, j'ai pas confiance en son pote, il est pas rentré j'te dis, il le faisait avant, tu crois qu'il m'en veut, il répond plus à rien, j'crois qu'il a bloqué mon numéro, j'ai peur pour lui, _je fais quoi_ ?

Il savait pas.  
>C'était ce qu'il avait envie de dire, là ; bordel, maman, je sais pas. C'était pas ses affaires, de toute façon – c'est pas à moi de régler tes soucis avec Roxas ! Et puis, et puis, c'était pas son problème non plus, c'était celui de sa mère, parce que c'est de ta faute, t'as compris, de ta faute si Roxas est fâché comme ça contre toi, parce qu'elle ne faisait rien comme il le fallait, et avec moi aussi t'as tout foiré, t'as vu, alors qu'elle se bouge un peu, maintenant, merde, qu'elle en profite, qu'elle en profite et vas-y, bordel, débrouille-toi et sauve encore le peu de relation qu'il te reste, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, <em>avant que tu perdes ton fils<em>, encore une fois.

Cloud n'était pas con, quand même – il avait vécu, il avait vu, et il savait, il avait bien l'impression de savoir. Ce qu'elle devait faire, en tout cas ; ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle fasse, ce qu'elle avait pas fait, ce qu'elle ferait jamais pour lui, mais ce qu'elle pouvait et oui, _devait_ absolument faire pour Roxas – sans quoi, encore, ce serait la rupture.

L'air las, le blond offrit à son portable un dernier regard blasé.  
>La rupture, hein. La sienne avec ses parents, avec sa mère surtout avait été subite, violente et lourde de conséquences ; en tant que grand frère, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que celle de Roxas soit moins douloureuse, et si elle pouvait ne pas avoir lieu, ça l'arrangerait bien.<br>Mais sa mère lui avait téléphoné, l'avait appelé pour prendre des nouvelles de ce frère avec lequel elle faisait erreur sur erreur, elle causait emmerde sur emmerde – et ça, bizarrement, ça serrait un truc en lui, là où d'habitude il n'y avait que les battements réguliers, doux, de son cœur déjà meurtri assez.

La mère avait été d'une contradiction à peine croyable avec lui, lui ordonnant tantôt de rentrer tôt, tantôt de partir loin – et Cloud savait par ce que Roxas lui avait raconté que depuis, elle n'avait pas changé. C'était même devenu encore pire. Ce manège incessant, troublant et tournoyant de non-sens auquel elle jouait sans cesse ; un jour la bonne mère, qui te file tout ce que tu veux, pour se donner bonne conscience, et le lendemain, celle qui à nouveau n'en a rien à foutre, et te préfère loin plutôt que chez elle – cependant, y'avait un truc.

Une différence entre la mère avec Cloud et la mère avec Roxas.  
>Une seule putain de foutue différence, et c'était ça qui lui faisait mal au cœur.<br>Le téléphone dans ses mains. L'appel. La voix, le ton angoissé qui frémit à l'autre bout du fil, les mots qui s'enchaînent à toute vitesse lorsqu'on n'arrive plus à les retenir, à les empêcher de couler à flots – comme la cascade qui embarque tout sur son passage, comme le sang qui teinte jusqu'au plus profond de la Terre.

Jamais depuis qu'il avait fui sa mère n'avait cherché à atteindre Cloud, que ce soit en l'appelant ou en passant par les quelques-uns de ses amis qu'elle connaissait. Jamais.

Un soupir à l'appui, Cloud abandonna son téléphone sur le meuble à l'entrée et décida d'aller manger quelque chose.

* * *

><p>C'était étrange, comme la pluie changeait d'ambiance suivant la situation, l'humeur, le moment, le temps et l'heure.<p>

Les deux garçons avaient passé l'après-midi ensemble et c'était cinq heures, mais le soleil de loin n'éclairait plus le ciel ; nuages, pluie, gris et noir et foncé et clair à la fois mêlé de bleu, très clair, trop clair pour être ciel mais assez sombre pour être beau, et assis en tailleur au pied du canapé Roxas entendait les gouttelettes douces-froides claquer de tout leur saoul contre les carreaux de la fenêtre.

Il n'avait pas son casque – le vent donnait le rythme et la pluie jouait la mélodie. La chaleur de l'intérieur réchauffait un peu, beaucoup, encore son cœur, et les mains de Vanitas sur ses épaules le firent sursauter mais pas tressaillir ; bref sourire, et il se releva, acceptant sans l'écouter l'invitation à boire quelque chose, maintenant.

« Tu veux pas du thé, par hasard ? Taquina Vani comme il se préparait le sien – le genre de breuvage qui n'était plus vraiment du thé d'ailleurs, tellement il foutait de sucre dedans, mais fallait croire que c'était pas si mauvais que ça, puisqu'il aimait bien.  
>– 'tain, arrête, grogna le blond pour toute réponse, c'est trop dégueu'… J'comprends pas comment tu peux aimer un truc pareil. »<p>

Un rire léger résonna pour lui répondre et une large tasse de chocolat brûlant s'écrasa sur la table devant lui, brusquement – immédiatement après, la poigne forte de son meilleur pote plongea entre ses mèches blondes, et il le décoiffa chaleureusement comme il se laissait tomber sur le canapé, juste à côté de lui. Il était à bien, à vrai dire ; ils étaient bien tous les deux, ici, comme ça, côte à côte comme deux frères, les yeux rivés sur la télévision – elle diffusait un vieux cartoon stupide, mais tout en couleurs, et les voix suraiguës des personnages s'accordaient si bien avec les tapotements de la pluie contre les fenêtres que l'éteindre aurait été un véritable crime.

« Alors mec, t'as passé une bonne journée, en fin de compte ? Demanda soudain le proprio des lieux, un mince sourire en coin. J'espère que t'as conscience qu'on a pas foutu les pieds à l'école, aujourd'hui. »

A l'évocation de ce qui lui avait semblé n'être qu'un putain de détail insignifiant, Roxas ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. N'importe quoi, une fois de plus ; genre, comme s'il avait pu ne fût-ce qu'imaginer se rendre en cours, écouter ses imbéciles de profs, et ce toute la journée, alors qu'il s'était réveillé chez son frère le matin-même et que dès lors il n'avait plus que couru un peu partout, à la recherche d'Axel de Vani et de plein d'autres choses encore.

Du pardon et des excuses, peut-être, un peu, aussi. Et du courage – ce putain de courage qu'il lui avait fallu déterrer tout au fond de lui, rassembler doucement, petit à petit, et finalement mettre en pratique pour se pointer devant l'immeuble d'Axel.  
>Et le pire c'était sûrement que tout ça, ça s'était passé quelques heures à peine auparavant.<p>

Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il ne regrettait pas, en fait, il ne regrettait plus ; tous les mots, toutes les pensées qu'il avait pu avoir à l'égard d'Axel et de la situation et de leur discussion de leur relation n'étaient plus que chimères, maintenant – à nouveau, le calme qui lui avait tant manqué, qu'il avait tant désiré était de retour. Dans sa tête, les choses étaient claires : le rouquin l'aimait, Vanitas ne l'aimait pas, et en fin de compte, ça allait très bien comme ça. Il pouvait vivre tout en sachant qu'Axel était amoureux de lui, justement parce qu'Axel n'insisterait pas tant que le blond lui disait non, ils le savaient tous les deux ; quant à Vani, eh bien...

Vani était son meilleur ami, songea Roxas. Juste son meilleur ami. Et quand bien même il aurait envie d'être plus que ça, Cloud l'avait dit – est-ce que c'était vraiment important, au fond ? Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient pas être amis malgré tout, quand même ?  
>Dans la tête de l'adolescent, la réponse était un oui immense et ça remplissait son cœur d'une putain de joie à peine descriptible – et avec ça ne lui restait donc que les emmerdes vis-à-vis de sa mère et de son cher Kévin, mais dans la liste de ce qui le préoccupait ça devait bien arriver quelque chose comme vingt rangs en-dessous de ses devoirs à faire pour demain ; et les devoirs en question, c'était clair qu'il les ferait pas.<p>

Il avait envie d'autre chose, en réalité – de quelque chose de complètement différent, de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps, mais il le sentait, c'était le moment.  
>Le moment de prendre son téléphone, de chercher son foutu portable qu'il avait dû balancer on-ne-savait-trop-où dans l'appartement, et d'envoyer un message – sans douter, sans trembler, sans se presser et sans stresser, pour une fois. Sans même se poser la question de savoir s'il fallait le faire ou pas ; quelques mots, et voilà la situation résumée, l'appareil entre ses mains et un sourire satisfait entre ses deux lèvres, Vani l'observant d'à-côté, sans trop comprendre, un sourcil relevé.<p>

« Tu fais quoi ? Il demanda, laissant traîner la dernière syllabe, un peu las. Roxas ? »

Trois mots : Axel, parc, maintenant.  
>Comme au bon vieux temps, diraient certains ; comme lorsque tous les soirs ils s'y voyaient, y discutaient, des heures durant, s'attendaient et se croisaient et s'engueulaient et se réconciliaient, se retrouvaient et recommençaient ; comme lorsque tout n'était pas si compliqué, comme lorsque Roxas n'en avait pas la moindre idée, comme lorsque personne ne savait qu'Axel l'aimait – d'ailleurs, l'aimait-il vraiment déjà, à ce moment-là ?<p>

Bonne question.  
>Le blond esquissa un rapide sourire lorsqu'il y pensa, puis sans plus attendre, il se leva. Plus le temps d'être mélancolique, maintenant ; son cœur léger avait pris la décision, et il le suivrait sans y réfléchir, ce soir du moins. Ne restait, en vérité, qu'à espérer qu'Axel accepte sa proposition ; mais, étrangement, le garçon avait le pressentiment que ça irait bien, que son nouvel ami – à la fois ancien et nouveau, perdu-retrouvé, il ne savait mais s'en foutait – ne dirait rien, et serait simplement d'accord.<p>

« Je vais sortir un peu, annonça-t-il alors, nonchalant. Enfin, je pense... »

Ce faisant, il ramassa sa veste qui comme toujours traînait dans l'entrée, et il s'apprêtait à la passer lorsque, réalisant subitement ce que son pote venait de décider sur un coup de tête, Vani sauta du canapé et vint poser une main sur son épaule, un poil d'inquiétude lisible dans ses yeux jaune vif. Et merde, il était pas rassuré, quoi – Roxas, cette espèce de boule en fusion de sentiments et de contradictions, paumé comme c'était pas possible la veille, revenait enfin dans l'espèce de cocon protecteur qu'était – ou du moins, que Vanitas avait cru être – cet appartement, et déjà il voulait repartir, sortir à nouveau ? Se casser comme ça ? Mais pourquoi, pour faire quoi, pour aller où, et pour y voir qui ? Ses parents, son frère, quelqu'un d'autre ?

« Tu vas où au juste ? Demanda prestement l'aîné des deux amis, et aussitôt il le regretta. 'fin, j'veux dire... »

Aïe.  
>En colère contre lui-même et son impulsivité à la con, Vani se mit à mordiller sans douceur sa lèvre inférieure et étouffa un juron. Non, non et re-non, c'était pas comme ça qu'il devait agir avec son blond, enfin – ça le mènerait nulle part, de jouer le rôle de sa mère à la place de la connasse qui occupait le rôle, et de toute façon c'était pas ses affaires, il avait pas à s'emmêler, mais en même temps, il-<p>

« J'vais voir Axel au parc, lâcha finalement Roxas, mais il ne tourna pas la tête vers son pote. T'inquiète... »

Il accompagna son geste d'un revers de la main qui, rapidement, chassa celle de Vanitas ; ce dernier comprit, obéit, recula d'un pas, et le dévisagea. Il était un peu mal à l'aise, pour sûr ; il avait pas dû s'attendre à ce que son colocataire réagisse comme ça, en fait, et merde, il l'avait foutu mal, maintenant. Ah, quel con il faisait, aussi, quand il s'y mettait – restait le fait qu'il voulait plus jamais s'inquiéter pour cet égoïste de blondinet comme il l'avait fait cette nuit, mais quand même...  
>Alors, il fit à peu près tout ce qu'il savait faire – c'est-à-dire, l'abruti, comme toujours. Une main levée, aussitôt il la posa sur le crâne de l'autre, profita de ses trois ou quatre centimètres de plus et rigola, mi-doucement mi-nerveusement, comme il s'amusait à tapoter ses doigts entre les mèches dorées.<p>

« Zéro souci, mec ! Balança-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait plus ou moins décontracté. Mais pense quand même à rentrer avant demain, cette fois, okay ? »

A cette remarque, Roxas pigea qu'il faisait référence à la nuit de la veille et ne put s'empêcher de se marrer à son tour, du coup – parce que c'était vrai, après tout. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait le nier ; cette de nuit, cette putain de nuit à la con avait été plus que chaotique, et maintenant tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, c'était de l'oublier et d'en rire comme d'une vieille connerie tellement aberrante qu'à force, on n'en avait même plus honte.

« T'inqiuète, mam', répondit donc le blond sur le même temps, je reviens bientôt, c'est promis ! »

Puis, il passa ses gros écouteurs autour de son cou, termina de lacer ses chaussures et sortit, tout simplement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Dans son dos, Vani ne ferma pas tout de suite la porte restée grande ouverte ; sachant très bien que Roxas ne se retournerait pas, il le regarda s'éloigner, tout simplement, et lorsque la silhouette tout de noir et de blond disparut dans les escaliers, un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et il glissa les mains dans ses poches, las.  
>S'il en avait eu l'occasion, il aurait volontiers rencontré à nouveau cet Axel, juste pour essayer de trouver dans sa personne l'élément qui, entre tous, pouvait bien plaire à ce point à son meilleur pote. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce garçon-là ait un faible pour les travelos au grand cœur, au fait ?<p>

* * *

><p><em>« On se retrouve au parc ce soir »<em>

La haute société se serait exclamée « diantre », Monsieur et Madame Tout-le-monde aurait bêtement dit un truc plus ou moins proche d'un « bon sang d'bon soir », mais cette fois Axel décida qu'il se contenterait simplement de « bordel de merde » et il eut bien le temps de relire trois fois le message avant que son juron ne se perde complètement entre les murs de son appartement.  
>Il sourit, toutefois – mais il ne sut jamais si c'était parce que Roxas lui déteignait dessus, ou juste la proposition qui d'un coup lui faisait perdre cinq ou six ans, facile.<p>

C'était pas un message sensationnel, pourtant ; six, sept mots à tout casser, quelques vingt, vingt-cinq lettres, ça prenait deux lignes sur l'écran de son portable et y'avait même pas de point d'interrogation – mais ce n'était pas une question à laquelle le roux aurait pu répondre par la négative, de toute façon.  
>Six heures peut-être que Roxas avait quitté sa bagnole, en bas de l'immeuble de son pote, et le roux déjà crevait d'envie de le revoir, rien que pour lui demander si ça c'était bien passé, si ça allait avec ce Vanitas, et si ses problèmes avaient fini par se régler ; mais en même temps, il savait que le blond n'apprécierait pas qu'il s'inquiète autant, surtout qu'ils étaient même pas vraiment amis, alors c'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, que de lui poser la question...<p>

Restait le fait que Roxas demandait à le voir, que c'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait lui-même le premier pas, et que pour rien au monde Axel n'aurait manqué une occasion pareille.  
>Ce fut l'affaire de deux secondes, à vrai dire – la première, il tapa, la deuxième, il appuya, et tout à coup c'est dans l'entrée qu'il se retrouva, à enfiler une paire de chaussures au hasard tandis que la célèbre tonalité sonnait régulièrement dans le combiné, à son oreille. Moins d'une minute après, ça décrocha, et la douce voix de l'adolescent résonna dans l'appareil.<p>

« Axel ? S'étonna-t-il, et sûrement qu'il avait croisé les bras, à l'autre bout du fil. Tu veux quoi ? Tu viens ou pas, merde ?  
>– Je serai là dans dix minutes, répondit alors joyeusement le rouquin, plus qu'heureux de ne s'être pris qu'un ton agacé et pas d'insulte, pas de voix tremblotante, juste la même violence habituelle, preuve irréfutable que le blond allait bien. Je suis super content, tu sais ? »<p>

Un grognement plus ou moins audible fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint avant le déclic, signe que son ami-pote-connaissance avait raccroché ; mais c'était pas grave, au fond. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, il était heureux que les choses se passent comme ça et il avait hâte, non, plus que hâte d'y être enfin. Dans sa tête, il revoyait en accéléré les moments, tellement lointains, qu'il avait passés avec Roxas, dans ce même terrain vague où il s'apprêtait à le retrouver – et bordel, il se dit et ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu, il se demandait si finalement c'était pas lui l'adolescent, dans l'histoire.  
>Peut-être bien que si, en fait ; étrangement, ça le dérangeait pas vraiment.<p>

Les habitudes étaient revenues aussi rapidement et aussi brusquement qu'elles avaient disparu, en fait.

Roxas en haut, assis dans la cabane, à l'abri de la pluie et du monde et du ciel et de la merde et de tout de le reste ; Axel à moitié affalé, juste à côté, son éternel parapluie rose qui finalement n'était plus si moche que ça, et la pluie battait le rythme de leur conversation un peu au bol comme elle s'écrasait sur la maisonnette, sur le tissu, sur l'échelle et le sol neutre, grand.

C'était pas si mal, en fin de compte, comme situation, et fallait dire que le blond en était même surpris – malgré ce qu'ils avaient traversé depuis, malgré les engueulades, les réconciliations, les engueulades encore, ils trouvaient toujours autant de sujets de conversation, et putain, quoi, il s'ennuyait même pas : c'était complètement dingue.

Il était là, à six heures moins le quart, à peu près, dans une maison pour gamins, détendu, un peu de musique dans ses écouteurs-haut-parleurs, et il discutait, avec Axel, le travelo, la tafiole, l'abruti, le connard – le fils de pute, il avait même dit une fois.  
>Sitôt qu'il y pensa, toutefois, Roxas eut la désagréable impression qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se souvenir de ce truc ; parce que tout de suite, il s'en rappela le contexte et ça le ficha mal, vraiment. Merde. A ses côtés, le rouquin parlait en souriant de ses charmants hamsters mais le jeune homme avait beau adorer ces petites bêtes, il avait pas la tête à en entendre parler, là. Juste – pas du tout.<p>

La première remarque d'Axel ? Il lui avait pardonné, pour sûr.  
>Cette histoire de démaquillant ? Il y pensait même plus, à vrai dire.<br>Qu'il se pointe à l'hosto alors qu'on lui avait rien demandé ? Mais bordel, ça l'avait même pas fait chier, en fin de compte.  
>Qu'il lui pardonne, veuille le voir, s'excuse, pardonne encore, ne se fâche pas, squatte ses pensées, se ramène dans sa tête, l'emmerde encore et toujours, bousille son esprit et son cœur et son corps, lui dise qu'il était mignon, qu'il l'aime ? Putain. En comparaison, ça, c'était rien.<br>Parce que Roxas avait compris une chose, maintenant – tant qu'Axel garderait dans sa foutue caboche d'abruti l'idée qu'il voulait changer et devenir une fille, un espèce de saleté de foutue meuf à la con, eh bien, il resterait un fils de pute.

Cette pensée lui fit baisser les yeux et le blond sentit quelque chose le blesser dans son cœur.  
>Merde, à la fin – c'était pas bon, tout ça, et il avait la sale impression qu'en parler n'arrangerait pas les choses, loin de là.<p>

* * *

><p>Bwah...<p>

Un peu de transition, ce chapitre, non ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, quelques informations ~ Nous sommes le 27 mai 2012 (non, sans blague). Le 22 juin prochain, cela fera exactement une année que cette fanfiction existe (on s'en fout, mais bon. XD) Vous vous souvenez du Nanowrimo, ce gros event d'écriture où j'avais écrit plus de 50'000 mots en un mois ? Eh bah, y'a un équivalent en juin, et j'y participe, en avançant exclusivement cette fanfic - parce qu'au Nanowrimo de novembre, j'ai gagné un bon me permettant d'imprimer mon petit roman perso...

En d'autres termes, l'écriture de cette fanfic va se terminer ce mois-ci et elle sera imprimée, si tout se passe bien. ^^ Quant à sa publication, je pense qu'elle va reprendre le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine et qu'elle se terminera à la mi-juillet, fin juillet, peut-être. A voir. =)

Voilà voilà, merci de votre lecture x3 Ce fut un plaisir ! 8D


	33. Il paraît que les choses à dire

Hello, tout le monde =)

Comme prévu et comme promis, je reprends du service à fond. o/ Ce sera donc, à partir de maintenant, un chapitre par semaine, et ce jusqu'à la fin du mois de juin en tout cas.

Quant à ce chapitre, justement : c'est moins "calme" que la fois passée, je pense, par contre on est beaucoup plus dans les réflexions et... C'est promis, la prochaine fois l'action bougera enfin ! XD J'ai encore prévu quelques petits trucs (et un énorme machin qui j'espère vous surprendra xP) au niveau du scénario, mais bientôt on sentira la fin arriver... Je pense. Normalement. Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas encore exactement comment je veux terminer la fanfiction (si je veux raconter tout ce que j'ai imaginé ou bien laisser une partie sous-entendue), mais je devrai prendre cette décision bientôt =)

Bref.

Roxas et Axel à fond sur ce passage-là. Dans l'espoir que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 33 : Il paraît que les choses à dire doivent bien sortir<span>

L'on avait toujours pensé qu'au fond, pour les éviter, il suffisait de fuir les problèmes.  
>Ça avait été vrai, un peu, des deux côtés ; Axel n'en parlait plus pour oublier, Roxas fuyait quand ça n'allait pas, et d'aussi loin qu'ils s'en souviennent tous deux, ça avait toujours été bien, comme ça.<p>

Foutaises.  
>Foutaises, le blond avait envie de crier, maintenant ; parce que plus rien n'allait comme il le fallait, plus rien de ce qu'ils faisaient ne le satisfaisait, et la mélancolie était ce sentiment désagréable et familier à la fois, mélange de tristesse et de mal-être, qui doucement les emporteraient, finalement, s'ils n'agissaient pas – maintenant.<p>

Axel à ses côtés était resté le même, en apparence ; malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il continuait à venir au parc, tous les soirs, remplissant le terrain vague de sa seule présence, et sa voix qui résonnait entre les jeux sonnait parfois comme celle de mille hommes. Il parlait, parlait, alignait mot sur mot avec un sourire, une moue de temps à autres, et le quotidien semblait doux quand il était là, parce que justement, ça ne changeait pas ; mais au fond, ça sonnait faux.  
>Putain de merde, ça sonnait faux. Le geste sympa, le signe de la main lorsqu'il arrivait, une pichenette contre sa tempe et un sourire, une blague gentille, tous dirigés vers lui et lui seul – ça aurait pu paraître cool, quand on y réfléchissait, mais y'avait un problème, parce que ça se répétait, tous les jours tous les jours, comme si jamais rien ne pouvait changer, comme si le rouquin ne voulait pas que ça change, justement, et c'était bien là le problème, le putain de problème auquel Roxas se confrontait.<p>

On était revenus à un quotidien calme mais c'était pas pour autant que tous les problèmes étaient réglés et bordel, ça le faisait bien chier, ça.  
>Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser, à vrai dire ; mais ça revenait dans sa tête, la nuit, lorsqu'il était seul, allongé et dans son lit, et c'était dans ces moments-là que c'était le plus chiant, le plus invivable, aussi. Vicieuses, comme les cauchemars horribles que tu fais tous les soirs, mais que tu réussis jamais à éviter, ses putains d'emmerdes s'insinuaient dans ses rêves et ses pensées, tant et si bien que des fois, ça l'empêchait de dormir – parce qu'il pensait à Axel, à son opération, il l'imaginait en meuf, et putain ce que ça le dégoûtait, mais y'avait sa mère aussi, avec son Kévin, et ce duo d'enfoirés qu'il avait même plus l'once d'une envie de voir, bah, il savait pas ce qu'ils devenaient, et en même temps il s'inquiétait, enfin, non, mais si, un peu, peut-être, et sa mère, avec un connard pareil, et puis ça revenait à Axel, et...<p>

Rah, bordel.  
>Le matin de la nuit où il rêva qu'Axel, cheveux longs et sac à main rose pétant, papotait avec sa mère en prenant le repas dans leur cuisine, Roxas décida qu'il était temps de lui parler de cette histoire d'opération – et puis merde, à la fin, quoi.<p>

* * *

><p>Plus ou moins confortablement installé sur sa chaise de bureau, Axel bâilla et réalisa soudain qu'il devait bien travailler depuis deux heures et demie, déjà – sans avoir pris une seule pause, et à cette pensée, il sourit. La joie d'avoir récupéré avec Roxas un semblant de relation stable et calme, la satisfaction d'avoir éloigné la tempête d'emmerdes qui les menaçait à peine, allez, trois semaines auparavant, et l'euphorie toute bête d'avoir lavé ses longs cheveux roux lui collaient de belles idées dans la tête et, tout bêtement, il se sentait bien.<br>Dans ces conditions-là, il adorait son boulot, et il aimait encore plus s'y donner corps et âme. Subitement, il se demanda quand même ce que le blond en penserait, s'il savait exactement quel genre de métier son plus-ou-moins pote exerçait ; mais il abandonna l'idée stupide d'y réfléchir parce que, de toute façon, il verrait bien quand il lui en parlerait, s'il avait l'occasion de lui en parler un jour. C'était pas comme si c'était important, après tout.

Les crayons et stylos divers défilaient entre ses doigts comme il s'essayait à différents styles, différentes teintes sur papier avant même de songer à passer à l'ordinateur – de toute manière, il avait le temps, cette fois-ci. Il pouvait tester, plusieurs fois, effacer ce qui ne le satisfaisait pas, et recommencer pour qu'enfin cela lui plaise ; et il se trouvait là, assis, calme, à son bureau, l'esprit partagé seulement entre vie professionnelle et personnelle, entre ses croquis sur la feuille et sa relation avec un certain blond – et puis, soudain, un son.  
>Strident, si familier qu'il le fit réagir – instantanément. Le téléphone fixe vibrait un peu sur la base qui le soutenait et, en deux pas, Axel l'eut rejoint, s'en empara, décrocha ; <em>allô<em> ?

Cet unique mot résonna dans l'appartement mais ne fut suivi que du silence.  
>A l'autre bout du fil, la voix inconnue grésillait un peu – difficile à entendre, difficile à comprendre.<br>Un, deux, trois mots enchaînés calmement, sur le ton monocorde qu'avaient souvent les secrétaires, femmes de bureau entourées de paperasses entassées, deux lignes téléphoniques sous la main et l'ordinateur toujours allumé ; normal, tout cela. Attendu. Écouté. Entendu ?

« Quoi ? »

Un mot ; un seul et unique mot qui avait fait frémir son cœur et qui, maintenant, l'avait piqué du doute, de l'incertitude, de la peur de n'avoir pas compris – et peut-être aussi, quelque part, de l'angoisse d'avoir tout compris.  
>La femme de l'autre côté répéta sa phrase sur le même ton monotone et désabusé de celle qui, pour la trentième fois de la journée, doit téléphoner à un patient quelconque et toujours, sans cesse, répéter les mêmes mots dont elle finit inexorablement par se lasser.<p>

_Votre opération aura lieu le mois prochain._

Jour, heure, minutes, salle – une date, un temps et un lieu, en somme, pour des faits dont il n'avait que trop conscience et qui pourtant venaient de le heurter de plein fouet, à pleine puissance. Depuis combien de temps le voulait-il, déjà ? Depuis combien de temps l'avait-il demandé ? Mais pourquoi, pourquoi, au fond ? En raison de qui, pour qui ? Et sa mère, sa chère maman lui revint soudain en mémoire, la cascade de cheveux roux contre le blanc pâle de l'oreiller à l'hôpital et le bleu des yeux trop flou, trop foncé peut-être pour paraître encore rassurant, tout à coup se glissèrent en parallèle à ceux de Roxas qui toujours pétillaient d'une émotion si forte que les mots ne suffisaient plus à la décrire ; le sourire triste contre les sentiments qui fusaient dans tous les sens, la couleur fade contre celle puissante qui ramassait, emportait tout sur son passage, et le murmure faible contre les cris, les rires aussi, qui s'échappaient toujours à voix haute dans l'atmosphère.

Le téléphone ne retrouva pas son socle initial lorsque le jeune homme raccrocha.  
>A la place, il resta dans sa main – serré, contre sa paume, entre ses doigts fins, tandis qu'il se laissait doucement glisser contre le mur immaculé de l'appartement, pour atteindre le sol en même temps que ses bras faibles soudain entouraient ses genoux.<br>Sa mère, Roxas, sa mère, Roxas – encore une fois. Sa mère, Roxas. Sa mère. Roxas. L'un ou l'autre – pas les deux, pas ni l'un ni l'autre, pas de solution intermédiaire et la décision à prendre infligeait à son cœur la pire pression qu'il n'ait jamais connue.

Maman ne l'avait jamais vu comme un homme, en réalité. Les cheveux longs qu'elle avait laissés pousser sur ses épaules, les nattes ou les couettes en lesquelles elle les avait, autrefois, quotidiennement tressés, les robes et jupes qu'elle avait achetées sans pour autant les lui faire toujours porter ; le rose dans sa chambre, les maisons de poupées, et les petites voitures finissaient à la poubelle comme il apprenait à ne plus du tout les apprécier – tant d'éléments qui lui revenaient soudain, en pensées dans la tête, et l'étreinte de ses bras ne se fit dès lors que plus forte.

Roxas l'avait toujours vu comme un travelo, en réalité. Ça passait, c'était passé par les fringues, les cheveux longs, le maquillage et toutes les couleurs qui flottaient en permanence autour de lui, alors que le roux lui-même n'en avait pas conscience ; et toutes ses choses, tous ses détails dans son comportement, son apparence, de son parapluie à son appartement, les hamsters dans leur cage, les sourires idiots, les battements de cœur mal placés et l'amour qui partait n'importe où et...

Rah, bordel.  
>Il en avait marre, marre de compter d'énumérer tant de choses et tant de mots ; et à dire vrai, tout ce dont il avait l'envie, c'était de gueuler bien fort à la première qu'elle avait fait de lui un rebut de la société, un monstre, un anormal, un <em>travesti<em> ; et de répondre au second que jamais il ne pourrait changer, simplement parce que son apparence prenait source dans l'essence-même de sa personnalité.

A l'impossible nul n'est tenu, disait le proverbe – normalement.

La tâche qu'il avait à faire semblait impossible, non, était impossible, et resterait impossible quoiqu'il fasse ; parce qu'il pouvait le vouloir, il pouvait le désirer de tout son cœur même, c'était pas pour autant qu'enfin il arriverait à faire un choix entre sa mère et le blond – non. Il ne pouvait pas et c'était tout ; il ne pouvait pas en privilégier un pour se résoudre à abandonner, oublier et délaisser l'autre, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

La meilleure nouvelle de sa vie, ce qu'il avait longtemps cru être la meilleure décision possible à faire, cette même décision qu'il avait prise sans hésiter et avec le sourire, devenait maintenant quelque chose entre son pire cauchemar et sa plus grande crainte, et à dire vrai il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supposer que c'était normal ; certes, nombre de patients angoissaient avant de passer sur le billard, mais…  
>Mais quelque chose, tout au milieu de lui, quelque part entre son cœur et ses poumons, lui susurrait à l'intérieur qu'au fond, il n'était peut-être pas si sûr que ça de vouloir la faire, cette opération.<p>

* * *

><p>Les conversations où l'un comme l'autre des intervenants ont quelque chose de bien précis à dire sont les plus chiantes en ce que personne n'a jamais envie de commencer – de parler, d'affronter, lui seul, en premier.<p>

Et en l'occurrence, une fois de plus, ça avait un petit côté western, quand même. Film de cowboys où le premier s'oppose au second, dans la splendeur de sa carrure, large d'épaules et prêt à dégainer le colt ; Roxas n'en avait ni l'apparence ni les accessoires mais à coup sûr, il partageait bien avec ce personnage le regard noir qu'il adressait au rouquin, en ce moment-même. Il fallait qu'il parle, bordel ; il fallait qu'il lui parle et qu'il parvienne à en discuter, pour enfin lui exposer son avis précis quant à la chose – et, si possible, lui dire franchement et clairement que c'était de la merde, son idée.

Mais Axel s'était terré, planqué sous ses paroles légères comme derrière un bouclier de fer, et il ne lâchait plus son sourire d'abruti histoire d'être sûr que personne ne le lui prenne, jamais. Oh, si le blond avait su, alors peut-être qu'il se serait tu – mais dans l'immédiat, il ne savait pas, et son cœur battait fort rien qu'à l'idée de devoir, une fois de plus, faire le premier pas. Il aurait aimé que le roux lui en parle, à vrai dire.  
>Qu'il lui sourie et lui répète encore que tout irait à merveille, que c'était pour leur bien à tous, et comme ça Roxas aurait eu une merveilleuse raison de plus pour, simplement, lui balancer un nouveau coup de poing en plein dans le bide.<p>

Enfin – il soupira. A côté, ça parlait, ça papotait tout seul, ça enchaînait les mots et les phrases qui à force perdaient de leur sens, et la situation n'avançait pas, ne fût-ce que d'un millimètre ; alors, le garçon décida.  
>Il n'en pouvait plus, de cette conversation à la con, même pas intéressante ni rien, juste embarrassante à force ; alors, d'un seul coup, il coupa son pote et tant pis si c'était pour laisser quelques plumes au combat.<p>

« Axel, appela-t-il d'une voix plus grave, dont le sérieux ne lui réussissait pas, ferme ta gueule. »

Surpris, le rouquin s'arrêta net dans son discours et tourna vers son ami un regard interrogateur.  
>Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les bleus, il frémit – il y lut la fureur, il y lut la colère, et instantanément, il comprit, aussi. Merde. Il aurait dû parler, il aurait dû commencer, il aurait dû engager lui-même cette discussion, il aurait dû les lancer tout de suite sur le bon sujet, putain, il le savait ; mais-<p>

« L'opération, poursuivit alors Roxas, mais il détourna la tête et planta ses pupilles quelque part ailleurs, au milieu du bois de la maisonnette. Toujours décidé à faire cette connerie monumentale ? »

L'adulte hésita. Bredouilla. Bégaya. Hésita encore, tourna la tête, se recentra, le regarda – inspira, un grand coup, et le dit, le débita ; exactement ce qu'il pensait, maintenant, juste là.

« Oui. »

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il réalisa – sa main, les doigts repliés, contre le plancher. Et celle de Roxas, la paume tiède et douce, plaquée tout contre ; ça resserra un peu et il sut qu'il avait fait le mauvais choix, mais en même temps, il savait tellement pas, et puis merde, non, oui, non, non, oui, non, _non _!  
>Seul l'affirmatif s'était échappé d'entre ses lèvres et maintenant il ne savait plus ; à dire vrai, il avait même envie de pleurer – carrément. Mais cela n'aurait servi à rien et il dut se rendre à l'évidence ; il abandonna l'idée, et d'un geste vif s'extirpa à l'étreinte du blond qui, contre toute attente, le laissa filer – sans râler, sans se fâcher, sans l'engueuler, et sans crier.<p>

C'était surprenant, en vérité – que Roxas ne crie pas, ne jure pas, ne lui beugle pas dessus comme il l'avait fait par le passé, et ne le traite pas de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Et face à ça, en fait, Axel savait juste pas quoi faire ; sûrement parce qu'au fond, il était pas si sûr que ça, lui non plus. Il avait toujours fait ce qu'il avait cru être bien, parce qu'on lui avait dit que ça l'était, bien, et maintenant il se retrouvait bien dans la merde parce qu'il arrivait plus à démêler le vrai bien du faux bien, le mal véritable du mal qui ne l'était pas pour de vrai, et merde quoi, il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ce genre de choix, ni même de choix tout court, à la fin !

Quel dommage que l'adolescent à ses côtés soit son opposé complet – oh, bordel, quel dommage.  
>Parce qu'il aurait compris, Roxas, s'il avait été comme le roux ; mais il l'était pas, l'avait jamais été et le serait jamais. Roxas était de ces gens qui prennent les décisions qu'ils veulent, quand ils le veulent, et il n'avait pas attendu que sa mère lui apprenne quoi que ce soit pour choisir tout seul, et faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire, ce qu'il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il fasse – et tant pis s'il se trompait, tant pis s'il se plantait grave, il faisait ce qu'il pouvait et si ça foirait trop, il reportait la faute sur sa vieille folle de mère.<p>

C'était aussi simple que ça. Aussi irrespectueux que ça. Aussi égoïste que ça. Mais aussi pratique que ça, aussi agréable que ça – aussi Roxas que ça, simplement, et quelque part Axel devait bien reconnaître que putain, il l'enviait quand même, parfois...  
>Un nouveau regard en direction du blond lui apprit que les yeux bleus le fixaient ; mais sitôt qu'il les démasqua, l'adolescent baissa la tête et quitta en vitesse la petite cabane, sans un geste supplémentaire pour le travelo. Il avait pas envie de lui parler, de toute façon. Quand il y réfléchissait, même, il lui semblait bien avoir atteint ce stade de la colère tellement proche de la haine qu'au final, il arrivait même plus à s'énerver – y'avait juste ses poings, serrés fort, ses ongles qui griffaient ses paumes autrefois douces, et l'intime conviction que si cet imbécile de connard d'enfoiré d'abruti de rouquin de merde à la con ouvrait encore une fois la bouche, il allait pas seulement l'agonir d'injures mais aussi, au passage, lui exploser un peu la gueule.<p>

Merde, à la fin.  
>On devenait pas une meuf débile comme ça, juste pour le fun ; surtout quand on avait pas besoin d'une jupette ou d'un t-shirt à froufrous pour avoir l'air beau, quoi.<p>

« J'me casse, maugréa-t-il alors, et il mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de l'insulter – même si, au fond, ça servait plus à grand-chose, maintenant. Mais j'te préviens, j'veux pas d'un trans à la con pour pote. »

Il avait dit ça sans le vouloir mais cette fois-ci ça venait droit du cœur et sans aucun doute, ça avait blessé Axel – eh bien, tant pis. Tant pis, quoi. Tant pis pour lui, tant pis pour sa pomme, tant pis pour sa mère et tant pis pour ses conneries ; ça faisait mal, bordel, ça faisait un putain de mal au cœur et ça serrait un peu partout dans son torse, parce qu'il savait que s'il franchissait cette saloperie de barrière, que s'il se barrait pour de bon du parc et ne revenait pas le lendemain, le rouquin et lui ne seraient plus jamais amis, même pas potes même pas connaissances – mais au fond, putain, au fond...

Au fond, il avait envie que ça change, tout ça.  
>Il avait appris à connaître Axel, maintenant, et il savait à peu près de quoi il était fait, cet abruti de rouquin-là ; avec sa mère bizarre qu'il mentionnait si peu, et son incompréhensible prénom dont il ne parlait pas, et toute la myriade de questions qui lui tournaient tout autour sans jamais, jamais trouver réponse. Et il savait qu'Axel avait des sentiments pour lui, aussi ; il savait, qu'il l'aimait, il savait, qu'il l'adorait, et il savait, qu'il pouvait obtenir de lui à peu près tout et n'importe quoi ; du moins, il croyait. Il avait cru.<p>

Il jura – bordel de merde.  
>A quoi ça servait que cet abruti l'aime si c'était pour devenir une meuf, après ça ? Il était con, ou bien quoi ? Il avait capté que Roxas cautionnait pas les transformations à la con dans ce genre-là ? Qu'il l'accepterait genre plus jamais, une fois que ça serait fait ? Que changer comme ça, ça les séparerait pour de bon ? Qu'il se ferait mal, aussi, tout seul et comme un con ? Et puis... Qu'il ferait mal au blond, en plus, peut-être, un peu ?<br>Bien sûr que non, il y avait pas réfléchi, et Roxas lui retourna automatiquement un monstre coup de poing quand il voulut le retenir, hésitant, par l'épaule où il avait posé sa main. Enfoiré de connard de travelo de merde à la con, inutile et pas foutu de s'occuper de lui-même.

« Va te faire foutre, Axel, ordonna alors le blond, et il le foudroya d'un regard dont le bleu sonnait comme l'éclair, maintenant. Putain, si t'es même pas foutu de comprendre un truc comme ça, mais tu veux que j'te dise quoi ? Deviens une foutue meuf de merde et casse-toi, arrête de m'faire chier, retourne chez ta mère, bordel ! »

Il avait crié, finalement – sur la fin, comme ça, en prononçant les mots qui faisaient mal mais que putain, il pensait très fort, dans l'instant. C'était con, abruti, inadmissible, ce qu'il allait faire, cet idiot des îles ; mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était encore que le blond, cette fois-ci, pouvait absolument rien y faire, et...  
>Il serra les poings plus fort encore et se tourna, s'en alla, courut, s'enfuit, s'éloigna – d'Axel et le plus possible. Bordel, quoi. Merde, quoi. Putain, quoi.<p>

Il comprenait plus et une fois de plus, c'était le bordel dans sa tête ; mais putain, pourquoi ça lui arrivait qu'à lui, des trucs pareils, aussi ? Pourquoi c'était que lui, l'abruti qui rencontrait un travelo pour se lier d'amitié avec ce truc ? Pourquoi c'était que lui, qui se disputait avec cet enfoiré, s'engueulait et se réconciliait sans cesse, pour finalement arriver à cette situation de merde pure et dure ? Et pourquoi c'était que lui, qu'essayait de l'arrêter, mais bordel aussi, il le faisait pour quoi ça exactement, et puis et puis, en fait en vérité, il-

Putain de merde – il pensa.  
>Il avait dit qu'il s'en foutait, d'Axel ; mais c'était pas vrai. Absolument pas vrai du tout.<br>Et il avait que c'était un fils de pute, Axel ; et il le pensait. A fond et à deux cent pour cent, surtout maintenant.  
>Mais il avait fait comme si ça lui faisait rien, comme si le roux pouvait l'aimer et ne rien recevoir en retour ; et pourtant, et pourtant, y'avait comme un truc dans sa tête qui sonnait pas juste, comme un problème de merde qu'il ne pouvait pas résoudre, comme une emmerde dont il arrivait pas à se débarrasser et putain, c'était désagréable.<p>

Il avait pas envie de voir Axel devenir une fille.  
>Mais il avait pas envie non plus de voir Axel rester un travelo.<br>Et en fait, tout ce dont il avait envie, c'était qu'Axel assume le fait d'être un mec et...

Le rouquin, au parc, resta immobile et soudain, ne dit plus le moindre mot – juste le silence, et plus rien.  
>Sauf les battements irréguliers de son cœur complètement taré, peut-être.<br>Et une fois de plus, il le laissait fuir ; une fois de plus, il ne retenait pas Roxas, ne l'appelait pas, l'avait à peine attrapé pour finalement le laisser s'en aller, et maintenant que sa silhouette rapidement s'éloignait dans la fin d'après-midi tiède, encore bien éclairée, il se trouvait lâche. Con. Et lâche encore – parce que tout ce temps, il n'avait fait que supposer que Roxas l'enverrait chier, s'il le faisait, et que de toute manière lui le travelo n'était pas assez bien pour ce blond, que le blond en question ne le désirerait jamais, et puis...

Quelques minutes, quelques heures plus tard, en arrivant à l'appartement que Vanitas avait quitté à peine plus tôt dans la soirée pour une raison plus ou moins obscure, Roxas ne ferma pas la porte et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Le plafond blanc devint intéressant, soudain – la tête lui tourna, un peu. Et tandis qu'il y réfléchissait, et tandis qu'il imaginait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que non, non et re-non, Axel n'avait pas à devenir une femme – alors, s'il l'aimait, eh bien...

S'il l'aimait, cet enfoiré de travelo n'avait qu'à lui obéir et à virer illico ces fringues de meuf pour enfin ressembler à un véritable mec ; mais putain, il pouvait juste pas lui dire ça, quoi, pas maintenant et pas comme ça.  
>Et en même temps, c'était quand, cette opération ? Il savait pas. L'année prochaine, dans trois mois, deux semaines, ou bien le jeudi d'après, demain, cette après-midi même ; et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il pigea enfin à quel point fallait qu'il se bouge, maintenant. Parce que s'il le faisait pas... S'il le faisait pas, cet abruti de faiblard de roux à la con écouterait sa pute de mère et il finirait en meuf – alors qu'au fond, même si c'était dégueulasse, et même si c'était dérangeant, même si au fond c'était le blond que ça touchait, c'était peut-être pas si grave que ça, qu'il soit un mec gay.<p>

Alors merde, à la fin.  
>Fallait vraiment que Roxas trouve un truc – et tout de suite.<p>

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le chapitre 33 =)<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu. ^^ A la semaine prochaine ! =) (Et maintenant, je peux aller réviser mes examens. Choueeette.)


	34. Il paraît que les choix

Bonjour tout le monde ! =D

Une semaine, j'avais dit... Et j'ai réussi ! Youhouu ! XD Ce fut dur mais j'ai réussi. A nouveau, Roxas et Axel occupent tout le chapitre, j'espère que vous leur en voulez pas ? xP (Genre. C'est un peu les personnages principaux aussi, hein...)

Les choses entre eux n'avancent pas vraiment cette fois, mais chacun y va de sa petite décision de son côté... Bref. Je vous laisse au chapitre, bonne lecture~

**Petite note :** Au passage ! Vous l'aurez sûrement vu, mais le rating de la fanfic a changé. Eh oui, c'est M, maintenant... Alors, je vous rassure : non, pas de lemon, pas même de lime au programme (d'ailleurs, pas même d'acte amoureux en dehors d'un bisou, peut-être, si j'ai envie *bam*) ... XD Cependant, et vous êtes peut-être au courant, le site effectue un super nettoyage ces derniers temps. Et j'ai peur que cette fanfic soit virée à cause du vocabulaire fleuri de Roxas (vu qu'apparemment, les braves gens font une recherche par mots-clés ou je sais pas quoi). En d'autres termes : Rien ne change, je m'emploie juste à sauver cette fanfiction !

(Aussi parce que, si elle est virée du site, j'aurai jamais le courage de la finir. Accessoirement. XD)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 34 : Il paraît que les choix se font selon l'amour <span>

Assis sur le canapé du salon de Vanitas, Roxas avait pour une fois abandonné son iPhone sur la petite table basse au profit d'un trop large, trop grand classeur, plein des feuilles et notes et exercices d'un quelconque cours à la nature plus ou moins obscure – certes, il avait pour projet de travailler, enfin, de réviser, quoique le terme « relire » aurait été plus juste, mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer, et bordel, ce que ça pouvait le faire chier.

En bon garçon qu'il était, il s'était rendu à cette putain d'école aujourd'hui encore, mais il avait pas foutu les pieds au parc après les cours ; et du coup, c'était là qu'il se retrouvait, à essayer de s'abrutir dans le boulot, comme un con, tout en espérant secrètement entendre bientôt la sonnerie de son putain de téléphone, tandis qu'à côté Vanitas lisait – semblait-il du moins – un magazine. Son pote l'avait dans les mains, en fait, bien ouvert, mais probablement qu'il faisait que mater les images, parce que de temps à autres le blond pouvait sentir ce regard jaune passer au-dessus de leur occupation respective, se diriger soudain vers lui et le heurter avec toute la force de l'interrogation.

L'adolescent n'avait pas parlé à son ami de la veille, en vérité – Vanitas ne savait pas qu'Axel et lui, encore une fois, s'étaient disputés. Mais cette fois-ci, Roxas avait moyen envie de lui dire, de toute façon ; il savait pas comment son colocataire le prendrait, et avec toute cette histoire d'opération à venir, il préférait garder les choses pour lui, évitant ainsi qu'on se foute de sa gueule ou même, qu'on le juge. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre, du coup.  
>Attendre quoi, exactement ? Il savait pas. Putain, il savait juste trop pas.<p>

Visiblement, c'était un cours de maths qu'il tentait en vain de relire ; mais les chiffres dansaient devant ses yeux, les drôles de fractions se mêlaient aux x et aux y, les graphismes soudain s'élargissaient à en dominer toute la page et bordel, la tête lui tournait, maintenant. Il laissa échapper un grognement et ferma d'un seul coup le classer, pour le laisser tomber ensuite à ses côtés, maintenant négligé, presque oublié. Un nouveau regard à son iPhone lui apprit que, non, il n'avait toujours pas sonné, et sûrement ne sonnerait-il pas avant un bon moment – eh merde, Axel allait pas l'appeler de sitôt, quoi...

Mais en même temps, s'il téléphonait, il lui dirait quoi ? Qu'il le détestait ? Que c'était un connard ? Ou bien, qu'il était désolé ? Qu'il était prêt à tout foutre en l'air pour son opération, parce que sa mère, sa putain de mère comptait pour lui ? Sérieux, c'était un truc que le blond n'arrivait pas à comprendre, ça – comment cet abruti de travelo pouvait-il seulement préférer sa mère à un bon pote ? Mais comment, putain, comment c'était possible qu'il soit quasiment prêt à tout faire pour cette meuf-là, au point d'en négliger le vœu de l'homme qu'il aimait – qu'il disait qu'il aimait ?

La frustration devait se lire dans son regard bleu car Vanitas le toisa d'un air interrogateur ; mais au moment où le proprio de l'appartement s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche et à parler, tout bêtement, un grand bruit retentit et Roxas sursauta – merde. Son sang circula soudain putain de vite dans son corps comme il tressaillait encore, et ses yeux hagards cherchèrent devant lui l'objet qu'il était plus que certain, qu'il savait plus que tout être le fauteur de troubles, là – son iPhone, sur la table, l'écran allumé, ça vibrait, et faudrait qu'il pense à changer sa sonnerie, un jour.

Une, deux, trois secondes et il décrocha, sans même regarder qui l'appelait – de toute manière, c'était clair dans sa tête. Un prénom, quatre lettre, une tignasse rousse à la con et, il espérait, quelques excuses ou au moins, explications à lui présenter-

« Salut, frère, désolé de te déranger maintenant, mais t'as deux minutes ? »

Roxas mordit fort sa lèvre inférieure. Bordel. Qu'il était con. Cloud – eh oui, le travelo n'était pas le seul à connaître son numéro. Mais bordel, quoi. Il avait genre pas du tout la tête à ça, là.

« Salut, marmonna-t-il alors, et il attendit. J'écoute, y'a quoi ?  
>– Ta mère, répondit son aîné du tac-au-tac, et il soupira à l'autre bout du fil comme Roxas pestait mille injures dans sa tête. Elle m'a appelé, y'a quelque jours... J'hésitais à t'en parler mais j'crois qu'il faut, alors voilà, elle s'inquiète pour toi. »<p>

A ces mots, le blond dut se retenir d'éclater d'un rire mi-nerveux, mi-ironique ; sa mère, s'inquiéter pour lui ? Et c'était pour ça que Cloud venait lui faire chier, alors que tout ce que le garçon avait en tête, c'était l'opération d'Axel, Axel lui-même et la recherche désespérée d'un putain de moyen de l'empêcher de faire une connerie monumentale ?

Non, décidément, c'était vraiment du foutage de gueule, cette fois-ci. Il était claqué, psychologiquement du moins, les maths l'avaient mis sur les nerfs, le rouquin l'avait mis sur les nerfs, et cet appel à la con le mettait encore plus sur les nerfs – finalement, il rit jaune.

« Genre, répondit-il enfin. Genre, elle s'inquiète pour moi. J'm'en fous de cette connasse, j'ai pas d'temps pour elle et je veux plus jamais la revoir de ma vie, bordel ! »

Rapidement, il retraça mentalement la dernière fois qu'il avait vu cette vieille folle qui lui servait de génitrice ; son comportement de merde, bien contradictoire, Kévin, dans l'embrasure de la porte, et ces putains de soupçons à la con, ces putains de doutes et de questions, mais bien sûr qu'il était pas gay et bordel, s'ils le pensaient encore, ces enfoirés de... De trucs indescriptibles qui lui servaient de mère et de beau-père pouvaient aller se faire foutre.  
>Jamais plus il les appellerait, de toute façon, et jamais plus il remettrait les pieds chez eux – pas avec ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois, non, surtout pas avec ce qui se passait, à chaque fois.<p>

« C'est vrai que tu réponds pas à ses appels ? Demanda soudain Cloud, rappelant au blond qu'il était au téléphone, dans l'immédiat.  
>– J'vais pas répondre à cette conne, hein. »<p>

Dans la bouche de Roxas, les mots sonnaient comme une évidence.

« C'est elle qui t'a demandé d'appeler ?  
>– Non. J't'en parle parce que j'suis inquiet, mec. Pour elle et pour toi. Va la voir. »<p>

Le ton de son frère aîné s'était fait plus grave, plus sérieux, et ça pouvait s'entendre même au travers de la ligne téléphonique ; sans trop comprendre pourquoi, le blond se figea et ne répondit plus. Aller voir sa mère ? Aller voir sa mère ? Hein ? Avec son Kévin à la con, ses habitudes de merde, son caractère pourri, et-

C'est alors qu'il réalisa.

Cette semaine, elle avait dû téléphoner environ quatre, peut-être cinq fois – et, comme toujours, il avait ignoré, pensant qu'elle cherchait juste à se donner bonne conscience, comme d'habitude. Mais si elle avait appelé Cloud, finalement, et si elle lui avait parlé de lui, d'eux, de leur famille foireuse de A à Z, de son copain et... Bordel. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire à son aîné pour qu'il en soit inquiet au point de contacter Roxas lui-même, exactement ?

« Heu, Cloud... Il se passe quoi, là ? »

La réponse sut se faire attendre.  
>A quelques kilomètres de là, dans son propre appartement, Cloud éloigna son téléphone de son oreille, rien qu'un instant durant. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de dire, non, d'avouer un truc pareil à son petite frère, mais en même temps – en même temps, s'il le faisait pas, il pouvait dire adieu au semblant de famille qu'il lui restait et à l'espoir, même infime, qu'un jour tous ensemble ils se réunissent, et merde à la fin...<p>

Après tant d'années passées seul, chez lui mais seul, avec des potes mais seul, il en venait à se demander si, finalement, il n'avait pas quand même envie de revoir sa mère – celle qu'autrefois, il avait appelée « maman ».

« Ecoute, Roxas..., commença-t-il mais il n'était pas très sûr de lui. Il y a quelques années, quand je suis parti... »

Il fit une pause et inspira un grand coup.  
>Pendu à ses lèvres au téléphone, l'autre blond ne dit rien mais attendit, sagement.<p>

« J'te jure que si maman m'avait téléphoné comme elle m'a téléphoné l'autre jour, pour me dire ce qu'elle m'a dit à ton sujet l'autre jour, je serais revenu illico. »

Les mots firent à Roxas l'effet d'un avion écrasé en plein dans sa gueule et il ne put répondre, ne put réagir quand de l'autre côté Cloud marmonna encore quelques mots, d'excuses ou d'au revoir peut-être – et soudain, il ne reprit conscience que lorsque son frère raccrocha.  
>Merde.<br>Merde, merde, merde et re-merde – dans l'immédiat, c'était le seul mot qu'il avait en tête.

Bordel, c'était grave, là ; pour que son frère ait l'envie d'aller la voir, pour qu'il ait pu avoir l'envie d'aller la voir même le lendemain de son départ, c'était putain de grave, ce qu'il se passait. Le blond connaissait son aîné et il savait pertinemment que, le jour où il les avait tous laissés, jamais il n'avait été plus déterminé – mais maintenant, pour ça, juste pour ce coup de téléphone, rien que pour ce truc à la con, il aurait été prêt à y retourner et...

Et ça craignait un max, ouais.  
>Lentement, il glissa deux mains dans ses cheveux et plaqua ses paumes contre ses propres tempes – il avait mal à la tête, maintenant. Et puis, tout à coup, comme tombé du ciel, un bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules et- quoi ? Mais quoi, bordel ? Il tourna la tête, surpris, déconcentré un instant peut-être, et ne rencontra que le regard suspicieux, un peu inquiet de Vanitas, comme son meilleur pote le rassurait de sa présence sans pour autant l'attirer ou l'enlacer.<p>

« J'ai pas tout compris, annonça-t-il alors, mais si t'as besoin d'un coup de main, ou si tu veux en parler, je suis là, okay ? C'est quoi, cette fois, un problème avec ta mère ? »

Roxas lui adressa un rapide regard en coin, curieux de savoir quelle tronche il pouvait bien tirer en lui disant ça ; mais en dépit de son temps un peu au pif, léger je-m'en-foutiste sur les bords, Vanitas paraissait plus sérieux que jamais et ça, ça le rassura. Maintenant, restait à savoir s'il voulait le lui dire ou pas, quoi – et en l'occurrence, il doutait encore. C'était sa mère, après tout, passée sujet tabou depuis bien longtemps déjà, et...

Et les doigts longs habiles de Vanitas plongèrent encore entre ses mèches blondes, se perdirent dans le labyrinthe de ses demi-boucles, lutte et bataille un peu partout sur le dessus de son crâne. De sa place, sans bouger, l'aîné sourit, voulut le rassurer ; et cette fois-ci, bizarrement, ça suffit. Marre, marre, bordel, marre de se prendre la tête pour des conneries.

« 'paraît que la vieille s'inquiète pour moi, lâcha finalement l'adolescent, et il se redressa pour se laisser bientôt choir contre le dossier du canapé. 'faut que j'aille la voir mais bordel, j'ai pas envie... »

L'air autant blasé que désorienté, et la légère lueur de fatigue désespérée tout au milieu, entre les reflets de son clair bleu, il ferma un instant les yeux, laissant à son pote tout le loisir de retirer sa main d'entre ses cheveux ; c'est alors que ça arriva, que ça vint. Que ça naquit. Les doigts repliés, froids et durs et pourtant la caresse douce, les phalanges sensibles tout contre sa joue libre, le semblant de sourire juste en face – la sensation, douce-amère, cet espèce de creux dans son ventre et dans son cœur, l'idée d'incomplet, d'inachevé, et il se sentait comme ces fois où il se rappelait, involontairement, les bêtises qu'autrefois il avait faites, celles dont jamais on ne lui avait tenu rigueur. Un peu comme le ressenti de culpabilité, la conscience lourde qui pèse sur la poitrine et écrase les poumons, les compresse et les déstresse, l'acide-tendre mélancolie lui rappelait quelque chose d'autrefois, comme un truc que malgré ses efforts il ne pouvait pas, jamais nommer ; mais le geste au fond ne dura qu'une demi-seconde et sitôt la sensation arrivée, déjà elle fut repartie à toute vitesse.  
>Seule resta derrière elle la trace infime du sentiment étrange, mixte, mélange de douleur et de tendresse, qu'elle avait laissé en s'en allant.<p>

« T'es pas obligé si t'as pas envie, fit alors remarquer Vanitas, calmement. L'idée, c'est que tu fasses ce qu'il faut, tu piges ? »

A ces mots, la main aux phalanges dures glissa et bientôt les doigts rencontrèrent le t-shirt, le torse, au niveau du cœur, à l'endroit exact dont il battait la paroi du corps, et le coup léger le fit sursauter, encore.

« C'était qui, au téléphone ?  
>– Mon frère.<br>– Et il voulait quoi ?  
>– Que j'aille voir ma mère... »<p>

Vanitas soupira comme Roxas baissait les yeux, trouvant soudain quelconque intérêt à ses genoux, peut-être ses mains, son pantalon ou ses chaussures, toujours – enfin, il était habitué, depuis. Il n'avait pas envie de regarder dans les yeux son meilleur ami, de toute façon.

« Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda alors le jeune adulte, un peu inquiet peut-être. Je veux dire, vu la dernière fois... »

Roxas réfléchit un instant.  
>Y aller ou bien rester – et bordel, que le choix était difficile à faire. D'un côté, le confortable salon de Vanitas, les jeux vidéo dans la chambre et toute la chaleur au seul prix de la culpabilité qui agressait son cœur, cette salope, chaque fois qu'il osait penser à sa mère et ne parvenait plus à se persuader que la conne dans l'histoire, c'était elle ; d'un autre, sa mère justement, son mec aussi, son Kévin à la con, et tout ce que Cloud lui avait rapporté, plus ce qu'il n'avait pas entendu pas écouter pas voulu accepter, aussi – les appels manqués, les messages supprimés avant même la lecture, et putain, ça faisait une chiée de temps qu'il l'avait plus revue...<p>

Un long soupir plus tard, il rejetait la tête et les cheveux blonds, en arrière pour s'affaler, et puis regarder le plafond, juste ici dans le canapé. Putain de choix à faire. Merde, quoi, ça lui prenait la tête ; et au fond ça faisait mal, bordel, ça faisait tellement quand il se disait qu'à cause de lui sa mère souffrait, mais que pour elle à cause d'elle s'il y allait, sans doute il la douleur n'en serait-elle que plus grande, encore et encore... Il pesta, agacé, et recouvrit rapidement ses deux yeux d'un bras, comme pour s'empêcher de stresser, d'angoisser, de pleurer.

« Va la voir, sinon, suggéra tout à coup Vanitas, et son index rencontra du bout de l'ongle le bras allongé de son pote. Tu te grouilles, t'y vas, tu checkes comment elle va, et si y'a pas d'souci, tu te barres. Pis si y'en a un, heu... T'avises sur place, non ?  
>– Mouais... »<p>

Ouais, il pouvait faire ça.  
>Sans même s'en rendre compte, il bâilla soudain, puis passa la main dans ses cheveux pour dégager son visage – bordel. Non seulement il pouvait, mais en plus il devait faire ça ; c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de tout régler, après tout, merde, à la fin ! Fallait qu'il le fasse, et il allait le faire, et il allait découvrir c'était quoi le problème, en fin de compte ! Le régler, parler à sa conne de mère, massacrer son abruti de beau-père s'il c'était nécessaire, et tirer un trait sur tout ça, revenir chez Vanitas, habiter là pour de bon et n'en avoir rien à foutre, en fait, de toute le reste, parce que tout ce qui importait c'était que-<p>

Tout ce qui importait, c'était qu'il arrête de se prendre la tête comme ça et qu'enfin, putain, qu'enfin il puisse se concentrer sur les choses plus prenantes, plus importantes – comme Axel, par exemple.  
>Axel et sa foutue opération qui voulaient pas quitter son crâne depuis perpette, ouais ; et bientôt il se leva, remerciant Vani brièvement, pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée et balancer, comme ça, qu'il allait rentrer, maintenant.<br>Rentrer, voir sa mère et lui faire sa fête.

* * *

><p>Las, Axel laissa son regard vert se promener au dehors, par la fenêtre – passant outre les rideaux, traversant tout droit le carreau, ils atterrirent à l'extérieur, bientôt, et le jour au point de la mort offrait ses belles couleurs à la nature comme il soupira, fatigué d'être ici.<br>Une heure, si ce n'est deux ou trois, qu'il se trouvait là – et comme toujours, comme à chaque fois, les mêmes discours, le même bla-bla inintéressant. Il n'en pouvait plus trop, à vrai dire. Surtout pas aujourd'hui.

« Axel ? L'appela soudain une voix, féminine, bien connue, peut-être trop. Axel, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? »

Maman, allongée dans son lit d'hôpital, tendit une main en sa direction et, doucement, il la prit. Les doigts de la femme était, il fallait l'avouer, trop secs, sûrement, trop osseux pour son âge – elle n'était pas si vieille, tout de même –, mais le rouquin comme n'importe quel médecin savait à quoi amputer ce physique ingrat qu'elle avait pris au fil des jours et des années, et au fond, ça n'avait plus trop d'importance. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, d'ailleurs, plus rien n'avait trop d'importance.

A chaque fois qu'il venait ici, en fait, c'était toujours la même chose – il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il y allait, déjà. Il recevait, généralement, dans la matinée, un téléphone de maman ; elle demandait à le voir, il obéissait sans trop réfléchir, et c'était tout. Il se rendait à l'hôpital, donc, assez rapidement, et la réceptionniste le connaissait si bien à force qu'elle le saluait de la main ; ensuite, il montait, prenait l'ascenseur, ça dépendait, et bientôt il arrivait devant la chambre où il inspirait un grand coup avant d'entrer – c'était comme ça.

Mais à chaque fois, ouais, à chaque fois sans exception qu'il foutait les pieds ici, y'avait toujours cette sale impression, cette émotion à la con qui refaisait surface, et ces dernières semaines ça c'était fait mille fois pire que jamais encore auparavant.  
>C'est comme un remords, un peu, une espèce de regret qui le prenait sans qu'il s'y attende trop ; la plupart du temps, quand sa mère parlait. Il soupira, à nouveau.<p>

« Oui, oui, je t'écoute, maman. »

Elle parlait dans le vide mais c'était pas grave, au fond. Il écoutait d'une oreille et attendait que ça passe - c'était tout.  
>Assis sur un tabouret, à côté du lit, il songea qu'il aurait bien aimé balancer ses jambes dans le vide, mais qu'il était trop grand pour ça. Et merde, quoi.<p>

Soudain, la main entre les siennes s'échappa de son étreinte et, sans l'avertir, remonta jusqu'à son visage, sa joue, sa tempe, enroula autour du doigt une longue mèche rouge. Dans les grands yeux bleus de maman, Axel put lire une espèce de tendresse, mêlée à la joie ; et pour être franc, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ça.

C'était un mauvais signe, généralement. Il s'immobilisa et détourna le regard, fuyant celui qui, s'il l'avait laissé le voir, aurait sans aucun doute pénétré sa tête et son âme ; de toute manière, mieux valait que sa mère reste loin de lui, en pensée du moins.  
>Moins elle saurait ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, mieux elle se porterait. Mieux ils se porteraient tous les deux.<p>

« Axelle, ma chérie, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois venue. »

La voix de maman le frappa en plein cœur et il ne sut s'il allait réussir à se relever, cette fois.

C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici, depuis l'appel reçu la veille et sa récente dispute avec Roxas ; et à vrai dire, il avait peur de ne pas s'en sortir, tout simplement. Ça lui faisait mal, quelque part, que sa mère se persuade encore et toujours qu'il était une fille, pas un garçon – alors, la tentation de changer était si grande. Changer. Changer, oui. Arrêter d'être Axel le garçon-fille, celui dont tout le monde se riait depuis qu'il était enfant, celui dont on se moquait chaque fois qu'il expliquait que non, sa mère avait choisi elle-même ces habits qu'il portait ; alors quoi, enfin ? Il avait réfléchi, il y avait pensé, encore et encore, et la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée, c'était ça – changer.

Se changer lui-même pour éviter d'avoir à changer ses habitudes, sa mère et leur relation, déjà assez catastrophique que ça.

« C'est vraiment dommage que tu aies les yeux de ton père, tu sais. »

Comme il ne répondait pas, le ton de maman s'était fait plus dur ; et ça y est, ils venaient d'entrer dans le sujet interdit, la thématique la plus chiante et désagréable qu'il existe en ce monde, celle qui à chaque fois le faisait frémir de peur comme de regret, de dégoût, de malchance et d'il ne savait trop quoi d'autre – son père.  
>Un type que maman détestait de tout son cœur, et qu'elle avait horreur de revoir en ce garçon, cette fille, cet enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde.<p>

Ça passait par la couleur des cheveux qu'il avait toutefois cessé de faire teindre après l'obtention de sa majorité, tout d'abord – et il s'en souvenait, maman l'avait passablement engueulé pour ça. Et puis, il y avait ses yeux, ensuite ; son sens de l'humour un peu douteux, parfois ; son sourire, son regard, son visage en général, et de partout en tout point il ressemblait plus à son père, jamais vu jamais connu, qu'à sa mère – ça avait jamais était et ça serait jamais bon pour lui, ça.

« Je sais, maman, bredouilla-t-il alors, mal à l'aise. Je suis désolée. »

Il parlait comme une femme, au point tel que de plus en plus souvent maintenant il faisait des erreurs, se trompait, utilisait le mauvais adjectif ou même sujet ; il en avait honte, quelque part. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour arrêter ça, bordel.  
>Oui, voilà, c'était ça ; trouver quelque chose, se décider, prendre enfin une putain de décision, ouais, et le faire, passer à l'acter, le faire, avoir le courage, oser dire oui ou non ou ta gueule à la bonne personne, et le faire, tout simplement.<p>

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, justement. D'un côté, l'opération, pour maman, pour lui aussi, et la manière dont il s'imaginait vivre mieux sitôt que ce serait passé ; et puis, d'un autre, la perspective de l'oublier, de plaire à Roxas, d'avoir une chance de ne pas se fâcher avec l'adolescent, mais...  
>Il ne savait pas. Merde. Il ne savait pas, quoi. Maman ? Roxas ? Maman ? Roxas ? Et lui dans tout ça ? Il aimait la première, il aimait le second, mais pas du même amour et il ne savait qui avantager par rapport à l'autre – d'autant plus que celui qu'il ne satisferait pas le détesterait à tout jamais, sûrement.<p>

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, n'écoutant déjà plus sa mère se plaindre de ce père dont jamais, cependant, elle n'avait mentionné le prénom, et puis, soudain, il réalisa.  
>Maman était sa mère.<br>Roxas était un type qu'il ne connaissait pas même depuis une année.

C'était l'amour maternel, fort et puissant, ancré en lui depuis toujours, contre un stupide béguin développé bêtement à l'égard d'un adolescent un peu différent des autres ; mais bordel, pourquoi il hésitait, déjà, exactement ?

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! =)<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! =D A la semaine prochaine ! ^^


	35. Il paraît que les essais

Bloup !

Ici Momo, à l'heure cette fois encore. Et la bonne nouvelle, c'est que la semaine prochaine aussi je serai à l'heure, parce que j'ai déjà fini d'écrire le chapitre 36 =D

Cette fois-ci, sinon, hm... C'est surtout centré sur Roxas, et sa mère, et Kévin. Et Roxas. Et un certain événement qui a eu lieu il y a, allez, une vingtaine de chapitres... Je me demande si vous vous en souvenez. =o

Bref. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ! ~

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 35 : Il paraît que les essais permettent de trouver la réponse<span>

Ce n'est qu'au moment où il entra dans son bon vieil immeuble que Roxas, jusqu'ici déterminé, réalisa soudain qu'en fait, à tout moment il était susceptible de flancher.

Et merde, quoi.  
>La perspective de revoir sa mère ne l'enchantait pas du tout.<p>

Il savait même pas ce qu'elle lui voulait exactement, au juste ; en fait, tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'elle l'avait appelé, qu'il avait pas répondu, qu'elle avait donc appelé Cloud, et que peut-être voire sûrement elle voulait le voir. Le pourquoi de ce geste, toutefois, lui restait tout bonnement inconnu – et ça le faisait quand même un peu chier, fallait dire. Mais pourquoi, bordel, pourquoi il avait décidé de venir, déjà ?

Ah, oui.  
>Le téléphone de Cloud. Son conseil – si j'étais toi, qu'il avait dit. Et Vanitas, aussi. Qui l'encourageait – quel débile, des fois. Voilà où il se retrouvait, maintenant, avec la bande d'abrutis qui l'entourait ; dans le hall, d'abord, près de l'ascenseur, mais pas le courage d'attendre et de piétiner et d'attendre même s'il montait, pas envie de passer une seule seconde à ne pas bouger, alors ce fut la cage d'escalier, marche après marche deux à deux, avant de soudain, atterrir sur le palier – son palier, plus exactement. Mais oui, on l'savait bien ; celui où y'avait son fichu appartement. Et Kévin, et maman à l'intérieur, en prime.<p>

Un truc le serrait au niveau du cœur mais il arrivait pas exactement à savoir ce que c'était, et ça l'embêtait un peu ; ça lui faisait comme avec Axel, en fait, cette sensation de gêne, peut-être, un peu désagréable, l'impression qu'il faisait à contrecœur quelque chose qu'il aurait dû s'empresser de faire, plus tôt sûrement, un gramme de remords et une pincée de regrets.

Il s'arrêta, finalement – eh merde, il n'aurait pas dû. Il le savait, pourtant, qu'il fallait pas qu'il s'arrête ; parce que dès le moment où il stoppait, appuyait sur pause, et prenait un instant de repos, automatiquement il pensait, réfléchissait, beaucoup trop, à ce qu'il était en train de faire et ce qu'il allait faire.

Mais la réflexion avec lui ne menait jamais à rien de bon, et il avait eu l'occasion de le remarquer plusieurs fois déjà, malheureusement. Il y pouvait rien, c'était comme ça – la spontanéité lui allait mieux, et réfléchir lui réussissait pas, c'était tout. Suffisait de voir avec Axel – la pensée elle seule lui fit mal au cœur, un peu, d'ailleurs. Il avait pensé, repensé, retourné ressassé dans sa tête les mots qu'il avait voulu lui dire, et finalement il n'était arrivé qu'à lui faire mal, le blesser, et il se retrouvait dans une putain d'impasse – la plus totale.  
>Toujours pas d'idée, en effet, de ce qu'il pourrait faire pour qu'Axel cesse, enfin, de penser à cette connerie d'opération ; et bordel, dans un coin de son esprit, il avait toujours pas pris la décision, lui non plus.<p>

Devait-il s'occuper d'Axel ou ne pas le faire ?  
>C'était la même chose avec sa mère, en fin de compte.<p>

Sa tête de merde pensait, pensait encore, et lui disait de ne rien foutre, de s'en taper, complètement, de s'en battre les couilles et de laisser couler – mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait, à chaque fois qu'il voulait abandonner, un truc en lui se réveillait soudain et s'attaquait à son cœur, à l'intérieur. Bordel, c'était douloureux, à force.  
>Alors merde, à la fin – la douleur, la fierté, ou bien ?<p>

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à choisir, sa main agit, comme d'elle-même et déverrouilla la porte de l'appartement.  
>Tiens, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était déplacé. Qu'il avait pris la clé. Qu'il s'était avancé, penché.<p>

Et maintenant, tout à coup, il entrait – comme ça.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en aurait fallu pour le raconter, il se retrouva debout, abasourdi, dans l'entrée ; et la porte, derrière lui, se referma doucement comme il fourrait son trousseau dans sa poche, par instinct. Merde. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine le rythme erratique de ses pensées qu'il n'arrivait plus à canaliser, maintenant. Son souffle, lui aussi, s'était considérablement accéléré, d'ailleurs – et ses yeux, inquiets, parcouraient en long comme en large le couloir de l'appartement à la recherche de-

De quoi, exactement ?  
>De sa mère, de Kévin. D'un truc connu, d'une once de vie. Il savait pas vraiment, n'était pas sûr ; en réalité, il était là, dans l'immédiat, et c'était à peu près tout. Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir pourquoi il était venu, ce qu'il avait compté dire ou faire, et sa bouche refusait de s'ouvrir assez pour lui permettre d'appeler, de crier, de simplement parler – c'était la merde, en résumé. Il baissa les yeux. Il était de retour chez lui, finalement. Soupira. Quelle drôle d'impression que de revenir, après tant de temps. Passa une main dans ses cheveux. Et sa mère, qu'allait-elle en dire, de tout ça ? Releva la tête et inspira. Il fallait qu'il y aille, et tout de suite – et tant pis, tant pis, au fond, on s'en foutait, de ce qu'elle pouvait bien balancer, cette folle.<p>

Ses pas, plus assurés qu'auparavant, le guidèrent bientôt en travers du hall ; quelques affaires traînaient ici ou là, les meubles et objets étaient toujours les mêmes, et rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il était parti, sinon le nombre de paire de chaussures dans l'entrée – et encore.

Kévin avait rajouté la sienne, sans aucun doute. Le blond ne sut jamais pourquoi, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée – peut-être parce qu'habituellement, les compagnons de sa mère laissaient traîner leurs godasses dans le salon, ou ne les enlevaient carrément pas ? Toujours est-il qu'il s'en retrouva plus détendu, tout à coup – et franchement, tant mieux.

La perspective de voir sa mère ne le gênait plus trop, finalement.  
>Quelques pas encore et il se prit même à l'appeler, doucement.<p>

« Hé, y'a quelqu'un ? Lança-t-il à voix ni haute, ni basse, aussi fort simplement que s'il s'adressait au plancher, à ses pieds. La mère ? Kévin ? »

Seul le silence de l'appartement l'accueillit, tout d'abord.  
>Et puis, dix ou vingt secondes plus tard, un bruit de pas se fit entendre, tout bas. Il s'appuya contre le mur, confiant, et croisa les bras – ça ne manqua pas.<br>Moins d'une minute plus tard, Kévin déboula dans le hall et, surpris, ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager, des pieds à la tête.

« Ro..., hésita-t-il, R-Roxas ?  
>– Lui-même en personne, répondit l'adolescent du tac-au-tac. Dis voir, ma vieille est là ? »<p>

Il n'avait pas envie de parler à cet abruti en puissance, à vrai dire ; toutefois, il était assez fier du sang-froid qu'il avait réussi à garder, jusque là. Parce que pour l'instant, il fallait le reconnaître, il l'avait pas frappé, pas chassé, même pas insulté, alors que sa tête d'enfoiré était pas loin de lui foutre la gerbe – et ça, au sens où l'entendait le blond, c'était comme qui dirait un bel exploit.

Mais les réjouissances ne faisaient que commencer et maintenant qu'il allait un peu bien, bien que sa tête tourne et ses pensées ne se focalisent plus, il avait à peu près conscience qu'il continuerait comme ça – normalement. Calme, reposé, presque, pas trop stressé, avec une idée relativement précise de ce qu'il avait à dire ou faire, et la charmante, agréable conviction que même sa mère ne pourrait pas l'emmerder, aujourd'hui.  
>Alors, il l'interrogerait, elle lui expliquerait pourquoi elle avait tant envie de le voir, vite fait, et ce serait dans la boîte. Après ça, il suivrait le conseil de Vanitas et il aviserait, simplement – il s'arrangerait en conséquence.<p>

« Kévin ? Résonna soudain une voix aiguë, un peu partout dans l'appartement serein. Kév', attends, il y a quelqu'un ? »

Kévin semblait un peu inquiet.  
>Roxas le jugea à la manière nerveuse dont il triturait le col de son pull en laine, notamment.<p>

« Ma chérie, lança-t-il en réponse, c'est... Ton fils est venu.  
>– Quoi ? »<p>

A dire vrai, la réponse unique était à la limite de l'hystérie.  
>L'adolescent, sur le coup, ne sut pas trop s'il devait en rire, en pleurer, ou simplement s'attendre au pire ; mais bon, au moins sa mère était là, à la maison, et au moins il pourrait lui parler, bientôt, et en finir avec cette histoire, avec ces conneries, vite fait.<p>

« Hé, hurla-t-il alors, sans pour autant appeler sa chère vieille folle de mère autrement que par divers surnoms ou interjections, j'suis là, ramène-toi ! Genre, j'vais pas rester longtemps. »

Son appel fut suivi d'un gloussement bizarre, à peine audible mais à coup sûr, terriblement caractéristique de l'abomination qui lui servait de génitrice ; et bordel, voilà qu'elle remettait ça, quoi. Les petits bruits, les rires gênés, les regards immatures et les remarques à la con viendraient juste après sans doute, et putain, quand elle agissait comme ça, c'était dingue ce qu'elle pouvait ressembler aux connes qui peuplaient sa classe. En fait, sa mère, des fois, c'était rien d'autre qu'une adolescente mal dans sa peau, maintenant qu'il y pensait – mais évidemment, il lui dirait jamais ça comme ça. Elle le prendrait mal et elle gueulerait et ce serait une prise de tête juste pas possible pour un truc totalement con, inintéressant et inutile ; mieux valait, en somme, qu'il la laisse seule à sa crétinerie.

Kévin, de son côté, était resté silencieux, dans le salon où ils avaient atterri depuis peu. Roxas, appuyé contre le mur, près d'un meuble en bois pas mal inondé de bordel indescriptible et varié ; son beau-père, un truc comme ça, depuis peu installé dans le canapé, mais il avait l'air de plus trop savoir où se mettre et ça lui allait pas vraiment, cette gueule de désemparé ; et puis, finalement, un bruit de pas, sourd et répété, se fit entendre comme les hauts talons devaient claquer contre le plancher, déjà marqué rayé frappé bousillé des passages, de retours et des allers de cette pauvre conne.

« Roxas ! Lança-t-elle en déboulant dans la pièce, et jamais on ne sut si le ton de sa voix, à ce moment-là, avait été surpris, tendre ou réticent, dégoûté, peut-même un poil agacé. J'y crois pas, t'es venu ! »

Maman ne resta dans l'embrasure de la porte qu'une demi-seconde, une seconde tout au plus, mais sa présence, soudaine, et le regard que Roxas porta sur elle, tout aussi soudain, semblèrent créer d'un seul coup comme un espace nouveau, à la temporalité distordue, bousillée dysfonctionnant, complètement déconnée, où les secondes duraient des heures et les heures des jours, les jours des mois et les mois des années – mais les années ne comptaient-elles pas comme des secondes, en fin de compte ?  
>Avant même de s'en être posé la question, Roxas sut qu'il n'en connaîtrait jamais la réponse.<p>

Une seconde réelle, en tout cas, pas même tordue ni modifiée arrangée, lui avait suffi à évaluer sa mère, d'un seul regard ; des pieds, à la tête, du premier coup. Ouvre les yeux, comme on dit, tu vois et tu enregistres, réaliseras plus tard – ferme-les, maintenant soudain, et secoue la tête comme tu veux, mais l'image est gravée dans ta mémoire et plus tu t'efforces de l'oublier, plus elle revient en force et s'insinue sous tes paupières, juste devant toi.

L'image, oui - c'était ça, en fin de compte. Merde.

Cinq lettre et toute sa pensée enregistrée en une seconde, elle aussi – résumée, également, peut-être, d'un seul mot, si l'on y croyait assez. Sa mère, en revanche, s'il avait été enregistrée au premier clin d'œil, à la première seconde, la seule où elle resta calme, plus ou moins, ne serait jamais, jamais, bordel, jamais possible à résumer si facilement ; et c'était bien là tout le problème de sa situation, en fait.

Les boucles blondes qui tombaient le long de ses tempes étaient fausses, probablement, mais lui donnaient l'air d'une princesse d'Autriche où d'il-ne-savait-trop quel pays bizarre où les femmes dites jolies se déguisaient sous trois tonnes de laque, de couleur artificielle et arboraient toujours un putain de sourire trop faux, des putains de cheveux dits beaux – elles glissaient, donc, cognaient contre ses joues quand elle marchait, et finissaient leur course leur vie contre ses épaules presque nues, juste dans son cou.  
>Sa putain de peau laiteuse à la con lui rappelait la sienne et Roxas ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût lorsqu'il réalisa à quel point c'était une peau de bébé, en vérité, une vraie peau de meuf.<p>

Ses jambes interminables ne faisaient qu'état supplémentaire de cette foutue, foutue peau dont il avait bien dû hériter, d'ailleurs ; mais bordel, bordel, que faisait une femme pareille à laisser en journée – note, mieux valait ça qu'y laisser en pleine nuit, mais bon – ses jambes, merde, ses jambes à la vue et au su des mecs présents dans la maison, et sûrement à l'extérieur ? Parce qu'elle était pas parée pour rester traînasser chez elle, non ; mais pourtant, putain, elle l'avait déjà, son Kévin, c'était pas comme si elle avait besoin de le draguer encore plus, et d'être bien sûre que-

Depuis le début, un truc dérangeait Roxas, dans ce qu'il avait enregistré de cette apparence captée à la seconde distordue qu'il venait de vivre ; et il arrivait pas, en fait, il parvenait pas à foutre le doigt dessus, alors il ressassait, ressassait, se répétait l'image imprimée dans sa tête, et ses yeux parcouraient découvraient recouvraient chaque endroit, chaque partie de cette personne qu'on lui avait toujours appris être sa mère, mais-  
>Mais son regard refusait de se poser à un endroit particulier et probablement que c'était ça, le problème – dès l'instant où il en prit conscience, tout devint infiniment plus clair.<p>

Et à la fois, infiniment plus sombre, parce que merde ; _aïe_. Ça faisait mal, maintenant, ça faisait mal dans son cœur et dans sa tête et dans partout, contre partout, à tous les endroits auxquels il pensait songeait sans cesse - mais pourquoi, merde, pourquoi, enfin, pourquoi ?

En vérité, ça tenait en quelques mots-clés – à peine. Quelques idées, bouts de phrase non déformés, à reconnaître, à distinguer ; et en faire la liste aurait été un jeu d'enfant, bordel, si seulement il avait bien voulu s'y employer. Ça commençait en haut, pour ainsi dire, les petites manches contre les épaules fines, la couleur rouge en descendant, le suivi précis des formes et du corps et de la taille, des hanches, la fin déjà trop rapide au-dessus des genoux, et puis par-ci par-là, quelques froufrous, un peu épars, difficiles presque à percevoir, et-

C'était une robe, que sa mère portait.

Un vêtement d'apparence pas forcément très remarquable, ni originale, encore moins attirante ; c'était même plutôt moche, comme truc, en vérité, plutôt dégradant, aussi, beaucoup trop court et trop serré – au lieu qu'elle soit drapée finement dans un tissu agréable à porter, on avait plutôt l'impression que ses membres ressortaient de partout, bouts de chair en trop par rapport à l'espèce de bocal dans lequel elle avait voulu s'enfermer.  
>Mais – mais.<br>Il y avait un mais dans l'histoire et il n'était pas des moindres ; la robe. La robe – on ne devait pas dire « la », en fait, mais « cette » : cette robe. Dans le sens, cette robe-ci précisément. _Pré-ci-sé-ment._

Maudite soit sa mémoire visuelle à la con, et maudit encore plus soit ce putain, putain de souvenir qui soudain, remontait dans sa tête comme si on avait fait un grand trou dans son crâne, dans son cerveau, comme si on y avait foutu la main, brassé à fond, et comme si finalement on l'avait trouvé, attrapé, rapporté – sans. Anesthésie.

La douleur, au fond, c'était un truc qu'il avait jamais supporté. La piqûre étant gamin, par exemple ; les vaccins à la con, à l'école aussi ; et puis, quand tu te casses la gueule, dans la cours de récré, les genoux en sang jusqu'à ce que tu rentres, ou même, le coude éraflé, mais pas seulement, les maux de crâne en plein cours de maths, le mal de cœur bordel quand un truc va pas comme tu veux, la tête qui tourne parce que soudain t'arrives plus à faire face – et dans la tête, dans la tête, les pensées qui se heurtent et pas de réponse pour te rassurer, le fouillis omniprésent comme dans cette chambre à la con que tu devrais vraiment ranger, maintenant, aïe, _aïe bordel, j'ai mal là, et toi ?_

Il n'en restait pas moins que la robe que portait maman, justement, c'était bien la robe qu'il aurait jamais, jamais voulu revoir. De sa vie. Entière.

Bordel de merde ; une seconde, donc, la seconde, à la regarder, et déjà il baissait la tête, n'osant plus la relever, ne voulant plus regarder ni même voir, avoir conscience de ce qui se passait, là, devant ses yeux, mais-  
>Moins d'une minute plus tard, sa mère l'enlaçait, et le blond se prit à se demander ce qu'avait bien pu lui faire – leur faire – cette connerie de temps distordu parce que là, décidément, ç'en était trop, quand même.<p>

« Roxas, répéta-t-elle doucement, je pensais que tu reviendrais pas... Sérieux... Quand j'ai vu que tu répondais pas, j'ai cru que... »

Sa voix devenue murmure se fondit en les bribes de ce qu'elle avait voulu la dire et la conversation en resta là, mais contre toute attente, son fils ne la repoussa pas. Il tremblait encore un peu, en fait, de ce putain de moment bizarre qu'il venait de vivre, et il espérait de tout son cœur, vachement, que putain, ça se remarquait pas – mais vu comment sa mère le serrait fort, probablement qu'elle allait réalisait, si elle l'avait pas déjà fait.  
>Au bout d'un instant, donc, encore un de ces foutus instants qui dura beaucoup trop longtemps pour n'être qu'un petit truc insignifiant, il s'arracha en hâte à l'étreinte de sa vieille folle de mère et releva sur elle deux yeux bleus plein d'une espèce d'ardeur, un sentiment louche, à peine croyable et à coup sûr, pas trop possible à décrire.<p>

« J'vais être franc, finit-il par dire, pas forcément très sûr de lui, cependant. Tu veux quoi ? »

La fermeté qu'il avait réussi à caser dans sa voix lui rendit une partie de son assurance, et il continua.

« Cloud m'a appelé, 'paraît que t'es allé l'emmerder parce que je répondais pas ? »

Comme il parlait, son ton se faisait de plus en plus dur, quasiment froid, peut-être même un peu trop, mécontent ou agressif, il savait pas vraiment comme décrire ça d'ailleurs, eh bah, il sentait – il voyait, presque – sa mère subir mouvement de recul sur mouvement de recul, tressaillir un peu peut-être, étonnée ? Effrayée ? Terrifiée ? Autre chose ? Bordel, il savait pas, mais c'était pas agréable, non, de savoir qu'il lui faisait du mal ; et ce, quand bien même c'était lui qui, de son plein gré, alignait des mots pareils, ces mots qui la faisaient souffrir et n'étaient pas ceux qu'elle avait pensé entendre.

Merde, à la fin.  
>Il avait des choses à lui dire, à sa mère, là – et puis, en même temps, elle aussi, fallait qu'elle lui explique certains trucs. Comme, par exemple, le fait qu'elle vienne de l'enlacer, là. De lui faire un putain de câlin.<p>

« Ah, bah en fait, tu vois, je... J'ai appelé ton frère, parce que... C'est que, je... »

Elle parlait, et ses phrases avaient tellement pas de sens qu'on aurait dit qu'elle les construisait au hasard ; et peut-être bien que c'était ce qu'elle foutait, là, en fin de compte. Roxas, lui, n'arrivait pas, ne pouvait juste pas s'habituer à la vue de cette saloperie de robe rouge, là, bien flashy sous ses yeux ; alors, ses pupilles vacillaient, se promenaient, se baladaient, erraient ça-et-là, sans se poser sur sa mère qui s'agitait devant lui, et Kévin, comme un con, était resté silencieux, dans son coin.  
>La situation, tendue, leur était désagréable à tous les trois, sans aucun doute.<p>

« Bon, décida finalement de trancher Roxas, et tant pis si fallait qu'il paraisse mature, cette fois, qu'il se fasse chier à prendre les décisions lui-même, et qu'au fond il se pourrisse la vie – parce qu'une fois que ça serait dit, eh bah, ce serait fini, toutes ces conneries. J'ai pas l'temps de t'écouter, alors explique, il se passe quoi ? »

Il n'avait même pas fini sa phrase que déjà, les mains fines et douces de sa mère chopaient les siennes, comme ça, sans prévenir – et bientôt, un regard presque aussi bleu que le sien le détourna de toute possibilité de mater encore, de voir, d'apercevoir seulement cette abominable robe rouge.  
>C'était surprenant, en fait, de voir les similitudes au lieu des différences ; la couleur du regard, semblable, apparaissait maintenant, comme une évidence – de leur lien familial, peut-être. Du fait qu'elle était, indéniablement, sa mère à lui ; ou bien... Il savait pas. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce détail n'était pas issu d'un hasard à la con, et quelque part, ça lui faisait du bien.<p>

« Roxas, commença-t-elle alors, l'air plus grave que jamais, je suis tellement désolée, si tu savais... Mais... Ecoute... J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Kévin, et... Il m'a fait comprendre que j'avais fait plein de conneries avec toi, tu vois ? Alors s'il te plaît- s'il te plaît ! »

Il était resté scotché à ses yeux mais elle avait dû observer ses sourcils, soudain, se froncer, et elle avait presque crié, comme pour le rappeler à l'ordre ; comme pour lui remémorer que, bordel, c'était important, quand même. Sur le coup, ça le surprit – il était pas habitué à ce qu'elle s'énerve contre lui, pour une truc pareil, en vérité.

« S'il te plaît, reprit-elle à mi-voix, Roxas, mon chéri... Reviens à la maison. »

Quoi ?  
>Quoi ?<br>Quoi ?  
>Bordel de merde.<br>Il cligna des yeux, les paupières qui papillotent une fois, puis deux – putain, il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça.

Elle aurait pu l'insulter, lui gueuler dessus, lui dire que c'était plus possible, qu'elle voulait plus jamais le voir, ou bien s'excuser, à la limite, même s'il y croyait qu'à moitié, lui reprocher, aussi, de ne jamais répondre de toujours l'éviter, et lui causer de Cloud, de la manière dont il avait tourné, de son départ, de sa fugue, éventuellement l'obliger à rester – mais, le lui demander... Comme ça.  
>Gentiment. Avec les mains et le regard ; presque faiblement. Comme ça – non, non.<br>Jamais. C'était juste pas envisageable.

« Bordel, commença-t-il, j'ai rien à foutre encore ic- »

Kévin, revenant soudain à la vie, le coupa d'une main placée, stratégique, sur son épaule fine.

« Essaie, au moins, il suggéra alors, et il soupira. S'te plaît, Roxas. Au moins, j'sais pas, une nuit ou deux... J'te jure qu'on fera des efforts, autant elle que moi. »

A cet instant-là, le blond ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais le copain de son abrutie de mère, d'un seul coup, lui parut infiniment sincère.  
>Alors peut-être que c'était la robe, ouais. Ses froufrous et ses petites manches, la honte et la crainte et le sentiment bizarre, l'incompréhension qu'elle inspirait.<br>Mais peut-être aussi que c'était les yeux, plutôt. Les mêmes yeux bleus et les mêmes cheveux blonds, la même finesse dans les mains et dans le corps malgré le genre.  
>Ou peut-être, encore, que c'était simplement la situation – lui-même, n'ayant plus que cette emmerde à régler avant d'enfin devoir gérer le cas d'Axel, Vanitas qui ne s'y opposerait sans doute pas, Vanitas chez qui il pourrait toujours s'enfuir d'ailleurs, et Cloud qui avait avoué qu'à sa place, lui serait retourné, et...<p>

Sûrement, resté.  
>En fin de compte, peut-être qu'un essai, c'était pas une si mauvaise idée.<p>

* * *

><p>Valàà. :3<p>

En espérant que ça vous a plu ! Je vous le promets, la prochaine fois, ça bougera bien plus que ça. Merci d'avoir lu, en tout cas ^^


	36. Il paraît que les miroirs

Hello =)

Je sais, c'est un peu tôt pour poster. Mais regardez la date... :3 Nous sommes le 22 juin ! Cette fanfic a une année, aujourd'hui ! ^^ Alors je vais me fendre d'un joli message tout exprès xD

...

Non, je rigole. En fait, je sais même pas quoi dire. Je suis contente, vraiment, d'en être arrivée là, et j'espère plus que tout que ça vous plaît toujours, même après tout ce temps. Je ne sais pas moi-même comment j'ai pu tenir aussi longtemps, huhu x3 Evidemment, sinon, en une année, mon style a beaucoup changé... La fanfic aussi, mine de rien... 36 chapitres c'est pas rien... Rah là là XD J'aurais tellement de choses à dire, mais je vais en rester là, ça vaut mieux. xD

Bonne lecture, en tout cas ! :3 Et merci d'être là. :3 **Laemia**, si tu passes par là, ce chapitre est pour toi, même s'il est pas génial, même s'il est pas parfait, sûrement, simplement parce que... T'es là depuis le début. x3

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 36 : Il paraît que les miroirs reflètent la vérité<span>

Le geste, l'acte de tendre sa main lui parut durer l'éternité.  
>Deux fois.<p>

A droite, à gauche de l'endroit où il s'était assis, régnaient en maître sur le sol jonché d'objets les t-shirts, pulls, pantalons peut-être, un jeu vidéo tout à coup, et sa PSP abandonnée, oubliée, dans un coin – une pile, aussi, un gros tas, amas d'éléments ingrats, silhouettes difformes amassées ignorées, non encore identifiées. Son sac de sport, toujours le même, était ouvert à ses pieds, et le trou béant sur lequel on remontait la fermeture éclair avait l'apparence d'une large bouche, pleine de petites dents des deux côtés, prête à avaler tout ce qu'il finirait par avoir le courage d'y glisser.

Le fait était ; il avait accepté, finalement. Était resté, la veille, avait discuté, longtemps, avait écouté, enfin, avait parlé, aussi – et puis, bientôt, avait décidé, sans attendre, était rentré, alors, était arrivé, ensuite, avait trouvé, Vanitas dans la cuisine, avait raconté.  
>Raconté, en trois dix vingt deux cents mots, qu'il avait fait le choix délibéré de retourner vivre chez sa mère – juste encore un peu, juste pour essayer. Pour lui donner une seconde chance, comme la coutume était de dire. Et puis, dans le fond, même si ça le faisait bien chier de l'avouer – espérer, encore.<p>

Seul, dans la chambre d'ami qu'on lui avait prêtée, il soupira et se remit à la tâche d'emballer ses affaires.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait pris la bonne décision, à vrai dire ; il essayait, il tentait sans cesse d'y réfléchir, mais les seules images qui voulaient bien s'offrir à son esprit, derrière ses paupières, étaient comme des photographies prises avec les yeux, enregistrées dans sa tête – juste des flashes, des visions, pas grand-chose. L'air de sa mère lorsqu'il avait enfin accepté de tenter le coup, rien qu'une nuit durant, par exemple ; l'expression de Kévin lorsqu'il l'avait presque salué depuis la porte, en partant, mais aussi.  
>Le sourire étrange de Vanitas lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé, armé de tout son courage, puisé jusqu'au plus profond de lui, qu'il ne resterait pas, ne vivrait plus ici.<p>

Un peu triste, un peu tendre, un peu amer – doux mélange d'émotions contradictoires. Il n'avait pas réussi à lire dans le regard de son meilleur pote et bordel, ce que ça pouvait le frustrer.

Toujours est-il qu'au bout d'allez, quinze, vingt minutes, il eut trouvé et fourré plus que rangé dans le sac une bonne partie, peut-être la moitié, du bordel indescriptible qu'étaient ses affaires, éparpillées en tout coin de la chambre, et fallait dire qu'il en était assez content.

Il se redressa, alors, s'étira, un court instant ; un nouveau regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce lui apprit, malheureusement, que c'était encore pas mal le bazar à certains tiroir et merde, jura-t-il, en comprenant que maintenant, y'allait sans aucun doute falloir qu'il parte à la recherche de ce qui lui appartenait parmi ce qui était à son meilleur ami.

Fort heureusement, une demi-heure plus tard, c'est triomphant et le sourire satisfait qu'il sortit enfin de cette chambre – bordel, l'atmosphère, l'idée-même de ranger avait manqué de l'étouffer, mais soudain il n'y était plus, dans cette pièce, et il se sentait à nouveau respirer.  
>Restait à avoir, encore, le courage de tout quitter, pour de bon, en fait – peut-être. Mais y'avait tellement, tellement d'hésitation dans son cœur et dans sa tête.<p>

« Ca va aller ? Demanda Vani, lorsqu'il le vit traverser le hall jusqu'à l'entrée. Tu veux que j'te raccompagne ? »

Il soupira pour toute réponse.  
>Mieux valait pas, en fait. Il avait décidé, tout seul comme un con, qu'il irait, alors, il allait y aller – chez sa mère. Chez Kévin. Chez lui, aussi, un peu. Mais pas avec Vanitas, non ; parce que, pour rappel, sa mère, visiblement, croyait toujours qu'il était avec son meilleur pote et... Bordel, il avait juste pas envie d'y penser, là.<p>

Fallait qu'il aille chez sa mère, qu'il voie si c'était possible de recommencer à vivre dans cet appart' de merde, qu'il revienne aussi vite que possible si finalement ça marchait pas, qu'il trouve une solution pour Axel, qu'il applique le tout et qu'il se débrouille pour que le rouquin ne devienne pas une meuf, avant toute chose.

Nouveau soupir, encore une fois.

« T'inquiète, ça ira. »

Trois mots à son meilleur pote et déjà il prenait congé – à peine avait-il accepté qu'il pose sa main sur son épaule, et à coup sûr pour un quelconque câlin Vani pouvait aller se faire voir.

Embarquant ses affaires avec lui, il quitta donc l'appartement dont son meilleur pote lui avait tout de même laissé la clé, si jamais, et déboula bientôt dans la rue, encore pas trop bondée à cette heure-ci de la fin d'après-midi. Au-dessus de sa tête, le ciel s'était fardé d'une couche de gris sale et visiblement, il faisait la gueule, lui aussi ; sans cesse, vacillant entre l'éclaircie, le beau soleil cerclé de bleu clair, et l'orage, la pluie un peu partout contre le macadam et dans les cheveux de ces messieurs, les coiffures de ses dames. Sur les parapluies et la chaussée, en même temps.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, donc, Roxas eut juste envie de lui dire que bordel, fallait qu'il choisisse, maintenant. Qu'il se dépêche et qu'il choisisse ; parce que le monde, les gens, chacun, tout ça, n'attendrait pas qu'il ait terminé sa crise existentielle de merde pour aller de l'avant et augmenter la vitesse, passer du marcher au courir, jusqu'à finalement le dépasser – aussi, se rendre impossible à rattraper.

Ses pas, un peu à l'arrache à la ramasse, le menèrent tout de fois bel et bien jusqu'à son domicile – et il savait, pourtant, il savait, qu'il avait laissé Vani seul pour ce qui, au fond, n'était sûrement qu'un bel amas de conneries, mais il pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il y arrivait juste pas, fallait que...

Que quoi ?  
>Qu'il donne une seconde chance à sa mère. A Kévin.<br>Mais pourquoi ?  
>Un, deux, trois-quatre. Le temps coulait dans sa tête à la vitesse erratique de ses pensées incohérentes, mélangées. Sans queue, ni tête – l'âne, passé avant le coq, le narguait de l'intelligence qui, tout à coup, lui avait été attribuée.<p>

Il savait pas vraiment, en fait ; juste, l'incroyable impression qu'il devait à tout prix le faire. Juste, le conseil de Cloud, quelque part, l'avis de son frère. Juste, l'attitude de sa mère, encore, leur discussion d'hier. Il soupira – son ton implorant avait eu raison de lui, sûrement, et il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir montré tant de faiblesse à sa vieille folle de génitrice, mais en même temps, il avait comme la putain de conviction qu'il le regretterait, s'il allait pas la voir, là.

A vrai dire, il espérait seulement qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait pas mis la même chose que la veille – la robe, en vérité. Roxas priait de tout son cœur le Dieu auquel il ne croyait pas, pour de vrai ; parce que décidément, ouais, décidément, il fallait qu'elle ait choisi autre chose, cette fois-ci.  
>Parce qu'il ne supporterait pas le souvenir encore de la fois où, dans un élan de folie, une minute de connerie, il l'avait enfilée, cette saloperie.<p>

* * *

><p>Dans ses mains, le calendrier annuel n'avait plus l'air que d'un vulgaire tas de papiers, en vérité.<br>Peut-être était-ce dû à la manière dont il le tenait ; mais peut-être, aussi, que c'était simplement le regard qu'il lui jetait, un peu désespéré un peu à côté de la plaque, et à a peine Axel s'en était-il emparé que déjà, il était tenté de le reposer. A sa place, sur le meuble, contre le mur, dressé.

En guise d'en-tête trônait le numéro de l'année en cours et la page à laquelle il avait ouvert l'objet était celle du mois prochain ; du coup, une bonne partie, c'est-à-dire plus de la moitié des cases blanches étaient vides – justement, blanches. Le petit nombre en haut le narguait de son trait noir et Axel observa, encore une fois, le carré dont il était question, l'air dépité.

Le marqueur rouge entre ses doigts n'avait pas franchement envie de bouger de là mais allez, fallait bien qu'il le fasse. Il inspira profondément, fermant les yeux comme pour se donner du courage – et tant pis, tant pis s'il passait pour un con, c'étaient pas ses hamsters qui allaient le juger, de toute façon. Heureusement, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, sa main avait obéi ; dans la case désirée, une petite croix couleur sang avait été tracée, et il espéra que ça suffirait parce que, même en cherchant bien, il ne trouva pas la force d'ajouter le terme « opération » en-dessous.

« Bon, ça, c'est fait, dit-il alors, avec soulagement, et il se hâta de remettre le calendrier en place. J'espère que tout ira bien. »

Il soupira, une fois.  
>Et puis, il réfléchit – il espérait que ça irait bien, hein ? Mais, il était certain, pourtant ; sûr et certain que c'était ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il fallait, ce qu'il devait à tout prix faire ! Dérangé par ses propres pensées, il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux détachés et secoua la tête, histoire de se remettre les idées à zéro et d'apporter un poil de clarté à son cerveau.<p>

« Allez, on y croit ! Lança-t-il, plus fort, pour lui même, avant de se tourner vers la cage des animaux, dans son salon. Vous allez voir, maman va devenir une vraie femme, bientôt ! »

Il offrit un grand sourire aux deux hamsters trop occupés à se rouler dans les copeaux de leur cage pour l'écouter et, moins d'une minute plus tard, s'assit à leur côté. Ses doigts longs et fins, entre les barreaux de métal glissés, firent un peu de bruit lorsqu'il les remua – manque de bol, il n'attira pas l'attention des bestioles. Un peu frustré, il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et les regarda s'amuser, entrer dans leur petite maison, en ressortir, se promener – juste un instant.

Et puis, malgré toute l'envie qu'il avait de s'en détacher, il se recentra sur cette histoire d'opération et ressentit le besoin d'attirer ses jambes contre lui, d'enserrer ses genoux – il y résista, toutefois. Ça faisait bizarre, déjà maintenant, de parler de lui comme d'une femme à part entière, et sûrement que ça ferait encore plus bizarre par la suite, quand finalement il en serait une ; bon, sans doute aussi qu'il s'y ferait vite, mais pour l'instant, l'espèce de stress, l'idée de ne pas trop savoir ce qui l'attendait l'angoissait quand même un peu.

« Ça ira beaucoup mieux, ensuite, affirma-t-il alors avec autant de conviction que s'il avait répété, bêtement, un axiome stupide dont il cherchait encore la démonstration. Avec ma mère, déjà... Vous croyez pas ? »

Un couinement fit office de réponse et il ne sut s'il devait l'interpréter comme un oui ou un non. Alors, il décida d'essayer de lister tout ce que lui apporterait cette opération de positif, en fin de compte ; quoique ce soit, qui que ça touche, juste tout ce qui lui ferait du bien.

« Maman sera bien plus contente une fois que je serai une vraie femme, commença-t-il à voix haute. Et puis... J'aurai plus besoin de me travestir, aussi, enfin, on m'appellera plus travesti, quoi ! ... Sans oublier que les gens arrêteront de me regarder de travers. »

Il sourit, l'air heureux.

« C'est vraiment génial. »

La fausse béatitude sur son visage au front crispé, tendu, stressé, sonnait comme une hypocrisie honteuse. Échouée, la tentative de se rassurer – même un peu.

« Et puis, y'a Roxas, aussi. Peut-être qu'il m'aimera mieux en fille ? »

Foutaises.  
>Roxas l'aimait pas en travelo et ne l'aimerait sûrement pas plus en nana – il l'aimait pas et c'était tout, voilà. En plus, il le lui avait dit, même gueulé dessus, que cette opération c'était de la connerie ; et puis, il avait insulté sa mère, et...<p>

« Je suppose que ça marchera pas comme ça, hein... »

Il avait murmuré, presque soufflé ces quelques mots, et sûrement ses hamsters ne l'avaient-ils même pas entendu – mais c'était pas grave. Il s'en foutait un peu, en fin de compte. Que ses animaux, que quelqu'un l'écoute ou ne l'écoute pas. De toute manière, ça ne changeait rien ; il avait choisi de la faire, cette fichue opération, il avait décidé de conserver ses liens avec sa mère, et de laisser tomber, d'arrêter de s'accrocher à Roxas, parce que de toute manière, des mecs dans le monde, y'en avait des tonnes d'autres, et il suivrait sa décision jusqu'au bout.  
>Du moins, il espérait.<p>

« Vous en pensez quoi, vous ? »

Pas de réponse. Évidemment.

« Allez, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien ! »

Une fois de plus, il remua ses doigts entre les barreaux de la cage, et l'un des petits hamsters vint se frotter contre le bout de son ongle. Il sourit. Quel bonheur que d'avoir ces petites bêtes près de lui, franchement ; la situation avait beau lui sembler désespérée, quasiment paumée tellement son cœur était agressé, toutes les vingt secondes, par les pires doutes de la terre, eh bien, ces deux petites boules de poils savaient quand même le rendre heureux – même en lui bouffant les doigts.

Alors, il repensa à Roxas. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille. Ses beaux et grands yeux bleus, pleins d'innocence et de violence à la fois. La douceur de sa peau contre la noirceur de son apparence. Il avait un côté boule de poils féroce, lui aussi, mine de rien ; plus ça avançait, et plus le rouquin le voyait comme un petit animal, dont il fallait s'approcher en silence, et apprendre à apprivoiser, avec persévérance, sans jamais craindre la morsure ou le coup de poing...

Il soupira, lassé de réfléchir.  
>Sans aucun doute sa belle tentative de se réconforter n'avait-elle pas fonctionné aussi bien que prévu, et sans aucun doute oublier le blond serait-il plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait cru.<p>

* * *

><p>Le miroir était un objet magique à ses yeux en ce qu'il parvenait à le reproduire tout entier, sans perdre un détail de son apparence – bon, il apparaissait juste à l'envers sur l'écran transparent, mais c'était déjà ça, quoi.<br>Le seul souci, en vrai, résidait dans le fait que ce miroir-là, Roxas l'aimait pas ; genre, vraiment pas du tout. Il avait son histoire, en même temps, aussi. Ce foutu miroir de merde, là, au milieu du couloir. Celui devant lequel il fallait passer lorsqu'on sortait de la douche, si on cherchait à arriver dans sa chambre – celui dans lequel il devait bien se regarder, forcément, à chaque fois qu'il faisait le trajet en question.  
>Celui face auquel il avait fait la pire connerie de sa vie, aussi, accessoirement.<p>

Son cœur battait fort maintenant qu'il s'y regardait, à vrai dire ; et putain, ça le troublait tellement qu'il trouvait même pas le courage d'en détourner la tête. D'arrêter de regarder, de se concentrer ailleurs, sur autre chose, plus loin – de partir, aussi, de bouger, de quitter, de se barrer, de retourner dans sa chambre ou devant la télé. Il aurait dû, pourtant ; il aurait dû, s'il avait pas été con, mais il le faisait pas, en bon abruti qu'il était, et il se faisait du mal tout seul, à ce souvenir comme ça d'événements qu'il aurait dû juste effacer de sa mémoire.

Effacer.  
>Oublier.<br>Ouais.  
>Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, en vérité – surtout lorsque sa débile de mère avait mis la même robe qu'hier. Il la détestait pour ça, même si au fond elle pouvait pas vraiment savoir en quoi cette robe-ci le dérangeait. Enfin, heureusement, elle était partie, maintenant ; avec son Kévin, un peu d'argent, et direction la pizzeria, parce que vraisemblablement elle avait l'intention de leur faire manger quelque chose de convenable, ce soir-là. C'était pas plus mal, note ; ça changerait de ses abominables petits plats, tout bonnement incomestibles et à coup sûr dangereux pour la santé.<p>

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, c'était vrai que, dans le temps, c'était toujours papa qui cuisinait. Mais quand même, sa génitrice n'avait jamais eu le moindre scrupule à l'empoisonner, sitôt que son père et son frère s'en étaient allés ; alors pourquoi, bordel, pourquoi est-ce que là, soudain, sans raison, elle décidait de prendre soin de lui ? Et d'ailleurs, on pouvait même pas appeler ça s'occuper de lui – ça consistait juste à aller chercher des pizzas, son imbécile de mec au bras, et à revenir le nourrir.

L'espace d'un instant, il se prit à songer que c'était peut-être parce qu'elle espérait qu'il reste, après cet essai d'une, deux nuits qu'il lui avait accordé – mais il chassa vite fait cette idée qu'il jugea complètement débile et, dès lors qu'il n'eut plus rien à penser, automatiquement, il se recentra sur son apparence dans le miroir.

Il avait pas changé, lui, au moins. Toujours la même gueule d'ange, toujours les mêmes foutus cheveux blonds, les mêmes yeux de merde, et le maquillage qui par chance rattrapait un peu la catastrophe de son physique ; mais en dehors de ça, il pouvait rien faire pour avoir l'air plus présentable, et ça le faisait bien chier. Il soupira, et voulut se détacher enfin du miroir – il essaya, et se planta comme une merde, toutefois.

Le miroir. Son corps. La robe. Lui-même, travesti – comme une fille. C'était étrange, de s'en souvenir comme ça, mais l'effet que ça lui faisait était encore plus louche, sans doute ; après tout, ça l'embêtait pas tant que ça. C'était juste bizarre. Dégueulasse. Un peu dégoûtant sur les bords, anormal, inhabituel, limite inacceptable – mais il se souvenait à merveille de l'horrible malaise qui l'avait pris la première fois qu'il s'était trouvé là et à coup sûr, simplement s'en souvenir, c'était pas comparable.  
>Pour voir si son mental avait vraiment évolué depuis, il aurait fallu qu'il réessaie la robe de maman, en fait, mais d'une il en avait pas franchement envie et de deux, mine de rien, il avait quand même un peu peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir.<p>

Et puis, soudain, la clé tourna dans la serrure – tiens, maman l'avait enfermé en se cassant ? – et la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Presque aussitôt, l'agréable odeur de la pizza chaude se répandit dans l'appartement, et il entendit vaguement sa mère hurler un truc comme quoi fallait qu'il vienne bouffer ; okay, okay, il hurla en retour, et sans plus attendre, il se ramena.

Il avait faim, sérieux, mais voir sa mère avec la robe rouge et horrible lui coupa l'appétit, d'un seul coup. S'il la portait, là, dans cet instant, elle lui serrerait tellement les côtes et le ventre qu'il pourrait pas s'asseoir sans qu'elle ne remonte sur ses cuisses, et qu'il pourrait pas manger sans en étirer le tissu – rah, putain, ça craignait, quand même. S'il la portait, là, il oserait pas non plus faire une tache dessus parce que ça devait coûter vachement cher, cette merde ; et comme Kévin lui casait sous les yeux une tranche de pizza fumante, lui, il pouvait quasiment sentir le tissu doux contre sa peau, les froufrou qui la chatouillaient, et l'effroyable impression de faire quelque chose de mal, de devenir quelque chose de mal, rien qu'en enfilant ce machin...

« Ma robe te plaît, mon chéri ? »

Il crut la remarque de sa mère adressée à l'abruti de Kévin, tout d'abord – et puis, le silence qui s'ensuivit, lourd et plein d'attente, de cruel suspense à la con, lui apprit qu'en fin de compte, eh bah, lui aussi, ça se pouvait qu'on l'appelle « mon chéri ». Lorsqu'il réalisa, il frissonna, de dégoût ou d'horreur, et ne sut juste pas quoi répondre. Si la robe lui plaisait, hein ? Si cette chose, cette abomination qu'il avait fait l'erreur fondamentale de mettre, et qu'il regardait précisément parce qu'elle lui avait laissé un putain de mauvais souvenir, une putain de sale sensation – si ça, ça lui plaisait ?  
>Sincèrement, il en avait pas la moindre idée.<p>

Il maugréa un truc pas très clair que sa mère dut prendre pour une réponse satisfaisante, puisqu'elle arrêta de le faire chier et s'en retourna discuter avec son Kévin, l'ignorant du même coup royalement. Durant leur blabla incessant, toutefois, il sembla au blond que l'abruti de copain chômeur débile avait placé une ou deux remarques à son sujet, lui avait posé une ou deux questions, mais il s'en foutait comme pas possible et quitta bientôt la table, sans prendre la peine de rien débarrasser – qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, hein, après tout.

Il était revenu à son bon vieux quotidien détestable et un truc en lui lui disait, lorsqu'il rejoignit la salle de bain pour échanger ses fidèles verres de contact contre sa paire de lunettes, qu'il allait passer la nuit et que le lendemain, il se barrerait dès qu'il le pourrait. Retournerait chez Vanitas, tout ça. Et adios la vielle, adios son mec, adios les pizzas, adios la robe. Il alluma sa console de jeu avec cette idée en tête, sans se douter une seconde de ce que la nuit finirait par lui apporter.  
>Les zombies sous ses flingues déquillaient et chaque tête coupée, chaque corps brisé lui apportait un tantinet plus de calme, de sérénité – il inspira, expira fort. Ça allait mieux, maintenant qu'il était seul. Dans sa chambre, à réaliser. Comprendre que demain, il se lèverait non loin de sa mère, de Kévin – qu'il partirait, en même temps ou avant eux, et qu'il reviendrait le soir pour les retrouver dans sa piaule, à lui.<p>

Enfin, il repartirait sûrement, après. Chez Vanitas – là où il était bien. Il en était même certain, en fin de compte ; peu importait que Vani soit bizarre des fois, peu importait qu'il tienne à lui comme c'était pas possible, et peu importait qu'il lui tire des tronches pareilles lorsqu'il s'éloignait de lui, au moins, au moins Vanitas n'avait pas de robe – il n'avait pas la robe. Et puis, sa mère allait bien, de toute façon ; le fait qu'elle le veuille près de lui n'avait été qu'un caprice, un foutu caprice, une fois de plus.

Roxas s'endormit dans l'idée que, dès le lendemain, plus jamais il ne foutrait les pieds ici.

Il détestait cette robe plus que tout au monde – et personne ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis.  
>Sauf peut-être le sommeil qui, sans qu'il ne le sache, lui portait conseil, cette nuit.<p>

Il ne le savait pas encore, mais l'idée qu'il aurait, au réveil, ne se laisserait pas réaliser depuis l'appartement de Vani.

* * *

><p>Oui, je confirme, le gros est à venir dans le chapitre 37 ^^<p>

En espérant que ça vous a plu =)


	37. Il paraît que les bonnes idées

Hello hello, ici Momo =)

J'ai honte. Je suis en retard. J'aurais dû poster ça hier. Je suis désolée D= Sinon bah heu, hm... Voilà, quoi... LE chapitre qui apportera, normalement, la dernière grosse surprise de l'histoire... J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. é_è

Ensuite, au niveau de l'histoire, eh bien... Sachez que je l'ai terminée, j'ai fini de l'écrire. ^^ Elle comptera donc en tout et pour tout 42 chapitres, plus un épilogue. C'est difficile de se dire que c'est bientôt terminé, bouh... *bam* Il m'aura fallu une année et une semaine (c'quoi ce chiffre pourri XD) pour l'écrire, en tout et pour tout. Maintenant, je corrige encore un peu, je me bats contre la couverture, et je passerai commande pour l'imprimer comme un véritable livre ^^

Merci à tous d'être encore là et j'espère, sincèrement, que ce chapitre vous plaira. =)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 37 : Il paraît que les bonnes idées sont difficiles à réaliser<span>

L'idée était née dans sa tête à peu près trois jours auparavant – et depuis lors, elle n'avait plus voulu quitter ses pensées.

Un peu comme un post-it épinglé dans un coin du tableau, elle était là mais ne prenait sa véritable importance que lorsqu'on y posait les yeux ; et plus on tentait de s'en éloigner, plus on essayait de l'éviter, plus sa simple vision faisait mal et rappelait que merde, à la fin, y'avait plus beaucoup de temps – et fallait qu'il agisse, qu'il agisse maintenant.

C'était le plan infaillible, en vérité ; basé sur ses propres réflexions, sur ses remarques, un peu celles d'Axel, et tout ce qu'il avait vécu ou vu ou entendu, sans aucun doute il parviendrait à faire changer d'avis au rouquin – du moins, Roxas l'espérait. Ne restait, en fait, qu'un seul souci dans l'histoire ; sa réalisation.

Appelant pour une fois un chat un chat, il pesta lorsqu'il se dit que bordel, bordel, quoi, il pourrait jamais faire ça. C'était une bonne idée, mais... C'était juste pas faisable, pas imaginable, pas même envisageable – et la chose jusque dans son essence-même lui posait problème, l'emmerdait plus que tout. C'était dérangeant rien que d'y penser, en vérité.

Alors, la veille, soudain, illuminé, il s'était dit que ça lui ferait peut-être du bien d'en parler, d'avoir un avis extérieur – et c'était ainsi qu'il se retrouvait, maintenant, planté immobilisé, comme un con chez Vanitas, juste sur le pallier. Sans oser sonner, sans oser entrer, bien qu'il possède la clé ; juste, il attendait. Il attendait quoi, exactement, d'ailleurs ? Il savait pas, peut-être la force peut-être le courage peut-être la conviction peut-être autre chose, mais en fin de compte ça n'importait pas vraiment.  
>Il avait juste pas les couilles de bouger et puis voilà, c'était foireux et c'était tout. Il pesta, encore une fois.<p>

Là où il fut vachement, mais alors, vachement plus débile, encore plus con, imbécile qu'à son habitude, c'est qu'il n'envisagea pas que Vanitas puisse être dehors, à ce moment-là ; et, évidemment, ça ne manquait pas. Son pote n'était pas dans la maison, tout simplement, non – il était dehors, et le blond le réalisa d'un seul coup, comme une baffe dans sa gueule, au moment même où deux larges paumes s'abattirent avec autant de force que de douceur sur ses épaules fines.

« Bouh ! Lança-t-il, comme un gamin ; mais, étrangement, quelque chose dans sa voix sonnait faux et Roxas frémit, sitôt qu'il l'entendit. Alors, tu viens revoir ton pauvre vieux Vanitas ? »

Il disait ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, avec cette espèce d'humour particulier qui lui était si propre et qui, jusqu'ici, était si bien passé – mais soudain, ce fut juste plus pareil. L'adolescent savait pas pourquoi, en vérité ; ça avait changé, et puis, c'était tout. Plus la même chose, non, plus le même ton dans ses appels joyeux mi-moqueurs mi-heureux, pas la même sensation lorsqu'il l'attrapait, l'attirait à lui, était près de lui simplement – bordel. Quelque chose avait changé, indéniablement.

Et Roxas, quoiqu'il dise, quoiqu'il fasse, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression que quelque chose s'était brisé. Fendu. Cassé. Tordu. Rouillé. Perdu, aussi, peut-être – le genre de truc qu'il avait eu, qu'il avait refoulé, qui maintenant n'était plus, et qu'il fallait oublier.

« Ah, oui, heu... »

La douleur nouvelle dans sa poitrine l'empêcha de s'exprimer correctement et, tandis que son meilleur pote le quittait pour leur ouvrir leur porte, il ne parvint qu'à le suivre du regard, comme hébété. Le monde, tout à coup, était devenu comme l'enchaînement de secondes, de minutes et de jours qui tournaient, roulaient et fonçaient trop vite pour qu'il puisse les suivre, et ce, quelle que soit sa vitesse, quelle que soit sa monture, quelles que soient ses décisions et sa force, sa sagesse ; la preuve était, un machin s'était foutu en l'air, bousillé entre son meilleur pote et lui et, trop plongé au fond de ses réflexions à la con, il l'avait même pas senti arriver.  
>Même pas vu avoir lieu. Même pas réalisé s'être passé.<p>

« Je t'offre un truc à boire ? » Demanda alors Vani, calme, détendu, mais plus froid, plus distant que d'habitude – parce que, d'habitude, ouais, d'ordinaire, il aurait dit, pas ça mais, il aurait dit, quelque chose comme, allez mec, viens par là, j'te file un truc, et-

Et les pupilles dorées fuyaient un peu les siennes, le regard filait de biais à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, et les yeux ne le regardaient pas, plus, jamais, couraient de tous les côtés sans jamais s'arrêter sur lui, se poser seulement, l'effleurer même – putain. Sans trop y réfléchir, il accepta l'invitation, suivit Vani, continua, arriva, à cette table qu'ils avaient si souvent partagée, ne s'assit pas ; sa tête était ailleurs, là.

L'éloignement, la foutue distance de merde qu'il commençait à deviner entre son meilleur pote et lui lui plaisait pas du tout, et il avait la sale impression qu'il allait devoir faire quelque chose à ce sujet – et puis, au fond de lui, une petite voix à la con lui soufflait que peut-être il dramatisait, peut-être y'avait rien du tout, peut-être il s'inquiétait pour que dalle parce que son idée le stressait, mais-  
>Mais comment être sûr, en fin de compte, hein ?<p>

« Tu t'assieds pas ? Demanda Vani, un sourcil relevé en guise d'interrogation.  
>– Heu, en fait, bredouilla alors le blond, je vais pas rester, merci... Dis, ça va, toi ? »<p>

Oh, putain.  
>Non, franchement – il avait pas pire, comme question, hein, pendant qu'il y était ? Mais bordel, c'était quoi ça, là, ce qu'il foutait ? Voilà la réponse, du n'importe quoi ; il ressassait à tout en même temps, avait tout dans la tête, plus de place pour trois pensées sensées, évidemment, et son plan débile affrontait la peur de la distance avec Vanitas comme celui-ci lui balançait en face que si quelqu'un avait l'air de pas aller bien, c'était pas lui mais Roxas lui-même – eh merde, eh merde, il se dit alors, il savait plus quoi répondre et plus quoi penser, maintenant.<p>

« Hm, agréa Vani, l'air d'en avoir à peu près rien à foutre, et il jeta au blond un regard inquisiteur. Toi ?  
>– Ce... Ça va, réussit-il tout de même à bafouiller. J'ai pas l'habitude, mais ma vieille fait des efforts, et... Sérieux, ça s'améliore... »<p>

Il disait de la merde, en vérité – oh, pas que ce soit tout à fait faux, non, mais c'était pas intéressant, simplement, et c'était juste pas ça qui le préoccupait, dans l'immédiat, quoi. Il avait autre chose, tellement d'autres choses en tête en cet instant même : ça commençait par sa mère, bien sûr, mais ça tournait plutôt autour de la robe de cette vieille peau, et puis y'avait Axel, ensuite, et le plan, l'idée qu'il avait eue pour le détourner de l'opération et même, du travestissement, et puis tout ça, en général, cet ensemble d'événements et de réflexions dont il avait vachement, vraiment envie de faire part à Vanitas – il le ferait pas, cependant.  
>Il savait pas pourquoi, mais sa poitrine devenait étroite et sa gorge se serrait, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche dans l'intention d'aborder ce sujet.<p>

« Okay, mec, lâcha alors Vanitas, abandonnant visiblement l'idée de lui faire avouer quoi que ce soit, et une partie du blond lui en fut reconnaissant. Ça me va, si t'es heureux comme ça. Mais au moindre souci, hésite pas à revenir, d'accord ? »

Roxas ne parvint rien à faire sinon acquiescer bêtement – mais Vani ne sembla pas, ne voulut pas, ne préféra pas remarquer son comportement étrange, ne le releva pas du moins, et sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenne trop pourquoi ni comment, moins d'un quart d'heure après, le blond était dehors. Dans le sens, dans la rue, au pied de l'immeuble ; hors de l'appartement et hors du bâtiment, à l'extérieur et bêtement, dehors.

L'air frais dans sa gueule et son cœur qui le bousillait, à l'intérieur. Le stress rien qu'à l'idée de parler à Vanitas de son plan avant tendu ses poings serrés à l'extrême et la tension devait bien se lire sur son putain de visage, là – cependant, son meilleur pote avait accepté. Et sincèrement, il savait pas du tout dans quel sens il devait le prendre. Bien ? Mal ?

C'était si réducteur, dit comme ça.  
>Mais fallait pas déconner, fallait pas se leurrer non plus – soit Vani acceptait bêtement la moindre de ses décisions, maintenant, sous prétexte qu'il vivait plus chez lui, et il était redescendu à l'état de simple pote, tel qu'il l'avait été avant qu'ils n'emménagent ensemble, soit il était vexé pour une raison plus ou moins obscure et du coup, de Roxas, il s'en foutait pas mal.<br>Lorsqu'il quitta finalement le quartier de son ami, toutefois, Roxas se prit à prier une quelconque chimère pour que la vérité ne réside pas en ce dernier cas.

* * *

><p>Ce jour-là faisait partie, incontestablement, des rares jours que Cloud s'autorisait encore à surnommer de l'abruti sobriquet qu'était le mot « vacances » ; et force était d'avouer que, peu importe combien il les critiquait parfois, c'était pas si mal, en fin de compte, ces jours-là. Certes, on foutait à peu près rien, certes, on avançait pas, et certes, aucun boulot ne se voyait terminé, complété, achevé et classé pendant ce temps – mais au fond, c'était pas plus mal que ça, de pouvoir se reposer un peu, enfin.<p>

Assis sur le canapé, donc, il laissait ses yeux fatigués circuler, mollement, de la télévision allumée sur une quelconque série policière, à la bande dessinée fantastique qu'il gardait ouverte entre ses mains – à côté de lui, sur le sofa, un petit paquet de chips accueillait régulièrement sa main droite, et bientôt il bâilla, las de n'avoir rien fait de sa journée entière.

Il n'était que dix-sept heures, dix-huit heures peut-être, il savait pas trop, mais c'était décidé, dans trois-quatre heures, il irait se coucher. En attendant, peut-être pouvait-il faire autre chose à manger, ou bien, sortir se promener, sur sa moto par exemple, ou encore, appeler un ami ou un autre, et- Et ce fut l'instant que choisi son téléphone pour sonner, surtout.

L'air blasé, il abandonna chips et bande dessinée pour aller décrocher le combiné, glissant au passage une main dans ses cheveux, comme pour les arranger – ce qui, en soi, était profondément inutile, étant donné que son visiteur lui parlerait au téléphone et ne le verrait donc pas, l'entendrait seulement.

« Hm ? Grommela-t-il plus ou moins clairement en amenant l'appareil au niveau de son oreille.  
>– Cloud ? Hé, salut. C'est Vanitas. Ça fait une paye, hein ? »<p>

Il resta silencieux.  
>Vanitas ? Le prénom grimpa de ses tympans à son cerveau et ses neurones s'évertuèrent alors à rechercher où il avait bien pu entendre un nom pareil – ah, oui, se souvint-il d'un seul coup, le meilleur ami de son frère. Évidemment. Celui à qui il avait dû parler deux, trois fois dans sa vie et dont il se demandait, en fait, comment il avait réussi à avoir son numéro de téléphone, que même sa mère ne connaissait pas ; et puis, il se rappela que Roxas avait vécu avec ce type-là et que, du coup, c'était peut-être pas si important que ça.<p>

« Écoute, reprit soudain le jeune homme à l'autre bout du fil, je sais qu'on se parle pas des masses, toi et moi, mais là, c'est un truc sérieux... »

Cloud ne répondit pas. La voix grésillait dans le combiné et le côté métallique que lui ajoutait le téléphone avait quelque chose d'un peu désagréable, d'un peu dérangeant. Ça sonnait bizarre, en vérité.

« Roxas est venu me voir, tout à l'heure, et je l'ai trouvé vachement, mais alors, vachement bizarre. Tu saurais pas ce qu'il a, par hasard ?  
>– Non. »<p>

La réponse avait jailli de ses lèvres comme une évidence absolue et le silence de l'autre côté de la ligne semblait traduire, témoigner de la surprise de son interlocuteur. En même temps, il ne connaissait rien de son frère cadet, lui – il s'était imaginé quoi, ce Vanitas, aussi ? Que Roxas lui disait tout ? Qu'ils étaient aussi fusionnels et soudés que deux sœurs jumelles à la naissance ? La vérité était, le blond venait dans son appartement quand ça l'arrangeait, pour lui parler de ce qu'il voulait, et ils discutaient de temps en temps mais se voyaient généralement peu et non, non, et re-non, ne se disaient pas tout.

A la limite, ce Vani avait sans doute plus de chance de connaître l'adolescent que lui ; et d'ailleurs, cette réflexion lui fit penser à une discussion qu'il avait eue avec son frère, au sujet de ce même type qui lui parlait en ce moment-même, là, au téléphone. Une question lui traversa l'esprit et, froid comme jamais, il ne put s'empêcher de la poser, toutefois.

« Il se passe quoi entre Roxas et toi, exactement ? »

Le ton, la voix du blond s'était fait plus dur, un peu, plus cassant, sûrement – comme une lame, jusqu'ici émoussée, qu'on avait soudain rendue à l'armurier, et qui, tout à coup, ressortait du magasin belle, brillante, sûre d'elle et bien aiguisée. Une fois de plus, l'ami du cadet ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme s'il attendait que le silence installé rapidement – au contraire de Roxas, Cloud n'avait rien contre ce silence et ne le trouvait pas dérangeant – lui inspire les bribes d'une réponse plausible, intelligente.

« Je suppose qu'il pense que j'en pince pour lui ? »

La réponse avait su se faire attendre mais, sur le coup, elle égala sûrement en pointe et en précision le ton employé par l'aîné, juste avant – mais putain, comment, comment ce gars-là avait-il pu se douter de ce que pensait Roxas, de ce que Roxas n'avait dit qu'à son grand frère d'ailleurs, probablement ? Cloud garda les lèvres serrées, tout contre ses dents, comme il se disait que ce type n'inspirait pas confiance, décidément.

La preuve en arriva à la seconde suivante précisément : sans raison, Vanitas éclata de rire. Tout simplement, tout bêtement. A l'autre bout du fil. Comme ça. Sans justification, ni rien. Une, deux, dix, trente secondes – puis, il se calma, ne gardant qu'un souffle d'ironie, de moquerie dans sa voix grave.

« Cloud, ton frère, il me fait rêver, sérieux. »

La tonalité caractéristique du raccroché empêcha l'adulte de répondre à cette déclaration et l'abandonna, aussitôt, à ses propres réflexions.  
>Il eut beau réfléchir, toutefois, il ne trouva pas d'explication à ce qu'avait dit cet homme, et s'endormit soucieux de savoir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour Roxas, en fin de compte.<p>

* * *

><p>Jamais encore Roxas n'avait eu, dans sa vie entière, à faire face à pareille situation – et ça, putain, il en était certain, juste à fond, quoi.<br>C'était compliqué à expliquer, en fait, compliqué à définir, aussi, encore plus compliqué à décrire, à justifier, à présenter, et finalement tout ce qui tournait autour de ça n'était que bordel indéfini, indescriptible, injustifiable et in-plein d'autres choses diverses et variées – et jamais, jamais, franchement, jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans une merde pareille, simplement.

Il s'était pointé chez Vanitas, quelques jours auparavant, pour simplement s'entendre dire qu'il pouvait revenir s'il le voulait, mais rien des habituelles questions, rien de l'angoisse à laquelle son meilleur pote l'avait accoutumé, et rien de ces putains de gestes à la fois tellement trop cons, tellement trop inutiles, et tellement trop bons, tellement trop rassurants qui, en deux secondes et demie, savaient le rassurer mieux que tous les mots du monde – bordel, c'était une perte, et ça le stressait.

Ça le stressait, oui, de savoir que son meilleur ami et lui s'éloignaient, inexorablement ; ça le stressait, clair, d'avoir deviné jusque dans ses gestes et son regard fuyant qu'ils se séparaient, vraiment. Ça le stressait, aussi, d'avoir observé ce même regard, ces mêmes yeux l'évitant, sans cesse, comme s'il était porteur de peste ou d'on-ne-savait-trop-quelle maladie ; et puis, il y avait eu Cloud, Cloud qui l'avait appelé, comme ça, en fin de soirée, sans raison apparente, pour prendre de ses nouvelles, mais sa voix n'étaient pas normale à l'autre bout du fil et-

Et ça le stressait, d'avoir conscience qu'il existait un problème, un souci vis-à-vis de Cloud, mais ça le stressait, de ne pas réussir à mettre le doigt sur cet ennui, précis, de ne pas pouvoir simplement le résoudre et l'effacer et se rendre utile à son aîné, comme il avait dans l'intention de le faire depuis si longtemps – alors oui, ça le stressait, quoi.

Mais tout ça, toutes ces choses, toutes ces putains d'emmerdes qui arrivaient comme toujours au mauvais moment, non, au pire moment envisageable dans sa ligne du temps, eh bien, en fin de compte, tout bien calculé réfléchi envisagé, c'était peut-être pas si grave que ça – parce qu'en dehors de ce bordel indéfini et indéfinissable, infini de mille et un problèmes différents auquel le blond ne comprenait plus rien, y'avait encore pire. Ouais, voilà, pire, c'était le mot ; six, dix, cent fois pire, et beaucoup, beaucoup plus douloureux.

En silence, le blond se promit qu'une fois que son plan aurait fonctionné, il ferait payer Axel pour tout le stress engendré – et il lui rendrait la douleur au centuple, pour sûr.

Mais pour l'instant, fallait surtout qu'il se concentre, qu'il ait le courage, et-  
>Et qu'il le fasse, merde. Qu'il s'empare de son téléphone, qu'il fouille dans le répertoire, qu'il appelle Axel. Qu'il lui parle – maintenant. Et qu'il lui dise, lui transmette, lui fasse part.<p>

Lorsque, pour la sixième fois consécutive en deux jours, il leva son iPhone à hauteur de ses yeux, Roxas remarqua qu'aujourd'hui encore ses doigts tressaillaient, son corps tremblait, et sa paume semblait étonnamment moite contre la dureté fraîche de son bel iPhone.

Aucun des essais effectués jusqu'ici n'avait encore abouti, à vrai dire – un coup, il avait passé bien dix minutes à regarder son putain de téléphone en espérant qu'il composerait, appellerait tout seul, la fois suivante, il avait tapé deux chiffres avant d'abandonner, et ça avait continué, bordel ; trois chiffres, six, l'abandon, la peur et la colère en même temps, contre lui-même et de lui-même, de ses propres putains de faiblesses, et une fois il avait appuyé, mais raccroché en remarquant qu'il s'était trompé et merde, à la fin, il avait peur de foirer, une fois de plus.

Maudit plan, bordel. Maudite idée. Maudite imagination et maudites convictions – parce qu'après tout, quelles preuves il avait, hein, que ça fonctionnerait ? Eh bien ? Il en avait pas, merde, il basait toute sa putain de théorie sur ses propres interprétations et ça craignait, ça craignait un max', et il arriverait à rien, s'il continuait, et puis c'était grave quand même, à ce point !

Las, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, assis, mais n'osa pas s'étendre ni regarder le plafond et inspira-expira contre l'appareil qui se teinta de buée, encore une fois. Le numéro à l'écran s'y dévoila tout comme la chaleur la vapeur s'en allait, s'évadait – il le relut, le vérifia, s'en assura, et oui, finalement, c'était bien le numéro d'Axel, qu'il avait réussi à taper, afficher, simplement observer, regarder voir. Juste là.

Une touche et il entrerait en contact – enfin. Une touche. Une seule putain de pression sur une seule putain de touche, et son plan démarrerait, tout s'enchaînerait sûrement, rien ne s'emmêlerait, et les choses couleraient, naturellement, les unes après les autres dans la suite logique de leur accomplissement ; finalement.  
>Il respira à fond, ferma les yeux, se concentra comme il pouvait, porta le combiné à son oreille, sentit l'écran froid effleurer son doigt, et puis soudain, d'un seul coup, d'une seule pression, forte et décidée, appuya.<p>

Silence.  
>Le silence l'attrapa droit à la gorge et la serra si fort qu'il se sentit presque étouffer – alors, la première tonalité le fit sursauter. Tressaillir. Trembler – et l'iPhone, à vrai dire, il manqua de peu de le lâcher. Merde. Merde, merde, merde et re-merde, il était censé faire quoi, là, exactement ? Attendre qu'Axel décroche ? Oui ça bon d'accord, okay, mais ensuite, et après ? Lui parler ? Lui causer, ouais, lui dire quoi, en fait, quels mots quelles phrases quelles paroles précises, et comment formuler tout ce qu'il avait à balancer, là ?<p>

La poigne de fer de l'angoisse serrait son cou si fort qu'il ne parvenait plus à respirer et il était sûr, maintenant, il était sûr qu'il allait foirer, qu'aucun son ne sortirait s'il essayait seulement de parler - et c'était pas bon, non, c'était pourri, même, parce que s'il parlait pas, s'il disait rien, Axel comprendrait pas et raccrocherait et se poserait des questions et réfléchirait et lui poserait des questions et s'en irait reviendrait s'étonnerait partirait foncerait droit le dans tas arriverait à l'hôpital courrait à l'opération deviendrait une stupide fille cesserait d'être un garçon.

Son cœur faisait un bruit d'Enfer et le batteur fou dans sa poitrine alignait vingt rythmes différents à la fois, comme s'il avait été dotés de huit dix quinze bras, rien qu'histoire de frapper de cogner plus fort, sans s'arrêter encore et encore – alors seulement, Roxas réalisa qu'il en pouvait plus, non, qu'il en pouvait juste pas, et sans attendre une seconde de plus, sans même prêter attention à ce qui arrivait au loin contre ses oreilles fermées à la raison, sans non plus ne serait-ce qu'écouter si le roux lui avait ou non répondu, il abandonna abdiqua s'écroula et raccrocha – juste, comme ça.  
>La tension, d'un seul coup, retomba, et il se sentit con.<p>

Assis sur son lit, il reprenait son souffle, fatigué éreinté, trop rapide erratique – dans sa tête, les émotions avaient cessé de combattre et les réflexions, doucement, reprenaient leur place. Bordel, qu'il était con. Putain, mais quel abruti. Sérieux, franchement – quel triple idiot d'enfoiré de merde, bon à jeter inutile détestable imbécile. Raccrocher, comme ça ; il avait raccroché, comme ça.  
>Alors qu'enfin, il avait osé appeler, quoi.<p>

Évidemment, du coup, évidemment, qu'Axel avait reçu son coup de fil, avait vu son portable vibrer, l'avait entendu sonner, et avait voulu répondre – il l'espérait – ; mais bien sûr, aussi, bien sûr, qu'il avait pas eu le temps de le faire, et qu'il s'interrogeait maintenant, qu'il ne comprenait plus vraiment, et que sans aucun doute bientôt il chercherait à le rappeler.  
>Roxas pesta et serra les poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles fins marquent de sang la paume de sa main, dans l'espoir que ça l'aiderait à vite, trouver une idée.<p>

Le réveille-matin, tranquille immobile sur la table de chevet, n'indiquait pas moins d'une heure et demie du matin.

Merde fut sa première pensée – le fait que ça ait sonné, dans le combiné, devint toutefois rapidement la seconde. Ça avait sonné donc le portable d'Axel était allumé donc normalement il l'entendrait ; donc normalement il se questionnerait donc normalement il rappellerait.

Mais force était d'avouer que Roxas ne se sentait pas en état d'entendre sa voix, là - genre, absolument pas du tout. Heureusement pour lui, l'idée qui lui traversa l'esprit comme un éclair un jour de pluie lui sauva la mise et l'honneur du même coup ; en deux, quelques-unes, moins de dix minutes ce fut réglé et il n'en parla plus - n'y songea plus, deux-trois instants durant.

En lieu et place de l'appel il avait envoyé un SMS et il espérait de tout son cœur que le rouquin le verrait avant même d'avoir l'idée de lui téléphoner à son tour. L'avis de réception poussa l'appareil à émettre un son quelconque ; moins d'une seconde après, il sonnait et le prénom, le nom fictif d'Axel s'affichaient à l'écran mais Roxas se contenta de soupirer, trop épuisé pour batailler encore – il l'avait eu, son message, de toute façon, maintenant.

_« Rendez-vous au parc dans une demi-heure. »_

Un nouveau soupir, inspire-expire, et le blond décida que soit il suivrait, soit il suivrait pas – et dans ce dernier cas, eh bien, il aviserait. Merde, ça le stressait, l'idée qu'Axel puisse refuser ; mais en même temps, mais en même temps, quoi, ils étaient réconciliés, quasiment, quoiqu'un peu de nouveau fâchés, mais le rouquin l'aimait et merde, merde, il espérait plus que tout au monde qu'il pouvait encore une fois compter sur cet amour qu'il lui portait pour obtenir de lui ce qu'il désirait parce que ça devenait primordial, là.  
>Les mains tremblant toujours, il parvint finalement à éteindre son iPhone et le fourra dans la sacoche qui se heurtait contre sa hanche, à chaque fois qu'il marchait.<p>

Allez, le moment était arrivé, maintenant – il allait devoir se lever, marcher, avancer, y aller, arriver, et affronter. Mais sincèrement, il savait pas du tout s'il aurait le courage de le faire.

Ainsi drapé plus qu'habillé de la robe jolie qu'il avait tout juste achetée, il se sentait tellement différent – mais bordel, de son plein gré.

* * *

><p>Et voilà... :3<p>

En priant pour que vous ne soyez pas traumatisé(e)s par mes idées bizarres D: J'espère vous retrouver pour la suite qui sera, je pense, plus intéressante ! ^^


	38. Il paraît que les robes

Hello tout le monde ! =)

Ici Momo, comme d'habitude quoi. Chapitre 38, enfin. C'est surtout centré sur Axel et Roxas, cette fois, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira =) (Un peu de romance, enfiiin *bam*)

Valà valà, j'ai rien d'autre à dire... Ah, si. Vous savez, depuis peu, sur FFnet, on peu ajouter une image avec chaque fanfiction... Eh bien, j'ai ajouté la couverture qu'aura cette histoire une fois que je l'aurai faite imprimer 8D Doonc, vous pouvez maintenant observer la superbe couverture (juste l'avant, toutefois xP) que m'a faite Kurozaya que j'aime, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaît autant qu'à moi. x3

(En bonus, y'a même mon vrai nom, dessus. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Je perds mon anonymaaat *sort* De toute façon, je sais même pas si vous arrivez à lire... Huhu.)

Comme on me l'a demandé plusieurs fois déjà, voici un lien pour voir la couverture en grande (très grande) taille : http[]:/[]/uprapide.c[]om/images/invite/covermomo_1[].png Enlevez les 4 "[]" et appréciez ! o/

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 38 : Il paraît que les robes ne vont pas qu'aux filles<span>

Plus il le regardait, plus il l'observait, moins Roxas parvenait à se persuader que ce visage qu'il voyait, reflété dans la glace du miroir à sa main, était réellement, pour de vrai le sien – il s'était maquillé différemment, déjà, quoique, pas forcément, mais en tout cas, ça lui donnait un drôle d'air, et le bleu de son regard était teinté de mille choses qu'il n'y avait jamais vues auparavant ; en réalité, ça le faisait flipper.

De lire tout ça rien que sur sa gueule, justement parce que bordel, si les gens pouvaient deviner à sa tronche ce qu'il songeait et ressentait, eh bien, il était vachement, vachement dans la merde. Haine, colère, rage habituelles s'en étaient allées, et c'était bien ça le pire – car à la place qu'elles avaient laissée résidaient maintenant d'autres trucs, d'autres putains d'émotions indescriptibles, mêlées toutes d'hésitation et d'angoisse, et son cœur battait, battait fort au creux de son torse, comme il tâchait de se promettre, de se jurer sur sa vie son honneur sa mère Axel et plein d'autres gens de ne pas, non, surtout pas réfléchir aux causes, aux raisons de ce qu'il était en train de foutre, là, maintenant.

Il devait le faire, il allait le faire et c'était tout – le reste, mieux valait simplement ne pas y penser. Ne pas même y songer. Y réfléchir, non ; l'ignorer, l'oublier, l'enterrer, et le tuer pour de bon, une fois pour toutes. Interdiction formelle ne serait-ce que d'envisager la moindre possibilité de réponse à l'abominable question qu'était ce « pourquoi », intimement trop lié aux émotions qu'il s'efforçait de fuir et d'effacer.  
>De toute manière, ça ferait que l'emmerder, il en était sûr et certain – enfin, du moins, il croyait bien.<p>

Un nouveau coup d'œil stressé au miroir lui fit réaliser que c'était peut-être le temps de vérifier, là. Genre ; s'observer encore une fois, se mater dans la glace, checker le moindre recoin de son apparence et être sûr, certain, plus que ça que c'était vraiment bon de chez bon, cette fois – que y'aurait pas de couille, pas d'emmerde, pas même de petite coquille dans ce qui allait se passer, et que tout se passerait justement pile poil comme il l'avait si bien planifié.  
>Alors, il prit son courage à deux mains, inspira et releva le miroir, regarda.<p>

La robe toute blanche différait tant des fringues noires qu'il portait d'habitude que, sur le coup, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs – parce qu'il était pas con, non plus, depuis le temps qu'il préparait son coup, il avait répété, ressassé, réécrit redessiné, mais toujours c'était pareil et il pouvait pas, non, il arrivait pas à s'observer dans cette robe-là sans se sentir automatiquement bizarre, étrange, anormal – ça lui fit peur, presque mal, et il cligna des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve enfin le courage de regarder vraiment.

Il fallait qu'il soit présentable et convaincant. Lui, oui, convaincant habillé en meuf ; et le jupon noir dépassait les rebords, les limites du vêtement qui atteignait tout juste ses genoux, et le nœud foncé assorti paraissait large et lourd dans son dos comme il en cognait le bas à chaque fois que le blond se relevait, bougeait, marchait seulement, et le ruban qui retenait ses cheveux en chignon glissait dans son cou sitôt qu'il tournait la tête et regardait ailleurs, et-

Et merde, à la fin. Il savait même pas si c'était censé ressembler à ça, une vraie fille – enfin, un vrai travesti, plutôt. Dans le genre, encore plus grave, encore plus atteint qu'Axel ; dans le genre, ce qu'il avait prévu d'être une nuit, de paraître à ses yeux, juste dans l'espoir que ça choque le rouquin assez pour le décider à abandonner son idée débile de se faire opérer.

Angoissé, incertain, Roxas sauta du lit et tâcha de se remémorer quel genre de meufs promenaient leurs froufrous dans le magasin pour lolitas où il avait foutu les pieds, une seule fois, histoire de choisir rapidos et d'acheter le truc qu'il portait, là, juste maintenant ; mais il y arrivait pas, se souvenait pas, et c'était la merde parce que sérieux, il savait pas comment il allait faire, maintenant.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il remarqua son iPhone toujours en sa main et décida de, bêtement, ne rien planifier de plus – quand au lien qui put se faire dans son esprit à ce moment-là, sûrement qu'il en saurait jamais rien. Enfin, c'était pas comme si c'était important, non plus. C'était plutôt une espèce de conséquence d'un hasard bizarre, et mine de rien ça l'arrangeait bien, quand même – voilà. D'une main, il défit le ruban qui le gênait et laissa retomber ses cheveux, pour une fois bien coiffés, droits et ondulés, sur ses épaules qu'ils effleurèrent à peine ; de l'autre, il épousseta sa robe, sans lâcher son téléphone qu'il décida de garder comme ça, étant donné qu'une robe de meuf n'avait par définition pas de poches, et il se glissa sans bruit en dehors de sa chambre.

A ses pieds, pas de talons, quand même ; juste, d'immenses et longues chaussettes ou bas ou il-savait-pas-comment-ça-s'appelait blanc nacré, achetés au passage, choisis sur le tas, et il lui semblait bien qu'on nommait les horreurs qu'il portait ballerines – enfin, au moins, ça faisait pas de bruit, et c'était toujours ça de pris.

Il ne comprit pas par quelle force il passa, soudain, de sa chambre à la porte, de la porte au couloir et du couloir à l'ascenseur, à l'extérieur ; mais il s'en foutait pas mal, à vrai dire. L'important dans l'histoire c'est qu'il était là, qu'il avançait, qu'il courait même, sans bruit et seul, paumé dans la nuit qui l'entourait, son iPhone éteint et pas trois sous sur lui, à peine la clé de sa piaule dans la main qui ne tenait pas le téléphone, et qu'il partait sans rien vers un truc qui pourrait bien le tuer ou le blesser ou l'affaiblir ou il savait pas quoi d'autre mais putain, putain, putain, il le faisait – il le faisait.

Avec tout le putain de courage et la putain de liberté qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir ; ça prenait juste une autre forme, mais en fin de compte, c'était pas plus mal et bordel, il se sentait... Fou. Taré. Pas bien dans sa tête – mais vivant. Détraqué, dérangé, tout déconné jusqu'à l'os – mais vivant. _Vi-vant_. Et important, aussi.

Peu de temps après, il arriva au parc, essoufflé, s'arrêta d'un seul coup et se demanda si sa cause était juste, si c'était quand même une bonne idée, toute cette connerie monumentale, cette monumentale connerie qu'il était en train de faire et qu'était sûrement la plus grosse connerie qu'il ait jamais faite de sa vie – mais il avait pris sa décision sur un coup de tête et le même coup de tête lui fit choisir que oui, ça valait le coup.  
>Si ça pouvait vraiment détourner Axel de son intention, alors oui, bordel, oui, ça valait le coup.<p>

L'adrénaline due à la folie de son geste retomba vite, toutefois, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Axel était toujours pas là ; mais il se prit pas la tête pour si peu, cette fois, et se tapit dans l'ombre, priant pour que personne le voie. Dans sa tête, il répétait encore les mille phrases auxquelles il avait pensé ces derniers jours, celles qu'il était censé ressortir tout de go une fois que le rouquin se pointerait ; mais il trouvait pas les mots, et son cœur battait si vite, et il savait pas où il en était, mais ce putain de sourire sur sa gueule voulait pas s'en aller et Axel n'arrivait pas, mais s'il savait pas finalement, s'il avait pas eu le SMS, ou s'il voulait pas, s'il était trop fâché, merde, s'il refusait de le voir, bordel, il allait faire quoi ?

Pris d'un soudain accès de panique, il alluma en vitesse son iPhone, seulement pour remarquer qu'il avait reçu aucun message en retour, et la putain d'angoisse aussitôt prit de l'ampleur, s'intensifia.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'enfin, enfin, il entendit un bruit de pas et releva la tête.  
>Les mèches rouges dans la nuit ne trompaient pas mais ça le rassura pas, bien au contraire – et là où il avait voulu, non, il s'était promis de foncer vers lui, et de lui gueuler dessus, directement, avec force et assurance, sûr de lui, eh bien, tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'est bredouiller bêtement son nom, comme le grand con qu'il était, et quand le travelo tourna la tête dans sa direction il le trouva plus si travelo que ça, finalement.<p>

« Axel, je... »

Il avait bredouillé les deux premiers mots qui lui étaient passés par la tête et maintenant Axel le regardait, effaré, sans rien piger de ce qui se passait, carrément choqué par l'apparence de Roxas qu'il avait sûrement même pas reconnu, fringué comme ça ; alors, avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, un seul putain de mot qui lui aurait fait perdre ses moyens et son honneur et ses mots et tout ce qu'il pouvait bien posséder, le blond s'avança et, en guise de salut, lui balança un immense coup de poing dans le ventre.

« Enfoiré ! Cria-t-il presque, et sans qu'il pige trop pourquoi sa main rejoignit son torse, le tissu de la robe blanche, au niveau de son cœur. T-Te voir en meuf, bordel, ça m'ferait, ça m'ferait au moins aussi bizarre que ç-ça, merde, mais tu vas piger à la fin, connard ? »

Abasourdi, le rouquin ne parvint même pas à réagir – et Roxas sentit son cœur louper trois battements, sa respiration sursauter, quelques putains de larmes naître au coin de ses paupières, et Roxas voulut continuer cependant, hurler encore, l'engueuler pour ne pas avoir à écouter sa réponse, et Roxas poursuivit le jugement qu'il menait, fonça dans le tas encore une fois, sauf que là ses mots n'avaient pas de sens et ses phrases voulaient rien dire et c'était la merde, merde, un putain de surplus de sentiments dans tous les sens qui lui faisait perdre l'esprit et la raison et le peu de conscience et bordel, à la fin.

« Les filles c'est pas des mecs et les mecs c'est pas des filles, reprit-il, et bordel pourquoi tu comprends rien, mais tu piges vraiment que dalle, tu peux juste pas faire ça, c'est dégueulasse et r'garde-moi, r'garde-moi j'te dis, j'suis horrible comme ça t'entends, hor-rible, merde, c'est juste pas naturel, c'est que d'la putain de connerie, merde ! »

Il hurlait, tempêtait et vociférait même pas fort mais avec tellement de passion et d'emportement qu'il entendit même pas Axel appeler son nom, une fois deux fois trois fois, et qu'il vit même pas la lumière à l'autre bout du parc, qu'il entendit pas les pas se rapprocher, qu'il réalisa pas qu'ils étaient pas tout seuls – et puis, tout à coup, deux bras puissants entourèrent ses épaules et l'attirèrent contre le torse du roux, et il se sentit attrapé, capturé, vaincu, défait, bousillé, déprimé, fatigué, presque mort-  
>Contre lui, il réalisa soudain qu'Axel tremblait, mine de rien.<p>

« Chut, chuut, Roxas, il murmura au beau milieu de ses cheveux blonds, s'il te plaît, tais-toi, on est pas seuls, y'a des gens là-bas et s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît je t'en supplie, tais-toi, laisse-moi deux secondes et laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'il te plaît... »

De l'autre côté du terrain vague, les faces de babouin avaient réagi à leur engueulade discussion autre chose et l'adolescent, pigeant d'un seul coup à quel point il avait été con de causer aussi fort, ne put s'empêcher d'enfouir son visage contre le roux, juste deux secondes, le temps d'oublier à quel point il avait honte – ça suffit pas, toutefois. Axel tressaillait contre lui et sa voix était faible et son ton sonnait inégal et son cœur battait comme un malade.

Il n'eut pas besoin de parler, cependant, pour que son pote capte que la réponse était oui et qu'il pouvait lui expliquer, maintenant, que c'était même à son tour de parler, et qu'il fallait qu'ils en discutent, sans quoi ça allait faire mal et leur faire mal, bientôt.

« Maman a horreur des garçons, murmura Axel, et Roxas sentit qu'il avait paumé quelques doigts entre ses mèches dorées. Elle voulait que je sois une fille à la base, d'où mon prénom qu'elle a jamais voulu changer d'ailleurs, et puis… J'sais pas, c'est bizarre, ça doit avoir un truc à voir avec... Mon père tu vois, et puis elle est pas bien mais j'ai toujours tellement voulu lui faire plaisir, elle m'a éduqué comme ça, et je suis mieux en fille, j'suis plus sûr de moi tu comprends, mais... Mais je sais plus où j'en suis, merde... »

Le blond eut envie de le frapper – il savait pas pourquoi, juste comme ça. Parce qu'il le méritait, sûrement. Mais les mots du travelo lui arrivaient par intermittences bizarres irrégulières et il comprenait pas tout tellement ce qu'il ressentait obstruait à la fois sa vue et sa tête et son ouïe et son cœur ; la douleur, immense, le bonheur, infime, et le compromis à trouver au beau milieu alors que lui non plus, merde, lui non plus, il savait plus où il en était, c'était impossible et ça craignait grave et il allait devoir se rendre à l'évidence, là, il savait juste pas quoi faire.

« E-Elle a toujours beaucoup souffert à cause des hommes, alors j'ai toujours cru que c'était normal, enfin, tu vois, qu'elle ait peur de moi aussi, ou bien, je sais pas trop, je- »

Un coup de poing placé droit entre ses côtes l'empêcha de parler plus et, du même mouvement, il s'éloigna du blond qui releva aussitôt sur lui un regard bourré non pas de haine, mais de pure et simple colère – et c'était pas du mépris, non, c'était pas de la moquerie non plus, en fait, c'était juste de la colère pure et dure, le sentiment d'injustice désagréable dans sa poitrine et tout ce qui allait avec, là.

« Ta mère, c'est qu'une putain d'égoïste de merde ! Recommença alors le blond, plein d'encore plus de rage qu'auparavant. Elle souffre en meuf mais ça l'emmerde pas que t'en sois une aussi, c'est ça ? Genre, elle s'en fout que toi tu puisses avoir mal ? J'l'avais dit, merde, j'l'avais dit, c'est qu'une pute ! »

Aussitôt, il songea à regretter l'insulte qu'il venait de balancer – mais aussitôt, il se dit que finalement non, y'avait juste pas de raison, quoi. Certes, ça avait fait un foin pas possible la dernière fois qu'il avait osé parler ainsi de la mère d'Axel ; mais là, mais là, mais là...

Mais là, c'était juste pas pareil. Pas la même chose, non ; c'était un autre truc, un truc putain de différent, et toute cette foutue différence tenait sans aucun doute à ce que, merde, quoi, il avait donné du sien, cette fois. Vraiment donné du sien. Genre, vraiment vraiment – vachement, à fond. Deux semaines, trois peut-être, en tout cas deux, deux putains de semaines à préparer rien que de quoi mettre son projet à exécution ; l'idée trouvée, il avait dû chercher une robe, se glisser dans des magasins de meufs donc, affronter le regard des meufs en question, mentir au sujet d'une copine qu'il n'avait pas, parfois inventer une quelconque histoire de sœur à qui il aurait voulu offrir un cadeau, et puis en choisir une, de robe, y aller au pif complet sur la taille parce qu'il savait pas comment réussir à l'essayer sans passer pour un enfoiré de travelo, lui aussi, et puis, et puis, les répétitions, seul, dans sa chambre, face au miroir, attacher cette saloperie et enfiler les bas, les collants, les talons qu'il avait fini par abandonner, réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait, ce qu'il ferait, ce que ça donnerait et ce qu'il espérait-

Mais.  
>Il espérait quoi, exactement ? Pourquoi, hein, vraiment ? Il faisait ça, il s'emmerdait comme ça, mais pour quelle raison, en fin de compte ? Y'avait vraiment un but qu'il poursuivait, derrière toutes ces conneries ? Derrière cette peur qui lui transperçait la poitrine, maintenant, ce stress incommensurable, cette douleur, ce mal-être dangereux, désagréable, horrible à l'intérieur, et il avait mal, mal, mal, mais pourquoi, pour quoi, pour qui ? Pour Axel ? Ou bien, pour lui-même ? Pour les deux, pour aucun, c'était sérieux ?<br>Oui, c'était sérieux. Sans aucun doute possible, envisageable. C'était sérieux – il était là, à près d'une heure du matin, peut-être deux, vêtu d'une robe maquillé en fille chaussé de ballerines, cheveux détachés ondulés délicats doux dorés, et oui, oui, oui, c'était sérieux.

Il désirait plus que tout qu'Axel abandonne cette connerie d'idée, cette saloperie d'idée de se faire opérer, et la pensée seule de le voir, non, de l'imaginer en fait, plus en travelo mais en trans, plus en lopette mais en femme, plus en tarlouse mais en trans, lui faisait si mal qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux – presque.

La main du roux sur sa joue lui confirma que le mot « presque » n'avait pas lieu d'être et il hésita entre l'horreur et le désespoir, à l'instant où l'index long récolta sur sa joue l'ombre, légère, d'une larme amère. Merde, il avait mal au cœur, maintenant. Putain, bordel, merde ; il se mordit la lèvre, fort, trop fort même, et ça lui fit encore plus mal, mais merde, à la fin, putain de bordel de merde.

« Roxas... »

La voix d'Axel lui parut loin et il n'osa pas relever les yeux sur le rouquin qui devait le fixer, sûrement – il avait peur, de toute façon, peur et juste pas envie parce que peur de croiser son regard, de lire la haine ou la colère ou la pitié ou la tendresse ou autre chose dans ce vert étrange, captivant, peur de s'y perdre et d'y perdre ses mots qu'il retrouvait déjà quasi pas, peur de plus savoir quoi dire et quoi faire parce que-

La main du roux glissa sur sa joue et la caressa, d'une phalange puis de sa paume, avec un mélange de douceur et d'autre chose qui le fit détourner la tête, les joues rouges et les yeux ailleurs. Il était paumé, merde, il savait plus quoi faire ni où aller et fallait qu'il s'y résolve, fallait qu'il laisse Axel s'en occuper, de tout de tout ça, et qu'il se remette à lui, pour une fois, qu'il... Qu'il... Il savait pas.

« Roxas..., reprit alors la voix qu'il connaissait si bien, quelque part, un peu au loin, au-delà de ses paupières, de sa vue brouillée embrouillée embuée, et il sentit qu'il allait se remettre à pleurer. Roxas, si ça va pas, tu... Tu... »

Il sentait que le travelo allait balancer un truc important et du coup, il put pas s'empêcher de relever les yeux, relever la tête, le regarder malgré tout ; mais sur ses joues commençaient à couler encore ces putains, putains de larmes à la con, et il savait plus quoi faire pour les cacher, pour qu'Axel ne les voie pas, pour qu'il s'en soucie même pas les oublie les ignore, et sa tête lui tournait tournait tournait comme lorsqu'on a pleuré non-stop pendant deux heures, et le regard du rouquin le dévisageait, son cœur battait battait battait, il sentait que c'était comme dangereux comme horrible comme la fin la fin la f-

« Roxas... Je suis... Tellement, tellement... Désolé... »

Deux mains dans ses cheveux, les longs doigts entre ses mèches, le blond contre la peau les ongles la peau la douceur la peau la couleur douce et chaude, les yeux d'Axel plein d'hésitation d'incompris de questions, les larmes nouveau-nées au bord au coin en-dessus en-dessous ici là partout, et son front presque contre le sien, son regard presque dans le sien – les larmes au bord de ses yeux, aussi, de ses yeux à lui, son maquillage dont il se foutait éperdument, maintenant, et putain d'merde, il avait envie de pleurer, il pleurait, il pleurait, il allait pas s'arrêter, là, c'était la merde et la fin du monde et la merde et il pouvait plus rien faire et la merde et Axel deviendrait une femme et la merde et il avait foiré même en jouant sa dernière carte et la merde et la merde.

Les mains qu'il avait lui-même placées devant ses foutus yeux bourrés de larmes trop salées lui faisaient comme un écran et l'empêchaient de voir, d'examiner, d'apercevoir seulement Axel, de l'observer, et d'essayer même de deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien penser.

Et il réfléchissait plus, merde, il pensait même plus, il arrivait à rien et rien ne voulait plus traverser sa putain de tête, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'Axel allait devenir une meuf et l'écoutait pas et continuait à persévérer, et que même le voir en robe l'en détournait pas, qu'au fond si ça se trouve on pouvait rien y faire, que c'était perdu d'avance mais que bordel, il le voulait pas, ça, il le refusait, qu'il devienne un trans, il le préférait, lorsqu'il était travelo, il le préférerait même, s'il était un mec, et il le détestait quand il voulait être femme, mais il l'adorait quand il-

« Espèce de connard ! »

Hurler, pour stopper ses pensées.  
>L'incohérence dans sa tête se traduisait en ses actions, maintenant. <em>Aïe<em>.

« T'es qu'un enfoiré de travelo de merde, Axel ! Salaud ! Fils de pute ! J'te déteste, bordel, j'te hais, j'te hais, j'te hais ! »

Et il aurait pu le frapper mais il le faisait pas, et il aurait pu crier encore plus fort mais il le faisait pas, et il aurait pu s'en aller mais il le faisait pas, et il aurait pu fuir fuir fuir la douleur le chagrin le malheur mais il le faisait pas, et il aurait pu ignorer oublier abandonner Axel mais il le faisait pas.

Bordel. Putain de merde. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'attache, non, se soit attaché autant à cet enfoiré ? Qu'il refuse comme ça de le laisser s'en aller ? Qu'il n'accepte pas, qu'il l'envoie chier, et qu'il s'oppose à cette connerie d'idée ? Pourquoi il vivait pas sa vie, pourquoi il le laissait pas, pourquoi il s'accrochait encore et encore à lui toujours, pourquoi il cherchait pas trouvait pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

Mais, quelqu'un d'autre – quelqu'un d'autre, pour faire quoi ?

Et puis, sa colère, elle était due à quoi ? Sa tristesse, il la devait à quoi ? Ce bordel indescriptible d'émotions dans sa tête et dans son corps, c'était merci à quoi ? Ses questions, ses pas-de-réponses et son esprit qui tournait, malade de pas savoir, ça venait de quoi ? Ce refus ce rejet total de l'opération, cette engueulade cette discussion pour ou contre, contre ou pour, pourquoi ?

« Roxas, l'appela alors Axel, tout doucement, comme pour le calmer, mais ça eut l'effet contraire, Roxas, dis-moi ce qui va pas, je-  
>– Ce qui va pas ? Ce qui va pas ? Mais je vais te dire ce qui va pas, pauvre con ! T'as pas à devenir une meuf, merde ! Fais pas cette opération ! Bordel, Axel, si t'as un neurone qui fonctionne dans ton cerveau de merde, alors écoute, quoi, je t'interdis, t'entends, je t'interdis de faire cette opération à la con ! T'as pas l'droit, t'as pas l'droit de me faire ça ! Et et si tu la fais, eh b-bien v-va te faire f-foutre ! »<p>

La haine, non, la rage lui avait permis de hurler mots simples mais phrases complètes, mais il avait déconné sur la fin et maintenant les sanglots revenaient dans sa voix étranglée, lui faisaient tourner la tête et il savait plus où il était, ce qu'il faisait vraiment – oubliée, la robe, zappé, le maquillage, à la poubelle, ses godasses, et qu'il aille se faire voir, son déguisement, il avait à peine conscience du spectacle pathétique qu'il offrait et il savait juste qu'il engueulait Axel, là, pour pas avoir à le supplier d'abandonner l'idée, en fait.

Mais plus que tout il était sûr et certain qu'il jouait en ce moment même sa toute dernière carte, son tout dernier atout, et si celui-ci ne réussissait pas, si ça foirait juste comme c'était en train de foirer, eh bien...

Axel avait sous les yeux le spectacle le plus surprenant, étonnant, touchant, bouleversant et anormal, insensé, inattendu, bordélique, incompréhensible, ingérable qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de voir.

Roxas, son Roxas, l'homme qu'il aimait dont il rêvait – et ça, enfin, il en avait pas honte, mais bon, c'était pas partagé, et puis, c'était sans espoir, il le savait, mais pourtant, il tremblait là, et en fait, et si, et si, et si ? – le regardait de ces yeux qu'il devinait à peine derrière les mains et qui pourtant le transperçaient d'un bout à l'autre, l'attaquaient l'agressaient le faisaient souffrir comme jamais, et il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir osé ne serait-ce que penser à cette idée ; parce que oui, fallait le dire, c'était ça. Quand il voyait le blond comme ça, mal à l'aise, en pleurs, lui toujours si fier, eh bien, Axel pigeait quand même que c'était grave et il avait envie de tout faire, de tout essayer du moins, pour tout arranger, et pour qu'il sourie à nouveau.

« Huh... Axel... Je... Gn... J'veux pas avoir fait ça pour r-rien... Gn... Merde... »

D'un seul coup, déclic – non. Clic, et dé-clic.  
>Une seule phrase, sur le bon ton, avec les bons gestes, le bon regard ; les mains toujours contre son visage, les yeux toujours bleus embués de larmes, mais le regard qu'il fallait, oui, pile poil le bon, celui qui le visait lui et personne d'autre, qui le touchait lui aussi, qui se plantait dans son cœur, dans sa tête et qui disait <em>pitié, Axel, me laisse pas tomber, pas maintenant, je-<em>

Je.  
>Je quoi ?<br>Je suis désolé, peut-être. Je m'en veux. _(J'ai essayé, je suis contre, je ne veux pas, j'ai essayé de te faire abandonner oublier, j'ai voulu te détourner)_ Je suis désolé d'avoir foiré, je m'en veux de m'être planté – et puis, et puis, et si c'était, je te préfère autrement, et si c'était, je te préfère travelo, et si c'était, je te préfère en mec, et si c'était, je t'apprécie quand même, et si c'était, et si c'était, et si c'était-

Trois mots, sept lettres. Les plus prononcées du monde, sûrement. Celles que t'apprends en premier quand tu découvres une nouvelle langue, celles que tu cherches toujours à dire à toutes les occasions, celles qui des fois font sourire et des fois font tellement, tellement mal – putain, il osait même pas les penser, tellement ça lui semblait pas croyable, à mi-chemin entre rêve et réalité.

Roxas ne voulait pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien – tout ça quoi ? Tout ça quoi, hein ? C'était simple, merde. La robe, les chaussures, les bas, le maquillage, les cheveux, l'appel, le message, une heure du matin, tous deux au parc et voici qu'il pleurait, oui, Roxas pleurait en lui demandant, plus ou moins explicitement, de ne pas le faire, simplement de ne pas le faire – et à ça, merde, à ça, il pouvait vraiment, vraiment pas dire non.

Une fois de plus, Roxas se retrouva dans ses bras, après ça. Étonnamment, il s'y tut. Y resta. S'y calma, doucement. S'y rasséréna. Oublia les sanglots, effaça les peines, éloigna la tristesse et la colère – et Axel lui-même n'avait plus vraiment conscience de ce qu'il disait, maintenant, mais il lui parlait doucement, murmurait à l'oreille du blond, et lui promettait, lui jurait, sur tout ce qu'il aimait et possédait, que jamais jamais jamais il ne la ferait, cette opération, et ça suffisait, au fond.

En cet instant-même, Roxas était tout ce qui comptait, de toute façon.

Sa mère ? Rien à foutre. Rien. A. Foutre.

« Axel ? »

La petite voix trop timide et trop faible pour être habituelle le tira soudain de sa rêverie et il regarda Roxas, droit dans les cheveux, puis dans les yeux.

« Hm ?  
>– Je... Je vais y aller, je pense. M-Merci... »<p>

Axel ne répondit pas tout de suite. L'adolescent dans ses bras les quitta, doucement, bien plus tendrement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait d'ailleurs, et puis s'en éloigna, lentement – pour toute réponse, le rouquin parvint à placer deux mains sur ses joues douces, et orienta son visage en sa direction, cherchant à nouveau les grands yeux bleus.

Lorsqu'il les trouva, ils étaient pleins d'une émotion toute nouvelle et il eut envie de l'embrasser ; il se retint, toutefois. C'était étrange, cette impression qu'il avait, qu'un baiser sur ces lèvres pâles les dénaturerait, les salirait presque, les violerait – il secoua un peu la tête.

« Je ferai pas l'opération, souffla-t-il alors. C'est promis, juré. J'appelle demain pour annuler, d'accord ? »

Les yeux bleus abandonnèrent l'émotion nouvelle pour la joie la plus totale et parfaite, et quelque chose dans la poitrine d'Axel se réchauffa agréablement, qui le fit sourire contre sa propre volonté.

« C'est vrai ? Demanda le blond, plein d'espoir.  
>– Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, si tu savais... »<p>

Roxas s'échappa de son emprise et bredouilla qu'il devait partir – Axel ne le retint pas, mais crut déceler sur son visage un mince sourire et, au fond, c'était amplement suffisant. Ça allait, comme ça, de toute façon ; et peu importait sa mère, peu importait l'opération, il avait décidé d'être comme le blond désirait qu'il soit, et ce, quand bien même cela signifiait rester un garçon.  
>Il sourit, et laissa à la nuit le soin de les raccompagner, tous deux, jusqu'à leur demeure respective.<p>

De son côté, ce soir-là, Roxas rentra heureux, le cœur léger – pour de vrai.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. =)<p>

Ce chapitre fait à peu près 4'900 mots, et les suivants sont aussi relativement longs. J'espère que ça n'embêtera personne ^^" En dehors de ça, ce chapitre-ci finit bien et, j'avoue, j'aurais presque pu finir l'histoire comme ça... Mais non, en fait. =D Rassurez-vous (ou pas), y'a encore quelques embrouilles à venir dans les chapitres suivants. J'espère que ça vous plaira x3

Sinon, eh bien... Encore 5 chapitres, et la fanfiction sera terminée pour de bon, quoi... Au plaisir de vous retrouver la prochaine fois, en tout cas x3 (J'espère :3)

Merci d'avoir lu ! =)


	39. Il paraît que la surprise

Bonsoir, peuple de FFnet ! Ici votre concitoyenne Momo qui- bref, ma gueule. xD Voici donc le 39ème chapitre de CCC, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! xP

J'avoue, j'ai rigolé un peu (machiavéliquement, notez) en lisant certains commentaires, parce que j'ai eu l'impression que vous pensiez que la nuit de Roxas était finie, qu'il était au bout de ses peines, que tout irait bien... Et puis, je me suis sentie un peu méchante, aussi, du coup. Parce qu'il a pas fini d'en baver, en fait =D *bam*

Brefouille. En espérant de tout coeur que ça vous plaira, je remercie chaudement **Anonyme** et **Darling Sue** pour leur review et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 39 : Il paraît que la surprise sait se faire attendre<span>

Lorsqu'enfin l'entrée de son appartement le happa, lorsqu'enfin la lourde porte sur lui se referma, Roxas adressa un regard à son fidèle iPhone, resté dans sa main jusqu'ici, et remarqua qu'il était près de deux heures du matin, déjà. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il sourit ; et puis, il se laissa glisser, le long de la construction en bois, se laissa tomber, jusqu'à se retrouver assis, et défit mollement ses chaussures qu'il ramassa ensuite, histoire de s'éclipser dans sa chambre, sans faire trop de bruit.

Mais à vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à se soucier de Kévin ou de sa mère ; il venait sans doute d'expérimenter l'heure, non, la demi-heure la plus intense de sa vie, et il en ressortait heureux, trop peut-être, mais heureux, bordel, content, fier de lui, et tellement tellement heureux, il l'avait déjà dit, rien que parce qu'Axel, finalement, ne deviendrait pas une fille.  
>Il répéta la phrase à voix basse, juste pour s'assurer que c'était pas des conneries, tout ça – mais le rouquin l'avait promis, il deviendrait pas une fille. Il deviendrait pas une fille.<p>

Et au fond, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait, à lui.  
>Un stupide sourire collé à ses lèvres, il s'aventura dans le couloir de l'appartement, et en fait, il avait complètement zappé sa robe, ses bas ou ses collants, son maquillage que ses larmes avaient défait, presque bousillé anéanti annihilé, ses cheveux mi-longs et détachés, ondulés sur ses épaules fines, son déguisement au grand complet.<p>

Il aurait peut-être pas dû, note.  
>Mais, c'est bien connu ; le bonheur est une sale drogue qui revêt l'aspect du bien pour ne troubler que mieux, et sait faire baisser la garde juste au bon moment, le temps exact d'asséner le coup le plus fatal.<p>

Lorsque pour rejoindre sa chambre il longea le salon, la lumière y était allumée, y tournait encore la télévision – et tout le reste se passa si vite qu'il n'y comprit plus rien.

Un type, grand, maladroit, dans son salon dans sa maison, Kévin – debout, réveillé, à deux heures du mat', et justement, la lumière allumée, la télévision branchée, et l'air suspicieux qu'il lui adressa en premier bientôt revêtit les couleurs de la surprise, de l'horreur, de l'incompréhension comme il appelait son nom, fort ; un deux trois quatre, sa mère qui accourt, effrayée, déboule à son tour dans la pièce et le voit le regarde l'observe l'examine, ne comprend pas – et merde, merde, merde, elle prend peur, s'exclame, recule, blêmit pâlit, le dévisage encore, le reconnaît à peine et crie s'écrie, peut-être qu'elle l'engueule peut-être qu'elle s'engueule elle-même, il ne sait pas personne ne sait mais de nouveau sa tête et son monde tournent et-

Et il a envie de voir Axel, parce qu'avec Axel c'est tellement plus facile de dire les choses, en vérité – ça lui semble, du moins, maintenant que c'est fait.

* * *

><p>Dans la cage au milieu du salon, les hamsters d'Axel s'étaient endormis depuis longtemps.<p>

Mais il s'en fichait un peu, à vrai dire. Allongé sur son lit, le portable en main, à ses yeux ne comptait plus rien – plus rien sinon le fait qu'il se sentait jeune, à nouveau, adolescent sûrement, la tête dans les nuages et le cœur où l'amour fait des ravages, Roxas l'image dans sa tête et Roxas le prénom affiché à l'écran du téléphone, maintenant.  
>Il allait lui envoyer un message et malgré ce qu'il venait de vivre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser un peu mais en même temps, il était tant, tellement, si heureux.<p>

Ça tenait pas en beaucoup de choses, ce qu'il avait à lui dire, quand on y réfléchissait bien ; c'était même l'affaire de quelques mots, seulement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre un peu, en fait, plus pour la réponse que pour vraiment l'envoi ou la réception de ce fichu SMS. Il soupira et relut ce qu'il avait écrit, une fois, deux fois – et si Roxas l'envoyait chier, hein ? Et si, finalement, la lumière dans ses yeux, c'était que dalle, juste une chimère, un truc issu de son imagination pure ? Et si, et si, tout ce qu'il avait dit, tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, c'était animé par rien sinon l'envie qu'il devienne pas une fille, parce que, parce que-

Stop.

Il ferma les yeux, soupira, songea – stop. Fallait qu'il arrête, là. Peut-être que Roxas ne l'aimait pas, au sens où il se jetait pas à ses pieds en mille déclarations passionnées, c'était vrai ; mais connaissant l'énergumène, l'ayant vécu et subi des mois durant, il avait quand même conscience que le fait qu'il se soit laissé aller à ce point, en sa compagnie et juste pour lui, c'était pas rien. Il savait, ouais, il savait que le blond agissait pas comme ça avec tout le monde, et surtout il connaissait le dégoût de l'adolescent pour le travestissement et tout ce qui tournait autour ; alors, alors, au fond, s'il avait été jusqu'à se travestir lui-même, rien que pour dissuader le roux d'accomplir cette idée, eh bien...

Eh bien, peut-être que Roxas l'aimait quand même un peu, au fond, tout au fond de son cœur – et ça, franchement, là, maintenant, Axel avait plus que tout envie et même, besoin de le croire.  
>Alors, il cessa de réfléchir, ne relut plus même son message et l'envoya, directement, tout de suite, dans l'instant.<p>

_« Hello, Rox'... Je sais que je suis qu'un connard de travelo, mais... Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »_

* * *

><p>Kévin d'un côté, sa mère de l'autre, et incontestablement, là, Roxas était dans la merde – et ça le surprit tellement, de les voir comme ça, et il eut tellement peur, lorsqu'il réalisa, et il voulut tellement, leur parler de tout ça, qu'il ne sentit même pas son iPhone vibrer dans sa main et ressentit rapidement le besoin de, simplement, tout balancer sur la table la commode le meuble la surface plane la plus proche, histoire de pas bousiller ni son portable, ni ses clés, ni rien de ce qu'il tenait.<p>

Ceci fait, seulement, il commença vraiment à les entendre – les hurlements. Ceux de maman.  
>Ceux de maman redevenue la vieille salope de mère, d'un seul coup ; ceux de maman que soudain il ne considérait même plus comme sa génitrice, du tout – et elle criait, elle criait, il lui sembla qu'elle l'empoigna par les épaules, et il ne comprenait pas, ne saisissait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait, parce que c'était foireux, c'était pourri, ça avait absolument aucun sens et de toute manière qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait, qu'est-ce qu'il-<p>

« Je savais bien que t'étais gay ! Hurla-t-elle alors. Avoue, bordel, t'aurais dû me le dire, on aurait fait quelque chose, Roxas, est-ce que tu étais vraiment obligé de- »

A son ton, le blond n'arrivait plus même à deviner si elle était en colère ou tout simplement paniquée – mais il ne voyait plus, rien du tout, il avait remis ses mains devant son visage, comme pour se protéger, peut-être d'éventuels claques ou coups, et des yeux il n'avait plus rien à chercher maintenant, plus rien à penser dans l'esprit non plus, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire seulement c'était subir, subir, endurer et attendre, attendre que ça se finisse et que ça passe. Et Kévin, à côté, qui ne bougeait pas, les regardait seulement, perturbé peut-être abasourdi sinon dérangé choqué bouleversé ; mais en même temps, c'était logique, parce que sans aucun doute il s'était pas attendu à se retrouver, à deux heures du matin, face à son éventuel futur beau-fils travesti.

Mais Roxas paumait tous ses moyens, là. Petit à petit. Bordel. Sa mère gueulait et – bordel. Il savait pas quoi répondre, pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille, simplement ; parce qu'il savait, maintenant, il savait, merde, qu'elle le croyait gay et travelo et pédé et lopette et tout ce qu'il avait un jour dit à Axel, juste parce que là il portait cette saloperie de robe de merde, mais il avait pas envie de lui en parler, pas envie de la mettre au courant, de lui causer du pourquoi du comment, de lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de faire et puis- Et puis, lui-même, ça le faisait chier, de savoir qu'il avait fait tout ça pour Axel !

Il comprenait pas. Il comprenait pas, il comprenait juste pas et il arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi ; pourquoi ses mains tremblaient, soudain ? Pourquoi sa tête lui faisait mal, subitement ? Pourquoi son cœur s'était-il mis à battre aussi fort, tout à coup ?

Et puis, avant même qu'il ne s'en doute, ne s'en prévienne, ne s'y prépare, il la sentit – la claque.  
>Pas sur lui, toutefois.<br>A l'instant même où ça frappa, où le son retentit, dur et ferme et dur et douloureux, les cris s'arrêtèrent et le silence reprit sa place, doucement. Le laisser s'installer, c'était comme appliquer un coton imbibé de désinfectant sur la plaie fraîche faite en tombant ; alors, Roxas le laissa faire, même si ça picotait un peu, et il retira ses doigts, regarda observa, vit sa mère porter une main à sa joue et Kévin la dévisager l'air grave, juste avant d'attraper son poignet – avec force, mais pas violence, fermement, pas brusquement.

« Lili..., souffla-t-il, geignit-il plus qu'il ne dit vraiment. Ma chérie... S'il te plaît. Arrête de lui crier dessus. »

Abasourdie, la mère du blond ne bougea plus, n'osa plus même le regarder et détourna la tête, les yeux, l'esprit – les mèches dorées rebondirent sur ses épaules fines et, à cet instant précis, Roxas réalisa que ses joues à lui, jusqu'à son menton, sûrement son col et ses doigts aussi, étaient mouillées trempées inondées des larmes légères qu'il avait retenues, rembarrées, laissées couler face à Axel et qui, maintenant, semblait refuser pour toujours de rester enfermées.

Mais Kévin – Kévin. Kévin avait parlé, Kévin avait retenu maman, l'avait empêchée, de quoi il ne savait pas, et maintenant elle ne hurlait pas, ne l'engueulait plus, et d'un seul coup Roxas sentit la main de l'adulte doucement rencontrer son crâne, ses cheveux blonds trop longs, doucement timidement, et il eut même pas le courage, encore moins la force de simplement l'envoyer chier. De toute façon, il était même pas sûr d'en avoir vachement envie.

« Heu, ahem, écoute..., il commença alors, mais visiblement il savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, et la mère de l'adolescent parut pas trop motivée à l'aider pour autant. Bah, s'te plaît... Déjà... Je te juge pas, d'accord ? Mais... S'te plaît... Je pense que... C-Ce serait bien qu'on discute, tu crois pas ? »

Roxas ne répondit pas.  
>Son éventuel futur beau-père avait choisi ses mots avec soin, et bizarrement, quelque part au fond, ça lui faisait du bien, un peu. Maman, elle, s'était tue, de son côté ; et maintenant, il ne tenait plus qu'à lui d'accepter, d'être d'accord, enfin, de leur parler, de leur raconter peut-être, ou peut-être pas – rien qu'à la pensée d'évoquer Axel, de leur causer de lui, il se sentait putain de mal et putain de gêné –, mais à coup sûr, de tout régler, s'il en avait le courage. Et s'il le faisait pas, eh bien... S'il le faisait pas, il serait dans la merde, et voilà tout, parce que sa mère le penserait gay, sa mère serait persuadée qu'il s'était fait tous les quartiers infréquentables de la ville en une nuit aussi, et plus jamais rien ne serait pareil, plus jamais rien n'irait en s'améliorant et tout finirait tout droit, en plein dans le mur dur et douloureux qui leur tendait les bras.<p>

« Je suis pas gay, fit alors le blond, aussi sèchement qu'il le put. J'veux bien d-discuter mais... J'suis pas gay... »

Sa dernière affirmation avait plus le ton d'une plainte que d'autre chose mais Kévin ne releva pas et la mère, elle avait pas dû noter – tant mieux, à part ça. Sauf qu'il savait pas trop quoi faire, maintenant, quoi ; fallait qu'il leur dise, qu'il leur explique, certes, mais par où commencer, que dire exactement, de quoi parler ? Merde à la fin ! Il savait pas, il savait pas, il avait jamais su et il sursauta lorsque Kévin l'attira jusqu'au canapé, il tressaillit lorsqu'il réalisa que putain, il avait même pas réagi s'était pas défendu s'était laissé complètement faire, comme un con, et maintenant la main du type s'était posée sur son épaule, sans qu'il remarque – putain !

Maman, de son côté, était restée à l'écart et le regardait de loin. Elle avait des putains de questions à poser, ça se lisait dans son regard et limite ça l'arrangeait, mine de rien ; alors, il releva le bleu dans le bleu d'en face et l'incita, il espéra du moins, l'incita à commencer, à parler en premier et surtout, surtout, surtout, à se démerder. A lui faciliter la vie, pour une fois, et à lui parler, qu'il puisse répondre, expliquer s'expliquer, et tout boucler, une bonne fois pour toutes...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais habillé comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle alors, sèchement et tout de go, mais sa froideur avait quelque chose de l'inquiétude et, sans que Roxas pige trop pourquoi, ça lui fit chaud au cœur. Enfin, je veux dire... Chéri, rassure-moi, tu es bien, j'veux dire, tu es bien dans ta peau ? »

Il sursauta à cette question et ne répondit pas tout de suite – mais bordel, c'était quoi ça aussi, hein, ce ramassis de conneries, et il baissa les yeux, putain de merde, il savait pas quoi dire, et ses mains resserraient leur poing sur le tissu blanc de la jolie robe, et soudain il pensa à Axel, à ses questions, sa mère à lui, l'opération-

« Si elle dit ça, continua Kévin, un peu plus assuré qu'auparavant, c'est que, tu vois... Écoute, Roxas, on a pas trop envie que tu te sentes mal, nous. Et Lili, enfin, ta mère, j'crois qu'elle pense que... Si t'aurais préféré être une fille... »

Il n'osa pas finir sa phrase. Maman ne la reprit pas, ne poursuivit pas – cependant, Roxas comprit. Merde, c'était logique. Habillé en fille, maquillé en fille, transformé en fille, des pieds à la tête, alors forcément se posait la question ; et si lui aussi, il était pas bien dans son corps et dans sa tête ? Et si finalement, il se sentait pas assez garçon pour en rester un, et si en fait, il s'aimait pas comme ça et se préférait _belle, jolie,_ au féminin plus qu'au masculin ?

C'était pas le cas – putain de merde, c'était pas le cas, mais en même temps, c'était tellement putain de logique que sa mère en vienne à penser ça qu'au final, il put juste trembler, trembler encore, comme un enfoiré, et ne parvint pas à répondre.

Et puis, soudain, il sentit une main contre son front, au-dessus de ses yeux fermés, puis deux doigts longs, qui tendrement le recoiffaient. Maman. A genoux – devant lui. Et les yeux bleus, les grands yeux bleus comme les siens, ouverts sur lui, pleins d'incompréhension de questions mais aussi, d'un peu d'inquiétude, et d'un gramme de tendresse ; la main de Kévin, à son épaule, appuya légèrement plus fort.

« C'est ma faute, finit par avouer maman, l'air triste, et elle regarda en bas. J'suis désolée, Roxas... C'est ma faute, si tu te sens aussi mal. K-Kév' avait raison, au final...  
>– C-C'est pas vrai ! »<p>

Il s'était soudain exclamé mais bordel, il comprenait même pas pourquoi-

« Écoute, maman, écoute, s'te plaît, c'est pas ce que tu crois, j'te jure, en fait ça a rien à voir, je suis très bien en garçon, j'm'aime bien comme ça, mais c'est Axel tu vois, c'est de sa faute à ce con, parce qu'il fait jamais rien comment je veux et il m'écoute pas et pourtant il est amoureux d'moi et je savais pas comment lui faire comprendre et je savais pas quoi lui dire et j'ai trouvé que ça et... »

Il marqua une pause, histoire de reprendre son souffle, mais maman le regardait de travers, maintenant, et elle avait pas dû tout comprendre. Parce que c'était pas clair, c'était pas clair, son histoire, et ça allait prendre du temps, bordel, beaucoup trop de temps pour tout raconter, parce que ça remontait à beaucoup trop loin et il savait pas, genre pas du tout par où commencer, il en était dans une impasse un putain de cul-de-sac et merde, ça le faisait chier, que dire que faire que dire que faire là ?

Son cœur battait de toutes ses forces dans sa poitrine mais avant même qu'il n'ait réalisé ce qu'il faisait, il parlait, causait, débitait, mot sur parole et parole sur mot, ses phrases s'enchaînant aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient ; et il racontait, enfin, il essayait, reprenait chaque point au début, et refusait de manquer quoi que ce soit mais se trompait, recommençait sans cesse, y arrivait, parlait et parlait encore – sans arrêt. Maman écoutait, toutefois, Kévin écoutait, lui aussi, et bordel, ça faisait du bien de voir qu'ils n'interrompaient pas, qu'ils faisaient attention seulement, et que petit à petit ils comprenaient – Roxas espérait – ils saisissaient les enjeux de ce qu'il avait juste fait, là, et ils tentaient, visiblement, ils tentaient de tout piger et de se mettre dans sa tête pour rien louper ; ça lui faisait plaisir, merde.

Lui qui parlait jamais, lui qui causait jamais, avait jamais papoté avec sa mère, et encore moins avec son abruti de copain, ne les trouvait soudain plus si abrutis que ça ; parce qu'ils écoutaient, parce qu'ils étaient là. Et que ça faisait du bien. Et que c'était ce qu'il fallait, et qu'il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre, là. La main que maman avait gentiment glissée dans la sienne le rassurait et l'encourageait, à toujours raconter plus loin – la paume de Kévin contre son épaule le calmait, le rassérénait et enrayait les pleurs lorsqu'ils essayaient de traverser sa gorge, de s'écouler partout et de tout foutre en l'air, tout.

Et puis, soudain, il arriva à la fin – il eut expliqué, dit, raconté, tout ce qu'il avait à détailler. Axel, sa rencontre avec Axel, ce qu'il s'était passé après, leurs engueulades perpétuelles, le dégoût qui ne le repoussait plus autant qu'auparavant, et cette foutue, foutue histoire d'opération qui lui prenait la tête, les refus les disputes encore, jusqu'à finalement son idée, sa décision, cette nuit-même et leur discussion, pour finir par l'abandon, l'oubli total de l'opération et la promesse que ça irait bien, que ça irait mieux, enfin.

Lorsqu'il se tut, toutefois, maman ne trouva rien à dire. Elle paraissait... Choquée, abasourdie, mais compréhensive, quoiqu'un peu agressive, et sûrement qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser ; heureusement, une fois de plus, Kévin prit la parole, et même si c'était une sacrée merde avec les mots, fallait avouer qu'il savait quand même s'y prendre, dans certains cas.

« Écoute, Roxas..., tenta-t-il alors, un peu gêné. Je... »

Maladroitement, il glissa sa main de son épaule à son crâne et perdit ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde. Roxas ne releva pas – il n'avait pas le cœur à ça, de toute façon. L'attente d'une réponse digne de ce nom le serrait fort dans la poitrine et il stressait, fallait dire – il stressait, parce qu'il savait pas, il avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait se prendre dans la gueule, là.

« Je pense que c'est pas un problème, lâcha finalement le copain de maman, tout d'une traite. Je veux dire, hm, cet Axel, tu... Tu l'aimes bien, non ? »

Sur le coup, le blond ne sut juste pas quoi dire – s'il aimait bien Axel ? S'il l'aimait bien ? S'il l'aim-

« Si c'est un ami cher, j'pense que... Que t'as bien fait. »

Il sursauta – c'était maman qui venait de parler, là. D'un mouvement rapide, il se tourna vers elle, et remarqua qu'elle essayait de lui sourire, doucement ; et il comprit pas trop pourquoi, mais ça lui fit plaisir, quelque part, un peu, ça le toucha. Kévin, de son côté, descendit la main jusque dans son dos et lui administra une petite, légère, gentille tape amicale, qui dessina aussitôt l'ébauche d'un sourire sur les lèvres du garçon.

« Après tout, j'voudrais pas non plus que..., reprit alors sa mère. Que tu fasses ça, quoi... Et j'serais bien reconnaissante au pote qui t'en empêcherait et... Et personne devrait faire ce genre d'opération, enfin, pas pour les raisons qu'il a ce mec, alors... T'as bien fait, Roxas. Et... »

Elle s'arrêta en pleine phrase, mais Roxas ne remarqua pas ses yeux capter ceux de son petit ami, s'y perdre, y chercher de l'aide, l'y demander l'y trouver.

« Et si jamais il y a plus que ça entre Axel et toi, c'est pas un problème non plus, d'accord ? »

La voix de Kévin s'était faite plus calme, plus assurée, plus rassurée et plus rassurante ; le cœur du blond manqua un battement. Plus que ça entre Axel et lui – plus que quoi, exactement ? Que de l'amitié forte, comme avait dit sa mère ? Si c'était plus qu'un ami cher ? S'il l'aimait plus que bien ? S'il l'aimait plus que bien, hein ? Le nœud dans sa poitrine, prolongé jusqu'au bas de sa gorge, s'était desserré peu auparavant mais reprenait de sa force et de sa douleur, maintenant ; parce qu'il savait pas, enfin, il savait pas, ce qu'il ressentait pour Axel, lui, il était complètement à la ramasse de toute façon et il savait rien, il savait juste qu'il le voulait pas en fille parce qu'en garçon ça allait très bien – et c'était tout, bordel !

Et puis, soudain, il réfléchit – à ce qu'avait dit maman, à ce qu'elle venait de balancer. Et il réalisa. Il comprit. D'un seul coup, comme ça. _« C'est pas un problème »_ ; ouais, c'était ça, c'était pas un problème. Qu'il aime bien Axel, qu'il ne l'aime pas, qu'il le déteste ou qu'il l'adore, ça regardait que lui et puis, et puis, c'était pas un problème – garçon ou fille, de toute façon, ça changeait rien, et il était mieux tel qu'il était, point barre retour à la ligne, ce genre-là lui allait bien, il avait pas besoin d'autre chose, et si Roxas l'aimait bien eh bien ce serait comme ça qu'il l'apprécierait, pas autrement. Et ce, peu importe le niveau d'affection qu'il lui portait réellement.

Sitôt qu'il eut cette pensée en tête, ça alla mieux, bizarrement.

Et il se croyait plus là, d'un seul coup, il avait l'impression d'être loin et de suivre la scène en différé ; mais ça allait mieux, ça irait encore mieux, et maman essuya quelques larmes qu'il n'avait pas senties couler contre sa joue, maman l'enlaça doucement et tendrement, maman lui murmura à l'oreille quelques mots qu'il ne comprit pas mais qui lui firent du bien – maman lui fit savoir qu'elle était là, pour une fois. Kévin, quant à lui, restait sur le côté, mais au fond, ça suffisait, on avait pas besoin de lui plus que ça ; et Roxas était content, là. Genre, vraiment content. Heureux. Satisfait. La tension retombait, un peu d'eau salée trempait ses joues qui avaient décidément souffert, cette soirée, maman qu'il n'avait pas vue partir revint bientôt armée de démaquillant et Kévin lui prit la main, et d'un seul coup il remarqua réalisa comprit ces deux-là tout autour de lui, centrés sur lui, rien que pour lui ; _wow_.  
>Maman et son petit copain s'occupaient de lui comme s'ils avaient été ses vrais parents et bordel, ce que ça pouvait faire du bien.<p>

« Par contre, sors plus jamais aussi tard dans la nuit, hein..., recommanda soudain maman, l'air sérieux, comme elle promenait sur son visage un coton imbibé de lotion rose pâle. Ça m'a un peu inquiétée de te voir revenir comme ça, j'dois dire. »

Sur le coup, automatiquement, il s'attendit à se faire engueuler ; il n'en fut rien. Bien au contraire. Avant même qu'il ne pige le quart de ce qu'il se passait, les boucles blondes de sa mère se balançaient le long de ses tempes au rythme de son rire léger, soulagé, et elle avait déposé sur son front un tendre baiser – abasourdi, complètement hors-sujet même, il sut pas quoi dire et resta comme un abruti, la bouche entrouverte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne la parole, et il se sentit con.

« Allez, mon chéri, souffla-t-elle, va te changer, maintenant. »

La douceur et l'affection qu'il perçut dans sa voix le firent sursauter, tressaillir, un peu trembler.

« Après ça, tu veux venir regarder un peu la télé avec nous, Roxas ? Proposa alors Kévin.  
>– Heu... Non merci, ça ira... »<p>

Il avait un peu la tête ailleurs et ressentait comme un étrange besoin de rester à l'écart, ce soir-là ; fort heureusement, sa mère et son petit copain plus si débile que ça ne lui en tinrent pas rigueur. Ça le rassura. Plus que ça, même : ça lui fit plaisir. Le rendit heureux. Le poussa à sourire, à rigoler – à se sentir apprécié, choyé peut-être, et avec de la chance, éventuellement aimé.

Et quand sa mère l'enlaça une nouvelle fois, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'au fond, c'était peut-être quand même ça – il était peut-être quand même aimé. Au fond de lui, mine de rien, il l'espérait, un peu.

« Maman t'aime très fort, mon chéri. »

Quoi ?  
>Moyennement content, sa fierté d'antan d'un seul coup retrouvée, il se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte de sa mère et la dévisagea une minute ; il rêvait, là, où bien elle venait vraiment de lui parler comme à un bébé ? Comme à un putain de petit bébé de merde, faible et fragile, un truc tout juste bon à se faire écraser ? Putain, qu'il avait été con, sur ce coup-là, mais c'était pas possible, merde – il sentait ses joues brûler, là, le cramer comme jamais, et bordel de merde, il savait pas si c'était la robe, mais il avait vraiment agi comme une saloperie de nana trop frêle et trop émotionnellement fragile, là... Putain, il se détestait, pour ça.<p>

Il pesta et grogna à sa mère qu'elle avait plus jamais de sa vie à l'appeler comme ça, et s'éclipsa rapidement dans sa chambre, sans pour autant réussir à éviter d'entendre les rires dans son dos – mais finalement, il put pas s'empêcher de se dire, peut-être que c'était pas si grave que ça...

Lorsqu'il s'affala sur son lit, en tout cas, ayant attrapé au passage son iPhone et ses clés sur le petit meuble, il lâcha tout ce qu'il tenait et laissa ses mains, ses doigts se perdre entre les draps doux, agréables. Ça lui arracha un sourire ; merde, ça faisait du bien, quoi. Il avait un peu mal à la tête, après tout ce bordel, et il savait plus vraiment où il en était, mais il était sûr et certain de deux choses : la première, c'était qu'Axel n'allait pas devenir une fille, et la seconde, c'était que sa mère et Kévin ne lui en voulaient pas, ne lui en voudraient pas, quoiqu'il ait fait et quoiqu'il fasse.

Et pour le moment, sincèrement, ça suffisait. Quant au reste – Axel, ce qu'il pensait de lui, Axel encore, ce qu'il adviendrait de leur relation, et puis Vani, vaguement, peut-être, s'il en trouvait le temps -, il y réfléchirait demain, simplement.

Assez d'émotions pour la soirée – et au moment même où il prit cette sage décision, il décida d'écouter un peu de musique avant de s'endormir. Il se leva, donc, retira sa robe, la jeta au sol dans la ferme intention de ne plus jamais la remettre, puis il enfila son pyjama ; et, enfin, il rejoignit son lit, s'y glissa, se pelotonna entre les draps tièdes, et attrapa son téléphone d'un côté, de l'autre son casque qu'il avait non loin de là laissé traîner.  
>A l'instant où il alluma l'écran de son iPhone, il remarqua qu'il avait reçu un SMS d'Axel et, il ne saurait jamais trop pourquoi, décida de le lire.<p>

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est tout pour le moment o

A la prochaine donc, pour connaître la réaction de Roxas à la lecture de ce SMS si particulier... *bam* J'espère que ça vous a plus, en tout cas ! =) Sinon, pour la petite info des deux minutes de la fin, j'ai commandé les quelques exemplaires (édition numérotée *ok je sors*) de la version imprimée de ce livre que j'avais prévu de, bah, commander et, si tout se passe bien, je devrais les recevoir... Le 13 août 8D

Je mettrai donc, normalement, les photos du bouquin en même temps que je posterai l'épilogue (mais ceux qui me connaissent savent que je ne tiens jamais mes plans, alors... *bam*)

A la prochaine, j'espère ! x3


	40. Il paraît que les propositions

Hello, tout le monde ! =)

Ici Momo (comme d'habitude, note xD) avec, eh bah... Le quarantième chapitre de la fanfic, déjà... J'ai pas des masses de choses à dire, en fait, à ce sujet. Merci à **Darling Sue** pour son commentaire anonyme, au passage, et puis... Je dédie ce chapitre à **Blackparadize**, pour une raison toute particulière que j'expliquerai à la fin o/ *bam*

En espérant que vous apprécierez, hm :3

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 40 : Il paraît que les propositions ont toutes du bon<span>

_« Hello, Rox'... Je sais que je suis qu'un connard de travelo, mais... Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »_

A l'instant même où le blond adolescent lut ces mots-là, ces mots précisément, devant lui, sur l'écran de son iPhone, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre et ses joues s'enflammer – comme ça, d'un seul coup. Avec autant de force et de spontanéité que s'il s'était pris un énorme coup de maillet en pleine gueule. Quoi ? Mais bordel, quoi ? C'était quoi, ça, exactement ? Sans comprendre, sans piger quoi que ce soit, sans même lire vraiment le message sur son téléphone, il laissa ses yeux voleter de haut en bas, de bas en haut, et survoler les phrases, les mots, les lettres sans parvenir à les associer, à leur donner un sens véritable – mais quoi, quoi, quoi, à la fin ? Mais... Il lut, relut, tenta d'assimiler, d'enregistrer, de ne pas oublier ni effacer – mais... Il rêvait, là, non, il cauchemardait, enfin, il était ailleurs, ou bien Axel, cette espèce d'enfoiré de travelo d'Axel, venait-il vraiment réellement sincèrement de lui demander de sortir avec lui ?  
>Un nouveau regard pour l'écran de son portable lui apprit qu'il ne rêvait ne cauchemardait pas, mais que c'était bien la putain de réalité, là, et sur le coup, il sut pas quoi faire, pas que répondre, pas comment réagir ni même qu'en penser. C'est alors qu'il réalisa, d'un seul coup, comme ça – sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à trembler.<p>

Merde, quoi. Merde, merde et re-merde ; okay, d'accord, c'était vrai, il savait qu'Axel l'aimait, ça datait pas d'hier, quoique presque, mais quand même, il s'y était un peu fait, mais là, mais là, le lui demander aussi directement, non, qu'il lui fasse quasiment une déclaration en bonne et due forme, c'était, c'était... Comme il savait pas quoi faire, il passa ses deux bras, l'iPhone avec, sous son coussin et y enfouit, y cacha son visage – c'était trop pour lui, décidément. Il savait pas quoi faire, il savait pas quoi dire, il savait pas quoi répondre à un truc pareil ; parce qu'il pouvait pas dire oui, décidément, il pouvait pas accepter, mais s'il disait non, s'il refusait, Axel serait triste et-

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à regarder son écran, encore une fois, à relire le message, encore une fois, et à rougir comme un idiot, encore une fois, lorsque soudain il remarqua un détail qui lui avait échappé jusque là – l'heure. La date et l'heure de l'envoi, affichées tout en haut. Il tressaillit ; bordel ! Cet imbécile, cet enfoiré de rouquin lui avait envoyé ça plus de cinquante minutes auparavant, merde, quoi ! Pris d'un vague de panique, il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, son souffle se couper vaguement, par moments – eh merde, eh merde, il devait répondre, là, et vite, ne pas le laisser dans l'expectative, lui renvoyer trois mots, n'importe quoi, le plus vite possible, mais merde, mais merde, mais quoi ?

Oui, non, oui, non, oui, non ; sortir avec Axel, il le voulait ou pas ? Ça l'intéressait ou pas ? Il en avait envie ou pas ? Il savait pas. Putain. Il savait juste pas. Et ses doigts tremblotaient au fur et à mesure qu'il tapait difficilement quelques lettres, presqu'au hasard sur son écran – et puis, finalement, il parvint à quelque chose mais ne sut pas si, sur le coup, c'était vraiment une bonne chose, que d'avoir écrit ça.

Il avait marqué qu'il savait pas – simplement. _« Je sais pas. »_ Et pas d'emmerdes, après ça, pour sûr ; le travelo, en recevant ça, saurait pas non plus qu'en penser, et avec un peu de chance, il se tairait, et si ça se trouve il dormait déjà, de toute façon, et il ne lui répondrait pas, il se tairait seulement, ça irait bien, et Roxas ne prenait aucun risque, de toute façon, hein ? Ouais. Sûrement. En balançant qu'il savait pas il criait que peut-être mais personne ne pouvait prouver qu'il s'engageait à quoi que ce soit, en attendant.

_« Je sais pas... »_

Le message qu'il avait sans trop le vouloir réellement décoré de points de suspension s'échappa sitôt qu'il appuya sur le bouton d'envoi, et sans aucun doute fila-t-il aussitôt en direction de l'appartement d'Axel – mais à ce moment-là, ça n'avait déjà plus trop d'importance. Le seul fait d'avoir réussi à répondre rassurait Roxas, quelque part, lui rappelait que c'était bon, que ça allait, qu'il pouvait parler au rouquin sans pour autant s'engager à quoi que ce soit ; alors, dans son lit, doucement, il esquissa un sourire, et se blottit entre les draps confortables, son portable toujours en main. Son cœur, dans sa poitrine, battait toujours, un peu moins vite, un peu moins fort, et bien vite il sentit son propre souffle ralentir, s'assagir comme son esprit glissait vers l'ailleurs, au loin dans un autre monde qu'on appelait généralement celui des rêves – manque de bol, son putain d'iPhone le réveilla, le fit sursauter, tressaillit, reculer, s'asseoir, et bousilla tous les efforts qu'il avait faits pour rester jusqu'alors un peu calme.

L'écran de l'appareil annonçait un nouveau message d'une certaine personne, d'un certain garçon dont il s'efforçait, sans savoir pourquoi, de ne pas trop prononcer le nom – et bordel, il avait répondu vite, mais putain, s'il avait répondu si vite, au fond, peut-être que, enfin, c'était parce que... Le blond fronça les sourcils, sans oser trop le penser vraiment ; et puis, en même temps, il pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser, de songer, de soupçonner, d'espérer, de souhaiter que, si Axel lui avait répondu aussi rapidement, c'était parce qu'il était resté éveillé tout du long et qu'il avait attendu un message de lui, jusqu'à maintenant. Parce qu'au fond, il s'était tant inquiété de connaître sa réponse, et il avait tellement peur de se prendre encore des insultes dans la gueule que ça l'avait empêché de dormir – et d'accord, c'était débile, et égoïste, comme réflexion, mais quelque part, ça lui faisait du bien de se dire que peut-être-

Une douce chaleur s'installa timidement dans sa poitrine, alors : que peut-être, Axel tenait à lui. L'appréciait vraiment, autant qu'il le disait. Le chérissait, même. L'adorait. L'aimait d'un amour fou qui le brûlait jusqu'à l'intérieur, comme le disaient si souvent les films et les romans – Roxas, au fond, s'en sentait un peu fier, et un peu embarrassé à la fois. Alors, histoire de faire disparaître en vitesse ce dernier sentiment, il ouvrit le message à l'écran et le lut, tout de suite.

_« S'il te plaît ? »_

D'un seul coup, ses joues reprirent la couleur de pêche qu'elles avaient à peine quittée et il n'enfouit que plus encore son visage entre ses couvertures. C'était quoi cette blague, sérieux ? Il savait pas s'il rougissait de colère, de honte, de haine ou d'autre chose d'ailleurs, mais en tout cas il rougissait et, pour le gêner à ce point, ce sale rouquin méritait une fois de plus d'être appelé connard ; cependant, cette fois-ci, il ne parvint pas à l'insulter, même en l'esprit. Et merde, c'était bizarre, ça – c'était pas un truc dont il avait l'habitude, et il cligna rapidement des yeux comme pour oublier le SMS, mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit le texte était encore là et putain, il savait pas quoi répondre.

Sortir avec Axel, hein... Il frémit, rien qu'à l'idée. Bordel, ça voulait dire quoi, sortir avec quelqu'un, déjà ? Les yeux mi-clos, la vue inutile et obstruée de toute façon par les trop longues mèches de ses cheveux blonds, il tenta de se remémorer ce qu'en disaient les autres, genre, ceux qui avait déjà eu un mec ou une nana, comme on disait ; mais en dehors de Vani, il causait pas à des masses de gens, et son meilleur pote n'avait jamais eu personne, lui, ou du moins, il lui en avait pas parlé, et... Et il pouvait se baser que sur lui-même, quoi. Sur lui-même, ses hypothèses personnelles, sa mère aussi, un peu, mais mieux valait pas, et puis la télévision, les films d'action, les rares bouquins qu'il avait ouverts dans sa vie, les histoires pour gamins, et c'était à peu près tout.

Sortir avec quelqu'un, donc. Quand on lui disait ça, il voyait, un peu embarrassé, une fille et un mec, main dans la main ; et après, fallait discuter, se parler quoi, être ensemble, souvent si ce n'est tout le temps, être gentil, être tendre, enlacer, embrasser, apprécier, aimer simplement – mais merde, quoi ! L'image mentale seule, la vision de lui-même et d'Axel, faire tout ça, essayer du moins, suffisait à le faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et... Putain, il en était pas capable, quoi. Il pouvait juste pas, là. Réussir à se comporter comme ça, avec Axel en plus, avec cet enfoiré de travelo – parce qu'il allait rester un travelo, sûrement, il allait pas changer ça, et bizarrement, le blond peinait un peu à lui en vouloir, mais il remit la faute sur le dos de sa fatigue grandissante – ; juste, sortir avec lui. Il en avait et n'en aurait ni le courage, ni la force, jamais.

Il frémit de nouveau, cependant, rien qu'à en envisager l'idée – mais putain, c'était pas le genre de frissons désagréables, ceux qui témoignent d'un impossible et intenable froid-dans-le-dos, et le principe même de se sentir presque bien en lisant, relisant et rerelisant cette proposition l'effraya tant qu'il balança son iPhone entre ses coussins ; il lui fallut bien deux, trois minutes pour se calmer. Et puis, seulement, ça alla mieux – un peu. Il soupira. Merde. Il voulait pas accepter, enfin, il croyait, et en même temps, quelque part, ça lui faisait un peu – tellement – plaisir, mais bordel, ils étaient deux mecs, et il était pas gay, enfin, il lui semblait bien, et puis, et puis, et puis, hors de question qu'il fasse juste la meuf de remplacement !

Il secoua violemment la tête, comme pour se sortir de l'esprit cette sale pensée de merde, mais il savait pas quoi répondre, en attendait, pas quoi lui dire, à Axel, et il avait juste envie de lui balancer le premier truc qui lui passerait par la tête, mais il avait peur de faire une connerie, et même en supposant que peut-être, éventuellement, sous conditions, et encore, il finisse par accepter- Non, non, non, il ne voulait pas, merde, qu'on le prenne pour une fille juste parce qu'il sortait avec un gars plus grand que lui.

_« Je veux pas faire la fille. »_

Putain, il était con. Il avait envoyé ça ; ouais, genre, ça, pour de vrai. Et ça sous-entendait qu'il voulait bien, et ça sous-entendait aussi qu'il voulait pas, mais de toute manière Axel pouvait rien contre ça et... Bordel, il était perdu, là. Complètement paumé, il savait plus où il en était. Et le message qui était parti, et son téléphone qui sûrement bientôt peut-être avec un peu de chance vibrerait à nouveau, et le rouquin qui possédait maintenant le ballon, dans son camp à lui, qui en ferait au final ce qu'il voudrait ; à l'instant même où son iPhone revint à la vie, il s'assit d'un bond, apeuré, et l'amena à hauteur de ses yeux.  
>Il y remarqua que le travelo l'appelait et hésita à décrocher – mais c'était plus fort que lui, soudain, fallait qu'il sache, ce qu'il avait à lui dire, et qu'il lui parle, aussi. Pas très rassuré, il accepta l'appel mais ne parla pas, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il entende la voix du rouquin résonner dans le combiné.<p>

« R-Roxas ? Bégaya-t-il à l'autre bout du fil, et même les grésillements de l'appareil ne purent dissimuler son étonnement. C'est quoi cette histoire de fille, exactement ?  
>– B-Bah, on est deux mecs, bredouilla le blond, alors, heu... Alors, il en faut bien un pour faire comme la fille dans un vrai couple, quoi !<br>– Heu... Tu en as beaucoup, des préjugés comme ça ? »

Gêné, il se sentit rougir et bénit le ciel qu'Axel ne soit pas à ses côtés, en cet instant même. Et puis, de toute manière, cet abruti n'avait qu'à être content qu'il envisage déjà la possibilité d'accepter sa proposition, au lieu de se foutre de sa gueule, hein ! Sérieux, ça le faisait chier, ça – il essayait d'être sympa, alors qu'il flippait, qu'il pigeait pas, il tentait de faire un effort, et ce connard arrivait encore à lui téléphoner sans rien comprendre, comme pour l'embrouiller encore plus.

Force était de reconnaître, toutefois, qu'après les émotions de la soirée, si fortes et si dérangeantes parfois, le simple fait d'entendre la voix du roux, douce et rassurante, lui faisait un bien juste pas possible. Il était fâché, d'accord, bouleversé, okay, vachement paumé, toujours vrai, mais en un rien de temps, ça s'effaça, ça alla mieux, et il comprit pas trop pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

« T'en fais pas, reprit soudain l'autre, le ton assuré, presque blasé, personne fera la fille... Ou en tout cas, surtout pas toi. »

A l'autre bout du fil, il rigola – dans sa chambre, Roxas ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. Il sut jamais pourquoi, pour quelle raison ; mais il saurait jamais, sûrement, et pour une fois, il laissa tomber la question, l'oublia. L'abandonna. L'effaça. Et Axel, de son côté, repartait doucement sur d'autres sujets, vers d'autres conversations, des choses plus agréables, pas forcément plus intéressantes, qui rimaient pas toujours à quelque chose – lançant un gag de temps en temps, il le faisait rire, soudain un rapide compliment, le faisait rougir, lui disait _hé, j'suis content_, le faisait sourire, et ça allait mieux. Tout allait tellement, tellement mieux, maintenant ; et, au fond de lui, le blond ne put s'empêcher de songer que, si là, Axel le lui demandait, encore une fois – _dis voir, tu veux sortir avec moi ?_ –, eh bien...

Il dirait oui.

« Hé, Roxas ?  
>– O-Oui ? »<p>

Le travesti avait balancé ça à l'instant même où l'adolescent avait eu la pire des pensées, et son cœur venait de louper un battement, là.

« Mon portable a quasiment plus de batterie, en fait. »

Il retint difficilement un long, long soupir de soulagement – ou bien, de découragement ?

« Alors, bon... J'en profite pour te le dire, avant de raccrocher... Je t'aime. Tu t'en souviendras, hein ?  
>– Attends ! »<p>

Sa réponse avait fusé – il savait pas pourquoi.  
>Mais Axel s'était tu, maintenant – il savait pas pourquoi, non plus.<br>Et lui, son cœur battait, battait, battait – mais ça, il savait pourquoi. Merde.  
>Le silence qui s'installa entre eux deux était désagréable, dérangeant, et ne le fit que stresser, angoisser encore plus, tout embarrassé qu'il était ; mais il avait stoppé le roux, lui avait dit d'attendre, de ne pas partir, de ne pas s'en aller maintenant, et fallait qu'il trouve un truc, là, tout de suite – c'était urgent. Il ouvrit la bouche, n'arriva pas à parler, échoua lamentablement : y'avait comme un truc dans sa gorge, dans son torse, qui bloquait jusqu'à sa respiration et... Il savait pas, il savait pas, il savait pas...<p>

Il ferma les yeux mais lorsqu'il ne voyait pas c'était à Axel qu'il pensait, les moments qu'eux deux avaient partagés qu'il se repassait, les scènes où l'autre lui avait parlé, l'avait aidé, réconforté, apprécié, enlacé qu'il se rappelait – et merde, à la fin, quoi. Le pire, dans tout ça, c'était que, bah, il trouvait même pas ce bordel si chiant que ça, putain...

« M-Moi aussi, heu... Je... J'ressens un t-truc pour toi... Je crois... Un peu. »

Il enfouit son visage entre ses genoux, qu'il avait ramenés à lui, mais ne put se résoudre à raccrocher, ou même abandonner, et attendit une réponse – gêné, embarrassé, timide et con, con, con comme une lycéenne, mais il avait pas la force, le pouvoir, la volonté seulement de s'en empêcher. Tant pis s'il passait pour un imbécile ; il l'assumerait, cette fois, du moins, il tenterait. Mais bordel, bordel, il comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait balancé ça, merde – il était foutu, là, c'était certain, il allait se faire rembarrer ou engueuler ou trucider ou assassiner ou- Accepter ?

« Roxas ?  
>– Hm... ?<br>– Je te le redemande, encore une fois. Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Et voilà, ça y était – le bordel, à nouveau, dans sa tête et dans son corps. Et la voix d'Axel, au téléphone, calme, rassurante, qui lui donnait confiance ; et l'affection, non, l'émotion qu'il lui portait, mais si, l'affection, l'affection qu'il avait pour lui, toute la tendresse qu'il ressentait à son égard, même s'il passait son temps à lui gueuler dessus, et l'envie, ouais, l'horrible envie, besoin qu'il ne devienne pas une fille...  
>Il voulait hésiter, à vrai dire, le désirait plus que tout au monde, pour sauver son honneur et le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait, sans aucun doute, mais n'y arrivait pas et, bientôt, abandonna.<p>

« Essayer, souffla-t-il.  
>– Heu... C'est-à-dire ?<br>– Je veux bien essayer d-de... Ça, là, j'veux bien essayer, s'tu veux, c'est tout ! »

Axel, à l'autre bout du fil, parut étouffer non sans quelque difficulté un rire, doux et léger, pas même vraiment moqueur, juste amusé, et le silence qui s'ensuivit ne fut plus ni angoissant, ni même gênant, juste agréable. Appréciable, du moins. Les choses, dans la tête du blond, dans celle du rouquin, allaient indiscutablement bien, à merveille même ; et puis, de toute façon, c'était vraiment si grave que ça, que de sortir avec un autre mec ? Ça posait encore vraiment souci, après tout ce qu'il avait fait rien que pour l'autre gars en question ? Même maman l'avait dit, même Kévin l'avait approuvé, même son frère n'en tiendrait sûrement pas rigueur et même Vanitas finirait bien par l'accepter, sûrement – si y'avait plus que ça entre Axel et lui, si finalement ils décidaient de devenir plus qu'amis, eh bien, c'était juste pas un problème, en fin de compte.

« Peut-être qu'un premier rendez-vous te décidera à dire oui pour de bon ? Proposa soudain le travelo, dont le sourire se devinait facilement, même par téléphone. Enfin, seulement si tu veux, hein...  
>– Oui, accepta alors Roxas, sans même trop réfléchir à ce qu'il disait. Demain, au parc. Comme d'habitude. »<p>

Et tant pis, merde, tant pis de ce qu'on en disait, tant pis de ce qu'il paraissait – il était crevé, certes, c'était une ou deux heures du mat', certes, peut-être la fatigue lui avait-elle fait prendre une décision de merde, certes, mais en l'instant il se sentait putain de bien et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Que ça aille bien, enfin. Qu'il soit heureux, joyeux. Qu'il arrête de se prendre la tête, que ce soit avec sa mère, Kévin ou cet abruti de rouquin ; et son frère, bah, il le voulait comme ça, non ? Et Vanitas, c'était pareil, il lui semblait – ils devraient pas s'opposer à ça, et ils s'y opposeraient pas, d'ailleurs, ils pouvaient juste pas, parce que le blond décida sur-le-champ qu'il ne laisserait plus personne l'emmerder, à partir de maintenant.  
>Et gare à cet enfoiré de travesti s'il avait ne serait-ce que l'idée d'un jour le tromper, ou pire encore, de le larguer.<p>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, il faisait beau.<br>Étonnamment beau, même, pour la saison pourrie en laquelle on était alors. A peine levait-on les yeux au ciel qu'on y découvrait, aussitôt, un ravissant paysage digne d'une carte postale, d'ailleurs ; du bleu, partout, uniforme, pas un seul nuage ici perdu, paumé ou égaré, le vent les avait certainement tous chassés et maintenant, il ne soufflait plus que lentement, doucement, entre les cheveux et les habits des gens. C'était beau, en vérité – surprenant, peu habituel, mais beau, agréable à regarder, rassérénant, tranquillisant, tout bêtement.

Roxas, en arrivant au parc, s'en voulut pour le sourire qui lui collait aux lèvres avec plus de hargne que jamais, mais ne trouva nulle part le courage d'essayer seulement de le faire dégager – alors, il abandonna, et tant pis pour tout le reste. Tant pis, de toute façon, tant pis, il emmerdait tout ce qui existait autour de lui, là ; il était stressé, un peu, et puis aussi, heureux, beaucoup même, et il attendait Axel en espérant qu'il vienne, que la nuit qu'il venait de passer n'avait pas été en vérité qu'un putain de sale mauvais rêve, et qu'il vivait bel et bien l'instant présent, sous le ciel superbe d'une fin d'après-midi tellement, tellement particulière.

C'est-à-dire, la première qu'il allait passer avec le travelo et qu'il pourrait qualifier de « rendez-vous amoureux » en même temps – enfin, son premier rencard tout court, quoi. Il hésitait, à vrai dire, entre le besoin de s'en réjouir et l'envie d'en vomir, mais à coup sûr cette dernière appellation le faisait plutôt pencher du côté dégoût de la balance et il secoua donc la tête, tâchant de ne plus y penser trop. Axel arriverait bientôt, de toute manière.

Il avait hâte, il fallait avouer – oui, lui, hâte, de retrouver cet enfoiré, et c'était tellement surprenant que lui-même, bordel, lui-même avait de la peine à y croire. Et puis, en même temps, y'avait comme un autre putain de sentiment, une autre drôle d'émotion tout en lui, au fond, dans son cœur ; mais plus il cherchait, moins il trouvait ce que c'était, alors, il avait cessé de chercher, d'essayer de trouver. Ça s'approchait un peu de l'espoir, en tout cas, du soulagement, aussi, sans oublier une pointe d'angoisse qui lui donnait tout son côté contradictoire – et il croyait bien que c'était ce qu'on appelait un étrange pressentiment, mais sur le coup, il était pas sûr, et il choisit de lâcher l'affaire, tentant d'ignorer la sensation.

Peine perdue, toutefois ; un SMS d'Axel lui apprit que le rouquin débarquerait bientôt, et comme son cœur s'accélérait le bizarre sentiment s'intensifia. Il sut pas trop qu'en penser, du coup, et il pesta – il pouvait pas se dépêcher, aussi, cet abruti de travelo attardé, cet empaffé de première, qui l'emmerdait à deux heures du mat' pour sortir avec lui et qui, maintenant qu'on lui avait dit oui, n'était même plus foutu de se pointer à l'heure aux rendez-vous qu'on lui donnait ? Bordel !

Bordel – ah, ouais, effectivement, bordel.  
>Si jusqu'ici, il avait attrapé et conservé la sale habitude d'employer ce mot à peu de choses près à tort et à travers, et d'en affubler en moyenne la moitié des choses qui l'énervaient ou même, l'agaçaient seulement, il dut bien avouer qu'à l'instant même où le rouquin qu'il attendait se pointa au parc, ce mot plus que jamais prit vraiment, vraiment tout son sens, tant et si bien que l'utiliser comme exclamation n'aurait pas paru si impoli, en fin de compte. Et pour cause ; l'Axel qui débarqua sur le terrain vague, cette après-midi-là, n'avait rien à voir avec l'Axel qu'avait rencontré Roxas quelques jours, semaines, mois, années auparavant, sur ce même terrain vague ; non. C'était pas Axel, ça, c'était pas Axel Travelo, pas l'Axel comme il faut, pas celui auquel il était habitué, et à coup sûr par son Axel à lui, celui avec qui il venait d'accepter d'essayer de sortir – et puis, en même temps...<br>En même temps, ce type-là n'était pas déplaisant pour autant ; justement, genre, vraiment pas.

« Roxas ! L'appela-t-il joyeusement, s'approchant à grands pas. J'suis trop content que tu sois venu ! »

Genre, il allait pas venir à un rendez-vous du style – mais sur le coup, le blond nota même pas l'affront qu'on venait de lui faire, tellement le rouquin le surprenait, là. Le rouquin. Le roux. Parce que c'était vraiment ça ; le. Le, dans toute sa splendeur : adieu, le jeans trop serré et moche sur ses hanches trop minces, adieu, le t-shirt du rayon femmes de chez Yendi, adieu, le rose et les couleurs flashy, adieu, la saloperie de parapluie – quoique de toute manière, il faisait beau, donc il en aurait pas eu besoin, mais quand même, quoi – ; adieu, adieu, le côté travelo, efféminé, tapette, lopette et compagnie. Adieu aussi, tout ce qu'il avait pu critiquer un jour dans l'apparence de cet homme, et adieu, tout ce dont il s'était moqué – pour la première fois, à vrai dire, il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire au véritable Axel.  
>Bon, d'accord, il l'avait vu, une fois, en habits d'appartement, ce matin où il s'était pointé chez lui à l'improviste, sans même l'intention formelle de lui rendre vraiment visite, c'était vrai ; mais là... Là, c'était juste pas du tout la même chose.<p>

Axel avait viré ses anciennes fringues, semblait-il, jeté tout ce qui le rapportait encore au travelo qu'il avait été, puis remplacé l'ensemble par quelque chose de beaucoup plus viril, simple, confortable et, simplement, beau. Oui, beau, voilà, il l'avait pensé, et même murmuré si ça se trouvait ; mais c'était vraiment ça, beau, dans sa chemise légère, le col entrouvert, sans cravate ni artifice particulier, pas l'ombre d'une trace de maquillage sur son visage, et les jeans normaux c'était bien aussi, merde, et ses cheveux attachés, en queue de cheval, sur son épaule, lui donnaient un air si particulier, si étrange, tant anormal et pourtant, tellement lui à la fois, que Roxas se retrouva bloqué et en oublia de réfléchir à une réponse potable à lui donner.

« Roxas ? Répéta-t-il, moins assuré que la première fois cependant. Je, heu, je... J'ai pas fait une connerie, j'espère ? »

Lorsque le blond releva les yeux sur ses iris verts, il les trouva soucieux, inquiets, peu rassurés – exactement comme si le roux venait de faire une putain de bêtise alors que non, merde, non, c'était tout le contraire, même. La simple idée de se changer, mieux encore, l'avoir réalisée, cette pensée, et oser débarquer à leur premier rendez-vous ainsi fringué, en tant qu'homme et plus d'hybride bizarroïde, c'était... C'était...  
>C'était juste l'une des meilleures, si ce n'était la meilleure, de toutes les choses qu'il ait jamais faites, depuis que l'adolescent et lui se connaissaient.<p>

« Ça te va super bien, ne put s'empêcher de souffler Roxas, parce que ça venait du cœur – il le pensait, franchement.  
>– T-Tu trouves ? »<p>

Il opina du chef et Axel parut heureux – étrangement, ça lui fit du bien, mais il n'en chercha pas la raison, parce que dans l'immédiat, il s'en foutait un peu. Tant mieux, sérieux, tant mieux si le rouquin s'en trouvait content, et si lui-même pouvait en retrouver toute éventuelle bonne humeur perdue, hein !  
>Soudain, il sentit les bras de l'autre homme glisser autour de ses épaules, l'attirer à lui et l'enlacer – merde. Il avait sursauté, tressailli, tremblé un peu, et c'était pas bon pour lui, ces conneries.<p>

« Rah ! S'exclama-t-il aussitôt. Putain, mais tu f-  
>– T'es trop mignon, mon Roxas. »<p>

Ce fut la seule réponse, la seule putain de réponse à laquelle il eut droit, avant qu'il ne sente les mains du roux glisser dans ses cheveux où il enfouit son visage, avant qu'il ne se retrouve attrapé, enfermé dans l'étreinte de ses bras plus forts qu'ils n'en avaient l'air, avant qu'il ne sache simplement plus quoi faire, d'ailleurs, sinon fermer les yeux et attendre que ça passe. Que ça passe, ouais – le rythme effréné des battements, des coups, dans sa poitrine et dans sa tête. En silence, il jura.

Bordel – c'était trop, là, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter, et toute cette affection, toute cette tendresse, « mon Roxas » et les « je t'aime » d'hier qui faisaient encore rougir, chauffer, brûler ses pauvres joues ; non, merde, il en pouvait plus, il tiendrait pas le coup, il allait fondre sur place à force et-  
>Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'était sûrement qu'en fait, c'était même pas désagréable, comme sensation. L'air boudeur, il baissa ses grands yeux bleus et les laissa se perdre entre les plis de la chemise douce du rouquin ; manque de bol, moins d'une seconde après, ledit rouquin l'avait un peu éloigné de lui et... Et... Se penchait... Sur lui ?<p>

Le sang de Roxas ne fit qu'un tour : pas le temps de se dire quoi, pas le temps de se demander pourquoi, pas le temps de réfléchir comment, pas le temps d'envisager qui ni où ni quand, il réunit dans ses petits bras tout le courage qu'il lui restait encore, les plaqua rapidement contre le torse de son petit ami, puisque les choses étaient censées en être ainsi, et le repoussa, en arrière, vite, de toutes ses forces.  
>Axel, surpris, recula d'un pas à mi-chemin entre le pas normal et le petit bond en arrière, puis seulement il le regarda, incrédule, sans comprendre, sans saisir l'essentiel du problème. Alors comme ça, il pigeait pas, hein ? Relevant sur lui une paire d'yeux haineux, le blond le dévisagea, rien qu'une seconde, histoire d'éviter d'être troublé par son visage, sa coiffure ou quoi que ce soit ; parce qu'il allait lui apprendre, là, quand même. Lui apprendre qu'avant de l'embrasser, déjà, fallait peut-être qu'il demande – lui apprendre qu'ensuite, c'était pas parce qu'ils étaient en couple depuis la veille qu'il avait automatiquement le droit de le faire.<p>

« Va te faire foutre ! Cria-t-il alors. Nan mais bordel, t'essayais de faire quoi, là, putain ? Me touche pas, casse-toi ! »

Le rouquin en face de lui l'examina, des pieds à la tête, puis de haut en bas, mais n'osa pas lui parler, ni même ouvrir la bouche. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il réalisa, Roxas, en fait – qu'il pigea, qu'il comprit, lui, enfin, que merde, ils étaient ensemble, Axel et lui, qu'ils sortaient ensemble et que, il l'avait lui-même dit pensé réfléchi, quand on sortait avec quelqu'un, on était juste pas censé l'engueuler comme il venait de le faire.

« Heu..., bredouilla-t-il alors, s'accrochant désespérément au maigre espoir qu'il lui restait de réussir à se rattraper. D-Désolé, je... »

Heureusement pour lui, Axel n'était pas du genre à prendre mal ce genre de choses – surtout quand ça venait de ce blond garçon, en fait. Presque amusé de sa réaction, d'ailleurs, il lui sourit et, tout aussi facilement, lui pardonna ; il lui en voulait pas, de toute manière, il pouvait pas lui en vouloir, et il avait le sacré sentiment qu'il pourrait jamais lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit.

L'ancien travesti soupira – il l'aimait trop, pour ça, de toute façon. Trop, trop, trop au point de les recevoir, les coups de poing les coups de pied, les claques et les baffes dans la gueule, les refus et les insultes, pendant tant de jours de mois d'années ; trop, trop, trop, au point de les accepter, les bévues, les erreurs, les problèmes, les engueulades, les contradictions, et tout ce qui venait avec. Et maintenant qu'il avait enfin l'occasion de prouver à l'adolescent ce qu'il valait, dans le sens où, quand même, ils sortaient ensemble, quoi ; maintenant qu'il pouvait, donc, être un petit ami parfait, et lui montrer à quel point il tenait à lui, à quel point il l'aimait...  
>Eh bien, pour rien au monde il n'avait l'intention de laisser passer sa chance. Pas même pour sa mère, non ; pas même pour ses fringues, non plus ; pas même pour ce déguisement de femme en lequel il se sentait si bien, toujours pas – et ce, pour la simple et bonne raison que Roxas trouvait que ça lui allait bien, au fond, l'apparence d'un garçon.<p>

* * *

><p>Et voilà =) Blackie, je peux enfin te le dire, maintenant : ton commentaire m'a fait mourir de rire, quand j'ai lu "Non, non pour Rox', je le verrais bien répondre (après un inteeeeeense réflexion) un truc du genre "j'sais pas"." Parce que... Eh bien... Comment dire... 8D Voilà quoi *bam*<p>

Bref. =) Merci pour votre lecture, et... A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 41 ! ^^


	41. Il paraît que le changement

Hello, tout le monde ! =) C'est encore moi. (Logique, aussi). Chapitre 41, donc.

Peu d'Axel cette fois-ci, malheureusement (désolée !), mais c'est le grand retour de Vanitas (youpi), de Cloud, et même de Zack... En espérant que ça vous plaise, huhu xP

J'en profite pour répondre à **Darling Sue**, aussi : encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! xP C'est vrai qu'Axel a pas été hyper délicat sur ce point-là... Hm... Il aurait peut-être dû réfléchir XD *bam* 'fin, merci beaucoup. x3

Pour ce chapitre, sinon, bah... Honnêtement, c'est pas mon préféré. Mais ça fait un peu de douceur, encore un peu xD J'espère qu'il vous plaira même s'il n'est ni vraiment long, ni vraiment intéressant. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 41 : Il paraît que le changement est progressif<span>

Il est étonnant d'observer comment, toujours, l'habitude s'installe au fil des jours et des nuits, puis s'accroche et reste là, sans déranger pour autant – oh, certes, parfois, elle stagne tellement qu'elle en vient à serrer, serrer les cœurs, emprisonner les âmes, mais pour Roxas elle ne s'était pas encore changée en l'ennui et, visiblement, elle n'avait pas l'intention de le devenir de sitôt.

De toute manière, quiconque le connaissait un peu savait que c'était pas follement son truc, le changement ; du moins, pas quand ça le touchait lui, de près ou de loin. Que sa prof de classe change, par exemple, il s'en foutait – que son meilleur ami change, cependant, ça le dérangeait, et ça l'avait bien fait chier lorsque Vani avait commencé à se comporter presque comme une mère poule à son égard. Mais, il s'y était habitué. A force d'y vivre, d'y ressentir, d'y subir en pleine tronche, il en avait pris la coutume et maintenant, c'était quasiment normal, à ses yeux ; aussi était-ce logique, enfin, presque, qu'il n'ait toujours pas expliqué à son meilleur pote que, depuis quelques jours, bah, il sortait avec Axel.

Après tout, ce n'est normalement pas à sa mère que l'on raconte en premier sa vie amoureuse (si tant était qu'on pût vraiment parler d'amour, mais le rouquin aimait à dire que c'était bel et bien le cas, utilisant généralement les regards que lui lançait Roxas en guise de preuve « irréfutable » – prétendait-il). De même, Vanitas n'était pas non plus au courant des autres changements, plus récents, de la vie de son ami qui, soit dit en passant, ne s'y était pas forcément super bien habitué, justement parce qu'ils ne dataient pas de bien longtemps ; mais, depuis peu, le blond voyait souvent un certain ancien travelo, après les cours. Genre, encore plus souvent qu'avant. Il faisait semblant de rentrer chez lui, bifurquait dès qu'il le pouvait, puis se barrait aussi vite que possible jusqu'à l'appartement de son _petit ami_ – par contre, il avait toujours de la peine à l'appeler comme ça, mine de rien, ça lui faisait bizarre et il se sentait bizarre quand il le disait, et il espérait sincèrement que ça lui passerait parce qu'il avait décidé, bordel, décidé que ça irait mieux, et qu'il poursuivrait cette relation, au moins encore un peu – ; ils discutaient beaucoup, tous les deux, quand même, papotaient des fois au point que le blond, ça l'effrayait, mais bon, fallait avouer qu'au moins, là-bas, il s'ennuyait jamais.

Axel, sa demeure, son esprit et son être au grand complet renfermaient encore des tonnes de secrets que l'adolescent crevait de hâte, d'envie et de besoin de découvrir – mais sa fierté, encore bien présente dans sa tête et dans son corps, l'empêchait généralement de s'y intéresser trop. Alors, il n'avait d'autre choix que de laisser les choses suivre leur cours, que d'écouter le rouquin, jour après jour, que de faire attention à ce qu'il disait, que d'enregistrer mentalement tout ce qu'il aimait – ainsi, seulement, il découvrait peu à peu les chanteurs qu'Axel appréciait, les noms des romans qu'il avait lus, parfois une facette de son caractère qu'il ignorait encore et, dans le fond, ça lui allait.

Ça lui suffisait, comme ça ; il avait pas besoin de plus et, de toute façon, son honneur n'en autoriserait pas plus. Aussi, il tâchait d'être content, comme ça – juste, super content, même.

D'ailleurs, il lui semblait que ça s'appelait le bonheur, cette espèce d'état un peu secondaire, où il se sentait toujours à quelques kilomètres de la Terre, paumé entre les étoiles et le soleil qui menaçait de le cramer tout entier ; mais il était pas sûr, alors, il préférait se taire. C'était pas comme si c'était vachement important à savoir, de toute façon.

Ce qui était plus important, par contre, c'était un détail – étonnant, non ? Un détail, important ; c'était possible. C'était possible, oui, en partie parce que c'était Roxas, d'ailleurs, mais c'était possible – c'était petit, comme truc, voire minuscule, difficile à remarquer, mais Axel l'avait noté, tandis que, chose étrange, le jeune homme à ses côtés ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué. Bon, ça tenait en presque rien, aussi ; le maquillage sur les yeux, moins foncé qu'à son habitude, parfois absent, de plus en plus souvent, un pull noir troqué soudain contre un blanc, et puis ses pantalons qui se faisaient plus courts au fur et à mesure que le temps changeait, sa veste qui parfois s'envolait, sa peau laiteuse brièvement exposée au soleil et au regard, le sourire qui, fourbe, naissait toujours à ses lèvres lorsqu'on n'était pas attentif – c'était pas grand-chose, en fin de compte, non, mais ça, Axel l'avait vu, remarqué, observé, examiné, et apprécié.

Ça lui faisait un bien fou, de savoir que son copain allait bien, dans le fond. Qu'il était heureux, grâce à lui – d'accord, pas forcément grâce à lui, mais au moins, avec lui, qu'il ne le rendait pas triste, quoi –, qu'il était content, et que leur relation le satisfaisait. Parce que, c'était vrai – autre détail, insignifiant au premier abord, mais tellement important en réalité – ; Roxas avait promis qu'il essaierait, il l'avait effectivement fait, mais jamais il n'avait exprimé le moindre désir qu'ils se séparent un jour et ça, putain, ça le rendait vachement, vachement, vachement heureux et fier.

Restait quand même le fait, non, le problème majeur que Roxas peinait à accepter, à réaliser seulement ses propres changements, et que Vanitas, dans tout ça, eh bien, on ne lui avait fait part d'à peu près rien. Oh, certes, il avait revu son pote, à l'école et brièvement, les rares fois où ils y avaient foutu les pieds en même temps depuis leur dernière rencontre – mais le blond était resté discret, ne lui avait pas causé d'Axel, et son meilleur ami n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus, par respect, probablement.

Par conséquent, le jour où Roxas décida, une bonne fois pour toutes, de se pointer chez lui et de le mettre au courant de tout, de le remercier et de l'informer du même coup, il était stressé et ils étaient stressés – l'un, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment formuler, l'autre, parce qu'il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, cette fois.

« Vani, je sors avec Axel. »

Quelques mots sympas, échangés à l'entrée, une tape dans le dos, amicale quoiqu'un peu retenue, et la tension palpable entre eux deux durant toute la demi-heure qu'ils avaient passée à dévorer un quelconque goûter ; puis, quelques banalités, deux-trois paroles sans importance, les remerciements que Roxas devait depuis si longtemps à ce garçon, en face de lui, et c'était là qu'ils étaient arrivés – d'un seul coup, comme ça. Ils s'étaient lancés comme ça dans une conversation débile et inutile à laquelle ils ne comprenaient rien, vraiment, et le blond avait sorti ça, quoi. Ça : ce truc-là, précisément. Cet élément dont Vanitas s'était douté, pourtant, mais qui quand même lui fit un peu mal, mal au cœur, mal à la tête, et il détourna automatiquement les yeux du jeune homme lorsqu'il en parla.  
>Alors comme ça, Roxas sortait avec Axel, hein – après tant de temps, on en était arrivé là, visiblement. Vani soupira et, un sourcil relevé, dévisagea son pote, de la tête aux pieds.<p>

« Vraiment ? »

Une telle réaction surprit le blond, à vrai dire ; parce qu'il l'avait préparé, son coup, il savait quoi lui dire, à peu près, mais surtout, il avait prévu, envisagé, pris en compte toutes les réponses que son pote aurait pu lui balancer ça, sauf celle-ci, quoi. Il s'était attendu à une engueulade, dans le pire des cas, quelques félicitations, avec un peu de chance, peut-être une satisfaction – ou, une déception – mêlée d'un soupir léger, d'un gramme d'indifférence, mais ça...

Mais ça, c'était rien de ce qu'il avait pensé recevoir et, sur le coup, ça le faisait quand même un peu flipper. Et y'avait de quoi – là, Vanitas le prenait pas mal, Vanitas le prenait pas bien non plus, il le prenait juste pas du tout et rien, ni sur son visage, ni dans son expression, ne laissait la moindre possibilité ne fût-ce que de supposer ce qu'il en pensait réellement.

« Bah, heu..., bredouilla alors Roxas, un peu paumé, une fois de plus. O-Oui... Pas depuis longtemps, mais ouais, quoi...  
>– Répète-le, une fois. »<p>

Alors là, décidément, il le comprenait plus.  
>Répéter ? Mais répéter quoi ? Qu'il sortait avec le rouquin ? Bordel, il espérait sincèrement que c'était pas ça, parce que la première fois il l'avait balancé d'une seule traite et sincèrement il se voyait pas le redire, là, ça le gênait et la simple idée de le faire l'embarrassait ; et puis, d'ailleurs, pourquoi il voulait entendre ça, ce gars, hein, ça lui apportait quoi, exactement ? Le ton de son meilleur ami n'avait été ni lassé, ni agaçant, ni apeuré ou stressé, d'ailleurs, encore moins menaçant – à peine indifférent, sérieux, juste calme et posé, comme s'il demandait un truc parfaitement normal auquel l'adolescent ne pouvait pas dire non sous peine de passer pour un alien en puissance.<p>

« Je..., il tenta alors. Je... Sors avec Axel, là... »

Voilà, c'était fait, c'était dit, et Roxas sentit ses joues chauffer méchamment, au point qu'il les insulta, intérieurement – Vanitas, de son côté, ne parut pas satisfait, toutefois, et se leva du fauteuil où il s'était affalé pour rejoindre Roxas, jusqu'alors assis sur le canapé. Là, il l'examina, une fois de plus, le dévisagea, comme pour lire dans son apparence une quelconque information qu'il peinait à y trouver ; et puis, seulement, il posa une main sur son épaule. Sa paume était un peu tiède, un peu tendre, son geste doux, et le regard qu'il lui lança, peu rassuré, à coup sûr.

« T'as pas l'air très sûr de toi, fit-il alors remarquer, l'air grave, sérieux. Ça va vraiment aller, avec ce type ?  
>– Je... »<p>

Il paraissait inquiet – merde, c'était troublant. Et bordel, bordel, il devait dire quoi, là ? Lui raconter comment ça se passait, lui déballer tout ce qu'il ressentait, même s'il en avait pas la moindre idée précise, ou bien, simplement confirmer, lui ôter tous ses doutes, dire de la merde quitte à mentir, le rassurer d'abord, se rassurer lui-même ? Ça rimait à quoi, en fin de compte ? Okay, okay, il était avec Axel et pour le moment ça allait bien, mais la question de Vani venait de lui foutre le doute le plus désagréable de toute sa vie et il savait pas trop qu'en penser, qu'en déduire – merde.

C'était vrai, ça, après tout : ça allait vraiment aller, avec le rouquin, maintenant qu'ils sortaient ensemble, pour de bon, qu'ils s'appréciaient et peut-être, qu'ils s'aimaient ? A cette idée, Roxas frémit et détourna la tête, regarda ailleurs.

« Roxas, l'appela alors son pote, doucement, mais sereinement. Je suis pas en train de te demander si tu l'aimes ou quoi que ce soit, ça me regarde pas, d'accord ? »

Il marqua une pause et sa main découvrit un rapide chemin, de l'épaule à la chevelure blonde où elle emmêla ses doigts, gentiment – presque tendrement. Maternellement, même ; mais pour une fois, non, pour cette fois, c'était pas si désagréable que ça, peut-être. Du moins, ça le dérangeait pas.

« Mais je sais comment tu es, reprit-il alors. Enfin, j'sais comment t'étais avant de le rencontrer, en tout cas... »

La remarque lui fit un peu mal, bizarrement, comme une petite aiguille, enfoncée dans sa peau laiteuse, pas très profond, juste assez pour blesser, faire couler une goutte de sang rouge – parce que, selon son meilleur pote du moins, il avait changé et ça, ça, merde, ça lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Bon, c'était pas qu'il aimait plus que tout ce qu'il avait été – ce qu'il avait toujours semblé être – avant de faire connaissance avec Axel, avant de le voir de plus en plus souvent, de s'engueuler avec lui, de se réconcilier, et finalement d'accepter d'être son petit ami, mais... Mais, fallait l'avouer, il avait assez peur de ce qu'il avait pu devenir, mine de rien.

« Alors, j'me demande... T'as pas peur d'être avec un autre mec ? Ça t'embêtera pas ? Surtout que ton beau-père, là, ou j'sais pas quoi, il te croyait gay et-  
>– On peut aussi être bi ! »<p>

Merde. Merde – merde, pourquoi il avait dit ça, au juste ? Hein, pourquoi ? D'un seul coup, à l'évocation de Kévin, de ce qu'on penserait de lui lorsqu'on saurait qu'il sortait avec un autre gars, de ce qu'on dirait de lui aussi, de ce qu'on le croirait gay, comme il se faisait de dire, une certaine conversation avec Cloud lui était revenue à l'esprit – et oui, oui, oui encore, son frère lui-même l'avait dit, pas besoin qu'il soit gay pour apprécier plus qu'en ami cher quelqu'un du même genre que lui, il pouvait aussi aimer les deux et être bi. Enfin, il croyait.

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas encore montré assez d'attirance envers une quelconque femme pour prouver ses dires, mais ça ne saurait tarder ; du moins, il l'espérait, parce que sinon, ça craignait grave. Et puis, en même temps, aimer une fille signifierait laisser tomber Axel pour elle et non, merde, il arrivait pas à se le représenter, ça, à l'imaginer tout court. Il secoua la tête, un peu, comme pour chasser la chaleur de son visage, et baissa les yeux. Vanitas, à côté de lui, étouffa un ricanement léger, et lui sourit – un peu moqueur, un peu sympa, les deux à la fois.

« Je sais, mec, t'inquiète. 'fin, de toute manière, c'est pas franchement important, hein... C'était pour toi, pas que tu te sentes mal, tu vois ? Après ça, j'pense que, que ce soit ta mère, ton frère ou moi, que tu sois gay ou pas, on s'en fout un peu... J't'aimerai toujours pareil. »

Vani avait dit ça avec un large sourire qui, étrangement, le déstabilisa quelque peu – ah ? Il l'aimerait toujours pareil ? Il l'apprécierait toujours ? Même s'il sortait avec Axel ? Même s'il passait moins le voir, même s'il était paumé comme ça, et même si au final il ne venait jamais que quémander son aide ? Il frissonna – il était égoïste comme ça, merde, et pourtant Vanitas, là, il l'aimerait quand même, et toujours pareil ?

Putain ; soudain, Roxas réalisa à quel point son meilleur pote était génial, et dut se retenir de lui sourire en retour. Maman poule, trop collant, chiant, foutaises, c'était que de la merde, tout ce qu'il avait pensé jusque là ; et puis, amoureux de lui ou pas, Vani l'acceptait tel qu'il voulait être aussi bien que tel qu'il était pour de vrai, et... Et, bordel, ça lui faisait un bien fou, en fait. Un rapide sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres, et il se sentit reconnaissant – il le remercia, rapidement.

« J'suis content que ça aille pour toi, conclut alors Vani, sincère. J'me pose juste une dernière question... Je sais, je sais, ça doit être un peu chiant à force, mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'être en souci : sérieux, t'es sûr que t'oseras être vraiment en couple avec ce type ?  
>– Heu, eh bien... »<p>

Roxas réfléchit à toute vitesse – trouver un truc, là, maintenant, à dire, pour rassurer. Tout de suite.

« Il a arrêté de s'habiller comme une nana, balança-t-il sur un coup de tête.  
>– C'est pas ça que je voulais dire, en fait.<br>– A-Ah ?  
>–T'oseras, j'sais pas, te promener avec lui dans la rue ? Lui dire que tu l'aimes ? A tout hasard, l'embrasser ? »<p>

Heu...  
>Ah, merde. Merde, putain de bordel de merde. Tout ça, là, ces trucs de couple, au-delà d'être gentil, sympa et appréciable, tous ces réflexes à la con, cette attitude générale que Vanitas venait de lui présenter, cet aspect d'une relation sur lequel il avait mis l'accent, Roxas y avait simplement et surtout, bêtement, juste pas pensé, en fait. Pas même envisagé, pas même soupçonné – il avait accepté, comme un abruti, de sortir avec le roux, sans même avoir idée que ce genre de trucs pouvaient l'attendre.<p>

« B-Bah, heu..., bredouilla-t-il, histoire de ne pas laisser voir qu'il savait absolument pas quoi répondre. Je... J'ai jamais embrassé personne, en fait, mais... »

A ces mots – non, à ce mot, _jamais_, l'expression sérieuse de son ami se mua en une espèce de sourire étrange, un peu mélancolique, un peu amusé, aussi. Un mélange de deux, trois émotions, peut-être plus encore, sur le visage habituellement si froid, à peine narquois de l'homme en face de lui ; et dès lors, Roxas ne comprit plus, ne sut même plus ce qu'il lui arrivait, ce qu'il lui arriva.

En un rien de temps, l'étreinte de Vanitas au milieu de sa chevelure s'était faite plus forte et plus dure, et le visage du blond s'était retrouvé attiré, non, simplement tiré en avant, sans qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, ni réagir ni réfléchir – et puis, moins d'un instant après, le contact étrange contre ses lèvres le fit frémir. Tressaillir. Sursauter, surpris – sans comprendre. A vrai dire, son camarade se fut même éloigné, s'en fut même séparé, avant même que l'adolescent n'ait commencé à réaliser ; mais bordel, bordel, il rêvait pas, Vanitas venait bien de l'embrasser, là.  
>Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'était qu'il avait même pas trouvé ce baiser, comme on disait, si désagréable que ça ; c'était juste... Ça faisait juste bizarre, un peu, tout d'abord, et puis plus rien, oublié déjà, sorti de sa mémoire, et s'il en avait pour ça voulu un peu à son ami, il le lui avait déjà pardonné, maintenant.<p>

« Tu vois, t'es pas mort », lança-t-il alors.

Il rigola doucement, visiblement très fier de son idée à la con – pour la forme, Roxas lui balança un coup de poing entre les côtes. Il geignit, mais ça sonnait faux, parce que c'était faux, il faisait le con, l'abruti, une fois de plus, et le blond pouvait pas lui en vouloir ; alors, il se laissa aller à rire, lui aussi, à se marrer, un peu, et à accepter qu'au fond, c'était pas si grave que ça, un baiser.

Après tout, Vani avait plus que raison, sur ce coup-là ; il l'avait fait, et il en était pas mort, c'était tout ce qui comptait. En dehors de ça, qu'il ait à le faire avec son meilleur ami ou bien son nouveau copain, dans le fond, ça changeait pratiquement rien – il avait juste plus de peine, plus de gêne à s'imaginer laisser Axel l'embrasser mais, si la sensation était la même, ça devrait pas trop lui poser de problème.  
>Bizarrement, pour cela, il se sentit presque reconnaissant à l'égard de Vanitas, et il sourit, timidement.<p>

« Et surtout, hésite pas à venir me voir si un truc ne va pas, okay ? »

La proposition en elle-même lui fit plaisir, et Roxas acquiesça aussitôt, sans vraiment y réfléchir. De toute manière, il en était certain, maintenant : si un jour il avait un problème, un souci quel qu'il soit, si un jour l'ancien travesti osait seulement lui faire du mal, il pourrait toujours, toujours, toujours se tourner vers Vanitas.  
>Alors, finalement, peut-être bien que son meilleur ami l'aimait, avait des sentiments pour lui ; mais il avait compris, au fond, qu'il fallait laisser Roxas à cet Axel sorti de nulle part, et il l'acceptait, simplement. Parce que ça leur allait mieux, ainsi – à tous les deux.<p>

* * *

><p>Cloud soupira, à l'instant même où il plongea une énième fois sa cuillère dans la coupe de verre.<p>

Les glaces d'ici étaient délicieuses mais n'avaient pas le même goût, lorsqu'il les dévorait en compagnie de son frère, que lorsqu'il avait à les dégustait face à celui de ses amis qu'on appelait Zack, malheureusement. La personne qui partageait son repas devait influencer la qualité, le côté agréable de l'activité, fallait croire. Or, pour le moment, ce grand idiot en face de lui ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça – surtout que, une fois de plus, il parlait, parlait, parlait...

Déjà dix, non, quinze minutes qu'ils se trouvaient là, ensemble, séparés d'une table décorée de deux bols de glace, d'une cuillère pour chacun et d'une petite carte du restaurant, et pas encore le blond n'avait-il eu l'opportunité de placer le moindre mot dans la conversation. Bon, d'accord, il était pas du genre bavard, c'était plus que vrai, mais à force, ça commençait à le saouler – et ce, plutôt parce qu'il en avait un peu marre, d'écouter Zack lui raconter une vie qui n'était même pas la sienne. En effet, celle de Zack, Cloud la connaissait déjà en long, en large, en travers et même, à reculons ; mais là n'était pas du tout le sujet de leur discussion, et c'était sûrement le seul point positif qu'il avait pu noter jusqu'ici.

Vanitas et Roxas, donc – le frère de l'un et celui de l'autre, au centre de ce que son ami racontait, de ce que Cloud écoutait, ou plutôt, entendait. Oh, c'était pas que ça l'intéressait pas, bien sûr ; mais il avait toujours jugé Roxas assez grand pour se débrouiller seul, et gérer lui-même ses emmerdes, et de toute manière, sa porte restait toujours ouverte à l'entrée éventuelle du petit blond, alors, le jeune homme estimait ne pas avoir à vraiment savoir ce que son cadet ne lui expliquait pas. Et puis, ça lui était pas franchement utile, fallait dire.  
>Zack, tout à son contraire, paraissait trouver les histoires de Vani particulièrement intéressantes, et voici qu'il en était presque à faire un exposé sur la vie de son petit frère.<p>

« Et donc, déclara-t-il, je sais vaguement qu'il a, plus ou moins, un truc pour ton frère à toi, tu vois ?  
>– Hm. Cool. »<p>

Une fois de plus, c'était pas qu'il s'en fichait – simplement, ça le regardait pas. Après, toutefois, y'avait quand même bien un détail qu'il aurait été curieux d'apprendre ; parce qu'il le savait depuis longtemps, ça, que Vanitas en pinçait plus ou moins pour son cadet à lui, mais il se rappelait encore bien la conversation téléphonique qu'il avait eue brièvement avec le jeune homme – d'ailleurs, il aurait à engueuler Zack pour avoir refilé à son cadet son numéro de portable –, et les quelques mots qui avaient bien dû le marquer pour pas mal de temps – Cloud, ton frère, il me fait rêver, sérieux. Problématique, quand on savait que ledit frère sortait depuis peu avec un certain Axel, presque inconnu au bataillon ; mais ça, encore, c'était un truc que Cloud avait appris via Zack, non de la bouche de Roxas, et il était partagé entre l'envie d'en douter et le mal être, la sale impression d'être au courant d'un truc qu'il était pas censé savoir.  
>Pensif, le blond avala une autre cuillerée de crème glacée, puis releva les yeux sur Zack qui, un peu déçu, semblait attendre une réponse un tantinet plus consistante que celle à laquelle il avait eu droit.<p>

« Mais sinon, ça ira, lui ? Demanda-t-il alors. J'veux dire, puisqu'il semblerait que mon frère soit pas intéressé...  
>– Oh, t'en fais pas pour lui, répondit Zack, presque du tac-au-tac, et il lui sourit franchement. Il s'en remettra vite. Et puis, s'il s'ennuie, il doit bien avoir, allez, entre cinq et six autres personnes à aller draguer, alors... »<p>

Il soupira, amusé, et s'attaqua de nouveau à sa glace, comme Cloud, un peu rassuré – quoiqu'il n'eût jamais été vraiment inquiet, à proprement parler –, terminait rapidement la sienne.  
>Visiblement, y'avait pas à se soucier trop de ce que faisait son frère, une fois de plus ; il gérait, et si jamais il avait un jour un problème, sûrement qu'il viendrait – mais pour l'instant, tout se passait bien et, sincèrement, le blond n'allait pas s'en plaindre.<p>

* * *

><p>Et voilà =)<p>

Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ! ^^ En espérant que ça vous ait plu. =)


	42. Il paraît que la nature

Ahem, heu... Bonsoir... Ici Momo...

Désolée, il y a quelques reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas encore répondu, je tâcherai de le faire demain, c'est promis é_è Sinon, bah... Heu... Que dire... Voici donc le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue... Et honnêtement, je ne l'aime pas. Du tout. Je le déteste même. Je suis vraiment désolée T_T Il ne répondra probablement à aucune question, n'aidera rien au scénario, et puis bah... Voilà quoi... J'ose espérer quand même qu'il ne vous décevra pas trop, mais rien n'est moins sûr... Bwaah.

J'ai reçu mes livres, aussi. J'ai fait quelques photos, je mettrai les liens en postant l'épilogue que vous pouvez attendre (sans surprise je pense XD) pour le 13 août é.è

Et puis bah... Bonne lecture... xD (Lisez la note de la fin ? S'il vous plaît D:)

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 42 : Il paraît que la nature fait bien les choses<span>

Épuisé, Axel soupira et se laissa mollement tomber sur le large canapé du salon, puis jeta un coup d'œil las à la montre à son poignet.

Dix-huit heures trente – il avait de l'avance. La nouvelle, bien qu'insignifiante, arracha un rapide sourire à son visage angoissé, un peu crispé ; ça lui faisait plaisir, de savoir qu'il n'était pas en retard, qu'à coup sûr tout serait prêt à temps, et qu'il pourrait même vérifier une dernière fois tout l'appartement avant qu'il ne soit l'heure.

Satisfait, donc, fier de lui, il décida de s'accorder quelques instants de repos et, aussitôt, se hâta de rejoindre la cage de ses hamsters, près de laquelle il s'agenouilla rapidement. Il savait, oui, que c'était con et certes, féminin, d'ainsi tout raconter à de misérables petits animaux, incapables de le comprendre, ni même de l'écouter – mais enfin, fallait lui laisser un peu de temps, quand même, il n'avait fait une croix sur le travestissement qu'un peu plus d'un mois auparavant, et il avait tout de même un peu de peine à s'y habituer.

Mais pour Roxas, il était prêt à faire ce genre d'efforts et au fond, c'était tout ce qui importait. Rapidement, une bestiole rejoignit ses doigts, la paume de sa main, comme un sourire apparaissait, doucement, sur son visage – il était heureux, comme ça. Heureux, de ce qu'il s'était passé, ce mois-ci, heureux, de la manière dont sa relation avec Roxas avait évolué, depuis peu, et heureux, oui, plus qu'heureux d'en être toujours autant amoureux.

C'était un putain de sentiment agréable qui le rendait tellement content que ça effaçait, d'un seul coup, à peu près tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre de chiant et d'insupportable, auparavant.

Ça n'empêchait pas, toutefois, qu'il soit stressé, et tout ça parce que, ce soir, le blond venait.

Il avait pas encore réussi à se faire à cette idée, d'ailleurs, mais ouais, pourtant, c'était le cas, et inexorablement ça s'approchait, indiscutablement ça arriverait – celui qu'il avait enfin la possibilité de désigner comme son petit ami viendrait, ce soir-là, et passerait la nuit chez lui, dans la chambre d'amis. C'était stupide, quand on y réfléchissait, fallait pas qu'il se prenne la tête ni rien, il aurait même pas dû angoisser tout court ; mais il pouvait pas, il pouvait juste pas s'en empêcher. Après tout, il s'était trop habitué à blesser Roxas même lorsqu'il n'avait l'intention que de bien faire, et il craignait plus que tout de le fâcher, encore une fois, de l'énerver, et simplement, de le décevoir.

Il soupira. Il aurait bien aimé, à vrai dire, être le copain parfait – et même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne le serait jamais, que personne au monde ne l'était, il s'interdisait toujours de faire le moindre faux pas, et vérifiait, revérifiait tout, chaque détail de cet endroit où il accueillerait le blond.

Enfin, il avait vérifié, une première fois, une deuxième aussi ; quant à la troisième, il s'en chargerait lorsque, enfin, il se serait un peu relaxé. Pour le moment, il avait ses hamsters, et ça suffisait, à peu près – et il savait que c'était con, que c'était complètement absurde et débile, et que ça faisait femme et il savait pas tout quoi, mais il avait trois tonnes de choses à leur raconter et il n'imaginait pas ne pas le faire, là.

« Alors, comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il à mi-voix, l'air attendri par la petite bête, pelotonnée au creux de sa paume. Ça faisait longtemps, hein... »

Longtemps, étonnamment longtemps qu'il ne leur avait plus parlé, à ses petits chéris – et pour cause, il avait depuis peu un autre chéri qui, malheureusement pour eux, lui prenait une bonne majorité de son temps libre. Cette pensée le fit sourire, et il replaça doucement l'animal dans sa cage.

« Figurez-vous que Roxas devient de plus en plus gentil, souffla-t-il alors, l'air heureux. La semaine dernière, il m'a... Forcé, plus ou moins... A aller voir maman... »

Sa voix s'était faite plus grave, soudain, plus indécise – c'était pas le genre de trucs qu'il raconterait à quelqu'un d'autre que ses hamsters, ça, par exemple. Il voulait dire, la manière dont Roxas lui avait déclaré, un beau jour, qu'il était grand temps qu'il foute sa mère au placard et qu'il pense à lui, à son blond, à eux deux ; qu'il oublie, qu'il zappe pour de vrai la moindre trace d'intention de devenir une vraie fille, ou même, qu'il efface toute ombre d'idée de revenir au travestissement, qu'il puisse enfin et sans honte foutre loin tous ses vieux vêtements et s'habiller correctement – sans quoi, bien sûr, l'adolescent l'avait menacé de, tout bêtement, ne plus jamais s'afficher en public à ses côtés, et ça, c'était pas vraiment un truc qu'il voulait, en fait.

Alors, il avait accepté et puis, bien que difficilement, rempli sa part du marché.

Il se souvenait à merveille des battements de son cœur, de l'agitation et du bordel indescriptible dans sa poitrine, au moment même où il s'était retrouvé devant la porte de la chambre, à l'hôpital, Roxas à ses côtés – et puis le stress, la peur, la crainte horrible et intenable de ce que maman pourrait lui dire, l'envie qu'il avait depuis toujours de ne jamais, jamais la contrarier, jamais, jamais la décevoir, tout ce bazar s'était mêlé et le mélange affreux lui avait fait mal, tellement mal qu'il était resté planté ça, sans pouvoir bouger. Les yeux fixes et fixés sur la porte blanche, immaculée ; les mains sans son dos, ou bien, dans ses poches, cherchant à triturer, à tripoter, à s'occuper ; les pensées évadées, perdues, enfuies ; les émotions diverses, variées, désagréables ; l'angoisse, toujours là, toujours plus forte, de seconde en seconde ; et puis, finalement, Roxas avait soupiré et ouvert la porte.

Il avait dit qu'il fallait faire une croix sur toutes ces conneries, parce qu'Axel était un homme, maintenant, parce qu'il s'habillait comme tel et qu'il était superbe tel quel, et il avait attrapé sa main pour l'attirer à l'intérieur.

« Sincèrement... Je pense que, sans lui, je serais rentré, j'aurais remis des fringues de fille, et j'y serais retourné comme ça, pour m'excuser. D'ailleurs, en fait, sans lui, j'aurais carrément cessé d'être travesti, et j'aurais fait cette opération, j'me serais pas arrêté, et... »

La sensation douce et réconfortante de la paume tiède, petite de Roxas contre la sienne lui revint en mémoire et l'emplit d'une chaleur étrange dont il ne chercha toutefois pas l'origine. Comme le hamster avec lequel il jouait alors se mettait à lui mordiller le doigt, doucement, il ne put réprimer un léger sourire.

Lorsque, juste comme maintenant, il réfléchissait à ce que lui avait enlevé et, d'un autre côté, apporté ce choix-là, il n'arrivait plus qu'à réaliser à quel point il avait été con de ne pas prendre cette décision bien plus tôt et s'en voulait, vachement. C'était vrai, après tout ; certes, en devenant femme, il se serait senti plus sûr de lui qu'en travesti, sûrement, et certes, maman aurait été bien plus, beaucoup plus contente, infiniment plus heureuse que jamais – mais il aurait perdu Roxas, il aurait paumé toute chance d'un jour lui reparler et merde, finalement, il l'aurait pas supporté, probablement. Parce qu'en préférant le blond à sa propre mère, en choisissant de rester garçon, non, de redevenir homme à part entière, il avait gagné tellement, tellement plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé – chaque jour qui passait, maintenant, était presque comme un rêve, et il se sentait juste super heureux, tout le temps. Ça lui faisait un bien fou.

Surtout qu'il ne s'en était pas douté un seul instant, mais qu'il avait parlé, Roxas – il s'était pointé, dans cette chambre d'hôpital blanche et vide et triste et flippante, et il l'avait vue, sa mère clouée au lit, et il lui avait causé, une bonne fois pour toutes, de ce ton à la fois si chiant et tellement touchant, tellement séduisant aux yeux du rouquin. Il lui avait dit, plus ou moins, _Axel n'est pas une fille_ ; et tandis qu'elle le regardait, tandis qu'elle ne comprenait pas, tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient, il s'était assis et, son petit ami dans son dos, il s'était présenté, avait expliqué, raconté, argumenté – persuadé, convaincu.

Oui, c'était ça ; convaincu. Axel ne savait toujours pas comment, d'ailleurs, mais le blond, avec ses mots à lui, son vocabulaire si particulier, ses maladresses et ses étourderies, les rougeurs à ses joues lorsqu'il en venait à parler de leur relation, les insultes ou la colère sur son visage à chaque fois qu'elle l'indignait, l'ignorait, ne l'écoutait pas, avait réussi, bordel, réussi à faire valoir son opinion – et à lui rentrer dans le crâne, visiblement, que son fils, putain, c'était pas une fille, mais bel et bien un garçon.

« Allez savoir comment, maman l'a cru. Au début, elle était dans la lune, et elle l'écoutait pas, mais il lui a gueulé dessus, et... »

Axel rigola un peu sitôt qu'une drôle de réflexion lui traversa l'esprit.

« Et il l'a convaincue de me laisser un peu tranquille, je crois. Quand je pense qu'il a limite fait pareil avec moi... Ça doit être un truc de famille. Les méthodes de Rox' doivent être super efficaces contre nous, je pense. »

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais, mine de rien, ça donnait toujours un peu à réfléchir – de se dire, comme ça, qu'il avait peut-être bien des points communs avec sa mère, en fin de compte. Qu'elle aimait les mêmes choses que lui, ou qu'il aimait les mêmes choses qu'elle, et qu'elle s'était laissée séduire par ce petit bout d'homme blond, tout comme il avait offert son amour et toute sa tête à ce même garçon ; il sourit.

Lorsque Roxas s'était tu, ce jour-là, maman l'avait regardé, Axel s'était approché. Il avait, tendrement, glissé une main dans les cheveux de son copain, peut-être pour le féliciter, le remercier, peut-être pour s'encourager lui-même ; et maman, avec un sourire, avait murmuré, « mignon ».

Probablement ne saurait-il jamais si elle avait parlé de Roxas, de lui, ou du couple qu'ils formaient alors, mais c'était pas franchement important, au fond. Le seul souvenir de cet instant le fit sourire et il ferma la cage des bestioles, attendri.

« Quant aux papiers officiels et à l'annuaire, j'ai décidé de faire modifier mon prénom. »

Adieu, ainsi, toute la connerie qu'était le nom qu'il portait depuis sa naissance – adieu, ces deux saloperies de lettres en trop, à la fin, de caractères dont il n'avait pas besoin. Axelle n'existerait bientôt plus, quel que soit le registre qu'on fouillerait, et tout le monde ne le connaîtrait plus que comme Axel, un type tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, à l'exception peut-être qu'il était gay et qu'il sortait avec un garçon particulier à bien des abords ; mais ça, à la limite, c'était pas si étrange que ça, encore.

Satisfait de la dizaine de minutes, vingtaine peut-être, qu'il venait de passer à se relaxer, comme il disait, il se releva rapidement et sa montre lui apprit que l'invité qu'il attendait tant arriverait, normalement, d'ici trente à quarante-cinq minutes, s'il était à l'heure ; il avait donc le temps, somme toute. Le temps de courir en cuisine, par exemple, vérifier pour la troisième fois qu'il avait bien commencé à préparer le repas qu'il prévoyait, allumé le four aussi, que la viande cuisait correctement et qu'il ne manquait à ses armoires ni sel, ni sucre, ni poivre, déjà. Puis, le temps de se hâter jusque dans la chambre d'amis, épousseter une dernière fois les couvertures du lit, observer le matelas, le trouver ni trop mou ni trop dur, chercher un ou deux coussins supplémentaires ; et enfin, le temps d'examiner l'appartement dans son ensemble, d'en passer chaque recoin au peigne le plus fin possible, d'y ranger tout objet qui pourrait encore y traîner, et de le rendre tout bonnement, tout simplement parfait.

Une fois que cela fut fait, il songea à s'asseoir quelques instants sur le canapé, en attendant, mais à peine avait-il soupiré, à peine avait-il tenté – en vain – de se calmer, que déjà la porte d'entrée l'appelait d'un cri strident et le faisait sursauter, stresser à nouveau, encore plus qu'auparavant. Ça sonnait, on sonnait, et sûrement, Roxas sonnait. En effet, moins d'une minute plus tard, son blond favori entrait dans l'appartement ; en guise de salutations, il autorisa en silence Axel à l'embrasser tendrement, sur la joue toutefois, puis il retira ses chaussures, sa veste, et attendit, laissant le champ libre à son hôte pour la soirée. Le rouquin avait envie de l'enlacer, à dire vrai, de l'embrasser peut-être, de le serrer contre lui et de l'aimer en bonne et due forme, simplement – mais il savait qu'il faudrait du temps au blond, un sacré temps d'adaptation, même, jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de lui faire un peu de place dans son espace personnel, dans sa bulle à laquelle il tenait tant.

Axel retint un léger soupir de découragement qu'il attribua aussitôt à son stress grandissant, et osa poser une main timide à l'épaule de son petit ami, qu'il guida alors vers le salon.

« Hm, tu veux... quelque chose à boire ? Demanda-t-il, un peu angoissé, sitôt que son camarade eut pris place sur le canapé. J'ai de l'ice tea, si tu veux, ou du coca-cola, du jus d'orange, du jus de pomme, j'dois même avoir du jus de raisin, sinon du thé, ou bien du café, ou- »

Roxas, de son côté, s'était assis, avait relevé les yeux sur lui, et le regard bleu, calme et pénétrant, un peu froid mais pas meurtrier, plus maintenant, semblait lui faire perdre ses moyens – il détourna la tête, s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, chercha autre chose à dire et ne trouva pas, abandonna. L'air gêné, il n'osa pas s'asseoir à côté de son ami, et se mit à nerveusement triturer ses cheveux, sans savoir trop quoi faire, quoi dire, comment se tirer d'affaire, comment s'en sortir. Le blond ne comprit pas, lui ; en même temps, fallait dire qu'il était bien assez occupé à essayer de ne pas montrer, bordel, de pas laisser voir toute l'angoisse dans sa tête, toute la peur dans son cœur – mais merde, il allait passer la nuit chez Axel, quoi. Bon, chez lui, dans la chambre d'amis – c'était chez lui quand même, et ça le stressait juste à mort.

« Ce... C'est égal, bredouilla-t-il donc, et il reporta son regard sur ses mains, ses doigts qui s'entrelaçaient s'embrouillaient se démêlaient contre ses genoux, qui tremblaient un peu. Je... J'vais prendre la même chose que toi, j'crois, ça ira, comme ça. »

Le rouquin acquiesça brièvement et disparut dans la cuisine – l'adolescent, resté seul, soupira d'une espèce de soulagement, le genre de connerie qui n'avait même pas lieu d'être, normalement, mais sérieux, s'il arrivait pas à se détendre pour de vrai, là, il était sacrément dans la merde, en fait. Pas besoin d'être hyper intelligent pour savoir que, s'il sortait avec Axel, il était censé se sentir bien en compagnie de son petit copain – et pas stresser comme un abruti, pas angoisser pour une foutue nuit, juste comme il était en train de le faire. Putain, il s'en voulait, pour ça ; il s'en voulait, parce qu'il angoissait, et parce qu'il arrivait pas à être normal, simplement.

Il avait été normal, face à la mère d'Axel, pourtant. Certes, il avait un peu angoissé, par moments ; certes, il avait un peu tremblé, de temps en temps ; mais rien de cela ne l'avait empêché de parler, rien de cela ne l'avait empêché d'atteindre son but, non plus, et il avait bien réussi, finalement, à la convaincre, à la persuader que tout allait très bien, que tout irait encore mieux entre son fils et lui, si elle finissait par accepter qu'Axel était un homme et non une fille. Bon, il était pas super sûr d'avoir réussi – mais au moins, ils étaient sortis de là-bas le sourire aux lèvres, et... Et Axel l'avait remercié. Enlacé, puis remercié. Murmuré quelques mots, à l'oreille – enlacé, remercié. Embrassé sur le front, sur la joue – enlacé, remercié. Encore maintenant, il en était heureux, et le simple fait de se rappeler ces instants-là le fit sourire, le rassura.

Bordel, il aurait pas dû, non, il devait pas l'aimer comme ça, ce mec-là, c'était pas logique, bizarre et anormal ; mais maman avait donné son accord, Vanitas lui-même avait donné son aval, Cloud n'avait fait aucune remarque désobligeante et peut-être qu'on s'en fichait un peu, finalement, que ce soit normal ou pas. Lui, en tout cas, ça le dégoûtait plus, ça le dégoûtait pas, il s'en voulait pas pour ça, il se dépréciait pas pour ça et, même s'il était difficile d'être vraiment proche d'Axel, de le laisser l'enlacer le toucher l'embrasser l'avoir pour lui, le posséder tout entier, l'aimer tout simplement, il savait que les sentiments, eh bien, il les ressentait – là, maintenant, pour de vrai.

Lorsqu'Axel se rassit à ses côtés, il n'en fut que plus certain et, tout à coup plus calme, esquissa un rapide sourire à son attention.

« J'ai pris plusieurs trucs, avoua l'autre, embarrassé, en indiquant le plateau posé sur la petite table, à leurs pieds. J-Je... Enfin, prends ce que tu veux, d'accord ? »

Ce faisant, il avait tourné la tête dans sa direction – l'inattention de Roxas dont les yeux se paumaient un peu partout, au hasard, les fit bientôt croiser le regard, et le blond ne sut plus que répondre à ça. D'un seul coup, il eut l'impression de réaliser, de comprendre enfin un truc qu'il aurait dû piger déjà des semaines auparavant et dont le sens, soudain, tombait du ciel, chutait jusqu'à lui et lui démolissait la face, le frappant avec toute la force de toute la surprise du monde – ça, là, dans les yeux d'Axel.

Beaucoup de vert merveilleux, enchanteur, autour de la pupille noire, et des reflets, des couleurs. Des variantes, du variable – ça changeait, tout le temps. Vert foncé puis clair puis émeraude puis jade et ça recommençait ; mais surtout, plus important, les émotions, les sentiments. Tout ce qu'il pensait, tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qu'il voyait se lisait dans son regard tellement, tellement expressif – mais il le voyait lui, il le regardait lui, l'observait lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, faisait tout pour lui, et les sensations, les réflexions étaient toutes pour lui – voire, à cause de lui.

L'once d'angoisse, par exemple, c'était à cause de lui, parce qu'il venait ce soir-là et qu'il restait ; l'ombre d'inquiétude, tout au fond, c'était à cause de lui, parce qu'il était là et qu'Axel stressait, voulait que tout lui semble parfait. Et puis, et puis, la tendresse, d'un autre côté, c'était pour lui, parce qu'il était arrivé à l'heure et qu'il s'était assis, qu'il ne criait pas, obéissait, se montrait tellement plus gentil qu'habituellement ; et puis, et puis, l'affection, aussi, c'était pour lui, parce que sans réfléchir il avait glissé ses doigts contre, entre, au milieu de ceux de son petit ami.

Il avait causé l'embarras mais chassé l'inquiétude, remplacé l'angoisse bousillée par l'attirance, l'amour peut-être, et au moindre changement qu'il opérait dans la tête, non, dans le cœur d'Axel, ses yeux le traduisaient, le trahissaient même – plus la peine d'y cacher, maintenant, aucun intérêt d'y retenir, mieux valait seulement y ressentir et qu'il laisse, enfin, qu'il laisse tout aller, couler, se déverser et l'inonder, une bonne fois pour toutes.

L'espace d'un instant, Roxas se demanda si ses propres émotions influençaient aussi son regard, à lui – la seconde d'après, Axel s'était un peu penché et il en déduisit que oui.

Il en déduisit que oui parce que son cœur battait dans tous les sens, sa tête avait cessé de réfléchir, ses neurones n'interagissaient plus et plus rien, plus rien, dans son corps entier, ne pouvait plus ne serait-ce qu'essayer de retenir l'émotion qui, lentement, le submergeait, le noyait ; mais, c'était agréable, tout compte fait. La chaleur en lui, dans sa poitrine, à son visage, détonait du frisson qui parcourut ses épaules en un temps éclair, et bientôt il ne sentit plus même les doigts d'Axel contre les siens – parce qu'il y avait autre chose.

Il y avait autre chose, ailleurs, un autre contact, déjà vécu et en même temps tellement nouveau, une autre tendresse et une autre passion qu'il ne savait plus trop à quelle émotion relier. C'était comme avant, au niveau du toucher, comme avec Vanitas, l'indignation et la surprise en moins, parce qu'après tout ce temps, ça devait bien finir par arriver – mais sans savoir trop pourquoi, il était comme certain que ça aurait des conséquences bien différentes, cette fois-ci.

Lorsqu'Axel, finalement, rompit leur baiser, il souriait – non, ils souriaient tous les deux. Ça avait été léger, ça avait été rapide, ça avait été agréable et tendre ; ça suffisait, pour le moment. Pas besoin de plus, non, pas besoin d'autre chose, de quoi que ce soit de différent, c'était bien ainsi et la sensation s'en alla vite, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une espèce de joie douce, rassurante, calme et omniprésente. Sans trop y réfléchir vraiment, Roxas laissa Axel entourer ses épaules d'un bras et, heureux, simplement heureux, se pelotonna aussitôt contre lui. Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut appréciable, leur fit du bien à tous les deux ; et le blond n'avait rien dans la tête, mais pour une fois, c'était pas grave. C'était pas un problème si là, maintenant, tout de suite, il réfléchissait pas, parce que ça allait, ça allait même vachement bien, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« Roxas ? »

La voix du roux, finalement, résonna dans la vaste pièce, et l'interpellé releva vers lui une paire d'yeux curieux.

« Je pense que je vais refaire la déco de l'appartement, lâcha-t-il alors, souriant mais sérieux.  
>– Hm, bonne idée. Je t'aiderai à trouver un truc potable, alors... »<p>

Attendri, touché de l'attention, de la bonne intention même, Axel se pencha sur ce blond garçon, blotti dans ses bras, et déposa un rapide baiser au milieu de sa crinière dorée. Ses cheveux, longs toujours, bien qu'attachés, glissaient dans son cou et Roxas, soudain, en attrapa une mèche, à portée de sa main ; il l'examina d'un œil expert puis soupira, doucement, chatouillant son camarade du même coup.

« Faut vraiment que tu te coupes les cheveux, aussi. »

Axel rit doucement.

« Ouais, je suppose.  
>– Si tu l'fais pas, tu vas encore ressembler à une meuf, et j'veux pas. »<p>

Axel ne répondit pas, ne contredit pas et le blond, satisfait, sourit. Bientôt, plus de rose dans l'appartement, parce qu'il s'arrangerait pour pousser son petit ami à le refaire selon ses goûts à lui ; et puis, bientôt, plus de longs cheveux roux, trop fins, trop doux, qui faisaient fille plus que tout, parce qu'il les lui ferait couper courts, ou bien mi-longs, il déciderait en l'accompagnant chez le coiffeur, et comme ça, son Axel serait parfait – juste parfait, exactement comme il le voulait.

Le même visage, le même caractère, le même personnage qui l'avait séduit, avec juste l'apparence plus proche de ce qu'il était, en somme.

« Attends, dit-il soudain, et ça le surprit, je vais te montrer un truc. »

Étonné, Roxas le laissa s'éloigner de lui, pour le voir disparaître quelques instants plus tard dans une pièce annexe, dont il ressortit bientôt, un carnet à dessins entre les mains. L'air étonné de son invité le fit sourire et rapidement, il se rassit à ses côtés, plaça le bloc sur ses genoux, saisit correctement son crayon et, sans un mot, commença à dessiner. Sa main, doucement, glissait avec technique contre la feuille blanche, et les mouvements répétés de son poignet créaient petit à petit comme un second univers au bout de son crayon – seconde après seconde, minute après minute, l'adolescent se sentait plus que captivé par le trait qui naissait après le passage de la mine, s'affirmait au fil des frottements parfaitement organisés, et le croquis rapide qu'il traçait prenait une forme toute particulière, surprenante et indescriptible, comme celle d'un-

D'un zombie ?

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent grand sur la vision de la chair en décomposition, du cadavre debout et vivant qu'Axel dessinait peu à peu dans ses moindres détails, et il manqua de peu de défaillir tant l'effarement qui l'agressa aussitôt était grand. Axel. Dessinait. Un zombie – non. C'était juste pas possible, quoi ; pas possible, jamais, que cet ancien travelo ne dessine pas comme une fille mais sache produire autre chose que des fleurs, des cœurs et des poneys arc-en-ciel – ça paraissait complètement illogique, insensé, impossible, pas comme lui, quoi, pas assez rose et surtout, surtout, tellement pas dans l'idée que Roxas s'en était fait, de son petit ami !

« M-mais, s'étrangla-t-il donc, ce... c'est pas un dessin de meuf ! »

Axel, à ses côtés, s'arrêta de dessiner un instant et rigola, tournant la tête dans sa direction.

« Non, en effet, affirma-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais c'est mon travail, cela dit.  
>– C-Comment ça ?<br>– Hm, eh bien... C'est moi qui m'occupe des graphismes de certains jeux vidéo, tu vois ? »

Si la surprise pouvait terrasser, sans aucun doute alors Roxas serait-il tombé, se serait-il écroulé sous ses assauts incessants et répétés ; heureusement pour lui, elle était sans danger sinon celui que son cœur s'était mis à battre plus fort, et moins d'un instant après, il se retrouva à genoux sur le canapé, à observer au-dessus de l'épaule du rouquin le dessin dans la conception duquel il s'était relancé.

« J'arrive juste pas à y croire..., murmura-t-il, admiratif, en prenant appui sur l'épaule de son camarade. T'es vraiment infographiste, sérieux ? »

Un sourire, un mouvement rapide de la tête lui répondirent – et puis, sans trop qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il se sentit heureux. Il aimait les jeux vidéo, il aimait leurs dessins, leurs graphismes magnifiques parfois, et savoir qu'Axel travaillait dans ce domaine-là le remplissait d'une joie presque sans précédent et il osa, par conséquent, déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de son compagnon, qui se contenta de l'enlacer en retour.

Merde, quoi, il était heureux, là – chez Axel, avec Axel, entre les bras d'Axel, même, et toute la soirée à la suite de ce moment se déroula beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il puisse l'apprécier vraiment, pour qu'il en ait le temps. C'était dommage, d'un côté, quand même ; et puis, de l'autre, pas une seconde il ne s'ennuya et ça, franchement, c'était le pied. Il aida, tout d'abord, le propriétaire des lieux à terminer le repas, découvrit sa cuisine et ses assiettes, mangea en sa compagnie, discuta avec lui de tout ce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas déjà dit une fois, lui raconta sa journée, critiqua la chemise qu'il avait décidée d'enfiler – et puis, ensemble, ils jouèrent aux cartes, un moment, regardèrent la télévision, se disputèrent lorsqu'il fallut choisir un film pour la soirée, et finalement, l'heure d'aller se coucher arriva bien trop tôt, du moins selon l'avis du blond garçon.

Le DVD qu'ils avaient regardé s'était terminé depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, et Axel avait zappé sans faire attention sur l'une ou l'autre de ces séries policières un peu violentes qui passaient le soir, de temps à autres ; Roxas, lui, avachi plus qu'appuyé contre lui, les yeux mi-clos, se sentait fatigué mais franchement, sérieux, il avait pas envie du tout d'aller se coucher et sur le coup, il savait plus trop quoi dire.

« Allez, viens, fit finalement le rouquin, on va se coucher, t'en dis quoi ?  
>– Pas envie », maugréa-t-il, et il ne bougea pas.<p>

Axel, de son côté, soupira et l'embrassa contre la tempe.

« T'en fais pas, je serai là demain pour te réveiller. »

Le coup de poing qu'il reçut dans la côte, étrangement, le fit rigoler – un peu.

« Et si je promets de t'emmener déjeuner là où tu voudras ?  
>– Hm. »<p>

Peut-être était-ce, quelque part, une nouvelle manière de protester, de se montrer résigné, de bouder – mais peut-être aussi cette simple onomatopée signifiait-elle qu'il acceptait, finalement, qu'il abdiquait, et qu'il était d'accord, qu'il obéirait. Honnêtement, Axel préférait cette seconde interprétation à la première, et il se leva rapidement, suivi par Roxas, fatigué – une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, tout au plus, ils seraient prêts, tous deux, face à face pour un dernier au revoir, un dernier « bonne nuit » tellement banal et pourtant, si difficile à prononcer, qu'aucun d'eux deux n'aurait le courage de le dire en premier.

Axel, finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, prendrait les devants, comme il l'avait toujours fait, s'approcherait, l'enlacerait doucement, le lui murmurerait et puis – l'embrasserait, tendrement.

Ça suffirait. Ça serait assez – ça irait, pour l'instant.  
>Alors, le rouquin s'en irait avec un sourire, que Roxas ne lui rendrait qu'une fois qu'il aurait tourné le dos, serait parti ; et puis, une porte se fermerait, la deuxième s'ouvrirait, happerait le blond et ce serait le silence, le calme le plus parfait. L'adolescent, dans la chambre d'amis, réfléchirait encore – Axel, dans sa chambre à lui, se glisserait entre ses draps et s'endormirait, satisfait.<p>

Il ne se douterait pas encore, à ce moment-là, qu'au milieu de la nuit Roxas oserait se relever, frapper à sa porte, le réveiller, et lui demander de dormir avec lui – juste, dormir. Ensemble. Mais il ne dirait pas non, de toute façon.  
>Parce qu'après tout, il n'avait jamais rien refusé et ne refuserait jamais rien à ce garçon-là.<p>

* * *

><p>Argh, eh bah...<p>

Je suis désolée ? =/ Je sais, ça n'aide à rien du tout, et en le relisant en fait, je l'ai trouvé tellement naze (mais aussi, tellement pas améliorable... la haine, quoi...) que j'ai décidé d'écrire un tout dernier chapitre, qui sera plutôt une sorte de bonus et dans lequel je tâcherai de répondre aux éventuelles questions qui pourraient encore se poser... C'est pourquoi, si vous voulez savoir quelque chose de plus, demandez-le, j'essaierai d'y répondre dans ce chapitre-là ! D8

... Et voilà, quoi. Bouuh. Je suis vraiment désolée. T.T


	43. Il paraît que la violence est éphémère

Bonjour, bonsoir, braves gens ! =)

Eh bien... Je suppose que je devrais écrire une magnifique note pleine de déclarations et tout le toutim, mais je vais peut-être commencer par écrire une réponse aux commentaires anonymes, non ? XD

**Bibiedward :** Wow, merci beaucoup d'avoir continué à la lire ! x3 (Au passage, je ne me voyais pas faire une bad end... xD) Tu fais bien de me parler de ce livre en version imprimée, sinon, parce qu'en fait, il se pourrait que je le rende possible à acheter quelque part sur le net... Mais je dois encore y réfléchir, plus d'infos à venir comme on dit ^^ Merci infiniment pour le chapitre, sinon. ;w; Je suis contente qu'il te plaise. J'espère que cette épilogue te plaira tout autant :3 (Même si c'est pas grand-chose... xD)

**Vertigo :** M-M-Merci... ;w; C'est vrai que c'est assez loin de la douceur qu'on a l'habitude de voir entre ces deux personnages, mais... Enfin, l'histoire est partie de l'idée de faire interagir deux opposés, aussi. (et dire que j'ai écrit toute une postface sur le pourquoi du comment XD) Et puis, c'était basé sur la violence, et tout le tadadim que j'ai expliqué dans le premier ou deuxième chapitre, je crois... ^^ Merci pour le titre au passage =) Quant au travestissement, en fait, c'est un thème qui m'a toujours intéressée (et que je risque de reprendre bientôt, d'ailleurs), et puis bah... Voilà, quoi, ça change du cross-dressing habituel :D  
>Ah oui, Vanitas... Le plus bordélique et OoC de mes persos... Huhu 8D J'ai envie de dire qu'il a aussi changé tout au long de l'histoire, à sa manière. Mais je peux te confirmer, en tout cas, qu'il a vécu certains moments presque aussi forts que Roxas lui-même les a subis ^^ J'essaierai d'apporter des précisions sur Vani dans le bonus à venir, alors. =) Encore merci pour ton commentaire. x3<p>

Bon.

Une note intelligente, hein... (Traduction : vous pouvez passer cette partie, si vous voulez, je vais juste parler de choses sérieuses pas intéressantes XD)  
>Eh bien. Cela fait plus d'une année, maintenant, que j'ai commencé ce projet, et je dois dire que ça reste une de mes plus grandes fiertés, déjà. Je ne sais pas trop d'où ça vient... Peut-être des thèmes que j'ai abordés ? De la manière dont j'ai écrit cette histoire ? De la manière dont elle a été reçue ? Au fond, c'est pas tellement important...<br>Quand je me dis que cette fanfic est née de l'idée, simplement, de renverser à l'extrême le couple AkuRoku "de base", puis de l'envie d'opposer deux univers différents... Ouah. Je sais que cette histoire est bourrée de défauts (et d'incohérences dont j'ai honte, et d'OoC, et de plein de choses encore XD), mais je ne peux m'empêcher de dire que je suis allée loin en partant de mon thème et... J'en suis fière, c'est tout. =) Et je suis heureuse qu'elle ait pu plaire à quelques personnes, ça me fait très plaisir.

Alors, voilà quoi, je vais pas m'étaler... Je me suis lancée dans un thème qui m'intéressait (l'identité, c'est mon truc *bam*), sans avoir fait la moindre recherche auparavant (d'où les incohérences ! XD), et puis, bah... J'espère avoir quand même réussir à en faire quelque chose de bien. Avec un peu de chance... =)

Allez, je me tais, vous pouvez lire, maintenant. XD Merci d'être encore là ;_; J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira. (Longue vie aux parapluies !)

* * *

><p><span>Épilogue : Il paraît que la violence est éphémère<span>

Une, six, quatre, vingt, deux mille, trois cents – le nombre, lorsqu'il est trop grand, perd de son importance et de sa pertinence, malheureusement.

Roxas ne peut pas s'en empêcher, cependant – de les compter. Les gouttes. _Une, deux, trois, quatre_. De pluie. _Cinq, six, sept, huit_. Et on recommence ; comme sur une partition, celles de piano ou de guitare qu'il n'a jamais appris à lire, les temps s'enchaînent avec la précision effrayante du musicien le plus aguerri, et le ciel passionné joue, lentement, plus vite, doucement à nouveau, de leur mélodie folle, erratique, qu'il a lui seul pu composer au fil des ans.  
>La chanson sans paroles, la musique véritable qui résonne, au dehors des bâtiments, à l'intérieur des gens, est de cette beauté toute particulière qu'elle ne touche pas le cœur mais l'âme, directement ; elle s'y infiltre, tendrement, s'y glisse, s'y fond et s'y perd, s'y répand – s'y incruste, s'y imprime. Y reste et ne s'en va plus, plus jamais – en Roxas, eh bien, elle y est.<p>

Il est né un jour de pluie, probablement, l'a écoutée toujours, en grandissant, a vécu avec, à ses côtés, en même temps qu'elle, pendant si longtemps – tant et si bien qu'il n'en a jamais souffert, n'en souffre pas, maintenant. N'a pas besoin de s'en protéger ; la subit, non, l'assume, la reçoit, l'accepte et l'aime, l'adore, telle une divinité. Elle tombe du ciel, chute, siffle et fend les airs, atterrit tantôt sur lui, sur ses vêtements, tantôt par terre – et puis, elle glisse. Le lave. Le nettoie. Le rend propre et pur. Le débarrasse de la saleté, de l'horreur, des abominations de l'homme et de la nature, des faux-semblants et des mensonges qu'il a lui-même fondés mis sur pied installés enfilés, revêtus – et puis, repart, l'abandonne, ne le laisse que lui et lui seul.

Non pas tel qu'il en a l'air, non pas tel qu'il voudrait en avoir l'air – uniquement, tel qu'il est, réellement, et ce, quels que soient ses vêtements. La pluie stridente, hurlante, violente comme lui l'attaque et le heurte, le touche et le révèle de l'intérieur ; et si peu de gens, d'ailleurs, ont un jour eu l'occasion, non, la permission de l'observer lorsqu'à la pluie il appartient tout entier, sans aucun doute alors c'est pour cette raison-ci, précise.

Depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble, toutefois, Axel, lui, en a le droit – et, il en profite. S'en réjouit, s'en délecte – en abuse même, parfois, mais il faut le comprendre ; jamais Roxas n'est plus beau que lorsque ses yeux, non, leur bleu s'accorde au gris du ciel déprimé, par un jour de pluie. Dans ces moments, il semble toujours parfait, à l'aise, ancré dans son élément. L'eau, en gouttes claires, ne paraît plus tachée de la pollution malsaine lorsqu'elle roule le long du squelette humain, dessiné contre le tissu noir de son large et confortable sweat-shirt ; plic, tombe et fuit, ploc, atterrit, plic, sur la clavicule, ploc, coule le long du bras, plic, arrive au poignet déjà, ploc, caresse les phalanges de la main sur la manche et plic, ploc, disparaît, ploc, plic, s'évanouit. Adieu, petite, douce, légère goutte de pluie – Roxas, calme plus que jamais, remonte à ses yeux sa propre main et l'examine, l'air soucieux.

A l'endroit même où la pluie est tombée, le noir du vêtement a foncé, un peu. Il sourit, brièvement – Axel le voit, ne peut s'empêcher d'être heureux.  
>Roxas souriant est sans aucun doute la vision la plus belle de toutes celles qui ne lui aient jamais été offertes, à voir, à observer, à apprécier.<p>

Et puis, il n'a pas cette force, lui – il ne lui résiste pas, à la pluie. Ne se laisse pas mouiller, ne se laisse pas tremper de la tête aux pieds ; il n'a pas le caractère, non, il n'a pas la volonté qu'il faudrait, la détermination qu'il devrait avoir. Il n'est pas Roxas, il n'est pas le blond, et il l'envie pour la résistance dont il sait faire preuve lorsqu'il le faut, pour les coups de gueule aussi, pratiques, utiles de temps à autres ; il l'admire, en réalité, l'examine dans sa beauté et l'admire, oui, l'aime, le chérit, l'adule et le protège – voudrait, du moins, le protéger.  
>L'attraper, l'enlacer, le serrer, pas trop fort, le garder, contre lui, le posséder, toujours, tout entier, le défendre et, le protéger.<p>

Contre quoi ? Telle est la question, difficile – alors, contre le monde, peut-être, les immondices dont le lavait d'ores et déjà la pluie, ou bien, contre la pluie elle même, contre sa douceur mêlée de violence, contre sa lente et pourtant, si rapide mélodie. Contre son chant, fou de douleur, de désespoir en même temps, contre son harmonie – ce mélange d'émotions, de ressentis réels dont toujours, toujours, le défend son parapluie.

Roxas a toujours dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas, ce parapluie, et depuis peu, Axel a enfin compris pourquoi. Brandi au-dessus de la tête, il est tendu au-dessus du monde et couvre de la pluie comme il couvre du ciel – d'en-dessous, on ne voit que sa couleur, mate et unie, comme un drap immense qu'on aurait accroché d'un bout à l'autre de la voûte céleste. Il est la toile, il est le voile qui cache l'au-dessus et couvre de mensonges colorés le ciel qui, au fond, n'est que gris, morne, dévasté – lever les yeux d'en-dessous n'apporte que la vision de son rose, toujours fier, jamais fané, fausse couverture de lui-même qui rend son être joyeux en apparence, heureux, peut-être trop, artificiel d'ailleurs, superficiel.

Le parapluie rose jusqu'alors n'était que l'aboutissement du mensonge particulier qu'Axel avait créé autour de lui-même, et ça ne pouvait pas durer – au fond, il le savait. Roxas le savait, il le savait, tout le monde le savait, qu'un ciel teinté de faux-semblants ne tiendrait jamais longtemps ; aussi, le roux n'a pas sursauté, pas tressailli, pas même bougé quand, un beau jour, tout s'est écroulé.

L'apparence féminine abandonnée s'en est allée avec les idéaux faussés de sa drôle de sensibilité, de cette envie désordonnée d'obéir toujours à sa mère, et le parapluie dans la tornade s'est doucement fait emporter. Adieu, mensonge tout de rose fabriqué – ce jour-là, le travesti devenu l'homme véritable n'a pas pleuré, n'a pas regretté.

Depuis, Axel a changé de parapluie, et il aime à croire qu'il a trouvé la solution intermédiaire.  
>D'un côté Roxas se laissait frapper, heurter, ayant appris à endurer, à supporter les douleurs et les tourments de la tempête, qui dorénavant ne coule plus sur lui qu'en tant que douce-amère mélancolie ; de l'autre lui-même se cachait, dissimulait son être, son entité derrière l'apparence mensongère, la couleur trompeuse et falsifiée, la joie prétendue à laquelle jamais vraiment, il n'a su s'habituer.<br>Mais si la pluie du ciel tombe et heurte et casse, et si le parapluie dans la main couvre et dissimule et ment, ne suffirait-il pas, pour qu'au fond tout problème perde jusqu'à la possibilité d'exister, que l'objet soit transparent ?

Sincèrement, Axel n'en a pas la moindre idée, et il s'en fout complètement.  
>D'ici, Roxas en levant les yeux observe la pluie, et s'il recule c'est dans ses bras qu'il se blottit – et lui, franchement, ça lui suffit amplement.<p>

Et la pluie, toujours, tombe et coule et glisse et mouille à l'extérieur, emportant dans sa course folle, éternelle, inexorable, jusqu'à l'ombre des préjugés qu'on pourrait un jour avoir l'idée stupide de leur faire subir.

* * *

><p><em>FIN<em>

* * *

><p>Une petite note de l'auteur...<p>

Hm. Comme vous le savez déjà (je l'ai dit au chapitre précédent), c'est pas vraiment la fin, en fait. (... *ne peut pas se résoudre à cocher "Complete" sur le site*) J'ai l'intention d'écrire une espèce de bonus, encore, histoire de répondre aux quelques questions qui pourraient rester, tout en apportant un ou deux autres éléments, enfin, vous verrez... Techniquement, ce chapitre se passera une année, une année et demi après ce présent épilogue. =) (Alors surtout, si vous avez encore des questions, des suggestions, des suppositions, hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! XD)

Ensuiite, eh bieen, j'enverrai une version imprimée du livre à celles à qui je l'ai promis, et après... Il est probable que je le rende disponible à l'achat, d'une manière ou d'une autre, en fait. (Ça me fait bizarre de dire ça, c'est pas un peu prétentieux ? XD) Soit en passant par moi (auquel cas le prix avoisinerait les 15 à 20 euros), soit en passant par je-ne-sais-quel-site d'impression à la demande... (Yume, tu m'avais dit qu'une de tes amies l'avait fait, non ? Oo) Bref, je dis ça que parce que y'a deux-trois personnes qui avaient dit, en commentaire, être éventuellement intéressées, après... XD

Ceci dit !

Merci. Merci d'avoir suivi cette fanfic, de l'avoir lue jusqu'ici. Vous avez même pas idée du point auquel ça me touche, honnêtement... Merci. Au plaisir de vous revoir, sur l'un ou l'autre de mes projets (mon autre AkuRoku que je reprendrai bientôt, par exemple, ou sur un autre fandom), l'un ou l'autre des vôtres, ailleurs, que sais-je...  
>Et puis, peut-être, pour le chapitre bonus de la prochaine fois, qui sait ? =)<p>

Merci.


End file.
